Fathers' Day
by gosgirl
Summary: Fathers' Day is a difficult time for both Abby and Gibbs but will it prove a tipping point in their relationship? First time Gabby.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Fathers' Day**

Title: Fathers' Day  
>Rating: K for now but eventual FR18 in later chapters<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: Romancefriendship  
>Summary: Fathers' Day is a difficult time for both Abby and Gibbs but will it prove a tipping point in their relationship? First time Gabby.<br>Spoilers: AU from the end of Season 6  
>AN: This started life as a one shot written for the Gabby Shipper Forum... another one that's got out of control and will probably end up being god-knows-how-many chapters! Partially written before we found out Abby was adopted, so I've kept it set before that episode in order not to confuse me even further! Big hugs to With the Grain, Gibbsredhoodie and Bamacrush as always for their valuable insights and support, and for letting me ramble my way through several aspects of this with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Memories<strong>

Hearing people around her calling out "Happy Fathers' Day" caused a pang Abby hadn't been expecting, and it only added to her misery. Not that she begrudged anyone else their happiness or time spent together as a family on this special day... she just hadn't appreciated how much it would hurt to hear the familiar greeting.

Sitting in the shade by the statue of Eleanor Roosevelt, her bag and usual black parasol resting on the bench beside her, Abby people watched as families and couples strolled through the Franklin D. Roosevelt Memorial park, enjoying this warm Sunday in June.

All of a sudden, the skin on the back of her neck prickled and Abby had the distinct feeling she was being watched.

But apart from two young guys sitting on the grass nearby, who kept glancing her way and nudging each other, obviously arguing over which of them was going to try and chat her up first, Abby couldn't see anyone else obviously keeping an eye on her.

Turning her attention back to the photograph clutched in her hand, she smiled fondly at the image of herself and an equally tall, dark haired man. They were both laughing at the camera, arms wrapped round each other.

Glancing over at the statue, Abby remembered the sunny afternoon when she'd handed a passing tourist her camera and asked them to take a shot of her with her dad standing in front of Eleanor Roosevelt's statue... a woman they both admired.

Her hands shook and the image blurred in front of her eyes as her emotions overwhelmed her again.

Chest tight, she wrapped her arms round her waist, hugging herself and felt a tear slide down her cheek as she looked at the face of her father, Ben... her late father.

It had been two years since she'd last sat in this spot... a June day when she'd taken her dad round their usual annual circuit of his favourite DC spots, neither of them realizing it would be the very last time they would do that.

Barely six months later, her dad was dead.

For Abby, it was one of the hardest things to bear that they'd fallen out in those final weeks and that their last video call had degenerated into a signed argument, and she'd never had a chance to make it up with him.

This time last year, the grief of his loss was still so raw that Abby hadn't been able to face coming back here to continue their annual tradition. But this year, she'd plucked up courage to at least try and revisit some of her dad's favourite haunts, but had so far only managed to walk round the place her father had liked the most, the FDR Memorial park.

* * *

><p>Watching from a discreet distance, Gibbs could read Abby's body language as clearly as if he'd been sat right next to her. Her shoulders were hunched over as she wrapped her arms round herself and if he had a better view of her face, he was sure he'd be able to see that Abby was struggling to hold back tears in those expressive green eyes.<p>

It had taken him a while to track her down in the park this morning and he'd paced through each of the other outdoor 'rooms' of the FDR memorial before he'd seen her familiar dark head and pigtails. He hadn't been sitting here long, propped against a tree in the shade, but had kept his distance deliberately, not sure if she'd even want company today.

He was content to keep watch over her from afar, without her being aware of it... just to keep her safe.

But seeing the kids who'd been eyeing Abby start to move closer, Gibbs stood and moved rapidly in her direction.

He'd be damned if he'd sit there and watch Abby be forced to fend them off on what was already a difficult enough day for her... even though he knew she'd eat them alive on a normal day.

Abby may never be 'his' in the way he wanted her to be, but he could at least try to protect her.

Some sixth sense must have alerted the young guys to the trouble they were about to get into, or perhaps they felt the weight of a blue eyed stare boring a hole in the backs of their skulls, but either way, they veered off before they got level with Abby when they saw Gibbs approaching.

The first clue that Abby was no longer alone came when she became aware of a tall figure suddenly appearing beside the bench. Started, she looked up, but relaxed when she realized who it was.

Smiling a welcome, she moved her bag and looked him over as Gibbs slipped onto the seat next to her.

"Hey, Gibbs. What are you doing here?" Abby asked, voice huskier than normal from her tears. "Don't tell me... you were just passing?"

He kissed her cheek softly in greeting, concerned at the strain visible on her pale face and the tears still shimmering in her green eyes. Gibbs sat quietly beside her as Abby rummaged in her bag for a tissue, letting her dry her eyes and gather her composure in her own time.

Even in her misery, she couldn't help notice what Gibbs was wearing. Blue jeans were topped by a white USMC T-shirt which was left loose outside his pants and showed off his muscular forearms. The contrast of the bright white of the T-shirt brought out his blue eyes and he looked good enough to eat... but then when didn't he?

Gibbs shrugged at her question, heart aching at her pain. "Just came to see if you're okay."

"Yeah, I saw you come galloping over here on your white charger to chase those kids away." Abby couldn't help teasing him gently, a faint smile curving her lips.

Gibbs had the grace to look sheepish as he acknowledged, "Maybe." Of course she'd have been aware of the boys.

"I can handle kids like that, y'know," Abby sounded wryly amused, looking in the direction they'd vanished.

She'd seen the boys and been well aware of what they were doing... and she'd been quite prepared to send them on their way, but nicely. Gibbs' technique would probably have involved some form of physical violence or, at the very least, a well aimed death glare or growl.

... which begged the question how long he'd been there, but it did explain the feeling of being watched.

Obviously her Gibbs radar was still functioning normally.

"Yeah, I know you can, Abby." Gibbs reached up to gently tuck a silky strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Just didn't see why ya had to this time."

"That's really sweet, Gibbs, but there was no need... really." She looked at him, curiously before changing the subject. "How d'ya know I'd be here?"

As much as she loved seeing him on any day, Abby wasn't sure this was a good idea... today of all days.

She found it hard enough at the best of times not giving herself away and making it too obvious how much she wanted this man... how much she loved him, even if she could never have him.

Today, when she was feeling particularly raw emotionally, hiding her feelings for Gibbs on top of everything else wouldn't be made any easier... especially when he was right here beside her, and in full alpha male protective mode.

"Remembered you used to come here with Ben on Fathers' Day," he told her, simply, his voice and gaze warm and affectionate. "Thought you might be here today. Wanted to see how you were."

Her throat suddenly closed up and she was unable to speak. She dipped her head, not wanting him to see her cry again. He'd been there so much for her over the past 18 months, helping her through her grief but his kindness still had the power to take her voice.

As he saw her battling to hold back tears, Gibbs murmured, "Hey, c'mere." He scooted closer, tugging her into his side and rested his cheek against her hair.

Abby leaned her head into his neck, relaxing against his strength and absorbing his warmth. She hated crying and succumbed to it only rarely, although it seemed to be all she felt like doing this weekend.

After a few minutes, Gibbs pressed a quick kiss into her hair as he squeezed her shoulder. When she'd recovered enough, she was able to sit up and smiled shakily at him.

Gibbs returned her smile, cupping her cheek gently, "Thought you might want some company but if you'd rather be alone, I can go?"

Over the past 18 months, Abby had shared so much with him as she'd grieved for her father, and Gibbs didn't underestimate how hard it had been for her to be that vulnerable with him and to share so much of her father. However close they might be as friends, Abby was fiercely independent and it had taken a lot for her to rely on him so completely during such a difficult time.

But he was glad she had.

He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Abby was torn between a desire to try to work through her grief alone on this difficult day and wanting his company, needing to lean on him.

Eventually, Abby raised her hand to cover his where it rested on her face and leaned into his touch, whispering, "No, Gibbs... stay."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Want Some Company?

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews – appreciate every one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Want Some Company?<strong>

_"No, Gibbs... stay."_

Gibbs stroked his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek and inclined his head in agreement in that endearing way he had, quirking his familiar half smile. "I can do that... be glad to, if you think it'll help."

"It will... much," Abby murmured, searching his eyes, seeing the tender concern lurking there. "You always do help, Gibbs... you always have." She leaned into his hand, trying to resist the urge to rub her cheek against his warm palm.

As close as Abby was to the rest of the team, especially Tony, and to a few really close friends outside work, when it came to feeling comfortable sharing the grief of her father's death, there was no one she'd rather rely on than Gibbs. Everyone had helped her through the past year but Gibbs had been by her side the most... had made the most difference.

Gibbs nodded at the photo still clutched in her hand. "Is that the one from your kitchen... from his last visit?" He'd seen it many times in his visits, hanging framed on the wall by the door.

Handing Gibbs the photo, Abby hooked her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder as they looked at it together. "Yeah. Two years ago today. God, it doesn't seem that long ago, does it?"

Abby heard the remembered pain in his quiet reply that had nothing to do with the photograph in front of them. "It never does."

She squeezed his arm in acknowledgement. "And I didn't realize then it'd be the last time Ben would be here so I'm glad I had it taken."

"Who took it?" Gibbs asked, curiously.

In the photograph, Abby's smile was beaming as she leaned her head against her dad's, arms wrapped round him. The pride and happiness on Ben's face was unmistakable. He was as tall as his daughter, lean and with a sharp, angular face, dark brown hair and a grin that could rival DiNozzo's.

"Oh, just some unsuspecting tourist I dragged over and asked if she minded taking our photo. He loved this 'room' here in the park and always insisted we came here first." Abby smiled sadly in remembrance, gazing off into the distance as she recalled her father's visits. "He really admired both FDR and his wife... said every remarkable man nearly always had a remarkable woman behind him."

"Well, Ben should know. He was married to one and had another for a daughter."

Abby laughed softly, bumping his shoulder, "You smooth talker, you."

He grinned and wrapped his arm round her shoulder, pulling her back into his side. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Abby continued, her voice warming as she became absorbed in her memories.

"You remember how he really admired FDR for the way he didn't let his disability interfere with whatever he wanted to do in life?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yup, I remember. Ducky was talkin' about that on Friday." His long-time friend had been just as concerned as he was how Abby would cope this weekend.

She smiled warmly at him, her face lighting up for the first time since he'd arrived. "He could out-quote even Ducky given half a chance and was forever referring to something from Franklin or Eleanor... a quote for every occasion he called it."

"It's a pity we didn't get him and Ducky together more often."

"Oh yeah, they got on like a house on fire, didn't they?" Abby chuckled fondly. "Although it was exhausting signing all their conversation back and forth, remember? And all the long names Ducky had us finger spelling when he got going on one of his stories. I'm sure the pair of them did that deliberately sometimes, just to see how we kept up."

Gibbs grinned, remembering the rapid fire responses Ben used to fling out and the time it took to relay Ducky's usual long-winded answers. "Ya think?"

He enjoyed the familiar husky laugh that rolled into his ear and as Abby closed her eyes and tilted her head back against his arm where it rested along the back of the bench, Gibbs took a moment to study her.

Abby was wearing low-slung black pants with a thin belt of silver chains, flat chunky shoes and a snug fitting, short-sleeved white T-shirt, covered in bat silhouettes. She was minus her usual heavy wrist cuffs and collar in the heat of the day and had opted instead for a chunky silver necklace which he knew Ben had given her one Christmas. Her hair was pulled up in her characteristic pigtails that brushed his shoulder as she turned her head.

Her face was even paler than usual and tired smudges darkened the skin under her eyes. It didn't look as if she'd slept well... maybe not for days, which was unsurprising given the memories this day must be triggering.

"You two got on well too." Abby rolled her head where it rested on his arm and cat green eyes opened to catch his gaze. She shifted to lean into his side, relishing his solid presence and his willingness to just let her ramble on if she wanted.

He pressed a kiss to her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. "I liked him."

"The feeling was mutual," she told him, softly.

"I've missed seeing him."

In the ten years Gibbs had known Abby, he'd become friends with her parents on their irregular visits to DC. He'd gotten on well with Abby's dad, liking the guy's no-nonsense attitude and dry sense of humour, and Ben always seemed to appreciate how protective Gibbs was of his daughter.

"I'm sure he's looking down now... approvingly." She could have bitten her tongue the minute the words left her mouth, hoping Gibbs wouldn't read more into that statement than she'd intended to let slip.

"Hope so..." Gibbs smiled down at her as Abby stole a glance at him, but his expression right then was hard to read. "I know he'd kick my ass if I weren't here today."

Abby chuckled before relaxing again, looking round at their surroundings, glad of the shade where they sat. The weather for June had been hot but today there was a cooling breeze off the water which helped ease the humidity somewhat.

"I adore this place. It's a bit crowded today but it can be so quiet and peaceful... serene. Although it's nicer with the cherry blossoms." She loved the shady spots, waterfalls and quiet alcoves, all of which contributed to the feeling of being in a secluded garden rather than a large park.

"We'll have to come back then," he suggested.

She glanced at him, seeing the teasing warmth in his blue eyes and felt an answering smile tug at her lips when he smiled at her next words. "It's a date."

Abby suddenly laughed softly. "I just remembered... one of Ben's favourite quotes was 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent,' which is a totally cool thought, don't ya think? He loved anything that was a reminder of how FDR tried to conquer his disability. And I love it too coz it reminded me of how both Ben and Gloria coped with their deafness."

Her dad had spent the past ten years visiting her in DC for Fathers' Day. It had become _their_ time, while Gloria visited Abby's brother to spend time with her grandson. Ben would then spend the 4th July holiday weekend with his son, Luca, and their family.

"Used to love having him to myself on Fathers' Day," Abby admitted, her voice wistful. "Sometimes Luca would come with him but mostly it was just the two of us. It sort of became our time, y'know?"

"He probably loved having you to himself too, Abbs."

As he always did.

She smiled at him almost shyly as he went on. "Did he always wanna do the same things when he was here?"

"Oh yeah. I always used to joke that he was like a walking guidebook. But he always wanted to come round the same parks every year, and sometimes he'd want to see the Monument or go see something specific in the Smithsonian, but mostly he was content to sit here and then walk round the Basin."

Even when Luca came with him and the three of them would spend the day together, they'd still do what their dad wanted. Her little brother would tease Ben about it but she knew Luca enjoyed the day as much as she did.

It was an annual tradition Abby had come to love.

His quiet deep voice broke into her musings. "Can't be easy, losing this day when you had him to yourself."

"No," she sighed, shaking her head. "And I don't know why it should be worse than his birthday or Christmas, but somehow it is."

While anniversaries like birthdays and Christmas were difficult now, especially since he'd died during the festive season, but there was something about Fathers' Day, and the loss of their special time together each year, that had hit her particularly hard.

"Well, maybe coz you didn't have to share him with anyone," Gibbs suggested.

Abby tilted her head as she considered his words before acknowledging, "Yeah... maybe. I thought I was doing okay this year, really I did... thought I could cope with Fathers' Day, but this week... I dunno. I guess it's been a tough week."

She'd been managing fairly well this year so far. She still missed Ben terribly but the gut wrenching pain that had risen up every time she thought of her dad during the last year was slowly receding, but this week she'd been particularly upset as Fathers' Day approached.

"I noticed. Been worried about ya," he admitted softly.

He'd noticed she'd been tired and subdued all week, her usual bounce and sparkle missing. He'd kept an eye on her all week at work, with extra visits to her lab, trying to make sure she ate something instead of just living off Caf!Pow fumes, and cajoling her to go home at a reasonable hour... workload permitting.

She glanced at Gibbs' strong profile as they sat quietly. He looked relaxed beside her. His face was tanned, the wrinkles around his blue eyes crinkling when he smiled as he caught her eye and she saw the warm concern reflected clearly in his clear blue eyes.

Gibbs was such a constant in her life and someone she could always rely on, no matter what.

She'd always been attracted to him. He'd made her hormones sit up and purr from the first day she'd met him, even when she'd ended up yelling right back at him when Gibbs demanded unreasonably fast test results.

It hadn't taken long from that day before a mutual professional respect morphed into a friendship that had only grown stronger over the years.

He was her best friend.

They'd flirted for years and the chemistry between them fairly sizzled but she'd persuaded herself that it really didn't mean anything. But she'd gradually come to realise that it was much more than friendship for her.

When Gibbs retired to Mexico, she'd known then that she was in love with him. Losing him then had nearly destroyed her, however much she understood why he needed to get away. When Gibbs returned and a certain Army Lieutenant-Colonel had appeared on the scene, she'd given up hope of ever getting closer to him, of him ever feeling the same way she did.

After her relationship with Marty ended, Abby spent the next couple of years sleeping her way round a succession of men, getting tangled in meaningless relationships just to scratch an itch and try and ease her loneliness.

It was a futile effort.

Get over Gibbs? She could no more do that than willingly stop breathing.

No one ever came close.

She'd become resigned to loving him from afar and tried to make peace with it... but wasn't sure how much she'd succeeded.

Since her dad had died, they'd grown even closer but Abby hadn't let herself hope that it was anything other than concern for a friend, despite sometimes catching a look in his eyes that took her breath.

As Abby let her thoughts drift, she looked across the grass towards the Tidal Basin and couldn't prevent another wince as someone ran towards an older man, cheerfully calling out 'dad', and throwing their arms around him in greeting.

She felt the almost overwhelming sadness and regret welling up again and when Abby turned away, she met a pair of sharp blue eyes, which of course hadn't missed her reaction. Gibbs' squeezed her shoulder gently in support and she rested her head gratefully on his shoulder, feeling him rest his head against her hair.

A thought struck her but Abby hesitated to express it, not wanting to stir up yet more painful memories for Gibbs but typically he picked up on it.

"Go on, Abbs. You can ask anything me you want." His voice was warm and comforting.

She took a deep breath, still unsure but eventually asked softly, "Does it ever get any easier, Gibbs?"

His face stilled in that neutral mask which meant he was suppressing sudden intense emotion and he was silent for so long that Abby thought she'd upset him. She began stuttering an apology but he shook his head minutely, rubbing across her shoulder again in reassurance while he composed himself.

"A bit... eventually," he acknowledged, his voice rough.

Gibbs had tried to squash his automatic gut-wrenching reaction to clam up in order to give her an honest answer, but still felt it was inadequate. After all this time, he still couldn't describe his feelings clearly or comfortably, not even to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry..." Abby trailed off, biting her lip nervously.

"Shh... it's okay, Abbs." Gibbs sighed, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the skin of her arm and he felt her shiver slightly. "It gets... not so much easier as a bit less... painful maybe."

Abby knew how difficult it was for him to refer even obliquely to his loss and regretted opening the subject. "I shouldn't have asked..."

"Told ya... it's okay. More worried about you today."

Abby met his steady gaze, seeing the warmth and understanding mixed in with the affection she always saw when Gibbs looked at her.

"I guess I just want this day to be over, Gibbs. I thought I could cope with revisiting all his favourite haunts this year but this is as far as I've got. Pathetic, huh?"

"Where else were you gonna go?"

"Well, we usually walked all the way round the basin. He loved the Jefferson memorial and then we'd go on up to the Monument." Abby nodded to the distant iconic symbol which was visible from most of the memorial parks. "Sometimes we'd go to the museums, depending on how tired he was by then, and later on walk past the Reflecting Pool and at dusk, he usually wanted to end the day at the Korean War Memorial."

"Coz of his brother," Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Abby nodded. Abby's uncle had died in the Korean War and Ben's visit was as much an annual pilgrimage for his own brother as it was to visit his daughter. "I guess I could see how far I get... do it a bit at a time."

"Want me to come with you?" he offered gently, pressing a kiss to her hair, his arm wrapping more firmly around her, determined she wasn't going to do this alone.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Revisiting

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: I should point out I've never been to DC, and while Google is a wonderful thing (and so are friends who've been there), it's my fault entirely if I get anything wrong, and I'm deliberately playing fast and loose with some of it so don't shoot me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Revisiting<strong>

"_Want me to come with you?" Gibbs offered gently, pressing a kiss to her hair, his arm wrapping more firmly around her, determined she wasn't going to do this alone._

Abby leaned into him gratefully. "I'd love some company, Gibbs, but... you don't wanna spend your Sunday like this, d'ya? Don't you have a basement to keep company?"

He inclined his head, biting back a smile. "I'm sure it'll survive without me for one day."

She smiled briefly, hesitating before asking him quietly, "If you're sure?" Looking down, she twisted her fingers together in a familiar nervous gesture.

Tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes, Gibbs tried to inject as much reassurance into his tone as he could. "Hey, I got time, Abbs... however much you need."

He hadn't seen her this unsure of herself in a while. For such a strong woman, Abby could be very uncertain when she was hurting and it sometimes took a lot of cajoling to help her out of it.

He was rewarded with a slow pleased smile as she searched his eyes. "Then yes please, Gibbs. That'd be great."

There was no one else she'd rather spend time with on a difficult day.

Many times over the past year she'd wanted Tony's warm and perceptive company, needing to be with someone who could cheer her up, someone she could lean on and who understood her, knew when she needed to talk and when she didn't... or when Ducky's quiet wisdom and sympathy were just what the doctor ordered.

But mostly it was this man she'd needed... this man who could calm or comfort her with just a few words or a simple hug.

Standing, Gibbs scanned the crowds in the park before looking down at her seated figure and reaching out a hand. "Where d'ya want to go first, Abby?"

Gathering up her bag and parasol, she took his hand and stood, drawing in a deep breath as she considered. "Well... I haven't really gone through the rest of FDR's park yet, so, umm, let's finish up here first, shall we?" She glanced at him and he squeezed her hand, encouraging her to go on. "And then maybe we could head for the Tidal Basin and on into Jefferson, and see how far we get from there?"

"Suits me." He shaded his eyes as he looked in the direction she was pointing. "Is there coffee in that circuit somewhere?"

Abby chuckled, enjoying the impish twinkle in his blue eyes. "Well, you won't last an entire morning without one, that's for sure."

"And you will?" he pointed out, smirking, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hmm, good point. This is usually a Caf!Pow free zone so it might be difficult... you will catch me if I faint from going cold turkey, won't ya?"

"I'll try... if my back doesn't give out."

Punching him lightly on the arm in response to his teasing, she narrowed her eyes in a mock glare as he grinned, holding his hands up in surrender. "You calling me heavy, Gibbs?"

She loved it when Gibbs was in a playful mood, even if she suspected he was doing it this time to try and help her out of her melancholy mood.

Abby looped her arm through his as they set off through the rest of the FDR Memorial Park, strolling past the statue of Eleanor and into the other outdoor 'rooms' depicting FDR's presidencies in sculptures and bronze panels.

Abby's typical bounce and sparkle was understandably subdued this morning but as they walked, Gibbs saw her gradually begin to relax, the strain less visible on her lovely face.

For her part, Abby could feel her sad mood easing in his company. Today had the feeling of being one of her see-saw days, when she could swing from feeling relatively normal and cheerful to zooming straight down into the doldrums in the space of a few minutes.

As they moved through the different rooms, Abby related anecdotes from her dad's previous visits, pointing out spots where Ben loved to sit and watch the world go by, or favorite statues he'd make a point of visiting each year.

Abby paused by some statues, reading the quotations carved into the red granite, some familiar to both of them but others more obscure. She pointed out quotes her dad enjoyed, telling Gibbs the stories behind why they were particular favorites, and he was happy to listen to her husky voice and reciprocate with a few tales of his own.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over towards one statue. "Look, Gibbs, here's another one he liked and it's a favourite of mine too."

When he squinted slightly at the smaller inscription, she couldn't resist teasing him. "Did you bring your glasses?"

He gave her a mild glare, but the smirk gave away him away and he heard her much loved throaty giggle break out for the first time today.

"You read it then, save an old Marine straining his eyes."

"Don't give me old... " she scoffed, smiling at him. "Although I'm so gonna put those glasses on a chain one day so you can wear 'em round your neck... you'd look very studious."

He snorted. "Not unless you want your Caf!Pow deliveries to dry up."

"You wouldn't?..." When he merely quirked an eyebrow at her, she squinted at him suspiciously. "You would... Okay, moving on... I'll read it for you then. 'A woman is like a tea bag - you can't tell how strong she is until you put her in hot water.' Isn't that just totally cool?"

"I like it. It's also you and Gloria..." he paused, grinning. "To a T."

Groaning, she rolled her eyes, "That's terrible, Gibbs. Are you channelling your inner Tony?"

"Don't tell him... I'd never hear the end of it. It's true though." When she looked askance at him, he inclined his head towards the statue, "About you and your mom."

"Oh... Mm, I guess so..." she didn't sound convinced but then acknowledged. "Well, certainly Gloria."

He slung an arm round her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple as they moved off, "You too, Abbs."

Whenever Abby was in an uncertain mood or feeling particularly emotional, one of the casualties was her self confidence and it didn't take much for Abby to succumb to self doubt... far too often for his liking.

As they neared the plaza with the timeline of significant dates in FDR's life engraved on the steps, Abby pulled him to a halt, folding her parasol shut. Motioning Gibbs to face her, she grasped his shoulders, smiling up into his face.

"Now then, you gotta close your eyes when you turn round... no peeking."

That earned her an eyeroll but he did as she asked when he turned round, but protested when she tried to hand him her folded parasol. "I need my hands, Gibbs. Just suck it up, it's only for a minute... and you look very fetching."

He grumbled under his breath but took it, shaking his head at himself. Only for Abby would he stand here in the park with his eyes closed and a lacy black parasol clutched in his hands.

Wondering idly what she needed her hands for, he jumped slightly when Abby stepped behind him and reached round to cover his eyes with her hands.

Gibbs snorted. "Don't you trust me to keep my eyes closed, Abbs?"

"Not sure I do trust a sneaky sniper, no. Although there's now a flaw in my master plan as I can't see the steps to test you on the dates."

Without her boots, Abby was a few inches shorter than Gibbs and couldn't reach his face that easily from behind, his broad shoulders making it more of a stretch. Stepping closer to peer over his shoulder meant she was virtually plastered against his back... and she'd take any excuse to touch him.

The feel of his warm skin and the brush of the strands of silver hair hanging over his forehead against her fingers were enough to get her pulse rate spiking.

And was she imagining things or was that a slight hitch in his breathing as she touched him?

Laughingly questioning him on the dates engraved on the steps, Gibbs got just about every one right, even distracted as he was by the warm press of the body behind him and the slender hands resting on his face.

"Not bad at all, Gibbs..." she admitted, resting her chin on his shoulder, relishing his warm presence. "Although maybe you have an unfair advantage... coz you're a lot nearer those dates than I am." She broke away laughing as he turned and tried to tickle her, and she snatched her parasol from him and took off down the path.

TBC...

A/N: This chapter was getting a bit long so I split it... *ducks*... another update soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Reminders

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews – appreciate every one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Reminders<strong>

When Gibbs caught up with her, Abby grinned at him and he was pleased to see her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Raising her parasol over her shoulder again, she looped her arm through his as they walked on. "That was fun, Gibbs. Ben used to play that game with me... and not just here. He'd ambush me with questions about the quotes from the statues too. That's probably why I remember most of them."

A coil of worry ran through him. Was Abby hinting that she'd played that game with him now because she thought of him as a substitute for Ben... that she wanted him now to fulfil the role of a father in her life?

It was something they'd never discussed outright and she'd never hinted before that she thought about him that way. But it was hardly a topic you could just drop into the conversation. He'd always hoped that the way they'd flirted over the years had made it plain that he didn't think of her as a daughter.

He was protective of her. Sure he was. Abby was his friend and he cared about her, a lot more than he'd ever let on.

Possessive even. Well, yeah... There was a lot more to the _my girl_ he signed on her cheek than Abby probably realized.

But feeling like a father towards her? Hell, no. The feelings he had for Abby would make that thought really... _hinky._

He became absorbed in his thoughts as he walked close beside her as they made their way along the edge of the Tidal Basin. Following a detour for caffeine after Gibbs spotted a coffee vendor and set off with the speed of a man deprived for all of... two hours, they reached the linking path leading to the Thomas Jefferson memorial.

Gibbs took Abby's hand as they circled the monument and she looked about her at the familiar scene. "Y'know, I'm not sure why but coming here triggers more memories of Ben than being back in New Orleans."

He considered for a few moments before replying, his voice thoughtful. "Bound to I s'pose when this is your home now... least I hope it is."

She came to a halt and squeezed his hand. "Of course it is." New Orleans hadn't felt like home for a very long time.

"And maybe it's coz you remember Ben more here as well." Gibbs speculated, gazing down at her. "Even before he died, hadn't it been a while since you'd been back in New Orleans?"

"Yeah, I guess," Abby tilted her head in a familiar gesture as she considered his words. "I hadn't been back to see everyone for... oh, about 18 months I s'pose before his last trip to DC."

"More since he died though?" Gibbs tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and she fought the urge to lean into his touch.

"Yeah, but it's odd... when I went back last year to visit his grave, I almost couldn't feel him... feel his spirit I mean," said Abby, gazing off into the distance as she remembered. "Although his body may have been there, his grave just didn't seem to have any connection to him. I felt him more when I went back to his favourite haunts. The house is an obvious one I know... and his favourite bar."

Gibbs chuckled. "Oh yeah, he told me about that place."

"Yeah, it was a real dive but he loved it," Abby told him with a fond smile. "Went back with Luca and we could both almost see him sitting there at the bar... and all his buddies were there, so it was a great night... even if I did have to heave Luca into a cab afterwards. In Luca's house too I could feel him. Plus here and a few other places in DC... even in my apartment I feel closer to him than at his graveside."

"Well, however much you love graveyards, Abbs, he's not really there... or at least his spirit isn't."

Gibbs understood all too well what Abby meant.

For him, his house was the place where he felt Shannon and Kelly most keenly, both their loss and the happy memories they'd built together in their years there. There were times when Shannon's presence was so clear that he'd swear he could smell her perfume and hear her laughter.

When he visited Stillwater, he'd also be able to sense her in so many places... where he'd first seen her in the store window, the station where they met, where they'd first kissed. But most often it was here in DC, and especially the house where Kelly had spent the majority of her short life, that conjured up their presence so vividly.

Abby's soft voice drew him from his thoughts. "Standing by Ben's grave, the place just felt like an empty shell... which it was of course. I'm not expressing this very well I know... It just made me feel guilty in a way."

"Why?" he asked, gently.

"I stood next to Gloria and... I dunno," she bit her lip at she struggled to articulate her thoughts. "I won't say I felt nothing standing there but it wasn't the same... I felt more grief here."

He shrugged and turned to face her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Everyone finds different ways to cope... and remember."

"I'm not sure I'll go back to his grave again..." admitted Abby, softly.

She looked up at him, swallowing the question which flashed across her mind but by the minute flinch he gave, she saw he'd made the connection anyway, and immediately felt a surge of guilt that she'd broached the subject in the first place.

He looked away momentarily before taking a deep breath and continuing, his voice thick with emotion. "Yeah... I go sometimes... to talk to them but not often. Find 'em more in the house than I do at their graves."

Even after all this time, all a visit to their graves conjured up was the incredible pain of their funeral and then later seeing the small internment stones for the first time.

Abby reached up to clasp his hands where they rested on her shoulders and his gaze refocused on her face. "I'm sorry, Gibbs... I didn't mean to remind you."

He squeezed her shoulders in reassurance. "It's okay."

It had become slightly easier over the years to talk about Shannon and Kelly, if only to friends like Ducky and Abby, but sometimes his automatic gut wrenching reaction still threatened to choke him, and it would take him a few minutes to recover his equilibrium.

"D'ya want to go inside?" She sought to change the subject, sensing he'd reached his limit of sharing for the moment.

He nodded and let her lead the way up the steps. When they reached the top, she asked him quietly, "Come and look at the inscriptions, Gibbs? There's one over here that Ben loved."

As they joined the people making their way through the memorial, Gibbs followed Abby as she circled round to the panel containing excerpts from the Declaration of Independence.

It had been years since he'd been to this memorial so felt almost like a tourist again himself. As he was watching her closely while she read the inscription, he saw the small smile begin to curve her lips.

When Gibbs moved to stand beside her, Abby glanced at him, her soft smile still in place. "I was just remembering standing here last time with him... he loved this one. He used to drive us mad as kids at home making us recite it and if we got it wrong, we couldn't get away with it, or pass it off that he'd make a mistake lip reading it. Oh no, he'd make us do it again... from the beginning... I can feel him, Gibbs. It's like he's standing right here."

"Maybe he is," he suggested softly.

She laughed lightly. "He'll be demanding coffee any minute now then."

"Sensible guy." He grinned when she smiled up at him and bumped her shoulder gently. "Come on, let's get out of the crowd."

They made their way outside and found a quiet corner to perch on the steps, and she leaned against his shoulder as she sat down. "I was lucky... to have a dad I was so close to." She was reminded of that every time she thought of Tony's difficult relationship with his dad.

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. "He was proud of you, Abbs, and your career."

As he was... proud of the name she'd forged for herself in a predominantly male environment but without compromising who she was, or even hiding how she preferred to look.

"Was proud of him too... of both of them, of how they coped."

"Protective too." As long as he'd known her, Abby had been especially protective of her deaf father and mother.

"Comes with the territory, Gibbs, although Gloria has always resented anything where she thought I was being a fusspot or too much of a mother hen." She looked down at their joined hands, enjoying the feel of his warm callused palm against hers.

"Well, she's as feisty as her daughter... or you're as feisty as she is, whichever way round it is. Although I think Ben enjoyed being fussed over by you."

"You noticed?" Abby shared a smile with him. After a few minutes sitting quietly, she nudged him and stood up. "Come on, there's something I wanna show you."

As they moved back towards the Tidal Basin, Abby led Gibbs to an area overlooking the water and leaned on the railings.

"He loved this spot," she explained. "We'd stand here for ages watching the boats and then we'd have lunch from one of the hotdog stands over there."

Suddenly, the memories today had triggered overwhelmed her and she felt tears starting to well up. Trying to will them away, she was conscious of Gibbs moving nearer.

"Abby," he whispered, heart aching for her pain.

"Oh Gibbs, we argued so many times those last few months," she admitted, her voice breaking. "Why didn't I make more of an effort to make it up with him?"

"You weren't to know they were the last months, Abbs. Don't torture yourself. You told me you'd argued, but not what about." He'd tried to get Abby to open up a few times, but had backed off when she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

She glanced at him, her hesitation still visible but she eventually sighed and looked down at her hands. "The outlaws mostly."

He frowned. "Who?"

"Sorry... it's what I call Luca's in-laws," she explained. "You know we've never got on."

"Yeah, I remember."

It wasn't something she talked about much because she seemed to sense it made him annoyed on her behalf.

He knew Abby didn't have a good relationship with her younger brother's wife, Julie. They only tolerated each other at best, he suspected mostly for Luca's sake and Gloria's. Her niece, however, adored her aunt Abby... much to Julie's disgust.

"Anyway, if it weren't for Luca, I doubt I'd see my niece at all," she explained. "The entire outlaw clan don't approve of me at all and I doubt that's gonna change any time soon... I guess I'm just not suitable sister-in-law or aunt material and in the months before Ben died, I'd had a big argument with Julie."

Abby remembered how Ben had always defended her in any family argument, but even he hadn't known the full extent of the animosity between her and Luca's in-laws.

"Is that why you fell out with Ben..." When she nodded, he went on, asking, "Did he know about the argument?"

"Yeah, he knew we'd argued but not what it was about and that was partly the reason falling out with Ben. He was trying to get me to build bridges... wanted me to take the first step and try and make it up with them." Her voice was soft as she recounted the difficult memory. "I wasn't keen... didn't see it as all my fault and I wasn't convinced it would work... and you know how stubborn I am."

"Nah... not you." He teased her gently, wrapping an arm round her shoulders.

"So when I wouldn't budge, we argued and in a way, I was so pissed at Ben for not seeing it totally from my point of view. That's the last time we spoke and it ended in a fight." She swallowed round a sudden lump in her throat and her voice was husky when she continued. "If I could take back anything, it would be that. I was just reminded of it when I stood here, that the last time I was here with him it was a happy time..."

She looked down and he was quiet while she struggled to retain her composure, rubbing her arm gently. Even now Abby was too stubborn to give in to her tears, even in front of him.

"What was the argument about?"

He bit back a smile as she adopted a nasal New York twang, which he assumed was how Julie sounded. "Julie said if only I was a _normal_ woman, I'd be married and giving my parents some grandchildren by now... the implication being presumably like she was. I lost my temper and nearly took her head off... she said more, I said more... and it all got a bit out of hand."

He felt a surge of anger on her behalf and struggled not to show it. He'd never met the outlaws and from the sound of it, that was a good thing. It would be difficult, if not impossible, for him to remain quiet in the face of remarks like that about _his _Abbs.

"Why didn't you tell Ben what it was about?"

She shrugged, "I was as much to blame as Julie was and I didn't wanna upset him and Gloria and..."

"Go on," he prompted gently when she trailed off.

She was silent for so long, he thought she'd decided not to tell him but eventually she sighed and looked down at fidgeting hands. "Well... I couldn't help thinking that maybe they might agree... that they'd rather I were a wife and a mom somewhere nearby. Gloria loves her granddaughter and I know she'd like more. Didn't want to see it in their faces I guess that they'd had similar thoughts."

"Oh, Abbs..." He shifted closer, leaning his head against hers and squeezing her shoulder. "You know they loved you... Gloria loves you just as you are."

"I know... I just..." She bit her lip nervously. "It doesn't matter now. It all seems pretty petty and trivial. I'm not proud of myself, Gibbs... it's not important what Julie said, not really and I let it fester."

"Hindsight's 20/20, Abbs." When she leaned more fully against him, he shifted his arm to tug her closer and they stood quietly for a few minutes before he broke the silence. "How's it been since then when you've gone back?"

"Well... it's not really any easier. It's sort of an armed truce I guess... we just ignore one another really. And it's as much my fault now as it is theirs, to keep the resentment going this long," she admitted ruefully. "I think Julie keeps her mouth shut chiefly for Luca's sake. They asked me down there this weekend but I didn't wanna go."

"Understandable... even with Gloria about, the atmosphere wouldn't be easy." He cupped her face, stroking her cheek before admitting softly. "Glad you're here, Abby."

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and whispered, "So am I."

"Now's maybe not the time," he suggested, "but one day you'll work it out with 'em."

"There's so many things I wish I'd said to him, Gibbs." She turned her head towards the water again, her vision blurring as more tears welled up.

"I'm sure Ben knew." He watched her shining eyes as she tried to suppress her tears. "Abbs...?"

"I'm okay. It's just... I hate crying in public, you know I do," she said, voice cracking. "You always get people patting you on the head as if you're a dog."

Gibbs moved to stand close behind her, placing his arms on the railings either side of her body, shielding her from view.

He murmured in her ear. "No one can see you now."

Immediately, Abby turned and his arms went round her, hands moving soothingly over her back and hair as he virtually cradled her. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms round his strong back, clinging to him with her hands fisting in his shirt. A shuddering sob went through her as she finally let herself cry, with one of the few people she trusted to look after her while she did.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: Two Down, One To Go

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: And hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for giving me an 'aha' moment with her insight for this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Two Down, One To Go<strong>

As he held Abby close, Gibbs was aware of passersby glancing in their direction and he angled his body so he was shielding Abby as much as possible from their curious gaze.

Although Abby typically expressed her emotions openly, she didn't cry very often. This time, he was thankful the tears were flowing. He wasn't sure how much she'd shared about the argument with her father with anyone else before, but it sounded as if it had been bottled up for a while.

Her tears subsided relatively quickly into sniffles, her breathing hitching as she struggled to control her crying – even now her stubbornness kicking in.

But she still stayed within the circle of his arms.

Her face was buried in his neck, her breath warm as it tickled over his skin. He curled his hand round the back of her neck and pressed his nose into her hair, letting her perfume wash over him, all too aware of the soft curves moulded against him but willing his body not to react.

Eventually, Abby drew back, giving him a shaky smile as she untangled herself from his arms and began rummaging in her bag for a tissue. Gibbs let her go reluctantly and leaned against the railings again, turning to look over the water, giving her space while she tidied up.

"Did I miss any?" she asked, her voice even more gravelly than usual, waving the tissue at him.

He cupped a hand under her chin, tilting her face to the light to examine her red-rimmed eyes. "A bit."

Gently wiping away the smudges of mascara from under her eyes, Gibbs resisted the urge to kiss her tear tracks away.

Abby fought the shiver triggered by the feel of his warm hand on her face and found herself drawn to his warm concerned gaze... wanting to just burrow back into his arms. She could stay nuzzled against that neck forever.

The feeling of his strong arms around her and the familiar comforting scent of mingled coffee, sawdust and something that was indefinably Gibbs had always made her feel safe.

He was her rock.

And since Ben died, their friendship... their bond... had strengthened even further. Abby wasn't sure what she'd have done without him.

Releasing his hold, Gibbs stepped back, lips twitching in a small smile. "All done."

Impulsively, Abby leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek, whispering. "Thank you, Gibbs."

He brushed his fingers across her cheek in response, the intimacy of the moment tugging at him. "It's little enough. Wish I could do more."

When he turned to look over the water, he pulled her arm through his, folding her hand in both of his... all of which didn't help his self control but he found himself needing the physical contact as much as she did.

"You do help, Gibbs..." insisted Abby warmly. "I couldn't have got through this last year without you... and I don't think I tell you that often enough."

"No need, Abbs. It's a tough day to get through."

By revealing so much of herself emotionally and wanting him to stay with her on such a difficult day, Abby was showing him a level of trust that he vowed silently he'd never take for granted.

"Feel better for my cry though..." she admitted, giving him an almost shy smile as he squeezed her hand. "Lighter somehow... it's good to get it all out. Now I just feel tired is all."

"We can stop anytime you like if it's too much. I can take you home if you want?" he offered.

Abby shook her head. "No, I'm good..."

The sudden sound of her stomach growling had him grinning and he tilted his head in that way she'd always found cute... although she risked a head slap if she ever told him so.

"Someone disagrees."

"Hmmm," Abby considered. "Maybe we can get some lunch soon and shut it up... or at least some caffeine will." His stomach chose that moment to join in and Abby giggled. "Now was that at the mention of food or caffeine?"

He laughed. "Both I reckon."

"Just give me a few more minutes and we'll head off." She settled against his side again and gazed out over the water.

"Take as long as you need, Abbs." She smiled at him in thanks and rested her head against his shoulder once more as she became lost in her thoughts, enjoying the feel of his solid presence by her side.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, he asked quietly. "Did you call Gloria this weekend?"

Since the death of her husband, Gloria hadn't visited DC so Gibbs had only seen her briefly on video calls in Abby's lab when he'd been able to say hello.

Abby nodded, her pigtails swinging. "Yeah, yesterday."

"How's she doing?"

Ben's death had devastated her and Gloria had seemed to age overnight, and now sounded a pale shadow of the feisty woman Gibbs remembered.

"Just about coping, I think. She's gone to stay with Luca this weekend and I think they're going to visit the posse of outlaws too." He bit back a smile at her description. "I just feel a bit guilty for not going back to see her this weekend but Fathers' Day was always our time, y'know, me and Ben's, so she understood I think that I wanted to stay here... at least I hope she does."

Gibbs brought a hand up to stroke her loose pigtails gently. "She always has, you know that."

She glanced at his profile. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. Today can't be easy for you either. I don't mean to trigger painful memories."

He squeezed her shoulder in silent acknowledgement, knowing she was referring mostly to Kelly but also Jackson.

Fathers' Day had never been easy for Gibbs since he'd lost his whole world. His girls' birthdays and Christmas, and the day they died, were the worst times of every year, but there was also something about Fathers' Day that was a tough reminder of what might have been.

He could have been one of these middle aged fathers he could now see wandering round the parks with their grown-up daughter on their arm, or even playing with grandkids on the grass.

"Never less than difficult, Abbs, but I try to remember some of the good things now too."

He often wondered what his precious little girl might look like now, if she'd survived to reach her mid twenties.

He figured she'd be a mirror image of her mother by now, who he'd known since they were both in their late teens. So he'd always imagined Kelly would have grown up to look very much like his Shannon. At eight, Kelly had light brown hair with hints of her mother's red coming through, and she'd been blessed with Shannon's delicate facial bone structure, coupled with his blue eyes.

"Did you manage to spend many Fathers' Days with Kelly?" Abby asked, tentatively, feeling him tense slightly beside her.

Gibbs drew in a deep steadying breath and cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah... some. If I was deployed, she always sent a card or present she'd made at school... even if it arrived late."

She reached up to squeeze his hand where it rested on her shoulder, wishing she could take away even some of his pain.

Abby was always touched when Gibbs shared anything personal with her, especially about his first wife and daughter. Over the years, he'd told her a few things and each nugget was gathered up with care. It humbled her that he would trust her enough to share some of his most precious and painful memories.

"You've always been so great with kids, Gibbs," she ventured, softly. "I can see you being a terrific father."

"Well, she had me wrapped round her little finger..." He smiled as he remembered, swallowing hard round the lump in his throat before continuing. "But then all dads probably say that. I bet Ben did." He saw her small smile in acknowledgement.

When Kelly was growing up, he and his daughter were inseparable.

Since the day he'd first held her in the hospital, Kelly had grabbed his heart in her tiny hands. The role of doting father sat well on him and he felt being a father was his greatest achievement, until his world had been ripped apart.

It had taken years before he felt anything other than an empty shell, defined by more than just his grief. If it hadn't been for Mike Franks, he was sure he'd have gone under. By giving him a job, Gibbs gained something to cling onto again.

A purpose in life.

For the first ten years after losing his family, Gibbs spent every difficult anniversary in his basement, drinking to forget, despite whatever his current wife might have wanted to do that day.

Dealing with losing his first family hadn't gotten any easier as the years passed, and his marriages with wives two and three had been desperate and misguided attempts to replace Shannon. Later, his fourth wife, Stephanie, had been an attempt to get over Jenny walking away from him after Paris.

The lack of kids with Susan, his second wife and then Diane, had been a bone of contention and, he suspected, had contributed to the failure of those relationships. But then he couldn't have faced the risk of having another child... not so close to the loss of Kelly.

By the time Stephanie had come along, he'd been more open to the idea and she'd wanted kids but found within a year of their marriage that she couldn't have them.

It was a bitter irony that he suspected Stephanie hadn't appreciated.

Abby saw his gaze come back to her from a distance and it was a few more moments before he spoke but she willingly accepted his change of subject. "I missed our dinner last night."

"So did I, Gibbs."

In recent years, although he'd still spend Fathers' Day itself alone in his basement, he usually spent the night before having dinner with Abby and her father at her apartment. He got on well with Ben and enjoyed the chance to practice his signing... even if it was difficult to keep up with the pair of them when they signed at high speed. And when he left, Abby would press a dish of food into his hands for the Sunday.

He'd never asked but he suspected Abby had told her dad something about Shannon and Kelly as Ben never questioned him about that side of his life, and never made any references to Gibbs' family, as might have been normal under the circumstances.

It was another illustration of just how much Abby cared for him, how she'd seek to protect him from having any painful memories triggered.

Her voice brought his attention back to her face.

"But I've been thoroughly spoiled all weekend. Ziva cooked dinner on Friday night, and yesterday I had lunch with Ducky which is always one of my totally favourite things to do. Then I had a girlie afternoon with Carol shopping," she giggled when he rolled his eyes. "And then Saturday evening I curled up with Tony on his couch for a movie night."

He'd overheard DiNozzo and Ducky organizing all that and he was thankful everyone was taking such good care of her. But then they always did. So that was most of this difficult weekend taken care of... that just left Fathers' Day itself.

"Did it help?" he asked, softly.

"Oh yes, Gibbs. It helped... a lot. Although, poor Tony. I fell asleep during the second movie... or rather I fell asleep _against_ Tony and bless him, he didn't wake me but merely stretched us both out on his couch and I slept right through, although I'm not sure he did. He makes for a very comfy pillow though, but his back was giving him grief this morning... which reminds me." Abby held up a finger before digging in her bag again. "Tony dropped me off this morning and told me to ring if I needed a lift back later. I'd better text him and say I've got a lift... if I have, that is... got a lift?" she glanced at him, tilting her head.

"Told ya. I'm here all day if ya want and I'll drive ya home later."

It had taken him a while to suppress his jealous reaction whenever Abby described sleeping in Tony's arms or on his couch. Fortunately, he was now past that, accepting that they were best friends and nothing more. He knew his senior agent thought of Abby as the sister he'd never had and now Gibbs could appreciate just how much Tony took care of her.

After she'd fired off a text, Abby grabbed his hand and started to walk away from the water, pulling him after her. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch and then maybe we could work our way round the rest of the park and the monument, and then if you're a very good Very Special Agent, I'll buy you dinner too."

When he gave her a look, she rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, we'll go halves then… but remember I've only got one coffin to support whereas you've got two lots of alimony still to pay."

He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips as he held up a finger. "Only one now."

"Really?" She whipped her head round so quickly as she halted that he had to lean back to avoid the flying pigtails. "What happened, Gibbs? Did Tobias take another one off your hands?"

That earned her one of those gorgeous laughing smiles of his which always made her stomach flip.

"Nope. Stephanie's getting remarried."

"Wow," Abby grinned up at him, bouncing on her toes. "So that's two down and one to go then. Maybe we should work on that... see if we can play matchmaker and get the last one off your hands... or off your bank balance I mean. What's her type?... I mean apart from tall, blue eyed, silver-haired Marines? Not that you were probably silver then... more like salt and pepper, although it may have been more pepper than salt back then..."

Abby trailed off as she looked him over, as always getting easily distracted by just how good he looked. Shaking herself, she carried on. "And maybe she's changed types anyway by now seeing as how you got divorced and all..."

He snorted in amusement and tugged her hand to get her moving again before she could get any deeper into some mad scheme, pleased to see some of her sparkle returning.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: I have no idea what Gibbs' second wife's name is and until they let us into it in canon, if they ever do, I'm just gonna make it up. And yes, in canon we now know Gloria is also dead but she isn't here... Am going to be away for a bit but hoping to continue with updates if the internet connection behaves.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunchtime Distractions

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Another background-y type chapter before we can move the day along. FFnet is driving me nuts and won't let me reply to some reviews, so apologies if I've missed anyone. Appreciate every comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Lunchtime Distractions<strong>

As Fathers' Day fell on the third Sunday in June, it wasn't a national holiday but most of DC seemed to be doing something nice for their father today, and the parks and all the places to eat nearby were busy. It had always been difficult to get a reservation in any restaurant for Sunday lunch, but Abby and her dad usually managed to enjoye a picnic lunch or bought hot dogs from one of the street vendors.

And that's what Gibbs and Abby did now.

After buying hot dogs and drinks, they grabbed a spot in the shade and sat on the grass to tuck into their lunch.

Sitting cross-legged next to him, Abby felt more relaxed than earlier. She knew she was going to be exhausted later, the inevitable result of her emotions going up and down like a rollercoaster all day but she was so glad Gibbs was here.

There'd been so many anniversaries during the last year and he'd been right there with her for every one of them.

The first anniversary of Ben's death had fallen on a Saturday and Abby came into work, needing to keep busy. It would be a difficult enough time but if she could just get through the weekend, she felt sure Monday would be a better day.

At the time, she'd just felt so lost and empty, convinced the pain of losing her dad would never lessen. They saw death every day through their work, but Abby never found her professional familiarity with it made losing friends or family any easier.

Gibbs hadn't tried to talk her out of working, had merely showed up partway through the day with lunch and picked her up later to drive her home when she was too tired to continue. They'd spent hours that evening in his basement and she drank far too much bourbon.

But she'd been more than grateful for his silent company. He more than anyone knew there was no easy comfort for raw grief.

Helping her upstairs, Gibbs insisted she take his bed while he slept on the couch but gave in when she grabbed his hand and asked him not to go. He'd spooned behind her, holding her gently till she fell asleep... and she'd fallen in love with him a little bit more.

Last Christmas, which Gloria had spent with Luca and her grandson, Abby had stayed in DC, unable to face Christmas in New Orleans but feeling guilty about it. She and Gibbs had spent the day quietly together, neither feeling like being part of the festive season. Abby had insisted on cooking for them, not a Christmas meal but an ordinary dinner and they'd spent the rest of the day and that evening in his basement, drinking and talking, or in comfortable silence while she helped him work on his latest project.

And on her dad's birthday, Gibbs had turned up unexpectedly at her apartment with food. Sitting close together on her couch, he'd listened to her talk about her father, sharing his own memories of the man.

Abby was brought out of her memories by Gibbs grabbing the debris from their lunch and disposing of it. When he returned, he stretched out on the grass, hands behind his head and closed his eyes. She smiled to herself when he seemed to doze within a few minutes... was there anywhere he couldn't manage to drop off to sleep?

Abby took the rare opportunity to simply look at him without having to sneak a glance or feeling self conscious about it.

_God, he was gorgeous._

She might see him almost every day but Abby never tired of gazing at the lines of his tanned handsome face, strong nose, firm jawline and edible neck, and the long powerful body stretched out beside her was very distracting. The lines on his face had softened and Gibbs looked as relaxed as she'd seen him in a while.

She couldn't get his expression of tenderness when he'd dried her tears out of her mind, but didn't dare let herself hope that it meant anything other than caring for a friend.

A mischievous thought occurred to her and Abby looked round before pulling up a piece of long grass, biting back a giggle as she checked to see if Gibbs still had his eyes closed. His breathing was deep and even and he gave every appearance of still being asleep as she inched the grass towards his neck.

Well, tickling him may only be second best to licking and nibbling on that neck, but she'd take what she could get as she was never likely to be able to get her hands or mouth on him in the way she wanted.

She'd almost reached his skin and glanced briefly up to his face, only to meet the gaze of a single blue eye watching her.

_Busted_.

She chuckled, whipping her hands behind her back to conceal the grass. "I guess trying to out-sneak a sneaky sniper was doomed to failure."

"What ya hiding Abbs? A weapon?" A smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth and she put on her best innocent face.

"I'll never tell."

A familiar smirk broke out. "In that case you leave me no choice..." His voice dropped even deeper to the level that always made her shiver and he propped himself up on his elbows, giving her a mock glare. "Federal agent. Drop your weapon."

Laughing, she shook her head. "Oh no, Gibbs. A girl never gives up her weapon."

"Guess I'll just have to disarm you then."

Before she could move, Gibbs surged upright and reached for her arms, pinning her wrists together behind her back. Giggling, Abby struggled against his firm grip as she tried without much success to wrench her arms free, almost falling against him as she did so.

They both stilled at the same time as they became aware how close they were.

The feel of his arms, those blue eyes so near and that mouth within reach... Abby was almost overcome with the urge to lean forward and taste him, and she saw his gaze flick between her eyes and her mouth as if he'd caught onto her thought.

The sudden shrieking of kids playing nearby caused them both to jump and Gibbs abruptly released her arms and scooted back slightly to put a safe distance between them. Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face and into his hair. He'd come so close to kissing her just then... wrapping his arms round her and bending his head to take her mouth.

Lately, the more time he spent near Abby, the harder it had become to trust himself.

His intense need for her was only increasing. During the past year, they'd turned to each other more for a variety of reasons, not only her father's death but also the grief of Jenny dying, combined with the wrench of losing his entire team at once.

But his feelings for Abby dated back long before then.

When she first came to work at NCIS, he'd been aware how attractive Abby was. Any man had to be blind not to see that. But he'd still been married to Stephanie at the time, so Abby was just another lovely woman who happened to be a colleague.

But after his divorce, her quiet empathy and instinctive support had helped change their mutual professional respect into a solid friendship, and over the years that had only grown stronger.

Abby could brighten the darkest of days.

But when Mikel Mawr had become a threat, Gibbs had realized his feelings were much stronger than mere friendship. The sheer intensity of the jealousy and possessiveness that seized him then had taken him by surprise.

Then the Cape Fear had blown everything to hell, including his memory of his developing feelings for Abby. His struggle back to normality had taken longer than Gibbs had ever admitted to anyone and continued long after he'd returned from Mexico.

It had taken months before he remembered what he'd begun to feel for Abby and to feel it again. His reaction to her in that Marilyn Monroe dress had been way more than what a mere friend should feel. But it had only hit him full force again when Abby had nearly been killed by that damn robotic car.

But by then she'd been involved with Marty and he'd resigned himself to being too late and loving her from afar.

Then a certain Army Lieutenant Colonel had arrived on the scene and he'd tried to convince himself it was for the best... that here was an opportunity for him to move on and that maybe he could have another chance at happiness, even if wasn't with Abby... until yet another relationship crashed and burned. Then nearly drowning in that car with Maddie had at least given him a chance to make peace of sorts with the memory of his girls and he'd begun to look forward instead of constantly back to his past.

Then Ben had died and here they were... so much closer.

But Gibbs still didn't know if Abby shared his feelings, although there was a look in her eye just now that made him wonder. They'd flirted over the years but then Abby flirted with everyone. And although there was no denying the chemistry between them, both had studiously avoided tackling what that might mean for both of them. The past year had been so difficult for Abby, for them both in a way, and he hadn't pushed her, hadn't tried to see if she was interested in more happening between them.

"Gibbs... you okay?" The tentative whisper brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced up to see Abby staring at him, looking pensive.

He nodded, giving her a small smile. "Yup, I'm fine, Abbs. So where next?"

Abby hesitated, still looking at him in concern before suggesting, "Umm, well, we could wander up to the Monument and then maybe the Smithsonian if we've got time."

"Got all day and all evening if you want, Abbs. We could get some dinner later and then I'll drive you home."

Gibbs got to his feet, holding out a hand to help her. She let him pull her up, choosing not to call him on his obvious distraction. He'd pulled back physically as well as mentally just now and Abby was worried she'd upset him somehow or perhaps given herself away. She wondered if he'd read more in her face than she'd intended to let slip.

For now she was content to walk at his side as they continued their slow meandering, heading generally in the direction of the Washington Monument, the crowds increasing the nearer they got.

As they walked, Abby sought to break the slightly uncomfortable silence which had descended over them. "When I spoke to Jackson a couple of weeks ago, he said you were going over for the weekend soon. I thought it was this weekend."

He shook his head, taking her hand again as he dragged his thoughts away from thinking about her. "Nope, not going till the 4th July weekend now. Go down on the Friday, back Monday."

"What made you change your mind?" she asked, curious.

He shrugged. "We both agreed it could wait till then."

Abby pulled on his hand, bringing them both to a halt. "Oh, Gibbs, you didn't cancel your visit coz of me, did ya?"

"Thought you might need some company instead. So did Jack." His dad was very fond of Abby and was concerned about how she would cope this weekend as much as Gibbs was.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. Jack must be disappointed." She worried at her bottom lip, looking down.

"Hey, no need." Gibbs tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "We've had years of not seeing each other on Fathers' Day... one more's not gonna make a difference. This way, I can make a weekend of it."

Even when he wasn't deployed, Gibbs made a point of spending Fathers' Day with Shannon and Kelly. He'd ring his dad sometime during the day but it was nearly always the following weekend before they all went to Stillwater. Jackson was more than happy to wait for a visit if it meant he got to see his granddaughter as well as his son and Shannon.

"But I don't wanna damage your relationship or interfere with your plans," protested Abby, searching his eyes. "You two are only just getting back on an even keel."

He smiled, shaking his head, anxious to dispel her worry. Cupping her face in his hands, he signed a familiar _My girl_ on her cheek. "You're just as important, Abbs."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7: Clarifying

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks to Gibbsredhoodie, Bamacrush and With the Grain for all the hand-holding and support for this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Clarifying<strong>

Gibbs took Abby's hand in his as they manoeuvred through the crowds. Abby led him to one of the benches and they settled in to enjoy the view and wait for a gap in the volume of people heading towards the Monument.

Abby sat with her parasol tilted to shield her from the sun and looped her arm through his as she leaned against his side.

"Ben always loved people watching and sometimes if it was crowded like it is today, we didn't end up going into the Monument at all. But he'd never tire of spying on people. He used to like to try and work out the relationships of the people he could see all around him. Who was with who... who shouldn't have been with who..." Abby grinned at him as he snorted in amusement.

"Being deaf made him extra observant I guess..." commented Gibbs and Abby nodded in agreement. "Same as you can't get anything passed Gloria."

Abby giggled softly. "Totally. And of course, we could chat about it here and feel mostly safe that no one would understand what we were signing. He got caught out one day though, when a woman came up to us and signed furiously at him that she didn't appreciate being told she looked like a tent in her dress. Poor man... I was so busy laughing that I couldn't help him apologize."

Gibbs joined in her laughter and she saw the lines in his face relaxing again, the distraction from earlier seemingly dissipated. There was a quality to his silences that it had taken her a few years to be able to read with a fair degree of accuracy, but when she did, they were very eloquent. This one was a restful silence as opposed to the preoccupied tension filled one from earlier.

As they sat quietly, Abby saw Gibbs catch sight of a family with two small kids playing on the grass and she felt her heart ache at the sudden wistful look on his face, his blue eyes sad. She reached down to squeeze his hand gently and he rewarded her with a brief smile, tilting his head in acknowledgement of her unspoken support.

Gibbs was just about to suggest moving on when he overheard a comment from a passing elderly couple and couldn't help stiffening at the harsh words.

"You'd think he wouldn't want his daughter to go out looking like that."

He felt Abby momentarily tense beside him and his fists clenched as he tried to control his reaction, intense anger rolling through him.

"You don't know he's her father, dear." The woman's husband cast an apologetic glance Abby's way as he tried to hurry his wife along out of earshot.

But she wasn't to be silenced in a hurry and the strident voice reached them where they sat. "Well, he's old enough to be her father."

"It's okay, Gibbs," Abby placed her hand over his as Gibbs glared threateningly in the direction of the elderly woman who'd made the overloud comment.

"No, it isn't," he gritted out.

He wasn't sure what annoyed him more... the comment about Abby's appearance or the assumption that he was her father. He turned to look at her, puzzled why she didn't seem angry or upset. If anything, she appeared resigned, as if it was something she heard a lot.

"It doesn't bother me, Gibbs, honestly it doesn't... not any more" Abby squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile.

She was touched he would become annoyed on her behalf... but then he would on anyone's behalf. Gibbs hated prejudice and bigotry of any kind.

"Well, it bothers me, Abby." He turned his hand over so he could lace their fingers together, needing the contact to ground and calm himself. "Hate it when I hear comments like that... especially about you."

"Oh Gibbs, that's very sweet but don't you think I'm used to comments by now about how I look, huh? Whether it's my clothes and tats and my..." Abby gestured at herself, a rueful smile curving her lips. "...jewellery? You just don't hear it very often coz most people don't say anything in your hearing, you're _way_ too intimidating. And as for the daughter comment..." She glanced down, not sure if she wanted to see his eyes or even if she wanted to hear his answer... wondering if she'd lost her mind to even refer to it.

"Go on." He found himself holding his breath as she paused.

"Well, it's no surprise people jump to conclusions, is it, especially as I look younger than I really am, even though there's only 15 years between us... and unless you started having kids at 15, Gibbs, which would be slightly hinky but not technically impossible I know..." She trailed off, shaking her head, smiling slightly but still keeping her gaze aimed at the ground.

When he didn't respond, she grabbed for her courage with both hands... _In for a penny..._ "Ignore it. I do, unless... unless that's how you see me, Gibbs, as a daughter?"

His answer was thankfully quick but she could hear the concern in his voice. "No, it's not. Never have." He took a deep breath, putting a finger under her chin to lift her face so he could see her eyes. "Is that how you think of me, Abbs?"

Even in the midst of her nervousness, she couldn't resist teasing him... just a little. "What, you mean as a daughter, Gibbs?" When he rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, she chuckled, shaking her head.

Even if Gibbs didn't feel the same as she did, even if he didn't love her back in the same way, Abby wanted to at least dispel one assumption. Before her courage could desert her, she leaned in to kiss his cheek, murmuring in his ear, "No... never as a father."

Abby pulled slowly back and they stared at one another, both feeling the usual zing of attraction... but this time acknowledged.

She drew in a deep breath as his hand came up to cup her cheek, feeling her pulse rate hike as Gibbs smiled that slow grin that always did a number on her hormones.

He was looking at her with that quiet intensity which was his hallmark, one which he could use to devastating effect in interrogation and which everyone else found disconcerting but which she had only ever found comforting... and arousing.

"And as for comments like that..." Abby shook her head, smiling wryly. "The only opinions I care about are from my friends. Nothing else matters."

And his opinion in particular mattered so damn much, but she didn't verbalize it like that in case she was pushing too much. It was enough for now to know that he didn't think of her as a daughter – that thought alone had her wanting to do a happy dance.

"Then we're golden." Gibbs nodded, smiling gently at her in reassurance as they continued to gaze at one another. Before the moment could become even more charged, he asked quietly. "You ready to go?"

She nodded, accepting the change of subject, sensing he'd reached his comfort level of revelations for now. "Yeah, let's go or we're gonna run out of time. Come on, let's head for the Smithsonian, shall we? I don't feel up to queuing or mixing with the crowds for the Monument."

Gibbs readily agreed and they set off in the direction of the Smithsonian. He had a lot to think about and needed time and head space to do so.

As always, they were at ease in each other's company, either finding solace in comfortable silence or never running out of topics to talk about... or rather, Abby talked while Gibbs mostly listened.

As they walked, Gibbs put his hand on the back of her neck to pull her close in order to point something out and then left his arm casually around her shoulders as they moved on. Suppressing a shiver at the feel of that hand against her skin, Abby resisted putting up her parasol as she wanted to enjoy the feeling of his arm round her, pretending for a while they were a couple strolling around.

After a while, Abby took a chance and slung her arm round his waist, hooking her thumb into one of his belt loops. Beyond a slight squeezing of her shoulder, Gibbs didn't react and she enjoyed the feeling of fitting so snugly and naturally into his side.

"Why aren't you using your umbrella thing?" he eventually asked as they neared the museum.

She glanced up at him almost shyly, before confessing, "Coz then you'd have to move your arm."

"Not if I do this," he smiled at her, blue eyes sparkling as he moved his own arm to loop round her waist, keeping her close.

She felt an answering grin breaking out as she flipped her parasol back up to rest on her shoulder. "That's okay then."

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, moving along a bit more in the next one... inching towards some Gabby... slowly. *ducks*


	8. Chapter 8: Wanting More

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks very much for all the positive comments about the 'go slow' with this story – appreciate every one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Wanting More<strong>

Later, when Gibbs and Abby emerged from the Smithsonian into the sunshine, they'd both had enough of walking and agreed to head for an early dinner. Despite having trouble finding somewhere on this busy day that could fit them in without a reservation, they eventually found a restaurant with space.

Sliding into the booth opposite him, Abby groaned in relief as she eased her shoes off, catching his smirk as he glanced underneath the table at her socks.

She grinned. "My feet are killing me, Gibbs, so deal with it... Pinky swear I won't start playing footsie."

His muttered "Shame" was almost too quiet to hear but when she looked at him over the top of her menu, she could see his blue eyes sparkling with humour.

"Behave." Abby giggled, delighted at his continued playfulness. She wondered what he would do if she _did_ run her foot up his leg... probably jump out of his seat. Come to think of it, what would she do?... apart from get all hot and bothered.

She dropped her eyes from that smirk she could happily nibble off his face to the safer territory of the menu. "It's almost too hot to eat and I'm not really that hungry, but I could always finish off with an ice cream... that'll slip down real easy."

When the waitress came to take their order, Abby settled for pasta and salad and a Caf!Pow while Gibbs went for lasagne and coffee. Their drinks arrived quickly and they chatted idly while they waited for the food to arrive.

Looking around as they talked, Gibbs was aware of the glances Abby was drawing from the men at the surrounding tables and while the urge to glare back was fairly strong, he also couldn't help a certain feeling of smugness that Abby was here with him... even if was only as a friend.

He thought back over their earlier conversation.

It wasn't how he'd have chosen to set the record straight but he couldn't argue with the results.

Yet however good it made him feel to know that Abby didn't see him as a father figure, that didn't necessarily follow that she loved him as anything more than a friend. It didn't mean Abby shared his intense feelings... didn't mean she wanted him in her bed.

And why the hell would such a remarkable, smart, sexy woman like Abby want a cranky old bastard like him anyway?

But the look in her eye earlier made him wonder. If any other women he was attracted to had looked at him like that, he wouldn't have hesitated. He'd have pulled her into a kiss and taken what he wanted.

But this was _Abby_.

Special didn't even begin to describe her.

She meant everything to him and the consequences of screwing this up were huge. If he misread how she felt, there'd be no easy way back and he risked destroying one of his closest friendships. But Gibbs was getting to the point where he had to know, either way. It wasn't fair on either of them. If Abby didn't feel the same as he did, he'd have to find a way to let her go... to get her out of his heart, somehow.

_Yeah, like that would ever work._

And if Abby did feel the same... then his future could be sitting opposite him and he was tired of holding back, tired of wasting time.

When the food arrived, they fell silent as they concentrated on silencing their empty stomachs. Despite Abby's earlier protestations, she found herself hungrier than she realized and tucked in eagerly, narrowing her eyes in a mock glare when Gibbs teased her.

When they'd finished, the waitress checked in to see if they wanted any dessert. Gibbs refused and settled on more coffee, ignoring Abby's muttered, "Now there's a surprise."

Abby ordered a large strawberry and ice cream sundae, pouting at Gibbs comment, "Not hungry, huh? Hate to see the bill when you are."

When dessert arrived, Gibbs bit back a grin as her eyes lit up at the huge dish. He watched as she poured enough chocolate sauce over it to swamp both the ice cream and strawberries.

"You gonna have ice cream with your chocolate sauce, Abbs?"

Abby stuck her tongue out at him. "Ice cream should always have chocolate sauce, Gibbs. It's one of the constants in the universe... well, in my universe anyway. In fact, I might even make it a rule... Although I really shouldn't eat too many of these. One spoonful of ice cream equals a pound on my butt."

"It hasn't so far," he commented, softly and she rewarded him with a startled but pleased smile.

In his mind, there was nothing wrong with Abby's curves. They haunted his dreams often enough and provided fuel for plenty of fantasies, and he would swear in court that every inch was perfect.

Abby picked up one of the strawberries dotted on top and scooped up some ice cream and chocolate sauce, closing her lips round the fruit, eyes drifting shut in pleasure at the taste.

Gibbs found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the full lips wrapped round the strawberry and was thankful her eyes were closed coz he felt sure lust was written all over his face. His groin tightened as her tongue snuck out to finish licking the ice cream off the strawberry and he almost moaned aloud when she finally bit into it.

Before she could open her eyes again and catch him staring, Gibbs looked away from the tempting sight, inhaling deeply as he tried to calm down. His attempt wasn't helped when he glanced back to see her catching a trickle of ice cream with her finger as it slid down the glass. He wondered if it could possibly get any worse and then decided that, oh yeah, it could when she put that finger in her mouth to suck off the ice cream.

_Decoy and distraction... that's the answer, Marine._

Grabbing his spoon, he reached out to scoop up some ice cream.

"Hey, get your own," protested Abby, swatting at his hand and he shot her an unrepentant grin as he spooned some into his mouth.

Sharing the sundae between them, Abby eventually pushed the dish away, leaning back in her chair, announcing she was too full and shouldn't have eaten so much.

"Well, no one forced you," he pointed out reasonably, smirking.

"Every meal should have dessert, Gibbs... in fact, that _is _a rule." When he raised a questioning eyebrow, she went on, pointing at him, a smile curving her mouth. "Abby's rule no. 10... always look at the dessert menu first and then work out what room you have left for the main course."

Shaking his head, Gibbs unsuccessfully bit back a grin at her rule... _only Abby._

They were interrupted by the sound of a male voice calling Abby's name. Gibbs looked up to see an attractive guy in his forties, tall and lean with short dark hair and a wide smile, who suddenly appeared by their table, grinning at Abby and holding out his arms.

"David! Hey, kiddo!" Abby leapt up, grinning and threw her arms round the newcomer in one of her typical enthusiastic greetings. Hugging her back, David swung her off clear the ground and she clung onto him, laughing, arms wrapped round his neck and Gibbs had to clamp down on the urge to grab the guy and slam him into the nearest wall.

After a babble of greetings and more hugs which had Gibbs gritting his teeth, Abby turned, still holding onto the guy's arm. "Gibbs, this is David, as you've probably gathered by now."

David stepped forward and held out his hand. "So this is Gibbs, huh? Hi, I've heard a lot about you."

Gibbs nodded a hello as he stood and shook David's hand and the two men silently appraised one another.

"David and I went out for a while last year," explained Abby when the silence stretched out, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the two of them.

When Gibbs merely nodded again in acknowledgement, David glanced down at Abby. "I've been meaning to call you, Abby. I've got some big news... I'm getting married in a few months."

That earned David a squeal of excitement and another bone crushing hug and this time, Gibbs found the urge for physical violence slightly lessened in view of David's words.

"That's totally awesome," Abby was practically bouncing on the spot, a wide smile gracing her face. "I'm so pleased for you, David."

David laughed along with her. "I'm pretty pleased myself."

"Do I know the lucky lady?"

"Don't think you do. We met after we..." David hesitated before continuing at Abby's encouraging nod, "... after we decided to end it. But I'd love you to meet her."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "She'd better be good enough for you, mister. You deserve it."

"Oh she is, no worries. You'll see. It's whether I'm good enough for her, I'm not sure about but hey, she's willing to take me on. Listen, I gotta dash, Abby... I'll give you a call next week and we can catch up and arrange to get together so you can meet her." David turned back to Gibbs. "Nice meeting you Gibbs."

And with another hug and a grin, David was gone. Gibbs watched Abby's face as she stared after David as he walked away, concerned at the wistful expression on her face.

When Abby turned and sat down, she kept her gaze averted and stared out of the window, seemingly lost in thought. When she remained unnaturally quiet, Gibbs eventually couldn't prevent the question slipping out. "You okay, Abbs?"

She jumped slightly as if she'd been miles away. "Yeah, I'm fine Gibbs... it's really good to see him again. We dated for a while but it didn't work out..." She must have picked up a flash of something on his face and sought to reassure him. "Oh, don't worry, Gibbs, no stalker tendencies there. He's _way_ too normal. We had some fun is all and still managed to part as friends..."

"Regrets?" he asked. Gibbs wasn't sure he wanted the answer but had to ask, not liking the way his gut clenched almost in dread as he waited.

Abby focused back on his face, frowning slightly. "What? Oh no, not really. I just haven't seen him for a while and now he's getting married, which is what he always wanted I guess. It's such a big change in such a short time. But regret over us? No." She shook her head.

"Something's bothering you though." With Abby's expressive face, she was always relatively easy to read but you needed to concentrate to catch the sometimes mercurial changes of mood. This time, she'd gone from teasing, her green eyes sparkling with mischief to thoughtful introspection in a matter of minutes.

"Not bothering me as such... I'm just remembering," sighed Abby. "David wanted more, much more from me, wanted commitment but I didn't... not then, or at least not with him." Gibbs felt relief wash through him at her words. "He's a nice enough guy but we were never going to last... so no, no regrets from me, at least not for that relationship... it's just..."

"Just what?" he asked gently when Abby trailed off, looking down and began tracing patterns on the table.

"Oh, I dunno..." Abby shrugged, glancing up at him and chose to be honest. She could see the warm concern in his eyes and knew he'd be able to read if she was being evasive anyway. She even felt a certain relief at telling him. "It's just a reminder of yet another casual relationship that didn't work out... I just bounce from one to another. I seem to be capable of nothing but casual and it's just not..."

"Not what?" Gibbs prompted when she didn't continue. Her voice sounded so sad, he had to restrain himself from reaching out to her.

"I guess it's just not enough any more, Gibbs," she admitted softly, her voice thoughtful. "I think I'm done with casual, y'know? Think I'm after something a bit more permanent... maybe."

Over the past couple of years, she'd gone through one casual relationship after another... in fact, who was she kidding? That was her life for the past however many years she could think of... and those that got too close, like McGee, she pushed away because they could never be what she wanted... be _who_ she wanted.

Gibbs frowned. "Didn't realize you were unhappy, Abbs."

Why hadn't she talked to him before now if she felt like that? She usually confided in him about most things and this had obviously been building for some time – it wasn't something you decided as a spur of the moment thing.

She risked a quick peek up at him before her eyes skittered away but he let her go on uninterrupted. "I'm not unhappy. Please don't think that. It's not that I'm unhappy with my life, Gibbs. I am happy... really I am. You know I love my job and my friends and my..." she bit down on the end of that sentence almost too late, _my Gibbs_... afraid she was going to give herself away. "I wouldn't change all that for the world."

"But it's not enough any more?" He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table as he concentrated on her low husky voice.

She was speaking so softly, almost to herself as she worked through her thoughts. He was afraid if he spoke too loudly or startled her, she'd clam up again and somehow he sensed this was important... perhaps to both of them.

"No, not any more. I just want... more I guess." She trailed off, gesturing vaguely as if frustrated with herself and her ability to put her thoughts into words.

After a few moments, she went on and this time she did look up and hold his gaze and his throat tightened at the sorrow in those cat-green eyes. "Y'know, when I think about it, I've never been in a relationship that's lasted longer than six months. I've never lived with anyone, although I'm sure I'd drive someone nuts if they were ever daft enough to try." Her smile turned self-deprecating. "I'm just not even sure I know how to make a relationship work long term... and that kinda sucks."

"You won't know till you try," he rfesponded. He wondered where she was going with this and felt unaccountably nervous.

She huffed a soft laugh. "I know."

He thought for a moment. "Is this coz you're seeing friends getting hitched?" he asked, curiously.

Her apartment walls were covered with photos of happy couples and gurgling babies, and she had shelves of albums... some of which she'd shared with him over the years.

She tilted her head on one side as she considered. "It's not the _only_ reason but it is a reminder of how things are changing... at least for a lot of my friends. The irony is almost all of my friends from college, they're nearly all settling down. I guess it's making me feel middle aged." When he snorted in amusement, she threw him an ironic smile as if acknowledging how silly that was. "The group of people I go clubbing with is getting smaller and smaller. They either don't go to the scene any more, or they're in committed relationships, or they're getting married and having kids. If it carries on like this, there'll only be me and Carol who are still single."

Gibbs watched her fondly, taking in the familiar gestures and verbal habits that indicated she was well into her stride. He was sure if she hadn't been sitting down, she'd have been wearing a groove in the floor by now.

"Thought Carol was serious about the guy she's seeing?" he commented.

Abby nodded. "Oh she is... well, as serious as Carol gets. I think she's quite happy having fun for now."

"So anything else triggered this?" he asked.

"A few things," she told him honestly. "It's just been building for a while I guess."

Abby had been keeping it bottled up. She'd only shared it with her best friend Carol, who'd cut straight to the chase by asking if she was feeling like this because Abby wanted commitment with _him_ or whether it was commitment in general she craved.

"Understandable," he put in.

"After seeing so many of my friends settling down, I started to feel a bit left out, I guess... not exactly resentful but I feel really guilty that I'm jealous of my friends who have got married and have kids... Isn't that awful and selfish of me?"

He reached across the table to cover her hand, injecting reassurance into his voice. "Nope. It's natural if you can see something they have that you want."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm delighted they're happy. And if someone had asked me back in college what I wanted from life, it wouldn't have been commitment..." She gazed off into space again and he could barely make out her next softly spoken words, "... not then."

"But now?" He pushed gently when she trailed off again and the silence stretched out.

She brought her gaze back to his eyes and for once, Gibbs couldn't immediately read her expression. "Yeah, now I do... It's more than a feeling of just missing out. I'm not saying I want the whole white picket fence, marriage and kids. Who'd marry me anyway? I'm not ideal take home to the outlaws material..."

"Abby..." When he started to protest, she cut him off with a shake of the head, squeezing his hand gently.

"And that doesn't bother me... well, most of the time it doesn't and I'm not about to change who I am just to fit in... why start now?" She shrugged before continuing, her tone wistful. "And anyway, you know my opinion of marriage, but as for wanting a committed relationship, yeah I think I do and... yeah, maybe kids... one day."

He had a sudden vivid mental image of a miniature version of Abby, with laughing green eyes and tiny pigtails and had to swallow hard as his emotions threatened to rise up and choke him.

Her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. "But there must be a balance between normal with the whole marriage and 2.4 children ting... even if .4 of a child is a hinky enough thought. Anyway, there must be a balance between that and just being... alone. What do you think, Gibbs?"

But Abby knew what her main problem was... the one man she wanted was sitting opposite her now. Gibbs was the one man she felt she could commit to for the rest of her life, but she was equally certain he was the one man she couldn't have.

Not only did Abby not know if he felt the same way but she was too scared of losing him, of destroying their friendship and pushing him away if she made the first move to find out and got it totally wrong.

"Not sure my ex-wives would think I'm the right person to give relationship advice, Abby," he pointed out, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

She smiled gently at him, hesitating before commenting softly, hoping she wasn't going too far. "And yet I'm sure Shannon would say you were."

"Maybe." He inhaled slowly, concentrating on quelling his automatic flinch at the mention of his first wife's name. "Though she was the one who made it work. "

"Takes two... or so I'm told," she murmured and Gibbs tilted his head in silent acknowledgement.

Abby laid her other hand over his and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, staring down at their joined hands as silence descended. He tried not to get too distracted as her soothing touch sparked a shiver to run through him.

When she showed no sign of continuing, he prompted her with a question. "How can I help, Abbs?"

She glanced up at him, startled for a moment before she could get her face under control.

_Get over here and kiss me would be a start..._

"Nothing... just... thanks for listening," she smiled briefly at him, before pulling her hands away and leaned back in her seat. "I guess I'm just feeling restless, in a rut... It'll pass."

Something had flashed across her face just then that looked remarkably like a spark of longing, but it was gone so quickly he wondered if he'd imagined it... wishful thinking maybe. "If you want something, Abbs, go for it."

_Oh, if only it were that easy._

She shrugged the thought away and swallowed round the lump in her throat at the sound of his warm, deep voice which represented everything she wanted... and couldn't have.

"But what I want..." She bit her lip to stop herself and changed direction slightly, her chest feeling full and so tight, she found it difficult to breathe. "It doesn't necessarily mean I'll get what I want."

"You sure about that?" His voice dropped to a near whisper as he searched her eyes, wondering what she'd been about to say. Gibbs wasn't sure why he was pushing her when he might not like the answer, but his gut was screaming at him to ask the question.

"As if anyone would want something permanent with me anyway," she scoffed slightly, seeking to divert him, afraid she'd already given herself away too much. She'd spent the past couple of hours as they wandered round the Smithsonian over-analysing his comment about not thinking of her like a daughter, but she still couldn't let herself hope.

"Any man'd be mad not to." He didn't miss that she hadn't answered his question. "You're a wonderful woman, Abby... you could have anyone you wanted."

_If only_.

This time her smile was sad and he wondered again at her lack of self confidence as she went on, ruefully, "And you're biased coz you're my friend."

"There's someone out there for you, Abbs," he assured her... even if it wasn't him. Even if it would half kill him to see her settle down with someone else.

"I hope so," she murmured, her gaze dropping to her hands again.

She sounded so lost, so vulnerable that Gibbs felt a surge of love and affection so strong, it felt like a physical tangible thing. It was all he could not to go round the table and wrap his arms round her.

He waited a beat before asking. "You got anyone in mind?" Praying that she wasn't going to say McGee. He hoped that ship had sailed long ago.

Her eyes came up to meet his warm gaze.

_I'm looking at him._

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9: Subtle Changes

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Big hugs to Bamacrush for helping out with the Korean War Memorial details as she's been there and I haven't! Also Gibbsredhoodie for hand holding and her invaluable insights and for providing several 'aha' moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Subtle Changes<strong>

"You got anyone in mind?"

_I'm looking at him._

* * *

><p>But Abby couldn't pluck up the courage to finish her thought out loud. Instead she could only stammer out a reply, conscious of how lame it sounded. "No... maybe... I just..."<p>

"Go on," Gibbs encouraged when she trailed off, keeping his voice soft. She was suddenly as skittish as a foal and he could see the worry and almost panic setting in and wondered at it, and the contradictions in her answer. "Y'know you can tell me anything, Abbs."

Except this time she couldn't.

Her emotions were all over the place today and Abby was already afraid she'd let her mouth run away from her and said far too much, as usual. She felt vulnerable when Gibbs looked at her with those blue eyes that saw everything, so she kept her gaze averted lest she make matters worse by blurting everything out. If she wasn't careful, he'd be able to read just how much she wanted him just by looking at her face.

This was also not the place for such a private conversation... for an admission of something so personal. Yes, she'd started it but she shouldn't have let it get so out of hand. They were both very private people and she'd much rather be talking about this at his house or her apartment, not in a crowded restaurant.

Abby was silent for so long that Gibbs wondered if she was going to answer him at all, but eventually she continued and he had to strain to hear her murmured words. "I know I can, Gibbs, but I can't... not this time."

"Why?"

"I'm scared," she admitted softly, after a few moments, her eyes coming back to his briefly before skittering away again.

"Of me?" His startled confusion and disbelief was evident in his voice and he felt his chest tighten.

Why would Abby be scared of him? The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her and the thought she was frightened of him in some way cut deep.

"Yes... no, of course not." She hated the hurt that flashed across his face at her words, but she could feel panic taking hold and wasn't sure how to backpedal without making it worse. "I'm just... scared you might not want to hear it."

He leaned forward as if he could put more emphasis behind his words. "Just wanna help, Abbs. I'll support you in whatever you do, you know that." He paused, aching to reach out to her. "You trust me, don't ya?"

She glanced up at him, startled. "Of course I do, Gibbs. I always have, always will. It's not that..."

"Then what is it?" Gibbs attempted to quell his rising concern about why she'd suddenly clammed up after being so honest with him about a subject that had obviously been bothering her for some time. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down before she threw up more walls against his pushing. He tried a different tactic. "Do I know the guy?"

_Well, yeah, Gibbs, look in the mirror... _

When Abby didn't answer but just stared at him, indecision written all over her face, he went on, his alarm growing by the minute. "Is it McGee?"

What would he do if she answered yes?

Leaving aside Rule 12 for the moment, could he watch Abby become involved with someone who was under his nose every day?

While he'd said he would support her and he meant it, the thought of seeing Abby with any of his team, be it McGee or Tony, or anyone he knew, was a more difficult prospect than he'd anticipated.

He'd seen her relationship with McGee at close quarters the first time round and had sensed then it wouldn't last, but McGee had grown a lot since, was almost a different person. So while it had made him uncomfortable at the time, Gibbs hadn't felt the same degree of worry as he did now... but then he hadn't been in love with her back then.

"What? No, no, it's not Timmy. God, that was over years ago." Even as the relief washed over him, he was conscious how her voice was sounding increasingly distressed, her fidgeting hands a sure sign of her agitation as her fingers signed half formed words. "And neither is it Tony... or Jimmy."

_Is it me?_

The thought popped into his head unbidden but he couldn't choke out the words to ask her direct, even if he was willing her with everything he had to come right out and say it was him. He wasn't sure he could bear to hear it if the answer was no.

Abby must have caught something on his face because she continued to gaze at him, her green eyes wide. He thought he caught a mix of uncertainty and hope coupled with trepidation flash across her expression but each was so fleeting, he wasn't sure if he'd read her correctly.

Abby opened her mouth to speak but then caught herself, exhaling shakily, not sure if she'd read that look of... _longing_ on his face just then. She wanted to just tell him and to hell with the consequences, but she just couldn't... not yet.

"Don't do this, Gibbs... please," she murmured, almost desperately. "Don't make this 20 questions and run through every man we know. Please don't turn this into an interrogation."

Any further discussion was forestalled by the arrival of the waitress, who Abby greeted almost with relief. She used the distraction of Gibbs paying to get herself under better control, trying to calm her racing heart and the 'fight or flight' adrenalin rush that had overtaken her.

After the waitress moved away, Abby reached across the table to catch hold of his hand again, wanting to wipe off the slight lingering hurt she could read in his eyes. She wondered if it was just her thoughtless comment about being scared, or if it was because she wouldn't answer his questions, or something more.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready at the minute to talk about it and I kinda panicked," Abby pleaded softly. "Please don't push me, Gibbs. I want to tell you and I will tell you... just not yet."

He searched her eyes before nodding, his own tension easing slightly as he saw how upset she was, and he made a conscious effort to relax his own expression. "Okay, Abbs. Didn't mean to upset you. When you're ready... I wanna hear it."

Whatever she'd been about to say, he'd deal with it... somehow.

The tenderness in his eyes warmed her and she relaxed somewhat. "I hope so. Can you just give me some time?"

He turned his hand over, squeezing her fingers gently and was rewarded with a tentative smile. "Take as much time as you need."

"Okay," she whispered, more thankful than she could express that he was letting her back away, for now.

When Abby suggested they make a move, Gibbs readily agreed and they made their way out of the restaurant, both lost in their own thoughts. Abby was conscious Gibbs was even more subdued and withdrawn than usual and felt guilty that she'd been the cause of it.

She was glad to get out of the restaurant, the change of scene allowing her to put some distance from the emotional corner she'd almost backed herself into. And before she'd hurt him with her blurted comment, the tender concern on his face and the warmth in his voice had wrapped round her, tempting her to reveal everything.

But she was close to feeling exhausted with the emotions of the day and just wanted to do this last thing for her father and go home... to think.

Abby led the way towards the Korean War Memorial in the gathering gloom. They walked close together but not quite touching, although she was acutely conscious of the warmth of his solid presence beside her.

In the half light, she couldn't read his face so easily but that also worked in reverse. She was pleased for once that he couldn't see her expressions too clearly either. There was something comforting about being able to hide in the darkness while still in plain sight.

When they reached the memorial, they began walking slowly passed the steel statues, which looked so lifelike in the white floodlighting. There was always a hushed atmosphere about this memorial that immediately encouraged people to whisper and move more quietly, but this was further enhanced at dusk.

"Ben loved it here," Abby told him quietly, thankful she could legitimately change the subject and break the silence between them. "It feels disrespectful to say this place is eerie... I suppose atmospheric is a better word. Ethereal maybe."

"Ghostly?" he offered. He shook himself out of his preoccupation with their conversation. Now was not the time.

"Hmm," Abby mused, nodding, her pigtails swinging with the movement. "These ones look as if they're walking through mist across a field, and the cloaks make it look more like movement."

"Yeah, more so at night," he agreed.

"Uh-huh. It still sends a shiver down my spine when I see them in daylight but now, it's just..." she involuntarily hugged herself, even though she was hardly cold on this warm evening. "The figures are extraordinarily lifelike, aren't they?"

Gibbs nodded and led the way over to one end of the memorial for a better overall view. "Ben always ended the day here, didn't he?"

"Yeah, it was like an annual pilgrimage for his brother, but we didn't normally stay too long. By this time, Ben would usually be pretty tired, but he used to sit over there by the mural wall and just spend a while on his own, remembering his brother."

He studied her profile for a moment, admiring the strong jaw and curve of her cheekbones. "We can stay as long as you like, Abbs."

They walked round in silence for a while, before pausing in front of one section of the mural wall. There were so many images on the wall, it was like seeing it afresh every time she came. Gibbs moved up behind Abby and she could feel the heat radiating from him and fought the urge to sway back against him.

"Ben used to still feel guilty, y'know, that he never got to serve in the Korean War, like he could have helped his deafness somehow, as if it was his fault that he couldn't," she recalled, wistfully. "As if by serving, he'd somehow have been able to alter the outcome for his brother."

"Doubt they'd have been deployed together," he reminded her, his deep voice a low rumble behind her.

"Yeah, I know." She glanced round at him, suddenly caught by how good he looked in the half light, the artificial lighting turning his hair an even more vivid shade of silver. She shook herself out of her distraction. "But you know we could never convince Ben that he had nothing to be guilty about."

Gibbs nodded in agreement as she turned back to face the wall, his hands coming up to squeeze her shoulders in sympathy. "I remember, and we both tried often enough."

He remembered long conversations with Abby's dad over dinner at her apartment and Ben's regret was still plain to see, even so many years later. No amount of rational argument would make him see otherwise, and Gibbs was hardly the one to berate someone else for feeling guilty about things they couldn't change.

"You remember, he believed that somehow what he might have done somewhere at some time might have had an influence elsewhere," sighed Abby, remembering. "Crazy I know. He could spend hours working through what if scenarios."

"I know, I heard some of 'em. You can drive yourself nuts doing that." He was conscious how hypocritical that made him sound. He'd spent years devising what ifs for everything that had gone wrong in his life.

"Jack was in World War II, wasn't he?" She turned slightly to face him and he took her hand as they moved on and she entwined their fingers together gratefully, needing some contact with him.

"Yup," he confirmed, a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Fighter pilot... he lied about his age to get in."

"Now why does that sound like something a Gibbs would do?" she stated, smiling.

He rolled his eyes at her gentle teasing and squeezed her hand. "Got married to mom within a couple of years of getting back."

"Do you want to go to that memorial while we're here or maybe to the Gulf War one, Gibbs?" she suggested, softly, coming to a halt in a quiet spot as they neared a path junction.

He didn't visit very often as that time in his life only served to provoke too many memories of losing Shannon and Kelly, allied with being badly injured. But occasionally he went there to pay his respects to Lieutenant Cameron and the other Marines he'd served with who'd been lost.

Abby looked up as he considered, seeing the sadness in his eyes as his gaze went off into the distance. When he refocused on her face, he shook his head slightly. The day had been emotional enough without adding to it. "Not today, Abbs. Come with me another day?"

"I'd like that," she replied, touched that he would ask her to go somewhere so personal with him.

Gibbs tilted his head, gesturing at the Monument. "You wanna go somewhere else? Anywhere we missed?"

She considered for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I think that's enough, Gibbs. We've done everything Ben would have done today. It's been a long day and I'm a bit tired, and you must be too."

"Nah, not really..." he denied, but couldn't resist adding, "But you look beat."

She giggled softly, "Well, don't sugar coat it, will ya, you smooth talker."

He grinned back, bumping her shoulder. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

Abby tugged on his hand to stop him before he could move on, pulling him round to face her. "Thank you for this... for today. I'm not sure I'd have stayed all day if you hadn't been with me."

"Wanted to be here, Abby. Thanks for sharing it with me." He brushed his fingers across her cheek and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Gibbs was conscious that she'd shared something very precious and personal with him today. He hoped the day had meant as much to her as it did to him.

By allowing him to go with her on what had always been _her_ day with Ben, it would be altering her memories of the day and Gibbs didn't take that lightly. He knew how important memories were. He felt at times he'd lived in nothing but his memories for nearly two decades.

"It's been a pretty emotional day... for both of us. But there's no one else I'd rather share it with." She stepped close, gazing up at him, drawn to the warmth in his blue eyes. "I'm sure Ben would have loved that you were here with me today. He'd have wanted me to enjoy the day again. Perhaps..."

"Go on... ask," he took her other hand in his, squeezing encouragingly.

"Perhaps we could do it again next year?" It was hard to share her bond with her father with many people, but she felt she could do that with Gibbs. He not only understood that bond because he'd known Ben, but she felt comfortable with Gibbs seeing a totally different side of her.

"You got a date," he promised, seeing her eyes light up. He paused for a moment, wondering whether he should say this now. "He'd also not want you to mourn forever. Don't lose your life drowning in it, Abby."

_Like I have..._

"I know..." she acknowledged, softly. "And you help with that as well, more than you know." She took a deep breath before continuing, feeling calmer now and wanting to apologise for the way she'd reacted. Rule 6 was one she'd never subscribed to, not when it came to her friends and especially not to him. "And I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Abbs..." he started to protest.

She reached up to press a finger to his lips, a tingle going through her at the contact and she watched his eyes darken as he stared down at her. "Shh, let me finish, Gibbs. I shouldn't have started talking about it then, but with seeing David and us talking, it kinda got out of control." She smiled gently at him when he raised an eyebrow and she moved her finger. "Okay, your turn."

Even with her finger removed, he could still feel the soft touch against his mouth and had to clear his throat to get his voice working again. "Told ya, you can talk to me about anything... whatever it is, Abbs. Wanna hear what's upsetting you." He cupped her face, brushing his thumbs lightly over her skin. "Just talk to me."

She could have melted against him, that simple touch zinging down her nerve endings. "I will... I promise, and I'm not upset, not really." She reached up to cover his hands where they rested on her face. "You know I trust you, don't you? I trust you more than anyone."

After a moment's hesitation that was too long for her liking, Gibbs nodded. "And don't be scared of me, Abby. Wouldn't hurt you for the world."

His voice sounded so... lost, she felt regret rise up to choke her that she'd even for a moment hurt this man who meant everything to her. "Oh, Gibbs... I'm so sorry. I know you wouldn't."

"Then..." he frowned, trying to understand.

She acted on instinct and stepped closer to wrap her arms round him and was relieved when his own pulled her close. She nestled her head into his neck, letting his scent settle over her, trying to resist the urge to nuzzle into the warm skin in front of her nose. "I'm not scared of you, Gibbs... never scared of you. Scared of... what you might say maybe."

She felt his arms tighten and heard his voice low by her ear as he leaned his head against hers. "I'd never judge you."

"I know... it's not that." They stood quietly for several minutes, Abby drawing comfort from his embrace as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, occasionally pressing a kiss to her hair as she relaxed against him. She eventually pulled back, looking up at him as he dropped his arms to her waist. "Please, let's talk about it tomorrow. Okay?"

He examined her eyes for a moment before giving in and nodding, smiling as he signed _My girl_ against her cheek and was rewarded with a wide smile, her green eyes shimmering in the subdued glow from the park lighting.

He pulled her close to his side as they moved away, heartened when Abby leaned into him as he slid an arm round her shoulder. He was still puzzled over what had Abby alll tied up in knots but the tension from earlier had at least eased somewhat, as it always did with one of her comforting hugs that he could just lose himself in.

Abby looked less troubled now too, her face relaxed and she smiled more as they walked along, chatting more easily about the day, and looking about her at the passing crowds which were increasing again.

As they left the area, heading for his car, they walked back via the Reflecting Pool and as it was now almost fully dark, the reflection of the Washington Monument stretched out before them, floodlight at night. However many times each of them had seen it and from various angles around the city, it was nevertheless still a stunning sight.

The path they were on passed the pool and any bench in a dark corner seemed to be occupied by couples making out. Abby grinned cheekily at Gibbs when he caught her eye as they passed a particularly... energetic couple of teenagers. "Well, this whole setting is romantic, Gibbs, you gotta admit that."

When he grinned in agreement, she went on, "Although that..." she looked back over her shoulder, head tilted on one side as if examining all the angles. "...looks as if it's heading fairly soon for anatomically impossible."

He glanced back before smirking at her. "Oh, I dunno. Depends how flexible you are," which earned him his favourite husky giggle and a swat to the shoulder.

"Typical guy comment..." she admonished, playfully, "especially considering it'll be her ending up with the grass stains."

They walked on, his arm still slung around her shoulder, only relinquishing his hold when they reached his car and he opened the door for her. Abby curled up in the passenger seat, feeling her tiredness overwhelm her all of a sudden once she relaxed back into the upholstery.

Something had changed... subtly between them today and she needed to sleep on it, to wrap it close and try and work out what it meant, and what she should do about it.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10: Going Home

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Hugs and cookies to Gibbsredhoodie who has let me ramble on incessantly lately, which has helped enormously.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Going Home<strong>

Glancing over to the passenger seat as he drove to Abby's apartment, Gibbs noticed she was losing the fight to stay awake. He bit back a grin as her head eventually nodded against the side window, her eyes drifting shut.

It had been an emotionally exhausting day and sleep was certainly what she needed now. And he just needed some time to himself to absorb everything that had happened, to help him understand what she'd been hinting at but couldn't quite bring herself to say... and for that, he needed the calm of his basement.

Her words said one thing while her face and eyes had hinted at another.

But he was conscious that pushing her too much wasn't fair. If he was reading Abby right, that she wanted more than friendship from him, Gibbs knew he had to give her some clue that her feelings were welcomed. He couldn't expect everything to come from her, however much he had just wanted her to find the courage earlier to say what he wanted to hear.

But there was still that element of doubt niggling away at him. If he put himself out there and it turned out not to be him Abby had feelings for but someone else, then it could become very awkward between them.

And it bothered him more than he could say that she was scared of him somehow. There had always been such a deep sense of trust between them, and it both shocked and hurt him to think something was wrong with that bond.

Abby had never been afraid to confide in him before – reluctant to talk about some things, yes, but she'd never exhibited outright panic and resorted to frantic diversionary tactics as she did earlier. The way she'd virtually pleaded with him to stop asking her questions was a red flag she was hiding something.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, the journey passed quickly and thankfully, Abby slept the entire way. When they pulled up outside her apartment building, Gibbs looked over to take in the sight of her lovely face. She looked so peaceful, he was reluctant to disturb her but he wasn't sure if his back or knees were up to carrying her up two flights of stairs.

He reached over to rest his hand over hers, squeezing gently. "Hey sleepyhead, you're home."

Abby stirred slightly in her seat and sleepy green eyes opened, blinking slowly before focusing on his face. A lazy smile curled her lips and it was all he could do not to lean across and kiss her fully awake.

She looked round, sitting up straighter in her seat when she realized where they were. "So we are. Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you, Gibbs."

"Come on. I'll walk you up."

He went round to open her door, grinning when Abby rolled her eyes as he reached for her hand to help her out of the car, but he didn't let go as they walked into her building.

When they reached her door, Abby turned to him, smiling. "Coffee? It's been at least two hours since the last one... you'll be heading for cold turkey soon."

He returned her grin. "Better fix that then. Although ya look tired. You should be getting some sleep."

"Not yet. My nap's woken me up..." She stopped, frowning slightly as she realized what she'd said. "If that doesn't sound strangely hinky?"

"Only you could make a statement like that sound normal, Abbs." She narrowed her eyes at his teasing, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Shooing him into her living room, Abby headed for the kitchen to make tea for herself, while starting her coffee maker for Gibbs. Even she knew when to let the coffee intake subside or she'd be awake half the night.

While waiting for his coffee to perk, Abby let her mind run over the events of the day. She still felt somewhat apprehensive.

It was a very big step to go from being friends, however close you might be, to admitting to someone that you loved them. In some ways, it would be easier to just go on as they were and try and suppress her feelings, just as she'd always done. But oh god, it was so tempting to just get it out in the open and deal with the fallout, one way or another.

Maybe it was also that this very emotional day had only made things tougher, making her feel even more miserable at the thought of trying to lock away all the love and need she felt for Gibbs.

So many things had happened today that she wanted to think of as breadcrumbs, or maybe a goodie trail... one that she hoped might eventually lead to a more interesting goodie trail in time, she thought with a giggle.

Chief among them was Gibbs' admission that he didn't see her as a daughter, coupled with his incredible tenderness in the way he'd held her when she broke down in his arms, and the heated looks he'd sent her way intermittently throughout the day. They all left her feeling as if they were drawing closer, that this was more than the concern of one friend for another.

Abby knew instinctively that he wouldn't play with her emotions. But she was still worried all this might be because Gibbs was merely being protective of her, as he always was, and that caring feeling had just been ramped up a bit because of what day it was.

Perhaps he was thinking along similar lines, that she might be turning to him only for comfort and that's what was holding him back? But whatever she did, Abby knew her feelings weren't going to go away.

It also felt strangely uncomfortable letting her own feelings for Gibbs intrude on what she'd always thought of as her dad's day. It felt like she was crossing a line somehow, although she was sure Ben would have laughed at that and wanted her to think of the living and her own future. If only he'd known, Ben would no doubt have told her to seize the day... or the Marine, and she could just see the grin that would have accompanied those signs.

Carrying their drinks, she walked through into her living room to see Gibbs standing in front of her bookcases, looking at the photos displayed on some of the shelves. There were some he'd seen countless times before but others were new.

When she handed him a mug, she peeked at the photo in his hand. It was one of her parents from a few Christmases ago, one that Gloria had sent her recently.

"This a new one?" asked Gibbs, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, the last time they were both here in DC for Christmas." She reached for another framed photograph further along, this time of Gloria and Gibbs, one from years ago when her mom was in DC and Gibbs had come round for dinner. Gibbs had his arm round her tiny mom and was grinning down at her, and Gloria had her arms wrapped round his waist and was smiling at the camera like the cat that got the cream. Her mother adored Gibbs and the feeling was mutual.

"I love this one. Gloria always used to wave her copy under Ben's nose and threaten that if he ever really annoyed her, she was gonna run off with you."

He snorted in amusement. "Aw, crap... missed my chance."

Giggling, she placed the frame back on the shelf and looped her arm through his as she sipped her tea. Resting her hand on the solid muscle of his bare forearm, the rough hairs teased her fingers and sent a shiver through her. His nearness, the heat radiating off his skin and his scent were an intoxicating mix that never failed to make her head spin. It was getting harder and harder to keep her hands to herself whenever she was around him.

When he'd finished looking over the familiar photos on the shelf in front of them, she leaned her head against his arm. "Sit with me a bit, Gibbs... I wanna wallow in nostalgia for a while."

He nodded, smiling down at her. "I can do that."

Lifting out some of her other albums from the crowded shelves, Abby moved over to the couch, beckoning him to join her. When he settled beside her, he wrapped an arm round her shoulders as she rested against him.

Over the next hour, Abby flipped through a few of the albums, telling him the stories behind some of the photos which were new to Gibbs, and they reminisced together over other more familiar shots from recent years of the team, her family and friends.

After a while, Abby could no longer smother her yawns and he squeezed her arm, chuckling as she tried to muffle a particularly jaw popping one in his shoulder.

"You should get some rest," he reminded her.

"Hmmm, maybe," she mumbled reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to snuggle into his arms and fall asleep where she sat.

"Not maybe..." he chided, gently but firmly. "Definitely."

Abby huffed, nudging him, peering up at his face. "You ever get tired of being right?"

Gibbs shook his head, his lop-sided grin making her stomach flip. "Nope."

She snorted. "Nag, nag, nag... Okay, okay..." She held up a hand before he could say any more, returning his grin before struggling off the couch. "I give in. I'll do you a travel mug to go."

After a trip to the kitchen to refill his coffee, Abby returned to find him leafing through some loose photos that were at the back of the latest album she'd left lying on the table and her first thought was...

_Oh crap._

There was one photo in that stack that she didn't want Gibbs to see and she'd forgotten it was even in that album until now. And of course, that was the one he was now picking out of the pile...

It was a shot of Gibbs, Jordan and Abby sitting in Ducky's garden when the team had gathered for the celebration party Ducky organized for his partner, and the weather had been fine enough this spring for them all to eat outside.

She'd put a few photos from that day in the back of that album with the intention of having them framed, and that was one of them but she wanted to put that particular picture up in her bedroom. It was too... revealing to have on show where friends could see it and tease her about it, and she certainly hadn't intended for Gibbs to see it... her facial expression in the photo gave her away too much.

In the shot, Gibbs was talking to Jordan and Abby was sitting sideways in the next chair, gazing up at him while his face was turned away. Her feelings were writ large across her face. There was such a look of yearning on her face, she might as well have tattooed 'I love Gibbs and want to jump his bones' across her forehead.

But she couldn't very well snatch the picture from his hand now. Apart from anything else, his reaction was... interesting.

Gibbs hadn't moved from staring down at the photograph and she almost missed his whispered, "Abbs..." He could always invest so much into the simple saying of her name and the emotion in his voice this time brought a lump to her throat.

She wasn't sure if he was aware of her presence in the doorway but she was almost afraid to move and break the spell. When he didn't comment further, merely running his fingers over her face in the photo, she felt a shiver run through her as if his fingers were really ghosting over her skin.

Gibbs was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear her approaching.

_Some detective he was..._

It was a good photo of both of them and of Jordan, but what held Gibbs' attention was the expression on Abby's face. It was the same one he'd seen a glimpse of earlier and he could only describe it as longing... and it was directed at _him_.

When he looked up to see Abby standing by the couch, Gibbs could see the trepidation on her face and reached out to pull her down next to him, putting the photo down on the coffee table.

They stared at one another for long moments and the atmosphere changed subtly as a spark seemed to arc between them. Abby felt her heart give what she felt sure was an audible thump in her chest.

She so wanted him to kiss her.

He seemed to pick up on her thoughts as his gaze softened and what looked remarkably like desire appeared in those vivid blue eyes as his gaze flicked between her mouth and her eyes. Then his jaw clenched and she could almost see the rigid control he hauled around himself.

His hand came up to run over the back of his head in a familiar nervous gesture. He glanced down at the photo and back up at her and looked to be about to speak several times but when he remained silent, she eventually broke the silence, her voice tentative.

"That one's new. Ducky gave it to me after Jordan's party. He, er... he thought I might like a copy. It's a lovely shot, isn't it? Jordan looks gorgeous and you..." she hesitated before ploughing on, figuring she might as well make the hole she was digging for herself even deeper. "You look good. Along with these other shots, it's a nice memory of a special day... when we were all together."

What Abby didn't tell him was the knowing smile on Ducky's face when he'd given her the photograph, and the kindness in his eyes when he told her gently that one day she'd really have to tell Gibbs how she felt... or better still, just show him the photograph.

Well, now she didn't have to.

Abby wasn't sure if she felt relieved he'd seen it or if she should bolt for the door. She'd not discussed her feelings for Gibbs directly with any of her friends, except Carol, but Abby wasn't surprised that Ducky had been perceptive enough to pick up on them.

"It's a nice photo." He gazed down at the picture again and seemingly became lost in his thoughts again.

Abby waited him out, unsure what else she could say or how to back off now and not make it look like a full scale panic attack as she had earlier.

Eventually, she saw him give a small nod as if to himself and his posture relaxed as he looked up to meet her gaze. He nevertheless surprised her with his next question, his voice unusually hesitant. "Can you copy it?"

She was startled but pleased he would want a copy, and on impulse plucked the photo off the table and handed it to him. "Take that one. I can get another from Ducky... or scan that one if he no longer has the original digital file."

He nodded his thanks but didn't speak, merely continued to look at her and she had to fight down the urge to fidget under his intense gaze. Despite all the practice she'd had at interpreting the myriad range of Gibbs' stare downs over the years, this one she couldn't read.

Seeking to distract him, Abby handed over the travel mug. "This should keep you going on the way home, Gibbs."

His smile was small but genuine. "Thanks, Abbs. I'd better go."

She didn't protest but followed him to the door. When Gibbs paused in the doorway, she smiled up at him. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. Thanks for today. You made a day I dreaded into one I enjoyed."

She moved forward to hug him and he looped his arms round her waist and squeezed back, turning his head to bury his nose in her hair, inhaling the vanilla scent from her shampoo.

"Enjoyed it too, Abbs," he told her, softly. "Get some sleep."

He cupped her face and bent to kiss her cheek, this time brushing a soft kiss so close to her mouth that she felt the feather light warmth of his lips against the corner of it.

Before she could instinctively turn her head to try and respond, to taste him properly, Gibbs drew back to give her a slow, tender smile. Brushing his fingers lightly over her cheek, he turned and left, closing the door behind him, leaving her stunned and close to hyperventilating on the other side of it.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter there'll be some progress... honest!


	11. Chapter 11: Going Slow

**Fathers' Day**

**Chapter 11 – Going Slow**

Next morning, as Gibbs approached Abby's lab, he heard the familiar blare of music which for once didn't make him wince but instead, smile at further evidence of a return to normality.

He'd spent the remainder of the previous evening in his basement, working through his thoughts with the help of his almost finished boat... the copy of the photo Abby had given him staring up from the workbench. In between processing the events of the day, he'd been regularly drawn back to the image, and especially to Abby's face as she gazed at him while he talked to Jordan.

It had helped calm his thoughts and determine what to do next. There was no other way to interpret that expression but as one of love and longing.

If he added the photo to all the other things Abby had said yesterday, how she'd looked at him, had clung to him, as well as how their friendship had subtly changed over the years... if this had been evidence in a case, he'd have viewed it as a slam dunk by now.

So by morning, he'd made a decision. Whatever the outcome, he wasn't going to let this opportunity ride. Even if Abby didn't want him as he hoped she might, he had to know... one way or another.

And if she did want him, there was an equally good chance he could lose her if he left it too long. If he let her go on believing he wasn't interested, then there was only so long she'd wait for him. The commitment Abby so wanted in her life she could start to look for from someone else who wouldn't hesitate as he had done.

He'd be a jackass to wait any more.

So today, he strode into her lab filled with resolve.

Abby was on the phone in her office and she waved a greeting to him, a dazzling smile breaking out. He perched on the edge of her desk, content to watch the expressions chase across her lovely features as she talked.

He took in the strong line of her nose and jaw, the delicate curve of her cheekbones and flawless creamy skin. He'd always been captivated by that luscious mouth and a smile that could light up his whole day, but it was those cat-like emerald eyes that he loved the most. Her subtle perfume drifted over to him where he sat and he found himself staring at the spider web on her slender neck, wanting to run his tongue over every line and not for the first time, wondering how her warm skin would taste under his mouth and how long it could take him to find the rest of her tattoos.

If he was right and he didn't screw this up like everything else, he'd be looking at that beautiful face every day for the rest of his life.

Abby was blushing slightly under his intense scrutiny and when she'd finished her call, she sat back in her chair and eyed the drink he'd put on her desk.

"Hey, Gibbs. That for me?" She'd found it very hard to concentrate on what Balboa had been asking her to do just now. The way Gibbs was staring at her, his blue eyes felt almost like a physical caress ghosting over her face.

Gibbs grinned as she grabbed her morning fix and wrapped her lips round the straw... an action that had always played havoc with his blood pressure. "Don't see any other Caf!Pow addict round here."

"Huh, says the guy who oozes coffee out of his pores by now," she shot back, smiling. Abby spied the file under his arm. "What cool goodies you got for me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs explained what he needed from her on the cold case and when they'd finished discussing it, he didn't make a move to leave. Instead, he put out a hand to stop her moving away when she stood to go back into the main lab area.

"How d'ya sleep?" He thought she looked less tired than yesterday, but could still see a trace of dark smudges under her eyes.

"I slept really well... after you left, after I spent some time thinking."

What Abby didn't say was how long she'd spent turning the events of the day over in her mind, trying to decide how she was going to broach the subject today as she'd promised. Or how long she'd spent in the shower imagining her fingers were his as she replayed that almost kiss, still able to feel the warmth of his lips so close to her mouth. But once she'd managed to drop off, she'd slept the dreamless sleep of the exhausted.

"You gotta minute?" Gibbs asked, gesturing with his head towards the ballistics lab.

"Sure." Abby bit her lip as she followed him to the one area of her lab that wasn't covered by cameras or microphones.

Whatever he was up to this morning, she could read from his body language that Gibbs was obviously in one of his 'direct' moods, the hesitation occasionally visible yesterday either masked or gone. She felt a mixture of trepidation and anticipation at the thought that he might be about to resume their conversation from yesterday.

But even if he wasn't prepared to talk about it, she'd come to a decision of her own last night. She had to tell Gibbs how she felt and risk the consequences. If he didn't feel the same way, she'd find a way of moving on... somehow.

Losing her dad had only emphasized how the people she loved could be taken from her without her control, just like that... as Kate had been. She needed to hold onto the things that mattered and not let them slip by.

His deep voice broke into her thoughts as she closed the door behind them. Abby turned to see Gibbs leaning against the wall, looking relaxed... and so vital, so damn alpha male that she felt like purring at the sight.

"Did a lot of thinking too, Abby, last night. About yesterday, among other things. You?" He could skirt round this or he could tackle it head on, and he wasn't a skirt round it kinda guy.

"I had a lot to think about too, Gibbs, as I promised I would." She folded her arms around herself in a reflex action as she always did when she was anxious.

"You make any decisions? You said you'd finish that sentence, answer that question," he prompted gently when she didn't go on. He was calling on all his training to try and squash his nerves, rigidly holding onto his calm exterior.

"I did, didn't I?" She gazed at him, her stomach fluttering with anxiety but seeing nothing but warmth in his eyes.

"Wanna hear it, Abbs." He watched her start to pace, hands gesturing with half formed signs as she spoke.

"Okay then... well, I said I would think about it and I did." She threw him a quick glance. "I've been thinking about everything a lot lately, y'know, coz I don't wanna ruin anything, not that I think I could ruin our friendship coz we're tight, aren't we?"

"Abbs..."

She held a hand up to stop him, certain if she let him interrupt, she'd never find the courage to continue.

"Just let me get this out while I can, Gibbs, please." When he nodded, she gave him a brief smile and went on, resuming her pacing. "I gotta know one way or another about... things, and then I can move on if I have to and stop, y'know, hankering after something... after someone when I don't know if, er, that someone feels the same. But you gotta realize I'm putting myself out there saying this, Gibbs... making myself vulnerable here. But yeah, I want to... I really, really want to tell you. So let's go for an action replay... a take two on that question."

Preoccupied with her ramble, Abby jumped when her path was suddenly blocked by Gibbs moving in front of her. He gripped her shoulders, the heat from his hands searing through her thin shirt, and she gazed up at him, biting on her lip.

_Oh._

It was an expression she'd only rarely seen on his face before.

Unguarded, open and warm, a smile lurked around his mouth and his blue eyes were crinkling at the corners and filled with such affection that she found it hard to tear her gaze away.

"Would it help if I changed the question?"

"It might," she admitted softly, nodding.

Even though by now Gibbs was pretty sure, it was still an effort to get the words out, to put himself on the line too.

"All those things you said you wanted, Abbs... d'ya think you'd want them with me?"

Abby was sure she felt her heart actually stop and then kick start again and didn't know how she stopped herself leaping at him, joy bubbling up inside her. She settled for laying a hand on his chest, whispering, "Yes... just with you, Gibbs. Only with you."

Gibbs couldn't stop the shit-eating grin that spread across his face and he saw her whole face light up in response, a wide smile breaking out as her eyes sparkled.

He brought his hand up to cover hers where it rested against his shirt, relief washing through him. "That's okay then."

And in the end, it was as simple as that.

They stood there gazing at one another, until Gibbs wrapped a hand round the back of her neck and whispered, "C'mere."

He pulled her close into a hug that was as intimate as any they'd shared. It was more of a full body wrap and he wound his arms round her firmly, feeling her own slide inside his jacket and her hands roam slowly up his back to fist into his shirt.

Suddenly, as her emotions rose up to almost overwhelm her, all Abby could do was hang on, feeling the strong muscles of his back flexing slightly under her hands as he rubbed gentle, soothing circles on her own back. She pressed her face into the warm skin of his neck, inhaling deeply as she burrowed into his arms, trying to get as close as possible.

The building could fall down around her and Abby didn't think she'd notice. She was right where she wanted to be, nestled in his strong arms... and didn't intend moving any time soon.

When she succumbed to temptation and let her lips softly brush his neck, the low moan he gave sent a shiver down her spine. His arms tightened further before one large hand came up to cradle the back of her head protectively. His nose was pressed into her hair, almost nuzzling into her as he whispered her name, and she heard his breathing hitch as she snuggled against him.

She'd caused that... turned Gibbs' breathing shallow and unsteady.

His head was spinning with her nearness and her scent, the warm curves molded to his body. He closed his eyes against the intense sensations of want and sheer need that swept through him, grabbing for his control as his body responded to her.

Gibbs felt something settle inside him... as if something long missing had slotted back into place.

After several minutes standing wrapped in each others' arms, oblivious to everything else, Gibbs pulled back gently, hands resting on her neck, his thumbs stroking gently along her jawline. Her eyes were shining with such an expression of love that he had to swallow hard round a sudden lump in his throat.

Abby raised an unsteady hand to his cheek and her knees nearly buckled when Gibbs turned his face to nuzzle into her hand and press a soft kiss to her palm.

"It's always been you," she told him with a voice that had become as shaky as her hand. "But I didn't dare hope you wanted me. "

"Been you too, Abbs. Wanted to tell ya... show ya yesterday but it didn't seem right, not with the day you'd had," he said, honestly. "And it was your dad's day."

As always, she was touched that he'd put her first. That was so him.

"I thought something felt different by the end of the day... and then that near miss kiss as you left. That got me so _totally_ turned on, I could barely think straight," she laughingly told him, enjoying his smirk before she turned serious. "Then I spent the next few hours wondering if it was just wishful thinking, but I made up my mind that I had to know... one way or another."

"Me too," he admitted, and rested his forehead against hers. "Couldn't stop looking at that photo."

"Thought it might have given me away... but it was kinda easier than telling you." She'd replayed the sound of his voice over and over as he'd said her name almost reverently when she'd caught him looking at the photo. Abby pulled back and for a moment they shared soft smiles, as if acknowledging the same mirrored thought. "We're a pair, aren't we?"

He grinned. "Well, yeah, I hope we are... that's kinda the point."

She giggled before abruptly sobering, regret lacing her tone. "All this time hesitating... all this time wasted."

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Ssh, don't think like that, Abbs. Let's not start with regrets, huh?"

She searched his eyes before nodding, smiling at the tenderness in his eyes. "Okay. I can do that. Let's look forwards... think positive thoughts."

Unable to resist touching her again, Gibbs tugged her close and she went willingly into his arms. He pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek, the familiarity of the gesture making Abby smile.

But what he did next made her toes curl.

He continued placing slow, gentle kisses across her cheek until he reached her ear. Nuzzling into it, he whispered, "Wanna take this slow, Abbs."

She huffed a soft laugh as he drew back. "Isn't ten years slow enough?"

"Maybe," he acknowledged wryly, "but every relationship I've had that's gone wrong has started off too fast."

More than anything, Gibbs didn't want to make the same mistakes he'd made so many times before. He wanted this to last... wanted the same commitment Abby did. He didn't want his relationship with Abby to go the same way as his last three marriages or so many other failed relationships.

"You asking to woo me?" she asked softly, finding the thought as endearing as it was... frustrating.

"D'ya wanna be?" he asked, his familiar lop-sided half smile breaking out.

She fought to urge to kiss that smirk off his face, contenting herself with an eye roll. "Breaking news, Gibbs. You already did."

"Don't wanna mess up like I always do... wanna go slow coz you deserve that. That okay with you?" His voice sounded vulnerable and she bit back her teasing.

"I can go slow, if that's what you want, Gibbs," she reassured him, smiling. "And if it means we're together, then yeah, I'm more than okay with it."

Though at least part of his anatomy had disagreed with him, if what she'd felt pressed against her earlier was any indication. But she understand why he might have issues. In her mind, those ex-wives had a lot to answer for. And none of her past relationships had been taken at a slow pace, so maybe that's why so many had gone wrong?

A sudden worrying thought struck her. "As long as that's all it is? It's not that you doubt how I feel, is it?"

"God, no. No doubts." He reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You do know how much I want you, don't you? And you..." she trailed off, nervously.

"Oh yeah, I want you, Abbs." His low voice was so full of promise, it made her shiver. "Could take ya to bed right now and keep us there all week. It's not that..."

"Okay," she accepted, squeezing his fingers, trying to get her mind off the thought of spending a week in bed with him and suppressing the urge to drag him out of the door and straight home to her apartment. "And I think I understand why, Gibbs and I'm flattered and... yeah, maybe you're right. I'm hardly an expert on what works best when it comes to relationships, am I? So if that's the way you wanna go... I'm not gonna say no."

"Wanna do this right," he admitted, hoping she understood.

She tilted her head on one side, considering. "In fact, I don't think I've ever gone slow before. But I reserve the right to jump your bones if it gets too much for me..." She returned his smile, stepping close again. "You've been turning me on for years, Gibbs, and that's only gonna get worse... or better, depending on your point of view."

He brushed the back of his hand down her cheek. "Sleeping with someone is a lot easier than building something to last. I gotta lot of baggage, Abbs."

"And you think I don't know that already, Gibbs?" she protested, earnestly. "I want all of you... good and bad, strengths and weaknesses, and I want this to last too. I've got a ton of baggage too... an entire luggage set with matching accessories, and you know that better than anyone. So... let's see if we can't muddle through together, shall we?"

"Sounds good." Gibbs grinned, the smile extending to his eyes, making him look years younger.

"So in the spirit of going slow," she couldn't resist teasing him, just a bit. "you wanna grab some dinner later... unless you've other plans?"

He shook his head, biting back a grin. Trust Abby's independent nature to wrest some control back by being the one to ask _him_ out. "Nope, no plans. Got anywhere in mind?"

"Um, there's this new place down at the National Harbour Marina I've been meaning to try," she suggested, brightly. "Carol says it's really cool – nice and casual but the food's good."

"Boats and dinner... how can a guy refuse?" He leaned in to cup her face and pressed a quick kiss to her nose, triggering a soft giggle. "It's a date. Pick ya up at 7.00?"

"Yup, I'll book a table." Abby couldn't prevent a wide smile from spreading across her face, feeling as if she could shout from the rooftops how happy she was at the thought of going out on a date with him. She turned to the door, opening it to shoo him out.

"Now scram, Very Special Agent Gibbs, coz I've got some stuff to finish for Balboa as well as your cold case, and I wanna finish early tonight so I can get ready coz rumour has it that I've got a really, _really_ hot date."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12: Going Out

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Apologies for the delay but the over-fiddling gene bit me on the ass… again! *rolls eyes at self* Just so you know, this restaurant isn't in DC but an amalgam of two in the UK, so indulge me... and I have seen a photo of MH wearing this outfit, which melted me into a pile of goo when I saw how good he looked in it. Big hugs to Bamacrush who is my 'go to' girl for anything boat related, and to Peanut84 who helped me with info on the DC area, and to With the Grain and Gibbsredhoodie who have helped so much with all the date chapters to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Going Out <strong>

Later that day, Gibbs stood in front of his closet, shaking his head at himself as he put back yet another shirt. The way he was behaving, anyone would think he was some nervous teenager on a first date. But he couldn't remember being this worked up about a date for years.

No, strike that… He hadn't been this keyed up about a _woman_ in years.

Maybe because nothing had mattered like this for a very long time.

But Gibbs was damn sure Abby would laugh at him if she could see him now. He could just imagine the teasing twinkle in her eye and tempting curve of her lips. She'd probably chosen what she was going to wear and was already dressed, no doubt looking terrific.

Abby always had such a sense of style and looked unique in just about everything she wore. Only she could get away with some of her outfits but to him, she was never anything less than gorgeous and sexy as hell, however quirky her clothes might be.

"Aw, hell."

Gibbs grabbed the shirt he'd just put back and shucked it on over the smarter jeans he'd already decided on and left his bedroom before he could change his mind... again. Grabbing keys and wallet, he ran out to his car and set off on the drive to Abby's apartment building. When he got there, he took the stairs to the second floor, as eager for an evening out with _his_ girl as he could remember in a long time.

* * *

><p>As Abby waited for Gibbs to arrive, she put the finishing touches to her make-up and thought back over her afternoon. She'd delivered the results Gibbs wanted by lunchtime but hadn't seen him again when he became caught up the cold case the team were working on.<p>

But when she came back from lunch, she found a single black rose on her desk. There was no note but unless she'd picked up another stalker or secret admirer since this morning, which would be a record even for her, the rose had to be from Gibbs... she hoped.

When the doorbell rang, Abby virtually ran to the door in her eagerness, grabbing her bag as she flung open the door to greet her date, and her first thought was... _where's the nearest bed?_

The white button-down shirt was worn loosely over dark grey, snug fitting jeans, and the partly rolled up sleeves emphasized his muscular forearms. The crisp whiteness of the shirt contrasted with his vivid blue eyes, silver hair and set off his tanned skin. Without his usual undershirt and the top few buttons of the shirt undone, her eyes were drawn to the few sparse grey hairs curling out from his chest before her gaze roamed on up towards the strong jawline via _oh god_… that neck. The urge to nuzzle right on in there and let her tongue loose on that hollow at the base of his throat was hard to resist.

He looked fantastic... and totally edible.

Realizing she was staring, Abby felt herself blushing and grinned somewhat sheepishly, conscious of his eyes slowly running over her own outfit in return. An appreciative lop-sided grin broke out as his eyes eventually made it back up to snag her gaze and she caught her breath at the heat in his expression.

The deep burgundy strapless dress Abby was wearing exposed the flawless creamy skin of her shoulders and slender neck that he just wanted to bury his face against.

She'd chosen the delicate necklace he'd given her for her last birthday over her usual collar and it glittered as it nestled in the V of her cleavage, the slight swell of her breasts subtle enough to tantalize as he itched to trace the edge of the dress with his fingers. The tattoos on her upper back were on show but the elaborate cross was covered, and the jersey material of the dress clung to her curves and swirled around her legs, ending just above her knees.

Her thick dark hair was drawn up in a single high ponytail and she'd curled the long tresses hanging down her back so as her head turned, they brushed across her bare shoulders like a curtain. Her slender heels had ankle straps and thin ties which wound halfway up her shapely calves.

She looked stunning, and the happiness on her face just made her glow.

"Wow, you clean up real nice, Marine." Abby repeated her once over from top to toe, just in case she'd missed any details, feeling as if she could stare at him all night and she probably would now… just because she could.

He cocked his head, his intense gaze doing a similar repeat inventory over her body. "So do you. You look great, Abby"

She'd had more fulsome compliments but given how Gibbs guarded his words, even the simplest of compliments meant far more coming from him. "Why thank you, kind sir."

He bent to kiss her cheek, her familiar perfume surrounding and teasing him. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am." Abby smiled up at him as she locked her apartment door. "Although how I'm supposed to go slow when you turn up looking like an all-you-can-eat buffet, I'm not sure."

_Whoa... that grin was a new one_, she thought_._

Cocky, self assured, arrogant... and so _totally _hot.

"What's the matter, Abbs? No self control?" His already low voice sounded deeper somehow, like dark velvet, as if it had dropped automatically into a whole new seductive register now he was in date 'mode'.

"Not a lot where you're concerned, Gibbs, no," she told him, frankly. "As I look forward to showing you, real soon."

Maybe this was a glimpse of the Gibbs who'd convinced four women to marry him and who could draw female eyes wherever he went. A shiver ran through her at the prospect that he was going to direct that seldom seen flirty side of his nature in her direction. Her hormones were never going to survive the onslaught at this rate, especially if he wanted a slow pace.

As they walked down the stairs, Gibbs let his hand rest in the small of her back, feeling the warmth of her body seeping through the material.

He found himself openly staring at the way she moved in that dress, becoming almost mesmerized by the way her dark hair swept across her bare shoulders. His fingers itched to run over her smooth curves, wondering if the skin underneath would feel as silky and soft as the dress.

And was that a freckle he'd not noticed or just one that hadn't been on view before? One on the curve of her shoulder, which he could reach with his tongue if he just bent slightly…

_So whose idea was it to go slow, Gunny? _

_Oh yeah, that's right, it was his... _

Abby was having her own problems keeping her eyes front and centre. She couldn't help watching him closely as he walked beside her to the car, his powerful lithe grace emphasized even further by the snugger jeans.

Perhaps she could order a sedative with her beer… to stop herself jumping his bones before they even got to the food?

* * *

><p>Gibbs glanced over at Abby as he drove, not only as the view was pretty darn good but because she appeared relaxed, a gentle smile curving her lips and hands gesturing animatedly as she chattered on about her day.<p>

She wasn't really paying attention to the route Gibbs was taking, so when they pulled up at the waterfront in Old Town, Alexandria, Abby looked around in surprise.

A shy smile tugged at his mouth as he turned towards her. "Thought we could take the water taxi, Abbs. Be quicker than driving."

A delighted grin broke out. "Wow, that's totally romantic. I'm impressed, Very Special Agent Gibbs." She waited for him to come round and open her door, almost bouncing in her seat. "Though I might have known I couldn't keep you away from a ship."

He rolled his eyes, suspecting she was deliberately teasing him by getting it wrong. "Navy guy, remember? And it's a boat, Abby."

Gibbs took her hand as they boarded the vessel and urged her through to the back of the… boat. It was too warm to stay inside and he didn't feel like sitting in the crowded interior with everyone else.

Leaning on the railing next to her, he let his arm rest snugly around her waist as she rested against him. He managed to drag his eyes away from the porcelain skin and that damn freckle right under his nose and watched her profile, her smile wide as she took in the view of the river and shoreline as they headed downstream for the National Harbor.

She covered his other hand where it rested on the railing and let her own fingers stroke gently over his and onto the back of his hand.

God, but she loved his hands.

For a man he had beautiful hands. Power and comfort in equal measure.

She wanted to learn every line, every callus, every scar. The long, relatively slender but strong fingers that could stroke her cheek so tenderly or the warmth of his palm as he cupped almost her entire face in his hand.

The thought that she'd soon know how the roughness and strength of those hands would feel ghosting over her skin or skillfully and teasingly seeking out her many hotspots sent a thrill through her.

Abby brushed her fingers lightly on up over his wrist and onto the corded muscle of his forearm as far as the material of his shirt sleeve would allow. She enjoyed the feel of his warm skin and the rough hairs under her hand, scraping her nails lightly back down his forearm towards his hand, feeling him tense slightly beside her. Goosebumps broke out on his skin and she derived a certain smug satisfaction from the death grip his hand now had on the railing in response to her caress.

Feeling his other hand flex at her waist, she giggled when his voice sounded suddenly hoarse in her ear. "You tryin' to kill me, Abbs?"

"Who me? Don't tell me you've got no self control, Gibbs?" She teased, grinning as she took in his darkened gaze.

He reached up to tug her ponytail, returning her grin. The feel of her fingers gently caressing his skin had sent a surge of arousal through him that staggered him… just from a simple touch. He was _so_ screwed.

Abby pulled his arms more fully around her so he was standing right behind her, virtually cradling her, which she decided could rapidly become one of her favorite positions.

He willingly slid his arms round her waist as Abby leaned back against him, not sure he ever wanted to let her go.

She sighed as Gibbs pressed a kiss to her temple and turned her head slightly to smile up at him. "Thank you for the rose."

"Rose?"

She narrowed her eyes at his too innocent tone, seeing one of his almost smirks lurking at the corners of his mouth. "Oh, well, if it's not you, then I must have picked up another secret admirer."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Well, it might keep you on your toes, give you some incentive to keep up with the competition, y'know, although this arriving in style at the marina is a really, really good job, Gibbs."

He chuckled at her use of his familiar work phrase. "Good to know… And try Jethro, not Gibbs. Let's leave that cranky old bastard at work."

"But I love that cranky old bastard," she protested, searching his eyes, seeing a glimpse of his sudden vulnerability. "But yeah, okay, I'd like that…. Jethro." Gibbs felt a shiver scoot down his spine as her throaty voice wrapped around his name, almost caressed it and drawing it out. "Jethro's a guy I don't totally know yet but I'm gonna enjoy getting to know him."

"He's always in here, Abbs... just hidden a bit."

"I'm getting that," she acknowledged softly, resting her hands on his strong arms where they held her. "Although I'm not sure I've got many more new sides to me though or too many interesting surprises for you… it's just boring old me."

"You sure about that?"

She nodded vigorously and he found himself with a face full of ponytail, and he did the only thing any sane man would do in the circumstances. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply of her sweet scented shampoo. She smelled delicious.

"Nah... what you see is pretty much what you get with me," she maintained, wryly. "and let's face it, you know me very well by now, Jethro."

Gibbs shook his head. "Think there's more to discover. Wanna know it all, Abbs."

He was always discovering new things about Abby, constantly being surprised by her and not just at work, so he didn't buy that he knew everything already, despite her typical modesty.

He wrapped both arms round her more tightly, his cheek against her hair and they spent the rest of the short journey in silence, enjoying that feeling of closeness.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: next bit of this first date in the next chapter... patience!


	13. Chapter 13: Feeling Their Way

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: The name muddle 'thing' happened to me once... though obviously not with Scuito! FFNet is having a bad hair day and not sending alerts or reviews so I hope I caught everyone – apologies and big thanks if I didn't. All the support and comments and hyperventilating is much appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Feeling Their Way<strong>

When the water taxi arrived at the marina, Abby looped her arm through his as they walked to the restaurant. There was a couple ahead of them in reception and when the hostess manning the desk turned to greet them, Abby asked for the table reservation in her name.

The hostess ran her eye down the list of bookings before nodding. "Ah yes, here we are." She glanced up, smiling politely, and then her eyes slid straight past Abby to lock onto the tall figure at her side, looking slightly stunned as if she'd like to put Gibbs on the menu. Her smile widened into something more genuine as it stayed aimed at Gibbs as she turned and led the way to the stairs.

"Umm, if you'd like to come this way, Mr and Mrs Sciuto."

Abby smothered a giggle, glancing at Gibbs to see an answering smile tug at his lips, his blue eyes twinkling. She felt him curl a hand possessively round her waist as he whispered in her ear. "After you, Mrs Sciuto."

"Thank you, Mr Sciuto." She chuckled as she fell into step beside him. "Well, that's Rule 8 broken already… never take anything for granted."

He grinned. "Think we should tell her?"

Abby felt like she'd rather poke the woman's eyes out for the way the hostess was looking at _her_ man, but she suppressed that comment for now.

They followed the hostess down the stairs and Abby forced herself to tune into what the woman was saying, and away from how the large warm hand at her waist felt through her dress. "We have a table for you downstairs in the main part of the restaurant which has a view of the marina. We like to call it the basement."

Abby snorted loudly at that, coughing to cover it when she saw the hostess glance at her curiously. She felt Gibbs' hand tighten at her waist and she turned her head to murmur, "Do you think they've got a boat down here?"

"Maybe," he smirked, looking round as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "But it's not really a proper basement."

"Oh?"

"No sawdust," he pointed out, smiling and she rolled her eyes, conscious of the hostess throwing them increasingly puzzled looks and that only made her want to giggle more.

One wall of the restaurant was glass and large doors opened out onto a terrace overlooking the marina. As they weaved between the other diners, Abby felt his hand move to rest lightly in the small of her back, delighting in this constant physical contact he seemed determined to maintain.

As they were seated, Gibbs chose to sit at right angles to Abby so he could be next to her and still see her face.

The hostess continued to direct a broad smile at Gibbs, virtually ignoring Abby as she handed out menus. "I'll send the waiter over to take your drinks order, but _please_ let me know personally if there's anything else you need?"

Abby watched the hostess walk away, narrowing her eyes and throwing mental daggers at the woman's retreating back. When Abby turned back, it was to see Gibbs gazing at her with an amused raised eyebrow.

"What, Abbs?" he smirked. "Never did a thing."

If he was honest, seeing evidence of Abby's jealousy was more than a bit satisfying. It was hot.

"You don't need to _do_ anything, Jethro. You just need to look like… like _that_." She gestured at him, smiling and shaking her head ruefully. "I thought for a minute she was going to cover you in ice cream and offer you up on the menu… although," she paused, head on one side as she considered the sudden very hot mental image she'd just conjured up, her mouth going dry at the thought, "that's not a bad idea."

"Down, girl," he teased, a grin lurking at the corners of his mouth.

Abby chuckled, looking round at their surroundings to distract herself. Gesturing to the large glass doors opening onto the terrace, she smiled broadly. "There you go. Now that would make getting The Kelly out of your basement a heck of a lot easier."

He chuckled. "Bear that in mind for the next one."

"You're never gonna tell me how you'll get her out of there, are you?" When he just smirked at her, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Then I'm just gonna have to bug the place I guess... and soon. The Kelly's nearly finished, isn't she?"

He nodded. "Yup, just gotta…"

She interrupted, unable to resist teasing. "Get her out of the basement, yeah, I know."

That earned her the full-on grin that always made her stomach flip. "Yeah, get her out of the basement and moved to the marina."

"Ooh, which one?" she asked, curiously.

Abby adored talking about The Kelly… loved working on her. She'd seen his boat take shape over the years and had helped on many occasions, although on one not so memorable occasion, when she'd been drunk on bourbon and hyper-stressed about her crazy stalker, Mikel Mawr, she'd over enthusiastically taken a chisel to it. In her mind's eye, she could still see the expression of pained patience on his face when a chunk of his precious boat hit the floor.

He'd never reproached her for it but he didn't need to – she done enough of that herself over the years.

"Belle Haven," Gibbs told her, bringing her out of her reverie. "Got a buddy who's the manager there and he's gonna help me put the two halves together."

"Is he gonna help you rig her out too?" She looked down the menu as she listened, trying to narrow her choice down.

He smiled as he corrected her. "You mean outfit her, Abbs. Rigging is the sails and ropes."

"Oh."

"But yeah, he's given me a good price for that too. So another month or so at most and she'll be ready." His grin was almost boyish and she could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"I can't wait to see her whole and out on the water. She's gonna look _sooo_ magnificent. D'ya think…" Abby trailed off, suddenly uncertain about asking him something she was sure would be deeply personal.

Gibbs placed his hand over hers, having an inkling what she was going to ask. "What, Abbs?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Would you… erm, take me out on her sometime?"

"Was planning to," he revealed, and was rewarded with a beautiful smile gracing her face. Abby leaned in to brush a kiss against his cheek as she whispered her thanks in his ear.

He hadn't yet told her of his intention to eventually sail The Kelly to Mike in Mexico as a present for his goddaughter, Amira, but he would. But before that, he'd always wanted to take Abby sailing on the one boat that he'd completed since Shannon and Kelly died… and one day, he wanted to build a boat for Abby.

Something that he now hoped would be _their _boat.

After they'd ordered, Gibbs surveyed the rest of the room as he returned his hand to cover hers where it rested on the table. They were seated close to the doors so they had a view of the river as the sun went down, but their table was secluded enough to afford some privacy in the crowded restaurant.

Abby caught his eye when the waiter departed after delivering their drinks, beer for them both. "I understand now why Carol insisted that I should bring you here, even before we… y'know, got together," she gestured between them. "She couldn't stop giggling about it and I wondered why. She'd said I'd know why when we got here."

Gibbs grinned, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her hand. "That sounds like Carol."

She laughed as a thought struck her. "Do you think when they serve bourbon, it comes in a mason jar?"

He snorted. "Wouldn't taste the same if it doesn't... Does Carol come here a lot?"

Abby sat back to observe the other patrons as she replied. "First time last week apparently. She came here with Tom."

"That her new fella?" he asked, curiously, feeling Abby turn her hand to lace their fingers together.

"Yeah, she's only known him a few weeks and she's not too serious about him yet but…" Abby shrugged, trailing off.

"You don't sound keen," he prodded when she stayed silent, squeezing her hand to encourage her to continue.

"It's not that, Jethro," she tilted her head as she considered how to articulate her worry.

"Something specific got you worried?" he pressed.

"No, it's nothing like that. I've just never met him so I can't really judge the guy, and I always like to meet Carol's boyfriends at some point... and sooner rather than later, preferably. I'm sure I'll feel happier when I've seen him and also it'll make sure he sees that Carol's got a big, bad ass girlfriend in her corner."

Gibbs grinned at her description of herself. Abby could be fairly intimidating when she wanted to be. "You're as protective of Carol as she is of you."

He knew it worked both ways with these two women and despite her size, Carol was just as fierce in her care of Abby. Over the years, he and Carol had formed an unspoken alliance to make sure Abby was safe, and he felt equally defensive of Carol when he got the chance.

"Yeah, I am," Abby agreed, resting her chin on her hand as she pondered, gazing back at him thoughtfully. "Not only coz she's my best friend, but she's gotten taken advantage of before and she gets hurt really easily... sassy as she is."

"Have you checked the guy out?" Gibbs asked, sipping his beer. He wondered if there was anything about this guy Abby _wasn't _saying. Her instincts about people were sharp and there was clearly something bothering her about Carol's boyfriend.

"Of course," she confirmed, looking down at their joined hands. "There's nothing obviously hinky about him, and Carol hasn't said anything to get me worried..."

"But you still are," he observed.

She threw him a brief wry smile, touched that he was so concerned for Carol but then that was him. If you made it inside his defensive wall and Gibbs considered you part of his adopted family, that instantly ensured his protective nature would fire up if he became worried about you. Carol had made it through that wall, both by virtue of being Abby's friend and also because she and Gibbs had hit if off from the first time they'd met.

"Yeah, I'm in full mother hen mode with her at the moment, much to Carol's disgust," she rolled her eyes at herself, smiling ruefully. "I'd just like to meet him, see what_ my_ gut has to say on the subject."

He nodded. "Fair enough. Let me know if I can help."

He'd dig deeper himself if he needed to or get his team to do their 'thing'. Abby had always taken it upon herself to look after her friends, especially those outside of work. Now they were together, Gibbs wanted her to accept his help on a lot of things in her life. As independent as Abby was, he would love her to realize that she didn't have to do everything alone now... but didn't want to crowd her.

"I just want the best for Carol, y'know. I'm not trying to play matchmaker or anything, or stop her seeing anyone... she'd hate me interfering like that. But I just wish she'd find someone to look after her. Just want her to have someone special in her life... like I have," she told him, softly, blushing slightly when he raised her hand to brush a gentle kiss over her knuckles.

Dinner arrived soon after and they turned their attention to the meal. The atmosphere took on an extra romantic edge as the sun set, the lighting around the terrace and inside the restaurant casting a soft glow.

As Gibbs gazed at Abby across the table, he enjoyed listening to her husky voice as she related some story, her slender hands gesturing. Her green eyes sparkled and a warm smile graced her lips, lighting up her beautiful face... a smile she seemed to reserve only for him.

Conversation flowed as easily as it always did when they were together and carried them right through the meal and into dessert.

Abby found herself relaxing completely. Gibbs was very attentive and their usual light-hearted banter had an extra flirty edge to it... full of a sexual tension that had always been there in the background between them, but which they could both now acknowledge and indulge in.

They'd eaten out in restaurants together before, and not only for her pre-birthday dinner, but this was the first time, obviously, that it had been with romantic intent and she found seeing this side of Gibbs both fascinating and totally hot.

Just being able to touch him when the urge struck her, or just sit and look at him whenever she wished, was a freedom she'd wanted so much to indulge in for years... and now she could. It was a fairly giddy feeling.

It was also a whole different sort of getting to know him, of getting comfortable with this fledgling relationship because however well she knew him, this was all new.

He was a new Gibbs… a new Jethro, and she was going to enjoy discovering every single side of him, every single gorgeous inch.

After dinner, they argued over the bill... Abby wanted to pay as she'd asked him out but typically Gibbs refused. She shook her head at his old fashioned attitude but gave in without too much protest, not wanting to make a big deal of something so minor. She'd have to work on 'training' him gradually.

Not ready for the evening to end yet, Gibbs suggested a walk and Abby readily agreed.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14: Closer

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: FFNet still driving me mad, so apologies if I've missed off any thank yous. Thank you to Peanut84 who helped again with DC details and to Bamacrush for her help with this chapter, and for stopping the fiddling gene getting out of control.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Closer<strong>

When they left the restaurant, Gibbs took Abby's hand in his as they headed for the waterfront. As they passed by some of the bigger vessels moored there, Abby gestured to a particularly ostentatious example.

"That sure beats my uncle's shrimping boat," she said, peering up at the boat towering overhead, "though I think my uncle's boat has more character... and a lot less crew." She threw a giggle over her shoulder.

"Uncle Larry?" he asked, remembering the stories she'd told him before of Gloria's brother.

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling at the memory. "I spent the summer one year when I was 16 on his boat, and the only reason I did it was so I could see this boy I had the hots for who worked on another boat."

He smiled. "Did it work?"

"Oh yeah," Abby giggled. "He was my first... not the first guy I slept with coz that was a cab driver, but my first boyfriend I mean."

"Cab driver, huh? Bet there's a story to that one." He reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, enjoying the mischievous sparkle in her green eyes.

"Oh, there is," Abby revealed, patting his cheek, chuckling. "And one day I'll tell you all about it, Jethro."

He laughed and pulled her into his side again as they walked on. Abby could see by his distant gaze and slight smile that he was remembering something. Gibbs didn't often share memories and she was always delighted when he did, as he chose to this time.

"First girlfriend at high school. Patti. Asked her to teach me ice skating one winter so I could get the chance to ask her out."

"And did that work?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah... " And there was that cocky grin she loved. "Though I didn't get past second base. But it was almost worth the bruises on my ass from falling over on the ice so often. Nearly got to third base though when we both got very wet one day."

Abby laughed before asking teasingly, "So, can you still ice skate, Jethro?" As a Southern girl, she'd never learned and wondered if she could get him to teach her one day, and she'd let him get much further than third base...

"Probably. Haven't for years but it's supposed to be like swimming or horse riding, isn't it? You don't forget. I was going to..." Gibbs suddenly broke off, tensing and when she glanced up at him questioningly, he shook his head slightly, turning away in order to compose himself.

He had planned to teach Kelly to ice skate when he came back from Iraq.

Abby had seen his face still into that neutral mask that usually meant Gibbs was in the grip of severe emotion. She didn't ask him what had caused the sudden change but could make a guess that it involved either Shannon or Kelly... or both. It was the one thing guaranteed to blindside him.

She slipped her hand back into his, gently squeezing in reassurance and Gibbs glanced down at Abby, giving her a brief half smile as he acknowledged her concern. They walked in silence for a while, Abby not disturbing his preoccupation.

She knew that conversations about the most innocuous of subjects could suddenly become a minefield when they trespassed into memories of his first wife and daughter.

Abby was determined that she would never push Gibbs beyond what he was comfortable sharing, would never try and force him to talk about something if he didn't want to.

One of her most cherished wishes was that one day he would never be afraid to tell her anything, that Gibbs would eventually trust her to listen without judgement, and that he'd be able to accept the support and understanding she so wanted to wrap him up in.

But Abby was under no illusions that it was going to be a long road before Gibbs could bring himself to open up to her like that... if he ever could.

Their route eventually led them to a more secluded, darker area at the southern tip of the Harbor, which was lit only by solar path lighting and with a few scattered park benches and tables. It was still within reach of the main marina but much quieter with fewer people milling about.

When Gibbs settled on one of the benches, he pulled her down to sit beside him and Abby looped her arm through his as she settled against his side. He started to relax again in her soothing presence, regretting how the sucker punch the memory had given him had interfered with their evening... although he doubted Abby would think of it like that.

Typically, Abby hadn't pushed him. She never did but just let him work through anything that bothered him at his own pace. It was a far cry from the way his ex-wives would have acted in the same situation. They'd have badgered him to talk about what was bothering him till he snapped right back at them. None of them seemed to realize that pushing him to open up wouldn't work and only make him retreat more, to slam his walls up to protect himself.

When he turned to press a gentle kiss against her temple in silent thanks, Abby smiled to herself, relieved that he was coming back to her.

"So when are you planning to go see Jackson," she asked, tentatively, sensing he may need a change of subject. "On Friday next week for the 4th July weekend?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, pulling her more firmly into his side. "Come back Monday."

"Bet he's really looking forward to seeing you," she said, brightly. "Has he got a pile of plans for the weekend?"

"Think he mentioned fishing," he told her, wryly.

Any chance Jackson got on his visits, he'd drag him off fishing – not that Gibbs minded. It was a quiet activity they both enjoyed and it meant they didn't have to talk much... and not talking too much meant not arguing with his dad. As improved as their relationship was, they were still workin' on it and they could set each other off quicker than gunpowder.

Abby glanced at him, amused. "That can't be the only thing Stillwater has planned for the holiday weekend."

"Doubt it – they usually go overboard." He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Don't know what Jack plans to get involved with but it'll be somethin'."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go this weekend..." Abby chewed on her bottom lip. "I feel really guilty about that."

He bumped her shoulder gently. "Told ya yesterday, don't. Jackson was worried about ya." He hesitated before asking quietly, "Come with me next weekend?"

He'd been thinking about inviting Abby to go with him even before this change in their relationship.

"Me?" Abby asked, surprised, staring at him. "Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude."

He tilted his head, giving her his characteristic half smile. "Jack'd love it..."

_And he would too. _

She searched his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"He'll be more glad to see you than he will me." He paused, reaching up to brush his fingers along her jawline before cupping her cheek. "Want you to come with me, Abbs."

She gave him a shy smile, nuzzling into his hand. "I'd love to... as long as you ask Jack first."

She adored Jackson and the thought of spending the entire 4th July weekend with Gibbs in Stillwater delighted her. It wasn't exactly being taken home to 'meet the folks' as she already knew Jackson, but it was more evidence that Gibbs was comfortable with the prospect of taking his girl to see his dad... that is, if he was going to tell Jackson about them.

He nodded. "Okay, but I know he's gonna want you there, Abbs... same as I do."

She glanced down at her lap, plucking nervously at the material of her dress, her voice continuing to radiate uncertainty. "Will you tell him... about us?"

He titled her chin so he could see her eyes. "Not hiding, Abbs."

"I hope he approves. I'm not exactly an obvious partner for a guy like you... not many people would think you'd look twice at me. But it would just mean a lot to me if Jackson was okay with us, is all." Abby trailed off when he placed a finger over her lips and she saw concern blossom in his eyes.

"He'll be fine, and Abby, just don't..." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Don't run yourself down like that." It constantly amazed him how often she undervalued and criticized herself. "Jack thinks the world of ya, you know that."

"It's mutual. He's come to mean a lot to me too, especially over the past year." She reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. "He and Ducky have been like fathers to me ever since Ben died."

"I know he worries about ya. Wants ya to rely on him, turn to him for anything ya need to." He hesitated, swallowing hard before continuing, "He and Shannon used to be very close... she, er, ironed out a few rough edges me and Jack always had."

"He thinks the world of you, y'know..." she told him, sincerely. "Even if the two of you don't tell each other that often enough coz you're too busy bumping heads."

"It's always been like that," he confessed, wryly. "I was a difficult kid."

"Never." She loved the almost shy half smile that broke out as he ducked his head.

Going out with Abby yesterday on Fathers' Day and talking about all the things she used to do with her dad had served as a reminder of how much he'd lost from his own relationship over the years with Jackson.

Time they'd never get back.

Despite both of them trying to fix their relationship, there were still some things that they'd never experience... so much they'd missed out on. It was yet another regret in his life, among so many others.

Abby went on, bringing him out of his memories. "Remember, I've got that conference early next week but I'll be back on Wednesday night."

"Oh crap, I'd forgotten," he admitted, frowning. "When d'ya go?"

"Sunday afternoon." She gazed at him, feeling slightly silly for confessing this. "I'll... I'll miss you." They'd been apart before many times but this seemed somehow different to her this time.

Now they'd taken this first step, Abby was just eager to spend time with Gibbs, to enjoy these early stages and work out how this new relationship was going to work. For the past few years, she'd known that Gibbs really was the one for her... there was no doubt in her mind about her commitment to him. But she didn't want to suddenly play the needy, clingy woman... it just wasn't her style.

His smile was understanding. "Me too."

Now they'd crossed this line, he resented any time spent away from her and had forgotten he'd be without her for half of next week. He needed a plan for the weekend, to make the most of their time.

Abby shifted back against the seat and leaned into him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder... and there was that damn freckle under his nose again.

"I asked Ducky for another copy of that photo. Got a few knowing looks when I said I'd given you the original," she admitted, wryly.

"Does Ducky know?" Gibbs asked. They hadn't discussed telling anyone on the team and he wasn't sure how he felt about that yet. He needed time to think about it.

"I haven't said anything, but I think he's suspected for a while now how I feel about you," she told him, honestly. "He's given me his fair share of gentle smiles and insightful comments."

"You've had those too, huh?" he said, dryly.

Ducky hadn't made any direct reference or questioned him about his feelings for Abby, but he'd intercepted a few perceptive looks from his long time friend, and knew it was only a matter of time before Ducky tackled him outright.

Ducky had taken on the role of honorary father to Abby and took his responsibilities seriously. The thought that his adopted daughter was involved with a thrice divorced cranky son-of-a-bitch like him was bound to worry the M.E.

"Oh yeah. I guess I wasn't hiding it as well as I thought. I must have given myself away over the years," she told him with a rueful smile.

"Glad you showed me that photo, Abbs." He rubbed circles over the back of her hand with his thumb, conscious of the slight shiver she gave.

"Me too." Her soft voice broke into his thoughts. "I'm not sure I'd have found the courage otherwise... but we're here now, and I'm so glad. I know this is all new and we've got a ways to go yet, coz someone wants to go slow..." She rolled her eyes as he grinned at her. "But at the risk of sounding too sappy, this feels right... as if this is where I belong."

Abby hoped he had no doubts about her feelings coz as far as she was concerned, this was it for her...

Even though this was all new and there were still lots of things to learn about each other, that same ease they'd always shared was still there. So it wasn't the same as a first date between two people who barely knew each other. They'd gotten over that hurdle already.

"It is where you belong," he whispered, his voice husky with emotion. "Feels right to me too."

He gave in to temptation and put his arm round her bare back, not sure if it was a wise move but needing that close contact. He felt the heat from the warm skin of her shoulder almost branding his forearm and his hand came up to stroke her hair gently, enjoying the feel of the silky strands through his fingers. She leaned against him more fully, almost snuggling into his side.

"Are you gonna tell Gloria?" he asked, softly.

"Yeah, I'd like to" she admitted. "If that's okay with you?"

Abby knew they needed to talk about telling the team but initially she just wanted it to be about them.

They were both private people, Gibbs especially so, and while she wanted their friends, his team, to know that the reason she was so happy was because of Gibbs, she was more concerned with feeling her way through this new relationship. Abby knew Gibbs wanted to get used to everything changing or he wouldn't have wanted to go slow from the start.

Abby also didn't know how the team would react, and Gibbs had to be concerned about that. She was pretty sure Tony and Ziva would be supportive but McGee was an unknown quantity. Even though she and Tim were now just friends, his reaction to an ex-girlfriend being involved with his boss was unpredictable.

Abby didn't want to put any extra pressure on Gibbs. It felt sometimes as if she was treading on eggshells with certain aspects of this relationship, but he was worth the effort. They would tell everyone when they were both ready.

He nodded, "Sure. Give her a chance to kick my ass."

"Gloria loves your ass..." she teased, grinning up at him, distracted by the twinkle in his eyes. "And I'm sure she'll approve."

"Hope so."

He brushed his fingers across her cheek as he studied her face in the half light. He loved the curve of her lips, the strong jawline, snub nose and startling green eyes which contrasted with her flawless soft skin. He watched her long ponytail swing over her shoulders and reached up to slide his fingers slowly through it.

"Like this."

Mesmerized by his blue eyes and his touch which was sending shivers down her spine, she drew in a ragged breath. "Thought you liked my pigtails?"

"I do," he smiled, "and when it's down."

He preferred her hair loose, even though it tested his self control. He always had the urge to bury his hands in it, and the thought that he could now do that whenever he wanted was a big turn on.

Cupping her cheek, he ran his thumb across her cheekbone, seeing her eyelids half close as she nuzzled her face into his hand.

She was just so lovely... and so close.

It would take a saint to resist her... and he was far from being a saint.

Sliding his hand to cup the back of her neck, he pulled her gently towards him, bending his head to brush his nose against hers, seeing her mouth curve in a smile.

He closed the distance between them and pressed a soft, loving kiss to her lips. The kiss began with the briefest of feather light touches across her mouth, a tender, warm, almost hesitant first time feel to it.

As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, he kept it light and gentle and Abby responded in kind... kissing him back sweetly, softly. Mouths moving slowly, lips tugging, clinging, they gradually learned the feel and taste of each other.

She slid her hand up to the back of his neck, scraping her nails lightly through the short hairs, feeling him moan softly into her mouth.

When they pulled apart, Gibbs felt a surge of satisfaction at the desire in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and tucked his face into her neck, letting the feel of her, her scent, wash over him, inhaling almost raggedly as he clung onto his control by his fingernails.

* * *

><p>Later, they walked in a comfortable silence to head back to catch the water taxi, his arm slung round her shoulders and hers snug at his waist. When they boarded this time, Abby led him through to the back of the boat where they were the only ones on deck, and pulled him close as the boat headed north.<p>

He held Abby, enjoying the warmth of her curves moulded to him as she almost melted against him. He cupped the back of her head, enjoying the silky feel of her hair through his fingers as he intermittently nuzzled against the side of her face, neither finding the need for words.

Abby pressed close as he wrapped both arms round her and she slid her own arms round his waist, snuggling into his neck. That kiss, brief as it was, had ignited just about every nerve ending and she was wondering how the hell she was gonna let him go at the end of the night without jumping his bones.

But as impatient as she was, Abby knew that rushing Gibbs when his mind was made up was never going to work... however seductive she could be, and she had a few good moves up her sleeve yet, she thought with a giggle.

And in a way she knew Gibbs was right... she still felt a little raw from the weekend and if he wanted the reassurance that it was really him she wanted and that she wasn't just turning to him for comfort, then that is what she would give him... even if it half killed her.

* * *

><p>On the drive back to her apartment, Abby curled up in the passenger seat, gazing at him as he drove and he threw her regular heated looks and smiles which only ratcheted up the tension.<p>

They walked to her door in silence and Abby turned to him after she'd unlocked her door. "I had a lovely time tonight, Jethro. Thank you," she told him with a wide smile.

"Me too," Gibbs admitted, returning her grin as he stepped close. "D'ya wanna go see that movie you mentioned... movie and ice cream, tomorrow night?"

"That'd be great." She reached out for his hand, gazing up at him. "You're going to come over all noble on me now, aren't you? Wanted to ask you to stay."

Gibbs sighed, cupping her face before sliding a hand to the back of her neck and pulling her into a hug. "And there's nothing I want more than to stay."

He'd completely underestimated the effect her touches and full on flirty sparkle would have on him, now that she didn't have to hide what she was feeling... now they could touch each other when they wanted.

Perhaps it was an after effect of having to suppress and control himself all these years, but his body was reacting to the simple caresses, her intoxicating nearness and the extra flirtiness she was unleashing, more strongly than he'd anticipated.

"Whatever you want, you can have, Jethro." Her arms came round him in return, her hands smoothing over the defined muscles of his back, rubbing almost soothing circles as if she'd picked up on his struggle.

"God, Abbs, if I stay, it'll make me want more... a helluva lot more." He nuzzled against the side of her face in a tender, intimate gesture, his voice deep and hoarse. He pulled back and cupped her face, rubbing his thumb softly across her bottom lip. "I'd better go."

"Okay," she agreed, whispering.

If he didn't go soon, she was gonna grab his belt loops and drag him inside her apartment and ravish him in the hallway.

He rested his hands on her hips, gazing at her intensely. "One thing I wanna do... been wanting to all evening."

He bent his head to press a light but open mouthed kiss on her left shoulder over that freckle that had been teasing him all night.

He nuzzled his way across her collarbone and into the creamy skin of her neck, pressing his face gently against the spider's web tattoo... the warmth of his skin and slight rasp of his stubble sending her nerve endings into overdrive.

Abby gasped and reflexively clutched his shoulders as a surge of arousal shot through her, letting her head drop back as she felt her knees almost give out. Feeling his warm breath on her overheated skin, she felt him press a soft kiss over her wildly beating pulse point before he straightened up.

Opening what she was sure must be dazed eyes, she saw a smug smirk on his face before Gibbs dipped his head again. He kissed her lightly, lips clinging softly in a promise of things to come, before whispering, "G'night, Abbs."

Squeezing her hand, Gibbs turned and left, heading downstairs. Abby leaned against the wall by her door, trying to get her heartbeat and hormones under control.

_Jeez, if she was this turned on from a nuzzle... _

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15: Reflections and Payback

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Gibbs' outfit on this second date is the one MH wore on a photoshoot with MW... if you can remember the hotness of that image without your underwear catching fire! There's a bit in here for Gibbsredhoodie, and thanks to Bamacrush for her help with this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Reflections and Payback<strong>

The not so mysterious gifts continued to arrive the next day...

The chocolate cupcake that appeared on her desk after lunch made her smile and Abby wondered how he'd found the time to buy it when the working day had turned into a marathon. A thread the team were following on the cold case suddenly unravelled into a hot lead, and that meant a long hard day for all of them.

They'd had to postpone their proposed movie date and she'd barely seen Gibbs all day.

Later that night, he had managed to walk her to her car but ever conscious of the cameras covering almost every corner of the parking lot, their goodnight had been limited; although it was helpful that almost everyone at NCIS was used to the level of physical affection they normally displayed towards each other.

So no one would think twice about the lingering hug Abby bestowed on Gibbs, although they might have wondered about the way her face nuzzled into his neck briefly. And if his kiss on her cheek was slightly closer to her lips than usual, it didn't arouse suspicion. The warm squeeze of her hand was hidden by her car and the promise of a raincheck on their date delivered as a low whisper into her ear couldn't be overheard.

All of which had sent her home with a goofy smile on her face.

His aim may have been to take things slow, but the heat in his gaze as he'd said goodnight had nearly been her undoing. She'd had to restrain herself from pulling his head down into a kiss and pinning him against her car.

The next day, a cute bat keyring left on her chair pleased her more than she could say.

It wasn't so much the gifts themselves but the thought behind them that thrilled her. Who'd have guessed Gibbs of all people had such a romantic streak?

As the hot lead had panned out and the case was nearly wrapped up, it was looking good for tonight for their postponed movie night. As she packed up in her lab, ready to head home to get ready for her hot date, Abby thought back over his wish to go slow.

As much as she'd teased him, Abby did understand his need for slowness, realizing that Gibbs still might have issues to work through in his mind. She guessed it may partly be his way of being certain this relationship was what he wanted, and also perhaps of being sure of her... of her feelings.

For her part, Abby didn't want casual with Gibbs. As much as she wanted Gibbs in her bed... in _her_... it could never be just about sex, not with him. She wanted long term with him and couldn't envisage wanting anyone else for the rest of her life.

She was already in love with him... and had been for years.

So if Gibbs wanted to go with the whole leisurely romantic build up, then she'd be right there with him, every step of the way... at whatever excruciatingly slow pace he wanted to set.

He'd told her without saying the exact words that she meant more to him than any other woman had in a long time, and Abby suspected that was part of his hesitancy. He needed to make peace in his own mind with trying again in another committed relationship and opening himself up to possible hurt and rejection.

For a guy who was so outwardly confident and dominant, Gibbs could be surprisingly uncertain where his emotions were involved. She didn't know the full story behind his exes, but she sensed that some of the scars from those relationships might still be fairly raw, even years later.

She knew Gibbs couldn't be blameless... she was under no illusions about how difficult he could be, and knew they'd encounter problems as their relationship progressed. But Abby had a feeling that if she ever found out the reasons why his exes left him, she'd have the overwhelming urge to smack them upside the head.

Abby hoped Gibbs wasn't viewing her as a replacement because that would doom them from the start. She didn't think he would do that to her, but she knew Shannon's ghost was still a very real presence in his life.

And she didn't kid herself that if Shannon were still alive, that Gibbs would have looked twice at her.

Whether she would have fallen in love with him if Gibbs was a married man, Abby didn't know... it wasn't a question she could answer honestly. But Abby knew she wouldn't have done anything about it even if she had. She would have had to accept loving him from afar, which was ironically something she'd been doing for years anyway.

She knew that Shannon was the love of his life and always would be. She just hoped there was a small corner of his heart that would let him love her a little bit.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs turned up at her apartment later to pick her up, she became convinced he was trying to kill her.<p>

Tonight, he was wearing the same dark grey jeans that hugged his tight ass, and this time, the button down shirt worn loosely over the top was a blue that accentuated his eyes so vividly that Abby could barely tear her gaze away.

She was conscious of his eyes running appreciatively over her own casual outfit of tight green T-shirt and snug black jeans with a wide silver belt, and ankle boots.

She'd left her hair down deliberately. He'd been wonderfully tactile with her ponytail on their first date and with any luck, with it hanging loose, she'd feel those large hands buried in her hair before the night was out.

Gibbs bent to kiss her lightly in greeting, smiling against her mouth as she kissed him back. When they parted, Abby stopped him with a hand on his arm when he would have turned aside.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was up to, feeling his heart rate jack up when he saw what he called her mischievous elf expression steal over her face.

Abby reached up to grasp either side of his shirt collar, pulling it apart slightly as she leaned in. Brushing lightly with her nose against his skin, she nuzzled into the opening of his shirt and felt him tense when her breath washed over his skin, her mouth hovering scant millimetres from his flesh.

She grinned to herself as she paused, feeling a certain satisfaction when she heard his breathing hitch, the way he growled her name sending heat pooling to her lower belly. Giving in to temptation, she pressed an open mouthed kiss gently into the hollow at the base of his throat.

He felt all the blood rush south as her lips grazed his skin, the tip of her tongue briefly touching his neck.

When she pulled slowly back to snag his heated gaze, Abby grinned, cocking her head to one side. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Giggling, she left him standing there, almost frozen to the spot, as she ran down the stairs.

When he could get his feet to move and calm the pounding of his pulse, not to mention wait till he could walk straight again, Gibbs caught up with Abby in the deserted parking lot. He stalked towards her as she leaned back against the door of his car, arms folded and with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"What took you so long?"

"Someone distracted me," he replied, amusement lacing his tone as he crowded her against the side of the car, hands on the roof either side of her body.

If she was choosing to up the ante, two could play at that game.

"So I see," she grinned, distracted by his nearness.

His sheer commanding presence and the strength and dominance he always radiated could be overwhelming at times, and she felt her heart rate increase as his body all but surrounded her.

"You ready to go?" His voice was a low deep husk and she felt a certain smugness that she could affect him in this way.

She reached a hand up and felt his gaze following every movement of her fingers. "Hmm, just a minute. Someone left lipstick on your neck. Here, let me..."

He snorted. "Wonder who that was?"

Abby rubbed her thumb gently over the lipstick smear on his throat, seeing his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed convulsively.

"All gone." Trailing a hand up his jawline and onto his cheek, Abby saw his eyes darkening as he turned his head to nuzzle into her palm and was conscious of her own voice sounding hoarse as she murmured, "Shall we go... while we still can?"

"Uh-huh." He pulled away slowly, breathing deeply to regain some semblance of control, not for the first time wondering about this woman's ability to bring him to his knees with just a few touches, or a look, or that throaty voice that was pure sex.

* * *

><p>Gibbs took her hand as they walked into the movie theater. While he waited in line for their tickets, Abby dropped a quick kiss on his cheek and left to get their popcorn and drinks.<p>

When he walked over to help her carry their food, Gibbs was less than thrilled to see a couple of men chatting to her as she paid. One was standing way too close, well into her personal space and while Abby was smiling back politely and carrying on the conversation with them both, he could see the annoyance in her face and tension in her body language.

He knew she didn't need his help but his gut reaction was instinctive.

When Gibbs reached Abby, he curled his hand round her hip, glaring at the guy who was too close. To his credit, the guy quickly recognized his predicament as he stared up at the tall figure and backed off as the full force of the glare hit him, hands out placatingly as he and his friend walked away.

Gibbs turned to find Abby regarding him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"You got something to say, Jethro?"

He shook his head, frowning. "Nope..."

Abby gestured with her head and led the way over to an area by the doors which was quieter and more private.

She put their popcorn and drinks down on the windowsill and turned to him, determination in her voice. "You may think I'm overreacting but I gotta get this out. You know I can deal with men like that with one hand tied behind my back... like I told you on Sunday, I've been doing it for years. You don't need to come over all cave man and leap in every time."

"Yeah, but..." He shrugged, not sure he wanted to explain... not sure he could.

"You're possessive... yeah, I get that."

If she were honest, she found this side of him both equally hot and exasperating.

And she'd reacted to the hostess at the restaurant with a surge of jealousy, so she felt a bit hypocritical tackling Gibbs about it. But it was a good opportunity to get this out in the open now coz she knew it was likely to crop up again.

"That gonna be a problem." He didn't think he could change this side of him. He'd always been a possessive bastard, whichever woman he was with.

"Nope... just so long as you don't start suffocating me," she told him, honestly. "Don't start transferring that possessiveness into mistrusting me. If you do that, then I'm gonna kick your ass all the way to Mike Franks and back."

His lips twitched in amusement at the mental image she conjured up, but he could see by her eyes that she was serious. "Will try not to, Abby..."

"It's flattering, but you don't have to fight every living breathing male who comes near me, y'know." She saw the vulnerability flash across his eyes for a moment and stepped closer, gazing up at him earnestly. "You've got me, Jethro. I'm not looking at anyone else. Why would I? You've got to trust me. Trust that it's only you I want and while I may be friendly or flirt back, coz it's who I am and I can't help it, and I'm not sure I can change that side of me either. But it's you I'm committed to... You gotta problem with that?"

"No," he sighed, reaching up to brush her bangs off her forehead before cupping her cheek. "Do trust you, Abbs... just can't stop reacting like that."

He knew in his gut she'd never cheat on him, and maybe over time his automatic reaction would tail off but it would take a while.

"I know..." she softened her tone, reaching up to wrap her hand round his wrist. "And I can't stop my reaction either, wanting to tear every woman limb from limb who even looks at you, but given how you draw every female eye within spitting distance, that could keep me pretty busy... so I have to quash that if I can. I felt like ripping that woman's head off at the restaurant on Monday so I get it..."

"Can't see anyone else, Abbs."

But she was right. They trusted each other – that should be enough.

"Good, and in case you need to hear it, I trust you too." When she saw the tension ease from his shoulders, she smiled gently up at him, leaning into his touch.

TBC...

A/N: These dates are getting longer and longer... part 2 of date 2 next... *shakes head at self*


	16. Chapter 16: Movie Night

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: There's another tiny bit in here for Gibbsredhoodie and for Ziver69 (I should start taking body part requests!), and hugs to Bamacrush for her help with this chapter... she is my technical expert and the queen of movie theater armrests!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Movie Night<strong>

When the doors opened, they made their way inside. When Gibbs guided Abby not to the back row but a few rows further down and then urged her towards the seats at the end next to the wall, she glanced back at him and asked, teasingly, "Not the back row?"

"Nah... too crowded," he replied, enjoying the view of her curvy ass as he followed her as she almost shimmied down the row. He'd counted at least eight couples in the line who he figured would head straight for the back row, and he wanted some privacy with his girl.

"That sounds like the voice of experience." Abby settled in her seat, glancing back to see Gibbs was right – the back row was already more than two thirds full.

"In high school, we'd get caught by the usher and her flashlight in the back row but you sat off to the side, you could get away with a lot."

Abby laughed. "I see your sneakiness started early in life." She leaned back in the seat, settling the popcorn between them and taking a sip of her Caf!Pow as he rested his head against the back of his own seat. "So you're not actually planning to watch the movie much then?"

He rolled his head towards her, giving her that crooked half smile she loved. "Might give it the occasional glance... when I'm not looking at you."

Abby turned her head to meet his gaze, swallowing as she saw how close his face was, those blue eyes unguarded and warm. "Hmm, I like the way you think, Jethro."

"Thought you might." Now it was a full on grin, the one that curled her toes. "But these armrests are just as annoying as I remember when I was a kid. Can't get close."

She watched him rattle the armrest between them, biting back a grin. "And when was the last time you went to a movie?"

"It's been a while," he admitted.

"Ah, well, things have changed since your day, " she grinned at him teasingly. "Now, they can be got nicely up and out of the way..." Abby fiddled with the armrest and pushed it up. "Just like... so. Better?"

"Much." He shifted in his seat to settle slightly nearer, taking a handful of popcorn as he stretched his legs out as much as he could in the limited legroom. "Used to end up with either bruised ribs, or you'd put your back out so you weren't fit for anything else afterwards."

She laughed at the mental picture he conjured up. "Well, even I can remember _that_... we had a small movie place back home, near Grammy Scuito's place, and they didn't have armrests you could move either. God, the bruises I used to get tryin' to get all hands on. Although we did have these rocker seats. You could get quite a rhythm going..." She rocked back to illustrate and when he snorted in amusement, she glanced at him, chuckling, "which is another story from my misspent youth."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, smiling. "Really?"

"Oh yeah..." she nodded, returning his grin. "And which I may well tell you one day."

While the auditorium filled up and they sat through the previews, they tackled the popcorn and their drinks. She giggled as she saw Gibbs dissuade anyone else from sitting near them by some well placed glares, so when it was nearly time for the movie to start, they had no one else on their row or immediately behind or in front of them.

As Gibbs helped himself to popcorn, he watched Abby demolishing her Caf!Pow. He could see her delicate profile in the dim lighting, the curve of her cheek and dark hair tumbling around her shoulders.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she became aware of his gaze. Turning her head slightly, Abby gazed back at him and Gibbs saw her tongue dart out to wet her lips and his eyes were drawn to her mouth, feeling his throat go dry. She was just so tempting...

By the time the movie started, it was a toss up who moved first but the result was that the popcorn and drinks were abandoned as Abby snuggled against his side, smiling up at him as he wrapped his arm round her.

Abby shifted until her head was resting almost on his chest, her hand playing with the buttons on his shirt and smoothing over the firm muscles she could feel underneath the material.

He could feel the heat radiating from her body as her curves pressed against his side, and his other hand came up to cover hers where it rested on his chest.

He couldn't have cared less what was on the screen.

Abby became hyperaware of every move Gibbs made... every breath he took which caused the chest under her cheek to rise and fall evenly, his heartbeat sounding steady in her ear and every slight shift of the solid body underneath her.

Abby relaxed more fully against him, luxuriating in the closeness, and they exchanged whispered comments as the movie played.

She knew Gibbs was not a PDA kinda guy but the darkness of the theater and the quiet corner he'd chosen helped give them some semblance of privacy. And although Abby had wanted to see the movie, it wasn't long before she found her attention drifting and soon abandoned all pretence at trying to concentrate on the screen.

And the reason for her distraction?

Well, the hand that was alternately combing through her hair and massaging her scalp gently, or stroking over the full length of her hair, slowly moving down her back... yeah, that could have had something to do with it.

As could that same rough hand when it moved to her arm where the thumb rubbed gentle circles on her bare skin, raising goosebumps all over her.

Or perhaps it was the nose that nuzzled into her hair and the lips that brushed occasional kisses to her forehead.

In a darkened theater, leaning against Gibbs, was there really anything else to concentrate on other than the solid strength and the warmth emanating from the man beside her? He was certainly a lot more interesting than what was happening on the screen.

Hell, she could always get the DVD...

She felt like purring as she savoured his caresses, rubbing her cheek on his chest like a contented cat.

Abby thrived on physical contact and with Gibbs, it had always settled and grounded her. And now with the change in their relationship, even the simplest of touches set her senses tingling and her body aching for more.

She trailed her fingers over his other hand and along his bare forearm, enjoying the feel of the firm corded muscles under her fingertips, biting back a moan as she imagined how it would feel to have those rough hands running over her body, to have the strength in those arms pinning her down.

Turning her face up to press a gentle kiss against his jawline, she heard him sigh and he bent slightly to rub his cheek against her head, his nose nuzzling into her hair.

Abby chuckled when she heard him inhale deeply. Pressing her nose into his warm neck, she breathed deeply in her turn as she pulled his collar slightly out of the way so she could get skin-to-skin contact.

His familiar aftershave and the scent that was part coffee, part sawdust and part Gibbs washed over her as she let her lips brush feather light against the skin of his neck, grazing on over his pulse point, feeling him shiver.

It wasn't as comfortable as lying on a recliner and with both of them being tall, it was difficult to stretch out properly, so she was still leaning over at an awkward angle but didn't want to move away from him.

With a bit of wriggling, Abby managed to turn so she was lying more firmly against him and she felt his own arms tighten around her.

If they'd been alone, she'd have crawled right on top of him by now.

Her unique perfume surrounded him... both arousing and calming at the same time. And sitting like this was perhaps a taste of what it would be like to hold her on his couch... in his bed. It wasn't quite lying down with her fully in his arms but it would do.

She fit against him like she was made to be there.

His control was being tested by the way her other hand gradually worked its way under his shirt to trace maddeningly light teasing patterns over the bare skin of his lower back. All his attention was on her fingers as they traced the outline of his muscles.

He was acutely aware of exactly where her fingers were and what they were doing, his body reacting to her caresses.

As she ran her nails lightly along the waistband of his jeans, fingertips dipping into the indentation over his spine, Abby almost squirmed as she heard a low growl of her name and he almost bucked beneath her.

_Well, that's one hotspot found_, she thought, suppressing a giggle_._ She was gonna have such fun mapping the rest.

When his arms tightened round her, Abby raised her head to rest her chin on his chest, meeting his gaze, the expression on his face making her breathing hitch. She ran her fingers along his strong jawline, mesmerized by the desire she could see blazing in his eyes.

She reached up to pull his head down and surged up to meet him halfway in a kiss, nipping and tugging at his bottom lip. His mouth moved over hers, feeling her open up to him easily as he teased her lips apart with his tongue, loving the soft sound she made, halfway between a whimper and a breathy moan.

Gibbs slid a hand to the back of her head to hold her in place even as his tongue slid into her mouth, taking control of the kiss.

Abby was lost in the sensuality of his mouth as his lips nibbled and tasted, his warm, velvety tongue sliding teasingly slowly against hers. She kissed him back, feeling a surge of desire run through her as he mapped every corner of her mouth and she tasted him fully for the first time.

And what else would she taste but coffee?

Plus something else that was uniquely him, overlaid with the flavour of the popcorn they'd eaten.

She buried her fingers in his hair, registering the surprisingly soft texture of the silver strands. His other hand slid round her waist, anchoring her against him.

The next few minutes were a slow, sensual dance of wet tongues and warm lips and when they pulled away, they were both panting. She stared at him through heavy lidded eyes, and they rested their foreheads against each other as they recovered.

Abby felt him press a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth before nuzzling his way to her ear and onto her neck, lips tracing the spider web... something he'd always longed to do. Suckling on the pulse point on her neck, her reaction to him this time was louder... a mewling sound that sent a shiver down his spine.

Gibbs kissed his way back along her jaw, chuckling as he shushed her, grinning against her mouth.

She laughed softly, her heart pounding as she tried to catch her breath, her voice husky. "See any ushers?"

He barely spared a glance behind him before turning back to her with that cocky grin again, his own voice rough. "Nope... not yet. But we will if you get any louder."

"Well, it's your fault..." she whispered with a quiet giggle. "You're getting me _totally_ hot and I get really loud when I get totally hot."

"Good to know."

Why wasn't he surprised that Abby was as noisy in bed as she was everywhere else? He grinned to himself at the thought of making Abby moan... in his bed where she didn't have to be quiet. He cupped her face, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip and she shivered at the touch.

"God... more," she mumbled, taking his face between her hands to pull his mouth down again.

The hand buried in her hair pulled her closer and Gibbs captured her mouth in a demanding kiss that took her breath... one she'd always imagined him bestowing. Abby angled her head, kissing him back hungrily.

How had she ever lived without this?

Their first kisses may have been gentle and light. This was anything but. This was hunger and intense aching need.

All her senses were tuned to the lips and tongue slowly driving her crazy, her head swimming as she tried to memorize the taste and texture of his mouth. Abby had fantasized about this so many times, but that didn't come close to matching the sensations whizzing through her.

Her pulse began a slow steady beat between her legs and she squeezed her thighs together to try to ease the ache. She felt her skin flushing and nipples pebbling as she all but melted into him.

She was no innocent... far from it, but Abby couldn't remember the last time a simple kiss had felt like this.

Her hands curled into the front of his shirt as he slowed the kiss, warm lips clinging and tugging as they separated, breaths mingling.

They gazed at one another as they pulled back... both shaken by the intensity of the kiss.

His whole body was aching with need and although he hadn't let his hands wander into more tempting territory, if they didn't dial this down soon, he wasn't going to be able to control himself.

By unspoken agreement, they shifted their kisses to gentle caresses... sensual and languorous, with soft touches and tender nuzzles. Neither took much notice of the screen for the rest of the movie and they alternated between making out, keeping it light, and just snuggling close.

When the movie ended and the lights went up, Abby couldn't have told anyone how it ended, let alone what had happened during it.

She pulled away from him reluctantly, sitting up and stretching the shoulder which had been squashed against him and easing the kinks out of her back. She smiled at him almost shyly as they stood up. Her face was flushed and her hair awry but to Gibbs, she'd never looked more beautiful.

As they walked back to his car, he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she reciprocated, tucking her hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked.

"Hmm," she agreed, nodding as she considered. "Maybe a sandwich and... ice cream?"

"Did promise ya ice cream, didn't I?" he conceded.

"You did, and I bet you could do with another coffee by now?"

He rolled his eyes and gave her a 'what do you think' look. She grinned and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the nearby mall where she knew a good coffee shop that also happened to serve killer ice cream.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17: Sharing

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Hugs to Bamacrush for a particular phrase related to dimples, which will stay with me for quite some time! And thanks for Cindycinlou555 for an idea. Work is kicking my ass at the moment, so hopefully more soon. Hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for all her help and insights with so many things in this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Sharing <strong>

Sitting next to Abby in the coffee shop, Gibbs leaned back, his arm resting along the back of the booth behind her, playing with her hair. He watched her face as Abby took in her surroundings, a warm smile curving her mouth. "I used to come here with Ben too when he was here. He loved their coffee."

Having tasted it, Gibbs could understand why. "Uh-huh. How come you never brought me here, Abbs? It's good coffee."

She sent him a teasing glance. "You mean there's a coffee shop left in DC you haven't tried? I'm shocked."

He bumped her shoulder, grinning, and Abby leaned against him, giggling.

Her mind ran over how he'd made her feel with just a few kisses and caresses in the darkened theater. He'd always made her hot and bothered but her reaction had stunned even her. Hands hadn't wandered... well, not that much, and yet she'd been _totally_ turned on. It was fortunate they'd been in a public place or she was sure she'd have gone galloping past the point of no return and been arrested for public indecency.

Abby propped her chin on one hand, gazing at him thoughtfully as he sipped his coffee. Not for the first time, it struck her just how sexy this man was. Seized with the sudden overwhelming urge to touch him, Abby ran her hand up his forearm and on up his arm, feeling the strength of his corded muscles under her touch.

Gibbs turned his head, smiling as her hand slid onto his shoulder, fingertips lightly grazing the warm skin of his neck above the shirt collar. His usual crooked grin tugged at his mouth and she flicked her gaze down to his lips, trying to hang onto her control by her fingertips rather than kiss that smirk off his face.

When she raised her eyes again, it was to meet a heated, amused gaze from those blue eyes. Grasping her wrist, Gibbs nuzzled into her hand and when he pressed a gentle kiss into her palm, she felt the zing go straight to her core.

They gazed at one another silently, the familiar sizzle arcing between them.

Once again, Abby felt relieved that she didn't have to hide how she felt about him. She could let him see on her face, in her eyes and in her touch exactly what he did to her. It was a giddy feeling of freedom and she hadn't quite got used to it yet... if she ever would.

They both jumped slightly when the waitress arrived with their sandwiches and she gave him an almost bashful smile as she retrieved her hand, reluctantly turning her attention to the food.

Gibbs noticed Abby was quieter than usual while they were eating. Afterwards, she sat toying with coffee, her expression thoughtful as she gazed down at her cup. He rested a hand on the back of her neck, squeezing gently. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Abby nodded, smiling softly as she turned towards him. "I was just thinking. It hit me just now that there's something else I wish I could thank Ben for, coz in a way he brought us together, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess he did," acknowledged Gibbs.

He liked to think that they might have gotten to where they were now at some point anyway, but Abby was right. What Abby shared with him on Sunday – _was it only three days ago?_ – had pushed them both to find the courage to change their relationship.

"I'd have loved to have brought you both here together..." Abby paused, rolling her eyes. "I mean, not tonight obviously when we're out on a date coz that would be way too hinky."

"Ya think?"

Abby giggled, swatting at him playfully. She was silent for a few minutes, sipping her coffee before admitting quietly, "Oh, I guess I'm just feeling nostalgic... I wish I could have told him. I'm sure he'd have loved the idea that he'd helped bring happiness into his daughter's life, even after he was gone, and that you're responsible for making me happy. I'd have loved for him to see how happy I am, for Ben to see us like this... see how happy you make me."

"That goes both ways, Abbs." He slid his hand onto hers, lacing their fingers together.

His soft grin sent warmth spreading through her. "I hope so. It just made me realize how sad it is that'll never happen, that he'll never know."

He shrugged. "Like I said on Sunday, maybe he's watching."

She tilted her head on one side, smile turning impish. "Although I hope he's not watching all the time... coz that would be kinda inhibiting."

Gibbs snorted. "You gotta point there." He brushed her hair back from her face, trailing his fingers along her cheek, feeling her shiver under his touch. "Did Ben know how ya felt?"

"Not sure. I never told him and he never asked me, or made any comments... and I wasn't sure if he suspected. Did he ever say anything to you?" she asked, curiously.

Sometimes Abby thought Ben had been aware of her feelings for the Marine. Her dad would occasionally give her a knowing look or two, especially when the three of them had dinner together.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. But I'd catch him watching me sometimes, so I might have let something slip. He had good instincts."

He'd always tried to keep his mask in place, lest Ben read more into his feelings for his daughter than Gibbs was comfortable sharing, but wasn't sure how successful he'd been all the time.

Abby smiled fondly. "Oh yeah, he sure did. I guess that comes from reading body language and faces for years." Ben's ability to lip read meant he was always watching people's faces and his observation skills, of necessity, were very astute.

"D'ya think he'd be okay with us?"

She could see the vulnerability in his eyes as he asked the question and squeezed his arm in reassurance. "Yeah, I do. I'm sure of it."

"Hope so."

"The only person I've told about us is Carol," she admitted, quietly. "She's known for a while how I feel about you... I had to tell someone, share my misery over something I thought I'd never have."

"Abbs..." He reached for her hand again as he saw the sadness flash across her face, but she shook her head minutely and he let her continue.

"But I've not told anyone else yet... although as we know, Ducky suspects." He tilted his head in acknowledgement as she went on. "But the rest of the team don't know... at least I don't think they do. Tony stopped by my lab earlier and said I was looking way better than at the weekend, but I don't think I gave anything away. I just said I was sleeping better."

"DiNozzo doesn't miss much," observed Gibbs.

Abby laughed softly. "No, he doesn't. I know we need to talk about telling the team but..."

"Want you to myself for a while," he finished her sentence. Gibbs sat back, pulling their joined hands into his lap and tracing light patterns over the back of her hand.

"I feel the same way... let's talk about it when we get back from seeing Jack, shall we?" she suggested, distracted by the feel of his rough fingers on her skin, "coz I know we won't be able to hide this forever."

He nodded agreement. "Don't wanna hide, Abbs. DiNozzo's right though. You do look less tired."

"I feel great..." she admitted, beaming at him, "and that's all down to you."

He ducked his head and her heart fluttered as that almost bashful smile she loved broke out. "Workin' on it."

"Well, from where I'm sitting, you're doing a good job," she assured him, quietly.

He lifted her hand to press a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Rang Jack today... told him you're coming with me."

"You planning on tell him about us when we're there?" she queried.

He shook his head. "Already did... told him not to bother making up the guest bedroom."

She glanced at him, eyes wide, startled. "Wow... that was real subtle, Jethro."

He shrugged, unrepentant. "Not gonna sugarcoat it or make a big announcement, Abbs."

He'd been fairly confident of his dad's response as he knew Jackson adored Abby, but it wouldn't have mattered if he didn't approve. What mattered most was what the two of them wanted.

"I hope he's okay about us?" Abby gnawed on her lip, suddenly nervous.

"He's fine..." he smiled down at her. "Said it was about time... stop worrying, Abbs."

While his smile and words reassured her to a certain extent, Abby knew she'd feel happier when she could see Jackson herself, see his reaction to the news that the two of them were together.

She knew the tendency for the two men to butt heads and if Gibbs had just dropped a bombshell with what sounded like his usual, erm, finesse, Abby had no idea if Jackson really was okay with the idea or not.

"I wonder who else suspects," she pondered, thoughtfully.

"Mike's known for a while."

"He has?" she asked, astonished. He was full of surprises tonight... in more ways than one.

"Yup. Didn't tell him... didn't have to. He guessed," Gibbs admitted, somewhat ruefully. "He always could see right through me."

He and his mentor had had a few conversations over the years about Gibbs' feelings for Abby... or rather, Franks had talked _at_ him while Gibbs had tried to avoid answering. But his best glare didn't work too well on Mike so he'd had to listen to the older man lecturing him on wasted opportunities on more than one occasion.

"Well, it might also have had something to do with the drink you nearly shoved right through his face that day in my lab," she reminded him, smiling.

"Well, he was getting a bit too grab ass with my girl..." He quirked a smile, "even though you weren't my girl then."

She'd wondered at the time if there'd been more to that 'intervention' than just Gibbs' usual impatience but hadn't let herself hope.

"Is he okay about us then... even before we were an us?" Mike's opinion mattered to her as much as Jackson's.

"Oh yeah. I'll tell him when he rings but he was always telling me I oughta get my head out of my ass and look after ya."

He thought Fornell might suspect too – he'd gotten a few far too knowing looks and smirks from his long time friend over the years, but Fornell hadn't yet tackled him about it, and until he did, Gibbs wasn't gonna volunteer anything.

"I hope Mike knows that works both ways too, Jethro." She reached up to cup his face tenderly. "I intend looking after you too, y'know."

"Abby..."

Gibbs swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, as usual struggling for words.

His first instinct was to protest that he didn't need looking after. He'd taken care of himself for so long after all and done okay. But he couldn't remember the last time anyone in his life had said they wanted to look after him. The fact that this was _Abby_ suddenly meant more than he could articulate.

The waitress interrupted them again and Abby ordered dessert and he couldn't suppress a snort of amusement as she ordered coffee ice cream.

While they waited, Gibbs took her hand, turning it palm up and she watched him trace small gentle circles over her palm and onto the tattoo on her wrist.

"How many more to find?" he murmured, looking up at her.

"Oh, a few... you'll just have to search for them." Abby was all too conscious of his intense gaze and tantalising touch... shivers running down her spine as her nerve endings sparked to life.

"Oh, yeah... looking forward to it," he promised, voice rough as he had an all too vivid mental image of doing just that... and taking his time about it.

How the hell was he gonna say goodnight later when all he wanted to do was take her to bed?

She huffed a soft laugh. "You're not the only one." Abby could barely drag her gaze away from the desire in his eyes.

"When d'ya get your first one?"

"When I was 17... this one," Abby turned her hand and pointed to the smiley face on her middle finger. "Gloria went crazy... but Ben was quite laid back about it, until I started adding more and more. But at least by the time I got the spider, I was old enough to make my own mind up and they couldn't stop me. Grammy Scuito always thought it was so cool and encouraged me, much to Gloria's disgust... I think Grammy wanted one of her own."

"You gonna get any more?" he asked, curiously.

"I might... I need to choose a design though. Wanna help me?" A tempting smile curved her lips and it was all he could do not to lean in and kiss it off her face.

He grinned. "You asked me that before."

"Yeah, I remember... and you were _so_ totally tempted, weren't you? Go on, admit it," she teased, her smile widening.

Abby vividly remembered the laughing grin that spread across his face when she'd asked him what tattoo she should get and where she should put it. He'd asked then if he was the best person to ask.

Then and now, he was the only person she _wanted_ to ask.

He rolled his eyes and his grin turned almost bashful as he admitted, "A bit."

"I thought so," she said, gleefully. She nudged him. "You wanna choose where the next one goes?"

From the way he stilled and his gaze darkened, Abby could see that he liked that idea... a lot. When he spoke again, his voice was rough. "Need to know where all the other ones are first... make sure it'll fit in."

"Well, then you have some research to do, Jethro..." she murmured, throatily, her own arousal spiking at his reaction, "and the sooner the better."

He grinned. "Copy that."

As he sipped on his coffee, Gibbs noticed Abby was rolling her shoulder and tilting her neck from side to side as if her muscles were causing her grief. She jumped slightly as a large warm hand settled over her shoulder and hummed her approval as his fingers eased into a sore spot.

"You okay, Abbs?"

"Shoulder's a bit sore from being a bit squashed against you and I think I tweaked my back." She huffed a laugh. "Breaking news, Jethro... I'm not nearly as flexible as I used to be."

The sudden heat in his eyes was unmistakable and she raised her eyebrows questioningly. He smirked as his gaze came back to hers. "Hang on... I'm having a visual."

He'd had a sudden vivid mental image of how flexible Abby could be and it had made everything below belt level tighten. He grinned as Abby chuckled and then abruptly sobered. "You shoulda said you were uncomfortable or moved."

"Oh no, I wouldn't have moved for anything..." She reached up to brush her fingers along his jawline. "And funnily enough, I didn't feel a thing at the time... my mind was elsewhere."

"And so were your hands."

She tilted her head on one side, trying to look innocent and knowing she was failing miserably. "You noticed?"

"Uh-huh." Despite the intention to go slow, it seemed their bodies had had other ideas and he'd had a hard time controlling himself.

"I've always loved the base of a man's back, that hollow over the base of the spine... and the ass dimples... _so_ sexy." She threw him a cheeky look, her eyes twinkling. "Dimple diving always gets me totally hot."

He choked on a mouthful of coffee. "I'll remember that."

Her full lips curved in a tempting smile. "And I bet yours are quite something... as is your entire back, I just happened to notice. Although in the interests of complete research, I really, really need to get that shirt off... so I can be sure of the raw data I'm working with."

Feeling himself blushing, all he could manage was a somewhat strangled, "Abbs..."

"What?" she grinned, sliding her hand onto his thigh, feeling the muscle tense under her hand. "I've been ogling your back and ass for years, didn't you know? You've just never caught me at it."

He shook his head, chuckling. It was typical of Abby that she would be frank about what she found attractive in men... in _him._

"You just turn me on so much," she went on, her voice taking on a sultry tone that he was finding very hard to resist. When she saw him gripping his coffee mug with a death grip, she giggled softly, withdrawing her hand. "Sorry, I'm so not helping am I?... Well, it's not helping me calm down either. That was so intense in there... and we didn't even get beyond first base."

Abby couldn't remember the last time she'd been so affected by a kiss.

"It works both ways... didn't mean to get so carried away," he revealed.

"It's a while since I've been making out like a horny teenager," she admitted, smiling.

"Oh yeah. Whose idea was it to go slow anyway?" he quirked his lopsided grin.

Abby laughed. "Well, that would be a certain Very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Oh him, he's a idiot."

"But he's _my _idiot... at least I hope he is."

He heard that uncertain note in her voice again and cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing gently over her cheekbone. "Oh yeah... all yours."

Her heart pounded at his words and she leaned into his touch. "All I can think about is ripping your clothes off, covering you in ice cream and making you a very happy man... But I do understand, y'know. Why you want to go slow... I know you need to be sure."

She'd never held back from sex with anyone else, which was ironic coz she'd never wanted anyone else so much as she did Gibbs. But she knew why he was holding back. She knew why this was different... the bond they shared was so strong, and it would only get stronger when they took the next step.

He was it for her... and he was worth waiting for.

Abby's ice cream arrived, breaking the moment. As she did on Sunday, they shared it, although she teasingly made him work for it.

When she reached up to wipe away some ice cream caught at the side of his mouth, his reaction was electric, and she had to squeeze her thighs together to try to ease the ache he created by his actions. As she pulled her hand back, he caught her fingers and holding her gaze, he closed his lips around her thumb, suckling it clean with his slow swirls of his tongue.

_Jeez_... it was all she could do not to drag him on top of her right here.

"You want anything else? More coffee?"

She shook her head to try to refocus. "I've got coffee at my place... if you want?"

Gibbs reached over the table to ghost his fingers lightly over the back of her hand, causing her to shiver as her nerve endings reacted strongly to the simple caress.

"Sounds good."

"Then let's go home," she whispered.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18: Carolus Interruptus

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Blame Bamacrush for the title... and hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for her insights. This happened to a friend of mine once but sadly, there was no Gibbs to dole out comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Carolus Interruptus <strong>

After paying the bill, they walked to his car, acutely conscious of each other, the tension rising between them.

Gibbs was having a hard time pulling his mind away from thoughts of tattoos. When Abby had offered to let him choose both the design and where on that gorgeous body he'd like it to go, he'd been unprepared for his reaction... a surge of possessiveness washiing over him.

He opened the car door but stopped Abby from climbing in with a hand on her arm. Stepping close, he cupped her face, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose, causing her to giggle, before nuzzling his way across her cheek, lips ghosting against her skin.

As she all but melted into his arms, Gibbs sought her lips, kissing her softly, lingeringly. Abby wound her arms round his shoulders as she pressed into the kiss, pulling him closer and smiling into his mouth as he slid his arms round her waist.

Before they could get totally lost in one another, Abby's cellphone rang.

"Oh dammit... I thought I'd turned that off. Hang on, let me get it... ooh, it's Carol, this won't take a minute."

Abby turned, answering with a cheery greeting as she leaned against Gibbs, shivering as he nuzzled into her neck, arms firmly anchored around her waist.

"Hey, Carol... no, you're not interrupting anything," she answered, suppressing both a giggle and whimper as he growled into her neck at her words. "Yeah, the movie was great."

Gibbs snorted, murmuring, "There was a movie?"

This time she did giggle and swatted his arm, rapidly losing the thread of the conversation in the face of the feel of him wrapped around her and his distracting playfulness. "Can I call you later?"

"Good call." His lips were grazing across her spider web and she bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on what Carol was saying, her nerve endings sparking.

When Abby suddenly stiffened in his arms, her mood abruptly altering, Gibbs glanced at her face, concerned. "Carol... honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Gibbs tried to sidle round to catch her eye and moved to speak but Abby held a finger up, forestalling him as she listened.

"Where are you, Carol? Where? Okay, yeah, yeah, I know it. Stay there, we'll come and get you. No... no, it's fine, honey. I'm still with Gibbs so we can be there quickly... No, it's okay, we'll come and get you, just stay there. No, no, you're not getting a cab, don't you dare, missy. We'll be with you as soon as we can."

Abby ended the call, closing her eyes as she leaned back against him, breaking out in a fit of cursing that would have impressed Gibbs under other circumstances.

"What's wrong, Abby?" He turned her to face him, hands resting on her hips and when she opened her eyes to focus on his face, he took in the glittering anger in their green depths.

"That bastard of a boyfriend left her..." she burst out, and he could feel her almost trembling with her reaction. She'd probably have been pacing by now if he hadn't had a good grip on her hips. "He not only left her but chose to do it in a restaurant... and of course she hasn't got her car with her. God, I'd like to get my hands on him, I'd castrate the bastard... with a blunt penknife."

Even as he mentally agreed with her, Gibbs couldn't help wincing in an instinctive male reaction. "Where is she?"

When Abby named the restaurant not far away, Gibbs nodded, ushering her into the passenger seat before moving round to the driver's side. "Let's go pick her up then."

She leaned over to kiss him lightly as he settled behind the wheel. "Thank you, Jethro. She sounded really upset."

As he drove at his usual speed to the restaurant, Gibbs glanced across at Abby as she sat in uncharacteristic silence.

"You mean he just left her there in the middle of the meal?"

"Yeah. Drove them there and then just walked out halfway through it... can you believe it?" exclaimed Abby.

Although disappointed their evening had been interrupted, the thought of how Carol had been treated had Gibbs on a slow boil.

He was sure Carol would kick his ass if he ever told her this but Carol's stature had always pushed all his protective buttons... and the fact that she was Abby's friend sealed the deal. As far as he was concerned, it was a natural reaction to want to help. Abby came first for him and that included helping her friends... if she allowed him to.

Abby was gnawing her lip, her hands twisting together in her lap and Gibbs could feel the anger radiating off her as she got more worked up. He spared a hand from the wheel and covered hers with his own, squeezing gently.

"Hey, we'll take care of her, Abbs."

Her heart warmed at his use of 'we' and she smiled gratefully at him, feeling some of her tension leach away in the face of those warm blue eyes.

"She wanted to get a cab, just to get out of there but I told her to stay put. Well, you heard me." She glanced over at him, seeing his own tension reflected in the line of his clenched jaw. "Can we take her back to my apartment?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"How could he..." she trailed off, words failing her as concern for Carol washed over her.

Carol was by no means a fragile woman and wouldn't have thanked anyone for thinking of her that way, but it was a measure of how upset she must have been to have even called Abby. She wondered how long Carol had been sitting there alone at the restaurant before she'd rung. Her friend knew she and Gibbs were going to the movies tonight and wouldn't have wanted to disturb them.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Abby paused to speak to the waitress on duty at the reception desk to check where Carol was sitting, but Gibbs didn't waste time on that. He just strode straight past them and into the main restaurant area, ignoring the protests of the waitress as he scanned the tables.

Abby smiled apologetically and followed Gibbs as he set off across the floor, drawing eyes as usual as his tall figure dominated the space.

He'd spotted Carol immediately, sitting alone at a table at the edge of the restaurant, staring down at her coffee cup. Even from here, Abby could read her friend's body language radiated misery.

Gibbs was the first to reach Carol. He slid into the booth next to her and she jumped as she became aware of his presence. When she looked up to meet his concerned blue eyes, Carol's face almost crumpled and Gibbs virtually hauled her into his side, wrapping an arm round her shoulders.

As she approached the table in his wake, Abby bit her lip as she watched her best friend bury her face in Gibbs' shoulder, her hands grasping his shirt front, all the upset of the evening obviously finally getting to her.

When Abby slid into the booth opposite the pair, she swallowed back her own tears, her chest tightening as she took in the sight of Gibbs comforting her friend. She was suddenly overwhelmed with such a surge of love for this man. It was a moving example of just how much Gibbs was prepared to be involved in her life... in all aspects of it.

Abby knew how protective Gibbs was but it hadn't hit her till now just how being with him might also impact on other areas of her life... how he wanted to help out, to be there and do this for her, just because Carol was her friend.

She'd never been in a relationship where someone was willing to take on not only her but everything that came along with that, all her not inconsiderable baggage.

Previously, when they'd just been friends, Gibbs had always offered to help with anything that cropped up in her life... well, the things she told him about, anyway. Sometimes she'd accepted his help but other times, she tried to brush it off and deal with whatever the problem was by herself.

Abby was too stubborn and independent to want to rely on anyone else for too much. But she guessed she'd have to rethink at least some of that part of her life... and that didn't irritate her as much as she thought it might.

Abby reached across to hand Carol a tissue and her friend lifted her face from Gibbs' shirt, straightening up and smiling gratefully at her as she dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. I've soaked your shirt. You two didn't need to come get me, y'know, and now I've ruined your evening."

Gibbs shrugged. "Shirt'll dry and no, you haven't ruined anything." He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, angling his body to shield Carol from the other tables.

"What happened, hun?" Abby asked gently.

Carol drew in a deep, shaky breath as she calmed down. "Tom said he was going to the head and then just didn't come back... he sent the waitress back with this note."

Abby took the crumpled note from Carol's hand and smoothed it out. 'It's been fun but it's over. See you around.'

She passed the note to Gibbs, seeing his eyes blaze as he read it. His fist crumpled the note and she could see his shoulders tense and a muscle in his jaw jump as he clamped down on his own anger.

Abby turned back to Carol. "And that's it? He didn't have the balls to come and tell you himself."

"No." Carol shook her head, giving a hollow laugh. "I doubt he'd have wanted the argument or to run the risk I'd have emptied his beer over his head... which I probably would have done. He did wait until after he'd eaten though, which I guess is typical."

"I can't believe he just walked out like that..." said Abby, tightly. "What a low life jerk. Sometimes the male of the species just irritates the hell out of me."

Two pairs of striking eyes turned in his direction. "Don't look at me, ladies. I agree with ya."

Carol bumped against his shoulder. "Not you, you idiot. You'll do." She smiled up at him as Gibbs wrapped his arm round her shoulders again.

Abby smiled, gazing at him tenderly. "Yeah, he will, won't he?"

Carol's soft voice broke into Abby's thoughts. She turned back to her friend to see Carol gazing down at her coffee mug. "Don't get me wrong... I'm hardly heartbroken. It's just my ego's that's hurt, as silly as that sounds. I thought we were having fun too and that's all it was... nothing serious. And if the idiot had just said he wanted to end it... to my face, we'd have finished off a perfectly good dinner and gone our separate ways... once he'd given me a ride home."

Gibbs exchanged a glance with Abby, neither able to hide their anger.

The arrival of Gibbs and Abby had drawn curious eyes towards their table, their height and striking features, as well as the contrast in their hair colour, making them both stand out. And the way the three of them were sitting, Gibbs' arm still round Carol, meant that the diners on the other tables kept glancing their way. Well aware of this, Gibbs was intermittently, and pointedly, staring back and the force of his usual glare was enough to turn away any prying gazes.

The waitress who'd been on reception duty when they arrived approached the table almost tentatively, asking if they wanted any drinks or coffees.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, we're just leaving."

"Then I'll get you the check."

"The check! You mean he didn't pay?" hissed Abby, eyes narrowing.

The waitress looked puzzled. "Er, no. As he was leaving for his meeting, he said that you would pay..." she trailed off nervously as three pairs of eyes stared at her.

"His meeting? The bastard... okay, that's it, I'm gonna boil him alive... from the inside out." Abby stood up abruptly, grabbing her purse. "No, Jethro, I'll get this," she said, forestalling Gibbs when he would have moved.

"Abby..." The protest came from both Carol and Gibbs.

"No..." she shook her head, determinedly. "This one's mine... in more ways than one. You two go to the car, I'll be right out."

Abby followed the waitress back to reception, while Carol gathered her things as Gibbs waited. As Abby paid the bill, she looked fondly at the two contrasting figures as they crossed the restaurant, the tall figure of _her_ Marine walking by Carol's side, his large hand resting lightly on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"He wasn't going to a meeting, was he?" the waitress asked gently, drawing her attention back.

"No, he damn well wasn't," confirmed Abby, angrily. She saw the waitress flinch at her tone and made a conscious effort to relax her tense shoulders. It wasn't the poor woman's fault. "Sorry... no. No, he wasn't going to any meeting," Abby continued more softly.

"He just asked me to deliver that note. I didn't know..." The waitress handed her card back and Abby nodded her thanks.

"You weren't to know, it's okay," said Abby, reassuringly.

"I'm sorry for your friend. That was a mean thing to do... although if it brought him to my rescue..."

Abby rolled her eyes as the waitress trailed off, staring at the doors where Gibbs was helping Carol on with her coat, no doubt taking the opportunity of checking out her man's ass in the process.

Could they go nowhere without every female within a hundred yards wanting to jump his bones? Apparently not...

When she emerged from the restaurant, Carol was in the back seat of his car and Gibbs was already behind the wheel, waiting for Abby to join them.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19: Taking Care

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts and support for this story – appreciate every one. FFNet is still playing up and not letting me reply to some reviews, so apologies if I missed anyone. Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie who is always sparking off fresh thoughts and ideas, and extra cookies to Bamacrush for her always invaluable help.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Taking Care<strong>

"Where we going?" Carol asked from the back seat when she noticed Gibbs' car wasn't headed in the direction of her apartment.

"Back to my place..." Abby twisted round in the front passenger seat to glance back at Carol, cutting off the expected protest. "No arguments, missy. You shouldn't be alone tonight."

"I'll be fine, Abby," protested Carol. "I feel bad enough that I've interrupted your evening. I'm sure there's lots of other things you two would rather be doing than playing taxi cab for me."

"It's okay, Carol, really," said Abby, reassuringly but firmly, turning back to face front.

Carol sighed, throwing up her hands, recognizing the stubborn set of Abby's shoulders. "Okay, in that case, thanks... both of ya. Must admit I wasn't looking forward to being on my own tonight. But I am sorry though, and don't you quote Rule 6 at me, Gibbs."

Carol caught his eye in the mirror, seeing his smirk as he replied. "No need."

"Will you run me back to my apartment in the morning, Abby, so I can change for work."

Abby nodded. "Sure thing, hun. I might even cook you breakfast."

"Well, I guess every silver lining has a cloud," Carol murmured. Gibbs snorted and Abby narrowed her eyes at him, but secretly delighted her friend was feeling improved enough to start teasing.

As they neared Abby's apartment, Carol spoke up again. "I've told Abby this already but I'm really glad you two are together. It's about time. You gonna look after my girl, Gibbs?"

Gibbs glanced in the mirror to meet her eyes again. "Do my best, Carol."

"Fair enough," said Carol approvingly, a small smile breaking out. She leaned forward to tap Abby on the shoulder. "And if you hurt him Abby, I'll kick your ass all the way to Louisiana and back."

Gibbs glanced across to see a small smile tugging at the corners of Abby's mouth and she met his eyes before replying, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>When Abby closed her apartment door behind the three of them, she headed for the kitchen to make tea for her and Carol and coffee for Gibbs. Carol threw her bag down and slumped onto the couch, sighing in relief as she curled up amongst the large soft cushions.<p>

Gibbs settled beside her, taking in how drained Carol looked. He'd gotten on with Abby's best friend from the first day they'd met. He'd always liked feisty women, and Carol's sassyness and impish sense of humour had always reminded him of a smaller version of Abby.

"You gonna tell me his name, Carol?"

"No!" Abby's loud protest drifted in from the kitchen. When she appeared in the doorway, her eyes were sparking. "Oh no, you don't, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm not having you arrested coz you come over all alpha male and go and crack his skull open. You leave him to me."

She'd kept things from him in the past for precisely that reason. She hadn't told him or Tony about Mikel Mawr until it was too late and by then, she'd been too embarrassed to fess up.

"Abby..." he growled a warning.

Abby folded her arms stubbornly, conscious of the irritation visible in those blue eyes, trying to ignore the way her hormones reacted to one of his growls. "Nope, my mind's made up. He's mine."

"Hey... you guys, don't I get a say in this?" interjected Carol, sounding exasperated.

Abby shook her head, barely sparing her friend a glance as she tried to counter the stare down coming her way from Gibbs. "Nope."

"What ya gonna do?" demanded Gibbs.

She shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." She held a hand up, cutting off his next words. "Don't worry. It won't be anything illegal... just a bit uncomfortable for him."

Abby disappeared back into the kitchen before Gibbs could protest further. He quashed his urge to go after her, but this argument wasn't over. He wasn't about to let her do anything silly or put herself at risk.

Carol's rueful voice broke into his thoughts. "She's kinda scary when she's all fired up."

Gibbs grinned at her. "Scares the crap outta me."

"There's no need, y'know, for either of you to do anything," Carol told him seriously, "and despite my overwhelming desire to rip his head off with my bare hands, it won't change anything. I'm well rid of him... I just wanna forget it happened, Gibbs."

"You ought to get some rest... and pretty soon," interrupted Abby, when she returned carrying their drinks. "I've put a T-shirt out on my bed. You go on in, take your tea, and I'll dig out a spare toothbrush and then be in to see if there's anything you need."

"Okay, _mom_..." Carol rolled her eyes but sighed as she conceded. "But yeah, I'm just about done in so I give in. You watch, Gibbs... she'll be in to tuck me in, she's such a mother hen. Night, Gibbs."

Carol stood, leaning in to kiss Gibbs' cheek and he pulled her into a one armed hug. "Try and get some sleep, Carol. He ain't worth it."

"I know..." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "My pride's just hurt is all. And thank you... for coming to get me and for what you did at the restaurant. You gave me my dignity back... and made every woman, and not a few men, in there jealous of me for ten minutes, which was not a bad turnaround for where my evening was heading."

He ducked his head and crooked his familiar lop-sided grin. "You're welcome, ma'am."

Carol tilted her head on one side as she considered. "You don't happen to have a clone, do you? Or be available in a smaller version... so I can go into the Navy Yard gift shop and order me one in silver to go."

Gibbs chuckled. "We could always elope."

Carol giggled, the first laugh Abby had heard from her friend since they'd picked her up. She felt warmth spread through her that Gibbs knew the right way to comfort Carol, knew what she needed to hear.

"Hey you, keep your hands off my Marine. And anyway, I'm pretty sure there's only one of him, Carol," came Abby's soft voice from the doorway.

Gibbs looked across, gazing at Abby as she smiled tenderly at him, eyes shining, and in a typical mercurial change of mood, her annoyance from a few minutes ago was seemingly buried.

Carol looked from one to the other as they stared, smothering a smile as they soon became oblivious of anything but each other. It was the first time she'd seen them together since the change in their relationship and she already liked what she saw.

But an imp took hold of her and Carol couldn't resist teasing them both. "So what was the movie about then?"

Abby saw a smile tug at the corner of Gibbs' mouth and felt herself blushing. She narrowed her eyes at Carol who was doing her best to keep an innocent face on.

"You... bed, missy." She pointed at the door and Carol nudged Gibbs.

"See what I mean... bossy. You wanna watch out for that."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, smirking. "Oh, I hear ya." He squeezed her hand. "Sleep well."

Carol headed for Abby's bedroom while Abby rummaged in the bathroom for a toothbrush. Carol was just pulling on a T-shirt when Abby entered the bedroom. Abby sat cross-legged on the bed while her friend got comfortable, propped up against the pillows as she sipped her tea.

"You gonna be okay, hun?"

Carol gave her a tired but genuine smile. "Stop clucking, mom. I'll be fine. I dunno why it upset me so much. If this had happened at home or on the phone, I'd have said, so long and have a nice life. It wasn't like I was in love with the guy."

"No, but it was the way he did it, Carol." She reached out to rub her friend's arm. "I mean I know there are some sleazeballs out there but... jeez."

"Yeah, I know... I did feel kinda embarrassed as if everyone was staring at me."

"Well, they were... once we arrived in a Gibbs posse." Abby pointed out, smiling. "Subtle we weren't."

Carol huffed a laugh. "Yeah, but looking up to see six foot of that cutie sliding into the booth next to me wasn't the worst view I've had all evening... and in that blue button down?" She gave a low whistle. "Hot damn, girlfriend."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," admitted Abby, her smile taking on a certain smugness at the thought that all six foot of that 'cutie' was now _hers_.

Carol snorted, grinning. "Yeah, I bet... and I kinda noticed too that it's _Jettthhroo_ now."

Abby rolled her eyes at the way Carol drew his name out. "It is... he asked me to flip to using it. But I gotta tell you it's gonna take some getting used to. I guess it's a way of keeping his work and personal life separate... and I do like saying it. It sounds right," she admitted, with a shy smile.

Carol returned her smile. "I'm sure Gibbs likes you saying it too." When Abby raised her eyebrows questioningly, Carol went on, teasing, "With that voice of yours, hun, it would steam up a priest's cassock."

Abby swatted at Carol's arm and they both dissolved into giggles. "You are so bad."

Carol wiped her eyes, the tension draining away in her laughter. When she managed to calm down, she looked at Abby seriously. "I'm really, really sorry, Abby. I didn't want to interrupt your evening. I'm sure you'd have had someone a heck of a lot more interesting in your bed by now than me."

Abby pulled her friend into an impulsive hug. "Told ya before... it doesn't matter. We've got time... How long did you wait after Tom left before you rang me?"

Carol looked sheepish before admitting. "A while."

"Then why didn't you ring earlier, when he left?" demanded Abby.

"Coz it was the middle of the evening, you two would have still been at the movies..." protested Carol. "You know, the one you watched every second of... avidly."

Abby giggled, tilting her head in silent acknowledgement that she couldn't have recounted what happened in the movie if her life depended in it. "Behave, missy... But we wouldn't have minded, you know that."

"Oh, yeah, sure," scoffed Carol. "I can just hear that conversation now. Abby, can you please remove your tongue from Gibbs' ear, coz I'd like to bend your ear instead."

Abby choked on her tea, laughing. "Wash your mouth out."

Carol grinned. "It's no big deal, Abby... really. I very nearly didn't ring you at all coz I knew you'd want to come galloping over there. All I really wanted to do was talk to you."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't gonna leave you there... and neither would Jethro, you know that." Abby grinned as a thought struck her. "Damsels in distress are his speciality."

"I know..." Carol reached out to grab her friend's hand. "And that's why you guys rock. And it looks like you two are rocking too... you look so happy, Abby."

And she did... her friend's green eyes sparkled, the dark smudges under Abby's eyes were gone and her bounce was back in full force. Compared to the tired Abby she'd gone shopping with on Saturday, she looked a completely different person... back to her old self.

And there was no mistaking the tender smile which curved Abby's mouth now, the joy shining in her eyes. "I am happy... you know how much I've wanted him and for how long, how much I love him."

"Yeah, I remember you saying something vaguely about that... once or twice," said Carol, teasingly, before nudging Abby. "So... go on then, spill. I want details. How hot did it get and, more importantly, how far did you get?"

Abby giggled and flopped back onto the bed, stretching out. "It was smokin' hot... I'm sure we nearly set off the sprinkler system in there, even though we didn't get passed first base."

"Really?" Carol looked down at her, smiling. "Wow... although I imagine first base with Gibbs gets you more turned on than home runs do with some guys."

"Oh, you have no idea." Abby gazed off, remembering and felt her body reacting strongly again, just to the memory of how he tasted, how he felt under her hands. She shook herself out of her thoughts, seeing Carol's smirk. "When we eventually do get to bed... or I jump him in the hallway, whichever comes first, I'm not gonna last long."

"And then I want..."

"Details," finished Abby, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Gibbs seems a lot more relaxed too..." commented Carol, thoughtfully. "Well, apart from earlier when he looked like he wanted to remove Tom's balls and serve 'em up on toast... which isn't a bad idea, now I come to think about it."

"Oh, that'd be the very least that guy deserves," muttered Abby. She struggled upright again, shuffling to lean back against the headboard. "And yeah, Gibbs does look more relaxed... it's like getting to know a whole new guy, getting to know the Jethro hidden inside the Gibbs."

"Hmm, makes sense," acknowledged Carol, nodding.

"But I know it's not gonna be all plain sailing." Abby rolled her head to look at her friend. "He's still the same no-nonsense gruff, demanding, clam up and push everyone away..."

"Second B for bastard, with a hint of marshmallow underneath." They shared grins and then Carol took her hand, squeezing. "Yeah, yeah, I know... but you'll get there. You've both waited long enough to get to this point and being friends first and working together all these years, it's gotta help. He knows you and no one knows better than you do what his job does to him when it gets tough. You know how to handle him..." and now Carol's grin turned impish. "And I mean that in both senses of the word, sweetie."

Abby giggled. "Thank you for your words of wisdom, Yoda... and on that note," Abby stood up, pointing. "You... sleep."

"God, you're worse than my mother," grumbled Carol. "You gonna read me a bedtime story too?"

Abby narrowed her eyes and Carol threw up her arms, sighing, before snuggling down under the bedclothes. Abby flipped off the light and closed the door softly behind her.

She found Gibbs in the kitchen, pouring himself a refill. Abby slid her arms round his waist from behind, hands splaying across his stomach, rubbing her cheek against his back, sighing as she relaxed against his solid warmth.

"She okay?" He rested his hands over hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Well, I hope she might sleep soon, despite her protests. She's feisty but exhausted, even though she won't admit it, but I think she'll be fine."

Gibbs chuckled at the apt description, and turned to tug Abby into his arms. "How long see been seeing him?"

"Not long... about six weeks I think." She snuggled into his neck, inhaling deeply as she brushed her lips against the warm skin. "The irony is, she was getting bored with him... so it wouldn't have lasted long anyway. He just got out first." She pulled back to look at him. "I wish Carol could find someone, she deserves to be happy."

"Abby," he said, warningly. "She won't thank you for playing matchmaker."

"What?" she protested. "I never said a word."

"Yeah, but I know that look."

He couldn't resist leaning in to kiss the pout off her face.

The kiss started out as a soft brush of mouths but soon progressed to more... much more.

Abby darted her tongue out to run along his lower lip, shivering when Gibbs responded instantly and chased her tongue back into her mouth, almost devouring her in a bruising kiss. His eyes closed as he swiftly became lost in the sweet taste and feel of her, his heart beginning to beat more rapidly.

Abby melted against him, undulating against his firm chest, stomach and thighs as if trying to superglue herself to his body. She felt him begin to harden as she arched against him, an ache pulsating in her core as desire slowly blacked out everything else.

A low groan rumbled through his chest, fingers flexing on her hips as Abby began making needy sounds in the back of her throat.

Gradually, she tried to pull him closer and closer, desperate for more... more contact, more warm firm skin, more _him._

Mouths began to wander... lips nibbling over soft skin, tongues tasting pulse points and teeth grazing lightly along necks as the hunger built rapidly between them.

When Gibbs broke away from her tempting mouth, he was breathing hard as he slowly became aware of his surroundings again.

He'd somehow managed to pin Abby against the nearest wall.

One hand was buried in her thick silky hair and the other had burrowed under her T-shirt to stroke smooth skin. One soft, pliant breast was filling his hand, the nipple pebbling in his palm as he massaged the warm flesh through the lace of her bra.

Abby was gasping as she clung to him, green eyes hazy with lust, and one leg was wound round his hip, helping her angle her pelvis to drive him crazy. Her hands hadn't been idle either. Both had wormed their way under his shirt to roam over the long muscles of his back.

Gibbs leaned his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling as they both drew in shaky breaths.

As he pulled his hand away from the full weight of her breast to the safer territory of her waist, her whimper of protest sent a shiver down his spine. Desire was pounding in his veins as he tried desperately to calm down, his whole body aching and throbbing for her.

_Jeez, how did that get out of control so fast, Gunny?_

"God," murmured Abby, her voice gone husky as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat.

Once again, he'd turned her to a pile of mush in minutes and she felt overwhelmed by her reaction to him, every nerve ending on fire. Ever since their 'making out' session in the theater, she'd been on edge... and feeling hornier by the minute.

"That didn't take long to go hurtling to second base, did it? Any longer and we'd have hit a home run."

He nuzzled across her cheek to suckle on her earlobe, smiling as he heard her gasp. "Ya think?"

"Was gonna ask you to stay." She ran her fingertips over his lips, smiling as he kissed her fingertips.

"Was gonna stay."

Abby derived a certain satisfaction that his voice sounded so rough.

She leaned into his neck and nibbled her way along his jawline to nuzzle inside his collar, suckling into the hollow at the base of his throat, enjoying his low moan.

"Don't quite believe I'm saying this..." she murmured against his skin, feeling him swallow under her lips. "I know we could spend the night on the couch but..."

"Not sure Carol wants to hear us score a home run, Abbs..." He slid his arms round her waist, not sure whether to pull her closer or hold her at a safer distance. "However much I want to."

"I do too, god knows I do," she muttered, fervently. "But you're right, I'm sure listening to you and me going at it on the couch is hardly what Carol needs to lull her into a restful sleep tonight... and I can get _really _loud, Jethro."

"Wanna make you scream my name." His voice was a low rumble against her skin as he mouthed his way down her neck. When he suckled at her fluttering pulse point, the mewling noise she made was the most erotic thing he'd heard in years.

"Carry on like that and that'll be sooner than you bargained for," she gasped, clutching at his shoulders.

When Gibbs raised his head, he nestled his cheek against hers, cupping the back of her head and she settled against him and they tried to calm down.

After a minute, Gibbs went on. "Carol needs ya. If I weren't here, what would you be doing?"

"Well..." she admitted, rolling her eyes.

"You'd be curled up with her, letting her talk if she wants to and being there if she wakes up..." Her smile was rueful and he bumped his nose against hers, playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I would..." she agreed, slightly wistfully before a teasing smile broke out. "Although if you head back to that restaurant, I'm sure the waitress would find a bed for you. I felt like fastening a bib round her neck to catch all the drool."

"What waitress?"

She laughed. "Good answer, Jethro."

He couldn't resist kissing that tempting curve of her mouth again, tugging on her full bottom lip. When he pulled back, her eyes were closed and a smile played at the corners of her mouth, and Gibbs experienced a moment's satisfaction that he could put that dazed look on her face.

He brushed her hair back from her forehead. "So... Friday night..."

"Yes," she interrupted.

Gibbs grinned. "You don't know what I was gonna ask yet."

She giggled softly. "Whatever it is, the answer's yes. If it means spending time with you."

"If we don't catch a case, thought we could go out on my buddy's boat Friday night... take some food," suggested Gibbs, lacing his hands together behind her back, tugging her closer. "Then stay the weekend, Abbs?"

Her wide delighted smile said it all and she threw her arms round his neck, hugging him close before pressing a brief hard kiss against his mouth. "Yes! You know I really, really wanna stay, Jethro... more than anything."

He grinned down at her. "Pick you up after work. Pack a bag..." And his next words sent a thrill through her, warmth pooling in her lower belly as her imagination filled in the gaps, her body aching for him. "Though neither of us are gonna need many clothes this weekend."

She pulled his head down for another heated kiss, scraping her nails lightly through the short hairs at the base of his neck, absorbing his moan into her mouth.

When the kiss ended, she brushed her fingers along his jawline. "Thank you for what you did... for Carol."

He shrugged. "It's no big deal, Abbs. You come first, so that includes Carol."

She felt a warmth go through her. The fact that Gibbs was willing to put her first said a lot about him. Even though what was happening between them was new and they needed time together to figure out how they were going to make it work, he'd not hesitated to help Carol.

That showed Abby it wasn't just about their physical relationship for him. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of emotionally... wanted to help take her worries away. It wasn't just about his needs and what he wanted from her.

Not for the first time, Abby felt so lucky that she had him. She could have ended up with a jackass like Carol... as she herself had done so many times before.

A thought struck her and Abby spun away from him, beginning to pace, hands gesturing animatedly as she spoke.

"I just realized something, Jethro, something I haven't told you yet. I mean I've told you but I haven't _told_ you told you and I don't want you to have any doubts about me... about how I feel, y'know. Not that I want to put you under any pressure or anything coz that wouldn't be right either..."

She stuttered to a halt when Gibbs stepped in front of her, cupping her face, an amused grin on his face. "Slow down, Abbs. Told me what?"

"Oh, yeah, right... sorry... whoa, I just babbled completely off down a side street without the benefit of GPS there, didn't I?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yup."

"Okay, re-focus... reboot the original thought. Okay, here goes." She took a deep breath, stepping close and gazing at him, and he swallowed as he saw the expression in her eyes. "You know how I love you, right? I mean I tell you that all the time but not since Sunday and anyways, it's different now when I say it."

She reached up to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing gently against his skin. "But I don't want you to have any doubts about how serious I am about this... about us... you mean everything to me, you know that?" She took a deep breath and took a small step back. "Okay, I'm gonna stop babbling now. I, erm, just wanted you to know... and I don't expect you to say it back coz I don't believe in all that reciprocal crap."

For the second time in as many minutes, he stopped her rambling, this time with a finger on her lips and she gazed up at him, wide eyed.

"What if I wanna say it back, Abbs?" He tilted her chin and pulled her into a toe curling kiss, lips clinging and tugging, savouring her taste. When they came up for air, he whispered. "Love you too, Abby." He marvelled at how right it felt to tell her.

Abby swallowed round the sudden lump in her throat and couldn't resist moving closer. She pressed her face into the side of his neck, inhaling his comforting and arousing scent, wrapping her arms round him tightly. He returned her hug and nuzzled the side of her face, nose brushing against her skin, raising goosebumps in his wake.

They stood like that for some minutes before Gibbs pulled back slowly, reluctantly. He brushed her dark bangs back from her forehead, gazing down at her lovely face.

The sense of peace she gave him just by being near him was addictive... and unsettling. It was a feeling he hadn't had in years.

"I'd better go, Abbs... before I can't. Go, look after your friend and let me look after you this weekend."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20: Anticipation and Approval

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Hugs and extra chocolate cookies to Bamacrush for her help with this chapter and she also found Abby's T-shirt on Cafepress.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Anticipation and Approval<strong>

Abby glanced over at Carol as she drove her back to her apartment. Her friend looked much brighter this morning and insisted she was feeling better.

Carol caught one of Abby's regular glances and smiled. "You can stop sneaking a peek, Abby. I'm fine, thanks to you two... and a good night's sleep. I just wanna get back to work, put that cowardly jerk behind me and forget all about him. Besides, you should be concentrating on your weekend with the Gorgeous Gunny."

"Oh, believe me, hun. I am. My brain's whirling with possibilities and my imagination has already supplied heaps of visuals, all of which result in me reaching the end of the weekend in an orgasmic haze. So, trust me, I'm _way_ ahead of you."

Carol laughed. "So, from that, I get a slight clue that you're looking forward to the weekend... although you're being so totally subtle about it, I can't be quite sure."

Abby giggled. "Yeah, I thought it would be hard to realize what I meant. You will ring me though, won't you, over the weekend if you need me... if you need to talk?"

Carol rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I'm really going to interrupt whatever the two of you happen to be doing. I can hear the conversation now. Abby, can you stop moaning for a moment and listen to me while I ramble on? And no, I don't want to know what's causing the headboard to thud against the bedroom wall like that... I'm _far _too young and innocent to understand such things."

Abby took her hand off the wheel and swatted Carol's shoulder, grinning at her friend's irrepressible humour... not to mention the visuals she was conjuring up.

* * *

><p>Despite Balboa's team keeping her busy with evidence on a new case, Thursday and Friday still passed <em>far<em> too slowly for Abby's liking, even punctuated as it was by telling her mom about Gibbs. She could still clearly see Gloria's delighted smile on the video call and treasured her mom's approval.

And 'dealing' with Carol's ex-boyfriend over Thursday lunchtime had provided a welcome and very satisfying distraction, especially when she found out from friends who worked in the same office as Tom the result of her 'intervention.'

When she'd rung Carol later that evening to confess, her friend had been torn between exasperation and annoyance that Abby had done anything at all to the guy when she'd asked her not to, and laughter at what she'd done. Abby was still waiting for Gibbs to tackle her on the subject, as she knew he undoubtedly would at some point.

At the end of their conversation in her apartment, he'd had that determined glint in his eye which said quite clearly _later_. But Abby wasn't going to volunteer anything. Gibbs had to understand there would still be some things Abby would want to deal with on her own... and this was one of them.

But despite wanting to keep busy over the past two days, Abby was thankful that Gibbs' team were still working cold cases.

She'd sent up more than a few prayers that nothing new came up that would send them all out into the field and throw a spanner into their plans... that no one would have the urge to murder, rob or con anyone else in the near future, and especially that no Petty Officers would wander into Rock Creek Park coz, _really_, that place was a death trap for anyone in a Naval uniform.

Abby could feel her much anticipated weekend creeping nearer and by the time Friday afternoon ended, she was almost vibrating with excitement.

But what had thrilled her more than anything this week was Gibbs telling her he loved her. She'd mentally hugged his precious admission close ever since.

She truly hadn't been digging for an answer when she confessed her own feelings to Gibbs. Abby hated it when women put pressure on men like that. She'd always thought that an 'I love you' uttered under duress, or thrown out casually and way too often, rarely meant a great deal.

To hear Gibbs willingly say he loved her was probably the most joyful moment of her entire life.

Abby knew Gibbs wasn't the kind of guy to say it lightly. This was a man who weighed his words carefully, who rarely said what he didn't mean. So for Gibbs to feel comfortable enough to say it back to her... to _want_ to say it when Abby had given him a perfect out, meant more to her than she could say, and showed a level of commitment from Gibbs to this burgeoning relationship that delighted her.

The presents had continued... much to her surprise and amusement. A tiny bear soft toy cuddled round the straw on her Caf!Pow had her giggling out loud when she arrived in her lab on Thursday, but the present she found in her desk drawer on Friday morning sent a whole different feeling zinging through her... coffee massage oil.

She'd spent most of the morning while waiting for various dings from her babies planning what she'd like to do with it... which parts of Gibbs she'd like to drizzle it over and then taste it from.

So by the time, Ducky and Gibbs arrived at lunchtime to discuss evidence on a cold case, bringing with them a bite to eat for all three of them, in her imagination, she'd covered Gibbs with oil, massaged every bit of him and licked it off about three times already... and was virtually squirming in her seat at the thought.

And that's before she got to thinking about what it would feel like to have his rough hands massaging her own body. At this rate, she'd need a trip to the bathroom at some point or she was going to embarrass herself.

And from the smirk Gibbs sent her way as he perched on her desk, briefly with his back to Ducky, Abby was convinced he knew exactly what was going through her mind. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes or tease him about it in deference to the sharp eyes and ears of their audience... and she didn't just mean the cameras.

But then Ducky both surprised and pleased her with what he did when they'd finished their lunch and agreed next steps on the evidence, and both men stood to leave.

The doctor looked from one to the other with a gentle smile on his face. "I've wanted to say this all week and I believe now is as good as time as any. Congratulations, my dear."

He leaned down to press a kiss to Abby's cheek, before turning to Gibbs, holding his hand out. As the two men shook hands, Ducky smiled up at the younger man. "You too, Jethro. Look after her, she is very precious to me... as are you, my friend."

Gibbs nodded, swallowing round the sudden lump in his throat at the sincerity and approval in his friend's eyes and voice. "Copy that, Duck."

Abby bit her lip to quell happy tears, launching herself at Ducky and wrapping him in a tight hug, whispering, "Oh, Ducky, thank you... you know you mean the world to me too, right? I hope you're happy for us."

Ducky patted her back, smiling as he was rocked on his feet by the force of her embrace. "I am, Abigail. I'm very happy for you both. And now, if you will both excuse me, I must brief Mr Palmer on our decided course of action."

Gibbs watched his friend leave the lab, shaking his head before glancing at Abby, feeling warmed by the joy on her face as she smiled at him.

"Oops. So much for being discreet, Gibbs. Wonder what blew our cover?" She gazed after Ducky, before looking over at Gibbs with a smile, "Perhaps it was the goofy grin I've had plastered over my face all week?"

He shrugged. "It's just Ducky being Ducky... you know how observant he is. Might have given myself away too," he acknowledged, ruefully before changing the subject. "Pick you up at 1800? I've arranged with my buddy to pick the boat up by 1900."

"Can't wait," she said, with a beaming smile, almost bouncing on the spot. "What food shall I bring?"

He shook his head. "Nothin'... got it covered, and for the weekend. You might bring one of your presents though."

Her smile turned teasing as she gazed up at his amused blue eyes. "Oh, you mean the ones you know nothing about?"

He grinned. "Yeah, those."

Abby tilted her head, pretending to consider. "Well, now, I wonder which one you want me to bring, hmm? The cute little bear? The keyring? No? Well, I'm afraid I ate the yummy cupcake and the black rose is wilting just a teeny bit now."

Gibbs leaned in to kiss her cheek, a low whisper drifting into her ear. "Bring the one that'll help me make you moan."

Abby closed her eyes against the shiver that rolled down her spine, her imagination sparking to life with a bunch of all too vivid images to match his words. She waited till Gibbs pulled back and smiled cheekily up at him. "Ooooh, definitely the bear then..."

* * *

><p>When Abby opened the door of her apartment later on, dragging him inside with a bright smile and a quick kiss before vanishing like a whirlwind into the kitchen, the first thing Gibbs noticed were the bags in the hallway... three of them.<p>

When Abby reappeared, zipping up her shoulder bag and dumping her laptop bag on the floor, she bounced to a halt in the hallway, pigtails swinging as she ran an appreciative eye over him. She was about to comment on what Gibbs was wearing when she noticed the direction of his amused glance.

"I know I said stay the weekend, Abbs, but..."

She put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing at his smirk. "Very funny, Jethro. But before you start in with the 'women can never pack light' routine, _this_ is Abby being _totally_ practical."

She gestured animatedly, pointing at each bag in turn, failing to suppress a smile tugging at the corners of her own mouth at his eyeroll. "Abby's packed one bag for this weekend... with very few clothes, as hinted at by a certain Special Agent, but with some very interesting underwear. The bigger case is for the conference with... rather more clothes but less interesting underwear... and we've got to hope that Abby hasn't mixed up the contents of those two bags... and that third one is for the trip to Jackson. And so all she'll have to do is transfer toiletries and make-up from one bag to the other."

While she lectured, Gibbs belatedly registered the full effect of what Abby was wearing... a sparkly silver collar, snug black jeans and a black, tank top T-shirt that clung to her curves, with _I Leave Bite Marks_ emblazoned across her chest... and struggled to focus on what Abby was saying, let alone tear his eyes away from south of her neck.

"You see, Abby figured this particular Special Agent wouldn't want to waste time on Sunday before her flight to New York, or when she gets back, going back to her apartment to repack, but that he might possibly... hopefully... prefer to spend that time doing... other more interesting things?" She threw him a teasing grin, noting his distraction and the direction of his gaze with a certain smug satisfaction.

"Abby figured right." He managed to drag his eyes northwards and met her amused, sparkling green eyes.

"She thought you might say that. So you see, _this_ is Abby anticipating..." she stepped close and patted his cheek. "You should make that a rule."

Gibbs snorted. He snagged her hand as Abby turned away and pulled her against him, hands curling round her hips as his eyes flicked down to the words on her T-shirt. "That a promise?"

Her grin widened and she looped her arms round his neck, her voice a throaty husk that went straight to his groin. "Oh, you bet your cute ass it is. I usually manage to leave a mark... or three."

He slid his hands round to cup her ass and tug her closer, head dipping to graze his mouth down her neck, teeth scraping lightly. "So do I."

Abby shuddered as her body reacted to the growled words against her neck. "And I bet your skin tastes _real_ good... almost as good as this tastes."

She pulled his head up to capture his mouth, kissing him slowly, teasingly. When they broke for air, she snuggled in close, resting her face against the warm skin of his neck, letting his scent wash over her.

"Although I'd like to point out that I'm not the only one wearing something very distracting. You turn up here in _this..."_ She slid her hands over his shoulders and down onto his chest, smoothing the soft material under her hands, feeling the contours of the firm muscles outlined underneath. "... and expect me _not_ to jump you in the hallway and start having a nibble right now."

Abby gestured at the snug... _very_ snug... black hoodie Gibbs was wearing over khaki cargo pants. She'd thought till now that the red hoodie would always be her favorite but this one... _this_ hugged his broad shoulders and chest like a second skin, emphasized the muscular length of his back and helped define his strong arms.

He rolled his eyes. "What is it with women and hoodies?"

Abby giggled. "I take it I'm not the first woman to drool over this one then?"

"Nope." He dipped his head to kiss her neck again before brushing his lips across her collarbone, nuzzling into her soft creamy skin.

"And what is it about men and freckles?" she wondered, glancing down to see him nose her tank top strap aside before pressing an open mouthed kiss over the freckle on her left shoulder... the same one he'd seemed fascinated with on Monday... and _oh god_,_ his tongue..._

"They taste good," he mumbled against her skin.

Abby couldn't help a low moan escaping her and curled her hands into the front of his hoodie, tugging him closer. Gibbs raised his head and kissed her again, drawing it out and teasing them both.

"God, Jethro," she laughed shakily when their mouths parted. "If we don't get out of here soon, I'm not gonna be able to... and someone promised me a boat trip."

Gibbs grinned, resting his hands on her hips. "I did, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh." Abby took a deep breath. "And we're gonna be late if we don't leave now. We'll finish this later... we've got all night, right?"

"We've got all weekend. Got plans," he amended softly, brushing her bangs off her forehead, not for the first time struck by her dark beauty which seemed emphasized this week by the joy she radiated.

"And I gotta tell ya I've got a few of my own." She cupped his face, nuzzling against his nose before stepping away from him decisively and grabbing one of her bags and laptop case. They exchanged rueful smiles as he hefted her two remaining bags and followed her out of the apartment.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21: Setting Sail

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: More chocolate and ice cream to the awesome Bamacrush for her help with this chapter, and who is my 'go to' girl for everything boat related! She rocks! Thanks once again to Peanut84 for her helpful local knowledge of DC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Setting Sail<strong>

After driving to the Belle Haven marina, they picked up the picnic hamper Gibbs had ordered from the tiny mom and pop deli. Collecting the picnic blanket and cooler containing their beer, they managed to divide everything up so they could carry it all in one go.

As Gibbs made his way down the dock towards one of the boats, a sleek Coaster sailboat called The Kimberley, with Abby following behind, a deep voice rang out.

"Well, here comes a Marine who needs to get a haircut, coz that shaggy mop can't belong to the Gunny I remember... not unless he's getting soft in his old age."

An attractive, stocky, well built man, a few years younger than Gibbs, with close cropped dark hair, wearing jeans and a USMC T-shirt, appeared from the cabin of the Coaster.

"At least I've still got most of my hair..." Gibbs shot back, dumping the hamper and cooler on the dock.

"Yeah, well, that's what comes of having you as a Gunny... you start to go bald after a while from the stress, and I've never recovered." The guy clambered onto the dock and Abby watched with a smile as the two men hugged.

Gibbs had told her about his buddy, Jake, on the drive over. He'd been in the same unit and was also wounded in Desert Storm at the same time as Gibbs. But unlike Gibbs, Jake had gone back into active duty after recovering from his injuries, before finally leaving the Corps and going into the boat business a few years later. He'd been managing the Belle Haven marina for the past ten years.

A shared love of boats helped trigger a friendship in the Corps, Gibbs told her, and had kept them friends ever since. Although if Jake had known Gibbs during the time Shannon and Kelly had been alive and had seen what he'd gone through when he lost them, Abby suspected there was probably a lot more to their continued friendship than just boats.

Jake looked past Gibbs' shoulder and his eyes widened, a grin breaking out as he took in the sight of Abby walking towards them. "Hubba hubba... incoming."

Jake slipped round Gibbs and approached Abby as she set down her own bag, dumping the picnic blanket on top.

"You gonna introduce me, Gibbs," Jake threw the comment over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off Abby, "although if I'm not mistaken, this gorgeous creature must be Abby?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his buddy's not unexpected reaction to Abby's beauty. Jake had always been a great one for the ladies, his ready charm and good looks ensuring he was equally popular with them.

"Abby, this is Jake. He's mostly harmless."

Abby laughed and resisted the urge to roll her own eyes as Jake kissed her hand with a flourish. She found herself smiling back in response to a cheeky grin and took in a pair of laughing brown eyes, which she had to admit were doing a sterling job of keeping focused on her face, with barely a brief flick down to the legend on her T-shirt.

"Gibbs has told me a lot about you, Abby, so I'm glad he's not hiding you away any more?" Abby glanced at Gibbs in surprise, wondering what he'd told Jake, given she'd never heard him speak of his friend before.

Gibbs looked round. "No Max tonight?"

"Nope, he's still recovering from his tendon operation and is not supposed to be overdoing it, so he's at the apartment... probably sulking." Jake turned to Abby to offer an explanation. "Max is..."

"Your German Shepherd," finished Abby.

"Yeah." Jake looked startled for a moment, then smiled. "I almost forgot for a minute that I was talking to a forensic scientist."

"The best," interjected Gibbs and Abby sent him a pleased smile, blushing slightly.

"You're gonna tell me you recognized the dog hairs on my T-shirt, aren't you?" Jake put in, looking down at his front.

"Well, I could tell you that and leave you in awe of my mad skills... and it may not be too far from the truth as a friend has a German Shepherd... by the name of Jethro, incidentally," Abby clarified, with a bright, teasing smile aimed at Gibbs.

Jake snorted, glancing at Gibbs before focusing his attention back on Abby, who Gibbs could see was warming up to one of her usual long explanations. "So I probably would have hazarded a guess that the hairs on your T-shirt were from a German Shepherd as they look pretty typical of the breed. However," she paused, her grin widening, "it's a bit simpler than that... Jethro, _this_ Jethro, told me."

Jake burst out laughing. "I nearly walked into that one, didn't I? Maybe next time you can meet Max when Gibbs brings you back, or come and visit yourself, Abby. You'd love him. He's real friendly and charming... all the ladies love him... just like his owner." Now Abby couldn't resist an eyeroll, even as she giggled and Jake gave her an unrepentant grin. "Sorry, a bit cheesy?"

"A little but you're forgiven if this is your boat?" Abby gestured to the moored vessel, feeling herself warming to Jake more and more.

The fact that Gibbs wasn't growling and doling out headslaps but was merely watching with an amused, almost indulgent half smile, showed how much Gibbs trusted Jake as the younger man unashamedly flirted with her – _his_ girl – and Abby didn't think the thrill that phrase gave her would ever diminish.

"She certainly is, ma'am. I'll show you around but first, let me take that lot and get it on board for you. Jake's rule number one is that a beautiful woman never carries anything heavy in my marina."

Abby chuckled, watching as Jake and Gibbs began efficiently transferring everything to The Kimberley. "That must keep you pretty busy."

"Oh, it does," Jake's ready smile broke out again, "but the rewards far outweigh the bad back I've ended up with trying to fulfil that rule."

"Oh, you have rules too," asked Abby, curiously, glancing at Gibbs.

"Hell, yeah," replied Jake, conscious of Gibbs smirking beside him and hooked a thumb in his direction. "Yet another bad habit I caught from him..."

Abby laughed, smiling at Gibbs. "Oh, we've all caught that habit. I've got a few of my own after all these years."

Jake went on. "Or perhaps I should say, I got that habit from Shannon."

The rules came from _Shannon_. That was a new one.

Startled, Abby glanced at Gibbs to see his reaction and saw him nod in acknowledgement of Jake's words, his expression surprisingly unguarded. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, his gaze level and warm and for once, showing no sign of discomfort at the mention of his beloved first wife. "Not all of 'em but she started me off."

"Well, someone had to train him first before he was safe to be let out into the big wide world, and it wasn't just the Marine Corps that did it," said Jake, with a teasing grin at Gibbs. He held out a hand to Abby where she stood on the dock. "Ma'am... if you'd care to step this way."

Abby returned his smile, taking Jake's hand to steady herself while Gibbs reached out to grasp the side of the dock, pulling the boat in closer so Abby could step on board more easily.

A boat had just gone past and as Abby made contact with the deck, the swell hit The Kimberley, rocking her gently on her mooring. The two men braced themselves easily but the unexpected movement caught Abby off balance and she staggered.

Jake reached out to grab her but Gibbs' was nearer and snagged an arm round Abby's waist, pulling her against him as he steadied her on her feet, thankful he was close enough to catch her. Having Abby knock herself out before they'd even left the marina might put a damper on his plans for the evening, he thought wryly.

But the sudden full body contact with her curves as she almost slid down his front to find her footing again had every nerve ending firing.

_God, she felt so good..._

The sooner they could get underway, the sooner they could get to the quiet bay he had in mind for their picnic... and the sooner he could get her alone, all to himself.

Abby clutched at his arms, laughing up into his face. "Whoa... nice catch there. I obviously still need to find my sea legs."

Gibbs quirked a half smile, gazing down at her. "It's only a river, Abbs... not the open sea."

The sheer joy and happiness on her face as Abby looked at him was still so new that it still had the power to take his breath away and rob him of speech. It had been a very long time since another human being had looked at him like that.

"That may be so, Jethro, but you two have clearly had more practice at this than me. By and large, the floor of my lab tends not to rock and sway all over the place... well, it may wobble a bit after a very long day." Her grin turned teasing and Gibbs was hard put not to kiss it off her face at her next words. "Perhaps I should have practised a bit on a water bed?"

Jake smothered a grin as he watched the two of them. When Abby stepped back, Gibbs slowly removed his arm from her waist, not taking his eyes off the dark haired woman.

The two of them jumped as Jake cleared his throat, both clearly having forgotten he was even there.

When Abby turned towards him, Jake held out his arm for her to take. "Come and let me show you round a real boat, Abby... one made with _power_ tools." He threw the last remark over his shoulder as he led Abby towards the cabin.

Abby giggled. "And Jethro sets foot on it? It's a wonder he doesn't go into anaphylactic shock."

"Why d'ya think I've gone grey," commented Gibbs, picking up some of their stuff to stow in the cabin.

"Silver," amended Abby, quietly, smiling to herself as she met a mild glare from Gibbs, the tips of his ears going slightly pink as Jake chuckled.

Jake gave her a tour of the boat and Abby admired its sleek fine lines, while Gibbs watched Jake fuss over Abby.

Abby enjoyed listening to Jake. His pride in his boat and love of all things marine, in the other sense, was obvious. And predictably, Jake was showing her all the things on a boat that guys are most proud of, the console, navigation instrumentation – in other words, the toys.

And with more than a twinkle in his eye, Jake pointed out how the settee could convert into a bed, and this time, Abby felt a blush taking over her own face... not helped by the cocky grin she intercepted from Gibbs as he passed them, carrying the cooler.

Jake saved his biggest flourish for the engine and was slightly startled and pleased when Abby's comments showed she probably knew as much, if not more, about engines than he did.

"Now, I know I didn't forget who I was talking to this time, but I had no idea being a forensic scientist meant you knew about engines... didn't think lab work extended that far."

"Oh yeah, Jake. You'll _so _have to come see my lab one day and I can give you the grand tour," Abby offered, eagerly.

Jake grinned. "Love to."

"You see, depending on the case, I regularly strip down complete car engines and rebuild them again," Abby told him. "And I was always repairing my Uncle Larry's truck back in Louisiana. And I'm a hot rod girl, so engines speak my language."

Jake looked at Abby, his eyes twinkling. "Wow, I think I'm in love. What say you dump the grizzly bear here and we blow this joint and sail off into the sunset."

"Sorry, Jake... you're too late," replied Abby, laughing. "I'm taken." She glanced over at Gibbs tenderly before turning back to Jake, gesturing around her. "She's a real beauty, Jake."

"Oh, she is that, Abby... just like the woman she was named after. Gorgeous lines, pretty fast, although she can be a bit noisy when you rev her up, but she's very responsive under my hands." Abby laughed at the suggestive grin he gave her. "Although she can be unpredictable... she's just one hell of a handful."

"Are you talking about the boat or Kimberley herself now? Girlfriend?" she teased, smiling.

Jake shook his head. "Uh-huh. An ex-wife... she left me for another man but god, what a woman. She could make both your toes and your hair curl... or fall out, in my case." He brushed his hand over his thinning cropped hair before saying more loudly so Gibbs could hear. "And unlike some people, I sail my boats when wives leave me, not burn them."

"You mean you built her?" asked Abby, looking round at the interior with fresh appreciation. She'd seen how much work had gone into the almost completed cabin area of The Kelly over the years and didn't underestimate the dedication and time that both men had put into their craft.

"I sure did... and not in my basement either." Jake glanced at Gibbs, grinning. "Far more sensibly than _some _people, I build my boats here."

"Here, doesn't have a bourbon supply," commented Gibbs, dryly.

"And, of course, the other advantage of my Coaster over his Amigo is this one's bigger." Jake waggled his eyebrows at Abby and she bit back a giggle.

Gibbs snorted before retorting, "By all of three feet, Jake."

"Oh boys, boys, didn't your mama ever tell you it's not the size that matters," Abby husky voice broke in, patting Gibbs' cheek as she moved passed him. "It's what you do with it."

Jake laughed. "Knew I'd been going wrong all these years."

"It's not the only thing you've been doing wrong," commented Gibbs, slinging an arm round Abby's shoulders and tucking her into his side, feeling her arm slide round his own waist. "This thing's built of plywood. A good sneeze'd blow her out of the water."

"Hey... this engine's bigger than yours," countered Jake, patting the console affectionately. "Don't listen to him, Kimmie, he's just jealous."

"And The Kelly's faster and more manoeuvrable," Gibbs pointed out. "She's built for sailing the open seas not slowly cruising around calm rivers and inshore waters with the help of an engine."

"Yeah, that's coz yours isn't as sleek and snazzy like mine... just heavy and solid," Jake shot back, tongue firmly in cheek.

Abby looked from one to the other as if watching a tennis match, sensing this was a familiar and enjoyable banter for both men.

"And The Kelly's mast is longer and thicker," said Gibbs after a moment's thought.

Jake snorted. "Oh yeah, I'll give you that but by how much?"

At that, Abby couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and the two men looked at her. "I'm sorry, but mast measuring? Seriously? Is that what they're calling it these days?" She giggled, shaking her head. "I can hear the boasting now... a fine mast, built to last. All I can think of is how men are such a poor judge of size."

Jake laughed and looked at Gibbs, holding up his hands. "She's got a point. Okay, truce."

"Hang on," interrupted Abby before Gibbs could reply. "That's a good point though. Is the mast the one thing you didn't build, Jethro?"

"Yup... the damn thing's 27 feet tall." Gibbs grinned down at her. "Wouldn't fit in the basement."

"Hmm, yes, I see what you mean..." mused Abby, smiling. "It would have come up through the ceiling into the hallway... like a giant totem pole. Well, I suppose you could've used it as a coat rack in the meantime." She tilted her head to one side as if picturing Gibbs' hallway and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Jake chuckled before turning to Gibbs. "You nearly finished with the cabin of The Kelly yet?"

Gibbs nodded and steered Abby back out on deck again. "Yup... another few weeks, give or take."

"Well, the hull's waiting, whenever you're ready," Jake told him.

"The Kelly's hull's here?" Abby looked around as if expecting to see the familiar shape she'd seen come to life.

"Yup... over there in dry storage." Jake nodded towards the main marina. "We're gonna put her together for him, including doing the mast and the rigging."

Abby looped her arm through Jake's, smiling at Gibbs. "In which case, Jake, you may just have become my new best friend. You can tell me how this sneaky sniper gets those boats out of that basement."

Jake grinned. "Ply me with liquor, Abby, and I'm all yours."

Gibbs snorted. "Ready to go?" He was anxious to get underway and to the spot he had in mind before it got dark.

Gibbs worked with Jake to untie The Kimberley from her moorings, conscious of his friend itching to say something.

Jake looked at Abby as she stood at the deck railing, absorbed in the view of the marina, and then over at his friend. He'd seen Gibbs with all of his ex-wives over the years and many of the other women in his life. He'd only seen Gibbs look at one other woman the way he was now looking at Abby.

"This one a keeper, Gunny?"

Gibbs glanced at Abby, his expression unguarded. "Hope so, Jake."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22: Picnic Interlude

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Once again, my boat girl to the rescue, Bamacrush. Not that her motive is to get to the smut more quickly of course... and thanks to Gibbsredhoodie for triggering yet more bunnies. They're multiplying like... bunnies.

And ROFLMAO at ncislove's A/N blackmail in her wonderful 'Just Don't Walk Away'... okay, hun... here ya go. Does that mean me and FWandFS and Gibbsredhoodie get a chapter each now as each of us post, hmm? *grin*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Picnic Interlude<strong>

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder as he steered The Kimberley out of the marina and into the main river channel. Abby was waving madly at Jake as he stood on the dockside, grinning and waving back. She stayed standing in the stern, gripping the deck railing, until they were out of sight of the marina.

As they left, Abby had wrapped Jake in a tight hug and planted a kiss on his cheek, much to his buddy's delight. But then Gibbs had been pretty sure Abby would like Jake immediately and for Jake not to like a beautiful sassy woman... well, the world would stop turning before that happened.

And as good as it was to see his buddy, Gibbs really wanted nothing more than to get Abby alone and enjoy their evening... the start of their first weekend together.

As the boat motored downriver, Abby rejoined Gibbs in the cabin where he stood at the wheel, enjoying the sparkle in his vivid blue eyes and the boyish grin that broke out on his face as he acknowledged her presence. She'd never seen him on a boat before... well, not a boat that was actually _on_ the water, so it was a new experience to see how relaxed and cheerful he looked.

It was like seeing him in his element, doing something he loved. And this was another aspect of his life she decided she wanted to become involved with.

The thought of taking a longer trip with Gibbs on board a boat, just the two of them, was suddenly a very tempting idea... and Abby wondered if she could persuade him some day to take her away on a trip, either on The Kimmie if Jake would let them, or on The Kelly when she was finally launched.

Abby looped an arm round Gibbs' waist, sliding her hand into the back pocket of his pants, feeling the curve of a mighty fine ass under her hand. Gibbs spared a hand from the wheel and slung an arm round her shoulders, pulling her close to his side.

As they headed downriver, Gibbs pointed out various sights on the riverbank, having gone this way many times before but it was Abby's first trip down the Potomac, at least viewing it from the water.

After a while, Abby could contain herself no longer and virtually bounced on the spot. "Can I drive The Kimmie?... Can I... can I?"

He smirked. "You mean steer, Abbs."

"Steer, drive... whatever. Lemme have a go, skipper. Go on... Promise I'll be careful with Jake's lady. I wanna see what The Kimmie can do... given that she's got a bigger engine an' all, even if the rest of her is inferior to The Kelly," she finished in a whisper, shielding her mouth as if the boat could hear her, grinning up at him as he chuckled.

"Didn't say inferior, Abbs... just different."

She patted the console reassuringly. "Although as The Kimmie has been boarded by two _totally_ hot men tonight, I'm sure she's not complaining."

And neither would she later on if she was boarded by her very own hot man.

Gibbs stood behind Abby, arms round her, thinking this wasn't a bad idea after all. From here, he was able to nuzzle into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo and enjoy the feel of her leaning back against him as he easily braced them both against the gentle swell of the river.

He talked Abby through the controls, watching her bite her lip in a familiar endearing gesture as she concentrated, soaking up all the details, bringing her usual deft efficiency and formidable memory to anything mechanical.

He could easily have stepped back and left her to it, but didn't want to relinquish the contact with her warm soft body.

They sailed past Dykes Marsh, after a while entering a quiet stretch of the river near Mount Vernon, in a small bay out of the main flow of river traffic and where they weren't overlooked by anything or anyone on the shore.

Gibbs took over as they reached the spot he was aiming for. He cut the throttle and let the boat drift with the current. "Can you hold the wheel steady for me, Abbs, while I drop the anchor?"

"Aye, aye, Captain" Abby giggled as she saluted smartly, earning a magnificent grin and deep chuckle from Gibbs.

"Wrong hand, but that's a good sailor."

Balancing against the slight rocking of the boat, she gripped the wheel now she didn't have a large Marine to lean against.

She watched as Gibbs clambered nimbly through the rigging up to the bow of the boat to lower the anchor, giving Abby an up close and personal look at his muscular legs and that oh so tight ass in those cargo pants.

He turned and waved. "Okay, Abbs." She threw him another salute, grinning as she bustled out of the cabin and onto the deck to lean on the railing, looking round eagerly at the bay where they were anchored.

He watched her for a moment. Abby looked so happy, her eyes sparkling with excitement and not for the first time, Gibbs wondered how he could be so lucky.

He hoped he could live up to her expectations and not break her heart.

They might still be in the honeymoon period of their new relationship but the day to day reality of it scared him still... whether she'd be able to put up with all his crap. Abby did so at work already but it was a different matter in their personal life... and he _would_ screw up at some point. He always did.

She was standing at the edge of the boat, staring towards the treeline where the sun was just dipping down behind it. They wouldn't get the full effect of the sunset from there, there was too much in the way but enough...

As he made his way back through the rigging and back down onto the deck, he saw Abby reach up to pull out the ties on her pigtails and start to scrub her fingers through her hair, no doubt easing the itch caused by having her hair up.

When Gibbs reached her, his hands replaced her fingers and Abby leaned into him as he slowly massaged her head. He'd seen her do this so many times in her lab, at her apartment or in his house and had always longed to bury his hands in the thick mass of her hair.

"Hmmm... that's nice," she virtually purred, relaxing against him.

He suspected this would rapidly become a favorite occupation... the feel of her silky hair through his fingers, the almost feline reaction as Abby reacted to his touch as he eased the tension in her scalp.

He was gradually adding to his store of memories and felt sure he'd only scratched the surface with Abby.

He moved closer when she turned her head to smile gratefully up at him. Wrapping his arms round her waist, Gibbs rested his chin on her shoulder, enjoying the southward view that afford him... eyes drawn to the swell of her breasts, the creamy skin of her cleavage tantalisingly visible just below the edge of her tanktop, begging to be kissed.

"In fact, everything is just perfect and this," Abby gestured at the boat around them and the view. "This is just gorgeous, Jethro. Thank you." She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "And I like Jake... very much. He's cool."

Gibbs chuckled against her hair. "Reckon he liked you too."

"Ya think," Abby replied in a passable imitation of his voice and he gave a surprised bark of laughter, tightening his arms round her.

"Didn't realize you'd told him about me," she commented, thoughtfully.

It meant a lot that Gibbs had already talked about her with his friend, that even before they were together as a couple, that he had already included her in his life somehow.

"Told him some. Told him that we worked together and that we were friends. I think he might have guessed the rest by now."

Gibbs hadn't told Jake how he felt about Abby, but he'd figured a few times that his buddy suspected there was more to it than just being friends and colleagues. Jake knew he didn't tend to talk that much about anyone unless they were important in his life.

Jake also knew that he wasn't likely to take just any woman out on The Kimberley or any other boat. Boats were his escape... his sanctuary outside of the house. He didn't share them with many.

Abby rested her hands on his arms, tracing patterns on the back of his muscular forearms, enjoying the feel of him wrapped around her. "Thank you for bringing me here... for sharing all this with me and letting me meet your friend."

She didn't underestimate what it meant for such a private man as Gibbs to be gradually letting her into other aspects of his life.

He shrugged. "He's wanted to meet you for a while."

"You've never mentioned him before." She twisted her head so she could see his face and saw something shift in his eyes, a sudden flash of vulnerability, and asked him softly, "What? Is something wrong?"

Gibbs shook his head, looking away over the river, lost in thought. When he glanced down again, Abby was still looking at him expectantly.

"Tell me," she insisted, her voice still gentle.

He opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated, not sure how she'd take it. It was something he wasn't too proud of in himself but she deserved his honesty. "Maybe I thought you might dump the grizzly bear and blow town with Jake if you met him."

It had been hard enough to watch her get involved with McGee and he hadn't even been in love with Abby back then. Over the past few years, after he'd discovered the depth of his feelings, it would have been agony to watch her become involved with someone else he knew... someone who was a friend.

And the last time he'd introduced a woman he'd cared about to another friend, that wife had ended up cheating on him with that friend... not Jake, fortunately. He knew his buddy would never do that – that's why he'd been okay with him flirting with Abby right under his nose.

So it may have been an unconscious avoidance on his part that he'd never arranged for Abby and Jake to meet... something he felt slightly guilty about even now. It was the less attractive side of his possessiveness. He'd been too scared that Jake would be Abby's type coz she sure as hell was the kind of woman Jake fell for.

Abby looked up at him, startled as Gibbs repeated Jake's words from earlier, revealing a rare display of insecurity in front of her. It meant a lot that he would admit something like that to her... that he'd reveal his fears.

Turning in his arms, Abby cupped his face and tried to get him to look at her but he avoided her gaze, staring resolutely at her chin.

"Oh, Jethro..." she whispered tenderly. "Jake's an attractive guy but he's not _you_. Maybe in another lifetime, yeah, I'd have been interested in him. I've been losing myself in guys like that for years, but they're not you... none of them are or could be. And one day I'm gonna convince you that it's you I want, and that I haven't wanted anyone else for years... and I'm not likely to, ever. You got that?"

Abby tilted his face until she made eye contact with those piercing blue eyes she loved so much, trying to let him see everything she felt for him in her gaze... and that he didn't need to try and protect his heart from her as she had no intention of hurting him, not if she could help it.

"Got it," he whispered, swallowing round what felt like a boulder in his throat, his eyes searching emerald green, gazing down at her lovely face.

He cupped a hand round the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss, savouring the taste and feel of her in his arms. He knew it would take him a while to really believe that Abby was _his_... that she didn't want anyone else, but he was... workin' on it.

Abby rapidly turned the kiss heated and possessive, lips moving over his hungrily and tongue mapping his mouth as if staking a claim on him... marking him as her territory. When they parted, they were both panting for breath, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"And I'll tell you that every day if I need to... and I'll kiss you like that every hour if I have to... until you believe me," she whispered shakily. "You copy that, Marine?"

He quirked his half smile, his voice a low rumble as he bumped her nose playfully. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled up at him, choosing to try to lighten the atmosphere, sensing he'd welcome the change of subject. There was only so much sharing and talking Gibbs would feel comfortable with and pushing him further was a surefire way of getting him to clam up.

Sliding her arms round his waist, Abby snuggled in, feeling him tug her closer to nestle against his hips. "And I got you a present... it hardly seemed fair for me to be getting all those presents this week and not get you something in return." She glanced up at him, teasingly. "You know, all those presents that you didn't get me."

Gibbs chuckled and bent to press a kiss onto her neck over the spider web and absorbed her shiver at the caress. "What d'ya get me?"

Her voice sounded husky even to her own ears as she whispered. "I'm wearing it." She heard his low moan against her neck and felt his grip on her waist tighten.

"Thought your curves looked... curvier tonight," he mumbled against her neck, breathing in her heady perfume.

Abby giggled. "It's one of those what I call scaffolding push 'em up and at 'em bras."

"That so." Gibbs chuckled, his groin tightening at the thought of slowly unwrapping his present and pressing lingering kisses over every inch of her pale skin.

"Uh-huh. I think we'll both enjoy it." The thought of his hands running over her curves and slowly sliding off the scraps of lace she was _almost_ wearing sent a thrill through her.

Gibbs gazed down at Abby, seeing the seductive curve of her lips in the smile that made her look like a mischievous cat, and was overcome with a sudden desire to taste that smile.

Kissing him back, almost humming out her pleasure, she buried her hands in his hair, scraping her nails lightly over the back of his neck, nipping and tugging on his lips as he explored her mouth.

When the kiss came to a natural end, Gibbs drew in a ragged breath. He slid his mouth down onto her neck and her hands continued to cup the back of his head, pressing him against her skin as he licked and suckled on her pulse point.

He gathered her close until their bodies were flush. Abby could feel every movement Gibbs made, the heat of his body and the warmth of his hands on her back burning through the thin material of her top. Her pulse pounded at the feel of his hot breath on her neck and his cheek nuzzled against her skin.

Pressed against him like this was intoxicating and her head fell back, eyes closing and she almost didn't hear his voice through the haze of desire surrounding her, but felt it vibrating against her neck.

"You wanna eat inside or out here?"

He raised his head and saw the curve of her mouth as she smiled back at him lazily. "Out here, I think. I saw a few cushions in that locker Jake showed me... we could have a picnic on deck."

Abby rushed about eagerly, spreading out their picnic blanket and arranging cushions to form a 'nest' on the deck instead of up on the seats where she thought the space was limited... at least for what she had in mind. They would also be out of sight from any passing boats, unless they came very close.

Gibbs retrieved their food and beer and settled next to her, handing her a beer as she unpacked their food. He set up a small nightlight on deck so they could still see after the sun went down. They occupied themselves tucking into the food, finishing up with coffee in a thermos while they chatted about their day, her forthcoming conference and their planned trip to Jackson in Stillwater, and Gibbs told her more about Jake.

As they finished the last of their sandwiches, Abby remembered something she'd meant to tell him earlier. "I called Gloria today... and told her about us."

"Should I make plans to go into hiding?" he asked, not altogether joking.

He had always gotten on well with Abby's mom, but it was a different matter now if Gloria thought he was stealing away her little girl.

Abby smiled. "The only hiding you're going to be doing, Gunny, is under the bedclothes with me."

"I can do that," he replied, his lop-sided grin breaking out.

Abby went on. "She's fine with the news... in fact, more than fine, she's thrilled, as I hoped she would be."

He was relieved too. The few people they'd told, or who'd already guessed, seemed fine with them being together. Ultimately, the only opinion that mattered to him was Abby's but it felt good that some of their close friends and family approved.

After eating, they relaxed back against the cushions. Gibbs was propped up in a corner, leaning on a cushion and he tugged Abby back against his chest, arms sliding round her waist.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and he glanced down at her delicate profile, her pale skin luminous and enticing in the fading light. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes curling onto her cheek and a soft smile on her lips.

Gibbs indulged himself and nuzzled his nose into her temple and brushed his lips down the curve of her cheek, seeing her smile widen. He let his finger run slowly down her snub nose and Abby giggled as her nose twitched under his touch. Moving slowly down onto the full lips of that wide mouth that he could never get enough of, Gibbs felt her shiver as he continued his light caress along her strong jawline and on down her long slender neck.

Ghosting his fingers along her collarbone and on out over her shoulder and down her arm, he grinned when he saw goosebumps break out in the wake of his touch.

Letting his eyes continue the exploration while he held her, his gaze lingered over her chest, mesmerized by the rise and fall of her breasts as Abby breathed steadily, imagining his hands smoothing round her curves and on over the slight swell of her tummy, and along and between the long, shapely legs outlined in her snug jeans... his own jeans beginning to feel increasingly snug as his body reacted to the feel and sight of her in his arms.

When his eyes slowly made the return journey up her body to reach her face, he met sparkling green eyes and a wide teasing smile looking right back at him... _busted._

He reached out to brush his fingers down her cheek, feeling the electric tingle go through his hand, and he saw her eyes go hazy and heavy lidded as she nuzzled her face into his palm.

Abby lay resting in his arms for a while longer before suddenly struggling upright. He wondered what was up when she turned to sit facing him and took his hand. She looked down, tracing distracting patterns on the back of his hand, and his eyes flicked up from watching her fingers to her face as she spoke, her voice quiet and thoughtful.

"I gotta tell you this, Jethro."

He didn't need to verbalize the _uh-oh_ as she somehow picked up on it from his face and Abby rolled her eyes. "No, don't worry, it's nothing bad... at least I hope it's nothing bad but I've been meaning to say this all week."

"Say what, Abbs," he asked, cautiously.

She looked at him earnestly. "Y'know, as much as I've loved going out and all these special dates you've organized this week, you do realize that you don't have to do this all the time, don't you? You don't need to make all this effort all the time... just for me."

Gibbs was silent for a moment as he ordered this thoughts. "What if I wanna make it... feels right to make an effort for ya."

He wasn't sure how to explain to her that it wasn't an effort. It really did feel natural with Abby.

It felt like it had in the past.

During his first marriage, when he tried hard to make it work with Shannon, it had never become a burden to make that kind of effort... to make space in his life for another person and to let that person become the centre of his world, and then when his precious daughter arrived, to have two people take over his life.

With all his other marriages and long term relationships, it had ended up feeling more like a chore to do anything... and he'd ended up not trying very hard.

The man who tried to make an effort like this... this _was_ him, as he used to be.

And Gibbs was determined he wasn't going to hide that man away anymore. Abby deserved that much. He just hoped that that guy wasn't so well hidden inside him now that it would be impossible to refind him.

And there'd be time enough to balance out this side of him with the bastard, who was in there all the time. He was at least honest enough with himself to know that sooner or later, he'd retreat into himself with a tough case, or push Abby away. He just hoped Abby would be able to cope when that happened... or be strong enough to kick his ass.

Abby's throaty voice brought him out of his reverie, gazing at him, earnestly. "And I'm lovin' every minute of it, really. But you do know that I'd be just as happy curled up on the couch at your house doing nothing, or sitting with you in the basement watching you work... as I've always done. You've got me and I'm not going anywhere. Just remember that. Okay?"

He nodded, voice thick with emotion for the second time tonight. "Okay."

Abby cupped his face, staring at his mouth and brushed her fingers across his cheek to rub a finger lightly back and forth over his bottom lip. When he pressed a kiss to her fingertip, she raised her gaze to his, her eyes shining with love.

"I just want you."

His gaze was intense and she shivered at the intensity of it, the pure want on his face. Being the centre of his complete focus like this was one hell of a turn on and she felt desire pool low in her belly.

His eyes darkened as he moved even closer, running his finger gently round her collar, brushing the skin lightly. Abby answered his silent plea by reaching behind to undo the clasp and take the collar off. He wrapped a hand round the back of her neck and pulled her into a toe curling kiss.

When the kiss ended, Abby snuggled back into his arms, almost curling up in his lap as she nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing the warm skin. She fisted her hands into the material of his hoodie, giving a breathy moan as she tried to press as close as possible. He wrapped an arm round her, his other hand cupping her face, drawing gentle circles on her jaw with this thumb.

They sat in comfortable silence as the last of the light faded when the sun finally disappeared behind the trees. The boat rocked gently from time to time from either the motion of the river or a passing boat, and that only added to the peaceful atmosphere, the soft glow of the night light and the boat's running lights casting a romantic glow over the deck.

Abby felt herself become almost boneless as she relaxed against him, and after a while, she found herself breathing almost in synch with him, utter contentment washing over her.

Raising her face for his kiss, she pulled his head down. The kiss started slowly, gently until Abby smoothed her hands round to roam over his back, relishing the feel of the soft material before sliding underneath his hoodie. She splayed her hands over his firm muscles, moaning into his mouth as she felt the heat of his skin and the kiss intensified.

Breathless, Abby broke away from his mouth and pressed a line of nibbling kisses down his neck, suckling into the hollow at the base of his throat, grinning against his skin as she heard the low moan rumble in his chest.

"Before I make you my dessert," she chuckled, "which is not a bad idea at all, you wanna see what else we've got?"

Reluctantly letting her sit up, he watched indulgently as she rummaged in the hamper.

"Oooh, look, bite sized goodies... and even better, bite sized chocolate goodies. Ooh, now _this_, I gotta have me a taste of this... look."

Abby held up a bite size mini éclair and by the time he leaned forward to take a bite, she'd popped it into her mouth whole and was busy chewing, eyes closed with a blissful expression on her face.

"Hmm... that was just... orgasmic," she hummed, opening her eyes to gaze up at him teasingly. "Want some?"

He grinned as he leaned forward again. "You talkin' about food or orgasms? Do I get a choice... or can I have both?"

She giggled and held up a mini chocolate brownie. "Well, you can have one... or the other... or both... although one can follow the other as well... and in whatever order you like... although some people might argue you need one before the other." She tilted her head to one side as she mentally double checked her sentence.

Holding the chocolate out for him, she moved it away each time he got closer. Laughing as she teased him, Abby kept the treat just out of reach as she shuffled backwards on the blanket.

Grinning, he followed her on hands and knees as she leaned back. He made a grab for her wrist, holding it steady as she squealed, and took a bite of the brownie, managing to get most of it in one go.

She giggled and clutched at his shoulders as Gibbs loomed over her, a predatory glint in his eye. He bent his head to take her mouth in a demanding kiss, the taste of chocolate mingling with the sweet taste of Abby.

Gibbs pressed her down into the cushions, sliding his hands to her hips and on up her sides, burrowing underneath her top to stroke her warm soft skin.

When he broke the kiss, Abby trailed her lips across his jawline and onto his neck, nipping and licking at the skin as he settled over her.

Wanting... _needing_... more contact, Abby arched into him, whimpering his name, feeling his hips rock against her own, groaning at the solid feel of him. The calluses on his hands sparked her nerve endings to life as they brushed against her skin, her desire spiralling rapidly as his large body virtually surrounded her.

Eager to feel his skin, Abby slid her hands up his back under the hoodie, feeling the strong back muscles flex under her fingers, revelling in the feel of the firm skin, the controlled power she could feel.

One hand slid down his back to cup his ass, pulling him more firmly against her so he was nestled between her legs, a jolt going through her as Abby felt his arousal pressing into her core. Desperate to ease the heavy ache building between her thighs, she began undulating her hips, encouraging Gibbs to move with her.

Cradling her head between his arms, he pressed gentle, almost featherlight kisses over her face, nuzzling her nose before capturing her mouth again. Running his tongue along her lips, he absorbed her moan into his mouth before deepening the kiss.

Hands roamed and lightly explored what bare skin they could reach, slowly discovering what made the other moan, gradually building the anticipation as fingers wandered under clothes, smoothing over soft curves and firm muscles.

Lips tugged and clung together, gentle lingering kisses alternated with deep hungry need, and they soon lost themselves in each other.

His hand slowly skated over her stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under his fingertips and she giggled and squirmed as he ghosted over a ticklish spot. Grinning down at her as he brushed his fingers back and forth lightly over the same pot, Abby squealed and tried to wriggle away from him.

Gibbs captured her mouth to quiet her, smiling against her lips. "Sshh... you'll bring the Marine Police down on us. They'll think I'm murdering ya."

Abby drew in a ragged breath, laughing shakily, her body thrumming with arousal. "Well, you are killin' me here, that's for sure."

Continuing on its journey, his hand moved to cup her breast through the material of the 'scaffolding' bra... his present... all _his_ to explore. He moved back slightly to look at her lying there, spread out beneath him, her skin flushed and hair tousled, her chest heaving as her breath came in harsh pants even as her hands reached for him.

When Abby gradually became aware he'd stopped moving, she opened eyes gone hazy with desire to see Gibbs staring down at her intently. The look on his face and the growl in his voice sent lust shivering through her.

"Wanna unwrap my present."

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Don't say I don't treat you to a long chapter sometimes... and I suppose you'll be wanting some smut now?


	23. Chapter 23: Finally

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Anyone would think I've kept you waiting for this... *ducks* And OY, ncislove... can I have another chapter now, please? *grin*

Bamacrush threatened to cut off my chocolate cookie supply *pouts* if I made her wait till Chapter 19 for smut with this story, like I did in Distance Nightmare. So I promised her faithfully it would not be Chapter 19 this time till we got the smut... *ahem* ... well, it wasn't actually chapter 19, hun, was it?... oops!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – Finally...<strong>

"_Wanna unwrap my present."_

Gibbs was braced over Abby, the moonlight making his silver hair shine, his blue eyes darkened with need as he stared down at her hungrily. Whimpering at his words, Abby reached for him and Gibbs bent to take her mouth in a forceful, demanding kiss.

She responded with equal desperation, nipping and tugging at his lips, tangling their tongues and heard him growl deep in his throat. Pulling him down on top of her, she relished the feel of his weight pressing her into the cushions, his scent permeating her senses, the heat from his body sending her nerves into overdrive.

His kisses were hungry... wet... forceful... mind blowing. Abby felt herself drowning in his intensity as Gibbs almost devoured her, exploring her mouth as if wanting to memorize every little detail.

Shifting her legs to cradle him between her thighs, she moaned his name as she felt his hardness pressed against her core.

Her hands slid under the hoodie again and homed in on the muscles flexing along his spine, following the contours of his strong back as he moved over her. Her nails scraped lightly across the hollow at the base of his back and her fingers dipped under the waistband of his pants. His hips bucked as she teased his skin, and Abby grinned against his mouth as a low moan rumbled in his throat.

Abby pulled on his hoodie until they were forced to break the kiss, laughing as she worked it over his head... her mouth going dry as she saw his bare well-defined chest and the full breadth of his strong shoulders for the first time.

Trailing her fingers through the sparse grey hair, she felt the muscles twitch under her hands as she wasted no time in gliding her hands over the contours of his chest. Scraping her nails lightly over his nipples, she grinned as Gibbs arched into her touch and pulled him down for another kiss.

Abby moved her hands across his abdomen, grinning to herself as she traced the line of hair southwards to his jeans.

_Ooh, a goodie trail._

That would have to be investigated more thoroughly later but now she had other things on her mind… or rather, under her hand, she thought with a giggle.

She felt Gibbs jerk against her as she palmed his erection through the material and his growl of her name sent a throbbing pulse straight to her core.

Pressing her mouth to his skin, Abby kissed her way to his neck, suckling hard where the corded muscles met his collarbone, biting down before soothing the sting with her tongue.

His hands were pushing at her T-shirt and she let him pull it over her head. As he threw her top aside, not caring where it landed, Gibbs stilled when he caught sight of how Abby looked beneath him.

The top half of his present was black lace with red edging and her cleavage was pushed up, swelling over the edges of the cups, enticing his hands and mouth to explore. Whatever she might call the lacy thing, he couldn't argue with the result.

With her hair tousled about her face, eyes heavy lidded with flashes of emerald green showing through, her full lips swollen from their kisses and a dreamy smile on her face, Gibbs felt his breath catch in his throat as a fantasy sprang to life beneath him.

He struggled to form any coherent thought other than an intense need to be buried inside her, to press himself against her creamy skin and lose himself in her body until they were both too exhausted to move.

Gibbs reached out a suddenly shaky hand, running his fingers almost reverently over the softness of her pale skin, lingering along the curves that spilled over the edges of the lace.

Following the trail of his fingers with his mouth, he nuzzled his face into the valley of her cleavage, licking his way along the swell of her breasts in his first taste of her porcelain skin, murmuring her name against her skin.

Abby could feel the heavy ache between her thighs and wiggled against him, whimpering as she tried to relieve the building pressure, and clutched his head to her chest, fingers buried in his hair.

Grinding her pelvis against him, the weight of him and the feeling of his bare chest and shoulders against her overheated skin was sending tingles along her nerve endings.

Pretty soon she was going to have proof of spontaneous combustion really existed coz Abby was convinced her underwear was about to burst into flames... well, it would do if her panties weren't already soaked through.

She dragged his head up and took his mouth, welcoming his eager tongue, unable to think of anything beyond the need to feel his strength, to taste him, touch him, have him come deep inside her.

She was rapidly reaching the point where she was going to go off like a rocket and she wasn't even fully undressed yet. He was driving her crazy.

Her heart felt as if it was almost pounding out of her chest and Abby couldn't think of a time when she'd felt this out of control, this quickly.

Years of loneliness... of intense longing and want crashed over her, the feeling of being able to finally indulge herself after so long holding back was almost overwhelming.

So when Gibbs buried his head in her neck to suckle on her pulse point and his hand slipped down her body to unzip her jeans and slide inside to rub slowly over the soaked lace of her panties, she almost lost it, squeezing her thighs together round his hand to still his movement.

"God, I'm so close..."

Her breathy moan went straight to his groin. His voice was a rough, deep rasp against her skin and he flexed his fingers as he cupped her. "Let it go, Abbs."

He wanted to watch her come apart in his arms, wanted to see that beautiful face as her orgasm rolled through her.

Abby whimpered as she shook her head desperately, her voice ragged and husky. "I wanna come... with you inside me."

As much as she wanted his mouth, his hands, his tongue, his fingers on her... _inside_ her... there was only one way Abby wanted their first time to end. With him buried so deep inside her, she couldn't tell where he ended and she began.

Their foreplay had lasted years... so they could go slow later... when they could indulge in hours of lazy, sensuous explorations.

Gibbs drew in a shaky breath, his own need almost overwhelming him as her words came close to undoing him.

He rested his forehead against hers, breaths mingling as he struggled for control. "God, Abbs."

She huffed out a shaky laugh, running her hands over his shoulders. "And I warn you I'm about to get _real_ noisy."

He chuckled, nipping at her bottom lip. "Then we'd better move this inside."

Scrambling to his feet, he pulled Abby up, cupping her face and kissing her as they backed towards the cabin. As soon as the door was closed behind her, Abby found herself driven back against the wall and his mouth crashed down over hers in a bruising kiss, his fingers digging into her hips as his body pressed against her.

Returning his kiss just as fiercely, Abby returned to attacking his pants and felt his own hands struggling with the zipper on her jeans. They both laughed into the kiss as desperation made them clumsy.

They helped each other divest themselves of shoes and pants and lips collided in hungry, needy kisses in between, hands exploring newly revealed skin.

As Gibbs finally kicked his pants away and managed to rip his socks off without falling headfirst, he turned back and stilled at the sight of Abby leaning against the wall, dressed only in her lacy underwear, her chest heaving, eyes hazy with lust as she watched him… wearing that expression that made it look as if she wanted to eat him.

Earlier, he'd planned on pulling the settee out to make a larger bed for them but realized now there was no way in hell either of them could wait that long.

Abby pulled him in close and Gibbs made short work of the clasp on her bra, pulling the straps down her arms, freeing the weight of her breasts into his hands.

His large hands kneaded her flesh, thumbs flicking over her hardened nipples and she cried out, clutching his shoulders as her head fell back to expose the curve of her lovely throat. Drawn in, he licked his way slowly up and then nibbled his way down, while his hands caressed her breasts, and her gasps rapidly turned to low moans.

Desperate to see all of him, Abby pushed his boxers over his hips, his erection slapping against his belly as it sprang free. Before she could drink him in, Gibbs pulled her back into his arms and the feel of his hardness pressing against her belly pulled a mewling cry of need from her throat.

Capturing her mouth, his tongue sweeping inside, Gibbs cupped the back of her neck and pulled Abby with him to the settee. As he sat and tugged her towards him, she braced herself on his shoulders, wanting to take a good look first, letting her eyes linger over his body, taking in the pure lust on his face, his pupils blown, breathing ragged.

The half light was casting shadows over his skin, highlighting contours and hinting at tempting nooks and crannies to explore. Vowing to work her way slowly over every inch… later, Abby contented herself with looking her fill, her fingers trailing over his shoulders and chest. He allowed her perusal as patiently as he could, his own eyes roaming hungrily over her own body.

Her body was already craving him but if possible, her desire ramped up even further as she saw Gibbs nude for the first time.

Sexy didn't even begin to describe it...

... and he was in really, _really_ good condition for a guy his age with a strong body that wasn't overly muscly. His broad shoulders and hairy chest leading down to the goodie trail she'd already drooled over, and his strong corded neck she'd lusted over for years, but his still trim waist and firm thighs that she really _had _to sit on, together with his erection, thick and curving, made her knees go weak.

And this was just the front view… she felt a fresh flush of moisture between her legs at the thought of exploring that long back and tight ass…

_Please God, let there be ass dimples..._

And an aroused Gibbs was the hottest thing she'd ever seen... and he was all _hers_.

Gibbs pulled her close and Abby stood between his legs, his head level with her breasts, his blue eyes watching her, gaze intent. She arched her back, shamelessly offering her breasts to him, longing for his touch, his mouth... her skin hypersensitive and tingling.

He took her up on her offer.

His mouth wandered over her breasts, suckling, nuzzling and licking his way over the soft skin. When Gibbs tongued a nipple for the first time, the noise she made... a gasping mewling sound... made him harden further.

Her breathing was shallow and fast, arms cradling his head, fingers combing through his silver hair to hold him against her breasts and urge him on as his mouth roamed, her eyes closed as she concentrated all her senses on what she was feeling.

His hands slid down her body to cup her ass before sliding the scrap of lace off, the last barrier between them, the scent of her arousal heavy in the air.

Gibbs raised his head and glanced up at her lovely face, breathing her name and her eyes slowly opened, a lazy smile curving her lips as she gazed down at him. Satisfaction slammed through him again as he saw the desire on her face... that he could put that look on her face.

His hand trailed over her hip and stroked his fingers between her legs, his breath catching as two fingers slide easily inside, the heat and slickness drawing him in and he heard her whimper.

_God, she was drenched._

Gibbs smirked as Abby bucked her hips, almost grinding down on his hand, her head thrown back, biting her lip in concentration as she breathed out his name.

Desperately wanting to be where his fingers were, he was virtually throbbing with need.

Gibbs withdrew his fingers gently and Abby needed no urging and flowed onto his lap, settling herself over him, reaching down to trail her fingers slowly along his hard length.

He was already leaking and she swirled her thumb over the sensitive tip, spreading the pre-cum, feeling him swell further. Abby grinned at his low moan and how tightly he clutched her to him, fingers gripping her hips hard, his eyes glazed with need.

She smiled as she remembered the mast measuring 'competition'. He was rock hard in her hand and Abby relished the way his cock twitched in response to her touch and how he thrust jerkily into her hand as she teased him.

When Gibbs growled her name in warning, Abby released him and husked into his ear, amusement lacing her voice. "You know, given the amount of raw data this scientist has collected in the course of her long years of research, and based on the comparative evidence I've gathered so far, I'd say definitely thicker and longer."

Gibbs speared his fingers into her hair, taking her mouth in a hungry kiss and growled against her lips when they broke for air. "No more comparisons, Abbs."

Abby heard the plea behind the words and cupped his face, nibbing on his lower lip before whispering, "No need... I've got everything I need right here."

That earned her another heated kiss that made her toes curl.

Bracing one hand on his shoulder, Abby held him at her entrance and began to sink down slowly, gasping as she felt him stretch and fill her.

Groaning as her liquid heat yielded to him, wrapping round his cock, Gibbs supported her as she sank onto him. Rocking gently as she eased him inside, Abby shifted her angle slightly and moaned when he was fully seated, sliding her arms round his shoulders.

Stilling for a minute to allow Abby to adjust, he absorbed every pulse of sensation.

They were both gasping with the intensity of the sensations washing over them, foreheads resting against each other, breaths mingling, mouths brushing together softly.

He could feel her inner walls rippling around him and fought for control, not wanting to end too soon. He tried to think of anything else other than how Abby felt around him and the need to move... the need to _come_, and soon.

Abby relished the feeling of his pulse throbbing inside her, the controlled strength of his powerful frame underneath her. It felt like she'd been waiting forever to be joined like this to him, to feel this close, to touch him like this, and her head dropped to his shoulder, her breathing unsteady as the sensations all but overwhelmed her.

She pressed her mouth against his neck, biting and nipping at the muscles, soothing the sting with her tongue before suckling into the hollow of his throat.

Clenching her inner muscles round him, Abby began to ride him... rocking over him slowly at first, his hands guiding her hips as she moaned, the intense pleasure building.

His hands were everywhere, sliding over her ass, caressing her breasts while his mouth joined in to torment and tease her nipples as her rhythm built. Fisting a hand in her hair, Gibbs took her mouth in kiss after kiss.

Abby felt incredible coiled round him... undulating sinuously over him... but he needed more.

He wasn't naturally passive and this first time… he needed to move.

Gibbs lifted her easily and turning them, he laid Abby carefully down on the settee and she whimpered a protest as he slipped out of her.

Moving over her, Gibbs braced his weight on his forearms and Abby giggled up at him as he slid on top of her body, looming over her. She reached to pull him down into a kiss as they lay sandwiched between the back of the settee and the table.

Grinning against his mouth, she wrapped a leg round him, his hardness digging into her thigh as she teased. "Will this thing take our weight like this?"

Gibbs snorted, playfully nudging her nose. "It's bolted in, Abbs."

"It'll need to be," she giggled throatily. "Mind we don't slide right off then or get jammed under the table."

He chuckled, shifting so his cock slid along her wet folds, earning him a strangled gasp from her throat. "Might need to keep one foot on the floor then."

"Oooh, just like the old movies," Abby laughed, surging up to slide her fingers into his hair and press a line of nibbling kisses along his jawline before teasingly tugging on his bottom lip. "Did you know that when they filmed a love scene, someone had to keep one foot on the floor, and it's fun to try and spot those scenes now. I'm sure Tony could say which films."

He raised his head, smirking down at her. "You're thinking of DiNozzo... _now_?"

Abby tilted her head on one side as if to consider, a cheeky smile curving her mouth. "Fair point. C'mere, Marine, and distract me."

"Thought I was," Gibbs mumbled against her mouth, lips moving hungrily on hers before kissing his way along her neck and onto her collarbone. He suckled and nipped at the fine skin on her shoulder, over that damn freckle, marking her as his own.

"Oh god, you were… totally... oh _yesss_… you are... _oh_," she ended on a breathy moan as his hips rocked down, surging inside her and she arched up to take him in deeper, welcoming the intrusion.

Gibbs pulled her leg over his hip, bracing himself, watching her face as a slow smile spread across her mouth, blue locked on emerald green as he slid _home_.

He bent his head to kiss her, holding himself still inside her with difficulty as Abby kissed him back lazily. When her internal muscles rippled around him, he started moving, dropping his head to her shoulder and burying a hand in her hair.

Building a deep, steady rhythm with his thrusts, the feel of her writhing underneath him and beginning to pulse around him drew a long, low moan from his chest.

And Abby hadn't been kidding when she'd said she was about to get real noisy.

The noises she was making were driving him crazy as her sultry voice rolled into his ear... hoarse gasping cries, breathy moans, needy pleading whimpers of his name.

Neither were going to last long.

He couldn't slow down… didn't want to slow down… and when she bit down on his shoulder, hands trying to pull him impossibly closer, her legs wrapping higher round his back suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts. Her loud groan into his neck triggered a build up of speed and power… deeper… faster… _harder_ as he responded to her pleas.

Abby was so close she could taste it, her vision darkening as she began to shake, everything about him swamping her senses.

Gibbs shifted the angle of his hips again and suddenly the increasing friction was in _exactly_ the right spot and Abby arched her back, clinging to him as she fell over the edge, crying out as waves of intense pleasure washed through her.

Pushing through the vice-like spasms that rippled around him, Gibbs snapped his hips against hers, stroking into her a few more times before his own orgasm shuddered through him. Heart pounding, his body almost grinding against hers desperately, he groaned her name into her neck.

Still trembling, breathing hard, Abby slowly became aware of her surroundings again, his body a heavy _oh so_ welcome weight. Aftershocks skittered through her, body tingling and still joined to his. Stroking his shoulders and back, slick with sweat, she felt Gibbs nuzzling into her neck as he stirred against her, his panting breaths warm against her skin.

Minutes passed as they lay there, exchanging soft, lazy kisses and when Abby drew back, it was to see a shit-eating grin on his face and she couldn't help laughing breathlessly.

It was a grin she saw very rarely and she loved it.

"Wow… that was…" Her voice sounded throaty and shaky and Abby felt him twitch inside her as she spoke and that set her off giggling again.

"Uh-huh." Gibbs nuzzled against her face, kissing that smile and swallowing her laughter, unsurprised that his body was still trying to react to that husky voice, even though the flesh was now sated.

Gravity eventually slipped him from her body, and with a bit of wiggling and being careful not to crack her head on the table as she turned, which caused a fresh outbreak of giggles, there was just enough room for Gibbs to shift to the side and onto his back, and for Abby to then slide on top of him and snuggle in... which had some disadvantages Gibbs decided as he lay back and realized what he was lying on.

Abby stretched cat-like on top of him, grabbing at him as she almost slipped off the settee. "Oops," she giggled, looking round at the confined space they were squashed into. "We never did get that bed out, did we?"

Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head, anchoring his arms more tightly round her. "Nope. Had other things on my mind."

"You and me both... it's a good job we're flexible then, isn't it?" she teased, referring back to their banter by the Reflecting Pool and he grinned in acknowledgement.

"Me?... I'm just an old man, Abbs."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "Although the bed might have given you more leg room," Abby went on, chuckling throatily as she gestured with her head at his feet hanging off the end of the settee.

Gibbs joined in her laughter at the sight before ghosting his hands down her sides. Abby squealed, wiggling and he grabbed the back of the settee as her writhing threatened to send them both sliding off the settee. "Didn't notice that either when I was on my knees."

"I'm sure Jake won't mind that we didn't mess up his bed... oh my god," gasped Abby, raising her head to look at him, wide eyed. "What about the wet spot?"

"You mean, other than the fact that I'm now lying in it." Gibbs grimaced as he shifted uncomfortably, conscious he was sticking to the cushions underneath him.

Abby clapped her hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her laughter, eventually giving up and burying her head in his chest, shoulders shaking as she gave in to her mirth, and he resisted the urge to tickle her again only with difficulty.

He knew sex with Abby would be intense... he should also have realized that it would be fun too... a _lot_ of fun. Abby approached sex with the same zest and joy she gave to life and Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much in bed... or even on a boat settee.

When she recovered enough to speak, Abby raised her head again, giggles intermittently breaking out. "How _do_ you get a wet spot out of a boat settee?"

He grinned. "Cushions are waterproof, Abbs... should be okay. They'll clean up."

"Ah, there speaks the voice of experience I suspect, Special Agent Gorgeous," she teased, eyes sparkling with mischief and he grinned cockily at her.

Settling down again, she settled against him with a satisfied sigh. Lying there with his arms round her, cradling her, Gibbs felt a rare contentment steal over him. Letting his hands wander, he began stroking her back, combing his fingers through her hair and Abby rubbed her cheek against his chest like a contented cat.

Her own hands began a gentle loving exploration, running her fingers slowly over his arms and down the trail of hair on his stomach, down to his hips and legs, before roaming back up to his shoulders in soft caresses.

Raising her head to rest her chin on his chest, Abby gazed at his face, touching his features lightly as his blue eyes returned her stare with a warm affection that made her feel breathless all over again.

He pulled her face towards him and kissed her slowly, deeply, cupping her face in his hands.

"Let's go home," Gibbs murmured when the kiss came to a natural end.

Abby smiled against his mouth at his easy use of the word _home_.

"Hmm, sounds good." She glanced round. "Might as well swap this couch for a bigger one."

Gibbs shook his head, tightening his arms round her and Abby looked down at him questioningly. "Not the couch. Bed."

Abby stilled.

Did he mean the guest bedroom or…?

Gibbs must have seen the question in her eyes because he pressed a finger to her lips before she could voice it. "Want you in my bed."

Abby searched his eyes, her heart rate picking up, voice betraying both her uncertainty and hope. "Are you sure?"

She'd known for years that Gibbs slept on the couch but had never questioned him about it. She had an inkling why and it broke her heart to think about the reason, and also worried the heck out of her with what it must be doing to his back.

Gibbs took a deep breath and pulled her close, burying his head in her neck, nodding against her skin. "Yeah, Abbs... want you there."

Abby blinked back sudden tears as she cradled his head, nuzzling against his temple before pressing a gentle kiss to his hair. "Then that's where I wanna be too... more than anything."

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: I s'pose you want an entire weekend of smut now, don't you, demanding smut hounds that you are?


	24. Chapter 24: You Seen My Pants?

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Mega hugs to Bamacrush for all her help with this, particularly with getting me unstuck from a bottleneck, but then this chapter's all her fault anyway... I think she just wanted more of The Kimmie with Gibbs aboard her! I mean, is a nekkid!Gibbs sitting on her not enough? Also hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for general Gibbs induced drooling suggestions!

And ncislove, can I have another chapter, pretty please? And if anyone out there has not yet read her _Just Don't Walk Away_ story, what the heck are you doing here? Scurry on over there immediately coz it's fantastic!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – You seen my pants?<strong>

Gibbs was reluctant to break the contented silence as he lay there, basking in the feel of Abby's warmth and soft curves molded to him as she sprawled across his body, her fingers tracing idle patterns on his chest, her silky hair tickling his skin as it flowed over his shoulder and arm.

But he really wanted to get her home, to lock the door and shut out the rest of the world.

"Hate to say it, Abbs, but we oughtta head back." His deep voice was a low rumble she could feel under her ear, along with his steady, comforting heartbeat. "Jake'll be waiting up for us, since we're out on his woman."

Abby giggled, raising her head from where it was resting on his chest. "I'm afraid we've violated his Kimmie."

Gibbs chuckled, brushing her bangs off her forehead, taking in her dark tousled hair, lips swollen from his kisses and cat-green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Nah... she's used to it by now."

Abby tilted her head, mouth curving in a teasing smile. "Are we talking about Jake now, or you... or both?"

He smirked. "I plead the Fifth."

Abby laughed, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not the first woman you've seduced on The Kimmie... or any other boat, for that matter."

Abby was right. There'd been a fair number of women he'd had, on one boat or another over the years but...

"Want you to be the last though... I hope," Gibbs admitted quietly.

Even in the half light, Abby saw the flash of vulnerability cross his face before he masked it, and her heart melted even further. She didn't care about how many other women there'd been. She was here now and didn't intend going anywhere.

Abby reached up and kissed him softly, lovingly, lips clinging... a tender kiss of promise. "Was hoping you'd say that," she whispered when they parted.

Abby moved up to brace herself on arms either side of his head, gazing down at his face. She leaned down slowly to press feather light kisses all over his face, conscious of his blue eyes watching her every move, his hands moving in gentle circles over her back, raising goosebumps in their wake. Kissing her way onto his neck, she nibbled at the skin lightly, nuzzling into him and heard him sigh her name.

Gibbs cupped his hand round the back of her neck and pulled her up to tug her lower lip between his teeth, before sliding his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

When Abby pulled back, she was breathless and rested her chin on her folded hands on his chest, and they exchanged slow smiles, gazing at one another.

His eyes were warm and _oh so_ blue, his silver hair sticking up in all directions from where her fingers had raked through it, and that half smile she could kiss off his face curved his mouth. His face was as open and unguarded as she'd ever seen it.

Abby couldn't remember ever seeing Gibbs quite so relaxed, and it moved her beyond words that… _hopefully_… she was the one partly responsible for it.

Abby was the first to break the intimate atmosphere this time, looking round at the confined space where they were squashed in. "Okay, remind me how we got in here again? It's kinda hazy coz I was wrapped around a hot Marine at the time."

Untangling themselves from each other and sliding out from the settee was going to take some effort. If she wasn't careful, she was either going to slide straight to the floor or get jammed under the table, she thought with a giggle.

His voice was equally laced with amusement. "Carefully is how we got in here, Abbs. You first. I'm stuck... in more ways than one."

"Ooh, okay... here we go." Abby flashed him a cheeky grin. "Wish me luck. I may be some time." She braced herself and started wiggling down his body, giggling as he groaned at the feel of her skin sliding over his.

"Try not to knee anything vital on the way down, will ya."

Gibbs felt Abby press random kisses to his chest, nuzzling his skin as she headed south, nosing her way down the line of hair on his abdomen, and his skin tingled at the brush of her lips.

"Well, that would be cutting off my nose to spite my face, wouldn't it, Special Agent Gorgeous... Ooh, look who I found. Well, hello there," came the giggled comment, her Southern drawl even more pronounced tonight in that husky voice.

Gibbs raised his head in time to see Abby place a soft kiss on the head of his equally soft but still sensitive cock, which predictably twitched at the contact.

His head fell back against the settee with a thud, grinning to himself...

_She was gonna be one hell of a handful._

And so far he was loving every minute of it.

Once Abby slid off the settee, Gibbs was able to sit up and follow her. And Abby managed to pull off the dual trick of wincing in sympathy and suppressing a giggle as Gibbs unpeeled his skin from the wet spot, grimacing as he did so.

Abby's jeans were easily found by the expedient of nearly tripping over them in the half light.

Gibbs glanced round. "My boxers round here somewhere?"

"Umm... good question," mused Abby, completing a slow circle of her own, hands on hips as she looked round. "I could ask you the same question about my panties. Where d'ya throw them?"

"Where d'ya throw mine?" he countered, grinning.

She returned his grin, giving his body an appreciative once over...

_God, six foot of edible Marine and almost an entire weekend to eat him. _

"You expect me to remember that? I could barely remember my own name by then. Hang on," she bent slightly and peered under the table. "I think they're under here... both of them..." She looked up with a throaty chuckle. "I think my panties and your boxers might be having a party of their own."

Abby scrambled on her hands and knees under the table and Gibbs abandoned his own perusal of the cabin to enjoy the view of her gorgeous ass. He imagined his hands smoothing over the soft, porcelain skin and on up onto the magnificent cross which curved up her back, the tattoo moving with her as her sinuous back muscles stretched.

Her voice drifted up from under the table and Gibbs dragged his thoughts away from those slender hips as he listened to her good natured grumbling. "You know, it would help if I could see what I'm doing down here, Jethro. You gotta flashlight up there? Can't you turn some lights on?"

"You wanna light up the cabin so everyone can see us?" Gibbs pointed out, rummaging in a locker for a flashlight.

She giggled. "Well, it might liven up their own boat trip."

"Ya think… and get us arrested." Gibbs turned on the flashlight, lighting up a very curvy ass sticking out from under the table and smirked. "Well, I can see just fine."

Abby gave an unladylike snort. "Yeah... I bet you can. Hey, I need the light in here, not on my butt, Gunny. Stop ogling and do something useful like find my bra, will ya?"

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned but didn't move his eyes, having already seen her bra and not about to miss a minute of her shimmying back out from under the table.

When Abby emerged and mock glared up at him still standing there, he reached out and snagged the bra from where it was hanging... on the throttle... holding it up with a grin.

"Well, I found one of _my_ socks down there..." Abby reached up a hand and he helped her up. "It was tangled up in your boxers, which just goes to show that my socks are trying to get inside your underwear just as much as their owner is."

She waved a sock, a mischievous grin gracing her mouth. He snorted and pulled her in for a slow kiss which she returned with a sensuous languor that had his pulse rate picking up.

Smiling against her mouth when they broke, he whispered. "You find any of my socks under there?"

Abby snorted, sliding her arms round his waist, resting her hands on the curve of his butt. "Oh, the romance of it all... no, I didn't. Find your own... you took 'em off, remember?"

He grinned and pecked her lips again before turning away. "Think we're gonna need some more light before we can find those… You seen my pants?"

"Nope," she shook her head, making the most of the mouthwatering view she now had of his long back.

_God, those shoulders… Okay, focus Abigail._

Abby shook herself, dragging her eyes away with difficulty and then a thought struck her. "Hang on, you took those off yourself. So that's nothing to do with me."

"It's not like they can hide anywhere," grumbled Gibbs, looking round at the relatively small space of the cabin.

They both noticed the opening leading to the galley at the same time, grinning at one another.

Abby laughed. "Gotta tell ya, that was a helluva good shot if they went down there."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and headed down the steps into the galley, with the flashlight.

"Hey," Abby called after him. "Look for my other sock while you're down there, will ya. If I were my sock, I'd have attached myself to your pants too."

Not sure how they managed to end up there, Gibbs retrieved his pants from where they were draped over the sink, but there was no sign of Abby's wandering sock.

Returning to the main cabin to find Abby slipping on her scraps of lacy underwear, Gibbs was momentarily distracted by how breathtakingly lovely she looked in the half light. He'd been too busy trying to get her out of it earlier to fully appreciate the effect of his 'present', but now his hands itched to run over that lace again, to press his face into the swell of her cleavage and nuzzle against that perfect skin.

Mentally headslapping himself, he tore his eyes away and tried to drag his mind briefly out of the gutter. And the sooner they got going, the sooner he could get her out of that lace again.

Gibbs found cleaning materials in one of the cupboards and set about wiping down the settee cushions, clearing the wet spot.

Enjoying her own view of that fine tight ass bent over, Abby rinsed out a washcloth.

Waving it threateningly, she sauntered up to him. "I think you might need some help to reach your own wet spot... given we're a ways from the shower yet. Tell you what, I'll clean your wet spot if you wipe down Kimmie's. Deal?"

He eyed her over his shoulder, sure that devilish glint in her eyes spelled trouble. "Deal," he drawled.

"God, I wish I could see more clearly. Guess I'll just have to feel my way," she giggled before going on in a low confiding tone of voice, patting the settee. "Now I know Kimmie that you've enjoyed a close up view of this gorgeous ass tonight, and I'm sure you're not gonna complain that that same mighty fine ass has been sittin' on ya," Abby's voice dropped to a whisper and Gibbs snorted at her next words. "But I gotta tell ya, kiddo. This ass is now mine."

Abby trailed her fingers lightly over his lower back and patted his ass cheeks, feeling the muscles twitch under her touch. When she found what she was looking for, she wiped the cloth over his skin, cleaning him up.

Almost moaning at the feel of his firm flesh under her hands, Abby let her fingers glide over the globes of his ass, gently kneading the muscles and moving up to trail into the hollow at the base of his back... smiling to herself as she felt the telltale indentations that promised _hours_ of dimple diving fun.

A strangled growl of her name and a jerk of his hips made her giggle.

Now, was he ticklish there or was that a hotspot... as a scientist, she'd have to do some research later, just so she could get her facts right.

"All done," she told him, leaning forward and delivering a nipping kiss on his ass, growling into his skin before dissolving into giggles as Gibbs jumped.

Laughing, he turned and made a grab for her and managed to swat her ass as she skipped back out of the way.

"Don't make me put you over my knee." He began stalking towards her as she backed away.

Abby giggled. "Oooh, kinky... I _like_ it." When he crowded her against the wall, she looped her arms round his neck, smiling teasingly up at him. "Well, here we are again."

Gibbs grinned and bent to kiss along her neck, pulling her flush with his body, his hands already finding an automatic home on her hips to curve round her ass, enjoying the way she fit against him.

Gibbs enjoyed the moan he could pull from her throat as he suckled the skin below her ear. When he raised his head, her smile was wide, her eyes shining and she ran her fingers over his lips, whispering, "I almost don't wanna leave and go back to the real world."

Gibbs cupped her neck, bumping her nose playfully. "Me too, Abbs... though the real world's lookin' a heck of a lot better from where I'm standin'."

_God, she loved this man. _

"It's lookin' pretty darn perfect from down here too, I can tell ya," she told him, softly, cupping his face, smiling when he nuzzled into her hand.

He tilted her face up, kissing her slowly, hungrily, exploring every corner of her mouth.

When they broke for air, Gibbs nuzzled his way to her neck, clutching her tightly to him, his breathing ragged as emotions rushed in. "God, Abbs. I'm not even in the same ball park as perfect."

He didn't want Abby to put him on a pedestal coz he was going to crash and burn on his way down, if she did that. He knew he couldn't live up to that kind of expectation.

"I know that, and nor am I," she whispered reassuringly, pressing kisses to his hair. "But I told ya earlier, and I meant it, everything I want… everything I need is right here."

"Everythin' I need's right here too," he told her honestly, voice thick with emotion.

Abby looped her arms round his shoulders, stroking the skin softly, sensing Gibbs was momentarily overwhelmed and held him to her gently as he struggled for control.

Letting her scent wash over him, Gibbs allowed it to calm and ground him, brushing gentle kisses across her neck. When he raised his head, it was to see Abby smiling up at him, eyes soft and shining, smile radiant.

She combed her fingers through his hair gently. "I'll always remember this trip, you know."

"We can come out here again... borrow The Kimmie again," he promised. Cupping her jaw and sweeping his thumb gently along her skin, he pressed a soft kiss over her lips.

She grinned. "I'm sure she'd enjoy you boarding her again." He snorted and tickled her, grateful for her taking the emotional temperature down. As she squealed and swatted him on the shoulder, he smirked at her next words. "This is not getting us back to the marina very fast, is it?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

She tilted her head, a teasing smile on her face. "Then stop distracting me."

"Hey," he protested. "You were the one playin' grab ass just now."

"Semantics..." She narrowed her eyes, pouting at him and he had a hard time not kissing that off her face. Abby patted his ass gently before breaking away and scanning the cabin again, hands on hips. "Okay, focus... clothes... rest of."

Shucking on his boxers and pants, he watched Abby casting about, peering under the table again and into lockers, remembering that her T-shirt was mostly likely on deck. "What ya lost?"

"It's the mystery of that vanishing sock... again." Abby held up the one sock he'd found, looking round as if the other would miraculously leap into view under its own steam. "The number of socks my washing machine eats, it's just totally hinky. I almost feel like calling the sock police. And I'm sure there's a paper to be written on the subject... and tell me this, why is it always the left one, hmm?"

"We could always put a BOLO out on it," he replied, chuckling as Abby poked her tongue out at him. Leaving her to her search, Gibbs moved out onto the deck to pick up the rest of their clothes.

He scooped up his sweatshirt from the decking, but her T-shirt was draped over the deck railing, blowing in the breeze, and he grabbed it before it could slide completely overboard.

When he returned to the cabin, Abby thanked him with a kiss and pulled it on and Gibbs smiled when he saw the legend again as the tank top stretched tightly over her breasts, _I leave bite marks_.

He reached up to tentatively prod at what felt like impressive hickeys on his neck and shoulder. "Yeah, you sure do."

Abby looked down at her front and giggled. "And so do you."

He ran his fingers lightly over her shoulder and onto her collarbone, the subdued lighting only allowing for a hint of the darkened skin where he'd marked her.

"Told ya... you taste good."

When he tried to put on his black hoodie, he discovered it was inside out and rolled his eyes as Abby giggled.

After they'd finished dressing, Gibbs finally flipped on the cabin light so they could at last see but the hunt for the remaining errant sock came up empty handed. While Abby packed up the remains of their picnic, Gibbs weighed anchor and by the time Abby rejoined him in the cabin, he was steering The Kimmie back out into the main river channel.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25: Heading Home

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Can't thank Bamacrush and Gibbsredhoodie enough for head-slapping my muse into shape for this one.

And everyone needs to scurry over and nag ncislove to do an epilogue for her wonderful _Just Don't Walk Away_. *nods*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Heading Home<strong>

As she came back into the cabin, Abby watched as Gibbs steered The Kimmie out of the bay and turned upriver in the direction of the marina, her running lights the only illumination on the boat as he'd turned off the cabin light.

She'd retrieved her collar from on deck and threw it in her bag for now, pulling on a sweatshirt against the breeze off the river. Moving to stand behind Gibbs, she slid her arms round him and rubbed her cheek against the smooth material of his hoodie.

"It's a lovely clear night out there. The moonlight's turning the water silver," Abby murmured against his back.

It was doing fairly interesting things to his silver hair too, she noticed, staring up at the back of his head, wanting to nuzzle right on in there but not wanting to distract the 'driver'.

"Uh-huh," nodded Gibbs, placing one hand over hers where they rested on his stomach. "That'll help light up the river on the way back so we can see other boats... not that there'll be too much traffic at night."

Abby giggled. "And there, my first thought was how romantic it all was, all silvery and moody and atmospheric and... well, moony."

Gibbs chuckled, squeezing her hand before returning his to the wheel. "That too."

"But I guess I have to hold back on sexually harassing the Captain to let him concentrate?" she teased.

He laughed, pulling her to round to stand in front of him, kissing her hair. "'Fraid so. You can sexually harass me later." He nuzzled her ear, his voice a low rumble that made her shiver. "I'm countin' on it."

Abby turned her head and pressed a swift kiss to his mouth. "Aye, aye, Cap'n."

He snorted and tugged her back to settle more comfortably against him, arms reaching round her to hold the wheel, chin almost resting on her shoulder. He was glad Abby didn't have her usual boots on or he wouldn't be able to see round her. Although one of the many things he loved about Abby was her height... she fit against him perfectly.

As she stood quietly in the circle of his arms, Abby asked about navigating at night and Gibbs talked her through the various controls on the radar system.

As he explained, Abby couldn't help grinning at this reversal of roles.

It made a change for Gibbs to be briefing _her_ on something technical. Abby listened eagerly as he spoke, his knowledge of the equipment on board obviously thorough and extensive, and she could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

It wasn't the first time she'd thought that Gibbs' professed ignorance of _all_ things technical wasn't quite accurate. He knew what he needed to know... about the stuff he had to at work, or about guns... or with the things he was interested in, like on board a vessel such as The Kimmie where he _had_ to know what he was doing, especially when sailing at night.

She'd long suspected that while his ineptitude and hatred of computers was genuine, his alleged incompetence with _all _things technical was sometimes more to do with winding up the 'boys,' and especially Timmy.

Occasionally, she'd helped Gibbs work on his beloved Challenger and his knowledge of hot rod cars matched her own. And after the last time she'd helped repair his car, he'd even let her drive it. And after the initial surprise and the tackle hug she'd launched at him, which rocked Gibbs on his feet, she could still see his grin when she'd pinky promised to be careful with his baby. She knew what that car meant to him.

As always, she enjoyed listening to him, that deep voice she loved rumbling into her ear. It wasn't often Gibbs talked for any length about anything, so Abby took the opportunity to soak up every word, his voice as comforting as it was arousing.

Content to let Gibbs concentrate, Abby kept quiet for a while, smiling as he spared an occasional hand from the wheel to stroke down her arm or over her hip, or wrapped an arm round her neck from behind as he nuzzled the side of her face.

As they sailed, Abby noticed they were travelling much more slowly than on the journey out. The river surface was calm and there was little other boat traffic and the nearly full moon reflecting off the water lit up the river in front of them almost as well as daylight.

When she glanced up, Gibbs anticipated her question. "Gotta go slower at night. If there's anything floating in the water, it gives us more time to see it."

"So do you want me to help keep a lookout then?" she smiled up at him.

"Two pairs of eyes are better than one," he pointed out.

"And seeing as how you haven't got your glasses..." He reached down and pinched her ass and she jumped, giggling. "Ow... which I gotta say is a shame coz you look totally hot in them."

He rolled his eyes. "They're just glasses, Abbs. But yeah, help me keep a lookout. Don't want The Kimmie getting holed below the waterline. Jake'd never let me live it down."

She grinned at Gibbs sudden switch to using her nickname for Jake's boat, and smirked at him.

He saw her teasing grin out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You called her Kimmie..."

He snorted. "You're a bad influence."

She wagged a finger at him. "Just you wait and see, you'll be talking to my babies in the lab next..."

He quirked a half smile. "Spend enough time with someone, you pick up their bad habits, I guess."

She reached up to pat his cheek. "Or good habits... talking to my babies is a _good_ habit."

"You gonna start head-slapping DiNozzo?" he asked, amused.

Abby giggled. "I think he'd enjoy that too much."

"Ya think?" he grinned down at her. "You could always swap Caf!Pow for proper coffee."

Abby gasped in mock horror, narrowing her eyes at him. "Sacrilege."

Gibbs nudged her. "There you go... you've already got your own death glare."

Abby giggled. "Thank you, kind sir. Well, if I catch your habit of stopping the elevator, I'll make sure you're in it... coz it'd be no fun otherwise."

Gibbs grinned and nuzzled her ear. "Like that thought, Abbs." It wouldn't be the first time he'd had that particular fantasy.

Not wanting to distract him too much but needing more contact, Abby reached behind to rest her hands lightly against the outside of his strong thighs, or raised an arm up behind her to slide a hand into his hair, or cup his face. Or really indulging herself, she turned her head to press soft kisses to his jaw or neck, enjoying the crooked grin Gibbs gave her as he spared a glance from the river ahead.

Abby had to admit that, as romantic settings went, this one was hard to beat and she reluctant to return to dry land, despite the fact that they were heading back to his house. It was like they were in their own little bubble out here and she could understand all too well the appeal of boats... and their captains.

Perhaps next time Jake would allow them to take out The Kimmie on a longer trip and they could spend a few days... and nights... aboard. And next time they might get as far as actually getting the bed out, she thought with a giggle.

He glanced down at her laughter. "What?"

She grinned at him, eyes alight with mischief. "Well, I'm just wondering where Jake'll find my sock... eventually."

Gibbs shrugged. "He might not realize it's yours."

Abby rolled her eyes. "It's got skulls all over it... I think it's a fair bet."

"Good point," he acknowledged with a tilt of the head.

"And I'm sure it won't come as a surprise to Jake what we've been up to on his Kimmie." Abby smiled up at him.

"Even if we never got as far as the bed," he pointed out, smirking.

"Mmm... I noticed." She turned slightly in his arms, cupping his face. "I couldn't have stopped..."

He pressed a kiss into her palm, gazing down at those green eyes he loved. "Nor me, Abbs. Want you too much."

The heat and chemistry between them was as explosive as he'd imagined it would be. He'd wanted Abby for too long to go slow, so the intensity of their first time together had taken on a hint of desperation. But they had most of the weekend ahead to take their time... and he intended to make the most of it.

Relishing being surrounded by his warmth and comforting familiar scent, the feel of his arms round her, Abby relaxed against his solid strength. Re-running the evening through her mind, Abby shivered as she remembered how he'd made her feel and smiled to herself in anticipation of the rest of the weekend.

She was torn between wanting to stay out here and hauling Gibbs home... get him out of those clothes and really explore that gorgeous body. Their first time had been passionate, heady and unbelievably arousing, but almost too urgent and rushed as their longing had overwhelmed them. She had plans... and _lots_ of them for the rest of the weekend, and she had no doubt he did too.

As Gibbs saw the lights of the marina ahead, he nudged Abby. "Wanna honk the horn, Abbs."

A teasing smile curved her mouth as she glanced at him. "I'll always wanna get my hands on your horn, but I thought I wasn't supposed to sexually harass you yet."

He rolled his eyes. "Kimmie's horn. It'll bring Jake out to help tie her up."

"Oh... shame." She grinned. "Though I'm sure Kimmie'll enjoy being tied up by you two." She leaned in to the console and whispered, "You lucky girl... I know I would."

She giggled and squirmed when Gibbs pinched her again and pointed out the button for the horn on the console. Doing as bidden, Abby jammed her finger on it and the noise drifted over the water as they approached the marina.

Abby watched as Gibbs eased off on the throttle and let The Kimmie drift towards her berth. They could both see a stocky figure walking down the dockside, with a dog by his side.

Abby bounced on the spot, pointing. "Hey, look, Jethro, he must have brought Max with him this time."

"Uh-huh. Can you get up into the bow, Abbs, and throw him the bowline?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," she grinned, throwing him a sloppy salute and scurried outside.

Wrong hand again, Gibbs shook his head with a fond a grin. He seemed to spend most of his time with Abby either smiling or suppressing a grin. She lit up his life in so many ways.

Gibbs watched as Abby carefully clambered through the rigging, admiring her curvy figure as she moved.

Abby waved to Jake when he called out a greeting and as The Kimmie's momentum allowed her to drift into position, she threw Jake the bowline when he called for it.

Jake pulled on the line and secured it, looking up at the tall woman where she stood in the bow. "Can you get the stern line too, Abby?"

Abby looked at Jake standing relaxed on the dock and back at Gibbs, who shot her a grin from where he stood at ease at the wheel. She narrowed her eyes at the duo, before setting off back the way she'd come. "Okkaaay. Well, don't you worry, boys... you two just stand there and relax and let me do all the rushing about. We don't want you two straining yourselves now, do we?"

"You're doing a grand job, Abby," Jake called out, grinning as she poked her tongue out at him as she passed. He enjoyed the sight of her lithe figure scrambling through the rigging and heading for the stern of the boat to throw him the line.

When the boat was secure, Jake helped Abby ashore and grinned at Gibbs when he emerged from the cabin.

"Thought you'd got lost out there, Gunny..." Jake grinned at Abby. "I've got someone I want you to meet, Abby." He clicked his fingers and the German Shepherd trotted forward from where he'd been patiently waiting, sitting on the dockside. Abby noticed the dog appeared to be favouring one of his hind legs slightly.

"So I see. And you must be Max." Abby dropped to a crouch and held out her hand for the German Shepherd to sniff. She looked up at Jake. "He's very handsome... just like his owner."

"Ah.. a woman of taste." Jake grinned. "Max, play nice, and say hello to Abby."

With no hesitation, Max moved forward and nuzzled into Abby's hand. She laughed and folded her arms around the dog's neck in a hug, which set his tail off thumping vigorously. Scratching Max's ears, she made a fuss of the dog and when Max rolled onto his back, Abby tickled his stomach, giggling as he squirmed around like a puppy, tongue lolling out.

Gibbs watched indulgently from the deck where he was gathering their belongings together.

Jake crouched beside Abby, stroking Max's head. "I must practice that trick, you sly old fox... it might get my tummy rubbed by a beautiful woman." Jake stood and helped Abby to her feet. "So Abby, did you have fun on my girl?"

Abby threw her arms round Jake in an enthusiastic hug and Gibbs rolled his eyes at the smug grin Jake aimed at him over her shoulder. "Totally, Jake. Kimmie's just so cool... really gorgeous and a really smooth ride."

Jake smoothed a hand along the deck railing. "She is that."

"It's the first time I've been out on a boat at night... really romantic and atmospheric," Abby's smile widened, almost bouncing on her feet, "_and_ Jethro let me drive."

"Steer," came the loud comment from the cabin.

Abby waved a dismissive hand and Jake laughed as she said, airily, "Whatever. It was really exciting. But, don't worry, I was very careful with your girl, Jake, and Jethro was standing behind me the whole time."

Jake snorted. "Yeah, I bet he was." He'd have done the same thing, although he'd have needed a box to stand on, he thought ruefully, looking up at Abby who topped him by half a head.

Although he'd only seen Abby for a relatively short time, Jake was beginning to see how she had captivated his friend. She virtually vibrated with life... as well as being breathtakingly beautiful and with a feisty sexiness that would make any man's toes curl. Abby had a natural warmth and caring which Jake could easily see would go a long way to soothe and heal his friend's scarred soul.

"I'm glad you did steer, Abby..." Jake lowered his voice. "Coz between you and me, his driving always scares the crap out of me anyway."

Gibbs huffed a laugh, dropping the blanket on top of the hamper. "Huh, pot and kettle."

Jake went on board and grabbed one of their bags, looking up at Abby as she continued to stroke Max. "When I finally get my hands on The Kelly, d'ya wanna come down and see some of the work being done on it, Abby?"

"I'd love to, Jake." She threw him a beaming smile. "I've seen her take shape... both halves... and it'd be really cool to see her put together, if that's okay with the skipper." She glanced over at Gibbs hopefully.

He shrugged. "You worked on her too, Abbs."

Abby hesitated. "Well, I'd hardly call a little bit of sanding _working_ on her. Besides, I don't think The Kelly's ever forgiven me for knocking a chunk off her."

"Oh?" asked Jake, intrigued. Anyone else would have a limp for life if they'd done that to Gibbs' boat.

Abby grimaced, biting her lip as she looked at Jake. "Yeah, well, I was sorta drunk..."

"You were a lot drunk, Abbs." Gibbs leaped onto the dock and reached down to scratch behind the dog's ears and he licked Gibbs' hand in greeting. "Hey Max."

"And I, er, got a bit over-enthusiastic with a hammer and chisel." Abby had never forgiven herself for that, even though Gibbs had never reproached her for it.

"I bet there's a story behind that one." Jake took another bag from Gibbs and dumped it on the dock.

"Oh, there is... a crazy stalker ex-boyfriend..." When Jake raised his eyebrows, Abby went on hurriedly, "Don't ask! I'll tell you some other time... when we've a few hours to spare."

Jake grinned. "I'll hold you to that." He helped Abby back on board and followed Gibbs back onto the boat and into the cabin to give him a hand with the final bags. "Engine give you any trouble?" he asked.

Gibbs shook his head, smirking. "Nope. She went like a dream."

Jake glanced his way, frowning. "But that throttle's been sticking all week."

"Nah, she was fine." Gibbs clapped Jake on his shoulder as he passed by. "What can I tell ya, Jake. It's all in the touch."

"Yeah, right," Jake snorted before leaning close to the controls, lowering his voice. "Well, you ought to remember who your master is, missy."

Jake turned to Abby, gesturing with his thumb towards Gibbs. "You know, Abby, The Kimmie always responds better to him than me. One touch on that throttle from him and she revs up first time." He shook his head, picked up the picnic hamper and headed out on deck.

Abby watched him go before moving close to Gibbs as she passed, whispering into his ear. "I know how she feels." Gibbs ducked his head, his familiar half smile breaking out.

Jake helped Gibbs shift the rest of their stuff onto the dockside. As they made a last check round the cabin to see if they'd got everything, Jake grinned over at Gibbs. "Any trouble getting the bed out? It was a bit awkward last time."

Abby glanced at Gibbs, who winked as he moved past, his back to Jake, and she grinned at she replied, "We didn't use it."

Gibbs shook his head. "Didn't need to."

Jake glanced up in disbelief, eyes narrowing when he saw Gibbs' expression. He looked from Gibbs to Abby, who was standing nearby wearing a sweet smile, and back again to Gibbs before Jake laughed, throwing his hands up. "Okay... okay... he's got his poker face on and that smile is too innocent, Abby, so I'm not even going to go there."

Abby smiled. "And you're far too innocent, Jake, to hear it. I'd hate to make you blush."

Gibbs smirked but didn't comment further as he headed onto the dockside. Time to go... time to get Abby home... all to himself.

Abby picked up her shoulder bag and followed and as she passed Jake, she patted his cheek. "But if you find one of my socks, let me know, will ya?"

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and left Jake chuckling.

Abby allowed Gibbs to help her onto the dockside again. She reached down to stroke Max's head and he leaned against her leg companionably. The two men started off up the slipway towards Gibbs' car, carrying the bulk of their stuff. Jake glanced over his shoulder but Max stayed sitting by Abby until she started to follow, and Max walked along close beside her.

Jake laughed. "Well, that's typical of Max... he always abandons me for any beautiful woman."

Gibbs glanced back, grinning at the sight of the two figures behind them. "Well, he's got taste too."

And any dog he'd ever seen had taken to Abby immediately. His namesake had been putty in her hands within minutes, despite everyone else being wary of the German Shepherd, at least to start with.

Stowing the hamper and blanket on the back seat of the Challenger, Gibbs turned to clap Jake on the shoulder. "Thanks Jake. Take good care of The Kimmie."

Abby threw her arms round Jake again in a farewell hug. "I'd love to go out on her again one day... if that's okay with you?"

"Sure thing, any time, Abby." Jake glanced over at Gibbs as Abby bent to say goodbye to Max. "And I could say the same here, Gunny. Take care of The Abby." Jake tilted his head at Abby making a fuss of Max nearby and returned Gibbs' understanding grin.

* * *

><p>As Gibbs drove the Challenger out of the marina, he glanced over at Abby. She'd settled back in the passenger seat with a sigh, closing her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.<p>

"Not tired already, are ya?"

One green eye opened and her smile widened. "Nooo, but I figured I oughtta catch a bat nap now while I can, coz I imagine someone doesn't plan on letting me get that much sleep this weekend... or at least I hope he doesn't."

He shook his head, smirking. "Nope, he sure doesn't. Not planning on letting you out of bed much either."

Her voice turned low and sultry and he felt it shiver through him. "Mmm, I like the way you think, Jethro." She reached over and ran her fingers through the short hair on the back of his neck, enjoying the way he leaned into her touch.

"Thought you might."

"Although I'm gonna need food if you want me to have enough energy to keep up with you. You got anything to eat in those bare cupboards," she asked, with a teasing smile.

"Hey, I got food," he protested, indignantly. "Got stocked up yesterday."

Her eyes widened, grinning. "Wow, grocery shopping too... you must be smitten," she blurted out before realizing what she'd said and dropped her eyes to her lap, cursing herself. Although he'd told her he loved her, Gibbs was not the kinda guy to keep repeating stuff like that and Abby didn't want him to think she was pushing him to keep reassuring her.

"Hey," Gibbs soft voice broke into her thoughts. He reached for her hand, bringing it to his mouth and brushing a soft kiss to her knuckles. He waited till she met his gaze before telling her quietly. "I am."

Abby stilled, heart pounding and squeezed his hand, meeting his warm gaze, melting at the thought that he knew exactly what she needed to hear. After a few moments of charged heated silence, Gibbs turned his eyes back to the road ahead, holding her hand on his knee.

Gazing at his profile as he drove, enjoying gazing at his face, Abby eventually found her eyes starting to drift shut again, almost against her will.

He glanced over, smiling when he saw how sleepy she looked. "Catnap, Abbs... or a bat nap?"

She smiled, her eyes still closed, voice sleepy as she murmured, "No, I'm still awake. Just resting my eyes... examining the back of my eyelids." She squeezed his knee. "I wish I could catnap like you. I've never known anyone who can fall asleep at the drop of a hat like you can."

"It's somethin' you learn in the Corps," he told her. "Gotta catch sleep while you can."

"Did you know that some birds can sleep with their eyes open?" Her voice was low and soothing. He loved listening to her, whether she was talking to him quietly like this or during one of her high speed excited babbles at work. "That'd be a really useful skill to have, don't you think? I could sleep while looking as if I'm still workin' in my lab."

He chuckled. "Think I might notice, Abbs."

"Hmm, yes," she mused. "You probably would... although I'd soon snap to when you waved a Caf!Pow under my nose."

* * *

><p>After they pulled up in his driveway, Gibbs opened her door before going to the trunk of the Challenger car to haul out the smallest bag. "This one got the interesting underwear in it?"<p>

"Oh, so you were listening?" commented Abby, smiling. "I thought you were distracted by my T-shirt."

He grinned. "I was. But I can listen and look at the same time."

Abby laughed. "Mmm, I noticed. You can leave the other two. I'll get the hamper. I think there's some food left."

As they entered the house, Gibbs closed and locked the door behind them, watching as Abby paused in the hallway.

She'd always managed to make his house feel less empty with her bright presence.

Now she was _his... his_... he paused in mid thought, feeling like pinching himself as the reality hit him. He couldn't put into words how right she looked standing there... and he felt something settle into place inside him.

Abby looked round at the familiar surroundings, feeling herself relaxing completely. Over the years, his house had become as much of a sanctuary, as much of a comfort to her as its owner had always been.

She felt two strong arms wind slide round her waist and Gibbs nuzzled her neck, kissing his way along the soft skin and Abby tilted her head to give him better access. When he raised his head, he nipped at her earlobe and whispered. "Come, take a shower with me."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26: Cleaning Up

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: This is for my dear friend, Bamacrush... here's wet!Gibbs for your birthday today, hun. Where would you like him delivered?

And thank you to With the Grain whose birthday card for me yesterday was a great inspiration with that photo of a wet!MH… and Gibbsredhoodie again provided much needed hand holding.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – Cleaning Up<strong>

"_Come, take a shower with me?"_

At his question, Abby tilted her head and sent him such a lazily seductive smile, green eyes sparkling, that Gibbs felt his stomach flip. He captured her mouth in a warm kiss, lips teasing and tugging on that full bottom lip.

Smiling against her mouth, Gibbs broke the kiss and nudged her towards the stairs, following her up, carrying her bag.

He saw Abby hesitate as she approached the bedroom door, watching her closely as her body language betrayed a sudden nervousness.

Abby paused on the threshold of the master bedroom as a thought struck her... this was his inner sanctum, the holiest of holies... _Shannon's_ bedroom.

She'd only ever slept in his guestroom before and had never even seen inside this room, the door was always shut. She could guess the reason it was so difficult for him to sleep here alone, and why Gibbs chose to spend most nights on that lumpy couch. Even last year when she'd been so upset about her dad and Gibbs had curled round her in the night, it had been in the guestroom they'd slept and not in here.

Feeling her stomach flutter with nerves, Abby jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand curl round her hip and Gibbs stepped up close, murmuring. "You okay?"

Abby glanced up at him, biting her lip and he read her worry in her green eyes. Dropping the bag, he gathered her into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips.

She sighed as she leaned against him. "Are you sure? You know I, erm... I don't mind sleeping downstairs on the couch or in the guestroom if you want?"

Gibbs shook his head. "It's fine, Abbs. Want us in here."

Entwining their fingers, he tugged her gently into the room until they reached the foot of the bed. He pulled Abby close, winding his arms round her, breathing deeply as he nuzzled his face into her hair, letting her perfume surround him… settle him.

He _was_ sure.

He wanted her here.

Wanted to wrap himself round her and lose himself in her body.

It had been just over a year since he'd shared this bed with a woman, and he hadn't managed to sleep in this room on his own for a long time. He just couldn't. The bed was too big and too empty... and the nightmares too vivid whenever he'd tried.

The last woman who'd slept here and who he'd been in a long term relationship with had been Hollis, and at the time he'd been trying to forget that Abby was even more out of reach than normal as she was with Marty at the time. For any other brief fling or warm body he lost himself in to relieve an itch, they usually slept at her place. Most women preferred their own bed, after all.

But this wasn't some casual short term thing with Abby... this was hopefully the rest of his life.

So moving back into this room with all its memories? Yeah, it was time.

When he pulled back, Gibbs could see the concern still lingering in her eyes and knew that it was as much for him as it was a reflection of her own nerves, and it once again hit him how much she was always thinking of him… putting him first. It had been a long time since anyone had cared about him enough to make him the centre of their life.

He cupped her face, stroking his thumbs along her jawline before brushing a soft kiss against her mouth, letting his lips linger, gently coaxing a response from her.

He couldn't find the words to describe how he felt... how he wanted to move on, so he settled for trying to reassure Abby with his touch.

He wanted her to feel as much at home here in this house as he did.

When he felt her begin to relax against him, the tension slowly leaving her body, Gibbs kissed his way onto her neck and pulled her flush against him. Feeling her hands sliding round his back to clutch tightly at the material of his hoodie, he stood holding her until her breathing slowed until they were almost breathing in synch.

Abby had been too nervous to look more closely at the room itself as she'd entered, but had gained a quick impression of Spartan neatness, the large bed with the dark comforter dominating the room, the only other furniture a dresser, two small nightstands and a built in closet that lined one wall.

After a few minutes standing quietly, soaking up her soft, warm presence, Gibbs pulled back, bumping her nose playfully. "Bathroom's through there, Abbs." He nodded towards the ensuite.

Abby searched his eyes, obviously eased with what she saw there and kissed him lightly before grabbing her bag and entering the bathroom.

Wanting to give her a minute, Gibbs occupied himself with turning the bedclothes down, turning the bedside lamp on, opening a window and closing the curtains before joining Abby in the bathroom. Sweeping her hair away from her neck, he brushed his lips against her tattoo, meeting her eyes in the mirror as she unpacked her toiletries, her hands fidgeting.

He could see Abby was still slightly on edge, her earlier relaxation in the car seemingly evaporated.

He thought he'd made it clear on the boat that this was where he wanted her to be tonight, in this bed... but could understand her hesitation. Of every woman in his life in recent years, Abby was the one who would understand what this room meant to him. So it was understandable if that made her feel like she was treading on eggshells.

He clearly had some reassuring to do and the only way Gibbs knew how to do that was by actions... if he tried to put it into words, he'd no doubt put his foot in it.

He gently turned her to face him, threading his fingers into her tousled hair as he tilted her face up, raising her eyes from where they were staring at his chin. Cradling her head, he kissed her until she melted against him and he became lost in the sweet taste of her mouth.

Soon all Abby could focus on was the mouth kissing her. Her body began to respond to his taste, his touch, the familiar feeling of yearning and arousal sweeping through her as her anxiety began to ease.

When her eyes slowly opened, Gibbs could see the hazy desire in their emerald depths. She ran her fingers slowly over his bottom lip, giggling softly when he smilingly nipped at her fingers.

Snuggling in close, Abby sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder as he looped his arms round her. She could feel herself relaxing in his arms. She couldn't explain why she'd had a minor freak out moment just then, but Gibbs had picked up on her hesitancy… of course he had.

And she loved that he hadn't tackled her about it, but merely tried to calm her nerves without pushing her, seeming to sense what she needed… as he always did.

Feeling slightly calmer, she decided it was time to take more interest in the proceedings, before she really started to worry him. Nuzzling into his neck, Abby kissed her way to his throat, swirling her tongue into the hollow, absorbing the taste of his skin and smiling as she _felt_ him moan.

Helping each other shed clothes for the second time that evening, this time they lingered, exploring each newly revealed area of skin, committing everything about each other to memory… remembering hot spots and delighting in ticklish areas.

Gibbs pulled her close when she was naked again, sliding his hands over her curves, and kissed her softly, murmuring against her mouth. "Jeez, Abby... so beautiful."

When he pulled back, Abby felt her heart rate increase as she met his intense blue gaze, the hunger plain on his face. She ran her hands round his waist to roam over his strong back and down over his butt, pulling him more firmly against her as she leaned in for a kiss.

When they came up for air, Gibbs urged Abby into the shower ahead of him. He stood behind her, arms round her waist as they let the stream of hot water wash over them, relishing the close, intimate contact.

Holding her face up to the spray, Abby let the water soak her hair, leaning against the broad expanse of chest behind her, feeling his lips trailing along her neck and onto her collarbone, soft nipping kisses that made her nerve endings tingle.

As much as it was tempting to let Gibbs just take care of her, what Abby really wanted was to do some exploring of her own. Turning to face him, she looped her arms round his neck to pull him into a teasing kiss. Fumbling for the shower gel, Abby soaped up her hands, enjoying his amused smile and the way his blue eyes followed her every move as she began running her hands over his body.

He relaxed into her touch, eyes drifting shut at the feel of her hands, content to let her set the pace for now, pleased to see some of her impish sparkle was back in her eyes.

As her hands roamed, she allowed her eyes to do likewise over the hard lines of his body and _holy mother_… wet looked _so_ good on him.

The bathroom light made his wet skin shine and she felt the desire pool low in her belly as her gaze followed the rivulets of water running off those broad shoulders and flowing onto the silvery chest hair and on down the trail of hair heading south over his abdomen and beyond.

He really was her silver-haired fox… all over.

His hands came to rest lightly on her hips as Abby soaped his chest, smoothing her own hands over the contours and up over his shoulders and down his arms, mapping every dip and firm muscle. She felt his hands tighten on her hips as her nails scraped over his nipples and her fingers followed the goodie trail down his abdomen, teasingly sliding back up to his chest instead of down to where his hardening flesh clearly wanted her touch.

She could feel the contrast between the rough skin and surprisingly soft patches, and shivered at the coarseness of his chest hair through her fingers, tracing the outlines of far too many scars. Stepping close, Abby kissed her way across the path her fingers had taken, smiling against his skin when his hand came up to cup the back of her neck to hold her against him.

When she'd kissed her way across his chest and up to suckle and lick her way across his neck, he pulled her into a hungry kiss, tongues tangling as he pulled her flush with his body. Tearing her mouth away when she needed air, Abby buried her face into his neck, breathing ragged as she tried to calm down, and not just guide him inside her and have this over... fast and hard.

"Turn round," she murmured when her pulse rate had calmed, and he rolled his eyes before doing as she asked.

Pouring shampoo into her hand, Abby slid her fingers into his hair, quickly building a lather as she massaged his scalp. She smiled when she heard his deep moan and he tilted his head back, eyes closing as a half smile curved his mouth.

Abby took the opportunity to study his profile, gazing at this face she loved from close quarters... the long nose, strong jawline, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes, and that bottom lip that really needed nibbling on. When her fingers stilled their massage as she became distracted, Gibbs opened his eyes and turned his head, his mouth quirking in a smile and she felt her pulse rate pick up at being so close to that vivid blue gaze.

_Busted._

Giggling softly at his smug expression, Abby leaned in to nip his nose, before resuming the hair wash, urging his head up so she could rinse the lather out.

When she was finished, Gibbs turned to duck his head more fully under the shower spray, bracing himself against the wall, and Abby could barely refrain from moaning out loud as the water hit his back. Rivulets ran over his bunched shoulder muscles and down the long line of his spine before trickling over the curve of his ass.

The term wet dream was taking on a whole new meaning, and this view alone would help her make it through the days next week when she was away from him.

With suddenly shaky hands, Abby reached for the shower gel again. Spreading the lather over his back and onto the globes of his ass, she kneaded each cheek and swirled her fingers up into the hollow of his back, feeling him jerk his hips as she ghosted over the dimples.

She pressed her thumbs into the muscles either side of his spine and pushed slowly up towards his neck, smiling as he arched his back into her touch. He all but growled her name, the low rumbling sound in his throat shooting a jolt straight to her core.

As he stepped more fully under the spray to rinse off, Abby watched mesmerized as the suds cascaded down his back, her eyes following the track of the stream of water as it cleared the soap from his body... her mouth going dry as she imagined following the line of those drops with her tongue.

She helped the suds on their way, hands chasing the soap bubbles off his back and sliding round his front to help rinse him off, trailing along his erection as he pushed into her hands. His hands came round to pull her flush against his back and Abby drew in a shaky breath as her own arousal spiked at the feeling of his wet skin.

He turned and before she could move, he pulled her towards him with a grin. "My turn."

Turning them both, Gibbs tilted her head back into the stream of water, running his fingers through the strands as he shampooed her hair. Abby hummed her appreciation, feeling both incredibly relaxed and very turned on as his strong fingers gently massaged her scalp.

_Oh god... was there anything this man's mad skills couldn't turn into a seduction technique?_

Washing out the shampoo with equal gentleness, Gibbs reached for the shower gel, smirking as he took in her dazed reaction as he turned her round to face away from him. Starting with her back, he soaped and massaged her body, paying equal attention to her curvy ass… the source of many a fantasy over the years.

By the time he'd switched to her front, a pulse was beating time between her thighs, and she couldn't help moaning as his hands slid over her stomach to cup her breasts.

As he massaged and stroked the supple flesh, he rolled her nipples between his fingers, teasing them into hardened peaks. Abby let her head fall back against his shoulder, feeling his hardness against her ass as she surrendered to the dizzying sensations he was producing, coherent thought rapidly flying out the window.

Abby was torn between arching her back to push her breasts further into his hands or grinding back against him, and her arousal only heightened as his touch drifted ever closer to her thighs. She tried to wriggle and manoeuvre his hands nearer to where she wanted them but he kept his fingers tantalizingly just out of reach, grinning at the increasingly desperate noises she was making.

Abby heard his low chuckle against her neck and Gibbs suckled at the skin where it curved onto her shoulder. "You want something, hmm?"

Abby reached up to grab the back of his head as she writhed against him, gasping his name... not sure what she was begging for... something... _anything_... just...

"Don't stop," her plea was ragged, her voice sounding husky even to her own ears.

Moaning, she reached back to grab his hips, pulling his arousal against her from behind, grinding back at him, feeling him bite down as he groaned at the contact.

"Not gonna stop... not until you come under my hands." That low gravelly voice in her ear nearly made her knees buckle.

_Oh god_. If he carried on like this, she was going to come before his hands got anywhere near where she needed them.

She grabbed one of his hands and pushed it down her body. He let her guide his hand so far but halted with his fingers laced through her curls, his greater strength preventing her from moving him any further south.

His voice was laced with amusement as she whimpered a needy protest and he suckled at her earlobe. "You trying to rush me, Abbs?"

She turned her head and nipped at his jaw, not above begging if only she could get her lust-fogged brain to connect with her voice.

He chuckled. "Words, Abbs..."

"Goddammit," she gasped. "Hands... fingers... now... just _do_ something."

Enjoying the aroused desperation in her voice, Gibbs finally relented and slid his fingers down across her folds, feeling her hips jerk back against him as he cupped her.

Slowly circling her clit, Abby choked out his name as he slid a finger inside, his other hand still massaging her breast and teasing her nipple. She felt him add another long finger to the one already driving her crazy and began instinctively rocking her hips trying to encourage him to go faster… deeper, while his mouth did equally distracting things to her neck.

Letting her head fall back onto his shoulder, Abby turned to kiss him greedily, moaning at the warmth of his mouth and the way his tongue tangled with hers.

He kept up a steady stroking rhythm, paying equal attention to her clit, making a mental note of how she reacted to his touch… what made her moan and whimper... and beg. It wasn't long before Abby began to tremble in his arms, her muscles tensing. She reached up to grab his shoulders, turning her head to bury her face in his neck.

She was so damn close... just a little bit _more_… and heard him growl an order into her ear as his fingers sped up, "Come for me, Abbs. Let it go."

She could hold back no longer, crying out his name, her senses spinning as she clung to him. His fingers continued to draw out her release until she was too sensitive to take any more, his other arm gently supporting her weight as he nuzzled into her neck.

When she could form a coherent thought again, she chuckled throatily, "God, Jethro... that was just… you realize payback is gonna be such fun."

He chuckled, grinning against her neck. "Oh yeah... I realize I'm in big trouble."

Breathing out a shaky laugh and still trembling, she ran her fingers through his hair and turned to kiss him, tongue gently teasing, conscious of his arousal pressing into her stomach. When her hand snaked down, he grasped her wrist gently, shaking his head.

"I got plans."

It would be easy… and so tempting… to let her finish him off here, and he suspected it wouldn't take long with those fingers or… _oh god… _that mouth, but there was something he wanted to do first, something he'd been thinking about ever since he bought one of her presents.

Laughing, Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Bossy."

Gibbs grinned as she climbed out of the shower, swatting her ass lightly as she passed him. "Did ya expect anything else?"

She tilted her head, smiling as she considered. "No, I guess not. Always figured you'd be boss-man in bed too… I like it… I like it a _lot_, but you do realize I can be equally bossy in bed, don't you?"

He snaked an arm round her and bent to kiss her, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Kinda had that impression."

"Should be a fun contest then." She looped her arms round his neck, grinning up at him as he smirked, nuzzling against him, playfully nipping at his chin and laughing as he tickled her.

Gibbs grabbed towels and insisted on drying her off, tenderly wrapping her up in a towel.

There was no way she could keep her hands to herself with that wet body right in front of her, so she took every opportunity to let her fingers and mouth join in as she helped dry him off. She smiled in satisfaction against his skin when Gibbs shuddered as her tongue swirled around a nipple, biting down gently, her nose nuzzling into the droplets of water sparkling on his chest hair.

When he pulled her flush against him, Abby gasped as she absorbed the wet heat of his body and snuggled in close, running her hands over the still damp skin of his back and heard the low rumble of his voice against her ear.

"Let's go to bed."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27: First Night

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: I'm spoiling you lot... with yet more smut, but don't get too used to it! Anyone seen a plot... coz I'm sure there's one lying round here somewhere!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – First Night<strong>

"_Let's go to bed."_

Abby looped her arms round his neck. "I like the way you think."

"Thought you might," Gibbs tugged her closer, hands resting on the curve of her hips. "You bring that present?"

"I did." The impish smile that broke out on her face should have been a warning that Abby was up to something as she spun away from his arms.

After rummaging in her bag, Abby held one hand behind her back as she returned to stand in front of him and picked up his hand, folding whatever she was holding into the palm and closing his fingers around it.

He gave a surprised bark of laughter when he saw what it was... the small bear soft toy he'd given her yesterday, not the coffee massage oil he wanted.

He raised an eyebrow at her and Abby tried for her best innocent face. "Oh, you didn't mean that one, huh?" When he shook his head, smirking, she pouted. "Aaaw, and there was me thinking he was kinda cute... but if you're not up for a threesome..."

Snorting his amusement, Gibbs reached for her and she skipped out of his reach, running into the bedroom. When he caught up, Abby squealed as he tumbled her to the bed, straddling her body as he pinned her wrists above her head with one hand. Gibbs ghosted his other hand over her sides and Abby wiggled, shrieking with laughter as she pleaded for him to stop, trying to shrink away from his tickling fingers.

Gibbs stilled above her, breath caught in his throat as he was suddenly struck by Abby's slender figure spread out beneath him... her laughing face flushed, eyes full of mischief, dark hair tousled and still wet, the way her extended arms pushed her breasts up towards him, enticing him to taste... her previous anxiety seemingly erased.

Trust Abby to be different.

Only Abby could make the first time she ended up in his bed as much about laughter as it was about passion. But then he wasn't surprised that Abby treated sex with the same joyful zest she brought to everything in her life.

And Gibbs hoped he'd done enough to reassure her that he really did want her here, in his bed, in his home, and that her anxieties wouldn't resurface later. Whatever it took, he was determined to try to ease any worries Abby might have.

Gibbs trailed his hand slowly down her face and onto her neck, unable to keep from touching her soft creamy skin, and she stopped squirming and just lay there looking up at him, her eyes shining.

Abby kissed his fingers as they traced her lips, smiling up at him gently. "Let me up, Jethro. I did bring my other present... you think I'd have left that behind, knowing what you might do with it?"

When he released her hands, Abby sat up and kissed him lightly, giving him a brief hug, her arms loosely round his waist as he cupped the back of her head. Scrambling off the bed, she retrieved her bag from the bathroom while Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed, watching her lithe form as she moved gracefully around the room.

Glancing up from her bag, holding the bottle aloft with a triumphant grin, Abby felt a jolt of desire go through her when Gibbs gave her an answering grin, beckoning her over.

It had always cranked her chain whenever Gibbs crooked a finger in her direction at work, and that was when he was fully clothed.

Now, sitting naked and aroused on his bed, his wet hair mussed, blue eyes dark with need, and hands resting on his muscled thighs, he looked so damn sexy that it was all Abby could do not to lunge at him there and then and tackle him to the floor. God, he was sex on a stick.

Moving over to stand in between his legs, Abby handed him the massage oil and allowed herself to be pulled into an intense, breathless kiss. Moaning into his mouth, she raked her fingers through his wet hair, scraping her nails lightly through the short strands at the back of his neck.

Kissing his way down her throat and onto her chest, Gibbs nuzzled into her skin, tongue teasing her nipples and she clutched his head to her at the sensations he was provoking. He smiled against her breast as he heard her needy whimper.

He glanced up, taking in her blown pupils, her shallow panting breaths. "Lie down on your stomach, Abbs," he instructed, voice rough as the strain of holding back began to tell on him... which was not helped by the throaty lust in her voice as she smiled lazily at him.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." She tilted his head up to press her lips against his mouth, nibbling her way along his bottom lip, tongue tempting him with teasing flicks before breaking away.

Moving to sprawl out on her stomach, Abby curled her arms round a pillow, wiggling around to make herself comfortable. She watched over her shoulder as Gibbs settled himself on the bed behind her, straddling her legs. His erection was swollen and already leaking, his breathing unsteady and his intense gaze made her shiver.

He raked his eyes over her body, along the beautiful slope of her back, the cross tattoo an ebony contrast to her pale soft skin as it curved to meet her ass, her shapely legs warm against his legs. He could see the tempting swell of her breasts as they pushed out from the side of her body as she pressed into the mattress.

Age gave him the advantage of lasting longer than he did in his youth, even if his recovery time was slower... but the sight of Abby stretched out on his bed tested his control to the limits. He was tempted to forget the massage and bury himself inside her wet heat, to seek the release his body desperately craved.

But Abby plus coffee... was there a better combination?

_Suck it up, Marine. You can hold on a while longer... maybe._

Pouring a healthy dose of the oil into his hand, the familiar scent of coffee drifted up to his nose. Sniffing appreciatively, he heard a throaty giggle and saw Abby looking over her shoulder watching him, an playful smile curving her mouth.

"Don't let me interrupt. Shall I leave you two alone to get better acquainted... you could always try it out first if you want, or I could give you a hand?" She nodded at his straining erection and could see by his face he was tempted.

Shaking his head, quirking a half smile, Gibbs reached out a hand to hover over her side, barely above the skin. Abby squealed, slapping his hand away before he could tickle her again, and he settled for swatting her on the butt she teasingly wiggled at him.

Smoothing his slick hands over her ass to soothe the slight sting, he stroked his hands on up her back and sides, working the oil into her skin gently. He slid his hands out along the line of her shoulders before stroking down each arm in turn.

Abby was still satiated from her recent orgasm, but the rigid cock alternately trailing over her thighs or pressing firmly against her ass as he moved over her was a constant reminder that Gibbs was still holding back.

As the massage continued, the sense of relaxation warred with the stimulation his hands were triggering. His fingers felt amazing... strong, firm, the calluses catching lightly on her skin, raising goosebumps in their wake.

She buried her head in the pillow with a breathy moan, feeling every muscle letting go under his sensuous touch, her concentration disappearing in a haze of pleasure.

"You should set up in business, y'know... it could be an alternative income stream to help with your remaining alimony," Abby told him, her voice a soft murmur. "You'd have them queuing round the block and I'd buy a season ticket... though I hope you'd give me a discount. This just feels... _so _good."

"Not interested in doing this to anyone else, Abbs."

She looked back over her shoulder, meeting his heated gaze, warmed by his words.

He ghosted his fingers along her sides, grinning as she squirmed, giggling when he hit one of her ticklish spots. Leaning over her back, the coffee scent filling his nose, Gibbs nuzzled his way along her spine and onto her shoulders, pressing kisses over all her reachable tattoos, hearing Abby purr her appreciation.

He saw her eyes close and planted a soft kiss on her neck. "You falling asleep on me?"

She waved a airy hand in denial. "Not a chance. Don't wanna miss a minute of this," came the faint mumble, a sleepy smile belying her words.

Relaxed and loose under his strong hands, Abby felt her senses stirring again as his touch changed intent slightly, fingers beginning a teasing assault on her skin. Her nerve endings sparked into life as she felt Gibbs drizzle more oil into the hollow of her back, shivering in anticipation of where he was heading next.

Arching up into his touch, Abby moaned as she felt his fingers spread oil along the line of her spine again before stroking down over her ass, his warm hands curving over her butt, massaging firmly.

Her groan of frustration and the wiggle of her hips against the mattress as she tried to encourage his hands nearer her center made him chuckle. Leaning down to place a biting kiss on her ass, Gibbs grinned against her skin as she jumped. She wasn't the only one with an ass fetish.

"Just remember my T-shirt before you turn this into a biting competition," Abby teased, a smile tugging at her mouth as she narrowed her eyes at him over her shoulder.

He gave her an unrepentant grin. "Just gettin' in a little payback early, Abbs."

Her giggle turned to a gasp as his talented fingers skimmed close... but not close enough to her core. Pressure was building again in her lower belly and Abby tried to press her thighs together to ease the ache in her swollen clit.

Gibbs was having similar problems. Already achingly hard and throbbing, his desire intensified when the scent of her arousal surrounded him. He drew in a shaky breath, trying to rein himself in, which was not helped by the increasingly desperate mewing sounds Abby was making. His plan to massage all of her was rapidly dissipating. Once again he'd underestimated the effect touching her would have on him.

Abby raised herself on all fours, gazing over her shoulder and shivering at the predatory look on his face. His expression was dark with need and his hands gripped her hips tightly, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

"Don't wanna wait any longer... want you," she was nearly whimpering. "Take what you need, Marine."

Her gravelly voice and words short-circuited his brain, snapping his control. Curving over her, he nudged her legs apart before pulling her back onto his straining cock, the feel of him sliding deep inside making Abby cry out.

Gibbs reached round to pull her up flush against his body. He ran his hands up to palm her breasts, kneading and teasing the supple flesh, as his mouth suckled the flesh on her shoulder as she undulated back at him, almost sitting in his lap.

As her movements became increasingly desperate, trying to get him to move, he could eventually hold out no longer and began rolling his hips. Abby moaned at the feel of him, falling forward onto her arms, hands fisting into the pillows.

He used the altered position to pull out of her almost completely before stroking back inside. Soon Abby had to use the headboard to brace herself as she arched back at him, a haze of pleasure fogging her mind. He kept his thrusts steady and deep, feeling her muscles tightening around him again.

He changed the angle subtly each time until he was rewarded with Abby crying out as he hit her G-spot on the next plunge.

_There it is..._he thought smugly. _So that's almost hard to starboard and slightly down then..._

Hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, Gibbs' thrusts began increasing in strength and speed. Abby was pushed up the mattress with each one until the bed began shaking with the force of his rhythm, and she was dimly aware of the headboard banging against the wall.

Gibbs was trying to hold out, but finding the needy sounds Abby was making deep in her throat, and the feel of her wet heat, playing havoc with his self control. Snapping his hips erratically against hers, his release began to rip through him and he retained enough presence of mind to keep going, sliding a hand round to press firm circles against her clit until she joined him, her muscles rippling around him as she came.

Shuddering with aftershocks and panting heavily, Abby sank down to rest her head on her forearms, senses still reeling.

Gibbs tried to support his weight but found his arms trembling as he curled over her, soon following Abby down to press her into the mattress, needing to be close. Head buried in the curve of her neck, he ran his hands down her arms and laced their fingers together above her head.

Abby turned her head to nuzzle his face, and they exchanged open mouthed, almost sloppy kisses, sharing breaths as their pulses calmed, heart rates gradually easing off.

If she was satiated before, Abby was positively boneless now, relishing his weight pressing her into the mattress, his softening flesh still inside her. When Gibbs began to move, she squeezed his hands tightly, making a soft whimper of protest.

"I'm too heavy, Abbs," he protested.

"Don't care. You feel so good."

He nuzzled her face, nose buried in her hair and tried to shift some of his weight to his forearms. Allowing himself the luxury of remaining wrapped around her for a few minutes longer, Gibbs eventually pulled his arms more fully round her, keeping their hands joined and rolled onto his back, taking Abby with him.

Giggling as she sprawled on top of him at the end of their roll, Abby turned in his arms and spread herself out until she was draped languidly over his chest. His hands stroked her back gently as she snuggled into him. Pressing soft kisses to his chest, she nuzzled her way along his collarbone, sighing as she pressed her face into his neck, enjoying the intimate quiet.

Curling a hand round her neck, he tilted her head, kissing her until she melted into him. Pulling back eventually, Abby smiled tenderly, running her fingers lightly over his features before resting her head on his chest, rubbing her cheek against him like a contented cat.

As he shifted their combined weight slightly to get more comfortable, the headboard knocked against the wall again and Abby giggled. "It's a good job there's no immediate neighbours on the other side of that wall, Jethro, or they'd be hammering back by now, protesting at all the racket."

He grinned that rare wide, shit-eating grin which always made her toes curl. "It did get a bit noisy, didn't it?"

Abby nuzzled his chest, pressing a kiss into his skin. "In more ways than one. Thought we were gonna go through the wall at one point... but at the time, I was kinda distracted and couldn't have stopped. Did we dent the wall?"

He reached up behind him to check. "Nope. I'll move the bed away from the wall a bit more tomorrow... when I can move."

Abby suddenly burst into giggles, shaking her head and he raised an eyebrow, thinking his comment wasn't that funny, which made her laugh even more as she saw his expression.

"You just reminded me of something Carol said..." She propped her chin on her hands where they rested on his chest, smiling brightly. "I told her to ring me this weekend if she wanted to talk, if she was still upset, y'know... and she said she didn't want to try and guess why the headboard was thudding against the bedroom wall. She's spookily accurate sometimes."

Gibbs chuckled. "Sounds like Carol." He slid his hand into her hair to cradle the back of her head as Abby pressed her face into his chest, humming as she stretched languidly over his body. "She okay?" he asked.

Abby nodded, mumbling her reply into his skin. "Yeah... I spoke to her yesterday. She sounded better... almost back to her bubbly self. She'll be okay, I know she will and if she isn't, we'll be there for her." She glanced up and saw him nod an agreement. "She was just hurt by what that jerk did to her rather than by actually losing him."

He didn't reply, letting the silence drift for a minute, thinking back over the events of the other evening. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Abby what she planned to do about Carol's boyfriend but held back, not wanting the evening to end in an argument, and he had a feeling Abby would be pissed at him if he pressed her now.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Abby suddenly yawning into his chest, giggling softly as she tried to smother it. "Sleepy," she mumbled.

"Then get some sleep..." he paused before teasing, "while you can."

Abby chuckled. "Ooh, sounds promising..." After a few moments, she raised her head, chin on his chest, her green eyes suddenly serious. "You gonna be okay here," she asked, waving her hand vaguely, not sure if she was referring to the bed or room or both.

He brushed strands of tousled hair off her forehead. "Will be if you're here."

"Promise me something..." Abby took a deep breath, not sure if he'd welcome what she was about to say but determined to get it out. "Promise me that, um, if you can't sleep or wake up in the night and you wanna move... that you'll wake me and we'll both go downstairs?" Abby held up her finger, searching his eyes. "Pinky promise."

She didn't say it but she really didn't want to wake up in Shannon's bed on her own either, if he did disappear back to the couch. She found it daunting enough being in here, in some ways, especially now the haze of passion had eased.

Swallowing hard at the emotion shining in her eyes and the tender care behind her words, Gibbs couldn't immediately find his voice to reply so settled for nodding as he hooked a finger round hers.

She leaned in to kiss him slowly, tenderly, trying to convey everything she felt by touch alone. When the kiss ended, Abby rested her forehead against his, nuzzling his nose and felt his hands slowly stroking her back.

After a few minutes letting his presence calm her and feeling him relax again, Abby shifted to his side. She pulled the sheet over them both before snuggling close to drape an arm round his waist and fling a leg over his. As she wiggled around, settling herself more comfortably against him, he caught her eye, amused.

"You done arranging me?"

Abby grinned, leaning in to peck his lips. "Almost... gotta get comfy... been dying for years to try you out as a pillow." She shuffled down a bit, resting a head on his shoulder and nudged his other arm until it curled round her back.

Abby sighed as she pressed a kiss to his neck, murmuring, "G'night."

"Night, Abbs." He dropped a kiss to her head, stroking her hair gently and lay there, listeninig as her breathing slowly evened out.

He was more than happy to be a pillow if it meant going to sleep with her soft curves molded against his side, her warm breath on his neck, silky hair tickling his chin.

He reached out to turn the bedside lamp off, looking round at this room that was as familiar to him as his own hand. It would be the first time in ages that he'd even attempted to sleep here. And if anyone could keep his nightmares at bay and help him sleep through the night in this bed, Gibbs was willing to bet it was Abby.

TBC...


	28. Chapter 28: Morning After

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: More spoiling... hugs and chocolate to Bamacrush and Gibbsredhoodie for listening to me rambling on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 – Morning After<strong>

Gradually drifting awake next morning, the first thing Abby became aware of was something tickling her nose, making it twitch. In fact, her face was pressed against something soft and as she shifted slightly, it slowly dawned on her that it was hair.

The second sensation that seeped through her comfortable drowsy state was how warm she was, the heat from a hard body wrapped close soaking into her, a familiar scent overlaid with an even stronger coffee aroma filling her senses.

Dragging open reluctant eyelids and trying to focus, Abby was presented with a close-up view of hair... tousled silver hair... belonging to a head currently nestled against her chest.

Sometime in the night her pillow had moved.

Gibbs had slid down the bed until his head was nuzzled against her breasts, his warm breath washing over her skin.

He wasn't leaning his full weight on her as they were effectively lying on their sides facing one another. One leg was tangled in between his and her other leg was hooked round his waist, so she was effectively sitting on his lap.

Her arms were looped round his shoulders and one hand had homed in on the back of his head as if, even in sleep, Abby was trying to hold him to her. One of his arms was lying along her leg and a warm hand cupped her ass. He really was an ass man, even in sleep, she thought with a giggle. His other arm was underneath her, with a hand splayed on her back.

Gibbs mumbled in his sleep and shifted even closer, his face nuzzling her breasts and she felt the slight scratch of his stubble against her skin, raising goosebumps. And at least one part of his anatomy was definitely awake, his hard-on digging into her thigh.

The feel of his skin and comforting scent triggered memories of last night: the roughness of his hands, slick with oil, massaging her body, the sensations provoked by his tongue on her nipples, the taste of his mouth against hers, the feel of his hard body driving inside her, and the sound of his deep voice as he growled his release against her back.

Unsurprisingly, her hormones were starting to take an interest in proceedings and Abby shivered as a pulse began an insistent beat between her thighs, her nerve endings tingling at the electrifying contact of his skin.

And who'd have thought this big tough guy was a snuggler?

A spooner? Maybe.

Holding _her_ tightly in his arms as he acted as a pillow himself? Definitely.

But allowing himself to be cuddled and held... letting himself be vulnerable? That was a surprise... and a very welcome one, and quite the best way Abby had woken up in a very long time.

And unusually, she'd slept well, which was unheard of in Abby-land. At best, she usually went to bed too late, tossing and turning for hours, or sleeping too lightly only to wake early, and feeling like death warmed up until her first caffeine hit.

But last night, cradled in his embrace, she'd gone out like a light and had slept right through until well past dawn... if the bright light flooding the room was anything to go by. Although her sleep was no doubted aided by the orgasm quota last night... as well as the body pillow she'd been sprawled over.

But while she'd gone to sleep wrapped up in Gibbs' arms, at some point they'd switched places... and she'd slept so deeply that she hadn't felt him move and start using her as a pillow.

And Gibbs still seemed to be deeply asleep now, his breathing steady and even, his body relaxed... well, apart from the large hand which had a firm grip of her left buttock and the aforementioned morning salute.

But more to the point, her pillow was still here... still in this bed... with her.

And that thought alone had her wanting to do a happy dance... if it wouldn't wake him up.

Then a thought struck her. At least she assumed Gibbs had stayed in bed all night.

Although she'd been unaware of him slipping out of bed, but then in her thoroughly sated state, mice with clogs on could have stomped through the room and she'd have snoozed on.

But did Gibbs fall asleep easily? Or did he toss and turn while she'd been oblivious? Did he sleep right through the night like she'd done? Or did he wake, restless, but stay in bed just for her sake?

Or did he go downstairs to sleep on that couch, only coming back later so she wouldn't feel bad about waking alone in this bed? Perhaps she could slip out, sneak downstairs and check if the pillow and blanket were on the couch... or perhaps not, she thought, glancing down at the head tucked under her chin.

_Oh for god sake, Abigail, stop over-analysing things._

Whatever had happened in the night, whether he'd slept well or not, the main thing was that Gibbs was still here in this bed when she woke up.

And not only still here but nestled against her, hanging on as if she were a lifebelt.

Abby knew the feeling. Waking like this, wrapped up close to this man who meant everything to her was something Abby could so easily get used to. She inhaled slowly and deeply, nose buried in his hair, trying to memorize everything about this moment.

She wondered how long it had been since he'd slept in this room... since he'd been _able_ to sleep here, and what nightmares still haunted him if he tried. Just how many years had Gibbs been sleeping on that damn couch?

Abby could guess that trying to sleep in Shannon's bed may only be a painful reminder that she wasn't there... that Shannon would never be there in his arms again. How could anyone get a restful night's sleep under those circumstances?

Abby tried to shift position slightly so she could see his face more clearly, but Gibbs muttered a protest and promptly snuggled even closer, pulling her body more firmly against him, his grip tightening.

She suppressed a giggle, wondering if this was how a teddy bear felt and craned her neck to peer down. His face looked less drawn, the lines around his mouth and eyes softened and he looked years younger in his sleep.

But the fact that Gibbs could relax in her presence, in this bed and rest easy, at least for one night, meant more than she could ever express. And if only she could take away his nightmares. If she did nothing else in her life, Abby wished she could help Gibbs feel comfortable enough to sleep here every night.

Resisting the urge to wrap herself more fully round him and let her hands wander lest she wake him, Abby nevertheless couldn't stop a wide smile spreading over her face at how happy she felt. She stroked his hair gently, nuzzling his face, brushing her lips gently over his forehead... quite content to stay here holding him all day if she could.

Abby glanced curiously round the room, able to take in aspects of it that she either hadn't seen the evening before or been too nervous to look at in front of Gibbs. The early morning sun filtered through the curtains fairly easily and brightened the room, turning what had been a fairly dark room last night into one of light and warmth, which changed the atmosphere tremendously.

And all she could hear was birdsong, the distant sound of kids playing further down the street and the occasional passing car. Gibbs' neighbourhood was a lot quieter than hers. The first thing Abby was likely to hear in the morning from her apartment was distant sirens.

And as spartan as it was, there was an understated simplicity about the room that grew on her the more she absorbed her surroundings.

There were no photos anywhere in the room, but then that didn't surprise Abby. The only photos in the house that she knew of were several of the team in the living room, and the box of memories he kept in the basement which she'd never seen inside.

There was nothing overtly feminine left in the room, and Abby had no way of knowing whether she was looking at the room as it would have appeared to Shannon, or if his later wives had altered it. But her gut told her that even if the room had been redecorated and the furniture changed, as soon as those marriages ended, this room would have gone back to the way it was before.

Abby knew she couldn't keep exhibiting nerves every time she entered this room, even if she did feel like she was treading on sacred ground. Gibbs had shown endless patience with her last night, but Abby sensed that eventually he wouldn't welcome her jumping like a cat every time she came near the bed.

And in truth, Abby felt Shannon's presence more in her mind than an actual awareness of his first wife in this room. So it wasn't as if Abby could actually feel Shannon breathing down her neck. She was just so scared of saying or doing the wrong thing to trigger a memory that caused Gibbs pain.

But the logical part of her mind recognized she could go mad endlessly second guessing herself. She'd just have to deal with that if and when it happened... all assuming she could read Gibbs when she'd upset him, coz he sure as heck wouldn't tell her. More likely he'd just clam up and retreat behind that unreadable mask he adopted when in the grip of powerful emotions.

_Well, missy, having thought yourself totally round in a circle... what now? _

She was tempted to stay snuggled up and go back to sleep but her bladder was making its presence felt. And Gibb was wrapped so closely round her that slipping out unnoticed wasn't going to be easy but she didn't really want to wake him.

Abby shifted slightly, trying to gently wiggle free of his arms and his breathing hitched as he felt her move. The hand resting on her ass tightened reflexively and Gibbs breathed out a soft mumble and tried to burrow closer, so she ended up even more entwined than when she'd started.

_O-kkkay... well, that didn't work too well, did it? Time for plan B..._

"Jethro," she whispered, nuzzling against his forehead.

A grunt of protest was the only reply and his hand moved over her ass, squeezing possessively, and Abby giggled softly.

After all this time, she was fairly fluent in Gibbs-speak and even though she'd not heard this particular intimate grunt before, it was fairly easy to interpret as 'why ya movin'?'

Sliding her fingers into his hair, Abby tilted his head back, playfully bumping his nose. "Hey Marine, let me up... I gotta pee."

This time the grunt he gave she assumed was an 'okay then' and although his eyes remained closed, his grip loosened sufficiently that Abby was able to slide out of bed.

Padding into the bathroom, Abby grinned at herself when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Even if her memory wasn't already replaying last night in vivid Technicolor and surround sound, the fact that her body was deliciously sore and aching in all the right places told her she'd had one hell of a night.

Her hair was a tangled mess, and there were some interesting red marks on her neck and breasts. Beard burn made the skin of her chest and neck itch and that went along with several impressive hickeys on her shoulders, and when she turned to grab her brush, she noticed finger shaped bruises on her hips.

_Well, girl, you look thoroughly sated... satisfied... ravished... orgasmed out... and positively smug._

Although the panda eyes left over weren't a good look and once she'd tamed her wild hair a bit, teasing out the tangles, Abby set about removing the rest of her make-up.

When she returned to the bedroom, she came to halt at the end of the bed, almost moaning out loud at the sight that greeted her.

While she'd been gone, Gibbs had turned onto his stomach and his impressive bulk was stretched out full length on the bed.

The way his arms were wrapped round her pillow had the effect of bunching those impressive shoulders and biceps, and emphasizing the length of his back. The thin sheet had slipped down to gather below his waist, barely covering his butt and tangling around his legs. Under the edge of the sheet, she could just see that tantalising hollow at the base of his spine before it curved up into that mighty fine ass.

_Oh boy... breakfast is served... _

And that sheet really needed to go.

Abby jumped when a deep voice rasped. "You gonna stand there all mornin' or you comin' back to bed?"

"Oh, I'm comin'..." Abby giggled as she met his eyes as he glanced back over his shoulder, the heat in his gaze sending a rush through her body. "With this kind of view, I'd say I'm well on my way to comin'... and fairly soon."

Abby scrambled eagerly onto the bed, pulling the sheet clear of his butt and legs as she did so, moving closer to straddle his legs. Gibbs began to roll over and she stopped him with a hand on his back, her skin tingling at the contact.

Leaning forward, hovering over him on all fours, Abby nuzzled into his shoulder, whispering, "Indulge me... please? Wanna explore." Abby wondered if his usual need for control would let him give in to her for a while.

His gaze took in shining green eyes, silky dark hair framing her beautiful face, and running on down long creamy limbs and soft curves. A lazy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Bossy."

Abby giggled, nipping his neck, feeling him shift beneath her. "Warned you I would be. Any objections before I make you forget your own name?"

He reached up to cup his hand round the back of her neck and pulled her into a leisurely kiss, and she sank down, spreading herself full length along his back, causing them both to groan at the feel of bare skin.

When she came up for air, Abby had her answer when Gibbs grinned, running his thumb over her lower lip before turning back to rest his head on his arms, giving her free rein.

Abby began kissing her way down that strong back, nibbling and licking over his broad shoulders and along his spine. She took her time to explore the expanse of skin and muscle beneath her, mentally logging what earned her a soft groan or a strangled gasp. Before long Gibbs was shifting beneath her, hips beginning to rock into the mattress as if trying to find friction.

Reaching the hollow at the base of his spine, Abby nuzzled her face into his skin, her fingers trailing over his flesh. When Abby swirled her tongue into those edible dimples, she heard his deep groan and grinned against his skin as his hips shifted restlessly. But when she licked the other dimple, he snorted, nearly bucking her off the bed and she grabbed the mattress, giggling.

_Hmm, interesting... and promising._

As a scientist, she needed more data but it looked like one ass dimple was ticklish and the other a hot spot. Repeating her caresses, they elicited the same response, this time accompanied by a growl of her name and she grinned, delighted with his reactions.

Perhaps she should start a spreadsheet?... Just so she didn't mix up hot spots with ticklish bits?

Nibbling her way down over his ass, Abby repeated her biting kisses and Gibbs groaned into the pillow. Trailing her fingers down his legs, she discovered another ticklish spot behind his knee and giggled as he growled a warning, reaching back to swat at her ass and she squirmed out of reach.

_So that's the back... how many has he got on the front?_

Abby kissed her way slowly, teasingly back up his body, leaning over to breathe into his neck. "Turn over."

Gibbs rolled over beneath her, and she gazed down to see his eyes darkened with need. Abby glanced down his body, her smile widening at the sight of his swollen cock.

She leaned closer for a kiss. "Need some help with that?"

His voice was strained. "Was kinda countin' on it."

He pulled her down into a toe curling kiss, driving every coherent thought from her head as she ended up sprawled across him, his hands cupping her ass.

Tearing her mouth away with a gasp, Abby nibbled her way along his neck, her tongue swirling round the hollow on his throat. Her hands joined in to tease and caress his chest, pinching his nipples lightly, grinning against his skin as his hips bucked up. She rotated her hips, grinding down against him, a jolt going through her as his cock slid along her increasingly wet folds to nudge against her clit.

Abby could see the marks she'd left on him last night, along his collarbones and on the curve of that strong neck... marking her territory.

As she moved down his body, she delighted in his response, not letting up the pace of her touches and kisses for a second. She fastened her mouth over a nipple, suckling before biting down gently and he fisted his hands in her hair, neck arched back against the pillow.

Gibbs moaned under the onslaught of her mouth and hands, giving himself up to the feel of lips and tongue and fingers seemingly everywhere at once. His body felt like it was on fire.

As her hands ghosted over the skin below his ribs, Gibbs suddenly jumped, laughing and she raised her head, narrowing her eyes as she repeated the caress, giggling as he virtually squirmed away from her.

_Well, what d'ya know?_

_Her very own kick-ass Marine really was very ticklish. How sexy was that? _

This needed further investigating and she grinned as she scooted closer again, her hands moving on over his skin, her mouth following their trail. She watched his face as her tongue dipped into his naval and he writhed, groaning...

_Ooh, another one_.

Her fingers brushed across his hip bone lightly and this time he made a grab for her hands, laughingly hauling her on top of him and pinning her arms behind her... which put her in an interesting position and she made the most of it... undulating her hips, seeing his eyes darken and feeling her own desire increase as he bucked up against her, growling her name.

"You're ticklish," she accused, laughing.

He grinned. "Well... yeah."

"You do realize I'm gonna have heaps of fun randomly attacking your ticklish spots from now on, don't you?" She leaned in to nip his chin, playfully. "When I've found them all that is... and worked out what's a hot spot and what's ticklish."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, running his thumb over her full lower lip. "As long as you're prepared for payback." He ghosted his hand along her side and she giggled and squirmed.

Her grin turned mischievous, eyebrows raised. "To be continued."

Resting her chin on his chest when her giggles subsided, she reached up to cup his face, moving in to kiss him slowly, thoroughly. Trailing a hand over the bare skin of his chest and down the goodie trail of hair along his stomach, Abby smiled against his mouth as his body arched into her touch.

Gibbs gasped as a warm hand wrapped itself round his cock and began stroking in a steady rhythm. Abby watched his face as she varied speed and pressure, occasionally smoothing her palm over the weeping tip, delighting in the loud groans he gave as he thrust into her hand.

Gibbs looked down as she moved down his body, kissing across his stomach and hips. He felt his breath catch as he saw Abby rest her face against his hardened length, her smile seductive, green eyes sparkling.

"Well, I think I found one hot spot," she breathed, nuzzling against his hardened length.

Hearing her throaty chuckle through a haze of lust, all he could manage was a low moan, his body aching for her touch... for more... for that mouth.

Abby waited till he made eye contact, his blue eyes dark and intense, before turning her head to run her lips slowly against him, tongue flicking out as she licked up the underside and across the swollen head.

Abby felt him shudder as she tongued the ridges and curves, before slowly beginning to work him into her mouth, his taste bursting onto her tongue. Abby used her mouth to tease while her hands stroked... fingers, tongue, lips and teeth all combining to drive Gibbs wild.

She felt his hand rest on her head, not pushing her but tangling in her hair as he struggled for control. He saw himself disappearing slowly into those lips he'd fantasized about for years, and reached up to grip the headboard, arching his neck as the intense sensations washed over him.

When Abby suckled on the weeping tip of his cock and then blew on it, Gibbs all but dismantled the headboard, barely aware of it hitting the wall again.

She grinned, letting him slip slowly from her mouth. "You're really gonna dent that wall if you keep that up, y'know... or if something keeps up." She nuzzled against his hardness.

"Then I'll fix the damn wall... just don't stop," he ground out between gritted teeth.

He could feel her warm breath washing over him as she gave a throaty chuckle. "Oh, I've no intention of stopping... not till you come in my mouth."

Abby lowered her mouth around him again, the vibration of her laugh causing him to curse and fist his hands in the sheet. Seeing him writhe underneath her, knowing she was responsible for driving his iron control to the limit turned her on more than she thought possible.

Suckling hard on the tip, Abby felt him swell in her mouth as she concentrated on pushing him nearer his release, taking him in as far as she could before lifting to lick over the head on each stroke. She drove him relentlessly higher until she heard him growl her name as he came.

She held him in her mouth as Gibbs rode out his orgasm, gently licking him clean as he softened. A satisfied smile on her lips, she crawled up his body, pausing to kiss her way over his chest which was heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

As the world righted itself again, Gibbs opened his eyes to see Abby looking down at him grinning, looking for all the world like a contented cat.

Gibbs pulled her down to wrap his arms around her, feeling his heartbeat gradually calming. She snuggled into him, chuckling as she heard his ragged breathing.

"Gimme a minute, Abbs." He wanted to taste her... wanted to hear her moan his name... when he could move again.

"No rush. I'm not going anywhere." She nuzzled his neck, relishing his closeness and the tingling warmth shivering through her, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

When he'd recovered, Gibbs rolled over to press Abby into the mattress, taking her mouth in a heated kiss. Moving down her body, he enjoyed her breathy moans of encouragement and hoarse cries of need as she responded to his caresses, her fingers sliding through his hair as she held his head.

Settling himself between her legs, Gibbs smiled against her skin as she rocked her hips towards him. Her head thrashed from side to side on the pillow, gasping as he tormented her, using his mouth and fingers to drive her trembling towards her release, wanting to see and feel her come apart under him.

Looking down her body, Abby felt herself teetering on the edge, the sight of that silver head buried between her legs and the feel of his tongue enough to push her over and she shattered, crying out loudly.

The world faded out and when she could focus again, Abby looked down to see Gibbs lying with his head on her thigh, a smug smile on his face as his hands gently stroked her skin, enjoying the sight of her spread out across his bed.

Reaching for him, Gibbs moved willingly towards her and Abby let him gather her still trembling body into his arms. Exchanged soft smiles and lingering tender kisses, Abby burrowed contently into his side, unable to find the words to adequately express how he made her feel.

Abby soon felt sleep overtaking her and drifted off to the comforting feel of his hands stroking through her hair, the calming thud of his heartbeat under her ear.

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29: Getting Comfortable

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Once again, big hugs to Bamacrush and Gibbsredhoodie who continue to be a huge help with this story, with their unfailing support and useful suggestions, and they still listen to my ramblings with infinite patience… bless 'em!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 – Getting Comfortable<strong>

When Abby opened her eyes for the second time that morning, she was alone. Well, alone apart from a small bear sitting on the mattress several inches from her nose.

Laughing, Abby reached out to stroked his soft fur. She loved this playful side of Gibbs the more she saw of it.

"Well, hey there, little fella. I guess we oughta name you, huh? Seeing as how you've now made it as far as the bed." She held the bear up close to her face, narrowing her eyes as she considered. "I'm tempted to call you mini Marine except for the fact that mini and Marine don't belong in the same sentence in this house… in more ways than one," she finished with a giggle.

Abby placed the bear back on the mattress and hugged the pillow close again as she considered. "Got it," she announced to the empty room, a smile breaking out as she thought of the perfect alternative.

She buried her nose in the pillow, smothering her giggles and inhaled deeply of a familiar scent… so she'd migrated to Gibbs' pillow then while she slept, in the absence of the man himself. Abby rolled over onto her back and stretched luxuriously, easing the kinks out of her muscles as she savored the events of last night and this morning and how he'd made her feel.

Glancing across at the small clock on the nightstand, Abby was startled to see several hours had passed since she'd drifted off to sleep in his arms and it was now late morning.

_Jeez, girl... you end up in Gibbs' bed and all you can do is sleep! Well, not quite all but even so… there are other places to be, for heaven's sake… naked Marines to find... _

There was no sign of the man himself but judging by the enticing cooking smells wafting in the door, Gibbs was hopefully not far away. He must have snuck out of bed at some point like the sneaky sniper he was. Either that or she'd been so deeply asleep – _again_ – that she hadn't heard him get up and go downstairs.

Abby grinned to herself at the thought of Gibbs cooking breakfast... or brunch by this time... for them both. It seemed he really was intent on spoiling her this weekend and who was she to argue?

Scrambling out of bed, Abby headed for the bathroom to clean her teeth and take a quick shower, singing happily to herself under the stream of hot water. Running a brush through her hair as she came back into the bedroom, she grinned at the sight of the green USMC T-shirt he'd left on the end of the bed.

Slipping the baggy shirt over her head, she pulled on a black lacy thong underneath but didn't bother with a bra, hoping she'd be able to tempt him back to bed fairly soon. On impulse she scooped up the bear before padding downstairs, following her nose.

As he cooked omelets for them both, bacon sizzling in the next pan and the rest of their food keeping warm in the oven, Gibbs found his mind wandering to last night and this morning, and to a gorgeously responsive body... to flawless creamy skin that turned to goosebumps under his touch... to soft supple curves that undulated sinuously beneath him, sending bolts of electricity through him wherever her skin caressed his... to pliant breasts with rose tipped nipples that fit his hands perfectly... to a smoky voice that hardened him in seconds… to lips and tongue that could melt his brain out of his ears... and to wet yielding heat that made his body ache.

It had been a long time since sex had been about more than just the act for him. He'd always tried to be a considerate lover, making sure his partner was taken care of, but for a while now, sex had just been about the physical release... scratching an itch.

With Abby, it felt so much more than that. It had been years since he'd felt that depth of connection, both emotional and physical, with anyone and as much as it thrilled him, it also scared the crap out of him.

And Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much in bed, or had so much fun mixed in with lust... and it wasn't just because she'd found his ticklish spots. Abby was as generous, playful and downright sexy in bed as she was in everything else she did in life. She was intoxicating, making him feel years younger. He just hoped he could keep up with her, and that she wouldn't become bored with him.

And sleeping in that bed again for the first time in over a year had turned out to be easier than he'd feared. He'd slept well... no doubt helped by the sex but also because he'd been wrapped around Abby's warm comforting body, her scent surrounding and unconsciously soothing him.

He'd been only half awake this morning when Abby had slipped out of bed. He was far too comfortable nuzzled against her soft skin and pressed as close as he could to her curves to want to move.

Gibbs shook himself from his thoughts. The eggs were nearly ready and as he debated with himself whether to go up and wake her, Gibbs heard movement overhead. Hearing her footsteps on the stairs behind him, he glanced over his shoulder, smiling when he saw her figure appear in the doorway.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Satisfaction rolled through him at the sight of Abby in his USMC T-shirt. And god, she was beautiful... his body already reacting to the way she looked, even in such a simple outfit.

The T-shirt was baggy on her, reaching to mid thigh and slipping off one shoulder, leaving an expanse of creamy skin on show. And _oh crap_... there was no bra under there, his dazed brain supplied as she walked towards him, a bright smile on her face, her perky breasts bouncing gently.

Abby wound her arms round his waist from behind, pressing her nose against his back, rubbing her cheek against the cloth. Gibbs was also clad in one of his USMC T-shirts over his boxers and she relished the heat radiating from his solid strength.

"Well, helllooo there, Gunny." Her sleep roughened voice washed over him, the sultry sound doing interesting things to his dick.

He grinned as one of her hands came into his eyeline, the soft toy bear wrapped round one finger as she waved it at him.

"I brought my bodyguard down. Gunny… meet Gunny."

Gibbs snorted, not sure if he should be amused or annoyed that she'd named something soft and… _fluffy_ after him. "Gunny, huh? Should I be jealous?"

"Nah... not with the shape of your hull and the size of your mast," she chuckled throatily, emphasizing her words by sliding a hand over his ass. He jumped at the caress, reaching behind to pinch her butt in retaliation.

Abby giggled and hugged him tightly, squirming against his back. "Don't make me find those ticklish spots again."

Gibbs glanced down, smiling wryly. "Probably not a good idea with a pan full of hot fat nearby, Abbs."

Abby hummed into his back. "Hmm, good point. I don't want to damage anything I'm definitely going to need sooner rather than later… even though smearing yoghurt all over the affected parts to cool them down would be kinda fun."

He grinned. "Don't need to get burned to do that."

"Mmm, hold that thought" she chuckled, mind already supplying the visuals as she pressed against the curve of his ass.

"Copy that."

Abby peered round him, trying to see past a broad shoulder. "Whatcha making?"

Gibbs grinned. "Omelets... and bacon."

She glanced up at his face, seeing the shit-eating grin, wondering for a moment what was funny and suddenly realized the other kind of 'making bacon' that could mean, and laughed as she punched his arm. "We're doing that later," she promised.

He made a show of rubbing his arm, still smirking. "Ya think?"

Chuckling, Abby buried her face in his back again, standing contentedly behind him for a few moments before asking, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Thought you needed the sleep. Keep your strength up," he teased.

He'd watched her sleep for a while this morning before dozing again himself, and when he'd woken up later, it was only with reluctance that he'd slipped out of bed. Abby looked so lovely lying snuggled against him, long limbs tangled with his, her breathing steady, her delicate profile and features captivating him.

He loved her face... in all its moods.

Abby looked wonderful in full war paint but scrubbed of make-up as it was this morning, with the sunshine spilling into the bedroom and over her face, had made her look so breathtakingly beautiful, his heart felt squeezed in his chest.

A throaty giggle brought him out of his thoughts. "Well, you did wear me out..."

He squeezed her hands where they were splayed over his stomach. "Good to know."

He absorbed the press of her against him and wondered if his body would ever stop reacting to her touch, to the feel of her, the sound of that voice. The sparks that flew between them every time they were close or she touched him were increasing, not diminishing, even if they had taken the edge of the desperate urgency last night.

"And if you didn't dent that wall, it'll be a miracle," she reminded him.

He chuckled. "I'll shift the bed later."

"And I slept really well... and you know how unusual that is," she admitted softly. "And now I'm totally starving, so that food smells almost as good as you do." She inhaled deeply against his T-shirt. Not only had she not heard or felt him get up, he'd managed to shower too without her being aware of it... and she caught the scent of his shower gel mingled in with the essence of _him_ and oh god, he smelled good.

"Well, it's nearly ready." He glanced over his shoulder. "You want coffee?"

Abby patted his butt. "You bet your gorgeous ass I do."

She released him and put the bear down on the table while she poured coffee for them both, smiling up at him as Gibbs began dishing up their brunch of bacon, hash browns and ham and cheese omelets.

"There's juice in the fridge too," he told her as she passed him.

"There is?" She opened the fridge door and shot him a teasing smile. "My god, Jethro, your fridge has actually got edible food in it and not the usual science experiments... I'm impressed."

He rolled his eyes. "Funny."

Gibbs leaned in for a kiss as he passed, carrying their plates to the table before returning for the toast as she sat down, sipping her coffee.

Abby tucked in hungrily to the plateful of food, mumbling round a mouthful, "Oh, this is good. I'm definitely gonna keep you." He'd cooked for her many times before and he was a good cook, having had to fend for himself for a few years now, but she always teased him about it.

"Was hopin' you might." He dipped his head as his familiar half smile appeared.

She pointed her fork at him, smiling. "If Elaine could taste this, she'd give you a job."

"I'll bear that in mind. We could've gone to the diner," he pointed out, demolishing his own omelet. "I'm sure Elaine would've been pleased to see ya, but it meant getting dressed."

"Oh, I dunno. I'm sure you'd have made Elaine's day if you'd walked in dressed like that..." she grinned, gesturing at his boxers. "Hell, she'd have thought it was her birthday or her proposal had just walked in, all nicely gift wrapped."

Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head. He'd taken Abby to eat at the diner many times and the two women had early on formed an unholy alliance to tease him at every opportunity. They shared the same warmth and mischievous sense of humor, and sense of compassion for others and had gotten on well from the first time they'd met.

"It would be good to see Elaine though," Abby went on. "Haven't seen her in a while. Although next week's out, so maybe…"

He finished her thought. "When we get back from Stillwater… yeah. When we're back to normal."

Abby laughed. "Whatever passes for normal round here." She reached out to run her fingers gently down his jawline, smiling when he nuzzled against her hand. "You shaved too. How could you shave without me hearing you?… god, I must have been comatose. Unless… wait…" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You did use an electric razor, right? Or does that constitute a _power _tool?"

"Brat." Gibbs snagged a piece of bacon off her plate before she could react and Abby swatted at his arm, laughing.

"Although I could easily be persuaded to give you a wet shave…" she offered, that smoky voice dropping to a teasing level that rolled down his spine like a caress and he swallowed hard.

He grinned. "I'll keep it in mind."

The banter was lighthearted as they worked their way through the rest of their food. After more toast, the talk turned to her conference and the presentation she was due to give on the second day.

Gibbs may not have understood much of what she'd be talking about at the conference, but it didn't lessen his pride that she'd be addressing an audience of her peers. He was proud of the career Abby had forged for herself.

"What time's your flight tomorrow?" he asked.

"Two o'clock." Abby glanced round from where she was pouring them both more coffee.

Gibbs glanced at the clock. Just over 24 hours… _god, not enough… not nearly enough. _He snagged her hand after she'd set their mugs down and pulled her into his lap. "Better make the most of it then."

"Ah, yes..." Abby smiled, looping an arm round his shoulders, playing with the short silver hairs at the back of his neck. "If I remember rightly, you said you had plans."

His boyish grin broke out as he wrapped an arm round her waist. "I did... I do. Mostly involving getting you naked as often as possible. Any objections?"

She giggled, nuzzling into his neck. "None at all. I'll need help keeping warm then if I'm not allowed any clothes… any volunteers?"

Gibbs tilted her face up, kissing the smile off her face. When he pulled back, he felt a certain smug satisfaction at the hazy look in her eye. "Might be able to Shanghai someone."

Abby ran her fingers across his lips, following the curve of his smile as she shifted slightly in his lap, enjoying the feel of his firm thighs underneath her. "And I'm not the only one wearing too many clothes," she pointed out. "But first, let me up. You cooked so I'll clear up coz I certainly won't want to do this later… given your plans, an' all." She grinned and pecked him on the lips, making to get up.

He stilled her movement with hands on her waist, frowning slightly. "You don't need to."

"Yeah, I do," Abby nodded, tilting her head on one side. "It's a partnership, remember?"

Gibbs had the feeling Abby was referring to more than just the washing up, and cupped her face in his hands, leaning his forehead against hers. "Yeah, I remember."

Abby was such a strong woman he knew they'd be on an equal footing in their relationship from the word go... with give and take from both of them, however difficult that might be at times. They hadn't yet worked out how they were going to make this thing work with two forceful personalities, but unlike a lot of his other relationships, this one he was entering into with a real desire to make things work.

He kissed her softly and Abby responded instantly, kissing him back and sinking her fingers into his hair to hold his head steady. When the kiss came to a natural end, she leaned into his embrace as Gibbs wrapped his arms round her, burying his head in her neck.

He nudged the already loose T-shirt off her shoulder with his nose, pressing an open mouth kiss over his favorite freckle, smiling against her skin as he heard her giggle.

"Remember our fetish conversation from a ways back?" She gasped as she felt his tongue flick out to tease her skin.

"Uh-huh," he grunted, mouthing along her collarbone and she tilted her head to grant him easier access to her neck.

"Remind me to look up if there's a freckle fetish, coz I think I might have a prime example of one right here," she teased, giving a breathy moan as he suckled on her pulse point, feeling her body start to respond to his nearness again.

Before he could distract her entirely but with a supreme effort, Abby pulled back, pressed a quick kiss to his nose and slipped off his lap. Refusing all help and insisting he sit there with his coffee and the paper while she cleaned up, Gibbs shook his head at her fussing but gave in.

Conscious of her eyes on him, Gibbs glanced up as Abby started on the drying up. "What?"

Grinning impishly, she informed him. "You know you look totally hot with those glasses on, don't you?" It was partly why she'd urged him to sit there reading while she worked. It always got her steamed up whenever she saw him wearing them at work and loved it even more when he was reading at home. And with the bear sat on the table next to him, she wondered if she could get to her phone to capture a photo the sight.

He raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. She giggled as Gibbs took off his glasses to look at them as if he'd suddenly find an explanation there, and couldn't contain her laughter as he shrugged and put them back on again, giving her a look over the top of them that clearly said _women._

When she'd finished in the kitchen, Abby returned to where he was sitting at the table and slid her arms round his shoulders from behind. She pressed her lips to his neck, nuzzling her face into the surprisingly soft hair there. "Any ideas what we can do now… to work off breakfast?"

Abandoning his paper, Gibbs pulled her round onto his lap again and she straddled him. "One or two."

"Which wall d'ya wanna try and put a dent in now? And if you continue to wear these…" she teased as she removed his glasses, putting them carefully down on the table, "then I'm not gonna be held responsible for my actions... even if it will shock little Gunny here," she grinned as she nodded at the bear.

He cupped her ass and pulled her more firmly against him, bending his head to take her mouth in a slow, thorough kiss, enjoying the soft moans Abby gave as she responded.

As she began slowly rocking her pelvis against him, Gibbs felt his body reacting again, heat surging through him. His hands slid under the T-shirt to roam over the bare warm skin of her back, vowing to commit that cross to memory when he could take his time to explore… when this intense urgency to bury himself inside her as soon as possible subsided. If it ever did.

Finally breaking the kiss, Gibbs rested his forehead against hers, their ragged breaths mingling. Abby looped her arms round his neck, sliding her fingers into his hair, nuzzling his nose as he breathed her name softly.

Cupping her butt, Gibbs stood up, lifting her easily and Abby squealed and wrapped her legs tightly round his waist, laughing as she clutched his shoulders.

"I can walk, ya know."

Gibbs grinned as he headed for the living room, with Abby wound sinuously around him and her mouth doing very distracting things to his neck. "Yeah, but I always wanted to carry ya."

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30: Making Bacon

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their continued support, alerts and reviews for this story. And I have to thank Gibbsredhoodie for the line about the 'shape of his hull and size of his mast' line from the last chapter... I am far too innocent to think of such innuendo *grin* and hugs to Bamacrush and 'hoodie' for their beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 – 'Making Bacon' <strong>

Gibbs headed for the living room, Abby wrapped round him, the feel of her curves in his arms and mouth against his neck making his head spin. He stumbled a little as she shimmied against him and he came to a halt, holding her over the couch.

She must have read his intention because she wound her arms more tightly round his neck, laughingly threatening him if he dropped her. Chuckling, Gibbs laid her down on the couch before following her down and gathering her in his arms before she could catch her breath.

Abby nuzzled into his neck, her sultry voice a purr. "Are we christening the couch?"

He quirked a smile. "Maybe."

"The other kind of making bacon."

Her throaty giggle vibrated against his neck and sent a jolt straight to his cock, which had already decided that there'd been enough teasing through breakfast and that it really needed to get somewhere warm, tight and wet... and soon.

Abby slid more fully over him, bracing her arms either side of his head and leaned down into a kiss, her tongue coaxing him into a heated response. Her loose dark hair fell forward, covering their heads like a silk curtain, cocooning them both as he tasted her mouth.

He ran his hands slowly down her the curve of her back to cup her ass, pulling her down against him. He slid his hands under her T-shirt, tracing along the lacy edge of her panties, dipping underneath to feel her soaking heat against his fingers.

She gasped at his touch, chuckling breathily against his lips. "A study in Braille."

He nipped his way along her jawline and onto her neck, taking his time. "The best kind."

Clothes were quickly discarded until they were naked again. Intense sensations sparked along his body as Abby spread herself full length on top of him, rocking her hips down against his growing arousal. Hands and mouths roamed everywhere over heated bare skin as they soon became lost in one another, revisiting areas that provoked moans and gasps, their hunger and urgency to be joined once again increasing.

Her pale skin flushed, it wasn't long before Abby was straddling his hips, bracing her hands on his chest. Gibbs laughed at her giggled "Permission to board, Cap'n."

As Abby sank unhurriedly but steadily down onto his length, his laugh turned to an appreciative growl as they both watched him disappearing inside her... the erotic slowness only adding to the lust rolling through them both.

Breathing heavily, eyes locked, they held one another as Abby adjusted to the thickness buried inside her, and he let her incredible warm heat surround him... absorbing every pulse of sensation as it skittered through his body.

Gibbs watched as Abby began to move, mesmerized by her dark beauty and the pure want on her face, her emerald eyes hazy as she rocked over him. She laced their fingers together, bracing herself against his strength until they were surging together, finding their rhythm, her moans and cries increasing in volume as she raced towards her release.

She had really wanted to savor every inch of him, every slow moment... to have him inside her as long as possible rather than the desperation that seemed to overtake her. Every time Gibbs touched her, Abby felt herself spiralling out of control and all she could think about was riding him into the ground.

She just wanted him _so damn _much.

She had to take him... to move fast and hard and not hold back. He just felt too good deep inside her and she wanted to feel him lose control underneath her. She stuttered in her instinctive rhythm as Gibbs surged up to fasten his mouth on her breasts and Abby arched her back, grasping his head as she came.

The world blanked out as she lost it completely, her body shaking with the intensity of it. She was vaguely conscious of Gibbs driving up into her, following her over with a growl of her name against her skin, clutching her body almost too tightly in his strong arms. When he eased his grips, she collapsed trembling onto his chest as he eased them down onto the couch.

Drifting in the afterglow, Abby snuggled into his arms, sighing into his neck as he carded his fingers through her hair before gently caressing her back. She tilted her head up to accept his slow tender kiss, smiling against his mouth.

When Abby pulled away, brushing her lips against his jaw, a thought struck her and she chuckled. "Well, that's one down and about 15 other horizontal surfaces to christen before we start on the vertical ones... or we could mix 'n' match... as the mood takes us."

"You gonna keep count?" His deep voice sounded amused and relaxed.

She grinned against his skin. "I might."

Abby gazed down the length of their bodies entwined together, struck by how much his tanned skin contrasted with her creamy flesh in the daylight streaming through the window. How their physical differences complemented one another... his hard muscles against her softer curves... his short silver hair and her long raven tresses.

It was almost a metaphor for the contrasts in their personalities. It might be wishful thinking on her part but those differences seemed to mesh far more completely than she could have ever hoped for rather than clashing. The differences didn't seem to drive them apart... but were things they both understood and accepted about each other. Neither wanted to change the other person but loved them for who they were.

Abby believed they were two halves of a whole... Yin and Yang. Not that she'd voice that thought to Gibbs yet. She didn't want to freak him out.

Propping her chin on his chest, Abby stared at the unguarded expression on his face, his blue eyes soft and warm as he gazed back. Gibbs brushed her hair off her face before pulling her into a gentle, lingering kiss... the mood turning tender now the initial urgency was satisfied.

When Abby settled back into his arms again, she nuzzled soft kisses into the hollow of his throat, teasing the skin and feeling his chuckle vibrate under her mouth before resting her head on his chest. Her breathing slowed as she let the peace and intimacy of the moment flow over her.

"You falling asleep on me again?" Gibbs teased gently after a while, his voice a deep rumble under her ear.

Abby laughed softly, acknowledging he wasn't far from the truth. She poked him gently in the side before ghosting her fingers over his ribs, chuckling as Gibbs squirmed when she hit a ticklish spot. "I'm here... and still awake... just about."

Gibbs cupped the back of her head, tilting her face up to kiss her again, drawn to her mouth, not able to get enough of her taste. "Sleep if you want, Abbs. Not going anywhere."

Abby shook her head, not wanting to miss a moment of lying cuddled on the couch as she'd wanted to do for years. Shifting slightly, Abby glanced around her at this familiar and comforting room where she'd spent so many hours, but this would be the first time in his arms like this... oh, and the first time both of them were buck naked, she thought with a giggle.

Noticing the new photo frame on the mantelpiece, the one of her, Gibbs and Jordan which she'd given him a copy of, Abby looked up at him enquiringly, "You put that new one up pretty quick."

She'd also taken the photograph out of the album and it was now on her bookshelves. In a way, it had been one catalyst for the change in their relationship when Gibbs had seen it in her apartment the previous weekend.

He glanced over to where she was looking. "Yup, it's a good photo..." He paused before continuing, "Jordan looks real nice."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him, seeing the smile lurking at the corner of his mouth and fighting her own. "Yes, she does... she's a lovely lady and I really, really like that photo."

Now the quirk of a smile was a full on grin. "I'm in the middle of two beautiful women, what's not to like?"

Abby giggled, rolling her eyes at his teasing. She moved around on the couch until she could snuggle in under his shoulder... fidgeting until she'd 'arranged' him again, conscious of his amused gaze as she wiggled against him before settling down. "God, you're such a comfy pillow. I could stay here all day."

He snorted and they lay quietly for a while, his fingers ghosting up and down her back lightly, occasionally nuzzling into her hair and pressing kisses to her head. Despite her best attempts to stay awake, his warmth and nearness, his comforting strength all combined to have Abby nearly dozing off again when his voice startled her.

"How long?"

She shifted slightly to focus blurrily on his face. "Hmm?"

He glanced down, hesitating. "You said last night you'd wanted to use me as a pillow for a while." He looked away for a moment as if thinking how to continue before snagging her gaze again. "How long?"

Her eyes widened before she averted her own eyes, tracing random patterns on his chest, winding the grey hair round her fingers as she bit her lip. "A few years."

He cupped her jaw and tilted her head up so he could see her expressive eyes. "Years?" Gibbs repeated, surprised. "How many...?" He trailed off, not sure if she'd appreciate being pressed on the subject.

"How long since I've wanted to jump your bones or how long since I've loved you?..." Abby hesitated before continuing, "Umm, well, you had me on my first growled, what do you got, Abby?" she deepened her voice in her usual fairly accurate imitation of him.

A smile tugged at his mouth. "If I remember right, the first time we met, you threw me out of your lab, after getting in my face and yelling that science couldn't be rushed."

From day one, Abby had been one of the few people who wasn't intimidated by him. Whereas others would run from his temper, she always managed to hold her ground when it involved her work... and as their friendship had grown, in her personal life as well. She was one of the few people he didn't easily intimidate.

"Well, it was a close run thing between jumping your bones or throwing you out of my lab... or jumping your bones and _then _throwing you out," she smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest, before admitting quietly. "How long I've loved you? I guess since Mexico."

Abby couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when what she'd felt for Gibbs had morphed from attraction to love. When he left for Mexico, it had maybe brought that out in the open more readily but it was something Abby had been feeling long before then.

And over the years since then, she'd gone through a heartbreaking gamut of emotions... sadness, longing, despair, loneliness... never really believing she'd ever have what she wanted. And to finally have him now was overwhelming.

"Aww, Abbs..." Gibbs swallowed round a sudden lump in his throat. Ever since returning from his retirement, he'd felt guilty at how much pain he'd caused Abby by leaving.

She'd already invested a lot in their relationship by being willing to wait for him for so long. How much she'd suffered over the years, how miserable and lonely she'd been not only mirrored what he'd gone through, but he felt humbled by how long she'd loved him.

Her voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Marine," Abby reached up to run her fingers through the short hair over his ears, feeling him shiver slightly at her soothing touch. "It's okay. I understand why you had to leave... it hurt at the time but I realized pretty quickly how much you needed to get away."

"It was never about getting away from anyone here... from you." He cupped her face, stroking a thumb gently over her cheek.

It had been about trying to find himself again, trying to come to terms with the loss of his girls all over again, to remember who he was and what he wanted out of life... and for Mike to finally get it through to him that he wouldn't find that on a beach in Mexico.

Her quiet voice drifted into his ear as he leaned into him. "I understand, really I do, Jethro. I actually had a harder time when you came back and went away again," she revealed, not sure how honest she should be.

At the time, it had felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. It had taken a long time for her to understand... not why he'd gone in the first place. No man should have to live through losing his family twice, but what she'd struggled with at the time was the fact that he'd come back to save Ziva and then left again, without a word.

But that was all in the past and raking it over now wouldn't do any good and simply ran the risk of him taking more guilt onto his shoulders. Gibbs was too good at doing that, whether it was deserved or not.

Abby saw no point dwelling on something that was over now, but she was torn between shrugging this off or being open with him. She didn't want to hold anything back in their relationship... they needed to start off on an honest footing from day one.

"Never meant to hurt you," he told her quietly, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers.

"I know..." Abby reached up to grasp his face gently, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And it's okay, really it is. And who knows what would have happened if you'd have stayed. You weren't ready for us to help you. I can see that being with Mike was what you needed."

"It was then," he conceded, softly.

As much as it had been difficult at the time to come to terms with the fact that she couldn't 'fix' him, Abby understood why had to leave. He was looking after himself and his sanity, and if he hadn't done that... with Mike's help... then Gibbs might not have come back to them all as the man they remembered... the man they all loved.

"And remember what you said yesterday, about not starting this... starting us, with regrets? Well, that holds good for you too... don't." She kissed him tenderly, nuzzling against his nose.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he admitted, a slight smile lurking at the corners of his mouth, taken aback yet again by how generous and forgiving Abby could be... even when he was fairly sure he didn't deserve it.

"Well, then..." she poked him in the chest. "I agreed with ya then and I still agree with ya now, so just don't start, okay?" They couldn't look to the future if they were forever looking back and regretting the past... constantly going over 'what ifs'.

He bumped her nose. "Okay, bossy."

Abby made to tickle him again and Gibbs grabbed her hands, pulling her close and wrapping her up so she couldn't move and she chuckled into his chest, nuzzling into him.

They lay quietly for a while and Abby gradually felt the residual tension leave his body, his hands running over her back, the touch seeming to soothe him as much as it did her.

When his voice sounded next, it was low and so quiet she could barely hear him. Wanted you for a long time, Abbs, but... realized how much when Mawr..."

"Oh, Jethro," she whispered.

"Then I..." he swallowed and paused before finding his voice again, "I forgot what you meant to me. Took me a while to remember again when I came back. Then... you were involved with Marty."

He remembered the slow realization that crept over him after he'd returned from Mexico, how the pull of Abby was stronger than it should have been if she'd been simply a friend and colleague. He remembered how much he'd been drawn to her... how his memories of their friendship and of the time they'd spent together had gradually returned to him. And how it had gradually snuck up on him just what she meant to him... and by then it was too late.

"And then you were with Hollis," she reminded him quietly. She'd seen the attraction and chemistry between Gibbs and Hollis and even being with Marty didn't stop her longing for Gibbs. But she'd thought then that Gibbs didn't... would never... think of her that way.

The timing just wasn't right for either of them at that time

"Yeah, I know." He gazed off into the distance, remembering that time.

He still regretted how he'd hurt Hollis. How he couldn't be what she needed... but even without Abby in the background reminding him of what he wanted but couldn't have, he'd known deep down that it would never have worked with Hollis.

It had started off well enough... Hollis had given him space. She had her own life and didn't push him at first. But as time went on and Gibbs didn't open up to her as Hollis wanted, then the more she pushed for a commitment and the more he backed away... and the more he wanted to run.

"We both missed opportunities but that's over. No looking back, huh? Unless it's for a good reason. We've got a lot to look forward to." She cupped his face, stroking her fingers over the lines of his strong face. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be or anyone else I'd rather be with."

Abby was looking at him with such trust and love, Gibbs found his voice stuck in his throat. She was a strange mixture of accepting him for who he was, accepting his flaws and not trying to change him but at the same time, putting him up on a pedestal.

That worried him sometimes. It was a lot to live up to and Gibbs knew sooner or later that he'd screw up and disappoint her... or hurt her.

There were lots of things Abby didn't know about him... lots of things Gibbs wasn't proud of in his life, and lots of things he didn't regret but didn't want her to know about. He couldn't bear it if one day Abby looked at him with disgust or disappointment. Mexico still loomed over him as much as it had done when he'd first put a bullet in Hernandez.

He shook himself from his thoughts, bending to brush a soft kiss on her lips, breathing into her mouth. "You're all I need too, Abbs."

It was both daunting and comforting to think that this was _it_.

He'd wanted her for so long but now they were together and in it for the long haul. As much as he still found it difficult to accept that someone like Abby would be happy with him, he couldn't deny the love that shone out of her whenever she looked at him... the more she told him with everything she did and said that she wasn't going anywhere.

He trusted her...

He trusted what she felt and what he felt for her. The walls he'd built around his heart had started to crumble and for once, he wasn't panicking about it. His first instinct wasn't to run away but towards this feeling of safety, of being whole again.

It was the most settled he'd felt so early on in a relationship. Usually once he'd satisfied what his body needed, he soon became restless and waited almost with trepidation for his partner to become clingy and want much more than he could give.

They lay cuddled together for a while longer, enjoying the intimacy and quiet, exchanging soft, slow kisses and tender caresses.

Half sprawled on top of him, pleasantly adrift, Abby almost groaned a protest when he nudged her to move. "C'mon, Abbs. Let's get cleaned up. I gotta surprise for ya."

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31: Confessions

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie who was a fantastic help with the next couple of chapters... even if this did start off as only one chapter... blame her, not me *innocent face*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 - Confessions<strong>

After cleaning up and getting dressed again, Gibbs took Abby's hand and led her out onto the back yard porch, watching her expressive face as she took in the changes he'd made.

After a startled gasp, Abby launched herself at him and he caught her in a hug, lifting her off her feet as she squealed. When he set her back on her feet, Abby gave him a beaming smile followed by a smacking kiss, almost bouncing on the spot.

"It's just a chair, Abbs."

Gibbs couldn't contain a fond grin of his own at her excitement, watching her run a hand along the edge of the new addition to the porch, a double chaise longue deckchair.

"Wow, this is so cool and... new?" she asked, looking more closely and amended that as she noticed the evidence of wear and the scuff marks on the legs of the large recliner. "No... not new. But I've never seen this out here before." She glanced over at him, wondering if this was another legacy from Shannon.

He shrugged. "Took it out of storage. Thought ya might like to use it... with me?"

It had been in and out of storage in the basement for years. Shannon had originally bought it when they moved to DC and it had become one of their favorite ways to relax on a warm summer evening. Once the sun moved off the back of the house, they would curl up together, and sometimes it would just be them or they'd spend hours enjoying watching Kelly play in the back yard, sometimes with Maddie.

He'd used it in subsequent years with his other wives, and Stephanie had replaced the worn cushions, but it had been a few years since it had seen the light of day. He'd had no reason to.

Gibbs watched a slow pleased smile curve those full lips. "Oh boy, would I?"

Abby sank down on the deckchair, stretching out full length, smiling up at him. His gaze moved slowly down her body, snagging on the creamy length of her legs, remembering how they felt wrapped round him.

Abby reached out a hand to him, drawing his eyes back up to her face and she raised her eyebrows. "Gonna join me then?"

Gibbs needed no urging and let her draw him down and with her now customary fidgeting, Abby snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

The thought that Gibbs had got this out for her... for _them._.. touched her as deeply as him wanting her to shared his bed last night. He was showing her in lots of little ways how much he was making an effort to include her in his life, that he was willing to share some of the things that linked back to his life with Shannon.

And Gibbs was always a show kinda guy.

He'd always said more with his actions than he ever did with words, and that was fine by Abby. And she might as well face up to the fact that there were going to be loads of these 'Shannon moments' in the future, and she couldn't freak out every time that happened.

Abby sighed, nuzzling into his neck as she wrapped an arm round his waist. "It's comfy... I like it."

He did too.

He wanted it to become a habit again... somewhere they could relax and unwind after work in the summer. But that would involve Abby spending more time here than at her apartment... which he wanted and hoped she did too.

Her amused voice drew him out of his musings. "But can I snooze now, huh?... Coz someone keeps interrupting my attempts to nap."

Gibbs snorted and dropped a kiss on her nose, stroking a hand down her hair. "Go ahead... you're gonna need sleep now coz you're not getting any rest later."

"Oooh... that sounds promising," Abby giggled, enjoying the cocky grin that blossomed on his face, the one that always made her toes curl.

They spent much of the afternoon curled up together on the deckchair, alternating between dozing, and slow, teasing making out, and just lying together in comfortable silence or talking quietly... soaking up each others' presence.

It was a rare quiet day for both of them in their busy lives... the first of many Gibbs hoped.

Later, they set about making dinner together... a task they'd done both here and at Abby's apartment many times, but now with an extra added edge of flirtation and tactile pleasure they were both able to relish and indulge in now whenever they wanted to.

The conversation eventually drifted round to Carol, and Gibbs was reminded of some unfinished business. He'd meant to tackle Abby about it before but he'd been a bit distracted since then... mostly by a gorgeous body not a million miles away from where he was standing.

Gibbs looked over at Abby where she was standing at the counter, happily humming a tune under her breath as she sliced vegetables, while he set about cooking the pasta. "What ya gonna do to Tom?"

Gibbs saw the sudden tension in the way her shoulders stiffened and her hand paused in her chopping. When Abby didn't answer, he prompted. "Abby?"

Abby kept her face averted, eyes on the counter in front of her. "Already done," she mumbled.

Gibbs paused, turning the heat down on the stove and walked over to her, folding his arms and leaning back against the counter next to her, waiting to catch her eye. Abby tensed when he approached but didn't look in his direction, continuing to hack at the vegetables even more vigorously.

He cupped her jaw in one hand and turned her face towards him before asking firmly, "What did you do?"

Abby shrugged out of his grasp, annoyance flashing across her face at his no-nonsense tone and the sudden appearance of his interrogation mask, and made to continue with her slicing and dicing. Reflecting that it may not have been his best move or timing to tackle a woman wielding a knife, Gibbs covered her hand with his own, stilling her movements.

If she'd put herself at risk to get payback for Carol, he'd be pissed.

That's why Gibbs had wanted to deal with the guy himself. Taking risks didn't bother him, not only because he'd had more experience dealing with this kind of crap but intimidating an asshole like Tom wouldn't be difficult.

Eventually feeling the weight of his eyes on her, Abby glanced up at his face and Gibbs held her gaze steadily, raised an eyebrow and waited. She fidgeted as she tried to hold his unwavering stare, recognizing that determined calm glint in his eye. She'd always found him smokin' hot when he was in interrogation mode, but wasn't sure she appreciated being on the end of it. Now she just found it unnerving.

Abby eventually sighed with frustration, knowing he wasn't going to drop it. "Okay... okay." She put down the knife and turned to face him, folding her arms about herself, her mouth set in a stubborn line Gibbs recognized. "I knew from Carol which coffee shop Tom went to each lunchtime, so I made sure I was there on Thursday. So I chatted to him... picked him up."

When Gibbs made to speak, a flash of possessive anger rolling through him, Abby held up her hand to forestall him and Gibbs bit back on his comment as she pushed off from the counter and began to pace.

"Let me finish. He didn't know who I was. He's never met me before and I certainly didn't give Tom my real name. I was even in one of my horrible court suits and my hair was down so I looked nothing like the real me," she gestured down at herself before realizing she was still in his T-shirt and not much else and rolled her eyes at herself.

He swallowed his anger and a stronger reply for now, wanting the full story. "Go on."

Abby eyed him briefly, a shiver going through her at his intense stare before continuing, "Well, he thought he'd scored and I bought him a coffee... and while he was in the head, I managed to slip a good slug of laxative in it." A satisfied grin curled her mouth. "I heard from friends in the same office later that he had a very interesting afternoon."

He stared at her, and Abby could see he was both pissed off and amused.

Gibbs eventually shook his head, frowning as annoyance won out. "You took a risk, Abby... It coulda backfired. What if he'd worked out who you were or figured out you'd laced his coffee."

"But he didn't," Abby protested, building up a head of steam as she continued to pace back and forth, hands gesticulating but not looking at him directly. "He'd have no reason to connect it to me... I didn't give Tom my number. I took his instead and said I'd call him... you know, basic dating 101 precautions. And he's not likely to connect _that_ me with this me and how I normally look, and I'm not likely to go back there so..." She shrugged, feeling stubborn anger beginning to take hold.

His voice was clipped. "Still a risk."

Abby stopped pacing for a moment to fix him with an impressive stare of her own. "Look... I know how protective you are, but you gotta let me deal with things in my own way sometimes. I know what I'm doing, Gibbs. I'm not a child."

_Uh-oh_, calling him Gibbs again... she was definitely pissed.

Her fiery temper and the way it made her green eyes flash and husky voice sharpen had always made him catch his breath in the past and it was no different now, his body reacting in spite of himself.

"Didn't say you were." Why could she not see why he was angry?

Abby stared at him, before softening her voice slightly when she saw the frustration bubbling underneath his annoyance. "Look, I wasn't gonna let him get away with what he'd done to Carol... she's my friend."

"She's my friend too. Said I'd take care of him," he pointed out, his voice tight with anger. It really pissed him off that she hadn't let him take care of it, even after he said he would, and it angered him even more that Abby hadn't trusted him to handle it for her... for Carol too.

Abby huffed in frustration. She'd always been independent and didn't like being made to feel as if she had to ask for help all the time, especially when she knew she could handle it on her own. She didn't want to go to Gibbs for everything. Apart from anything else, he wasn't going to be with her 24 hours a day, and most of the time she wanted to look after herself.

"Yeah, and probably gotten yourself arrested for assault," Abby shot back. "And while I love how you always look after me, and look after Carol, what could you have done that wouldn't have involved physical violence, huh?"

When Gibbs just stared at her with a speaking look, she threw up her hands. "Okay... okay, you'd have probably intimidated Tom with that death glare but I _wanted_ to deal with him... can't you see that? And if you bring up Mikel again, I'm going to head slap you into next week." She turned back to the counter, hoping that'd be the end of it but doubting it would be.

He turned to face her, gripping the edge of the counter, trying to keep his temper under control. "Wasn't gonna but since you have."

She snapped her head round to glare at him. "It's not quite the same... or maybe it is, coz I know damn well you and Tony would've done more than just glare at Mikel. Why d'ya think I didn't come to you both for help at the time, huh? I was trying to protect you both..."

"Protect us?" Gibbs' voice was tinged with disbelief. "We didn't need the protection, Abbs, you did."

"Yeah... and I remember just how Mikel wasn't the kind of guy to be intimidated or easily threatened. Don't you remember?..." Abby spun back to face him, unable to keep still and began pacing again, ticking off her points on her fingers. "He had you, Tony and a Mossad assassin in his place and he still wasn't shaking in his shoes! He was such a nut job... so wrapped up in his own fantasy that he didn't recognize a threat from anywhere else... and that included a hard ass Marine."

When Gibbs made to reply, Abby held up her hand again, anxious to get all this out in one go. "So going to see Mikel would've ended up with it getting out of hand, and I didn't want either you or Tony arrested. I was scared of my boys doing something reckless and getting into trouble," she told him, the distress evident in her voice.

"We can handle ourselves, Abbs," he stated, matter-of-factly. " You know we'd have helped."

"Yeah, I do, of course I do. But I didn't think I needed help... I thought I could handle it and I _was_ handling it, Gibbs. And when I got the restraining order for Mikel, I thought it was over... thought he'd finally _get_ it that I wasn't interested, and for a while it was fine. It worked. It was only that other creep that started him off again." She trailed off biting her lip, taking a deep breath as the adrenaline coursed through her.

What Abby didn't say was that by the time she feared that she couldn't handle Mike, she'd already left it too late to ask the team for help. Their reaction when they did find out about Mikel merely confirmed it... she could still picture Gibbs growling at her in autopsy, demanding why Abby hadn't come to _him_.

Gibbs thought back to Mawr and had to concede Abby had a point... not that he was about to admit that to her.

He'd wondered at the time if the guy had been on something, the way he'd been oblivious of the threat a furious Gibbs, a protective Tony and a coldly angry Ziva posed. He remembered there'd not been a flicker of fear in the guy when usually a combination like that would have had any suspect wilting within minutes. Mawr's obsession with Abby seemed to block out his awareness of anything else, including how close he'd come to having the crap beaten out of him.

Abby's insistent voice drew him out of his thoughts. "So you see, that's partly why I didn't want you feeling you had to deal with Tom... in case it got out of hand. And anyway Tom's not an obsessive stalker nutjob, so I dealt with it and I'm fine... the whole damn thing is just _fine_."

Instead of answering her, Gibbs changed tack, demanding, "Would you have told me what you'd done if I hadn't asked?"

The way Abby averted her eyes gave him his answer even before she replied. "Maybe not... coz I had a good idea how you'd have reacted... and I was right."

He felt the possessive anger rise up and reacted instinctively.

"Ya think I like the idea of ya flirting with anyone else?" She wasn't aware of the presence behind her until he'd crowded her against the counter, arms coming round her body, his voice low and deep right next to her ear. "You're mine, Abbs."

The thought of her flirting with this guy... with anyone... made his blood boil, even if he knew nothing would come of it. It made him want to tear Carol's ex limb from limb... that Abby had thought it was okay to put herself in this situation.

Abby swallowed hard, her anger warring with the way her traitorous body reacted to the possessive growl in his voice and his nearness, and her reply was a murmured, "Yeah, I'm all yours... you know that."

She'd waited years to hear those words from Gibbs, in _that_ voice and preferably growled against her bare skin as he pinned her to the mattress, and now the first time she did, it was in the middle of an argument.

_Way to go, Scuito. _

Trust us... not to do things in a conventional way.

Abby swayed back against him, annoyed with herself that the way Gibbs made her feel was overriding her need to make him see her point of view. Damn her crazy hormones and the way Gibbs could get her all stirred up when for once, Abby wanted her brain to rule her body.

"You must know the flirting didn't mean anything," she protested. "It was a means to an end. But I've still got a mind of my own and you gotta trust me. Are you saying you don't... with something like this?" She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

His hands tightened on her hips as he pulled her back against him. "That's not what I'm sayin', Abbs, and you know it. It's him I don't trust... his reaction. You were all alone there."

Abby turned in his arms and pushed at his chest slightly so he stepped back, needing some space from his overwhelming presence, as she snapped back, "It was a crowded coffee shop in the middle of the day, Gibbs. There were loads of people in there."

"If you didn't want me there, you coulda had Ziva as back-up." Gibbs turned and paced, running his hand through his hair in frustration at not being able to make her see why he was upset.

He wasn't sure how to fix this. He wanted Abby to feel she could come to him with anything.

"It wasn't a case of not wanting you there..." When he threw her a sceptical look, Abby held up her hands, glaring back at him. "Okay, it was but not in the way you're implying... I just wanted to deal with it myself and I didn't think I needed back-up."

"Whether you thought you needed it or not, Abbs... we shoulda discussed it," he burst out, gritting his teeth.

Gibbs paused and dropped his voice, clamping down on his anger only with difficulty, seeing the stubborn set of her jaw and knowing he'd get nowhere like this. He inhaled deeply as he tried to order his thoughts... cursing his usual inability to get the right words out.

"Look, Abbs, I'm not tryin' to smother ya or stop ya but... there's things we should talk about first... before either of us do them." He wasn't blind to the slight hypocrisy in that statement, given how much he kept things close to this chest. He stepped close, resting his hands on her shoulders, snagging her gaze when she didn't pull away from his touch. "And this kind of thing is one of them. You said it yourself... it's a partnership, remember?"

Her reply died in her throat as his words struck home, and she stared up at him. She felt her anger begin to drain away at the worry and frustration she could read in his eyes. "Yeah, I remember..." she admitted, softly.

Abby was suddenly catapulted back to the restaurant and the sight of Gibbs comforting Carol, and how she'd realized in that moment that being together meant her problems and concerns were now his, and how much Gibbs had been prepared to take on everything in her life... all her baggage, just coz he loved her.

It had moved her to tears at the time and now she finally had an inkling of what he'd been struggling to articulate.

She'd thought at the time how she needed to start thinking differently, to start accepting the idea of them as partners in everything... and what had she done? Gone ahead and behaved as if she was still on her own again and didn't need to think of anyone else.

Abby reached up to cup his cheek, feeling him lean into her touch as she murmured, gazing back at him. "I'm sorry... not for what I did. That rat fink deserved it... but I'm sorry for keeping it from you. It wouldn't have stopped me doing what I did but..."

He reached up to cover her hand where it rested on his face, relieved when he saw her gaze turn from anger to concern. "Understand why ya did it... and what ya did, Abbs. Hell, he deserved it. Just... wanna share stuff like that... so I can keep you safe."

Abby heard his voice crack on the last word and suddenly understood all he couldn't say. She knew the guilt Gibbs carried at not being able to keep Shannon and Kelly safe, and could only guess at how much that still haunted him.

"I understand, Jethro," she whispered and Gibbs gave a slight smile at the use of his given name again.

Gibbs tugged her into a hug and was relieved when Abby wound her arms round him. Burying his head in her neck, he inhaled deeply, using her presence and scent to ground and calm him again. He wasn't sure he'd survive anything happening to someone he loved again. That's what made him over-protective and he hoped one day Abby would understand that and accept it.

They stood there for a while, both gradually calming, feeling the tension lessen between them.

"You done with him now?" he asked eventually, knowing he risked triggering her temper again but needed some reassurance that Abby wasn't going to find this guy again, just in case she was recognized.

Abby nodded, tightening her arms round him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, I'm done. You gonna drop it too and not go after him?" She leaned back slightly to snag his gaze.

She just wanted to move on and help Carol do likewise and not dwell on it, coz that creep was not worth it... he was certainly not worth damaging this precious thing she had with Gibbs.

He huffed a short ironic laugh. "Doesn't sound like I need to after what you did to him. What did Carol think? I figure you've told her."

Abby had the grace to look sheepish and bit her lip, a slight smile curving her mouth. "Yeah... she was as annoyed and exasperated as you were... as well as amused."

"Sensible woman." He quirked a smile, shaking his head, lacing his hands together behind her back as she leaned against him. "Remind me not to piss you off, Abbs."

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32: Partnership

**Fathers' Day**

**Chapter 32 – Partnership**

Dinner was a slightly subdued affair but one thing Gibbs had always liked about Abby was that she rarely held grudges after she lost her temper. She'd blow up, get it all out of her system and then be back to normal fairly quickly.

Abby also had a very forgiving nature with people she cared about. She certainly wouldn't walk off in a huff and sulk for hours on end, although the jury was still out on whether she was the type of woman to wield a seven iron. He hoped he wouldn't be finding that one out in a hurry.

It was certainly a change from how his ex-wives handled arguments.

If anything, this evening Abby seemed wary of how he was reacting to their argument, so Gibbs made an effort to just treat it as one of their normal dinners. He didn't want to mar their first weekend together.

He also increased the physical contact between them, trying to reassure her with his touch and close presence that everything was okay... and gradually, he could see Abby becoming more relaxed as the evening went on. Gibbs found himself needing the contact too. And it didn't escape him how he was also handling this differently. Far from retreating after an argument and taking refuge in the basement, he was the one making an effort.

_Only for Abby_, he thought, wryly.

Everything she did and said, and everything they went through together, only confirmed to him just how different Abby was from a lot of his other women, and how much she was worth any amount of effort on his part.

Gibbs was under no illusion that it would be easy. He had too many ingrained bad habits he'd lived with for a long time, and he was sure he'd screw up sooner rather than later... if he hadn't already tonight.

During dinner, Gibbs could see that Abby's mercurial mind was busy processing what had happened. He could almost hear the wheels turning as she thought it through but he could also sense the underlying nerves hovering not far from the surface.

Gibbs knew this was Abby's way of processing things. He'd seen her do it many times before, both at work and with personal problems, and pushing her to talk now wouldn't help.

For such a voluble person, Abby sometimes needed quiet in order to think just as much as he did.

And in the same way Abby knew how to handle him when he needed time and didn't press him to talk, Gibbs knew it was best to leave Abby to work through everything at her own pace. She could read his signals to back off as easily as he could read hers. She'd talk when she was ready.

After they'd cleared up, Gibbs tugged on her hand when she would have headed to the living room. He gave her a reassuring smile when Abby looked askance at him and led her back out onto the porch. Without a word, he pulled her down to curl up on the deckchair again, relieved when Abby snuggled into him willingly, throwing a leg over his and wrapping her arm round his waist.

Even without turning on the lights on the porch, there was enough light spilling out from the kitchen so they could see, and the dimness added to the intimate darkness as he rubbed a hand gently over her back and played with her silky hair.

Abby sighed as she melted against him, soaking up his presence. She knew Gibbs would have picked up on her preoccupation during dinner but she'd wanted time to mull over what he'd said earlier.

She felt simultaneously nervous and wary after their first fight. Not that they hadn't argued before... many times at work and as friends, but now as a couple, it mattered so much more.

She'd never felt this strongly about anyone before. So even when she'd had arguments in her past relationships, none of them had bothered her quite so much. Not that she was okay with hurting anyone but this time, there was a lot more at stake.

Even as she settled against him, her soft curves molding to him, Gibbs could tell Abby was still a little preoccupied by the way she plucked nervously at the material of his T-shirt and traced random patterns on his chest. So he wasn't surprised when he heard her quiet tentative voice.

"I'm sorry, Jethro... " Abby glanced up and stilled his reply with a finger to his lips. "And don't you quote Rule 6 at me. I'd like to think that one at least doesn't apply anymore... not to us anyway."

Gibbs pressed a kiss to her fingertip. "Was gonna say there's no need to apologize. And you're the exception to a lot of rules, Abbs... always have been."

A soft pleased smile curved her lips as Abby rested her chin on his chest, gazing up at him, his blue eyes vivid even in the dim light. "Think we crashed and burned through Rule 12 last week."

He returned her smile. "Ya think?"

A shadow passed across her eyes and Abby bit her lip, smoothing her hand over his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you, Jethro... but I needed you to understand why I did it."

"I do understand." He wormed his hand under her T-shirt and rubbed soothing circles on the bare warm skin of her back.

Abby searched his eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity there, and nodded. "And that I'd do the same thing again if I had to."

Gibbs rolled his eyes before tugging her closer, wrapping both arms round her back and tangling their legs as she buried her nose in his neck. "Yeah, I kinda got that. We're gonna fight, Abbs... you've got a helluva temper... we both have."

He actually found her feistiness hot... always had. He'd had his fair share of fights in all his relationships and had always been drawn to strong women, even if that did make for some spectacular fireworks when things went wrong.

Shannon's calm nature had hidden a temper that was as fiery as her hair and she could make him squirm with just a look but again, she rarely let anything fester. Diane was adept at throwing things and slamming doors when she blew up and could keep that going for days. His last ex, Stephanie and his second wife, Susan could use silences or turn on the tears to great effect, and Gibbs never could cope with crying women.

"At least dinner didn't end up on the walls," he quirked a smile.

After an argument like earlier, at the very least he'd have retreated to his basement out of self preservation and would probably have been banished to the couch for the night.

Abby chuckled, her warm breath washing against his skin as she relaxed against him, feeling the tension starting to leave her. "Now _that_ would be a waste of good food. I'm not even gonna ask which wife that was." When he chuckled into her hair, she raised her head to catch his eye, seeing the amusement lurking there. "Although I gotta say I've been known to throw a few things in my time too, but I'll try not to make it anything valuable."

"Good to know." He paused, averting his eyes to look across the garden and Abby could hear the sudden vulnerable note in his voice. "And I haven't even begun to screw up yet."

Abby ran her fingers along his jawline, feeling the slight catch of his stubble. "You sound pretty sure you will."

"I always do..." Gibbs admitted, shrugging. "I'm a bastard, remember?"

It was her turn to cup his cheek gently in her hand and pull his gaze back to her face. "Hey, never to me..." she whispered. "Not yet anyway. And it seems I'm the one doing a better job of screwing up at the moment."

When Abby lowered her eyes and started plucking at his shirt again, he pressed a kiss to her hair, cradling the back of her head, prompting softly when she let the silence continue, "Talk to me, Abbs."

Abby chanced a glance at his eyes, taking a deep breath as she ordered her thoughts. "I guess I still need practice at sharing... of being in a partnership, y'know. I'm just not used to... er, thinking of anyone else before I do things, Jethro. I've always made my own decisions, ever since I left home... So it's something new for me, realizing that there's someone else gonna be involved in every aspect of my life... but I do want that."

"You sure, Abbs?" He knew he'd have to give her time to adjust but hoped she wasn't having second thoughts.

Abby nodded, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, smiling when he briefly closed his eyes at her touch. "Yeah, I really, really do. It's just taken me a while to get it through my thick head what a partnership means... that it's working through everything together... that it's not just bits and pieces of a life, it's _every_thing... and I wanna share everything." She buried her face in his chest, giggling. "God, I sound like a bad romance novel."

She'd been so busy being annoyed at his possessiveness that she'd momentarily forgotten how much love there was behind it, and with Gibbs it wasn't about controlling someone. All he wanted to do was look after her... perhaps it really was finally sinking in that he'd be there for her, for everything.

He chuckled. "Nah... ya say it better than I could."

"It just means a lot that you'll be there for me... and I do understand why you were upset and angry earlier," Abby acknowledged, with a soft smile. "And you've had more practice at partnerships than I have."

Gibbs huffed a soft laugh. "Huh... had more practice at screwing 'em up, ya mean."

"Oh, I dunno... you seemed to do alright when it mattered." Her smile was gentle and understanding and Gibbs didn't need her to say it to hear Shannon's name on her lips.

"Maybe," he acknowledged, his gaze distant as he remembered, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

And perhaps Abby had a point. However crap he'd been since, there was one time he got it right. But that also came back to the way he looked at partnerships... personal ones anyway.

He and Shannon had had a good partnership in their marriage, sharing both good and bad... once his gentle and incredibly strong first wife had gradually broken down his various walls.

But his subsequent marriages had very quickly felt like anything but partnerships. In the end, it had been like two people running on parallel lines, living separate lives who just happened to exist under the same roof but without sharing a life.

Her quiet voice pulled him back from his memories and he focused on her face, brushing her hair off her forehead. "And it'll take me a while to get used to it, but I do get it now, Jethro... I totally get that I need to start thinking in duplicate... in stereo surround sound and not mono any more." He bit back a grin as he saw the impish smile on her lips and green eyes beginning to sparkle again. "It's just all so new still... see, I never had to think of someone else so much before. So I guess it's gonna take a bit of getting used to..."

"I'm outta practice too," he advised her with a wry grin.

She pressed close again, nestling her head under his chin and burrowing a hand under his T-shirt to splay against the warm skin of his stomach, smiling to herself when she felt the muscles ripple slightly at her touch.

When Abby spoke next, Gibbs had to strain to hear her murmured question. "Will ya stick with me while I try?"

He cupped her face in his hands, tilting it up so he could see her eyes before kissing her softly. "Not going anywhere, Abbs," he promised, his heart warming at the bright smile which spread across her face, her eyes lighting up at his words.

He knew they'd have to work on it and it wouldn't be easy. Both of them had more baggage now than he and Shannon had when they'd first started out on married life together... and he was certainly a very different man now than he was back then.

"Then we'll see if we can work it out together... even if times gets tough?" Abby assured him quietly. She wanted him to know how committed she was to working things through, whatever happened.

"I'll be to blame for the rough times, Abbs..." When she opened her mouth to protest, he hushed her with a finger to her lips, smiling when she pressed a kiss to it. "We'll muddle through," he promised her, pulling her back down again, wrapping his arms more firmly round her body, taking comfort from her scent and presence.

After a while lying quietly together, both relishing the contact, Abby looked up at him with a teasing glint in her eyes and an impish smile curving that full mouth."Soooo... if that was our first fight... when do we get to the make-up sex?"

His grin was wolfish as he rolled on top of her. "How 'bout now?" he muttered against her lips.

Exchanging long, slow kisses which soon morphed into a hunger and need that left them breathless, they soon became wrapped up in each other. Eventually, Gibbs pulled away, braced over her and gazed down at Abby's flushed face, hazy eyes and swollen lips, feeling a surge of want go through him at how beautiful she looked when aroused. "Let's take this upstairs."

He wasn't interested in giving the neighbours a show and given how loud Abby had been last night, the commotion would probably set the local dogs off barking at best and at worst, end up with the cops being called.

Pulling Abby to her feet, he led them indoors and they made slow progress across the kitchen, exchanging teasing touches, eager kisses, and most of their clothing was discarded before they'd even reached the stairs.

Gibbs pulled her back against his chest as she turned to go upstairs and she rocked her hips into him, moaning as his hands slipped up to palm the soft weight of her breasts, her head falling back on his shoulder.

Breaking away from his grasp, Abby reached for his hand, laughing as she backed up the stairs in front of him. When they reached the top of the stairs, Gibbs grabbed her and hoisted her up, grinning as she squealed, wrapping her arms and legs round him as he carried her into the bedroom.

Stopping by the bed, he let her slide down his body, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her slow and deep till she was sagging against him, clutching at his shoulders, his erection trapped between them.

When her eyes opened as Gibbs pulled back, Abby's lazy seductive smile shot straight to his groin. "You gonna move that bed... before we demolish the wall?"

He chuckled, nuzzling her nose. "Good point. I'd forgotten."

She backed away, grinning, heading for the bathroom. "Just be careful of your back... I shall need it later."

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Yes, ma'am."

Gibbs shifted the bed slightly further away from the wall, with Abby making not so helpful suggestions as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, waving her toothbrush in the air as she gestured.

Watching the way his back muscles flexed and rippled as he moved the bed, Abby let her eyes run down the full length of his spine and on over the curve of his ass... feeling a pulse begin to beat between her legs at the arousing sight.

After taking his turn in the bathroom, Gibbs paused as he approached the bed. His erection had softened in the bathroom but taking in the sight of Abby lying naked in his bed sent all the blood rushing south again and he felt himself swelling and hardening rapidly. She had a sheet wound round her body, her emerald eyes enticing him as much as the tantalising glimpses of her curves.

Abby looped her arms round his neck as Gibbs crawled onto the bed, drawing him down into a heated kiss as he pulled the sheet away, groaning into her mouth at the feel of her bare skin as he covered her body.

Long hours of languorous sex followed, the intensity not burning out but dimming enough to enjoy a lazy sensuous exploration. They took their time to savor and memorize each other... hot and needy turning to teasing and tender as if they both sensed the need to reassure one another. As if by going slow, it was as much about cherishing each other, reaffirming their bond after the argument.

Passionate, demanding, almost fierce caresses turned to gentle, knowing touches and feathery brushes of lips against skin that were almost worshipful but nevertheless pushed each other closer to the edge.

He made love to her over and over with his hands, mouth and body until they both fell back sated and exhausted onto the pillows, tangled in the sheets and each other.

Even then, when raging heartbeats and ragged breaths calmed, Gibbs still couldn't keep away from her... wanted to keep touching her lithe form. Lying facing one another, hands followed eyes as he ghosted his fingertips over her pale skin with a barely there, almost reverent touch, raising tingling goosebumps in his wake.

Abby returned the favor, fingers delicately tracing every hard muscle contour, catching on the rough hairs on his skin, sending shivers through him as he indulged her touch.

Eventually, Gibbs spooned behind her, hand sliding round to rest on her stomach, feeling her own smaller hands resting on top of his as Abby pulled his arm more firmly round her waist and entwining their legs. He nuzzled into her hair, pressing kisses to her neck, feeling sleep pulling at him as he wrapped himself around her body... his anchor.

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33: Overwhelming

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: After the trauma of the finale, I needed me some fluff...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 - Overwhelming<strong>

When Abby woke late next morning, her first thought was that once again Gibbs had slipped down the bed... and was still heading south if the warm wet mouth that just closed over her breast was anything to go by.

A soft moan escaped her as she instinctively threaded her fingers through his hair, arching into his touch... her mind rapidly catching up with what her body was already enjoying.

"Morning," she gasped, throatily.

She was greeted by a mumble and squirmed, giggling. "Didn't your mama ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full, Jethro?"

His chuckle sent a vibration rumbling through her breast and a rush of pleasure through her nerve endings, and she clutched more firmly at his head and... _oh god, his tongue_.

Kissing his way back up her chest, Gibbs settled over her, body flush against her own, his weight warm and welcoming. He smiled down at her gently, eyes darkening as Abby slid her arms round his waist to run her fingers slowly over his back.

He began dropping gentle kisses all over her face, triggering a fit of giggles as he dived in to press his lips against the corner of her mouth, nose, chin, throat, forehead, neck... randomly attacking her skin as she squirmed underneath him. When he stilled above her, Abby felt her heart flutter at the laughing grin on his face and the intensity of his gaze.

Gibbs brushed his thumb across her lower lip, murmuring her name, and then his lips were on hers and she lost herself in the heat of his mouth as his large hands cupped her head, fingers tangling in her hair.

His tongue flicked out to lick her bottom lip and she opened to him immediately. Entwining their tongues, Abby suckled on his slowly, his moan vibrating through her. Gibbs continued to map her mouth thoroughly, absorbing the soft sounds she was making in the back of her throat... needy... hungry... mewling... and he kissed her until Abby was boneless beneath him.

Gibbs trailed his fingers slowly down her body, accepting the invitation of her legs falling open. When he slid a finger across her slick folds, Abby gasped and undulated her hips towards him. As he kissed his way to her breasts, Gibbs felt her fingers slide into his hair and smiled against her skin. Abby held his head as he teased and tormented her until she was writhing underneath him, lost in the sensations his talented mouth and fingers evoked.

By the time he'd kissed his way unhurriedly all over her body, Abby was aching for him. But Gibbs seemed in no hurry and the prolonged foreplay made her senses spin, his growled whispers against her skin and teasing caresses rolling through her nerve endings with a searing intensity.

There was almost an element of gentle desperation about the way he worshipped her body, perhaps as conscious as she was that they'd be apart for days.

When his mouth moved between her legs, his tongue replacing his fingers, Abby tilted her hips towards his face, gasping as her head fell back against the pillows. His large hands grasped her hips, stilling her movements as he tasted her, the suckling caresses and long swipes of his tongue sending sparks of pleasure across her vision.

When Gibbs eventually slid back up her body, Abby felt as if her skin was on fire, the friction of his body making her more than a little frantic to have him inside her. Abby pulled him closer and he willingly settled himself between her legs and she moaned as the hot length of him pressed against her.

When Abby wrapped a long leg round him, bucking up and trying to urge him inside with a gasping cry of his name, Gibbs grinned and held himself just out of reach. He waited till he caught her gaze, running a lazy hand gently over her hip, acting as if he had all the time in the world, and pretty soon Abby was torn between either growling at him or begging.

He was right _there_, poised at her entrance but still he held back, the only clue to the strain he was under the way his arms trembled with the effort of keeping still above her.

Grinning down at her, Gibbs nudged himself slowly inside, watching Abby's eyes go wide in her flushed face, hips rising as he sank into her, all the way in one long deep thrust.

Breathing heavily, they held one another as Abby adjusted to the feeling of fullness and Gibbs let the incredible feeling of her warm heat surround him... feeling every pulse of sensation rippling through him.

Gibbs buried his head in her neck, groaning as her arms wrapped tightly round him, a breathy moan drifting into his ear. He nuzzled the soft skin, biting down gently where it curved into her shoulder, laving it with his tongue to soothe the slight sting. Her head arched back into the pillow, exposing the smooth column of her neck and he licked his way over the creamy flawless skin.

Weight braced on his forearms, his lower body pinned her to the mattress while one hand tangled in her hair and Gibbs watched as a whole range of emotions skittered across her expressive face. Abby shivered at the intensity in Gibbs' stare, his eyes glazed with need, feeling him pulse and throb inside her and she clenched her internal muscles, smiling in satisfaction as he muffled his groan in her shoulder.

He finally began moving _oh so_ slowly, rocking gently inside her, gradually withdrawing almost all the way before sinking back equally unhurriedly. The yielding heat of her body caused every synapses in Gibbs' brain to fire, and he was forced to still at the end of each stroke as he struggled not to come undone.

Even after only just over a day in bed with Abby, he'd discovered how tactile she was, how responsive her body was to his touch... how much in tune they were physically. Her moans were increasing in volume, rippling through his nerve endings and Gibbs nuzzled her, kissing her softly, hands cupping Abby's face as he moved achingly slowly within her.

The sounds she was making... soft groans, gasping whimpers of his name and needy cries... were playing havoc with his own control.

Her legs rose to wrap strongly round his waist and his mouth hovered over hers, their breaths mingling, and she pulled his head down into a kiss. Abby moaned into his mouth as his hands worked their magic on her skin, her pulse racing as they whispered soft murmurs of encouragement against each other's lips.

Even now when Abby tried to hurry him along, Gibbs slowed the pace, shushing her with deep kisses and soft touches, pinning her to the mattress and eventually Abby stopped trying to rush him... letting him take control. A rising tide of pleasure swept her away until she was a quivering bundle of nerve endings beneath him, astonished by what Gibbs was making her feel.

She was more aroused than she could ever remember.

Abby felt almost undone by the sensations rippling through her... captivated by the feel of his body moving against hers... _in_ her. She'd never felt so connected to another person in her life, and felt as if she were almost floating... warmth slowly spreading through her body like a liquid wave, his scent surrounding her as his large body swamped her completely.

The fact that this was _Gibbs _meant her emotions were close to overwhelming her... that everything she wanted was right _here_.

Abby tangled a hand in Gibbs' hair, her entire body tingling as she reacted almost helplessly to the steadily building gentle rhythm that seemed to take forever. But Gibbs still refused to be rushed and Abby began to wonder just how much more she could take.

The world outside ceased to exist until all Abby could feel were the sensations that surged through her with his every thrust, her body squirming beneath him.

Abby could feel the edge beneath her but his slow rhythm wasn't enough to push her over... just enough to drive her out of her mind as she strained to reach it, and Gibbs kept her poised there.

When the edge finally crumbled beneath her, it was a prolonged pleasure so intense, Abby began to tremble... waves coursing through her, leaving Abby wrecked and shaking, clinging to him.

Abby buried her face in his neck as she cried out his name, so far gone her head was spinning, her heartbeat impossibly loud in her own ears as she gasped for every shuddering breath.

She was vaguely aware Gibbs had changed rhythm, shifting her leg higher round his back and as he slid even deeper, she felt an aftershock spasm through her, crying out.

Gibbs felt her clench around him again and picked up speed, letting his own release begin to build with the change of pace. He pinned her down, plunging into her faster... harder... deeper... lost in his own haze of raw sensation.

His hips snapped against hers erratically and he sank as deep as he could, so there was no telling where she ended and he began. Gibbs gasped and shuddered through his own orgasm, moaning her name into her shoulder as he bit down on her soft skin, almost grinding her into the mattress.

When Gibbs became aware of his surroundings again, he was collapsed on top of Abby and her fingers were trailing lightly across the expanse of his back.

The room was filled with gasping breaths as they lay there, heartbeats gradually slowing, unable to move as the sweat cooled on their skin. Their bodies were still connected, his welcome weight pinning her down, his breathing warm against her shoulder as aftershocks quivered through them both.

And suddenly the memory of warm pleasure, sheer aching need and dizzying sensations combined with an onslaught of intense emotions that rushed in... love, desire, joy, happiness, ecstasy, contentment... and for Abby, it was overwhelming.

Abby suddenly found herself shaking uncontrollably and Gibbs pressed even closer, hands in her hair as he nuzzled her face, pressing tender kisses to her skin, murmuring her name.

When Gibbs felt Abby still trembling against him and heard her breath hitch in her throat, he cupped her face, tilting her head towards him... and his heart tripped in his chest as he saw green eyes swimming with tears which spilled over and down her cheeks.

"Abbs... what's wrong?" He could feel panic encroaching and immediately made to pull back.

With a gasped, "No," Abby grabbed his shoulders, stopping him moving away with warm, comforting hands.

Abby clasped his face, pulling him down, whispering against his mouth in between a series of tender, reassuring kisses. "No, don't, Jethro... I'm really okay. _God_, I'm more than okay. That was just totally _incredible_... overpowering." She struggled for words, smiling against her tears as he gently stroked her face, staring at her intently. "Everything just came rushing in all at once... and I guess it overwhelmed me a bit... a _lot_."

Gibbs rested his forehead against hers, swallowing past a lump in his own throat at the depth of feelings he could see shining in Abby's eyes, and was finally able to murmur her name.

Abby nuzzled his face, smiling gently as she sniffed back her tears. "No one's made me feel like that before... You rock my world, Jethro."

Abby was hardly a novice in bed... or against any horizontal or vertical surface, come to that, and she was never usually this passive during sex. But all the men she'd been involved with recently had been more about relieving an itch. There'd been very little tenderness involved in the fast and raw couplings she'd sought out over the past couple of years... and no one had ever made her feel as Gibbs did.

Abby wrapped her arms round his shoulders to keep him close, not wanting to lose contact. Gibbs buried his face in her neck, shifting slightly to his side as he slipped out of her so his full weight wasn't crushing her.

Gibbs gathered her close and they lay quietly, tangled together. Drifting in a post-coital haze, Abby fought against the desire to fall asleep in his arms, not wanting to miss anything of their last morning together for a few days.

His strong hands stroked her back and played gently with her hair, and Abby returned his light caresses as they gazed at one another. She loved the relaxed look of Gibbs after an orgasm, his posture comfortable and the lines of his face eased, his mouth curving in a smile more readily, his blue eyes unguarded and so warm.

She was loving this look at the real man underneath all those masks and behind the walls. And every day Abby fell a little bit more in love with him.

Abby ran her fingers over his lips, suddenly feeling her emotions threatening to overwhelm her again. Gibbs must have sensed it as he pulled her close, wrapping her up snugly in his arms, pressing kisses to her face.

"Mine," she whispered against his neck, breathing him in.

His arms tightened around her, an intense surge of love washing through him, hearing the echo of his words from yesterday. And there was only one answer he could give... only one Gibbs wanted to give.

He nuzzled into her hair, murmuring, "Yours."

The part of his soul that had been lonely since Shannon died wanted to lose himself in that feeling, and never let Abby go.

Gibbs heard her breathing hitch again and Abby buried her head in his chest, clutching him almost desperately as her heart felt squeezed in her chest at his words, tears welling up again.

Gibbs rocked her gently as she calmed and when Abby raised her head, she gave him a self conscious, almost shy smile. Gibbs wiped away the moisture on her face with his thumbs, pulling her in for a tender kiss. "Not sure I'm supposed to make you cry, Abbs."

She gave him a shaky laugh, pressing a kiss to his chest. "I know, I'm being silly. I'm just so happy... _you_ make me happy."

"That's kinda the idea." Gibbs felt fairly overwhelmed himself with the evidence of the depth of Abby's feelings for him. He still found it hard to believe Abby felt this way about him... coz he sure as hell didn't deserve it.

Abby wiped at her face, pushing her hair off her face as she settled back into his arms. "Look at me, I must look a total wreck... _and_ I'm spoiling our morning... our last one for a few days."

"Nope, you're not. And you're beautiful... always are." Gibbs pressed a kiss to her hair and felt her lips curve against his skin as she tightened her arms round him.

They eventually dozed for a while, taking comfort in each other's presence, waking again for a leisurely shared shower. Drying off, Gibbs pulled on jeans and a T-shirt and sat on the side of the bed to enjoy the view of Abby getting dressed for her trip and putting on her war paint.

As Abby passed him, Gibbs snagged her arm and pulled her towards him, sliding his arms around her waist to cup her ass, squeezing gently. Abby giggled, looping her arms round his shoulders, kissing him before burying her nose in his wet hair as she stood between his legs.

"This is not getting us anywhere near breakfast, Jethro... or brunch, I guess, seeing how late it is."

Gibbs chuckled against her neck where he was busy kissing and nuzzling his way over the soft skin, not able to keep from touching her. "You noticed that, huh?"

Abby gasped as he suckled her pulse point and grabbed his head to tilt his face back, bumping his nose playfully. "I did... and I'm hungry... starving in fact. You wore me out... again."

He smirked and pulled her close, resting his head against her chest. "Can't have that."

As if to confirm it, her stomach growled and Abby giggled, resting her chin on his head. "See what I mean... gotta feed me before I fade away. Now if you're very good, I'll make us pancakes."

His head tipped back, his grin cocky. "Thought I'd already been very good." He slid his hands down over her ass and onto the back of her bare thighs, feeling her shiver.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Oh god, yeah... _really_, really good." She swayed against him again, her body reacting to his touch with a mind of its own again. She nuzzled against his face, kissing him slowly. When the kiss came to a natural end, she sighed against his mouth. "It's gonna be lunchtime at this rate... move it, Marine!"

Gibbs released her and held out his arms, shrugging as if to protest his innocence. "Hey, I'm not stoppin' ya."

Abby laughed and pushed at his chest and Gibbs let himself fall back onto the bed, grinning as he leaned on his elbows. He watched for a bit longer as Abby pulled her hair into her customary neat pigtails, before heading downstairs to start the coffee.

When Abby joined him in the kitchen, she insisted on making good on the offer of pancakes for breakfast. All too soon for Gibbs liking, the time came for them to leave, to drive Abby to the airport for her flight to New York for the conference.

Gibbs brought in the second case from the car that she'd packed on Friday so Abby could transfer some of her things to it. Waving her lipstick in one hand as she approached him, Gibbs eyed Abby with wary amusement.

"I'm not gonna be able to do this at the airport, so I thought I'd say a proper goodbye now." She looped her arms round his neck and pressed close for a kiss, which he returned eagerly.

Gibbs began backing her towards the nearest wall, the kiss rapidly turning hungry. He steadied them against the wall when they broke for air, leaning their foreheads against each other as they tried to calm down.

"Gonna miss you," she admitted somewhat nervously, pulling back slightly to gaze at him.

Abby doubted Gibbs liked clingy women and she felt slightly ridiculous as it wasn't her style either. But as much as Abby was looking forward to this conference, the thought of not seeing Gibbs for the next few days wasn't a pleasant thought.

He pulled her close again, nuzzling her cheek and cupping her neck. "Same here, Abbs."

Abby hesitated but Gibbs sensed it and squeezed her neck, whispering her name against her hair to encourage her and she murmured, "I've had a really good time this weekend, Jethro." It was totally inadequate but she found it hard to find the words to express how she felt, and especially the intensity of this morning.

"First of many," he assured her, his voice warm.

"I like the sound of that." Abby wrapped her arms round him, nuzzling into his neck, trying to memorize the feel of him before she had to let him go.

"Though we might not wanna repeat that fight every weekend," he said, wryly.

Abby chuckled. "Fair point, although it was good... I mean, not good good," she hurried on when his mouth curved in a slight smirk. "But it was good we thrashed it out, y'know... got it all out there coz it's important we can trust each other to not let things fester... and especially not let things damage this..." she gestured between them, suddenly not sure what word to use to describe them. "...thing that we've got, coz it's so precious, so important... and you do trust me, right?" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Gibbs smiled before kissing her softly. "Yeah, I trust ya, Abbs." It wasn't Abby that was the problem... he always ended up being the difficulty in any relationship.

"Gonna throw a welcome home party when I get back?" she asked with a teasing glint in her eyes, wanting to take the emotional temperature down slightly lest she freak him out.

"Uh-huh... party for two."

TBC...


	34. Chapter 34: Leaving

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: the rainbow thing in this one happened to me... and it was spooky.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 - Leaving<strong>

Abby shifted in her seat so she could watch Gibbs as he drove to the airport for her to catch her flight to New York. As her eyes ran over his familiar handsome features, she thought back over their first weekend together.

As much as Abby knew she loved Gibbs, her reaction to him... both physically and mentally... had astonished even her.

It may have been a reflection of the years she'd spent longing for him, and of the honeymoon period in any relationship but she doubted she'd ever get enough of him... in and out of bed. It felt like Gibbs was the centre of her world right now and that was both thrilling and daunting.

Even just looking at Gibbs like this, Abby could feel her body reacting to his sheer presence and her heart tightened in her chest as her feelings welled up again. So here she sat... trying to take in everything about him before she left... as if she hadn't already memorized everything about him.

Abby was startled out of her thoughts when Gibbs glanced over, catching her staring.

_Busted._

She gave him an unrepentant cheeky smile, "Just doing an inventory... in case I forget what every gorgeous inch looks like... y'know, in case my memory goes in the next few days."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, shaking his head and Abby giggled when she saw the tips of his ears turning red. "Ring me when you get there?" he stated, changing the subject.

Abby rolled her eyes, smirking. "Yes, dear."

It was actually quite adorable the way Gibbs showed his protectiveness sometimes. She knew he wasn't trying to smother her and cramp her style... he just worried. He was a fusspot... a mother hen, and she bit back a grin at the thought of calling him that.

"Does it start tonight or in the morning?" he asked.

"Well, there's a hello get together tonight... y'know, a sort of drinks and meet and greet kinda thing," Abby told him enthusiastically, warming to her subject. "It'll be the rubber chicken dinner tomorrow night... a formal thing where I gotta dress up. I wish these guys who organize these things would realize that scientists are happier with a beer and shooting a round of pool. But it'll be totally great to see some friends again... colleagues I haven't seen for a few years, and some of the papers that'll be presented are _really_, really important. Been waiting for them for ages. Although the keynote speech will probably send everyone to sleep. The guy's brilliant but he's gotta be the most boring speaker this side of the eastern seaboard."

Gibbs glanced at Abby, smiling at her almost bouncing in her seat. "Excited?"

"Yeah, and maybe a little nervous too..." Abby admitted, smiling ruefully. "It's been a while since I spoke in front of that many people... you remember that conference I attended in Chicago the other year?" When Gibbs nodded, she went on. "Well, that was the last time I guess... other than presenting stuff to everyone at work. I mean, I'm not nervous of the material... the science totally _rocks_ but I'm just out of practice at presenting to large groups."

"You'll be fine." He threw her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I know... I'll get in my stride and they won't know what's hit 'em," she grinned. "I'll look over my presentation tonight and fiddle with it... and then fiddle some more... and then probably some more. I'm sure there's a gene for over-fiddling... coz I've got it."

Gibbs chuckled. "When d'ya speak?"

"Tuesday morning... which is kinda cool coz last time they gave me the post-lunchtime spot..." she rolled her eyes, smiling, "where unless you're _really_ loud or... blow something up in the middle of your presentation..." she paused for a moment, head tilted, "which I really oughta remember for next time... anyway, everyone takes a nap after lunch."

"I can't imagine anyone going to sleep with you up there, Abbs." And there was a part of him that wanted to see her commanding that stage and being given the recognition she deserved by her peers, even if he wouldn't understand the subject matter.

"Aawwww, that's so sweet, Jethro." Her pleased smile turned mischievous. "What, even when I ramble on a bit?"

"I'd listen to ya," Gibbs assured her. "Might not understand most of it but I'd listen."

Abby cocked her head, considering. "Are you saying you enjoy my ramblings?"

His lop-sided grin broke out. "If I say yeah, am I gonna regret it at work?"

"Hmm, maybe..." she giggled, nodding. "Actually..." she trailed off.

"What?" Gibbs prompted, glancing at her, seeing the sudden nerves and marvelling again at how quickly her self confidence could take a nose dive.

"Well, I think McGee and Ducky, and maybe Jimmy, are gonna watch my presentation on a podcast after work on Tuesday," Abby explained. "If you guys don't catch a case of course."

"A pod-what?"

Abby chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh Jethro... you're a lost cause. Okay, think of a podcast like a video of my presentation but uploaded onto the internet so anyone can look at it. So if you wanted..." she hesitated, biting her lip. "I dunno... it's okay, I know it's not your thing." Abby shrugged, looking down at her hands.

Gibbs spared a hand from the wheel and covered hers, squeezing in reassurance. "Wanna hear ya, Abbs. See they treat you right."

He'd always been proud of what Abby had achieved in her career and despite the majority of the conference, and her presentation, going straight over his head, he'd have liked to have been there to support her, to see the recognition she got and share it with her. Seeing her on screen would have to do.

Her bright smile lit up the car and she brought his hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles. "I'd like that too, very much... Well, I guess the boys are gonna watch it in my lab... so you could sneak up on them in there if you like?"

He tilted his head in acknowledgement, a small smile curving his mouth.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the airport parking lot, Gibbs killed the engine and turned to face Abby, taking in the sight of her sitting there, as if he was going to be saying goodbye for longer than a few days. He told himself it was silly to be feeling this way... to be missing her already.<p>

Gibbs slid a hand round the back of her neck and pulled her towards him to kiss her gently, slowly, absorbing her contented hum into his mouth. When Gibbs drew back, Abby stopped him moving away completely, cupping his face and tracing her fingertips lightly over his face as she stared at him.

She found herself very reluctant to get out of the car and leave this private bubble they'd created for themselves ever since Friday night and The Kimmie.

When Gibbs quirked an amused eyebrow, Abby blushed and ducked her head, averting her eyes from the vivid gaze which seemed to read her mind. But Gibbs was having none of it and tilted her chin up, giving her an understanding smile before leaning forward to kiss her again.

When they broke for air, Abby whispered against his mouth. "Guess we'd better get this show on the road before I start to fall apart again."

* * *

><p>Abby linked her arm through his as they made their way into the airport, Gibbs carrying her case. He stayed with her all the way through to the departure lounge. Abby glanced up at him as her flight was called, knowing Gibbs wasn't a PDA kinda guy. She thought she might be able to get away with a hug though, thankful they'd already set a habit of doing that in public and doubly thankful she'd thought to enjoy a private goodbye with him at home and in his car just now.<p>

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than Gibbs tugged her into a warm hug. Abby wrapped her arms around him tightly and felt Gibbs press a lingering kiss to her cheek close to her ear, making her shiver. Abby pressed as close as she could, almost wanting to brand herself to his front. She felt Gibbs bury his nose against her neck briefly, inhaling her scent as if memorizing her as much as he could.

Pulling away, Abby gazed up at him, smiling. "I'll call you later," she promised in a whisper before turning away.

Gibbs watched Abby as she headed for the departure gate, smiling inwardly as she turned, signing _I love you_ in his direction_._ He signed it back and saw a wide beautiful smile break out on her face before Abby turned away, vanishing through the door.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs returned home, he headed straight for the coffee pot and didn't even try to hide a laugh when he saw the little bear... Gunny... sat in front of it.<p>

Gibbs moved him out of the way, feeling slightly ridiculous as he said, "Looks like it's just you and me, kid."

Shaking his head at himself, Gibbs drank his coffee at the table while he read the paper, conscious of the quiet of the house settling around him. It was usually something he welcomed but there was something uneasy about it this time... the silence crowding in on him instead of soothing him, as if the house itself was already missing a warm part of itself.

It was a little like he was feeling right now.

Gibbs spent some time in the basement settling his mind and by the time he returned upstairs, he was feeling better, and spent the rest of the evening reading on the couch.

There was little question of where he'd spend the night but he did make a trip upstairs to at least change the sheets for when Abby got back. Gibbs hesitated, telling himself again that he was being ridiculous but brought one of the unchanged pillows... Abby's... downstairs. At the very least, Gibbs thought it might help him sleep if he let Abby's scent wash over him, as he had last night when he'd slept holding her.

By the time Abby called during the evening, Gibbs was stretched out on the couch in his sleepwear, his head resting on her pillow. He grinned when he saw the caller ID, but still answered in his customary fashion, hearing her familiar husky voice.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself..." he responded. "How'd it go?"

Gibbs listened as Abby eagerly told him about the welcome 'meet and greet' drinks and which friends she'd met that evening. He could hear the bounce in her voice as Abby recounted her day and stretched out, settling more comfortably against the couch as he let her voice wash over him.

"Oh, before I forget, one thing was kinda hinky today and so cool too. On the journey from the airport, there was this _humungous_ rain storm that had just cleared the city and a totally spectacular rainbow was stretched across the freeway, and one end of it was _right_ on the road... can you believe that?" He grinned at the infectious excitement in her voice. "So the cabbie had to drive right through the end of it. How cool is that? And kinda spooky too. Any minute I expected the cabbie to drive down a yellow brick road to get to the hotel."

He chuckled. "There's no Mr Lion on the guest list is there?"

Abby giggled in response. "No, but if one of the waitresses is called Dorothy, I'm outta here."

Gibbs threw his head back and laughed, marvelling again at just how Abby could lift his mood in just a few minutes.

"You gonna restrain yourself from terrorizing the temp in my lab tomorrow, Jethro?" teased Abby.

"Depends what we need, Abbs," he told her, firmly. "Haven't got time to waste."

"I know but she's very good at her job, y'know," she pointed out, reasonably. "And I'm runnin' out of excuses to the agency that supplies them when they moan at me why no one wants to take a temp assignment at NCIS... despite the overload of hot men in the vicinity."

"None of them are you, Abbs." His voice was a low rumble that made her pulse rate increase.

"Aawwww, way to make a girl feel wanted, Jethro." He could almost see the pleased curve of her lips.

"Oh you're wanted alright, Abbs," he growled. "Where are ya now?"

Gibbs heard the throaty chuckle in response to his question and felt it skitter down his spine, straight to his groin.

He loved her voice and its effect on him was enhanced somehow down the phone... always had been, not that he'd ever admitted it to her. It was as if Abby was whispering in his ear, and now they were together, he'd discovered over the past week just what that voice could do to him when she was whispering against his skin.

"Wellll, Jethro, I'm in my room... one of those soulless, I could be anywhere overpriced hotel rooms with sheets I wouldn't like to black light, and which I'm glad I'm not payin' for by the way..." He closed his eyes as her voice deepened. "And I'm stretched out on a bed that's too small for two people and _way_ too big for one... and I wish I had a large silver fox as a blanket."

Gibbs felt his stomach clench as he could picture her lying there all too vividly... all long creamy limbs and soft curves, enticing green eyes, tousled dark hair and a seductive smile. "Wish I was there too, Abbs. Is this the bit where I ask what you're wearing?"

If anything, her voice dropped further, the sultry tone rolling into his ear as Abby chuckled. "Nothing sexy... although it is sexy on you. Just one of your T-shirts. I, erm, borrowed it."

Gibbs sucked in a breath, feeling his body react. "Sexy enough, Abbs. Wish I was there to take it off ya."

Her whisper was ragged and told him Abby was having just as much difficulty with her control as he was. "Me too, Jethro... me too." She let the silence drift for a few moments before asking quietly. "Where are you?"

He had an idea what she was driving at and cleared his throat. "Downstairs."

"Oh, Jethro..." Her voice broke on his name, her heart aching for him.

"Can't, Abbs... not yet. Bed's too big... too empty."

Gibbs hadn't even considered trying to sleep upstairs. He knew from past experience that he wouldn't sleep well... if at all. And Abby had managed to permeate so much of his life... of him already, even in the short time they'd been together, that he knew it was a lost cause to even try to sleep in his bed.

Abby paused before sighing, her voice little more than a whisper. "I understand... I'll just have to up the back massages when I get back then."

Gibbs smiled inwardly, grateful for her not pushing him, accepting why he couldn't sleep upstairs. She never judged him or made him feel he had to justify what he was doing. She just gave him unconditional support and managed to turn almost everything into a positive.

"I'll hold you to that, Abbs."

The silence drifted for a few moments before he heard her soft giggle. "I feel like a teenager again... when neither wants to be the one to be the first to hang up."

He smirked. "Who's gonna go first then?"

"Or... perhaps we should go together." He heard the rustle of sheets in the background and sucked in a breath as another visual rolled through his brain.

He grinned. "As opposed to coming together, ya mean?"

There was that sex-filled tone again, the one that could tempt a monk. "Well, we've already done that, if you remember?"

Visuals rolled through his head, as he replied. "Oh yeah, I remember." After a few moments, he shook himself out of his thoughts. "Say goodnight, Abbs."

Abby giggled. "Goodnight, Abbs."

TBC...


	35. Chapter 35: Missing

**Fathers' Day**

**Chapter 35 - Missing**

The MCRT team caught a case on the Monday, much to Gibbs' relief, even though it turned out to be relatively open and shut and was solved by the end of the day.

He'd slept poorly the previous night, tossing and turning on the couch, unable to get comfortable. Even after all these years, Gibbs thought he should be used to racking there by now, but his mind refused to stop replaying the weekend, conjuring up vivid images of Abby in his bed, on this couch... wishing she was here now.

Gibbs only managed to find some rest when he wrapped himself round her pillow, burying his face in it, finding her scent soothed him, and finally drifted off to sleep in the early hours.

So Gibbs blamed some of his ill temper the next day on lack of sleep, but was also honest enough with himself that it was as much to do with Abby's absence from both work and his home. The forensics temp seemed efficient enough but no one was as fast as Abby, and the nervous blonde who jumped out of her skin whenever he strode into the lab was just not... Abby.

Gibbs was also pissed at himself. He was acting like a love sick teenager and that wasn't like him. He wasn't a needy guy and was perfectly content in his own company. So he felt ridiculous that he should be in such a bad mood when Abby had only been gone one day. He was sure she'd laugh at him if she knew.

It was also disconcerting to realize how much she'd wormed her way into his life, even in such a short time. Abby had always been a big part of his life even when they were merely friends, but this _need_ for her that was almost a physical ache was unsettling. Maybe it was finally sinking in how much he needed Abby, how key she was to his emotional wellbeing.

Gibbs simply hadn't expected to miss her this much.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a relationship where he'd wanted to spend as much time as possible with someone.

Well, he could... a long time ago.

So on top of everything else, Gibbs felt almost as if he was being disloyal to Shannon's memory by daring to acknowledge the similarity in his feelings for the two women.

He certainly hadn't missed his last three wives in the same way when they were away... in some cases, it had been a relief to be left alone.

So that whole feeling of disquiet had added to his foul temper, which he'd taken out on his team, even though they didn't deserve it. His usual impatience was magnified and head slaps were doled out with more frequency and force than usual... to all of them. His team were soon eyeing him warily, and it gave him a certain grim amusement that each one made an effort to stand just out of reach whenever they gave a sit rep.

The only time Gibbs felt his mood lifting was when a text from Abby at lunchtime had him biting back a grin.

_Was totally right. Keynote speaker zzzzzzz Made it thru by remembering our shower_

By the time Gibbs made it home that night, it was late evening. He'd rung Abby partway through the day to say he'd call after her formal dinner was over.

After working on The Kelly for a while, bourbon in hand, he found himself glancing regularly at a watch that seemed to be going backwards, the time dragging until it was time to call Abby. Gibbs felt a tight knot he hadn't been aware he was carrying unwind as soon as he heard her husky voice, even if her greeting nearly made him choke on his drink.

"Abigail Scuito. Your very own personal sex slave at your service."

"Hope ya checked caller ID, Abbs."

"Of course, Jethro. I don't offer my services to just anybody, y'know." Her low sultry tone was making all his blood rush south at an alarming rate.

"Hope not," he smirked, leaning back against his workbench.

"And I have a surprise for you." The gravelly purr which rolled into his ear made him suck in a breath.

"Uh-huh. Not big on surprises, Abbs," Gibbs admitted, taking another slug of his drink.

"Oh, you might like this one... At least I hope you do. I managed to change my flight... from Thursday morning to Wednesday evening. It gets in very late but it still means I can get back... to DC earlier, if that's okay?" She'd nearly said home and only just stopped herself in time.

He couldn't help grinning. "I'll be there."

"I know it's only a few hours but..." she trailed off, suddenly nervous.

"It's an extra night, Abbs."

His mind was racing ahead. He'd taken the Thursday off already, and they were planning to drive to Jackson on Friday in time for the Fourth of July weekend. So that would be two nights he'd have Abby to himself.

"Yeah, it is," she confirmed, closing her eyes at the sound of his voice. "And I can think of more than a few ways to fill that extra night..."

"Got a few ideas myself."

They talked about her day and she made him laugh with her description of the rubber chicken dinner and the interminable speeches she'd endured that evening. Gibbs found his tension from the day draining away, to be replaced by another kind of tension as the conversation turned to how empty her bed felt.

"I, er... didn't sleep well last night..." Abby confessed. "I think I was missing my large, very comfy and extremely sexy pillow."

She'd missed falling asleep wrapped round Gibbs. And although she'd wanted to attend her conference and had enjoyed it, Abby found her mind drifting off at several points during the day, conjuring up memories of their weekend. At one point, she'd been having a visual of Gibbs in the shower and it had taken several attempts for a colleague to attract her attention and her eyes had refocused on the present.

"Didn't get much sleep either," Gibbs admitted, quietly. "You in bed now?" .

"I am... but I'd much rather be in your bed, so I'll just have to picture you here right now... preferably naked," Abby paused and he could picture the impish smile, "and imagine how you'd react to what I'm wearing."

He laughed softly. "Okay, I'll bite... what you wearin'?"

"Absolutely nothing... and yeah, I know you bite. I'll have to wear a wider collar tomorrow to cover up one large hickey."

The throaty chuckle wasn't helping his control any and he gripped the phone tightly, feeling his arousal increase as Abby went on to whisper down the line what she'd rather be doing right now _with_ him... _for_ him... _to_ him.

His body was responding with a speed and intensity that surprised him... given he could only hear her. But memories of their weekend and how he always reacted to her voice, convinced him that he could one day come just from the sound of her voice.

He decided to wrest back some control and asked, "Where are your hands, Abby?"

He heard her breathing catch as she replied, her voice sliding down his spine, "Where would you like them to be?"

He closed his eyes, conjuring up a vivid mental image and told her.

Whispering commands down the phone, Gibbs heard her soft moans turn to gasps as Abby responded to him. He could imagine all too clearly what she looked like... spread out naked on a bed.

"And where are your hands, Jethro?" she asked him, her Southern lilt intensified by her own arousal.

He chuckled. "Nowhere... yet. Need to concentrate on you first, Abbs... wanna hear you call my name."

He heard her shaky gasp and lust curled through him and he was right there with her in his mind. A longing to touch her rose up, to feel her writhe under him, making him grit his teeth against the temptation to touch himself, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop and he wanted to hear every sigh and gasp she gave.

Abby closed her eyes and let his deep voice wash over her, the low timbre causing a rush of heat through her body. His voice had always turned her on, even talking about the most innocuous subjects, but now with everything Gibbs said he wanted to do to her, it was rapidly pushing her closer to release.

God, she wanted Gibbs here, so she could feel his hands... his mouth... replacing her own fingers.

Her breathing became faster, shallower and she whimpered, her fingers speeding up as she reacted to his growl as Gibbs described how it felt to slide inside her... how warm and wet and welcoming she was. When he told her to let go, Abby couldn't hold back any longer and cried out as she came, neck arching back into the pillow.

Gibbs gripped the phone tightly, listening to Abby gasping his name as she recovered, and he whispered her name to catch her attention.

A throaty satisfied chuckle drifted into his ear. "I hope my neighbors enjoyed that... coz I sure did." She paused and her voice was a smoky drawl when she continued, "And now I think I can sleep."

"Sweet dreams, Abbs," he told her, softly.

"Oh, they'll be very sweet after that. Now, go, Jethro... take your shower and I'll picture you there." If possible, her voice deepened and he felt himself throb with the need to touch. "Imagine I'm in there with you... and that it's me sinking to my knees in front of you... imagine it's my mouth and tongue on you... my hands running over you."

There was a click as Abby hung up the phone and Gibbs stared at it for a moment, his body reacting even more as he conjured up bright green eyes, a seductive mouth and talented fingers.

Gibbs almost ran up the stairs and shed his clothes in record time before stumbling into the shower. It wasn't long before he had one arm braced against the wall as the water beat down on his back, groaning her name as he stroked through an intense release, Abby's image hovering in front of him.

* * *

><p>The next day Gibbs spent most of it in MTAC, much to the relief of his team as they worked on cold cases. His temper wasn't much improved but this time the technicians bore the brunt of it. The previous night, he'd initially gotten off to sleep fairly quickly but woke only a few hours later... all too aware of how empty that couch was. As enjoyable as phone sex was, it only served to emphasize loneliness after a while.<p>

Late afternoon found Gibbs making his way down to the lab, emerging from the elevator to see Ducky and Palmer in front of him heading into Abby's domain.

As Gibbs entered the familiar surroundings, he could see McGee seated at one of the computers in the main area of the lab. McGee glanced towards the entrance, jumping slightly when he spotted his boss coming into the lab behind Dr Mallard and Palmer.

"Hey boss," McGee called out a greeting. "We're just, erm... gonna listen to Abby's presentation from this morning."

"Yeah, I know, McGee. Go ahead."

Ducky nodded a greeting as he and Palmer wheeled extra chairs from Abby's office into the main area of the lab. "Jethro. I fear our Abigail may not approve of us using her lab in such a fashion but with so many of us wanting to watch her, it seems the best spot in which to do it."

"Here we are, guys, dinner is served... oh, hey boss." A familiar voice heralded the arrival of Tony carrying pizza, with Ziva close on his heels carrying coffee. His SFA glanced at him warily as he entered, trying to judge his boss' mood and whether a head slap might be imminent.

Gibbs was surprised to see them both here, but then they were probably as surprised to see him willingly attend a science presentation, even if it was Abby.

DiNozzo did his usual mind reading trick and forestalled any comment, "Wanted to see they treat our Abbs right, boss." Gibbs smothered a smile as Tony used his own words from yesterday. "I won't understand a word of it and neither will our ninja here, so we might miss the middle bit but come back in time for the end... just wanted to give our rock star some morale support... even if it's after the event."

Gibbs nodded an acknowledgement, feeling a glimmer of pride and affection at this display of support for Abby, but it was Ducky who put thoughts into words more effectively, as usual. "I'm sure Abigail will be touched, Anthony. I doubt she will be expecting everyone to be here."

While McGee and Palmer entered into an animated discussion about the subject matter of Abby's presentation, Gibbs watched DiNozzo and Ziva clearing the evidence table and setting down the food and drinks they'd brought.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Y'know, she'll be pissed if she catches ya eating in here."

DiNozzo grinned at him. "Ah, but what Abby doesn't know can't hurt us."

Gibbs shook his head, amused at DiNozzo's optimism that Abby wouldn't guess what they'd get up to in her absence, remembering her words on the subject.

McGee's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I'm just setting it up now, boss. We can watch it on a..."

This time he couldn't resist, and broke in. "Podcast, yeah, I know, McGee."

McGee glanced at him, startled. "Yeah... that's right, boss."

"Way to go, boss," Tony commented enthusiastically. "Abby must be rubbing off on you."

Gibbs met the amused knowing gaze of his SFA and schooled his face not to react.

_So DiNozzo knew or suspected? Wonder how or what gave them away?_

Not that he should be surprised at Tony's perception, and hoped there was a glimmer of approval in his agent's sharp eyed gaze. Tony was very protective of Abby and Gibbs knew his second would have no qualms tackling him if Tony had any doubts about his boss getting involved with his friend. Gibbs was glad Abby had such strong back-up in her corner.

Just then McGee's cell rang and he stared at in disbelief, whispering, "It's Abby... I swear she's got the place bugged. I tell ya, she knows what we're doing."

Tony laughed, "Why are you whispering, McGoo? It's not like she can hear you yet."

Gibbs bit back a grin himself, agreeing with DiNozzo. "Well, answer it, McGee, put her on speaker."

"Hey, Abbs..." McGee did as instructed and greeted Abby, sounding way too cheerful.

"Timmy!... Have you got it set up in my lab yet?" Gibbs heard the teasing note in her voice and saw Tony's grin as they watched McGee almost squirm.

"Erm... yeah, Abby. How did you know we were here?"

"Oh, _please_ Timmy... you think I don't have an alert set up for when my computer is turned on and anyone else logs in, and I know Julie logged off a while back."

McGee smiled, shaking his head. "Shoulda guessed, shouldn't I? Everyone's here, Abby... Ziva and Tony too."

"Aaww, that's so sweet," Abby replied. "You guys are too much. I didn't expect everyone to want to watch little 'ole me. I hope you won't be too bored."

"Might not understand it, Abbs, but wouldn't miss it. Proud of ya," Tony told her firmly, as he began opening the pizza boxes.

"Aw, Tony..."

"Did you enjoy it, Abby?" Ducky broke in.

"Hey, Duck-man!" answered Abby, brightly. "I did, once I got into my stride... and the science totally rocked."

"Then I hope your audience were suitably appreciative," commented Ducky, smiling, an almost paternal pride in his expression.

"They were... it was just so cool," replied Abby eagerly. "And I'm out with a few of the guys tonight for a beer so we can dissect everything... though I've a feeling I'm going to be grilled. I hope you enjoy it too, Ducky. You're making me more nervous now, knowing y'all are watching it."

"I have no doubt you will be superb, Abby," said Ducky, reassuringly. "Mr Palmer and I are certainly very much looking forward to it. And Jethro is here too."

Her voice was slightly hesitant as she called out, "Hey, Gibbs."

"Abbs," he replied, conscious of Ducky's eyes on him, as well as DiNozzo's.

"Has the temp resigned yet?" came the teasing comment after a moment's pause.

"Well, she's still breathing." He resisted the urge to close his eyes as the sound of a throaty giggle came down the line, wishing this were a private conversation.

Tony broke in. "When you back, Abbs? We miss you round the old homestead."

"Well, I won't be back in the lab until Tuesday, Tony," Abby told him. "I'm actually taking the holiday weekend off this time, shocking as that sounds, but the conference finishes tomorrow and I'll be flying back in the evening."

"Do you need a ride home from the airport, Abby?," Jimmy asked with innocent eagerness. "My route home after the med school lecture on Wednesday night takes me right past the airport."

Ducky suppressed a smile as he became conscious of three pairs of eyes suddenly aimed in the direction of his assistant... one indignant stare from McGee, one amused appraising green eyed gaze from Tony as he watched the reaction of the two other men, and the heat from a blue eyed death glare that went sizzling over Ducky's own shoulder aimed at the back of Palmer's head.

Palmer himself was oblivious of the sudden danger to his health and Ducky hoped he wouldn't have to intercede to save his assistant from harm.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Jimmy but I already have my... ride sorted out, thanks." Gibbs hoped he was the only one who picked up on that slight hesitation and the teasing note she'd used on 'ride'.

But a sudden fit of coughing from Tony as he swallowed his coffee made Gibbs wonder if DiNozzo had also picked up on it.

Before Tony could comment, Abby's voice broke in. "Which reminds me... Tony, just make sure you get that cute butt off my evidence table... it's not meant to be sat on." Gibbs swallowed a laugh at the way Tony glanced down at the table he was in fact sitting on.

With a wry smile, Tony slipped off the table and stood up. "You may be right about having the placed bugged, Probie."

Abby went on. "And I swear if you boys get stringy cheese from that pizza on anything in my lab, you won't like the consequences."

Ziva laughed as McGee's hand froze in mid air as it was reaching for a slice of pizza. "I will make sure they clean up, Abby."

"Thank you, Ziva." There was a pause and they could hear Abby calling out in response to a knock on the door of her room. "I gotta go, guys. There's my beer and dinner dates arriving... which'll be a heck of a lot more interesting than the rubber chicken dinner last night, but that's a story for another day. Listen, I really hope you enjoy it and I wanna know what y'all think."

After Abby hung up, McGee started off the podcast, feeding it onto the plasma so they could all watch on a larger screen. Gibbs grabbed a slice of pizza and settled on a stool off to the side so he could watch both the presentation and his team.

After the introduction, Abby's appearance on stage was greeted by warm applause. Her outfit was understated but still unmistakably Abby to everyone who knew her.

Snug black pants, chunky boots and a white shirt Gibbs had seen before which was also a favorite, the close fitting one where the short tie was attached to the shirt pocket as opposed to round her neck. One of her large silver collars adorned her neck and he remembered her teasing last night, allowing himself a fleeting possessive thought that the wider collar was needed and the shirt was buttoned a little higher than normal because of the hickey he'd left on her neck.

As Abby started off her presentation, the screen behind her froze but undaunted, she fiddled with her laptop, smiling at the audience while she worked, and Gibbs couldn't hide a smile of his own at her next words. "I regularly tell a close friend that science can't be rushed and it seems that neither can PowerPoint."

While they ate, Ducky, Palmer and McGee listened attentively to the whole presentation and while Gibbs let his mind wander on the content, he was more than happy to listen to the sound of that smoky voice. Even Tony kept his fidgeting to a minimum, but Gibbs could tell by his face and also Ziva's that they were having as much trouble as he was in following the gist of it. But like him, they stuck it out.

It showed how much they cared about Abby... a close family supporting one of their own.

Gibbs felt a surge of pride at the enthusiastic applause that greeted the end of Abby's presentation, and judging by the sparkling eyes, wide smile and blush on her face, she was pleased too.

McGee muted the feed and turned off the podcast when Abby left the stage, and began shutting down Abby's computer while Ziva and Palmer cleared up the debris of their meal.

Before everyone could disperse, Ducky held his hand up to catch everyone's attention, his gentle voice thoughtful.

"Not only is it wonderful to see our Abigail receive the peer recognition she deserves, I think it is a timely reminder of how lucky NCIS is to have her... how lucky we are that she is part of our family. We all know how many times both the FBI and other private enterprises have tried to tempt her away but she stays loyal to here, for various reasons I'm sure." Ducky didn't glance his way but Gibbs didn't doubt that those last words were directed at him.

"Seeing Abby like this is a salutary lesson I think... and in particular, that we should not take her for granted." Ducky held up a finger to forestall any comments, but Gibbs noticed that his team were all respectfully listening. "I'm not saying that we do but I fear we are all guilty of perhaps under-appreciating Abby sometimes... and also expecting miracles from her far too often... assuming that she will always be here, whatever the hour or the day, to give us the speedy results we constantly demand of her." This time Ducky did glance at Gibbs.

"So perhaps it is good to see that Abby is, as Anthony so succinctly and aptly put it, a rock star in her field." Ducky nodded, before continuing thoughtfully. "But she remains one of the most modest people I know. She rarely feels the need, other than in gentle jest, to remind us of her many qualifications." Gibbs winced inwardly on McGee's behalf at Ducky's gentle rebuke of a habit his junior agent indulged in occasionally.

But Ducky hadn't finished yet. "So I for one will be more mindful when our Abigail returns to show her more appreciation, and I hope that we would all wish to do the same." Ducky looked round as if suddenly aware of his attentive audience, and a calm smile broke out and he shrugged deprecatingly. "My apologies everyone. I did not mean to lecture you all. But after seeing that, I just thought it was something that was long overdue. Mr Palmer... would you like to head back to our domain and see if the paperwork we have been waiting for has arrived?"

Palmer nodded, smiling at his mentor as he left. Ziva smiled and warmly squeezed Ducky's shoulder as she passed, followed by an unusually quiet McGee. Tony paused by Ducky and smiled, "Nicely done, Duck. A timely reminder."

Gibbs waited till he and the M.E. were alone in the lab before clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Well said, Duck. Thanks."

Ducky smiled up at Gibbs as he walked with him to the door. "To be honest, Jethro, it was something I hardly realized I felt so strongly about until I started talking just now. I'm immensely proud of her and I certainly don't tell her that often enough, but I intend to remedy that forthwith."

Ducky stopped Gibbs with a hand on his arm, an amused gentle smile on his face. "And I'll be doubly glad when our Abigail returns because, quite frankly, you have been a bear the past couple of days, Jethro. And if she wasn't coming back home so soon, I would soon be growling right back at you."

TBC...


	36. Chapter 36: Welcome Home

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: M-rated chapter – don't like, don't read. If FFNet suddenly deletes any stories, then please check my profile page, which I'll update with where the stories will be posted in the future. Thanks to Gibbsredhoodie for her reassurances with this chapter and for dumping more bunnies on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 – Welcome Home<strong>

Wednesday evening saw Gibbs at the airport, waiting not so patiently for Abby's flight to land. When he saw her familiar dark-haired pig-tailed figure appear through the doors, his chest tightened at the wide smile that spread over her face when Abby spotted him.

As she rushed towards him, Gibbs marvelled once again that he was the one who could put that joyful smile on her face.

When Abby reached him, dropping her case at his feet, she threw herself at him, arms looping round his neck as Gibbs hugged her back tightly, burying his head in her neck and breathing in her familiar perfume, pressing a brief kiss to her skin.

When Abby pulled back, Gibbs saw her eyes flick between his eyes and mouth as if she wanted to kiss him. But with a teasing smile, she leaned in to merely kiss his cheek... although he still felt a jolt go through him as her lips brushed his skin softly, her cheek nuzzling affectionately against his face.

He had the same urge to kiss her... preferably senseless and pin her to the nearest horizontal or vertical surface but this was neither the time nor the place.

"Let's get outta here." Gibbs picked up Abby's case and wrapped an arm round her shoulders as they turned to go.

Abby slid an arm round his waist, leaning into Gibbs as much as she could, trying to suppress the urge to crawl all over him.

As they walked rapidly in the direction of his car, Gibbs kept glancing at her face, loving the sparkle in her green eyes and the smile curving her full lips.

The rest of Tuesday and Wednesday had passed agonisingly slowly, and while Gibbs had been relieved not to catch a case that would interfere with their weekend plans, working on cold cases only left him more restless. So his temper had not been much improved, as his team would testify.

They'd taken to actively avoiding him by the time Wednesday afternoon had arrived, and he'd been tempted to tie them to their desks to stop them finding increasingly inventive excuses to leave the bullpen.

He'd spoken to Abby on Tuesday night and they'd talked for a while, about everything and nothing, and he'd been able to reassure her nerves when Abby asked if the team had really enjoyed her presentation and weren't just being polite. She'd said she'd been touched that everyone had either sent her texts or emails anyway with their congratulations, and Ducky had also called her, but typical Abby... she still doubted herself.

When they reached his car in a corner of the airport parking lot, Gibbs ushered Abby into the passenger seat before slinging her case in the trunk. As soon as he settled into the driver's seat, Gibbs felt hands grabbing his T-shirt and found himself pulled into an eager, hungry kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back with equal desperation.

When they broke for air, Abby murmured against his mouth, her sultry tone making his heart rate increase. "Hey there, Marine."

Gibbs brushed his thumbs across her cheeks. "Hey yourself."

Abby tugged on his lower lip, teasing with her tongue before tearing her mouth away with a soft moan, resting her forehead against his. "God, I could eat you."

Gibbs chuckled. "They not feed ya on the plane, Abbs?"

"Nothing as tasty as you are," Abby assured him, smiling, bumping his nose playfully. "I'm tempted to drag you into the back seat... coz I don't wanna wait. I really, really need to get you naked... and soon."

"You'll get us arrested." Gibbs slid a hand to the back of her neck, squeezing gently. It was taking all his willpower not to let his hands wander, but he wasn't into giving a show in the parking lot.

"I know..." she giggled softly. "Dark as it is, it'd be just our luck that security would choose now to do a sweep of the parking lot and catch us fogging up the windows. But you know how much I love this car and one day I'm gonna fulfil at least one fantasy, and I'm gonna climb on top of you in that back seat."

Gibbs groaned, eyes closing as vivid images flashed across his mind. "You got that one too, huh?"

"Oh yeah... but as this is _way_ too public, take me home, before I can't control myself," Abby murmured, brushing a feather light kiss across his mouth. Gibbs grinned at her use of the word 'home' and gave her a brief, hard kiss in return before turning to start the engine.

As he drove, Gibbs was conscious of Abby's hand on his thigh as her fingers stroked gently, tantalisingly up and down his leg, a little nearer his groin each time. He shifted in the seat, growling her name, and heard that infectious giggle that only worsened his rising arousal, his jeans growing ever tighter.

Gibbs glanced over at Abby, enjoying the teasing curve of her lips, the desire in her eyes. She knew exactly the effect she was having on him.

"You tryin' to kill me, Abby?"

"Well, that would disrupt the plans I have for you," Abby murmured, virtually squirming in her seat at the intense heat in his eyes. She turned slightly in her seat, drinking in the sight of his face as it was lit by the passing streetlights.

She removed her hand from his leg but couldn't relinquish contact. She needed to touch him, so she contented herself with resting a hand on the back of his neck, playing with the short silver hairs, nailing scraping slightly.

It may only have been just over three days but time had dragged. Despite enjoying her conference, she'd missed Gibbs... even more than she thought she would.

"It would, huh?" Gibbs replied, grinning. He had a few plans of his own... most of them involved taking Abby to bed and not letting her out of it till they had to leave for Stillwater Friday morning.

The look Abby threw him was full of promise. "Oh yeah."

The phone sex Monday night had been hot... and although it had taken the edge off, it had barely blunted her desire for him. She'd replayed their phone sex in her head... in the shower... in her hotel bed on Tuesday evening, her sensitive flesh tingling as she basked in the memory of his warm intense voice.

She'd spent the flight home giving her imagination free rein, so by the time the plane landed, Abby was almost vibrating in her seat in anticipation. Even being without Gibbs for only a few days had left her aching for him... craving his touch, his feel and taste.

As much as she'd loved Gibbs for years, it still took her by surprise how much he'd taken over her thoughts. Their relationship was moving along faster than any other she'd had and that was taking some getting used to. Maybe that was one advantage of being friends first... they'd done all the hard work of getting to know one another already.

Even for him the journey home was fast and Gibbs grabbed her case from the trunk as Abby headed for the door. No sooner had the front door closed behind them than they reached for each other.

Gibbs pulled her close to capture her mouth in a demanding kiss, holding her head still as he lost himself in her sweet taste as she pressed against him.

He'd wanted to go slow, to reacquaint himself with those curves he'd been dreaming about for the last few nights, but found he was torn between savoring a long, drawn out reunion and taking her hard and fast against the nearest wall.

But the minute Abby moaned into his mouth and her hands began tugging at his clothes, he lost it... along with his T-shirt.

When her mouth closed over his nipple and she pushed him firmly against the wall, Gibbs let his head fall back, growling her name. Abby grinned against his skin as she felt a rush of heat go through her body in response to his rough voice.

As Gibbs spun them to pin her against the wall, restraint flew out of the window and clothes were shed in a desperate fumbling flurry as hands explored bare skin as soon as it was revealed. Abby giggled as strong fingers tugged on her already soaked lace panties, feeling them rip as they were torn away.

They both shuddered at the first heated skin on skin contact, her fingers gripping his hair as the friction overloaded her senses. Abby pulled his head down into a deep frantic kiss, senses spinning as he dominated her mouth.

When they broke for air, breathing hard, Gibbs pulled one of her legs over his hips, rocking against her wet heat. He was so hard, it was almost painful, his whole body throbbing with need.

Abby reached down to wrap a hand round his length and he jerked into her hand, groaning against her neck as he suckled on the pulse point. When his fingers slipped between her legs to return the favor, Abby pressed a line of nipping kisses along his collarbone to his shoulder, grinding down against his hand as Gibbs teased her.

Her breathing became ragged as his talented fingers sent a rush of pleasure along her nerve endings and Abby gasped into his skin. "No more teasing, Jethro. Need you... now."

Bracing her hands on his shoulders when Gibbs lifted her, Abby wrapped her legs round his waist as he lined up and pushed inside her steadily, both groaning at the feeling of being joined again.

Gibbs watched her flushed face as Abby bit her lip, eyes heavy lidded with lust, her breathing shallow and fast. He felt a surge of masculine satisfaction that he was the cause.

Bracing them both against the wall, Gibbs cupped her ass and began moving steadily. Abby rocked her hips in time to his strong thrusts, both sensing they were not going to last very long.

Her hands moved over every inch of warm skin Abby could reach, her mouth seeking his almost blindly in wet open mouthed kisses as she began clenching around him... the expression on his face, desire in his eyes and the corded muscles in his neck as he strained into her, pushing her over the edge as much as the friction exactly where she needed it.

Throwing her head back, Abby cried out, almost sobbing his name as she came, her fingers digging into his shoulders as her vision blacked out, sensations racing through her body. He continued driving into her and was soon groaning into her neck, his rhythm stuttering as his own orgasm rushed in fast.

As Gibbs fought to keep them upright against trembling knees, Abby clung to him as they rode out the aftershocks. Resting their foreheads against each other, they breathed into each other's mouths, lips slowly brushing, clinging, sliding, savoring as the world righted itself.

"Welcome home, Abbs," whispered Gibbs, nuzzling against her face. He slipped gently out of her, arms braced on the wall either side of her head as her legs dropped from around his waist.

Abby's mouth curved in a languid smile, as she slid her fingers into the short hair at the back of his neck, her voice almost a purr. "That's what I call a welcome home." She paused and giggled as a throat struck her. "And we've christened the hallway."

He grinned, kissing her neck and licking a path to her ear, feeling a shiver go through her as he murmured against her skin. "So we did. Let's take this upstairs."

"Mmm," agreed Abby, stealing a kiss before releasing him. She began gathering their clothing from where it lay scattered to all corners of the hallway. She giggled as she held up the ruined remnants of her lace panties. "This could get expensive, Jethro."

His grin was cocky and unrepentant. "I'll buy ya as many as ya need, Abbs."

"And hopefully rip them off me too," Abby returned his smile as she sauntered up to him, drawing his face down into a teasing, lazy kiss.

Raising his head when the kiss came to a natural end, Gibbs smirked as he took in her closed eyes and dreamy smile. He leaned in and whispered against her mouth. "Let's go to bed."

Gibbs carried her case upstairs, dumping it by the bed. They moved around one another in the bathroom, Abby taking longer so by the time she entered the bedroom, Gibbs was lying back on the pillows, arms behind his head. He watched her as Abby moved towards the bed, wishing this was a sight he could see every night.

Abby paused by the end of the bed, feeling a tingle go through her body at the sight of him lying there... all contained power and a fantasy in every inch. The muscles in his shoulders were bunched with the way his arms were raised and her eyes ran on down his broad chest and still trim stomach to his strong thighs.

When she raised her eyes again, it was to meet his amused gaze. "You finished?" he drawled.

She threw him a lazy smile. "Hey, I'm just going the scenic route."

"Get over here," he demanded and watched as she slid onto the end of the bed.

Crawling over him, conscious of his intense blue gaze, she moved slowly up his body, dropping random kisses on his skin as she headed north. He let his head fall back on the pillows, enjoying the silky brush of her hair and soft brush of her lips.

"Well, hello again..." Her voice was a husky purr. "Did you miss me, coz I sure as heck missed you."

_Did she just...?_

Gibbs looked down his body in time to see Abby place a gentle kiss on the still sensitive head of his sated cock, which twitched slightly at the light touch, causing her to giggle.

When her slow crawl eventually reached his face, Abby braced herself on her elbows, cradling his head in her arms, nuzzling his nose. "It's me again... just in case you weren't sure."

"Oh, I know who it is," he whispered, running his hands gently up her sides, feeling her hair brush his face, tickling his skin.

He indulged her as Abby pressed soft kisses over his face and neck till she arrived back at his mouth, nibbling on his lips, wondering if she'd ever get enough of the taste of him.

Abby lowered herself full length over his body, melting against his solid strength. Sensations sparked along her skin at the contact, even sated as she was. His arms wrapped round her securely and Abby felt a sense of contentment wash over her she'd rarely known before.

She felt like she was home.

Abby tucked her head into his neck, sighing against his skin as she brushed her lips along his throat. "Missed this... you feel so good. Missed you... so much. Didn't sleep well without you... even with our phone sex the other night."

"Missed you too, Abbs." He ran his hands lazily over her back, pressing his nose into her dark hair, feeling himself relax completely as her soft curves molded into him.

"Didn't expect to miss you so much... not like this. I just..." Abby abruptly broke off and buried her face in his neck and Gibbs felt the sudden tension in her shoulders.

"Hey..." Gibbs shifted and gently urged Abby onto her side so their faces were level on the pillow, bodies facing each other. He rubbed his hand reassuringly up her arm to her shoulder, and tilted her chin up so he could see her expression but she kept her eyes downcast. "Talk to me, Abbs," he murmured.

Abby flicked a glance up to his eyes and immediately away again. "It's okay, Jethro... don't wanna freak you out." She wanted to tell him, but was scared she was moving too quickly for Gibbs and was apprehensive about saying too much in case it made him feel under pressure.

Gibbs wrapped a hand round her neck, thumb stroking gently along her jawline, keeping his voice warm and reassuring, even while his stomach clenched at what could have triggered such a change in Abby's mood.

"Doubt ya could do that... this is only gonna work if we're honest, remember?" he reminded her, nudging her face up until he caught her gaze. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes widened and Abby shook her head as they gazed at one another. "Nothing... absolutely nothing's wrong. Sorry, I didn't mean to give you that impression and worry you, Jethro." She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "It's just... everything's so right, it's kinda scary."

"Good scary or bad scary?" Gibbs asked quietly, searching her eyes as he tenderly brushed her bangs off her forehead.

Abby shifted closer to snuggle back into his arms, needing the contact, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Oh, good scary... totally, utterly good scary." She continued to whisper into his skin, keeping her eyes averted as she got it all out. "I missed you so very much... much, much more than I thought I would. I mean I knew I'd miss you miss you but the last few days, as much as I've enjoyed the conference, it felt like my right arm had been chopped off."

Gibbs tilted her face up and guided her mouth to his, kissing her softly. "Missed you too... more than I expected. Ducky told me I was being a bear the last couple of days."

She chuckled, propping her chin on his chest. "Does that mean poor Tony's got concussion by now too?"

He quirked his half grin. "Not yet, but it was a close run thing... for all of 'em."

Abby grinned. "Wow... even Ziva, huh?"

He returned her grin. "Oh yeah... thought she was gonna reach for a paperclip any minute."

Abby laughed delightedly, grateful he was making this easier for her by lightening the mood. Gibbs pulled her into another slow, warm kiss and she relaxed against him again when it ended.

After a few minutes of contented silence, she murmured. "Don't wanna be clingy, Jethro... coz I know you'd hate that," Abby raised her head, searching his eyes, finding the reassurance she needed to go on. "But you know you're everything to me, don't you? I just love you very much."

"Love you too, Abbs," Gibbs murmured, carding his fingers through her hair. "A lot."

He didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable saying that to Abby for only the second time as he'd expected. It said a lot about how at ease he felt with her... with _them _as a couple... and how much he trusted Abby not to stomp all over his heart.

One thing the past few days had brought home was how hard he'd fallen for her and one part of him was still wary that things were going so fast. But he couldn't ignore how right it felt... and to realize how deeply Abby felt too was both scary and warming.

Abby's smile could have powered DC. "That's okay then," she whispered.

Those few words from a guy who used them so sparingly were the equivalent of a rambling declaration from most men. It thrilled her that she didn't appear to be alone in her strong feelings, that it appeared he'd missed her too.

When he smiled back, she went on, wanting to lower the emotional tone, knowing he had his limits and not wanting to push them. "And now I think I'll be able to sleep... especially now I've got my pillow back."

Gibbs chuckled softly. "Glad I've got my uses." He lay there as she went into what he'd come to enjoy as her last bout of fidgeting before sleep as she nestled into his side, leg entwined with his, arm sliding around his waist, head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair lightly. "You need anything from your apartment before we leave on Friday."

"Nope..." Abby nuzzled into his skin, pressing a kiss to his chest. "As I think I've said before, I've got everything I need right here."

He pressed a kiss to her hair, folding his arms around her, squeezing gently. "We oughta leave early Friday morning... beat the traffic."

"Uh-huh," Abby agreed, raising her head to grin up at him. "Guess we'll need an early night then?"

He quirked his characteristic smile. "Any excuse to come to bed."

"Of course," she laughed softly. She tilted her head as a thought struck her. "Did you call Jackson... ask him what he wants me to bring with us?"

Gibbs nodded. "He said he didn't need anythin', Abbs."

Abby frowned slightly. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Gibbs confirmed, shrugging. When Abby still looked doubtful, he continued. "His exact words were, just bring that gorgeous woman with ya..." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "So when we've picked her up in the morning, we can get going."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him and before Gibbs could react, she'd grabbed the spare pillow and attacked him, and he was so busy laughing, it was a few minutes before he could pin both her wrists and her to the bed.

Her laughter eventually subsided and she smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief, her lips in a mock pout. "Oh, now I've got to rearrange my pillow."

That triggered one of his rare crinkly-eyed, shit-eating grins that made her toes curl.

"Your pillow's got other ideas," Gibbs countered, and proceeded to kiss his way down her body until her giggles turned to gasps and moans as he buried his head between her legs.

TBC...


	37. Chapter 37: Lazy Thursday

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: another couple of pure 'smuff' chapters before we head for Stillwater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 – Lazy Thursday <strong>

Drifting awake after the first solid night's sleep in a few days, Gibbs slowly became aware of the weight of soft curves lying against him. Abby was snuggled securely into his side, one leg thrown possessively over his and an arm tucked around his waist. Her head was tucked under his chin and warm breath washing across his chest as she sprawled boneless partly across his front.

Even in the relatively short time they'd been together, Gibbs had discovered he loved watching Abby sleep; the stillness contrasting with the constantly moving bundle of energy she became when awake.

The morning sun shone through the curtains, lighting the room. He wasn't usually one to lie in bed, but Gibbs felt so comfortable and warm that he was tempted to doze for a while longer, relishing the contented peace of the moment and the way they were entwined together. Now Abby was back, he also felt okay about spending the night in this bed.

Neither he nor the bed felt empty any more.

Abby's tousled dark hair was spread over the arm he had wound round her back, tickling his skin. The slight hitch in her breathing showed Abby was slowly waking up and he heard, as well as felt, her mumble something unintelligible into his skin, nose pressed into his chest. Breathing out a soft sigh, she burrowed impossibly closer into his arms as if she was trying to imprint herself on his front.

His body had already decided that it liked waking to the feel of Abby's curves wrapped around him, an erection burgeoning as she pressed a leg between his... and his mind couldn't help but agree.

Gibbs ran his fingers gently through her hair, enjoying the weight and texture of the silky strands, and down onto her back, stroking light circles on her smooth skin. He promised himself that it wouldn't be many more nights before he'd be able to trace all her tattoos blindfold.

He heard Abby murmur his name as she nuzzled into his skin and he bent his head to bury his nose in her hair and just breathe her in. Shifting slightly so he could see her face, Gibbs brushed her hair away from her forehead so he could study her profile. He loved her face... the long line of her nose, strong jawline and the full lips on that mouth that could drive him crazy. Thick dark lashes fluttered on her cheeks, hiding vivid green eyes.

As Abby mumbled again, stirring more fully against him, Gibbs cupped the back of her head as he felt her eyelashes tickle his skin. Abby wriggled closer and her hair slid over his skin as she moved, her head tilting as green eyes blinked up at him.

Her lips curved in a sleepy smile as she murmured, voice husky with sleep, "Mornin'".

"Mornin'," he returned, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her hair. "Sleep okay?"

Her face turned into his chest, dropping soft kisses onto the skin. "Mmm, totally. I could really get used to waking up like this every morning."

Gibbs felt her momentarily freeze again in his arms and sighed inwardly. He wondered if Abby would ever get over this hesitancy... this reaction that cropped up regularly whenever she said something she thought Gibbs might not want to hear.

He'd hoped she'd gained some confidence after last night, but Gibbs figured it might take some time for those nerves to fade away completely, and it was up to him to help her if he could.

But then he couldn't blame her for worrying.

His track record with relationships was hardly a shining example. But as crap as he was with words, Gibbs found himself wanting to reassure her. He may not be big on talking, but that didn't mean he didn't want to hear whatever Abby wanted to tell him. He didn't want her to be apprehensive about sharing anything with him.

Gibbs tightened his arms around her back, whispering against her hair. "I already did." He was rewarded by the feel of her lips curling into a smile against his skin, and the grateful squeeze of her hand on his arm. To give Abby time, he went on, changing the subject. "Breakfast?"

She giggled softly, enjoying the rumble of his voice in his chest. "I'd say yes, but it's usually brunch by the time we get downstairs, and at the moment, I don't wanna get up... I'm just too comfy."

Gibbs' body was radiating a warmth that seeped right through her and despite the heat of the day outside, Abby didn't want to pull away. She could quite happily have lain here in his arms all day, absorbing the increasingly familiar feel and scent of him... and getting good use out of her 'pillow'. Although judging by what her leg was pressed against, her pillow might have other ideas than sleeping.

He chuckled. "Me too. 'kay, food can wait." The feel of her lying against him was just too good... too tempting.

Gibbs slid a hand round her neck, tilting her head up to urge her closer. When her face drew level with his, Abby gently rubbed her nose against his, whispering his name. He guided her mouth to his, exchanging a lazy, slow kiss.

Abby responded by rocking her pelvis slowly against his hardness, feeling him moan into her mouth at the contact as she tugged and nibbled on his lips. The sound sent a pulse to her core as his hands stroked lightly along her arms and sides, and she let Gibbs gradually deepen the kiss, feeling a familiar longing and yearning pour through her.

His hands ran down her back to cup her ass, grinding against her gently as he pulled her as close as possible. Abby slid on top of him as lust sparked for them both and the room was soon filled with hushed whispers, soft sighs and loud moans.

In contrast to the desperate need of the night before, their coupling was slow, achingly tender and erotic and this time, it was Gibbs' turn to be overwhelmed.

Gibbs hadn't felt this combination of deep emotion and overwhelming desire in a long time. So when they finished and lay there in a tangle, he buried his head in her neck, wrapping his arms and legs around her, not wanting to lose their connection.

Abby sensed his struggle, but said nothing, merely stroked his hair gently and traced patterns on his shoulders and back, relishing this closeness and the feel of him around her as they lay there in contented sated silence.

She was beginning to love and cherish these glimpses of the tender, vulnerable, gentle man hidden underneath the strong, hardass exterior he presented to the rest of the world... the inner Jethro inside Gibbs.

* * *

><p>When they eventually made it downstairs after a shared shower, they prepared brunch together, enjoying the light teasing and banter which flowed so easily between them. Gibbs was determined to enjoy every minute of this extra day with Abby before they headed out to Stillwater to see Jackson, and he had to share her company with anyone else.<p>

"Well, that's a more familiar view of your fridge... half empty," Abby commented dryly, holding open the door and surveying the inside.

"Hey," protested Gibbs, swatting her lightly on the ass as she moved past him, giggling. "Didn't stock up coz we're off to Jack."

"I'll let you off then," she threw him a teasing grin as he rolled his eyes. Abby reached up to retrieve plates from the cupboard, the NIS T-shirt she'd borrowed from him riding up, giving him an enticing view of her long legs. "Oh, by the way, I brought you a present back from New York."

"Thought you were my present," Gibbs replied, smirking as he broke eggs into the pan.

Abby cocked her head to one side as she considered. "Well, you have a point there, although maybe I should have tied a ribbon round my neck, huh?" When his smirk widened to a smile of approval at that idea, she laughed and went on, throwing her remark over her shoulder as she headed out of the kitchen. "Okay then, this is an extra present... call it a two for the price of one special offer."

Abby rummaged in her bag in the hallway and returned carrying a coffee mug which she placed on the kitchen counter in front of him, grinning up at him expectantly, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Gibbs chuckled when he saw the slogan on the mug which carried a picture of a boat similar to The Kimmie, which read 'Permission to board, Cap'n.' He leaned across to drop a brief kiss to her mouth. "Like it, thanks Abbs."

Abby ran a hand slowly down his back over the material of the T-shirt Gibbs wore over his boxers, enjoying the feel of the firm muscles underneath, resting a hand on his hip. "Thought it might remind you of us christening the couch."

He threw her a heated glance. "Not likely to forget that, but I'll think of it when I use it."

Abby pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, before turning to pour them both coffee. "I brought presents for the team too... something totally tacky for each of them, but it'll have to wait till next week when we get back."

"We might have to think of something else next week too," he told her, quietly.

"What d'ya mean?" Abby asked, frowning slightly as she leaned back against the counter next to him, sipping her coffee.

"Think Tony knows too... about us." Gibbs began dishing up their brunch, taking the bacon out of the oven where it had been keeping warm.

"How d'ya know?" she queried.

Gibbs shrugged. "Something he said in the lab made me think he knows, or has guessed."

And if Tony suspected, then it was likely Ziva wouldn't be far behind. He wasn't sure if and when Tim might get there on his own too. He trusted all of them not to spread the news, but would rather he and Abby controlled who they told and when, rather than just let it filter through his team and possibly beyond.

Abby looked down at her mug, picking at the pattern, nervously biting her lip. "What d'ya wanna do, Jethro?"

Gibbs examined her profile before suggesting, "Perhaps we oughta tell 'em."

"You sure?" Abby glanced at him, surprised at his ready suggestion. She took the plate he offered and moved to sit at the table, watching his face closely.

Gibbs nodded, bending to press a kiss against her hair as he passed, squeezing her shoulder. "Yup... Not interested in making a big deal of it but don't wanna hide either. It depends what you wanna do."

Abby took his hand when he sat next to her, smiling almost shyly at him. "I'd like to tell them. They're my family and I want them to know it's you who's making me happy. That okay?"

He raised her hand where it was entwined with his and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "Yeah... more than okay, Abbs." He watched as a bright smile spread across her face and couldn't contain his own grin as Abby launched herself at him, wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing him soundly as she landed in his lap.

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her forehead against his, squeezing her arms round him, feeling joy bubbling up inside her. It also showed her how serious Gibbs was about _them_, how committed he was to the idea of them as a couple, that he was willing to share their news with their team... their family.

"Hey... decisions together, remember?" He bumped his nose gently against hers, splaying his hands on her lower back, settling her more comfortably against him.

"Uh-huh, I remember." Abby slid her hands to the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs she found there, her smile teasing. "Remind me again where's this guy called Gibbs who keeps screwing up, coz I'm not seeing much sign of him yet. Strikes me, he's doing everything pretty right so far... and I gotta tell you it feels pretty darn good."

"Oh, give him time. It'll happen... too often, Abbs, it'll happen," Gibbs assured her, quirking a wry smile.

Seeing the sudden flash of vulnerability in his eyes, Abby leaned into press a soft reassuring kiss to his mouth, knowing Gibbs wouldn't believe whatever she said to try and deny it. "We'll tell everyone next week, when we get back," she suggested.

He nodded agreement, cupping her face and giving her a quick kiss before tipping her off his lap and reaching for his fork. She snatched a piece of bacon from his plate as she dived back to her seat, giggling at his protests.

Gibbs watched her eat for a few moments before asking, "Will McGee have a problem... with us?"

Abby paused, fork poised in mid air. "Not sure. We were over years ago, at least it was for me." She put her fork down and reached for his hand again, and he laced their fingers together, squeezing gently, encouraging her to go on if she wanted to.

He'd never asked her directly about her relationship with his junior agent before and didn't want to push her to say anything Abby wasn't comfortable sharing.

Abby gazed down at their joined hands for a moment before sighing and meeting his gaze. "I never wanted to hurt him, Jethro, but Tim wanted something more... wanted a commitment I couldn't give him. I cared about him but I didn't love him... and I think it took him a while not to be hurt by that. So it was tricky for a while. But we got over it... and I hope he still thinks that way..." she trailed off, frowning.

"But..." Gibbs prompted. Sometimes he'd seen an expression on McGee's face or in his eyes that made Gibbs wonder if his junior agent was truly over his feelings. But how did you ever get over loving Abby?

Abby shook her head, shrugging slightly. "Dunno, I like to think he accepts we're just close friends now but how he'd react to us... I'm not sure."

Gibbs reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, enjoying the way Abby leaned into his touch. "Don't wanna disrupt the team, Abbs, but not givin' you up for anyone."

Abby turned her head to press a kiss into his palm. "I'll talk to him." She didn't want to hurt Tim, but she wasn't about to hide or play down the best thing that had ever happened to her for anyone.

TBC...


	38. Chapter 38: Stillwater

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks to Gibbsredhoodie, With the Grain and Bamacrush for their help with all these Stillwater chapters, which was initially going to be a quick finish to this story... until the hooligan trio got going with suggestions. So we may be here some time...

These Stillwater chapters are also dedicated to my friend, Kesterpan, my favourite Tibbs writer, who has been unfailingly encouraging and supportive with this story. Go read her stuff coz she rocks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 – Stillwater<strong>

Gibbs glanced over at Abby in the passenger seat of the Challenger.

She'd slept for the first part of the journey to Stillwater, head pillowed on one of his sweatshirts, and he'd spent the quiet hour around dawn regularly glancing over at her peaceful face as he drove, absorbing how she looked curled up in the seat, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky.

The rest of their day off yesterday had passed lazily, either cuddling on the double deckchair on the back porch, or sprawled on the couch or back in bed... making love as often as their bodies would allow. It was a languid day of exploration and learning, and rediscovery, adding to the memory store of what their bodies liked and needed.

They'd spent a lot of time talking quietly, enjoying a rare day of relaxation together before they needed to share each other with anyone else.

They'd decided on an early night so they could set off in the early hours to Stillwater to avoid both the traffic and the heat. After moving seamlessly around each other in the bathroom getting ready for bed, Abby had crawled under the sheet with him, curling into his side.

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle as Abby 'sorted' him out until she was comfortable, with her head on his chest and long limbs wrapped around him. She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and snuggled into him with a sigh, head tucked under his chin, and it wasn't long before she'd drifted off to sleep.

Gibbs had lain there, listening to her steady breathing and breathing in the scent of her hair, thinking how right this all felt. He'd told her that he'd already gotten used to waking up every morning with her in his arms chiefly to calm her sudden nerves, but it was also true.

In a very short time, Gibbs had come to want this every day.

But for that to happen, Abby would have to be here every morning. He'd surprised himself with how welcome that idea was... the thought of waking up with her in his bed, getting ready for work, coming home and going to bed together... every night.

But what Abby would think of the idea was another matter, despite her previous comment. Would he be moving too fast for her?

As Gibbs drove, his thoughts turned to seeing Jackson again. Since the case which sent the team to Stillwater last year, Gibbs had visited his dad on his birthday and they'd called each other occasionally. So while they were making progress on repairing their relationship and he was looking forward to see Jackson, there was still a long way to go. You didn't get rid of fifteen years of silence and resentment that quickly.

And in his own mind, it was a big step that he was about to trust his dad with the most important person in his life and the most valuable relationship he'd had for years.

About halfway to Stillwater, Abby woke up, stretching languidly in her seat, enticing his eyes to run down her body, and throwing him a lazy, sleepy smile when his eyes reached her face again.

She'd then spent the next hour chatting happily about the trip, what the town would have planned for the Fourth of July weekend. Gibbs offered to show her some of his old haunts and they talked about seeing Jackson again.

At the mention of his dad, Abby had faltered in her conversation, biting her lip as she asked Gibbs quietly, "D'ya think he'll be okay?"

Used to Abby's sudden mercurial changes of mood, Gibbs glanced over, unsurprised to see her twisting her hands together in her lap, nervously. "Okay about what, Abbs?"

"About us... you and me, y'know," Abby gestured between them, "as a couple."

"Told ya he would be. He was fine on the phone," he pointed out.

While he hadn't allowed Jackson much time to react when he'd told his dad about the change in his relationship with Abby, as far as Gibbs was concerned, there wasn't much else to be said. Although he was prepared for Jackson to be sceptical once he got face to face with him, despite his dad's initial positive reaction over the phone.

Gibbs was prepared to share his happiness with his dad, but he'd meant what he said about nothing changing, no matter what anyone else thought.

Over the past year, he'd opened up a bit to his dad about the years they'd missed, and had gradually told him about his three previous marriages. Jackson had not reacted well to the news those marriages had ended in divorce.

Abby's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, well, given the really 'subtle' way you told him he wouldn't need to prepare the guestroom, that doesn't exactly reassure me, Jethro."

She'd become really close to Jackson over the past few months but being suddenly thrust into his life as his son's... girlfriend, lover, partner, whatever Gibbs chose to call her... wasn't quite the same as being just a friend, of either man.

"Why ya nervous all of a sudden, Abbs?" he asked, curiously. "You know Jack adores ya. He's probably looking forward to seeing you more than he is me."

"Huh," scoffed Abby. "I doubt that. And yeah, I know we get along really well... but it's different Jack being okay with me as your friend than as your... partner." Abby averted her gaze, picking at her T-shirt material nervously.

Gibbs reached for her hand to still her fidgeting. "Abbs, don't worry..."

"I know I shouldn't... I just can't help it." For something this important, Abby was having a hard time stopping her brain from spinning in circles.

"The only person whose opinion that matters is you," he tried to reassure her, squeezing her hand.

His sincere words warmed her heart and Abby shot him a shy smile. "And you too but..."

He cut her off, a slight smile tugging at his mouth. "Well, then we're golden. Nothing's gonna change, Abby, whatever anyone thinks... told ya that yesterday."

"It's important to me, Jethro. _This... _we are important and I don't wanna screw it up. It's like being taken home to meet the folks..." She rolled her eyes at herself, trying to find the right words to express her nerves. "I mean not that I need to meet the folks coz I've already met Jackson, and I already know him and he knows me, and I'm very fond of your dad, but you know what I mean... his opinion matters to me."

Gibbs nodded acknowledgement but tried to inject as much confidence in his voice as he could as he replied, "You'll see, Abbs."

"I just don't wanna damage your recovering relationship with him, is all," she admitted softly. "I know you're gradually making progress and I just don't wanna disrupt that."

Gibbs shook his head. "You won't... trust me."

"I'm not..." she broke off.

"Not what?" he prompted when Abby averted her gaze, gnawing her lip

"Well, let's face it, I'm not your typical girl that gets welcomed with open arms into a family... remember my outlaws, Jethro," she reminded him, referring to Luca's wife's family and the problems she'd shared with Gibbs. "I'm just not your average partner for a Marine."

"Good," Gibbs broke in firmly. When she looked at him in surprise, he smiled, wishing he wasn't driving so he could reassure her with actions. "Average and typical are boring, Abbs."

Abby ducked her head, laughing softly. "You're good for my ego, you know that?" She raised his hand to brush a kiss over his knuckles, nuzzling against the skin, marvelling that, for a guy who was crap with words, Gibbs always seemed to know the right things to say to her to make her feel better. "Okay... I'll stop cooking up problems that aren't there yet."

He nodded, smirking. "Attagirl."

After a few moments thought, she went on. "I guess I'll feel happier when we get there and I can see Jack. I shouldn't be a party pooper already, should I?" Abby acknowledged, catching his look that said 'ya think' as clearly as if he'd said it, enjoying the sparkle in those blue eyes. She chuckled as she continued, "Okay, I'll try and relax and enjoy the weekend."

She'd be able to tell a lot from Jackson's reactions and the inevitable first conversation they had about her relationship with Gibbs.

So while it didn't settle her nerves entirely, Abby felt slightly better for sharing her worries with Gibbs. By the time they pulled into Stillwater, it was still fairly early in the morning and Abby was feeling more relaxed as they rolled to a stop in front of the familiar storefront.

While Gibbs collected their bags from the trunk, Abby waited for him on the sidewalk. Giving her an encouraging smile, he pushed open the door of Jackson's store with his shoulder and ushered her in, seeing his dad emerging from the back, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Hey, you two... I didn't hear the car pull up. You made really good time." Jackson dumped the towel on the counter and looked over at Abby hovering by Gibbs' side.

"We did, Jack..." Abby smiled as she glanced up at Gibbs. "Or at least my driver did, I slept most of the way."

Gibbs nodded. "Not much traffic about so the roads were quiet... even if I couldn't hear the radio over Abby snoring."

"Hey..." she protested, giggling as Jackson laughed. "I don't snore."

Gibbs smirked, catching her eye. "How d'ya know?" She laughed, seeing his blue eyes sparkling, knowing he was trying to break the ice and make her feel more at ease.

Jack's chuckle broke into the banter and he held out his arms, a wide smile on his rugged face. "You gotta hug for an old man, Abby?"

Gibbs couldn't help his own smile breaking out as Abby rushed forward and threw her arms round his dad, who returned her hug just as eagerly.

_His dad and his girl_...

When Abby pulled back, kissing his cheek softly on the way, Jackson held her at arm's length, looking her over, blue eyes so like his son's twinkling. "Oh my, Abby... I see you've gotten even prettier since last year...if that's possible."

"And I see you haven't lost your awkwardness around girls, Jackson," she teased back.

Gibbs put down their bags and approached the pair. Jackson turned to his son, and the two men hugged after only a second's hesitation. Abby squashed the urge to snuggle right on into the group hug, feeling the tension leaving her body as her nerves eased at the warm welcome.

Gibbs pulled back, patting his dad on the shoulder and smiled at Abby. "I'll take our bags up later... coffee on?"

He didn't wait for an answer but strode off towards the back of the store with a determined stride in the direction of the kitchen, and Abby and Jackson exchanged a wry smile.

"He's been just under four hours without coffee, Jack," she whispered. "Cold turkey is just around the corner."

Jackson laughed, ushering Abby ahead of him with a hand on her back. "Ain't that the truth."

"Well, come to think of it, I could do with waking up too. What's a girl gotta do round here to get some caffeine?" she asked Jack, with a twinkling smile.

"Good thing I brewed a fresh pot, Abby... and I was just startin' on breakfast. Thought you two would be hungry when you got here after your drive."

They followed Gibbs into the kitchen and Abby smiled her thanks as she took the mug he'd just poured, already sweetened as she liked it. Gibbs was already halfway down his first mug, sighing in satisfaction as the hot black liquid hit the spot.

Jackson went back to tending the stove to finish off their breakfast, watching Abby as she leaned against the counter next to him, giving her a warm smile. "Glad you're here, Abby. Leroy made my weekend when he said you were coming along too."

"I wanted to come see you, Jack." She hesitated briefly before confessing, "Just didn't want to intrude and I felt guilty about stopping Jethro from coming up over the Fathers' Day weekend, so it's good to be here now."

"Told ya there was no need, Abbs." Gibbs put in, not missing Jackson's brief grin at Abby's use of 'Jethro'.

Jackson and his ex-wife, Diane, were the only ones to use Leroy. Even his mom had called him Jethro, and he preferred it... or just plain Gibbs, which Shannon had adopted unless she was pissed at him, and then he got his name in full.

Jackson shrugged. "Leroy hasn't been here for Fathers' Day in a while... one more wasn't gonna make any difference." It was said casually enough but Abby didn't miss the way Gibbs stiffened slightly at his father's words.

"And besides, I was more worried about how you were going to cope over that weekend," confided Jackson, glancing at the young woman beside him. He'd grown very fond of Abby over the last months, and doubly so since learning of her own father's death.

Abby dragged her attention back to Jackson. "No need, Jack. Everyone took real good care of me that weekend... and I'm fine now, really." She glanced at Gibbs, unable to help the radiant smile that broke out as she looked at the tall figure leaning against the counter on the other side of Jackson. "Everything's more than fine."

"So I gather." Jackson looked between Abby and his son, raising his eyebrows expectantly as she blushed.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You gonna serve up chow now, dad.. and save the interrogation till later. We just got here."

"As you like, son." The warm twinkle in his eyes went some way towards reassuring Abby that Jackson was hopefully pleased with their news and not about to start raising objections. "I ate breakfast earlier so this is just for you two."

Gibbs dug out plates and silverware for them both while Abby helped Jack serve up breakfast. Pouring himself more coffee, the older man sat next to them both at the table while Gibbs and Abby tucked into the food.

To change the subject, Jackson asked about the team and in between bites, Abby caught him up on the news. Asking her own questions in return, Jackson chatted happily about the latest local town gossip and things that had happened since she'd last spoken to him.

Gibbs smothered a smile as he listened to the two of them. His dad liked to talk almost as much as Abby did, and Jackson always got exasperated when he tried to wheedle news out of his son.

Gibbs could see Abby gradually relaxing as she talked but if he knew his Abbs, she wouldn't be able to completely settle until they'd got over this initial hurdle of Jackson wanting chapter and verse about them... and he had no illusions that Jackson would probably also tackle the pair of them separately.

Taking the empty plates over to the sink, Jackson poured them all more coffee, smiling slightly at the way his son's hand covered Abby's and the way she smiled at his son, her eyes soft and sparkling.

Abby sent Gibbs a grateful smile and squeezed back, before taking a deep breath and deciding to bite the bullet. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner she'd feel less jumpy.

Looking over at the older man, she asked, "What do you want to know, Jack?"

Jackson eased himself back into his seat and took a sip of his coffee. "Well, I don't wanna pry, Abby, but..."

"We're together, Jack," interrupted Gibbs firmly before Jackson could continue, deflecting his dad's attention onto him and away from Abby. He shrugged as Jackson looked his way. "Nothing to discuss."

Abby shot Gibbs a mildly exasperated look. Honestly, these two... half an hour in the same room and she could already feel the tension rising.

"Go ahead, Jack?" she encouraged quietly. It was all very well Gibbs trying to shut down the third degree, but she suspected Jackson wouldn't be mollified so easily and his curiosity was only natural.

Jackson paused briefly as if gathering his thoughts, recognizing the stubborn set of his son's jaw. "Okay, then, how long you two been together?"

"Not long," answered Gibbs, a smile curving his lips as he looked at Abby. "Couple of weeks."

"Won't ask how you got there, that's for you two and it's about time, I gotta say," Jackson grinned as he looked between them.

"Thanks, Jack," replied Abby softly, not taking her eyes off his son.

"Hope that team of yours is just as pleased," Jackson commented.

Abby glanced at Jackson. "They don't know yet." She saw Jackson glance sharply at Gibbs and went on to forestall any comments. "We're going to tell them next week... when we get back, although Ducky already knows, and is pleased for us."

"And so am I," said Jackson with a warm smile. "I'm really happy for you both."

Jackson had seen the way they'd both looked at one another when his son's team was in Stillwater last year, wondering then if there was more to their relationship than just merely friends or colleagues. Since then, listening to Gibbs talk about her and Abby speak about his son, it really didn't surprise Jackson that they'd finally taken the step beyond friendship.

And as he watched his son gaze at Abby with a tender smile, Jackson decided that their relationship was more than okay with him if it put that look back on his son's face.

Jackson hadn't known his son's three ex-wives or how his son had been with them, but _that_ look he recognized. It was the one he used to see on Leroy's face whenever he looked at Shannon. And it was easy to see how crazy Abby was about his son and it warmed Jackson's heart.

"I'm so glad, Jack," replied Abby, softly. "I don't mind telling you I was more than a little worried."

Abby felt Gibbs squeeze her hand and allowed herself the luxury of gazing back at him, absorbing the warmth and affection in his eyes, letting the reassurance in his touch soothe her.

Jack's voice broke into her thoughts, his hand patting her shoulder. "Hey, sweetheart, you shouldn't have worried... you mean a lot to me and it's good to have you in the family. I just didn't realize it had happened so recently, that's all."

Gibbs was the one who replied. "It's taken us a while, Jack. But we're there now."

Abby smiled. "It means a lot to me that you approve."

"Well... I do." Jackson leaned in when he rose from the table and kissed her cheek. "Now... what plans you two got for the rest of the day, and the weekend."

"Kinda waitin' on you to tell us, Jack," replied Gibbs as he helped his dad clear the table. "Wanna show Abby some of the sights. Maybe go up to the lake tomorrow night. But that's all I'd got planned."

"Well, got nothing specific planned till tonight... store's gonna stay open as usual," Jackson elaborated, ticking off his points on his fingers. "So I thought this evening we could have a bite to eat at the diner and go to the fireworks later. Then tomorrow is the parade and I'm closin' up early coz I got my usual Saturday afternoon Fourth of July barbeque planned... been hostin' it for a while now. Friends come round... bring their kids and it's a fun afternoon. And then I usually close on the Fourth itself and as it's a Sunday this year anyway, I got me a whole day off. Wanna come fishin'?" he ended on a wide grin.

Abby glanced at Gibbs, green eyes twinkling with amusement and was about to speak when he cut in, his characteristic smirk tugging at his mouth. "Told ya, the usual."

Abby laughed, socking him lightly on the arm. "Yeah... right, nothing exciting at all. Sounds great, Jack. What do you want me to do?"

"Just turn up with me, Abby. Keep an old man company?" asked Jackson, smiling at her eagerness.

Abby nodded, pigtails swinging. "I can do that. I can help in the store too if you want?"

Jackson grinned. "That'd be good... but only if you feel like it."

"'Course I do, Jack."

Jackson glanced at his son. "And you can both help with the barbeque. If you're gonna show Abby the town, Leroy, I'd do it this mornin'... before the heat gets too much and the town gets too busy from the holiday traffic arrivin'."

"Yeah, I remember, dad," replied Gibbs, rolling his eyes slightly at Jackson's reminder, as if he'd forgotten what it would be like on a holiday weekend in the town where he grew up. He glanced at Abby. "That okay with you, Abbs?"

The smile she gave him lit up the room. "Yeah, I'd like that."

TBC...


	39. Chapter 39: Looking Back

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks to Gibbsredhoodie for multiple and much needed headslaps. I'll worry about the concussion later...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 – Looking Back<strong>

Gibbs took their bags up to his old room and, using the excuse of wanting to freshen up, Abby followed. She felt she needed a break from the slightly tense atmosphere and sensed Gibbs did too.

Dumping the bags on the bed, Gibbs turned to see Abby hesitating just inside the doorway. She looked round curiously at the room which retained an old fashioned feel with faded wallpaper and older furniture, but nevertheless managed to be both warm and welcoming at the same time. The queen size bed dominated the room, several bookcases were dotted round the walls, with a sturdy dresser standing off to the side.

Conscious of Gibbs watching, Abby moved further into the room and up to one of the bookcases. A quick scan of the shelves showed a wealth of different books and what looked like various school sports trophies, along with a few carved knick-knacks which she'd love to examine more closely, curious what the younger Gibbs had chosen to make.

Over the years they'd been friends, Gibbs had shared some of his childhood memories with her but this was different... being confronted with the reminders of his early years so up close and personal. Abby knew what a big thing it was for an intensely private man like Gibbs to share this with her and she didn't take it lightly... or for granted.

Sensing the warmth of Gibbs suddenly right behind her, Abby relaxed as his arms came around her waist as she was pulled back against his solid frame.

Resting her hands on the warm skin of his forearms, she commented, "Your love of books started early."

"Oh yeah..." he hesitated briefly, resting his cheek against her hair before continuing, his voice low and quiet. "My mom loved readin'. Got me started."

"Ben started me off," Abby revealed, a wistful smile on her lips as he squeezed her waist to encourage her to go on. "He just loved to read... anything and everything. He and Gloria never wanted a radio or a music system, for obvious reasons, though they bought me one as soon as they could afford it. But it took some pestering before they got me and Luca a TV."

"We had a TV," admitted Gibbs, "but wasn't that interested when I was a kid."

"Oh, were those the _olden_ days of black and white?" she asked, trying for an innocent tone but failing.

He bumped his nose against her cheek, growling playfully as her mouth curved in a mischievous smile. "At first and then color a few years later. TVs were huge back then."

"A bit like that old one down in your basement then," Abby teased gently, giggling softly as he tickled her side in retaliation.

"A bit," he acknowledged, chuckling. "Picture used to go fuzzy when it rained."

"Oh... definitely like that monster in your basement then."

Gibbs grinned against her hair, nuzzling the skin of her temple. After a few moments thought, he continued, "Used to watch it with mom... but not that much, especially after..." He broke off, swallowing at the sudden rush of emotion that thinking of his late mother always invoked. He cleared his throat to find his voice again, feeling her rubbing his arms gently, her touch soothing. "Preferred reading."

"So I see..." she murmured, turning her head to press a warm soft kiss on his cheek. "It's nice Jack kept everything."

"Read everythin' I could when I wasn't workin' with wood, or out fishin' in the woods in the summer." His eye ran over the titles on the shelves, smiling fondly as he recognized some old favorites from his childhood. "Or later tinkerin' with dad's old truck or a buddy's car."

As his relationship with Jackson became more strained after his mom's death, Gibbs took every opportunity he could, once his chores were completed, to get out of the house and out of town if he could... to get away by himself to think.

"Explains why you don't bother with TV much now," Abby smiled tenderly at him as Gibbs tilted his head in silent agreement.

They stood in companionable silence for a few minutes as Abby looked at a few more of his old books, leaning back against him as she flicked through the pages. He glanced at her delicate profile. "You okay?"

Abby turned in his arms and slid her own around him, splaying her hands across his back. Gradually relaxing into his embrace, she tucked her face into his neck, breathing him in, letting his familiar scent surround and calm her.

"Workin' on it," she murmured against his warm skin. "Although I doubt the third degree is over with yet. Imagine he'll catch us one at a time next, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Gibbs confirmed dryly, rubbing his hands in soothing circles over her back. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, 'course I am..." Abby nodded. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Now they were here, Abby felt more confident in dealing with whatever Jackson chose to bring up, especially knowing how Gibbs felt, both about her and about them as a couple. With Gibbs behind her, Abby felt she could cope with anything. It had been the anticipation and letting her imagination run riot which had unsettled her on the journey here.

And Gibbs was right. It was only the two of them in the end that mattered.

"Yeah, I know ya can... but don't like ya being grilled." His hand came up to cup the back of her head, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"He's just curious, Jethro... it's only natural," she pointed out reasonably. "And I mean it's not like I wasn't expecting it and Jack did say he was pleased for us, and he wouldn't say that if he wasn't, would he?"

And she did feel sorry for Jackson.

She could see clearly how both men caused tension in each other within minutes... two bulls butting heads.

But it was natural that Jackson would be curious and want to know as much as possible about his son's life now, especially his new relationship. The older man had missed so much in the past decade, for whatever reason, and so it was reasonable that he'd be inquisitive and full of questions.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope... he'd tell it like it is."

"And as family he has a right to know, doesn't he? He deserves to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she whispered, pressing a light kiss to his neck.

But Jackson pushing his son was likely to end only one way... with Gibbs retreating behind his stony-faced mask. So maybe if she could act as a buffer and deflect some of those questions her way, then that might help both men... she hoped.

"Abbs..." Gibbs' breath hitched, moved by her words. Burying his head in her neck, he felt her fingers come up to stroke through his hair and closed his eyes. He could feel the residual tension left over from speaking to his dad gradually drain away in her warm presence.

Abby had an uncanny knack of grounding him and Gibbs suddenly found himself needing that, more unsettled by the initial conversation with his dad than he cared to admit. He could tell by Jackson's reaction and the look in his eyes that there was more his father was itching to say, and Gibbs had a feeling the difficult conversations weren't over yet.

"I'm looking forward to seeing around town," Abby said quietly, sensing Gibbs could do with a change of subject. "I didn't get to see much of it last time."

She'd spent most of her previous time in Stillwater inside Jackson's store, working on the evidence from the case with the basic equipment she'd brought from her lab.

Gibbs lifted his head from the warmth of her neck to gaze at her, brushing her bangs off her forehead. "Not a lot to see, Abbs... it's a typical small town but got a few places to show ya... a few tales to tell."

She gave him a wide smile, bouncing slightly on her toes. "Can't wait... But only share what you wanna share, okay?" she told him, suddenly serious, breaking away from his arms to pace in the limited space, hands moving in familiar gestures. "I mean, not that I'm not curious coz I am... very. But I realize how difficult some of it will be, Jethro, and I don't expect you to share everything in one go... coz that wouldn't be fair and I know some stuff you'll never tell me, which is totally cool... So, erm, anyway, I only ever want you to share stuff with me if you want to, is what I'm trying to say."

Abby stopped, head tilted on one side as if to consider if she'd covered everything in her ramble, and Gibbs bit back a smile as he saw the thoughts chase across her face. She shook herself and stepped closer, cupping his face, murmuring as she searched his eyes. "Got it?"

Gibbs nodded, smiling slightly and covered her hand, touched by her concern. "Got it, boss."

"And if I ask questions, like you know I can't stop asking questions, right? But don't feel you have to answer... coz I won't be upset if you don't want to, y'know," she finished softly.

He thought of all the times he'd been pushed and pushed to share... to talk... and here was one of the most voluble women he'd been involved with telling him he didn't need to, until he was ready. He found it made him want to.

He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her lightly. "You're somethin' else, Abbs, ya know that?"

A delighted, almost shy smile spread across her face as she murmured, "Right back at ya, Jethro."

* * *

><p>Collecting her parasol, Abby smiled at Jackson as they moved through the store where he was occupied serving a customer, who glanced their way curiously. The older man gave her a warm smile and waved as she followed Gibbs onto the sidewalk. Abby shaded her face from the bright sun, twirling the parasol on her shoulder, and glanced at Gibbs with a pleased smile when he took her hand, his larger one cradling hers.<p>

Walking along the main street, Gibbs answered her eager questions about the town, and Abby expressed surprise that so many places hadn't changed from what he remembered. Gibbs pointed out haunts from his younger days... the place where he'd gotten into a fight, the bakery where his mom used to send him for their favorite pastries, the clothes shop where Shannon worked on weekends and where he'd first seen her.

Gibbs stopped in front of one cafe with a faraway look in his eyes, and when she came to a halt beside him, Abby asked softly, "This place the same too?"

"Almost," he glanced at her with a slight smile before turning back to the cafe. "New coat of paint... different layout, but it's still the same building. Kels used to love it... every time we came to see Jack, she used to drive us nuts till we came here, though Shan didn't mind. Not sure who loved ice cream more, her or Kels."

Abby sucked in a breath at his quiet words, at a loss for a reply that wouldn't sound inadequate, moved that Gibbs would share this precious memory with her. She settled for squeezing his hand, standing quietly by his side until he was ready to move on.

Gibbs was wrapped up in a playback of vivid mental images. A laughing Kelly pouring chocolate sauce over a huge sundae... or trying to get too much ice cream into her mouth at once and a dollop landing in her lap... or squabbling and giggling with Shannon as they both tried to get the biggest spoonful... both turning on him when he snuck his spoon in and stole some while they were distracted.

Gibbs blinked back the sudden stinging in his eyes at the memory. Composing himself, mentally locking the pain away, he took a deep breath and turned, sending Abby a grateful glance as she fell into step beside him without a word.

Conscious of stares directed their way from the townsfolk as they continued on their walk through town, Abby smiled politely as several people greeted Gibbs, throwing curious glances her way.

As was the case with a lot of small towns, there were a lot of people who'd lived in Stillwater all their lives and so had known Gibbs throughout his childhood until he'd left to join the Marines, and could also remember his visits back to the town with Shannon and Kelly. Those who were new to the town and hadn't known Gibbs before, still remembered the team's visit last year which had been a talking point for months afterwards.

But Abby also realized she was the one likely to be attracting the most speculation... most people wondering who this tall woman was walking at Gibbs' side.

Both of them were likely to stand out in a town where everyone knew everyone else anyway, and strangers inevitably attracted attention and gossip. Abby wasn't blind to the fact that their different looks would certainly draw eyes... the contrast between his silver hair and her dark locks alone made them a striking pair.

And even though she was dressed very plainly compared to her normal attire, black pants and green T-shirt with only minimal skulls, and one of her more sober collars, Abby was under no illusion that it was to her that most eyes were drifting.

She was used to it by now...

Gibbs was equally aware of the looks she was getting and occasionally Abby caught him glaring back at the men in particular who gazed at her for too long. He also didn't relinquish contact... either holding her hand or wrapping an arm round her shoulders.

And that more than anything, boosted her confidence as the morning wore on.

In their wander round town, they eventually ended up at the train station and Abby watched his face closely as Gibbs stared at one of the benches on the platform. When Gibbs tugged on her hand to encourage her to sit, Abby settled on the seat, waiting for him to speak if he wanted to... which he eventually did.

He told her quietly of leaving for the Marines and the lucky chance that led to him travelling on the same day and the same train as Shannon. She listened to his deep voice as Gibbs related how he fumbled through an introduction, feeling like an idiot, and how Shannon had put him at ease and taken his heart with just a few words.

"Did you have to pluck up the courage to speak to her?" Abby asked, somewhat tentatively as he paused.

Gibbs ducked his head. "Oh yeah."

"Were you tongue tied?" she went on gently, not sure how far she should go.

His smile was soft. "Totally."

He remembered his stomach churning with nerves, together with the clammy hands and brain freeze that hit him as he'd perched on the bench beside his future wife, his heart pounding as Shannon directed her warm smile at him.

"Hard to think of you as shy... although you do have your bashful moments," she bumped his shoulder gently.

"Oh, I was..." he admitted wryly. "She got me all tied up in knots. First time Shan mentioned her rules."

"Which one?" she asked, curious.

He chuckled. "Never date a lumberjack."

Abby laughed softly, intrigued. "Wonder what triggered that one?"

"She never did tell me," his smile widened slightly.

He'd never shared this memory with anyone since the death of his girls and surprised himself with how right it felt to do so now with Abby, her presence and quiet support easing the expected discomfort. The bottom line was, he trusted her with his memories.

Abby squeezed his shoulder warmly, moved by the bittersweet reminiscences. "I'll give you some time alone. Leave you to your memories. I'll head back to Jack and see you back at the store."

Gibbs caught her hand, staring up at her as Abby stood. "You sure?"

"Yeah, you need some time to yourself...it's okay," she smiled gently, pressing his hand reassuringly. "And it'd be best to let Jack pin me down with questions sooner rather than later, I reckon. I'll be okay... you know he's dying to ask us stuff and he probably figures he'll have an easier time with me than you."

"Abbs... ya don't have to tell him anything ya don't want to," he reminded her, torn between wanting to go with her and needing some time here, alone with his memories.

"I know..." she agreed, nodding. "But he's family now and it's okay, really. And anyway, I wanna share with Jack how happy you make me. It might stop the questions."

"Doubt it," he muttered.

Abby chuckled, leaning down to kiss his cheek softly and left him sitting there, gazing off into the distance, deep in his thoughts.

Gibbs looked round when she'd gone, but there was no one near him on the platform, just a few people waiting for the next train at the far end and out of earshot.

Keeping his voice low, he murmured. "Hey, Shan."

Given how his first wife's memory permeated his house, it had taken Gibbs by surprise how much he still felt Shannon close to him in Stillwater. He'd found that the last time he'd come back to Stillwater, his own mind conjuring up her presence more easily than he'd anticipated.

And before that, Gibbs remembered leaving the town after the case had wrapped, sitting at the crossroads in the Challenger, flashing back to their first meeting and replaying it in his mind as if it were yesterday.

"You'd like Abby..." he went on quietly, gazing down at his hands. "I know ya would. I hope Kels would too. This means a lot... already. But then I guess you know that by now. Gonna try real hard... not like the last times when I screwed up. Wish me luck, Shan." He took a deep breath, voice rough. "Miss ya... miss ya both."

Gibbs sat for a while longer, letting the memories wash through him, for once accompanied more by melancholy than the gut wrenching pain that could bring him to his knees.

Maybe it was really time to start looking forward and not live in the past all the time. He could almost hear Shannon threatening to head slap him for taking so long to get to this point.

TBC...


	40. Chapter 40: Opening Up

**Fathers' Day**

**Chapter 40 – Opening Up**

Heading back along the opposite side of the street, Abby window shopped as she walked, smiling at the passersby who greeted her. Inwardly chuckling at the open but so far friendly curiosity on their faces, Abby sensed they were dying to engage her in conversation and question her further.

Abby was used to the prejudice that often accompanied people's first view of her and didn't imagine Stillwater was immune from that attitude. She'd be lucky to get to the end of the weekend without encountering some examples of it.

When Abby arrived back at Jackson's store, she found the older man serving several customers and waited till he'd finished, watching the Gibbs' charm in full flow as Jackson bagged up their purchases and held the door for the women who, by their frequent glances in her direction, obviously wanted to stay.

Jackson turned from the door with a warm smile. "Hello, Abby... you lose Leroy?"

Abby smiled. "No, Jack... I left him at the train station, deep in his memories."

Jackson nodded, sending her an understanding glance. "Yeah... place is full of those."

"I know, Jack," she acknowledged with a brief sad smile. "And I know how difficult it is for Jethro to share anything... and that sometimes he needs to be on his own. It's how he processes things, I know that. So... I thought I'd come back and see if I could help out here."

"Well, then... I'll not say no to that offer." Jackson beckoned her over and explained the cash register and where to find everything while Abby listened attentively. They worked companionably side by side for a while, and Abby's warm personality and smile charmed more than one customer.

Jackson listened while she skilfully deflected questions which were too prying and he kept close by in case he needed to intervene. He didn't want to see Abby upset by the sometimes too nosy townsfolk any more than he suspected his son would tolerate. And there was something about Abby that brought out every protective instinct Jackson had.

In a lull between customers, Jackson was re-stocking some shelves and glanced at Abby as he finished off. "Can I ask you somethin', Abby?"

Abby smiled. "Of course... I can't promise to answer everythin' you ask, Jack, but I'll try."

Jackson nodded, returning her smile. "Fair enough... okay, why the parasol?" He wasn't sure how to ask everything that had been running through his head all morning without spooking Abby, so figured he'd start off with something innocuous.

Abby laughed, startled at his unexpected question. "Well, I don't like the sun, or rather my skin totally hates the sun so it's easier to use my parasol when I can... as well as the old sun cream." She shot him a knowing look, a smile tugging at her mouth. "Was that really what you wanted to ask me, Jack?"

Jackson gave her a wry smile, shaking his head and shifting on his feet, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "No... not really. Sorry, I was just curious about it and it just popped out. There's so much I want to ask you both, Abby. I just don't know where to start."

Abby could see his frustration and felt a burst of sympathy for the older man. "Just ask away, Jack and I'll be happy to tell you what I can, tell you what I feel comfortable sharing... if I don't want to answer, I won't. How does that sound? Deal, huh?"

His smile was tinged with relief and he nodded. "Deal, Abby. Thank you." He reached out for her hand where it rested on the counter and she took his with both of hers, squeezing encouragingly, waiting for him to continue.

"I'll try not to make it sound like the third degree coz I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, but I know Leroy won't really tell me anything. He always makes me feel as if I'm prying and it's like I've got no right to ask him things. But he's family..." protested Jackson, his voice rising as his hurt and bitterness welled up. "He's my son. Don't I have a right to know things about his life? Sorry, Abby... I just..." he broke off, not sure how to continue and was grateful for her warm hand on his and sympathy evident in Abby's green eyes.

"He's just not a talker, Jack... you know that," she reminded him gently, seeing the sadness lurking in Jackson's eyes. She felt a bit awkward saying something that was so obvious to her after all her years of knowing Gibbs, but was concerned that Jackson should be so surprised at his son's reaction. It was as if he didn't know his son very well any more... which after fifteen years silence, she realized, might not be too far from the truth.

"Yeah, I know..." sighed Jackson, sounding resigned. "He's always been the same, ever since he was a boy. You had to drag everything out of him."

"Well then, you know he's not gonna change, and I wouldn't want him too anyway," Abby declared firmly. "I love him just the way he is."

"Then Leroy's a lucky man," Jackson told her and was rewarded by an almost shy smile and faint blush on her cheeks.

"Don't know about that, Jack." Abby tilted her head on one side as she considered, her pigtails swinging. "But I've never understood this habit women have of trying to change the men they're with... they either want them as they are, as they fell for them in the first place or not at all. Trying to change them into someone else is just plain... hinky."

"Well, then you're rare, Abby."

"No, I don't think so..." Abby denied, shaking her head. "Just practical, Jack. Not that I don't expect there to be some compromise... from both of us, but I don't wanna change him. But I digress... as usual." She squared her shoulders, smiling as she let go of his hand and turned to face Jackson. "So, go ahead. Hit me."

Jackson leaned against the counter. "Well, just wanna talk to you... understand better. I can see you're both crazy about each other but... is it casual, Abby... for either of you?" With his son's marital history, it had crossed his mind that this relationship was not as serious as he hoped it might be. And he was too fond of Abby to want her to be hurt if this went downhill like his son's other marriages seemed to have done.

"Oh god, no, Jack," Abby burst out, startled that Jackson would think so. "It's about as far from casual as it gets for me. As far as I'm concerned, Jethro is it for me... I've loved him for a while now. It just took us a while to get here, is all."

"That's good to hear... coz I don't think casual would be good for either of ya. Want the best for my boy... and for you, don't wanna see ya hurt," he told her, hoping she'd realize he was sincere and not just being some interfering busybody. "Just wanna understand what your plans are for the future?"

"Well, that's a pretty big question, Jack. We haven't decided that ourselves yet," she protested mildly. "It's only been a couple of weeks since we got together... it's all still new."

"So... you haven't decided if you're gonna get hitched?" persisted Jackson, watching her eyes skitter away from his gaze, sensing her sudden nerves.

Abby shook her head. "No... not yet."

Abby didn't particularly want to tell Jackson that she wasn't the marrying kind. A piece of paper or a ring wouldn't make her any more committed to Gibbs than she was already, but she wondered if someone of Jackson's generation would accept that so readily.

And besides, that was something else she and Gibbs hadn't discussed, so she was hardly going to talk about it with Jackson.

"Well..." Jackson sighed, shrugging slightly. "I guess there's no rush."

He could see Abby was becoming more uncomfortable and swallowed down what he really wanted to ask, which was their plans for kids. The last thing he wanted was Leroy ripping him a new one coz he'd upset Abby. Maybe he'd get another opportunity this weekend.

Curiosity took hold of Jackson again and he changed tack. "Will it cause any problems at work... you know, with Leroy being the boss?"

"Well, technically I don't report directly to Jethro, but to Director Vance, so no... hopefully it won't, but we'll see," mused Abby. "And I doubt we'll act any differently at work. Our jobs mean too much to both of us."

"I can see that, Abby," Jackson acknowledged. "It's just good to see my son happy again... and I can see he is by the way he looks at you."

"I'm happy too, Jack. He makes me happy," she assured him, "and I'll try to look after him." She decided to address the rather large elephant sitting in the corner head on. "And I'm not tryin' to replace Shannon... I know nothing could, Jack."

"Sounds like he's tried to do that already... a few times," he commented, thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Abby admitted, biting her lip, knowing they were straying into awkward territory. "We haven't talked about his... ex-wives yet."

"Aren't you curious?" Jackson asked, surprised.

"Of course I am," Abby admitted. "But I'm not gonna push him. That wouldn't help... and besides, I've told him several times that he need only tell me stuff he's comfortable sharing. And if it takes ages for him to tell me some things, then that's okay by me. What's the point pushing him if it makes him uncomfortable and he shuts me out."

"I just don't wanna see you both hurt. Don't wanna see this go wrong like those other marriages of his did," Jackson paused, frowning slightly. "Whatever went wrong with those... he hasn't told me that either."

Abby felt moved to defend Gibbs again. If Gibbs hadn't talked to Jackson about his ex-wives, then it was unfair of Jackson to assume his son was to blame for those break-ups.

"Can't imagine it was all Jethro's fault there either somehow and if he hasn't told either of us, then we perhaps shouldn't jump to conclusions," she chided gently.

Jackson thought about her words for a moment before nodding briefly. "Okay... that's a fair point. I'll just have to see if he tells me about them one day... or I get the chance to ask him again, if he doesn't take my head off.

"I'm just thankful if he can find a place for me in his life," Abby continued earnestly. "We seem to fit together, y'know, different as we are... like Yin and Yang. He's the best thing in my life... the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"That's good to know, Abby. I just want my boy to be happy and I've missed having a daughter. Missed having a family... so much," his voice caught and Jackson swallowed hard, eyes stinging.

When Leroy cut off all contact after the funerals of Shannon and Kelly, Jackson felt as if he'd lost everything... his son as well as his girls.

Abby's throat closed up, moved by the older man's words and leaned in to wrap her arms round him in a tight hug. "And I've missed having a dad."

He returned her embrace, feeling his chest tighten with emotion. When she pulled back, blinking rapidly against sudden tears, Jackson smiled, patting her shoulder and clearing his throat. "It'll be good to have you in the family. And I'll try and be there for you more if I can, Abby."

She gave him a warm smile. "Thanks, Jack. And that works both ways, I hope you realize that."

"Yeah, I do... and that means a lot, Abby."

Any further conversation was halted as Gibbs arrived, breezing through the front door of the store. He looked between Jackson and Abby, trying to gauge the mood and Abby turned a bright smile his way in reassurance, partly to give Jackson time to recover his composure. "Gonna make a start on lunch, dad. Abbs, want somethin'?"

"Yes, please, I'm starving... again." She accepted the kiss Gibbs bestowed on her cheek as he passed and watched him as he disappeared out back.

"Abbs..." Jackson huffed a laugh, shaking his head. When Abby looked at him askance, he went on. "Why does he use Abbs? Abby's no more letters."

"It's my nickname, Jack. Nearly everyone uses it," Abby replied quietly but firmly, wishing Jackson would keep his voice down or Gibbs' spidey senses would hear them.

"Oh yeah, I know," nodded Jackson. "It's just a bad habit Leroy's had since he was a boy. He was the same with Shannon, used Shan all the time and Kelly he used to call Kels."

This time Abby couldn't quite suppress the note of irritation in her voice and frowned as she replied. "People call you Jack, don't they, Jack? And anyway I totally love my nickname. Wouldn't want him to call me anything else. And I may not have known her, but I'm pretty sure that Shannon would have wanted her husband to call her anything he wanted to."

Abby turned away before her mouth could run away with her, occupying herself sorting out some magazines, so missed the slight frown and thoughtful look on Jackson's face as he stared at her, slightly taken aback by her forceful response.

Having heard the exchange from where he was making lunch in the kitchen, Gibbs had restrained himself with difficulty from striding back into the store... not to defend himself but to deflect any possible outburst directed at Abby from Jack's short temper. But Gibbs suspected by the sudden silence from his dad that Abby had surprised him.

Abby was so warm and bubbly most of the time that it was always a surprise when the firecracker underneath emerged. He knew Jackson hadn't encountered the feisty side of her nature before, and maybe hadn't yet realized how strong she was.

Gibbs waited till Jackson went out back to the storeroom again and there were no customers before moving back into the store and stepping up behind Abby. She jumped slightly as his arm went around her waist and Gibbs pressed a warm kiss to the back of her neck, before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, sneaky," she greeted him softly with a tender smile, leaning her head against him.

"Hey back. You don't have to do that, y'know... don't need defending. I'm a big boy now," he murmured quietly in her ear. Gibbs was touched that Abby would leap to his defence so readily but it wasn't necessary.

Abby angled her head to glance at him sideways, an amused twinkle in her eyes. "No kidding." When Gibbs snorted and nuzzled against her neck, she went on, sighing, "And I know I don't have to... but I want to."

Gibbs shrugged, squeezing her waist in reassurance. "I'm used to it, Abbs, don't worry."

"Well, tough..." she told him firmly. "So just suck it up, mister."

He smiled and cupped her face to brush a soft kiss over her mouth. "Okay, bossy."

Abby turned in his arms to face him, brushing his hair off his forehead. "You okay?" she asked, concerned.

Gibbs knew she wasn't referring to Jackson's comments just now, but his time at the station. "Yeah... I'm fine."

Abby examined his eyes, accepting his words at face value and smiled gently, leaning in to press a light kiss to his mouth. As soon as he felt her lips against his, Gibbs pulled her closer, slanting his mouth over hers.

Jackson's voice made them jump and break the kiss, as he came back into the store carrying a box, but the smile he threw them both was warm enough as he dumped his burden on the counter.

"When you two have finished... there's work to be done. And it's not the first time I've found Leroy canoodling with my staff. Remember Patti?" he asked, with a cheeky grin at his son as he went out back again.

Abby giggled as Gibbs rolled his eyes, and leaned in to whisper, "_Canoodling_ huh?"

"Oh yeah," he smirked at the memory. "Though in my defence, _she_ cornered _me_ in the storeroom."

"Well, you can't blame her for that, and I don't imagine for one minute you were totally innocent," she commented with an impish smile, laughing as he ducked his head. "Remind me again, is that second base nearly got to third base Patti?"

His boyish grin broke out. "Yeah, that Patti... she used to work here after school and at the weekends, helping out."

Abby snorted a laugh. "Yeah, I bet she did." She grinned, waggling her eyebrows, reaching up to pat his cheek. A thought struck her and her smile widened. "She still in town?"

He shrugged. "Not sure... think she moved away."

"So, I won't have to keep an eye on her grabbing you and dragging you out back then. Just fight off all those other women who were ogling your ass as we walked through town today," she grinned, pushing him away slightly. He was too much of a distraction. "Well, let me get finished up here and we can _canoodle_ later, if you like... and if you're a good boy, I might let you get to third base and even score a home run."

TBC...


	41. Chapter 41: Differences

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks to Withthegrain who is my 'go to' girl for anything wood related, and to Gibbsredhoodie who's getting plenty of practice with doling out head slaps as I ramble on!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41 – Differences <strong>

Jackson kept the store open over lunch, and he and Gibbs took it in turns to serve anyone who dropped by. Abby found she was starting to flag... the early start, long drive, the town full of difficult memories for Gibbs, and the tensions between the two men starting to take their toll.

Sensing Gibbs wanted to quiz her about what she and Jack had talked about, Abby caught his concerned gaze on more than one occasion. But they hadn't managed to snatch any time alone.

In gaps between customers, they all ate a quick lunch and Abby and Jack chatted some more about the team. When they'd finished eating, Gibbs snagged her eye again, raising his eyebrow in a silent question. She gave him a nod and he tilted his head in response before disappearing upstairs. Jackson bit back a smile, amused at the unspoken communication the couple seemed to have developed already.

When his son returned, he was clutching two packages and Abby took one with a smile of thanks before handing it to Jackson with a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry this is a bit late, Jack. But I wanted to give you something for Fathers' Day."

Jackson glanced down at the small package, at a loss for words and he glanced over at his son, who merely nodded, a half grin tugging at his mouth.

"Go on... open it," Abby urged eagerly, biting her lip.

Jackson's sudden boyish grin reminded her so vividly of his son that Abby couldn't help grinning back. Carefully unwrapping the package, Jackson turned his present over in his hands, running his fingers along the knife. Stainless steel with a wooden handle slotted into a leather sheath, he recognized it immediately as a fish filleting knife.

"Look at the handle, dad," Gibbs prompted.

Doing as he was bidden, Jackson noticed his initials carved into the wood of the handle. He looked up at Abby and had to clear his throat in order to find his voice. "This is fantastic, Abby... it's beautiful craftsmanship."

"Hoped you'd like it, Jack. It took me a while to find it in DC. And I know it's really the Fourth of July but I'd like to make it your Fathers' Day too, if that's okay?"

Feeling his vision blur, Jackson had to keep his eyes down in order to conquer the wave of emotion that swept through him. He reached across the table to grasp Abby's hand and glanced up to smile into her shining eyes. "That's... a lovely thought, Abby. Thank you. Don't know what to say."

Abby looked across at Gibbs, smiling as she met his blue eyes. "And you may notice a decidedly fishy theme emerging in a minute."

Without ceremony, Gibbs handed his dad his slightly larger package, wrapped in simple cloth. Jackson grinned as he recognized his present as he uncovered it... a wooden fly case.

He put his hand on his son's arm, squeezing warmly. "I see you haven't lost your talent."

"He's amazing, isn't he? Totally mad skills with wood," enthused Abby with a bright smile. "Such talented hands..." she trailed off when she realized what she'd just said, and glanced across to catch Gibbs smirking, blue eyes twinkling as he raised an eyebrow in her direction. Abby rolled her eyes and blushed slightly as she heard Jack's chuckle.

Gibbs saved her further embarrassment by addressing his dad. "Thought it'd replace that battered old case you were using last time."

Jackson nodded, looking pleased. "It sure will, son."

"I watched him work on this, Jack... though I missed seeing the finishing touches last week coz I was away. But I love this wood, don't you?" Abby ran her fingers across the smooth surface, remembering the questions she'd pestered Gibbs with at the time as she watched those hands work on Jackson's present. "All stripey... hence Tiger Maple. Hard to believe that's all natural wood grain, isn't it, it's so beautiful?"

Abby took the case from Jackson and opened it, tilting it to the light. "And if you look inside, this darker wood is walnut and it's held shut with magnets, so there's no latches or hooks. So cool." Abby trailed off when she realized both Gibbs' men were grinning at her and she rolled her eyes at the pair of them, chuckling self-consciously. "What? I like to learn and I can appreciate talent, can't I?"

"You sure can, Abby, and I do too." He turned to his son with a warm smile. "It's beautiful, son, thank you. I'm gonna use both when we go out on Sunday. Christen 'em on our fishing trip. Lookin' forward to it."

Talk drifted to their plans for the rest of their weekend and after lunch, Abby made her excuses, citing tiredness so she could nip upstairs for a nap, which wasn't completely untrue. She sensed that Jackson wanted to talk to his son alone... and could tell from Gibbs' regular glances at his father that he was mentally preparing himself for it too.

And she thought the two men could talk more easily without her underfoot.

* * *

><p>Closing the door of Gibbs' old room behind her, Abby sighed, rolling her shoulders and consciously trying to ease the tension from knotted muscles. Not that Jackson was making things too difficult, despite his probing questions.<p>

She could see the older man was making an effort to be accepting and supportive, although the occasional niggling comments aimed at his son bothered Abby... a lot.

She'd been aware of it before when the team were in Stillwater for the case. And afterwards, both McGee and Ziva told her about the confrontations they'd witnessed between the two men. Her friends had been at a loss how to respond or know if they should even defend their boss, but both had felt embarrassed on Gibbs' behalf as his father laid into him right in front of them, or made disparaging comments about Gibbs behind his back.

At the time, Abby had put it down partly to the tension generated by the whole situation and whatever had kept them apart for so long in the first place.

But she saw now that it was much more than that.

It was something Jackson didn't even seem to be aware he was doing and she was positive he wasn't doing it on purpose. He'd hardly be setting out to say, right, the next sentence I utter is going to deliberately hurt my son.

She wondered how long ago it had become an unconscious habit.

And when Jackson did say something critical, the immediate tension in Gibbs was noticeable. How much of that was a hangover from his reactions as a boy? After all these years, Abby was adept at reading Gibbs' body language and it was as if he was almost braced for the criticisms, sure another one would be along in a minute.

And unusually for her Marine, he rarely answered back... barely bothered to defend himself or refute what his father was saying, as if it was somehow easier this way, even if Jackson couldn't know if what he was saying was true. Gibbs merely stiffened his shoulders and disappeared behind a blank mask.

It wasn't like her Gibbs... and she found it unsettling.

But the whole thing made Abby bristle on his behalf and she'd had to bite her tongue a few times already... not always successfully as her outburst over her nickname showed. Abby didn't want to start a fight with Jackson but standing by while his own father ran down her man wasn't easy.

Abby wasn't sure what she could do about a habit that seemed to have become ingrained. If Jack had treated his son like that as a boy and was still doing it now, Abby doubted the intervening years would have been any different; although there were obviously tensions involved, with both his mom and his girls, that she was unaware of and doubted she would ever know, fully.

But if she got the chance, Abby was determined to tackle Jackson about it... even if it made no difference.

How had Shannon had coped with it? Had she made a difference... been able to form a bridge between the two men? Surely Kelly had been a connection?

She also wondered if she'd be able to help repair the chasm between father and son. Seeing it up close, Abby was beginning to doubt she could do anything more than act as referee. Her position wasn't helped by not knowing what had caused the rift between the two men in the first place.

Suddenly weary and seeing no easy solution, Abby gave in to the urge to stretch out full length on the springy mattress, thinking a nap might not be such a bad idea after all.

She smiled to herself as the thought of them both sharing this bed later on, wondering how many other women besides Shannon had slept here. Maybe not that many, given Jackson's comments about not knowing Gibbs' other wives. For the first time, she was getting a glimpse of how much his father had missed from Gibbs' life.

Abby had the sudden urge, like she had in DC in Gibbs' house, to speak to Shannon. Or at least send up a silent promise that she'd try and look after him... but felt it was almost presumptuous. What could possibly make her any different from all the other women?

Abby wondered what Shannon would think of the two of them being together. Would Shannon be looking down in horror at this tattooed younger Goth that her Gibbs had taken to her bed?

And for some reason, Shannon's opinion mattered... If Shannon had still been alive, Abby wondered if they would have been friends? Would she and Kelly have been friends?

She hoped that one day Gibbs would tell her more about his girls... so she could get to know what they were like. He'd shared some in the past and a lot with her today already and Abby didn't underestimate how much of a strain that had been for Gibbs.

Jackson had no doubt doted on both his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. She could imagine all too clearly how Shannon and Kelly would have made Jackson's home fill with laughter and joy, how they'd filled the heart of the widower and given Jack part of his life back again. She'd told Jackson earlier that she was not trying to replace Shannon and she meant it.

Besides, how could she?

His first wife and daughter were Gibbs' entire world.

There was no way she could compete with those years of happiness and there was no point trying... or beating herself up about it, her inner voice told her sharply.

She just longed to see Gibbs happy again. And as much as she doubted herself and her ability to give him that peace, Abby promised herself she'd spent the rest of their time together trying to do exactly that.

* * *

><p>After Abby disappeared upstairs, Gibbs continued to sit at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee sensing Jackson's gaze on him. Deciding to get it out of the way, he sighed. "Okay, spit it out, Jack."<p>

Jackson shrugged, staring down at his coffee. "Nothing to spit out, son. Just wanna talk to you... is that so wrong?"

"I'm guessin' you spoke to Abby earlier," stated Gibbs.

Abby hadn't seemed upset when he returned to the store but they'd not had a chance to speak privately. He'd feel a lot happier once he knew what Jackson had asked her about.

"Yeah, I did," confirmed Jackson, nodding briefly. "And I can see how good she is for you. But it's just natural, isn't it, that I'd want to know more about any new addition to the family and want to know more about your relationship."

"You've known Abby since last year, Jack. You pretty much know her already. That's not it," Gibbs shook his head impatiently before asking, an edge to his voice. "What's on your mind?"

Even after all this time, his father could still make him feel like a kid again and Gibbs still resented it. He had to make a conscious effort to relax his shoulders and unclench his hands as the inevitable irritation crept in.

He remembered many confrontations over this same kitchen table... either about the latest fight he'd gotten into at school, or how much time he was spending tinkering with his old car.

Shannon had been adept at acting as a calming influence between the two men, but even she recognized that both of them were likely to butt heads more often than not, and all she could do was mop up the mess afterwards.

Also, Gibbs knew he'd changed in the intervening years. He was not the same man who'd been married to Shannon and he doubted sometimes whether his dad even realized that. They'd been apart for so long that it was as if they both had to relearn each others' characters all over again.

Jackson sighed, recognizing the stubborn set of his son's jaw but chose to plough on anyway. This wasn't going to get any easier the longer he left it but he'd never backed down from his son before and wasn't about to start now.

"Look, son, I'm very fond of Abby and I've only got your best interests at heart, the both of ya, and I just don't wanna see either of ya get hurt. I can see how ya feel about each other but I'd be lying if I said a few... worries hadn't crossed my mind."

Although he didn't know anything about his son's other wives or the circumstances of the divorces, the last thing he wanted for his son was another failed relationship... whoever was to blame.

"Like what?" demanded Gibbs, abruptly.

Jackson chose to ignore the warning note in his son's voice. "The age gap worry you at all?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Jackson couldn't help wondering if Abby wanted different things from life than his son did. She was younger than Leroy after all. Would she get bored? Even knowing her only for a short time, it was obvious that Abby was so vibrant and full of life, that Jackson couldn't imagine her settling for a quiet life.

Gibbs gave his dad a sharp glance, anger rising up. "Don't give a rat's ass about the age gap... which is only fifteen years anyway."

For a while before they got together, Gibbs had been anxious whether Abby would even look twice at this older, damaged, cranky as hell Marine. But the past couple of weeks had made that worry ease slightly.

They were just Gibbs and Abby... they didn't need to add any damn age label pasted to either of them.

"Okay... okay, don't jump down my throat, Leroy," protested Jackson, holding up his hands placatingly. "I keep forgetting Abby's older than she looks."

Gibbs stared at his dad for a few seconds, searching his eyes before prompting. "Go on... there's more, I can see it in ya face."

Jackson thought for a moment, struggling to find the words to express what he wanted to say without setting his son off like a rocket. "You're so different..."

"So?" interrupted Gibbs, coldly.

Jackson sighed, irritated as much with himself as with his son's quick temper. He was handling this badly and certainly didn't want Leroy to get the impression his remarks were anything personal against Abby, because they weren't meant to be.

He tried again. "I don't mean Abby looks different, son... I mean yes, she does. Of course she does, I can see that and sure, she's quirky and unique in how she dresses, I know that and I like it, and she always looks great... plus those unusual tats of hers."

Jackson could see by Leroy's glare that he'd taken his words the wrong way again and trailed off, annoyance and frustration gripping him over his inability to communicate with his own son. It was a familiar feeling from Leroy's boyhood when every discussion seemed to end with raised voices or his son storming out..

Jackson just wanted to understand what bound the two of them together, given how different they were on the surface.

Why couldn't his stubborn son see that? Why did everything have to result in a fight?

Jackson just wanted to understand what was it in the younger woman that had drawn his son to her... beyond her obvious physical attributes of a beautiful face and body? It wasn't hard to see how warm, funny and caring Abby was... and he'd already glimpsed the underlying feistiness that hinted at an inner strength.

Gibbs' voice was tinged with disbelief and a fair bit of anger as he shot back. "Didn't think you were prejudiced like that, Jack."

"And you know damn well I'm not, Leroy... in case you've forgotten who you're named after?" Jackson snapped back, gesturing at the photo on the wall of himself and his black partner in the store, LJ. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down and tamp down on his anger. "Look, son, I'm not getting this out right... but it's just your personalities are so different and I don't know if your other wives were also very different from you... so I got nothing to compare, have I?"

He had no idea what his son's previous wives were like... if they'd been like Shannon or were as different from Leroy as Abby. She was so bubbly and outgoing, and wore her heart on her sleeve, and his son was so quiet, keeping things close to his chest and anything had to be dragged out of him... and he just wondered how they'd make that work.

Gibbs stared at his father, biting back his original sarcastic reply. After a few moments silence, he went on. "In this case, different is good. I like it she's different."

And he did.

As far as he was concerned, their differences complemented each other.

Gibbs didn't mind that they had different outlooks on a lot of things... different personalities... different ways of spending their spare time. In his mind, and he hoped in Abby's too, their differences didn't drive them apart. They understood and accepted them... and underneath it all was a connection that he couldn't define.

They just... fit.

Two halves of a whole.

And it had been a very long time since he'd thought and felt that way and he wanted to hang onto it.

"Look, son," Jackson leaned forward, trying to put emphasis behind his words. "I'm not trying to cause trouble or upset you or Abby, and I don't want everything we talk about to descend into an argument. I just wanna make sure you're going into this with your eyes open."

"Well, I am... and so is she, I hope." Gibbs gazed at his dad, seeing nothing but sincerity in his expression and took a deep breath, pushing down his own anger. "She makes me happy, dad. Just be happy for us, can't ya?"

"I am... really I am. I don't mean it to sound like I'm not, son," said Jackson, earnestly. "And I can see you're happy... both of you."

And the very fact that his son was so quick to defend Abby was an answer in itself in a way.

And Jackson hadn't forgotten the way Abby had firmly put him in his place earlier. She seemed to rarely defend herself, but it hadn't taken long for the spitfire to emerge in defence of his son when he'd made what he thought was an innocuous comment about nicknames.

Gibbs gazed off into the distance, trying to find the right words to get his dad to understand. "She _gets_ me, Jack. Understands me... doesn't try and change me. Wanna try and make her happy."

"Yeah, I can see you do, Leroy. But when you told me about you and Abby, I thought straight away about your other wives," Jackson admitted.

"You mean my other divorces," commented Gibbs, shortly.

"Yeah... maybe I do," acknowledged Jackson, nodding. "Don't think it'd do either of ya any good if you're still trying to find a replacement for Shannon... if that's what the others were."

Gibbs ignored the implied question. "Not intending too. And if Shannon was still alive, we'd still be together... and I think Abby knows that. But this is a new start, dad. And Abby is nothing like my ex-wives... thank God."

He hadn't told his dad much about his other wives yet and what they were like, and hadn't really planned to any time soon. They weren't exactly his favorite subject.

Both men fell silent for a while, the atmosphere still tense and strained. Jackson was the first to break the silence.

"Have you told her about the girls?" From Abby's words, she clearly knew about Shannon and Kelly but Jackson wondered how much his son had told her.

Gibbs nodded. "She knows about them... have told her some. She doesn't push... which makes me wanna share 'em with her, if I can."

"Well, she certainly seems to understand ya," acknowledged Jackson and went on with a smile, trying to ease the atmosphere. "And she's a helluva woman and real pretty. Kind... funny... warm hearted."

Gibbs smiled down at his hands. "Oh yeah... and a lot more."

"I can see that, Leroy. It's good to have her in the family." Jackson thought they could both do with a change of subject and stood up to clear the table. Rinsing out their coffee mugs, he glanced over at his son, still sitting deep in thought at the table. "Thought we'd head out around six for the diner... fireworks due to start around nine. Close up shop around five."

Gibbs recognized the olive branch for what it was and seized the chance to let the topic go. He stood and grabbed a cloth to dry the dishes, nodding at his dad. "Fine by me... Want some help in the store?"

TBC...


	42. Chapter 42: Easing Tension

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks very much for all the comments and reviews and alerts for the past few chapters. They're all much appreciated and apologies if I missed thanking anyone individually – FFNet was playing up. Thanks to Gibbsredhoodie for very helpful hand-holding.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42 – Easing Tensions <strong>

Working side by side with his dad in the store after lunch, Gibbs was relieved when the tension gradually eased between the two of them. The store saw a steady stream of customers, word spreading quickly that Gibbs was in town to visit his father and that he'd brought a striking young woman with him.

So whether they needed to buy anything or not, Jackson's store saw an increase in customers bent on satisfying their curiosity, if not their shopping lists.

Gibbs smothered his smile as he watched people trying to look nonchalant as they glanced round the store, failing to hide their disappointment when they didn't see any sign of Abby.

The barely concealed conspiratorial grin his dad shot him over the shoulder of the latest customer showed that Jackson realized what was going on too, and it further served to ease the strain between them.

Later, taking advantage of a lull in customers and needing a break himself, Gibbs headed upstairs, pausing in the doorway to his old room. He smiled as he saw Abby sprawled across his bed, arms wound around a pillow, feeling something unknot inside him at the sight of her.

She settled and grounded him in a way he'd forgotten he needed.

Toeing his shoes off, Gibbs slid onto the bed carefully so as not to take her. He rolled onto his side, head propped on his hand and watched her as she slept.

Her beauty had always drawn him and now they were together, now he could touch that skin he'd longed to for years, it hadn't lessened the effect Abby had on him. Quite the opposite. His desire for her, his need to touch her was only increasing the more he was able to.

His eyes moved slowly over her beautiful face, her creamy skin a contrast to the dark silky hair now freed from its pigtails and lying loose on her shoulders. Her long lashes curled onto her cheek, hiding vivid green eyes, and that full-lipped mouth tempted him to lean in and taste her again.

As if sensing his presence, Abby murmured is name in her sleep, hugging the pillow more tightly and Gibbs brushed stray strands of hair off her face, running a finger gently down a smooth cheek.

Abby stirred at his touch, sleepy green eyes opening and focusing on his face. Smiling a lazy, cat-like smile, she stretched her arms above her head, arching her back, her long limbs and curves drawing his gaze.

Rolling towards him, Abby planted a lingering kiss on his lips and he responded, drawing it out, losing himself in her sweet taste, pulling her closer.

She snuggled into his arms, tucking her head into his neck, humming her contentment, savoring his solid strength and warmth. "Hmm, s'nice. Missed being able to do this."

They'd spent most of yesterday wrapped up in each other... literally. Today, she'd found herself missing the contact... missing him even after a short absence.

Abby could feel Gibbs' tension in the rigidity of his muscles and wrapped herself around him as much as she could, trying to soothe any residual anxiety in the only way she could.

Gibbs sighed as he settled his arms around her, hugging Abby tightly to him and burying his face in her hair, breathing her in. Threading his fingers slowly through her hair, he let the action and her warm presence calm him.

So far, even though the day had been emotionally draining, it had been both easier and tougher than he'd anticipated.

On his last visit to Stillwater earlier in the year, Gibbs had also revisited some of his old haunts, but somehow this time, sharing them with someone else, with Abby, had been more welcome than he'd expected it to be.

Somehow, he felt lighter after sharing the memories with Abby this morning, and that had surprised him. But his stomach was still churning from the difficult conversation with Jack just now. He wondered whether Jackson had given Abby an equally tough time.

But he couldn't blame his dad, not really.

And as annoyed as he'd felt to be on the receiving end of an interrogation instead of the one dishing it out, Gibbs knew there was no malice behind Jack's questions. His dad was bound to be curious. They had over a decade's worth of news and memories to catch up on, and old bitter wounds to try and heal, plus this latest big change in his son's life.

Gibbs just wished Jackson didn't expect him to open up all at once. Had he forgotten his son wasn't like that?

And he'd always butted heads with his dad. They could have been talking about the weather and Gibbs was sure the two of them would find something to disagree about sooner rather than later.

Abby's quiet voice broke the comfortable silence as she tilted her head to look at him, concern shadowing her eyes. "So, did you get a grilling?"

"A bit," acknowledged Gibbs reluctantly. "You?"

"Well, not the third degree really... we just talked. It was fine. He's happy for us... really he is." Abby didn't want to rile Gibbs by going through everything Jackson had asked her, so dropped her eyes lest her read too much.

Nor did she want to mention Jack's comments about things she and Gibbs hadn't even discussed yet, such as getting married... and certainly not on a day when Gibbs was remembering his past. And she suspected Jackson had chosen to deliberately ask her some things instead of Gibbs because he realized his son would just clam up if he tried.

Tracing abstract patterns on his T-shirt covered chest, she asked. "Was it very awkward?"

"Some... nothing you need worry about, Abbs."

He needed time to process his thoughts. Some of Jack's concerns hadn't been unexpected but some comments had both startled and annoyed him, so he certainly didn't want to worry Abby any further by sharing what Jack had said.

Abby nudged him gently. "There's no need to protect me, Jethro. I'm not asking you to share what Jack said... that's fine, it's private. But if some of it involved me and there's something worrying him about me... about us, then I don't want you getting upset over it, okay?"

She knew the two men had enough to work out with their own relationship without adding her to the fray. That's why she'd been anxious about whether Jackson really wanted her there with his son... concerned that her presence would make things more difficult for Gibbs.

Gibbs tilted his head but didn't reply directly. "He say anything to upset you earlier?"

Abby sighed, recognizing his usual deflection tactics but couldn't get annoyed as she'd used them herself earlier. She slid her hand under his T-shirt to ghost across his abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch slightly under her fingers, seeking the contact with his warm skin to soothe her own nerves.

"No," she denied, quietly. "It was okay. He's just struggling to catch up with all the news... and understand a bit more about us is all. So you can't blame him for firing questions. But I'm glad we broke the ice though and got some of it out of the way... and I doubt he'll hold back if he wants to ask me some more."

"Oh yeah... he'd come right out with it." He continued running his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp, watching her eyes close as she leaned into his touch.

"And that's okay," she told him, sighing as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I've said he could ask me what he wants... haven't promised I'll answer everything but said I'd try if I could."

Gibbs sensed she was holding something back... as he was... but didn't push her for now. "Don't let him make you feel uncomfortable, Abbs."

"Don't worry... I won't." She smiled at him reassuringly and he cupped her cheek in his hand before kissing her softly. When the kiss ended, she settled back against him, resting an arm across his waist.

They lay together without talking for a while, until Abby was the one to break it again. "Thank you for this morning, Jethro." She turned and slid partly on top of him, letting her chin rest on his chest, stroking his jawline and along into his hair. "It meant a lot."

Gibbs knew she wasn't referring to just seeing the town. "Said I'd try, Abbs. Can't promise it'll be easy."

"I know, and I don't take it for granted. Told you that already... And I just..." Her gaze slid away as she trailed off and she plucked nervously at the material on his T-shirt.

He tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Go on, I can hear you thinking."

"I was just wondering..." Abby crossed her arms on his chest, resting her chin on her arms, gazing at him seriously. "Is Jack always like that? So critical of you I mean... I noticed it when we were up here for the case, and I've heard it sometimes on the phone a bit when I've called him... I dunno." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm more sensitive to it now that we're together but I just seem to be more aware of it this time."

Gibbs settled her more firmly on top of him, running his hands down her back to give him time to frame his answer. Eventually, he shrugged, meeting her concerned gaze. "Tough love, I guess. He's always been like that... since I was a kid. Don't think he means to be."

"Yeah," agreed Abby, nodding thoughtfully. "It's almost like he doesn't realize he's doing it sometimes."

And the fact that Gibbs had gotten used to those criticisms from his dad bothered her as well. It was as if he'd come to expect it... and just didn't bother to defend himself.

"I guess it's second nature now. It can't have been easy for him as a single father and I was a difficult kid," acknowledged Gibbs, wryly. "Angry at everything."

Maybe it was his father's military background, as well as being alone in a small town with a son to raise and a business to run, that had influenced the tough way he'd raised his son. That, and the rift that had developed between father and son following his mom's death, had all combined to make their relationship a difficult one.

And it had manifested itself in frequent arguments and regular put-downs. Not that he'd ever made it easy on his dad... the anger from his mom's death had led to Gibbs being almost constantly angry at the world and sometimes deliberately picking fights with his dad.

So there was blame on both sides. So the two of them ought to shoulder equal responsibility for repairing their relationship.

"Can't have been easy for you either," Abby pointed out, gently, reaching up to brush her fingers through his hair, marvelling again how he tried to deflect blame onto himself. "And I know you two are still workin' on your relationship, and he obviously loves you but you two set each other off like a couple of firecrackers. It's like light the blue touch paper and stand back. In fact, you two could probably set off half the fireworks tonight without striking a match."

That earned her a characteristic half grin. "Always have done... doubt that'll change any time soon."

"Oh, I know it's never going to be all sweetness and light. But Jack always seems to assume the worst," she mused, sadly. "The way he reacted to the news that we hadn't told the team yet, I could tell he thought it was for a bad reason... and that it was your decision and not ours."

And Jack's assumption that she hadn't had an equal hand in that choice was equally annoying... that she somehow wasn't strong enough to make this a partnership. But then she figured Jackson didn't yet know her that well.

"Given my track record with relationships, ya can't blame him," Gibbs reminded her.

"Not all of which I can believe is totally your fault," she insisted, pressing a light kiss to his mouth. "And no, I'm not asking for chapter and verse on your marriages, Jethro. You'll tell me what you want to... when you want to... or not... one day... maybe... perhaps." She saw him quirk a smile at her tortuous sentence and rolled her eyes at herself. "Moving on... I'm just sayin' that I find it upsetting that Jack seems to jump to conclusions so easily... and bad ones about you."

He leaned in to nuzzle against her face, appreciating the sentiment behind everything she'd said. "Not gonna stop him, Abbs. Don't worry about it."

She hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should ask. "How did Shannon cope with the comments? Or didn't they happen as much?" And if Shannon hadn't managed to stop the put-downs in the years they were married, then Abby doubted her own ability to do anything about them.

He took a deep breath, gazing off into the distance. "She didn't like them any more than you do. She managed to iron out a few of our rough edges over the years... not sure if she ever said anything to Jack or not," he admitted, brushing her hair back, smiling tenderly. "Told ya before... you don't need to intervene. Don't want you gettin' in the middle of it"

"Except I am in the middle now... and I'm as protective of you as you are of me... not sure if you really realized that. And I will say something if I have to... if I get the opportunity," she told him, determination in her voice and face. She held up a finger to forestall him when he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not gonna start a fight with Jack but I find it difficult to stand by and listen to him saying these things about you and then for me to say nothing. You would if the roles were reversed. Remember what you said about the outlaws?"

Gibbs tilted his head in silent acknowledgement but decided to save further argument for another time, recognizing the stubborn set of her jaw. He doubted Jack would listen to Abby, even if she did try and defend him and he didn't want her upset when she couldn't make any progress with his dad.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the afternoon passed fairly quickly. Abby helped Jackson in the store while Gibbs did a few jobs in the backyard in preparation for tomorrow's barbeque.<p>

The increase in customers continued and this time, their curiosity was satisfied by seeing Abby in the store, and it seemed that some of the men in town suddenly had the urge to accompany their wives and help carry their shopping...

Abby was chatting happily with everyone who came through the door but Gibbs still kept a close eye on her when he popped back inside, to see if she was uncomfortable with being the centre of attention. But her natural warmth and humour, combined with her striking beauty, soon turned curious stares into smiles and laughter as her charm won them over.

But he wasn't interested in seeing Abby become the object of townsfolk idle gossip and nosy questions, which could so easily morph into unkind comments based more on her unique appearance and their own prejudice. And judging by the regular glances Jack sent her way, Gibbs was comforted by the thought that his dad was looking after his Abbs in his absence.

"Could do with your help more often, Abby. Your charm is good for business," grinned Jackson as he closed the door on the latest customer.

"Oh, the fuss'll soon die down, Jack," laughed Abby, blushing slightly at Jackson's teasing. "It's curiosity that's brought everyone in, that's all."

On his way through from the back, carrying boxes through to the store to be unpacked, Gibbs intermittently tuned in to what Jackson was saying as he worked, and rolled his eyes as he heard a familiar litany.

"Leroy hated helping out in the store. Would rather have been out in the hills, or in the woods, or working on his car... especially after his mom died."

Abby shot a glance at Gibbs, noting his neutral expression. "That's not unusual surely, Jack. Doing chores or doing your own thing... there's not much of a choice there, is it? I was the same when I was a kid and I guess you were too."

Jackson chuckled, nodding. "Yeah.. I guess I was... still did what I had to though."

Gibbs caught her eye, shaking his head slightly, giving her a brief smile as Jackson turned away.

Abby gave him a rueful smile, before turning to face Jackson, taking the opportunity to change the subject. "You always lived in Stillwater, Jack?"

"Oh yeah, although I spent some time away when I was serving... but you get used to living in a small town after a while. You kinda expect all this curiosity when anyone new hits town and you get used to it, I guess... although I get how it makes people feel uncomfortable. They don't mean anything by it, Abby."

"Oh, I know... and everyone's been real friendly so far. Curiosity's only natural," acknowledged Abby, smiling reassuringly at Jack. Her contact with the townsfolk had so far been blessedly free of some of the more hurtful comments that had come her way over the years.

"Which kinda gets intrusive after a while," Gibbs put in.

"It can do, yeah," agreed Jackson, nodding. "Everyone knows everyone's business... whether you want them to or not. But even if it hadn't been for the Marines, I think Leroy would have left anyway... couldn't wait to get out of town."

Abby watched Gibbs carefully, noting his shoulders stiffening slightly as he headed out back again and felt like rolling her eyes.

Was there no way Jackson couldn't turn the conversation into a dig at his son? And once again Gibbs had retreated... Did he figure it was easier just to walk away than let the conversation degenerate into an argument?

"Well, I left my home town too, Jack, as soon as I could. I couldn't wait to get to college fast enough." She gestured at the far wall in the store. "Tell me some of the stories behind these, while it's quiet."

She moved over to the display of photographs showing Jackson on his various holidays, and a much younger Jackson with the guy she knew was his original partner in the store, and who her Gibbs had been named after.

Jackson joined her and eagerly regaled her with tales, and they were soon chatting happily. After a while, Jackson confessed to feeling tired and Abby offered to watch the store while he took a nap. Jackson agreed, kissing her cheek gratefully, saying he'd just pop out back to see how Leroy was getting on before going upstairs, and get his son to close the store early so they could all get ready to go out.

Abby bit back a smile at the not so subtle way Jackson went outside, no doubt to alert Gibbs that he was leaving Abby alone. And sure enough, as one 'protector' left, her more familiar one appeared as Gibbs came in from the backyard again. She'd seen the glances the two men had sent her way throughout the afternoon, and had been well aware they'd been keeping an eye on her. She found it sweet, if a little exasperating.

Although she wasn't about to complain about the current view... Gibbs, broom in hand, about to start tidying up. Who'd have thought just sweeping the floor could be so damn sexy?

He caught her staring. "What?"

Abby folded her arms, leaning against the counter as she unashamedly ogled his ass when he bent over. "Well, I'm just thinking that dragging you into the storeroom's looking a pretty good idea right about now."

The way the muscles in his arms and shoulders and that long back moved and flexed as he swept the floor was playing havoc with her hormones... and reminding her how long it had been since she'd gotten her hands on him, preferably naked.

He grinned as he walked over to her, sliding an arm round her waist. "Down girl."

She giggled as she laid her hands flat on his chest, flexing her fingers against the firm contours. "Well, I'm just takin' a leaf outta Patti's playbook?"

* * *

><p>After showering, Abby changed into dark pants and a burgundy blouse patterned with mini skull and crossbones. She'd deliberately packed one of her more neutral outfits and topped it off with a plain black collar with a drop ruby inset that had been a birthday present from Gibbs.<p>

In the middle of pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, Gibbs returned from his own shower, a towel slung low round his hips. She ran an appreciative eye over his body, bare chest dusted with silver, his eyes an even more startling blue in contrast to his wet hair, which was all tousled and spiky, and felt her stomach clench and flip at the sight of him.

Abby whistled. "Hubba-hubba... how I'm supposed to control myself when you waltz in looking like... like... like _that._"

His boyish grin made her want to jump on him there and then as he raked his eyes over her own outfit. "You look real nice, Abbs."

He came closer and leaned down for a kiss, his hand cupping her neck, and she closed her eyes as the warm clean smell of his bare skin washed over her. He teased her mouth open and kissed her slowly, tongue sliding against hers, and she ran her hands up his arms to grip his shoulders, relishing the feel of the strong muscles under her fingers.

Slowing the kiss down, Gibbs gently nibbled on her lower lip before pressing a quick kiss to her nose and pulling back, stroking his fingers down her cheek.

Abby opened her eyes to see his satisfied smirk and narrowed her eyes. "You are a tease, Jethro... anyone ever tell you that? And you are driving me insane... we're never gonna get out the door at this rate."

He ran his thumb over her full bottom lip before turning away. "Kinda wish we weren't going out at all, Abbs... would rather go to bed."

Watching him bend over to rummage in his bag, her eyes drawn to the curve of his spine disappearing down to the swell of his ass under that towel, she could only agree... wholeheartedly, idly wondering if they had time for a quickie before they had to leave.

_Okay... focus Abigail. You can do this... how hard can it be? _

_Extremely hard... given half a chance_, her inner imp piped up, triggering more than a few visuals... which really didn't help her control.

Giving a low moan, Abby resolutely turned her back on him and reached for her make-up bag, hearing his knowing chuckle. Oh yeah, he was well aware he was getting her riled up.

As she tidied her make-up, she couldn't help being hyper aware of every move he made as he got dressed. She loved to watch Gibbs him... always had done, his natural powerful grace making his movements more of a sensual prowl.

Jeans followed boxers, and her restraint wasn't helped when he left those unbuttoned while grabbing for his socks, which he put on sitting right next to her on the bed and she felt the heat from his skin almost branding her arm.

When he walked past her for the second time, ostensibly to pick up his watch from the bedside table, resting his hand on her shoulder and brushing his fingers across her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake, Abby decided he was doing it deliberately.

Reaching out as he began moving away, Abby snagged his belt loops and tugged him to a halt. He allowed himself to be pulled nearer and she looked up into amused eyes and that smirk that she could just kiss off his face.

"I know what you're up to, y'know." It would take a nun to resist the invitation of those partially open jeans and she was no nun... and even thinking of Sister Rosita, Abby wasn't sure her friend could restrain herself either.

"Just gettin' ready, Abbs."

He was just as turned on as she was, but could hide it better... most of the time. Abby's reactions were so easy to read and he could see by her eyes, flushed cheeks and shallow breaths that she was finding it more difficult to control herself, and felt a surge of masculine satisfaction that he was the cause.

"Hmm, of course you are. Well, you can just hold still for a minute then..." Before he could move, Abby leaned forward and pressed her face against his stomach. Inhaling deeply, she found her senses swamped by his achingly familiar scent and nuzzled against his warm skin.

Planting a series of open mouthed kisses across his abdomen, feeling the muscles ripple under her lips, she headed south... slowly down the goodie trail. His hand came up to cup the back of her head, sighing at the feel of her mouth on his skin. She slid her own hands round his hips and onto his ass, squeezing gently and heard his low moan.

As she began nuzzling into his open jeans, alternating her kisses with teasing licks to his skin, her face brushed against his growing hardness. His hips jerked involuntarily as she pressed her nose slowly along the length of him, feeling his cock twitch at her touch.

Feeling his own control rapidly giving way, Gibbs gave a low growl and grabbed her chin, tilting her face up and bent to take her mouth in a demanding kiss. Before she could blink, Abby found herself lifted further onto the bed and was lat on her back with his weight pressing her into the mattress in seconds.

Winding her arms round his neck, Abby kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as his hands slid under her blouse and she arched into him as his thumbs grazed across her nipples through the lace of her bra.

The sudden knock on the door made them both jump and they heard Jackson calling out. "You two nearly ready... it's about time we left."

"Aw... crap..." Abby gasped, trying to keep her voice down and felt Gibbs chuckle against her skin. In the haze that had descended, she'd forgotten all about where she was... and that they didn't have time for this, not to mention Jackson was just down the hallway. Rubbing her hands over her face, she raised her voice. "Okay, Jackson, we're coming..."

Gibbs snorted. "Well... nearly."

She tickled his side and he smothered his laughter into her neck as she called out. "Be right down, Jack. We're nearly ready."

"More than ready," offered Gibbs in a low voice and she caught her breath at the feel of his arousal pressed against her thigh.

"No kidding," she replied, her chuckle turning to a moan as he rocked his hips. "And you are _so_ not helping."

Gibbs forced himself to roll onto his back and flung an arm across his face, trying to think of anything else other than Abby's curves under his hands. "It's gonna be a long evening."

Abby glanced across, eyes running over his chest and down to the bulge in his jeans, and then decided that wasn't helping either. She let her head fall back against the mattress, trying to calm her overheated body down. "Ya think?"

TBC...


	43. Chapter 43: Families

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks for EmilyAnnGibbs who allowed me to use a phrase she coined. And thanks to Bamacrush and With the Grain who are ancient enough *ducks* to remember the days of old TV sets in the States!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43 – Families<strong>

Leaving Gibbs to finish dressing, Abby headed downstairs, figuring the best way to calm down would be to remove herself from the vicinity of all that bare, muscular flesh or they'd never get out the door.

Jackson smiled when she slipped into the kitchen, his blue sparkling with warm appreciation as he took in her own outfit. "Hello Abby... you look just lovely."

She did a mock curtsy, returning his smile. "Why, thank you, kind Sir. And you're looking very spruce yourself tonight."

"You ready to go?" Jack asked, turning to rummage in a cupboard.

"I am... we are," Abby amended, smiling as Gibbs entered the kitchen behind her.

Goosebumps broke out all over when she turned to give him an appreciative once-over. He'd foregone his usual white T-shirt, so more of his neck and chest was revealed in the light denim shirt worn loose over his jeans... which she idly presumed were now buttoned. Her hands itched to find out and she shook herself before her mind could follow her hormones straight into the gutter again.

She'd been feeling on edge most of the afternoon and that interrupted make-out session upstairs just now had left her whole body thrumming with arousal. And her attempts to calm down really weren't helped by the way the sleeves of his shirt were rolled partway up, drawing attention to his muscular forearms and strong hands.

When she'd finished her ogling and managed to drag her gaze back up to his face again, Abby saw the amused twinkle in his eyes and narrowed her eyes in a mock glare.

Gibbs smirked back and shifted his gaze to his dad. "What ya looking for Jack?"

"It's Maggie's birthday and I've gotta present for her in here somewhere. Got it ages ago. Ah, got it." Jackson turned from the drawer, holding aloft a small wrapped package. "Right, let's get going then. Don't know about you two but I'm starved."

"And who's Maggie, Jack?" asked Abby, grinning at him.

Jackson returned her grin as he headed for the door. "She runs the diner, best in town, and feeds me at least once a week... if not more. She's a great cook and a good friend."

"Really?" she commented, teasingly and Jackson chuckled, wagging his finger at her in mock reproof before turning to open the door. He put the present in his pocket as she passed him. "Hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will, and she'll love the sentiment behind it, Jack... what woman wouldn't?" she assured the older man as she waited for Jackson to lock up.

Glancing at Gibbs, she saw his eyes briefly shadowed with something she couldn't quite read. As Gibbs became conscious of her gaze, he turned to send her a slight smile of reassurance, but she could see it took an effort to relax his expression.

Leaving the store, they headed along the sidewalk, the early evening still too warm and humid as it retained too much of the heat of the day. Abby took Jackson's arm as they headed to the diner, her other hand reaching out for Gibbs, and his fingers curled comfortingly around hers as he walked by her side, both of them keeping to a slower pace than usual in deference to Jackson.

Greeted warmly by the staff at the diner, Jackson ushered Abby into a booth, making sure she was comfortable before looking round.

"I'll be right back, Abby... you two go ahead and order, if you want. I'm going to go and find Maggie, give her this before it gets too busy in here."

Abby laughed as Jackson hurried off. "He's eager..." she remarked, as Gibbs slid into the booth beside her, sliding an arm along the back of the seat.

"No change there..." commented Gibbs, quietly.

There it was again, that shadow which passed across his eyes so quickly that if she'd blinked she'd have missed it. Mentally logging it away for now as another Gibbs imponderable, Abby turned to watch Jackson as he stood at the counter, chatting to a mature woman with rich brunette hair, a curvy figure and warm smile.

Abby watched as Maggie opened her present, which looked like a charm bracelet. Maggie was obviously pleased because she hugged Jackson enthusiastically, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek.

Abby smiled fondly at the scene. "Looks like Maggie's a _very_ good friend. That's nice, isn't it?"

Gibbs didn't answer as he picked up the menu, leaning his arms on the table next to her. Abby took the hint and let the subject drop for now, but wondered if there was something obvious she was missing.

Sensing he'd prefer a change of subject, Abby slid closer, resting her head against his shoulder as she peered over his arm. "Hmm, seeing as I can't have you to eat for a while yet... guess I oughtta think about food."

There was unmistakable heat in the look he gave her, and he shifted slightly so his thigh was pressed against the length of hers under the table. "Jack's timing coulda been better earlier."

"Oh yeah, it was a very bad case of parentis interruptis," murmured Abby, giggling and Gibbs chuckled. "Although if it'd been a few minutes later... it woulda been too late."

His lop-sided grin was teasing. "Only a few minutes, huh? That's fast, Abbs... even for you."

"Oh, trust me, the way I was feeling... the way you make me feel, it wouldn't have taken me long this time," she admitted with a smile, keeping her voice low.

He had to agree. The feel of her mouth on him, the taste and feel of her under him had caused a surge of arousal that had almost made him forget where they were, and that they didn't have time to indulge themselves... even if it was only a few minutes.

"It was a close run thing," he admitted.

Abby glanced at his profile as she looped her arm through his, resting a hand on the warm skin of his forearm. "Been a while since I've been almost caught making out like a horny teenager."

He laughed, eyes drawn to the long line of her pale neck, wanting to touch her again. "Me too."

She nudged his shoulder playfully. "You mean Patti never made it upstairs?"

"Nope," Gibbs admitted, shaking his head. "Only as far as the storeroom. You're only the second woman to sleep in that room."

_Oh... _

Another bed she was following Shannon into then. Not that she'd expected anything else but at every turn, Abby was really being reminded that Shannon was everywhere... and that here especially, she was walking in his first wife's shadow.

Gibbs must have sensed her sudden uncertainty because he turned his hand to lace their fingers together, before murmuring. "Hope you're gonna be the last though."

A delighted smile spread across her face and they stared at one another for a long moment. Finding her voice with difficulty amid the emotions welling up, Abby whispered. "Want that too, Jethro... more than anything."

Gibbs squeezed her hand, tilting his head, his eyes warm. "That's okay then."

Jackson's return to the table interrupted their conversation and as the older man slid into the seat opposite, Abby took the opportunity to sign _I love you_ to Gibbs and was rewarded by a brief but full grin that made her pulse pick up speed_._

Now Jackson was back at their table, Abby expected Gibbs to move away from her slightly but he didn't. She was pleasantly surprised that not only did he keep hold of her hand but continued to sit close, considering they were not only in front of Jackson but other curious eyes were on them.

Jackson was obviously pleased with Maggie's reaction to his present and talked animatedly about her, Abby asking interested questions while Gibbs remained silent. Once they'd all ordered, Abby looked round curiously at the large diner, asking Jackson about the other patrons and soon, she'd gotten a rundown on everyone she hadn't already seen in his store during the day.

Jackson was able to bring a story to life in the same way Ducky could and Abby was soon giggling at some of the gossip Jackson imparted. Those townsfolk who'd visited the store and who'd already met Abby smiled and waved a greeting to their table as they came into the diner. Pretty soon, the diner was bustling with customers.

Once their food arrived, Gibbs listened while the two of them chatted. He'd always enjoyed watching Abby as she talked. If she ever realized how much he loved listening to her incredibly sexy, smoky voice, Gibbs knew he'd be in trouble and that her explanations in the lab would get even longer.

She had one of the most expressive faces he knew, fleeting expressions chasing across her face and through her sparkling eyes at speed. Her husky voice as varied in its tone, her face as animated as her hands, which were almost constantly in motion, with gestures and half formed signs unconsciously echoing her words.

While Gibbs was sure it wouldn't be the end of the difficult conversations with his dad this weekend, he felt better that they'd gotten the first hurdle out of the way, and the tension had eased a bit. They wouldn't be able to solve all the problems in their relationship in one go... if they ever did, but perhaps he could relax with Abby a bit now and enjoy the weekend without waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Do I have to go, mom? Wanna watch TV... you know why." Hearing the loud whine of protest, they looked up from their food to see a young boy being ushered out of the door by his mother who shot a tired smile in their direction.

"Someone else who'd rather watch the game, don't ya think, Jack?" commented Gibbs, dryly.

Abby swatted him on the arm and he chuckled, sitting back and sliding an arm along the back of the seat again. When Abby glanced across at Jack, he held up his hands, grinning. "I plead the Fifth, Abby."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, I wanna go to the fireworks you two, so suck it up."

Gibbs hid a grin in his coffee mug at the familiar pout and Jackson raised his own mug in salute. "Yes, ma'am. Doubt it'll be a good game anyway and you can always watch the highlights later, Leroy." When his son nodded in acknowledgement, Jackson went on. "Shannon always preferred watching the fireworks too... she wasn't much into baseball."

Abby gave him a shy smile before glancing at Gibbs, feeling slightly awkward. "Wise woman."

Gibbs tilted his head, smirking slightly. "Kelly wanted both... the game and the fireworks."

Jackson laughed. "She did that... used to pester her mom so she could stay up late."

Both men fell silent for a few moments after that, lost in thought and Abby was a little guilty that she should feel a bit relieved when Maggie arrived to take their dessert order.

Jackson smiled up at the older woman. "Maggie... say hi to my son, back for a visit and Abby, Leroy's..." Jack broke off, looking across at Abby. "What are you two callin' yourselves?"

"Jack!" Maggie chided, shooting Abby a sympathetic smile.

"What?" protested Jackson. "I'm just askin'."

Abby wasn't sure whether to roll her eyes at Jackson, cringe at being put on the spot, or just try and laugh it off. She felt Gibbs tense beside her but his voice sounded normal enough as he politely greeted Maggie before turning to Abby. "Not big on labels are we, Abbs? Will better half'll do?"

The latter was said with a smile that somehow calmed her nerves and reassured her in one go and she returned his smile gratefully. "That'll do nicely, Jethro."

Neither was Gibbs pleased with Jackson for backing them into a corner in public with his spur of the moment question. He'd sensed Abby's sudden discomfort and had been more concerned with reassuring her than the impression they gave other people.

And to him, Abby was his other half anyway.

Abby shifted her smile onto Maggie. "Pleased to meet you, Maggie. That's a beautiful bracelet. May I see?"

"Likewise, Abby. Jack's told me a lot about you both... and yes, it's lovely, isn't it?" Maggie held out her wrist for Abby to see the charm bracelet. "The old rogue probably thinks he can get free food outta me for the rest of the summer coz of this but I'm onto him." Maggie threw a teasing grin at Jackson who grinned back. "I'll see you both at the barbeque tomorrow... hopefully get more time to chat then."

When she'd gone, Abby sensed a residual tension in Gibbs and before Jackson could pick up on it and tackle his son head on, she seized the chance to change the subject. "We were talking about TV earlier, Jack. About when it came to Stillwater and to where I grew up.

"Well, it was a while before we got color around here," admitted Jackson.

Abby leaned back against Gibbs arm, feeling it curl round her shoulder, the heat of it burning through her shirt. "It was ages before we got TV at all, Jack... before my parents bought one for Luca and me. We had to pester the life out of them before they agreed."

Jackson leaned forward and asked curiously. "Woulda thought they'd have wanted to get one for themselves anyway... seeing as how they could lip read."

"Not that easy, Jack," Gibbs put in, raising his beer to take a swig.

"He's right, Jack. That doesn't really help... especially back then, coz with most films, all you got were two shots with the back of someone's head facing the camera or wide shots where lots of people were talking."

"Can't lip read what you can't see," Gibbs pointed out.

Abby nodded before elaborating, "Yeah, so they'd both miss a lot of the dialogue and it used to drive me crazy having to repeat what had just been said... which then meant that I missed the next bit and we'd all end up totally confused. You couldn't pause a program like you can now."

Jackson nodded slowly. "Yeah, I never thought of it like that."

"Musta been really frustrating... for everyone," added Gibbs, shifting slightly so he could see her face.

"Yeah, it was," she acknowledged, feeling his hand playing with the ends of her ponytail, smiling to herself as he seemed to slide his fingers through hear hair almost unconsciously.

"Is that why they didn't watch much TV then?" asked Jackson.

"Uh-huh," Abby nodded, glancing between the two men. Gibbs had heard this story before but it was new to Jackson. "Gloria was never really that interested and Ben just went along with her, I guess. Although later Ben got totally excited when they started adding closed captions to some things. Opened up a whole new world for him, even if there were some programs which passed him by... and of course, he missed out on music which he always regretted."

Jackson smiled warmly at her, fascinated by this insight into what it was like for Abby growing up. "That why you like music so much?"

"Huh, that noise she plays ain't music," Gibbs teased, grinning as her head whipped round, her ponytail brushing his arm.

"Hey," she protested, but a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth gave her away. "You leave my music alone."

"Like it loud, huh?" commented Jackson, chuckling.

Abby narrowed her eyes at Gibbs, seeing his smirk before turning back to his dad. "I do, Jack. It helps me think... our house was so silent when we were young, I guess playing my music was a rebellion against the silence too. I like quiet but not silence."

"Is there a difference?" asked Jackson, frowning.

"Of course..." replied Abby, smiling.

Before Abby could elaborate, Gibbs broke in. "You can choose to be quiet but silence needs to be broken." He grinned at Abby. "Someone told me that once."

A wide smile spread across her face and she tilted her head on one side. "Aw, so you do listen to me."

"Always, Abbs..." He paused and she saw the sparkle in his blue eyes. "Don't always take any notice but I do listen." She nudged him, unable to hide her laughter at his teasing.

Their reminiscences were interrupted by Maggie coming back for their dessert order and Jackson laughed as Abby ordered the largest ice cream on the menu.

"You remember that console TV we had, Leroy," Jackson continued after Maggie left the table. "Huge great thing with a wooden case around it... it sat on the floor and you could barely lift it. And the picture would roll and when we couldn't be bothered to get up and fiddle with the dial..."

Gibbs nodded, quirking a grin. "We'd stamp on the floor to get the picture to stop rolling."

Jackson laughed. "That's right... used to drive your mom nuts."

"It worked though," Gibbs reminded him, chuckling.

"Sure did," acknowledged Jackson, exchanging a grin with his son. "And when we turned it off, the picture would zap out till there'd be this point of light in the middle of the screen that would slowly get smaller and smaller until it disappeared."

"Was this the days of gas lamps and horse-drawn carriages?" interjected Abby, giggling.

Jackson raised his finger, grinning. "I'll have you know we switched to a color set, young lady. Ann said she wasn't really bothered gettin' one but she watched it as much as I did."

"And we never had a remote," added Gibbs.

Jackson shook his head. "Not for ages."

"Oh, we had a remote," Abby chipped in, smiling.

Jackson smiled back, seeing the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Well, I guess you folks down south were more sophisticated than us cowboys up here."

Gibbs spotted the twinkle and waited for the punchline.

"Oh yeah," Abby went on, a smile curving her lips. "A very sophisticated remote that didn't even need batteries... My little brother." At that, Jackson threw back his head and laughed heartily.

Gibbs grinned into his coffee. "You walked into that one, Jack."

Jackson shook his head, still chuckling. "Dived head first more like."

"What did you watch as a kid?" asked Abby, after a few moments, leaning back again and turning slightly to face Gibbs.

"Well," he shrugged, taking a swig of coffee. "I remember Bonanza... felt like I grew up on that."

"And Gunsmoke... Rawhide. He liked those as much as I did," Jack put in, smiling.

Abby rolled her eyes. "What is it with men and Westerns? Ben used to love 'em too, even if he couldn't fully appreciate the shootouts."

The arrival of Abby's dessert interrupted them and Jackson grinned when he saw the mound of ice cream. "You gonna eat all that."

"Just watch her, Jack," Gibbs put in. "Never known an ice cream defeat Abby yet."

Abby held up her spoon. "And I always share... here, boys, dig in."

By the time they finished their meal, the men sharing some of Abby's dessert, the atmosphere was as relaxed as Abby could remember it being all day. As she sat back, her hand came to rest on Gibbs' leg as she settled against his side and she felt him squeeze her shoulder.

Abby sent him a warm smile, pleased that his face looked relaxed. She turned back to face Jackson, raising her mug. "Here's to a second Fathers' Day, Jack... I'm so pleased you invited me."

Jackson reached across the table to cover her hand. "It's good to have family around me, Abby... and it's nice to think of you as family now. You've made my weekend." Jackson raised his coffee mug to toast her back. "Here's to family."

Abby smiled, feeling the warmth of the man beside her, as well as the affection in the smile opposite. "Family, Jack."

"You've told me a bit about your parents, Abby. Feel like telling me some more?" asked Jackson. "It can't have been easy for either of them raising hearing children."

"That works both ways," Gibbs commented, rubbing his hand across her shoulder, watching her face for any sign she was uncomfortable with Jack's questions.

"It was difficult for them, Jack, yes," Abby agreed, leaning into Gibbs' touch. "I don't think either of us gave Ben and Gloria an easy time... it took a while before I was old enough to realize how tough it was for them."

"So how did they manage at things like your school," asked Jackson, curiously. "Y'know, communicating with teachers and stuff like that? Did the school have anyone who could sign?"

Abby shook her head. "Not at first, Jack, no. I had to interpret for them at both our schools... what I could do anyway. It's hard to translate for teachers when they need to be critical of you... don't think they believed I was translating _all _of it sometimes. So a lot was done by mail instead."

"You also took on extra though, didn't ya, for Luca?" prompted Gibbs, hand resting on the back of her neck.

Gibbs wasn't surprised Abby was being typically modest about it. He'd heard her before playing down the responsibility she'd taken on growing up, and wanted his dad to realize Abby hadn't had an easy childhood, however close she may have been with her parents. He was sure what she'd had to deal with had contributed to her being such a strong woman now.

"Yeah, maybe," she glanced at him, with a rueful smile. "I was the oldest, Jethro. I had to... There was no one else. I had to try and make it easier for Luca, try and remember the bits that were difficult for me."

As the hearing children of deaf parents, it was difficult for both her and Luca, and an extra burden had fallen on Abby as the older of the two siblings. She'd been the bridge between the hearing world and the world their parents inhabited.

"You must have grown up fast," put in Jackson.

Abby shrugged, fiddling with her coffee mug. "I guess."

"Sounds like you had to," added Jackson.

"You should be proud of what ya did, Abbs," Gibbs told her warmly, thumb rubbing gently against the skin on her neck, and wasn't surprised when she sought to turn the conversation away from her.

She shot him a shy smile. "They were both very independent though and a totally awesome example... and Gloria still is. You'd like her, Jack."

Jackson grinned. "If she's as feisty and beautiful as her daughter, I can guarantee it."

Abby giggled softly. "And she'd fall for your charms in a flash, Jack. She adores him already," she gestured at Gibbs, grinning. "I hope you get to meet her some day."

"I'd like that, Abby. It seems I've suddenly got a larger family all of a sudden."

"You've got the team as well, Jack," she assured him, seeing his pleased smile. "They're my family too... and Jethro's."

After Gibbs and Jackson had wrangled over paying the bill and they were ready to leave, Abby headed for the bathroom, stopping to chat with some of the other diners, who called her over as she passed their tables.

Jackson smothered a smile as he watched his son watch Abby. It had been clear through the meal that Leroy couldn't keep his eyes off her and it had been a long time since he'd seen that look on his son's face.

"She's quite something is your Abby."

Gibbs turned back to Jackson, smiling briefly. "Yeah... yeah, she is, dad."

"Didn't realize she had such a tough time of it as a kid," said Jackson, thoughtfully.

Gibbs nodded. "She plays it down, Jack."

They both looked up as raucous laughter rang out and Gibbs saw Abby pause as she passed several young men at the counter, who were laughing and nudging each other. From the glare Abby was sending them and the way Maggie appeared suddenly from the other end of the counter looking equally annoyed, it was clear both women were responding to comments.

Before Jack could say anything, Gibbs was up out of the booth and striding across the diner towards Abby, who saw him coming and moved to intercept him, stopping him with her hands on his chest.

"It's okay, Jethro."

"What happened, Abby?" he demanded, glaring over her shoulder at the young men still staring their way. Faced with icy blue eyes, they turned away, only to be met by Maggie standing behind the counter, arms folded.

"It's nothing..." Abby grabbed his arm, but it was like trying to move a mountain. "Let's go back to Jack."

Jackson appeared at their side. "Everything alright, Abby?"

Abby fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was bad enough dealing with one knight in shining armour but now she had two. "It's okay, Jack. Let's go." If she couldn't move the mountain, she decided to move herself instead and slipped past the two of them, picking up her bag from the booth and heading for the door, hoping they would follow.

Abby took a deep breath of the warm evening air when she reached the sidewalk. The kids in there were no different from many others she'd dealt with over the years, and judging by the look Maggie was giving them, the older woman would be bending their ears for a while yet.

She felt the warmth at her back seconds before an arm slid round her waist, and turned her head to gaze up at familiar blue eyes.

"What did they say?" insisted Gibbs, his voice tight.

Abby shrugged, smiling at Jackson's concerned face as he came up beside his son. "Nothing important, Jethro. I dealt with it. It's just kids with no zippers on their mouths and too much zipper in their pants."

Jackson gestured back at the diner. "Those are the Taylor boys... wait till they come in the store."

"Oh, Jack, there's no need, really. If I need help one day, I'll let you know... I've told Jethro this before." She glanced up at Gibbs who tilted his head but she could see traces of his anger still on his face and knew she hadn't heard the end of it. Turning back to Jackson, she went on. "I'm not some fragile thing that needs protecting from every remark, y'know, as sweet as it is that you want to. I can take care of myself."

"You shouldn't have to, Abby," responded Jackson, frowning.

"Maybe not but I want to, Jack, okay?... so please, you two, let's not let some idiots spoil our evening, huh?"

TBC...


	44. Chapter 44: Fireworks

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – the FFNet system doesn't allow replies to guest reviews, so apologies for not being able to reply individually. All the comments about the previous chapter's coverage of deafness and CODA are much appreciated – it's a subject close to my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44 – Fireworks<strong>

Heading in the direction of the playing field on the edge of town, the three of them found themselves following a steady trickle of townsfolk and visitors also heading to the fireworks.

They found a spot off to the side of the field, out of the main body of the crowd but with a good view, and near a bench in case Jackson wanted to sit down.

Surveying the crowd, Abby slid an arm round Jackson's waist and squeezed, bouncing on her toes, a bright smile on her face. Gibbs watched with a fond smile as she planted a warm kiss on Jackson's cheek. "This was a great idea, Jack" Her smile turned teasing. "Much better than the game."

When Jackson raised an eyebrow at her, trying to hold back his own grin, Abby nudged his shoulder with a soft giggle. "Oh, come on, Jack, this is far more exciting than a home run." She caught the look and raised eyebrow Gibbs sent her over his dad's shoulder and bit her lip to hold back her laughter as she refocused on Jackson's face. "Trust me, I'm a scientist, and I just love fireworks."

"So I see, Abby. I'd have thought this'd all be old hat to you… and much less fun than anything DC puts on for the Fourth of July."

"Size isn't everything, Jack," she teased, smiling. "And just coz Abby can take one of these babies apart, tell you its chemical and physical properties and how it works, or build her own totally spectacular fireworks that would blow your socks off, doesn't mean she can't appreciate a smaller display like this… everything looks good when it blows up."

Jackson laughed, enjoying the sparkle in her green eyes which lit up her whole face. "Didn't think of it like that."

"Actually," Abby confided, looking between the two men, seeing Gibbs' smirk. "I spent a good part of my school days workin' out ways to blow things up in the science lab... whether my teacher wanted me to or not, and when I wasn't fiddling with car wrecks in the neighbouring junkyard."

Jackson shook his head, amused. "So not much playing with dolls then."

"Hell, no, far too boring. Science was much more fun."

"Remind me never to piss you off, Abby," said Jackson, grinning. He glanced over Abby's shoulder, gesturing. "Oh good, there's someone over there I wanna see. I need to sort out some things for tomorrow afternoon... be back soon. Be good." He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek and headed off across the field.

Gibbs waited till Jackson was out of earshot before turning back to Abby, sliding an arm round her shoulders. "More exciting than a home run, huh?"

Abby glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a smile tugging at her mouth. "Some home runs, yeah... in the past... not recently."

He grinned. "Nice save."

"Although given you wanna see the highlights of the game later," she pointed out, her smile widening, "you're in no position to talk."

"Well, I guess it's either the game or you in bed." He titled his head as if considering. "Tough choice but no contest really... the game."

She jabbed him in the ribs, giggling, before sliding an arm round his waist. "Well, if you're sure that's the kind of home run you wanna watch?"

"Well, I might be persuaded," he murmured and she shivered at the heat in his gaze, and leaned more fully into his side.

Distracted by the arrival of more townsfolk he knew, Abby watched as Gibbs turned to greet them, momentarily stepping away from her. She took the opportunity to look round, seeing some familiar faces from earlier today, waving back as people called out greetings.

Everyone so far had been really friendly, apart from those kids in the diner but she could have been anywhere and that might still have happened.

Gibbs reappeared at her side and wrapped his arm round her waist. As if he could read her mind, Abby was conscious of his searching gaze on her face and kept her eyes front, waiting for the inevitable question.

"You gonna tell me what they said, Abbs?"

She turned her best innocent expression his way and met a blue eyed stare. "You do realize that glare doesn't work on me, don't you? It just gets me totally hot and makes me want to jump your bones."

That prompted an eyeroll. "Now she tells me."

"What, and miss the benefits?" she joked, but didn't miss the spark of irritation in his eyes as he turned her towards him.

"Stop changing the subject. It's not a joke."

Abby sighed, averting her gaze to his shirt. "I know, and I told you it was fine and I meant it. I handled it… and so did Maggie."

It may have been the natural inclination for women to stick together in the face of assholes like those kids. but it had nevertheless warmed her heart that the older woman had been right there, throwing in a few choice words and a fairly impressive glare of her own.

"Ya think I like knowing someone's insulted ya," Gibbs interrupted her thoughts, tilting her chin up so she couldn't avoid his gaze.

He felt exasperated that Abby didn't seem to understand his anger, and as much as he didn't want to get into an argument in public, he wasn't about to let the subject drop.

Abby took a deep breath, her expression softening when she saw his genuine annoyance. "No, I know you don't and if I'd needed help, I'd have asked for it. But I didn't. I asked you before to trust me, Jethro."

"Yeah, but this is different and you know it," he said, firmly, trying to keep a lid on his temper and his voice down. "Don't ask me not to wanna protect you coz that ain't gonna happen, Abbs."

Abby stepped closer, placing a hand on his chest. "Yeah, I know... and I'm sorry. The last thing I wanna do is upset you, and you know how much I love knowing you're there to protect me if I need it, but this time it was no big deal, okay?"

"If it's no big deal, then tell me..."

"Okay," she conceded reluctantly, recognizing he wasn't going to drop it. "But I don't want you going off to beat the crap out of 'em. From the look on Maggie's face as we left, she might already have beaten you to it... literally. They asked me how much I charge." Abby shrugged. "They're just idiots... kids. Trust me, I've heard worse... a lot worse."

She saw the anger in his eyes, his jaw clenching, even as he turned to scan the playing field, obviously looking for the Taylor boys. Tugging his arm, she said firmly, "Hey, they're not here. I already looked... and I dealt with it at the time, remember?" She read the question in his eyes and went on, shrugging. "I said I was too expensive for them and that I eat little boys like them for breakfast... which I could do... which I have done in the past. So can we please not let them spoil our day, huh? Let's just forget it?"

Gibbs didn't reply as he searched her eyes but merely nodded briefly, before pulling her back against his side, reluctantly dropping the subject for now. He didn't like it but he didn't want to fight with Abby over this, but he couldn't fight the urge to protect her... had no intention of doing so, and she had to understand that. And if he saw those boys at some point during the weekend, they'd realize their mistake.

Off to the side of the field, Jackson was making his way back towards Gibbs and Abby when he was hailed by the Sheriff, Ed Gantry.

"You all ready for tomorrow, Jack?"

Jackson nodded, turning to face him, resting his hands on his cane as the Sheriff approached. "I am, Ed. You comin'?"

"'Course... haven't missed one yet. The missus is lookin' forward to it." Ed gestured towards where Gibbs and Abby were standing. "What's your boy doing back in town, Jack?"

Jackson frowned at the question. "Just visiting family."

"It'd better not be a case I ain't been told about."

"Why d'ya assume that, Ed?" said Jackson, slightly irritated. "Can't a son visit his old man"

Ed stared towards the other side of the field, a thoughtful expression on his face. "So why he's got his forensic scientist with him then?"

"You mean Abby."

Ed watched Gibbs' expression for a few moments. "Although perhaps that's not why she's here..." He watched Abby smile up at Gibbs in a way you wouldn't expect to see with mere colleagues.

Jackson glanced at his son and Abby before gazing levelly at the sheriff. "She's come to see this old man too, for the holiday weekend."

Ed turned back to Jackson. "Just don't want no trouble like last time."

"You still harkin' on about that?" Jackson stared hard at the lawman. "You can't put that at Leroy's door. It's hardly my boy's fault what Nick chose to do... a boy lost his life, in case you forgot, Ed. And what Chuck chose to do in the past with his own family is down to Chuck and you know it."

Ed tilted his head in acknowledgement. "True, I guess."

"There's no, I guess about it," said Jackson, firmly.

Ed may have been the Sheriff in Stillwater and it was in Jackson's own interests to keep mostly on his good side, but when he behaved like a jackass, he still had trouble seeing Ed as anyone other than the kid who used to pick fights with his son, provided he was backed up by Chuck.

"We've been through this before, Ed. And I'll thank you to not cause trouble at the barbeque tomorrow," Jackson held up a finger for emphasis. "And I expect you to treat Abby with courtesy or you'll be hearin' from me."

"'Course, Jack," said Ed, holding up his hands. "I'm always polite to the ladies."

"Hmm," murmured Jackson doubtfully. "See ya tomorrow then, Ed."

Jackson made his way back to his son and Abby in time for the fireworks to start and at Abby's urging, took up a seat on the bench.

The show obviously wasn't as spectacular as Abby was used to in DC for New Year's Eve, but that didn't stop her enjoyment... especially when strong arms slid round her waist and she relaxed against a familiar solid strength.

Taking advantage of the darkness, Gibbs had moved behind Abby so he could hold her while most eyes were turned towards the fireworks. She was just relieved they'd moved on from what had happened at the diner, although she doubted she'd heard the end of it.

Jackson watched them fondly as they stood there talking quietly, virtually oblivious to everyone else.

His son had never been particularly demonstrative in public, even with Shannon, and Jackson doubted that would ever change. So it was good to see that his son felt comfortable enough with Abby that he could relax a bit, in the same way. It was obvious that with her warm heart and joy in life, Abby was the kind of woman who thrived on physical affection.

And from the way Abby looked at his son, her feelings for Leroy were obvious and everything Jackson had seen today between them had gone some way towards easing his concern.

In a lull in the fireworks, Gibbs glanced sideways at Abby, seeing her gazing off into space. After a few moments, Abby sighed and leaned her head back against his shoulder, resting her hands on his arms. Smiling up at him, she saw the question in his eyes. "Hey there."

He nuzzled her temple, breathing in her perfume. "Hey back. Where d'ya go?" he asked quietly, keeping his voice down so Jackson couldn't hear.

"Oh, I was some place else for a minute. I was just remembering where we were this time last week... on The Kimmie." She reached up to press a soft kiss to his jawline.

His familiar half grin broke out. "A good place to be."

She giggled softly. "Think Jake's found my sock yet."

He chuckled. "If he had, we'd have heard about it. Kinda wish we were on board The Kimmie now."

"Me too," she murmured softly, vivid images flashing through her mind of them making love on the boat. "Not that I'm not enjoying being here and seeing Jack... I guess I'm just tired, and it's been a helluva week."

"Sure has..." He wrapped his arms more tightly round her, resting his head against her hair. "Tough for ya being on show all day. A bit like a goldfish bowl."

He hated it too… and felt constrained when all he wanted to do right now was kiss her, touch her but was too conscious of where they were to be able to relax fully.

Abby squeezed his arms reassuringly, stroking the warm skin. "A little bit I guess... but it's to be expected, isn't it? Although I must admit it'll be good to be alone for a bit."

He chuckled into her hair. "No kidding."

"It's been a terrific day but I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't want you to myself later," she admitted with a soft smile. "At least before tomorrow gets busy again."

"I know," he agreed. "Be good to get up to the lake tomorrow night... just the two of us."

* * *

><p>Later, lying on top of his old bed, arms folded under his head, Gibbs looked round the familiar room, waiting for Abby to finish up in the bathroom.<p>

They'd walked back with Jack after the fireworks and his dad had elected to stay downstairs to watch the game for a bit before turning in. The early start and long day, together with all the memories it had dredged up, both good and bad, had combined to make it a tiring and unsettling day.

Now Gibbs wanted to just wrap himself around Abby and forget the tensions.

The door opened and Abby entered, throwing him a wide smile. His eyes tracked her as Abby moved across the room to rummage in her bag, taking in the black nightie she was wearing that hugged her curves and fell to mid thigh in a swirl of black silk.

"Not seen that before."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him as she looked over her shoulder. "I can see why you're an investigator, Jethro. Well, I thought I'd better bring something to wear in case I bumped into Jackson on the landing."

"You bump into Jackson in that and you'll give him heart palpitations. I'm having a few myself."

He enjoyed the way the material moved with her as she finished getting ready for bed and brushing her hair out. Clambering onto the bed, Abby lay on her front next to him, lowering her head onto folded arms with a sigh and closing her eyes.

The nightdress was cut low at the back, exposing the cross tattoo which always drew his eyes and fingers. He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand, before beginning to trace lazy patterns on her skin. He slid his hand down over the silk covered skin onto the curve of her ass, squeezing gently as she wriggled slightly, giggling softly.

Abby opened one eye, shivering at his light touch as she did her own inventory, pleased to see he'd ditched his boxers and was laid out beside her… like a smorgasbord. "Thought you might like it."

Gibbs bent forward and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Oh, I like it... it's still comin' off but I like it."

She leaned in for a kiss, enjoying the taste of his mouth as his lips slid against hers, tongue gently teasing. When she drew back, she studied his face, reaching up to card her fingers through his hair. "You look tired... It's not been an easy day for you either, I know that."

He smiled, continuing to stroke the curve of her back. "You've helped, Abbs."

She huffed a soft laugh, a wry smile curving her mouth. "Feels like I've made things more difficult in some ways."

"Nope..." He shook his head. "You make things better. You always have."

He shifted nearer, wrapping an arm around her waist and throwing a leg over hers. As he moved, the bed squeaked and he lowered his head, chuckling into her shoulder.

Abby grinned, a mischievous gleam in her green eyes. "Well, this could get kinda interesting if you wanna fool around."

He tickled her side and she squirmed. "What d'ya mean if?"

Laughing, she tried to capture his hand to stop him. "Well… I thought you had a game to watch... you could go down and join Jack."

He grabbed her and rolled onto his back, dragging her on top of him, grinning as the bed protested again. "We can try to be quiet... and someone promised me a home run."

Abby pulled her arms free and propped herself on his chest, grinning down at him. "I did, didn't I?"

She bent her head to take his mouth, melting against him as his hands smoothed down her back. She'd been on a slow simmer all day, so it didn't take long for her body to respond to his hands and mouth, her nerve endings coming alive as she deepened the kiss, needing to taste and touch him.

When his mouth moved to attack her neck, Abby rocked her hips gently, feeling him twitch beneath her and giggled as she heard his growl against her skin.

"Thought you were gonna be quiet?"

Gibbs chuckled, nuzzling along her jawline. "Think you can be?"

Abby gasped as he nipped her skin, and buried her hands in his hair to hold his head against her as his mouth wandered over her neck. "Well, I wasn't the one making all the noise yesterday afternoon, if you remember? What was it now? Oh yeah, I remember cries of... oh god, Abbs... for god's sake, don't stop."

When his mouth arrived back at hers, Gibbs paused, lips poised millimetres away. "And who was screaming my name fit to wake the neighbours yesterday morning?"

Her mouth curved in a smile against his. "Oh... umm... well, that would be me I guess." Her giggles were lost in his mouth as he closed the distance and one hot open mouthed kiss dissolved into another, and she felt his hands begin to roam.

Flipping her onto her back, Gibbs caressed her curves, pushing the silk nightie off and baring her to his gaze. He moved slowly over her body, mouth teasing and tasting.

Abby bit her lip against the whimpers and cries that threatened to escape, but almost lost it when she looked down the line of her body to see a silver head buried between her legs... the sight of him there and the feel of his tongue teasing her triggering a loud moan as she arched against his mouth, her fingers stroking through his hair.

Chuckling against her slick skin only caused her to moan louder and Gibbs reached up to cover her mouth with his hand. "Sshh."

She giggled into his palm before nipping and licking his skin, watching his blue eyes darken further as he gazed up at her.

Moving back up her body, Gibbs took her mouth to swallow her breathless sighs of pleasure as he settled between her legs, thrusting gently, coating himself in her juices and adding to the stimulation.

He felt her own hands roaming over his back and onto the curve of his ass, pulling him closer as he entered her, their groans muffled into each others' mouths.

Heedless of the bed protesting their every movement, Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, arching against him, matching his rhythm as he began rolling his hips... taking her steadily. His bare chest felt incredible as the rough hair rubbed across her breasts, pleasure rolling through over-sensitive flesh.

The room was filled with low gasping moans, heavy breathing and the sound of skin on skin... their joint need increasing. His body tensed, his movements erratic as her muscles began pulsing around him.

His hand cupped her face, a thumb slipping into her mouth and Abby suckled on it greedily. She gasped his name when he slid his hand between them to press hard circles over her clit, the sudden pressure sending her over the edge.

Rocking together, Abby buried her head in his neck to muffle her cries, trembling beneath him as she felt Gibbs' release pulse inside her. He smothered his own groan into her shoulder as the intense sensations rolled through him.

Lying tangled together in a sated haze, they were both breathless and overheated, still twitching with aftershocks… tension released in more ways than one.

Her hands ran gently over sweat-slicked back muscles as the increasingly familiar and welcome weight of his solid body pressed her into the mattress. Gibbs nuzzled against her face, kissing her slowly, tenderly.

Gibbs eventually rolled onto his back, gathering Abby into his arms as he wrapped himself around her body, savouring their closeness as they drifted off to sleep.

TBC...


	45. Chapter 45: Confrontation

**Fathers' Day**

Big hugs to Kesterpan who has helped enormously lately in discussions about Shannon and Jackson and has listened to me ramble on... and on... and on. And thanks to Gibbsredhoodie for all her help and for much needed multiple head slaps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45 – Confrontation<strong>

Abby woke in the early hours still half sprawled across her solid 'pillow'. Burrowing into his chest, she pressed her nose to warm skin, senses stirring at the familiar scent of her Gibbs, snuggling as close as possible.

She began smoothing her hands over as much of his body as she could reach, determined to savor contact for as long as she could. It would seem a long time till tonight when they could be alone again and she could get her hands on all this bare flesh once more.

The feel of her gently roaming hands gradually made him stir... in more ways than one. Gibbs pulled her up to wrap his arms more firmly around her back, his own hands settling on her ass, making her giggle softly. He was like a homing pigeon with her butt.

Nuzzling him awake, her hands and mouth easily enticed him into round two. This time their love making was slow and easy, without the urgency that had overtaken them last night, but no less intense.

Afterwards, they slept for a while and when Abby woke again, Gibbs had managed to slip out of bed, shower and dress without her being aware of it, and was currently nuzzling her neck, urging her to wake up.

Too comfortable to move yet, Abby mumbled something incoherent and buried her face in his pillow. Chuckling, he left her dozing, long creamy limbs entangled in the sheets, dark hair tousled, a soft smile on her face... another visual to add to an increasing mental library.

When Abby eventually managed to drag herself out of bed and into the shower, the smell of coffee was wafting up the stairs. When she entered the kitchen, finishing tying up her pigtails, both men were seated at the table, coffee mugs and empty plates beside them.

"Morning boys." Wrapping her arms around Jackson from behind, Abby planted a warm kiss on his cheek.

"Morning Abby..." Jackson greeted her cheerfully, squeezing her arms where they were looped round his neck. "Wasn't sure what you wanted for breakfast so I thought I'd wait till ya came down. Sit down, let me make ya somethin'?" He gestured her to the remaining chair and made to get up.

"No, it's okay, Jack" she replied, urging him to stay seated. "I'll just have some toast, which I can get myself. I'll get you a refill too."

As she passed his chair, Abby bent to press a kiss to Gibbs' neck, arms sliding around his shoulders and he shot her a warm smile, hand coming up to cup her face as she hugged him.

Returning to the table with her breakfast, Abby hid a grin in her own mug at the sight of the two men, reading glasses perched on joint noses, coffee mugs in hand, waging a silent battle over sections of the morning paper, some being passed back and forth more reluctantly than others.

Crisis point nearly came with the sports section and she wondered briefly if they were about to resort to a tug of war, smiling to herself as she thought she might have to play referee. Gibbs sensed her amusement and caught her eye over the top of his glasses, eyebrow raised, which nearly caused her to dissolve into giggles.

Disguising her laughter in a cough, she tried to distract herself, looking across the table at Jackson. "I wish I'd known you were going to have a barbeque, Jack. I could've brought some food or cooked something."

Jackson shook his head. "No need, Abby. You're a guest, although I'm sure the girls won't say no to some help this afternoon... and nor will I."

"The girls, eh?" teased Abby, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm," Jackson nodded, returning her grin. "When I started these barbeques a while back, luckily a few women volunteered to do some of the cooking. If we'd been relying on my cooking, I'd have poisoned half the town by now. So it's kind of 'em to help."

Abby broke off from buttering her toast and pointed her knife at him. "What you mean is you stood there looking all helpless and waited for them to fuss over you."

Jackson spread his hands, eyes twinkling. "Well... who am I to say no to a bunch of lovely ladies?"

"Hmmm... apparently not," commented Abby, laughing, seeing his son in the smile on Jackson's face.

"Not that I don't wanna taste your cooking, Abby, coz I'd love to. Perhaps tomorrow night when we get back from fishin'... with any luck with some fish?" suggested Jackson.

Abby smiled. "You're on, Jack, and I can always cook something next year for the barbeque then."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she could have head slapped herself. What if Gibbs didn't want to come back next year? It wasn't her place to decide... not this early on in their relationship.

_There you go with your big mouth again, Abigail. And for my next trick, I'll swallow my other foot._

Gesturing with her hands, Abby stumbled on, feeling like she was digging a bigger hole with every word. "I mean... not that I want to assume you'll want me back, coz, erm, you might not... although I hope you do, Jack, but I, er, shouldn't really assume that we'll be coming back next year... even though of course I'd love to come back, but we haven't planned that far ahead and, um, haven't really even talked about it yet."

Gibbs saw her almost frantic glance at him, sensing her panic as she rambled on and placed a hand over hers before Abby could talk herself round in a circle. He held her gaze calmly and saw her relax slightly at his next words. "Sounds like a good habit to get back into, Abbs."

Jack was giving her a delighted grin. "Would love to have ya back, Abby, for the next Fourth of July or any time... both of ya... you don't need to ask." He looked at his son and was pleased to see him nod agreement.

"Oh good," said Abby, relieved, looking between the two of them, hoping Gibbs was really okay with what she'd inadvertently gotten them into.

She hadn't meant to start making assumptions and decisions for the pair of them, especially given the tricky nature of his relationship with Jackson, and she certainly didn't want to make things any more awkward for Gibbs by committing them to something already.

"Leroy used to come back with Shannon and Kelly for the holiday weekend most years," Jackson revealed.

"When I wasn't deployed, dad, yeah."

"Yeah, but Shannon used to bring Kelly anyway," Jackson reminded him. "So I'd love it if Abby did the same... if she wants to, that is. Don't wanna pressure you."

"Of course I'd love to and yeah, I'd love to cook... something... whatever... anything you want tomorrow and next year. No pressure, Jack," replied Abby, a shy smile on her face, even if she did feel a certain trepidation at inadvertently stumbling headlong into what had clearly been a Gibbs' family tradition.

She wondered if it was a reminder Gibbs would rather have done without, despite his reassuring words, and he'd rather do things differently in future, but couldn't read anything in his face to indicate he was upset. And she doubted it would be the last time she'd end up following in Shannon's footsteps anyway, both here and in DC. It was up to her to stop reacting the way she was right now when it happened again.

Gibbs squeezed her hand. "Take her up on it, Jack. She's a great cook."

"And you're biased," she teased, gently and Gibbs tilted his head in acknowledgement, eyes twinkling.

Momentary foot in mouth crisis averted, Abby rose to pour herself a refill and on her way back to the table, grabbed the local map she'd put to one side in the store yesterday. Spreading it out on the table, she nudged Gibbs. "Show me where we're going later."

Gibbs leaned in, looking over her shoulder, finger tracing the line of the route from Stillwater to the nearby lake where he intended they should spend the night.

Following the route with her eyes, Abby jabbed at a spot on the map. "So that looks like we drive past the covered bridge on the way?"

Jackson looked up. "Yeah, you do... you go right past it. You could stop on the way."

Abby glanced at Gibbs. "Can we? I've been reading up about the area and I'd like to see it if we can... add it to my bridge collection," she smiled at Jackson, who chuckled at her comments.

Gibbs shrugged. "Sure... we've got time. As long as we get to the lake before dark."

"Great," exclaimed Abby, reaching over and throwing her arms around his neck in a sideways hug. Gibbs grinned at her when she pulled back.

"Well, I'm gonna get sorted out front. Bound to have a few early customers today before the parade." Jackson got stiffly to his feet and turned away.

"We'll give you a hand, Jack," Gibbs called to his retreating back.

When he reached the door to the store, Jackson glanced back over his shoulder. "That'll be good, thanks son. And if you two are going to the lake tonight, it'll give me a chance to oil that bed," said Jackson, with a cheeky grin and a wink as he left the room.

Abby felt her face flush and she looked at Gibbs, eyes wide as she tried to suppress her giggles. "Oops."

That cocky grin she loved spread across his face. "Busted."

* * *

><p>After dealing with a rush of early morning locals determined to finish their shopping before the parade, Jackson ushered Gibbs and Abby outside so they could take up position in front of the store and be in a good spot to watch it go past.<p>

Gibbs leaned against the wall, his arm around Abby's shoulders and they stood behind the main row of people stationed along the sidewalk. As it began, he couldn't help remembering past parades and visits to Stillwater with Shannon and Kelly, standing in virtually the same spot. Images of Shannon's gentle smile and teasing comments, together with Kelly's excitement weren't hard to conjure up, but the familiar pain that still accompanied such memories remained just as difficult to suppress.

He felt an arm sneak round his waist and looked down into Abby's green eyes. Squeezing his waist, she examined his face but didn't call him on his distraction.

Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, Abby left him to his thoughts and moved over to Jackson, looping her arm through the older man's, keeping his attention on the passing scene and giving his son time to himself.

Once the parade was passed, Abby announced her intention to do some shopping for presents for the team and wandered off down the street. Jackson went back inside the store and Gibbs started on a few chores his dad wanted finished, before starting to set up the tables in the backyard for the barbeque that afternoon.

Popping out to get something from the toolbox in the Charger, Gibbs was about to e-enter the store when he heard a familiar voice.

"Didn't think you were the type to go cradle snatching, Leroy."

Gibbs tensed, turning to face the Sheriff who was walking along the street towards him. "And your eyesight's gettin' as soft as your belly... not that it's any of your business."

Ed looked off down the street, ignoring Gibbs' stare. "Heard you were back... saw for myself last night at the fireworks. Guess I'll see you both at the barbeque later."

"You got a point, Ed?" Gibbs worked to keep his voice neutral.

"Nope, just surprised she's your type... after Shannon. Although gotta admit any man with a pulse would be tempted. She looks like a fine piece of..."

"You leave Abby alone..." Gibbs interrupted angrily, stepping closer. It was no surprise that Ed still knew how to push his buttons and any remarks aimed at Abby from anyone were guaranteed to get a reaction.

"Or what?" Ed turned back to Gibbs, hesitating for only a moment when he met the icy stare. "You're not on a case now, Leroy... or so I hear from Jack. You got no clout in this town this time round."

"Don't need clout, _Sheriff_," Gibbs ground out, the contempt in his voice obvious. "Just keep away from her."

Jackson emerging from the store interrupted them and Ed turned towards the older man, nodding a greeting. "Everything alright, Leroy?" enquired Jackson, looking between the two men, noting his son's clenched jaw and hands.

It was the Sheriff who answered. "Fine, Jack. I was just leavin'... See ya this afternoon."

Ed tipped his hat and sauntered back to his car parked further down the street, stopping to talk to someone else on the way.

Jackson looked carefully at his son but before he could question him, Abby strolled into view from thankfully the opposite direction, clutching several packages, a wide smile on her face as she neared the two men.

She faltered slightly, her smile slipping as she recognized Gibbs' body language, the tension in his shoulders and hands noticeable even before she read the neutral expression on his face. The less emotion Gibbs showed on his face, the more he was feeling.

"Uh-oh. Red alert, shields are already up I see," she murmured to herself.

Looking in the direction Gibbs and Jackson were gazing in, she recognized the uniform if not the face of the Sheriff. Given what Ziva and Tim had told her about the Sheriff's encounter with Gibbs last year when they arrived in Stillwater, it wasn't hard to work out the possible source of the conflict.

"Hello Abby."

"Hey, Jack," she gave him a warm smile which soon faded as she looked at Gibbs, who was still staring after Ed. She stepped close to his side, murmuring, "You okay?"

Gibbs reply was as short as the glance he threw her. "Fine."

"Well, you don't look fine," she observed wryly.

"I said I'm fine," replied Gibbs, tersely.

"What did I miss?" She glanced between the two men.

"Nothing." Gibbs turned and virtually barrelled through the door.

Abby sighed as she watched him before turning to meet Jackson's sympathetic gaze.

"I missed it too, Abby," the older man told her. "By the time I saw the two of them through the window and got out here, the air was crackling. So I've no idea what that was about... with those two, you could pick any subject."

"I take it there's a story behind it... going way back?" asked Abby, curiously.

"Oh yeah," Jackson confirmed. "They never did get on... not helped when Ed teamed up with Chuck... although Leroy wasn't their only quarrel. He was just one of the few who would fight back."

"I can imagine." Abby patted Jackson's shoulder and turned to the store, hefting her parcels. "I'll help you separate them if they get into it at the barbeque... which I assume the Sheriff's comin' to as well?"

"Yeah, with his wife usually so it should be okay. And if not, I'll just set Maggie on the pair of 'em if they misbehave. Let me take some of those, Abby." Jackson reached out to take some of her burden.

Abby smiled her thanks as she relinquished a couple of packages. "Yeah, she is pretty feisty, isn't she?"

"She sure is," said Jackson, proudly. "And I warned Ed last night I didn't want any trouble this afternoon... it's supposed to be a party, not High Noon. He takes about as much notice of me now as he did as a kid."

Abby turned to enter the store. "As long as Chuck Winslow's not coming too, Jack... That might test Jethro's patience to the limit, not to mention mine."

Jackson shook his head, following her in. "Nah... Chuck never comes to these... doesn't mix with us peasants very much."

"Sounds good to me." Abby carried her packages through to the kitchen. "Okay, I'll make us all some lunch shall I? So we can eat before your girls get here and you start crackin' the whip." She threw him a teasing smile and Jackson chuckled.

"Mind the shop for a bit, can you, Abby? I just need to pop out and talk to... some of my girls," Jackson grinned.

Waving Jackson out with a laugh, Abby set about making sandwiches. She could see Gibbs in the backyard through the kitchen window, shifting tables around with slightly more vigor than was strictly necessary.

But she recognized his usual need to do something to ease his temper and it was easier all round if she gave him space to work through his mood, because if Gibbs took her head off next time she spoke to him, she would probably snap right back. She may accept what he needed to do to calm down, but it still didn't equate to throwing herself under the bus every time he was angry.

But if Ed was going to behave like this during the barbeque, it wasn't going to be pretty. Although a glimmer of an idea was stirring in her mind about how to deal with the Sheriff and she decided to let it perk for a bit.

* * *

><p>Gibbs shifted the last table into place, to make a long row of tables ready for the food. It hadn't taken long this time to work off his anger generated by the encounter with Ed Gantry. He was pissed with himself for allowing the Sheriff to get to him, as he always seemed to... and equally annoyed that he'd been short with Abby.<p>

He should have more control than that. He'd been in war zones and faced down terrorists, for God's sake. So the fact that a small town Sheriff was able to wind him up so easily was as irritating as what Ed had actually said about Abby.

But it seemed it wasn't just Jack that could make him feel like a teenager again and trigger that same anger that had been a big part of his childhood in Stillwater. But it wasn't something he was proud of... and it certainly wasn't Abby's fault.

He could see her working through the kitchen window and headed inside. Gibbs watched silently from the doorway as she stood at the counter. His eyes traced her familiar slender figure, the bouncing pigtails and delicate neck and felt a surge of protectiveness, love and possessiveness roll through him.

Approaching, he slid his arms slowly round her waist, making her jump slightly but was heartened when Abby didn't pull away but relaxed against him.

"Sorry," he mumbled into her neck.

Startled more by the apology than by his usual sneaking up on her, Abby tilted her head to look at him sideways. "Well, there's no need to slash and burn Rule 6 over something so trivial. It's fine."

He shook his head, kissing the warm skin of her cheek. "It's not fine, Abbs. Shouldn't take it out on ya."

"You didn't." When he snorted, she nudged him, laughing softly. "Well, okay, you did... but it doesn't matter. I should've recognized the warning signs and left you to it for a bit. And it matters a lot that you're apologizing now... even when you don't need to, not really. And I know how you process things, remember? What did the sheriff say?"

He shrugged. "It's no big deal."

She nudged him playfully, smiling gently, trying to keep her tone light. "If I may quote someone, if it's no big deal, you can tell me."

He eyed her profile. "Pulling that one, huh?"

"If I have to." She turned her head to meet his eyes. "I presume it was about me."

Gibbs nodded, hesitating before continuing. "Yeah... he said some things. Riled me up."

She rolled her eyes. "Well... yeah, I got that much. He's not worth it, Jethro."

"He's not... but you're worth defending," he pointed out, firmly.

The certainty in his voice warmed her heart, and she leaned her head against his, willing to let it go for now. "Guess I just need to make sure all blunt instruments and sharp objects are out of reach of the pair of ya this afternoon... which could be a trifle tricky at a barbeque given we need to eat."

"Huh, don't need anything more than my bare hands."

"Hmmm... for lots of things," she teased, smiling. She turned in his arms slightly to kiss him softly before turning back to their sandwiches, and his arms tightened round her waist as she went on. "Thank you for defending me... but I'd rather not spend the rest of this weekend visiting you in a cell coz you beat the crap out of Ed Gantry or barbequed his butt," Abby paused as Gibbs chuckled into her neck. "Which is probably not a visual I should have in my head for very long or it might put me off my lunch."

"No kidding." Gibbs paused before shrugging. "He's a jackass."

"Is that breaking news?" Abby commented and he shook his head, smiling ruefully. She went on, "Let's hope he behaves himself this afternoon then... at least there's a limit to what he can do in front of Jackson and the others, and his wife presumably."

"If he behaves, I'll behave," he offered, grudgingly.

"Okay," she paused before going on, sadly, "I'm sorry."

She felt guilty that her presence was making things more difficult for Gibbs, however much he might deny it, and wondered if he'd have had the same tough time with Jackson, never mind this latest encounter with the Sheriff, if she hadn't been there too.

"What for?" He saw her uncertainty and thought he could guess why. "If it wasn't you, he'd dig away at somethin' else. Always did know how to push my buttons, right from when we were kids."

"And I'm guessin' you didn't control your temper way back then very much either?" she guessed, seeing his lips curl into a slight grin.

"Nah... usually just went for his nose with my fist."

TBC...


	46. Chapter 46: Heating Up

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: anything ice cream related in this chapter and the next is entirely the fault of Bamacrush, With the Grain and Gibbsredhoodie... I am entirely innocent. *bats eyelashes* And cookies to the person who guesses correctly how many chapters left in this marathon (I don't even know the answer to that one myself!). Kesterpan has plumped for 55, Bamacrush 65 and Gibbsredhoodie 60. And thanks to Kesterpan for a very winsome wee bunny who helped with part of the Abby/Ed conversation in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46 – Heating Up<strong>

After lunch, Jackson closed the shop early and Abby gave the two men a hand in the backyard, helping take through glasses, plates and coolers of drinks while Gibbs prepared the grill.

Jackson came through from the kitchen, depositing a cooler on the table. "Leroy, can you go pick up Julie and young George. She lives on the edge of town and her car's in the shop so I said I'd organize a ride for her. You remember her from your last visit?" When his son nodded, Jackson turned to Abby to explain. "She's a single mom who moved into town last year and does some work for Maggie. Her son's a cheeky rascal... you'll love him."

"You mean there's someone left in town I haven't met yet... someone who didn't come through the shop either yesterday or this morning?" asked Abby, smiling.

Jackson chuckled. "Believe it or not, yeah, there is. Although you could be forgiven for thinkin' everyone in town has come through that door so they could take a look at ya. Only natural I guess but I know it can't be easy..." He put a hand on her arm. "Hope they didn't make you too uncomfortable, Abby?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining, Jack. Don't worry. I can handle it," Abby reassured him, patting his hand. She may have found being 'on show' tiring but she understood it and didn't resent it.

Jackson nodded. "Well, you tell me if it gets too much." Gibbs smothered a smile at Jackson's fussing, and met his dad's gaze when he glanced in his direction. "Leroy, can you get that ice cream maker out the storeroom?"

Gibbs shook his head, a half grin breaking out. "You still got that old thing?"

"Of course... can't have a barbeque without ice cream now, can we?" Jackson pointed out, grinning.

"You mean you've got a homemade ice cream maker?" asked Abby, eagerly. When Jackson nodded, she grinned, bouncing on her toes. "Yay! That's so cool. And no, of course you absolutely can't miss out on ice cream... every party should have it."

"That's what I think... and Leroy's mom insisted on it too, you remember?" Jackson revealed, smiling as he looked at his son who nodded briefly, a small smile on his face at the memory.

She glanced between the two men, her smile widening. "Ben used to make all the ice cream at our parties when I was a kid and I used to love having a go... even if I couldn't turn the darn handle very much. Might be a bit stronger now, though," she declared, flexing her arms.

Jackson laughed. "That I'd like to see. Maggie's gonna make it up if you can do the cranking, son. She makes a mean ice cream."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, nodding. "Yeah, okay." He glanced at Abby as Jackson headed back inside. "Shannon always used to nag me to make ice cream in that thing when we came back for the holiday weekend."

Abby smiled, delighted he was sharing another snippet, and ran her eyes over him appreciatively. Stepping closer, she slid her hands up his arms. "I bet she did. I can imagine what cranking that thing up will do to those arms and shoulders... speaking from a purely feminine hormonal point of view of course... and leaving out the benefits of the ice cream itself for the moment."

He slid an arm round her waist. "Sounds like a red light situation to me."

Abby giggled, snuggling into his arms and wrapping her own around him, pressing her face into his neck. "If I'm lucky." Chuckling, Gibbs cradled her head and buried his nose into her hair, breathing her in. She sighed, nuzzling her nose against his warm skin. "Not gonna have much chance for this today."

He kissed her temple. "I know... not till later anyway." They stood quietly for a few minutes, enjoying this moment of closeness, until Jackson reappeared from the house carrying more supplies.

Jackson grinned when he saw them standing there and as Gibbs released his hold on her, Abby twisted slightly to throw a smile over her shoulder. "Don't tell me... no time for canoodling, right?"

Jackson laughed. "Nope... far too much work to do. Can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?"

Abby giggled at the older man's teasing and Gibbs rolled his eyes, dropped a quick kiss on her lips and headed inside to dig out the ice cream maker. Abby helped Jackson fetch more supplies from inside and the three of them became absorbed in preparations for the barbeque until voices heralded the arrival of some of Jackson's 'girls'.

"Ah, that'll be the food," said Jackson cheerfully, grinning at Abby.

"You've got them well trained, I see." she teased, laughing.

Jackson winked at her. "Who, me?"

Before Abby could reply, Maggie popped her head out of the back door and waved hello. "Hey, Abby, would you mind comin' and giving us a hand inside for a minute? I could do with some help here. Leave the boys to their setting up."

"Sure thing, Maggie. I'll be right in," Abby called out, waving back. Sighing, she turned to the two men, who were studiously avoiding eye contact and concentrating on what they were doing, but wearing almost identical smirks. Moving to stand between them, she murmured. "Either of you mutter the words women's work and there will be consequences and they won't be pretty."

Gibbs' half grin gave away his amusement. "Wasn't gonna say a word, Abbs."

"Nor me," Jackson chipped in.

Abby narrowed her eyes, looking from one to the other. "Hmm... those innocent looks of yours could do with some work, y'know... both of you."

"Abby..." Jackson called out, as she headed towards the back door. "There's an apron behind the kitchen door." Jackson chuckled as Abby turned and poked her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>Later, as the bustle of preparation continued both indoors and outside, Gibbs headed out to pick up Julie and her son, George. Jackson came indoors to inspect the plates of goodies the women had brought, despite being regularly chased out of the kitchen, scolded that he was only getting underfoot. Abby watched the banter between him and Maggie with a fond smile.<p>

An early arriving guest was Sheriff Ed Gantry and his wife, Debbie, a short blonde woman with a warm smile and blue eyes. They both arrived laden down with covered plates of food as their contribution to the afternoon.

Jackson introduced them both to Abby, shooting a warning glance at Ed, who studiously ignored him as he looked at Abby.

"Hello Mrs Gantry, pleased to meet you." Abby offered her brightest smile as she shook the older woman's hand and then turned the same wide smile on Ed as she offered her hand, meeting his speculative gaze.

"Oh, call me Debbie, please," Debbie went on, smiling. "Jackson's told me a lot about you and I know how much he was looking forward to you and Leroy visitin' this weekend."

"Okay, Debbie." Abby looped her arm through Jackson's, smiling warmly at the older man. "He's not been the only one and I'm totally enjoying the weekend so far."

Debbie glanced at Abby's T-shirt with _Science Rocks_ emblazoned across the front, and went on, hesitantly. "I'd sure like to hear about your job, Abby... if you don't mind. Jackson's told me a bit. See, our son is off at university and he hopes one day to follow his pa into law enforcement, but in forensics. I'm sure he'd be annoyed at me for askin' but he talks about it so rarely, as boys do, that I..."

Abby smiled as the older woman trailed off. "Be glad to, Debbie."

Debbie glanced at her husband, gesturing with her head in the direction of the kitchen. "Ed, will you take that lot through please, hun. I'd better go and give Maggie a hand... bought some pie which I know you like, Jack."

Ed nodded, smiling briefly at his wife and made to move off, only to be stopped by Abby's voice. "Sheriff," she waited till he met her gaze, an eyebrow raised, and shot him another smile. "When you've taken those through, could you give me a hand to take some of this stuff outside and there's one or two things you could help me with out there, if you don't mind." Ed looked surprised but agreed readily enough.

"Oh, he'll give you a hand, Abby," said Debbie, smiling as she watched her husband take through what he was carrying into the kitchen and when he returned, Ed gestured for Abby to go ahead of him into the backyard. "He'll follow a pretty woman anywhere."

After Debbie disappeared in search of Maggie, Jackson watched Abby carefully from the back door as she paused on the back porch to explain to Ed what she needed with animated gestures, a pleasant smile still on her face.

As Ed moved off towards the tables, laden down, Jackson murmured, "Yeah, but what's the pretty woman up to, I wonder?"

Abby looked across at Jackson hovering in the doorway. "Hasn't Maggie given you any more chores to do yet, Jack?"

Jackson ignored her question and moved closer, asking her quietly. "What you up to, Abby?"

Abby glanced at Ed over at the back of the yard before looking back at Jackson, giving him a warm smile. "Just dealing with Ed, Jack, nothing to worry about."

"Well, I can see that but how? It was bad enough him and Leroy getting into it this mornin' without you pickin' a fight too... or whatever it is you're planning." Jackson pointed out, keeping his voice low.

"Don't look like that, it's fine," she told him, patting his arm. "I'm not planning on fightin' with the Sheriff... just pointing out a few things."

"That's what I'm worried about, said Jackson, doubtfully, seeing the determination on her face. "He's not an easy guy, Abby. Not the best of tempers and he doesn't like anyone arguing with him."

"Especially women, I'm guessing," she replied with a wry smile. "Yeah... well, that's nothing new, Jack. Just do me a favour, will ya? Give me five minutes alone with him, with no interruptions." She held a hand up to forestall his comments. "You've no need to worry about me, Jack."

"Abby?" said Jackson, warningly. "Leroy won't like it and neither do I. Wish you'd let me handle whatever beef it is you've got with Ed."

"Well, _Leroy_ is not gonna know, is he, unless you're gonna rat me out?" Abby pointed out with a smile. She examined Jackson's worried expression for a minute, before slinging an arm round his shoulders, squeezing him in a hug, telling him softly. "And I need to do this, Jack. And I'll just about tolerate Jethro being over-protective but please don't get into that habit too, Jack. I can handle the Ed Gantrys of this world... been doing it all my life."

Jackson sighed. "We're not gonna find his body tomorrow somewhere, are we?"

"Don't worry, Jack. There won't be any blood on the floor and if I did need to dispose of a body, I can do it without leaving any forensic evidence." Jackson snorted but continued to look concerned, glancing across at Ed until Abby patted his arm. "Just relax, Jack. Trust me, I'm a scientist." With a wink, she set off to where Ed was waiting over by the tables, finishing off the task she'd set him.

Jackson looked round for an excuse to be outside, wanting to keep an eye on Abby, as much for himself as for his son's sake. Leroy would be pissed if he found out his dad had let Abby get into an argument with Ed and not done anything to stop it.

There was something about Abby that brought out a fierce instinct to protect her, and he was beginning to understand why his son was so protective of her. Although he was also coming to realize that Abby was a lot tougher than she appeared at first glance... and stubborn as hell.

Jackson settled himself near the back door and tried to look busy, hoping he wouldn't get hauled indoors by Maggie or he'd have to explain why he was lurking outside, and just hoped Leroy wouldn't reappear any time soon.

Under direction, Ed gathered more glasses from inside and helped carry out plates of food, following Abby's slender figure. Aware of his gaze, Abby waited until they'd set down their current burdens and turned to face the Sheriff, judging they were far enough away from the house and Jackson on the back porch not to be overheard too easily.

"I'd like a word with you, Sheriff, if that's okay?"

Ed glanced across at Abby, surprised at her firm tone, especially when he met a considerably cooler green eyed gaze than the warm one she'd originally greeted him with.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, curiously.

"It's really what's on your mind that I'm more concerned about," Abby told him, hooking her thumbs into her pant loops to try and curb her usual habit of waving her hands around and attracting too much attention... other than Jackson who she could see hovering with intent on the back porch, bless him.

She didn't want anyone to realize their conversation had gotten a little heated and interrupting before she could get everything out, and she also knew she had limited time before Gibbs reappeared.

"What d'ya mean?" continued Ed, looking puzzled.

Abby gazed at him for a long moment, marshalling her thoughts, before continuing, "I have no idea what you and Jethro were arguing about this morning and d'ya know what, Sheriff? I don't really care... But what I'd really like to know is whether you plan carrying on this morning's performance and spoiling the barbeque for everyone."

"Huh? Not plannin' anythin'," Ed frowned, annoyance rising at being confronted but kept his voice low, conscious of Jackson sitting not far enough away. "It's not my fault if Leroy loses his temper too easily. He was forever going off like a rocket when he was a kid and it looks like that ain't changed a whole lot. So rather than naggin' me, I suggest you control your _boy_. That is, if he's done hiding behind your skirts by then."

"He's not hiding anywhere and certainly not behind me. He doesn't even know I'm doing this. This is me standing shoulder to shoulder with my _partner_," she shot back, tightly, clenching her hands at her sides. "Are you really that jealous of him, huh? But then I can understand that... in more ways than one. Jethro is a decorated Marine and the senior agent of a national federal agency while you're still a two-bit sheriff of a small town. Plenty to be jealous about."

She took a deep breath and made a conscious effort to lower her voice, seeing the Sheriff's gaze turning to a glare, his jaw tightening as she went on. "And I couldn't give a flying fig what you said about me earlier coz, believe me, I've been insulted far more creatively than anything you could ever come up with. So go ahead, do your worst... and to my face if you like, but you go for my partner and I guarantee you'll have a hellcat to deal with. Scuito women defend their men."

Ed bristled at her tone, straightening up. "Oh yeah... forgive me if I don't quake in my boots, young lady."

"Quaking's not what I'm after, _Sheriff._ Personally I'd prefer silence." Abby broke off as several of the women emerged from the back door carrying out more food. She turned away to busy herself laying out plates and glasses, chatting casually with the women. Abby hid a smile when she saw Ed turning away to occupy himself at the far end of the table – it appeared he didn't want to make it too obvious he was in an argument with a _girl _either.

"You got a point to all this?" demanded Ed, when the women had disappeared back indoors.

"Oh yeah, I do. Do you remember when Jethro and the team came back to town last year... when he first arrived with Ziva and McGee and how you chose to say hello?" queried Abby, glancing up at him and searching his eyes. "Ring any bells? No?"

Ed looked puzzled. "Yeah, sort of... talked about my family I guess. What you driving at? You weren't even there."

Abby folded her arms, keeping her back to Jackson and her voice down, but her anger still obvious in her tone. "No, I wasn't but my friends told me what you said after reminding Jethro you had kids and grandkids? 'You know how it goes,' that's what you said, wasn't it?" When the Sheriff shrugged, she went on, "When you knew damn well he didn't know how it goes! Way to go, Sheriff! Remind a guy his wife and daughter weren't there any more, why don't ya. Remind him you've still got everything and he hasn't. I can't imagine Jethro doing that to his worst enemy." She turned away, trying to hold her temper in, breathing deeply, and began unpacking more dishes of food in an attempt to calm down.

"Didn't mean it like that. How was I to know he hadn't married again and had another kid by then?" Ed protested.

He remembered the time Abby was referring to but hadn't intended his remarks to be taken like that, and found his anger building that this slip of a girl was now lecturing him.

"Huh... even if he'd had another child by then, it was still an incredibly crappy thing to say. Tactless at best... and that's being generous," she replied, abruptly.

"Told ya... it wasn't meant like that," Ed ground out, resisting the urge to throw a few of the glasses he was unpacking.

He could see Jackson out of the corner of his eye looking their way, a concerned expression on his face, and turned his back on the older man as he worked. Nor did he want nosy women coming their way so he was forced to explain why he was in the middle of a heated discussion with Abby, and just hoped his wife wasn't looking out the kitchen window.

"Oh really..." Abby's tone made it clear she didn't believe him. "Well, in that case, you're a bit like the boy who cried wolf, aren't ya? You've picked a fight so many times with Jethro who the hell would believe you didn't mean it this time? I certainly took it to mean that and so did Ziva and McGee, and if they did, I'm damn sure Jethro might have done too."

Ed shrugged. "Believe what you like."

"And I'm just wondering how Jackson would take it?" She stepped closer, eyes narrowing, keeping her voice low. "How would he react knowing how you used his murdered _granddaughter _to score cheap points against his son? How would your wife or any of these good people here react?"

This was the nub of her bluff and Abby was just hoping the Sheriff wouldn't call her on it, coz she really had no intention of telling Jackson if she could avoid it. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Jackson in any way. She just hoped she could get the Sheriff riled enough and angry enough at _her_ that he'd back off and behave himself.

"You threatenin' me, little girl?" he gritted his teeth.

Abby nodded. "Yup, I sure am, Sheriff... so just remember that this afternoon before you go mouthing off. Although as I understand it, you needed your buddy, Chuck, to help you bait Jethro when you were kids. I'm surprised he's not here today to back you up."

"Don't need anyone backing me up... never have... never will." He could see Jackson getting up slowly from his chair on the porch.

Abby saw the direction of his glance and looked over her shoulder, before turning back and talking low and urgently, wanting to get this out. "I suggest you keep your distance from both of us this afternoon and we'll all have a peaceable afternoon."

Jackson's approach interrupted them and Abby turned to greet him with a warm smile, her stomach fluttering with nerves that despite all she'd said, Ed was going to say something.

But Ed merely muttered a greeting to Jackson, made his excuses that he was going to find his wife and headed back inside. Jackson eyed Abby, "Everything okay?"

Jackson had seen by the glimpses he'd gotten of their expressions in the last few minutes that things were getting heated and could no longer keep still. He'd kept his ears tuned for the return of the Challenger, thinking he'd have to head his son off at the pass any minute.

"Everything's peachy, Jack. Just peachy." She took a deep breath, trying to calm down from the adrenaline rush her temper had triggered. "But let's just keep this between ourselves, shall we?" She brushed a quick kiss to Jackson's cheek.

"Sure... although it would help if I knew what _this_ was," Jackson called after her as Abby turned towards the house, throwing him a wink over her shoulder as she intercepted Maggie, who was emerging from the house laden down with plates.

Jackson shook his head. If he lived to be a hundred, he doubted he'd ever get the female of the species sorted out. So much for a peaceful afternoon barbeque...

TBC...


	47. Chapter 47: Cooling Down

**Fathers' Day**

**Chapter 47 – Cooling Down**

As Jackson headed inside, the bell over the door to the store signalled the arrival of more guests, most bearing food and drink. So by the time, Abby was introduced to some new faces, as well as saying hi to those she'd already met yesterday, the place was fairly crowded, both inside and out in the back yard.

Several families were among the guests, with kids of varying ages, several of whom were soon getting underfoot in the kitchen. Maggie and Abby between them managed to usher the kids outside before mayhem broke out or most of the food disappeared, whichever came first.

Exchanging grins and high fives as the door closed on the last of the noisy youngsters, the two women returned to the kitchen where Maggie was mixing the ingredients for the ice cream, with Abby's help.

She'd really taken to the older woman since they'd first met yesterday evening in the diner, particularly after Maggie pitched in to give her a little feminine solidarity in dealing with the Taylor boys. And with more time to talk to Maggie today, Abby discovered a wicked sense of humour similar to her own, and it wasn't long before the two women were absorbed in conversation.

Jackson stood on the back porch, leaning on his cane, looking around him in satisfaction at the preparations he was 'supervising.' Although the last time he'd stuck his head in the kitchen, he'd been chased out on his ear by Maggie, but the consolation hug he got from Abby on the way out made him want to turn round and go back in again to see if he could get thrown out all over again.

He'd always enjoyed these barbeques. He started them years ago and they'd become as much of a tradition in the town as the Fourth of July fireworks. It felt good to have so many of his friends around him, although having his son and Abby here this year made it extra special, and it had warmed his heart to remember Abby's impulsive offer for next year and Leroy's ready acceptance that they'd be coming back.

Jackson caught sight of the distinctive colour of the Challenger drawing up outside and the door soon opened to admit a small tornado by the name of George, followed at a slower pace by his mother, Julie.

Maggie emerged from the kitchen and scooped up the young boy, who wrapped his arms round her neck in an enthusiastic hug and immediately launched into an excited account of their journey in the 'cool' car. When his son didn't appear, Jackson went outside to look up and down the street.

_Uh-oh._

He could see the distinctive figure of his son further down the street talking to three people Jackson recognized with a sinking feeling. The Taylor boys were standing in front of his son in a loose semi-circle, looking as cocky and confident as they always did.

As Jackson watched, his son stepped right up into the personal space of the oldest boy, Mike, who backed up until the storefront blocked his retreat. Jackson saw Gibbs lean in to talk directly into Mike's ear and Jackson saw the grin fade from the boy's face. When Gibbs drew back, he held Mike's gaze for a long moment and the boy nodded, before averting his eyes. Jackson saw his son turn his gaze to the other two boys, who were soon shifting on the spot, looking down at their feet.

After a few moments, his son nodded and turned on his heel, striding back towards the store and when he got nearer, Jackson saw a familiar satisfied gleam in his eyes.

"Everything okay, Leroy?" Jackson asked, glancing down the street where boys were walking off in the opposite direction.

Gibbs grinned, clapping his father on the shoulder. "Yup, fine, dad. Everything okay here?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine." _Your firecracker took on the Sheriff but other than that, situation normal._

"Everybody here yet?"

"Nearly." Jackson looked up at his son, putting a hand on his arm as Gibbs made to open the door. "Thought Abby didn't want you tacklin' them Taylor boys."

Gibbs didn't reply, just raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that spoke volumes. Jackson sighed, shaking his head as he followed his son back inside.

_Between the two of them, they were going to give him an ulcer. _

Jackson just hoped that between his son's need for control and Abby's stubbornly independent nature, they could work out some sort of middle ground that worked for their relationship.

Just inside the store, Maggie had put George down as he was too heavy to hold for too long. The small boy was still babbling to Maggie about his ride when Abby emerged from the kitchen, giving Gibbs a warm smile as the two men entered. Jackson introduced her to Julie, a slender, attractive woman in her twenties, with long brown hair and eyes, who barely came up to Abby's shoulder.

Julie snagged her son when George paused for breath and turned him, urging him to say hello to Abby. The young boy's eyes widened as he looked up at the tall woman.

"Hey, George," said Abby, smiling down at the young boy, noting his cheeky smile, tousled black hair and bright blue eyes. "You liked the car, huh?"

George nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh... it's the coolest car I ever rode in."

"Well, I'll let you into a secret, George," Abby lowered her voice, smiling. "It's my favourite car too."

"You rode in it too?" George asked eagerly.

Abby nodded. "I have... Gibbs drove us both here from DC in it. It's a totally awesome car."

"Awesome." George agreed enthusiastically, grinning before pointing at Abby's neck. "That's cool too. Is that a real spider?"

"George!" protested Julie, scooping her son up, looking embarrassed as she smiled apologetically at Abby. "I'm sorry, Abby."

Abby shook her head, smiling and moving closer. "No need and no, George, it isn't real. It's a tattoo but it's pretty good, huh? If you look closely, you can see the hairs on its legs." She tilted her head, holding her pigtail out of the way so the young boy could see and George leaned in, resting his hand on her shoulder and peering closely at her neck.

"Wow! Can I touch it? Can I?" asked George hesitantly, eyes wide.

Abby grinned, nodding. "Sure, go ahead."

George reached to run his fingers over Abby's tattoo, exclaiming, "It's really soft."

Jackson snorted, smothering it in a cough, and exchanged a grin with his son who turned to him, murmuring quietly, "How old did ya say George was?"

"Seven but he's a fast learner."

Gibbs smirked. "No kidding."

George leaned back, his hand still on Abby's shoulder. "D'ya have any more spiders, Abby?" he asked, peering round her neck as if he'd find a matching one on the other side.

"Okay, that'll do for now, I'm sure Abby's busy..." interrupted Julie, shifting her son higher in her arms. "Come on, trouble. Let's go outside and say hi to everyone else." As she turned away, Julie rolled her eyes at Abby who grinned back.

"But mom... I wanna take another look," protested George, wriggling in Julie's arms and twisting round to still talk to Abby.

"I'll see ya later, George. You can look then." Abby waved, smiling. "And no, I've got no more spiders, but I got a few more tats I can tell ya about later."

The group dispersed, Gibbs heading outside with the canister of ice cream ingredients Maggie supplied. Jackson went out back with him and pretty soon, the barbeque was underway and everyone started making inroads into the mountain of food and drink that had accumulated.

Abby sipped a drink, chuckling as she watched some of the men discussing the merits of certain grills and the best way to barbeque different meat, arms waving animatedly. Maggie's amused voice came from right behind her. "What is about some men who never go anywhere near a kitchen normally that when they get their hands on a barbeque…"

"They think they can suddenly cook," Abby finished, amused, glancing over her shoulder.

Maggie laughed, nodding. "Yup… some men never learn, do they? Let's hope we're only in for some minor food poisoning today."

_And there were some men_, Abby thought to herself as Maggie disappeared back inside, _who could look good doing anything... or nothing. _

Abby let her eyes stray over to the sight of Gibbs on the back porch, bent over the ice cream maker. He was working the hand crank and with his short-sleeved USMC T-shirt, it was having a very distracting effect on his arm muscles, not to mention the way his ass drew her eyes as he bent over the contraption, the T-shirt pulling tight across his broad shoulders.

_Oh my..._

When Gibbs straightened up, he must have sensed her gaze on him for he turned and grinned, throwing her a wink. Abby narrowed her eyes at him, suspecting Gibbs knew exactly what she was thinking. And as she looked round, noticing how many woman just happened to be staring his way, Abby thought she wasn't the only one thinking what she was thinking... any woman with a pulse would be thinking what she was thinking.

Deciding to finish what she needed to do in the kitchen before she gave into the urge to jump his bones there and then, Abby headed back inside. As she entered the kitchen, Abby spied Maggie standing in front of the kitchen window next to Dorothy, an older woman who helped out in the diner from time to time, and who Abby found had a calm, kind nature and an appreciative eye for anything attractive and male.

Abby approached quietly, channelling her inner Gibbs as she snuck up on the two women, grinning to herself when she was near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Well, that's sure gonna get me cranked up. Y'know, there's something to be said for continuing this old fashioned method of ice cream making. It's good to keep up the old traditions, don't ya think?" Dorothy finished with a chuckle

"Yeah... I can certainly see the, erm, advantages from here," grinned Maggie, rising on her tiptoes and tilting her head to one side.

Dorothy glanced over at Maggie. "And a mighty fine piece of... advantage it is too."

"Dorothy!"

Dorothy laughed. "What?! I may be old, Maggie, but I'm not dead and the day I don't notice an attractive man is the day I'm either dead or unconscious."

Both women became aware of the taller woman behind them and Maggie turned to give her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Abby."

Abby slung an arm round Maggie's shoulders, smiling. "No need to apologize, Mags. Any woman with a pulse would react to my man... as most of them outside seem to be doing already I noticed. And I totally agree with you... especially given I'm in the fairly smug position of Jethro being all mine."

And Abby had to admit to herself that saying that felt pretty damn good. She'd waited a long time to be in this position and for so long had believed it would never happen, that sometimes she still had to pinch herself that it was real.

Abby looked through the window to see Gibbs perched on a stool, now steadying the ice cream maker between his knees. Abby suppressed a groan at the sight of his long back stretching as he bent forward, his thigh muscles slightly clenched as he gripped the bucket. She knew what those firm muscles felt like. Abby watched his large hands gripping the handle as he cranked it... it wasn't the only thing that was getting cranked up, and she wasn't talking about the ice cream.

No wonder Dorothy was having palpitations...

Over the years, Abby had gotten used to feeling jealous whenever women fluttered around Gibbs like bees round a honeypot, and to not being able to do anything about it when they flirted with him. Now she could mark her territory... he was _hers_, and it was a new but very gratifying feeling.

And while Abby was resigned to the fact that women would always ogle Gibbs and she trusted him completely, she was beginning to understand why he became over-possessive with her. Because as nice as these women and those outside undoubtedly were, and she knew they weren't a threat, her overriding feeling was _hands off, he's mine_... followed by an urge to drag him off to the nearest bedroom and not let him out all week.

Maggie's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "So he prefers being called Jethro... I know Jackson calls him Leroy."

Abby nodded. "Yeah... he does prefer Jethro."

"His mom used to call him Jethro," revealed Dorothy, quietly. When both women looked at her, she shrugged. "Not sure why his folks used different names... just did, ever since I can remember. Jackson used to call his partner LJ." She nodded to the photo of Jackson and his original partner in the store hanging on the wall.

"Then Jethro it is," said Maggie, warmly, sneaking her arm round Abby's waist and squeezing as the younger woman grinned down at her.

"You wanna hold onto the good ones, Abby," Dorothy told her, a touch wistfully. "It's been a long time since I lost my Harry but I've never been able to replace him... despite trying several times." Dorothy was silent for a momnent before she shook herself out of her memories, throwing a smile at Abby. "But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate any other passing assets though... from a purely aesthetic viewpoint you understand... I'm too old to do anything about it."

Abby laughed as Maggie replied, smiling. "Huh, that'll be the day, Dorothy. But I'd say Abby was gonna keep hold of Jethro with both hands. The two of 'em couldn't keep their eyes off each other in the diner last night... or their hands later on, if I was a betting woman."

As Dorothy nudged her with a knowing wink, Abby blushed. "Will you stop it you two."

Maggie smiled fondly at Abby. "We're only envious. He's a fine lookin' man."

Abby returned her smile. "He is that... and a whole lot more. He's totally special and we've taken a long time to get here, so don't worry, I've got no intention of letting Jethro go in a hurry."

TBC...


	48. Chapter 48: Signs

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed lately – the system doesn't let me thank 'Guests'. Thanks also to Bamacrush and Gibbsredhoodie for all their help with this chapter and for much needed head slaps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48 – Signs<strong>

The barbeque was soon in full swing, the yard full of people standing or sitting around in small groups, eating and drinking, the noise level increasing, with much laughter from people who know each other well. From her position in the middle of a lively group, Abby watched the kids take turns at the hand cranking, with Gibbs**'** help.

He'd let the older ones take turns by themselves and Abby smiled as she saw them all teasing one another as to who could turn the crank without help and who struggled to even turn the handle.

Gibbs sat on a stool behind the younger ones as they stood in front of him, some uncertain what they needed to do and some eager to have a turn. He got them to place their hands on top of his on the handle so his greater strength could help the smaller kids turn the crank more easily. Abby chuckled at the looks on their faces when the stiff handle suddenly moved and they got into a rhythm.

So it wasn't long before Gibbs was in the middle of a laughing, jostling group of kids who all wanted a turn. Abby watched his face, never tiring of this side of Gibbs who was so gentle with children, such a natural with them that kids of all ages gravitated towards him. Her heart melted even further at the sight of him sitting there and the way the kids' smaller hands were dwarfed as they rested on top of his much larger one.

When Gibbs beckoned one of the shyer girls over to take her turn and spoke to her softly, coaxing her out of her shell, something tugged at Abby's insides that she wasn't sure she wanted to examine too closely right now.

Blinking rapidly, Abby turned away to regain her composure before anyone noticed anything, especially Jackson with his sharp eyes. Although Jackson was currently preoccupied with wandering around the yard with his camera, capturing the scene and persuading people to pose for him amid much banter.

He'd already snuck up her and now she could see Jackson standing off to the side trying to catch a few shots of Gibbs with the kids before his son saw him. She suspected Jackson knew as well as she did how Gibbs didn't like having his photo taken.

Abby understood entirely why Jackson would want more photos of his son. He must have missed so much over the years that it was only natural that Jackson would want to make up for it now. She'd have to see if she could catch a few of Jackson and Gibbs together… perhaps tomorrow on the fishing trip. She was certain Jackson would like them, and she would too. Time to start adding to her own store of memories and mementoes.

After chatting with Maggie some more, Abby broke away from the laughing group, piled up a plate of food for Gibbs and picked up a couple of beers before heading over to him.

Abby smiled as she got close to where Gibbs was sitting on the steps to the back porch, from where he could keep an eye on the kids taking turns on the ice cream maker. "Hey there, Marine… wondered if I could join the line? I brought beer as a bribe."

He looked up at her with a warm smile as she stood in front of him, dangling a bottle. "For a beer, you can jump to the front of the line." He patted the step beside him, shuffling over to make room.

Abby sat next to him, handing over a beer and the food with a smile. She watched the line of his throat as he took a swig of his beer, feeling her stomach do a slow flip as the muscles moved, wanting to lean in and nuzzle against his skin… dragging her eyes away with difficulty.

_God, this was gonna be a long day. _

Gibbs tackled the food she'd brought for him while she sipped at her own beer. When he'd finished, he gestured with his head, before taking another drink. "Wanna have a turn?"

"Only if you'll hold my… hand," she batted her eyelashes at him and he snorted, nearly choking on his beer.

When the kids took a break and descended as one hungry mass on the food tables, Gibbs moved across to the ice cream maker, sitting behind her on another stool once she was settled in front of him.

"Brace it between your knees, makes it easier to turn." When she threw a teasing look over her shoulder, he quirked a grin. "The bucket, Abbs."

"Of course the bucket," Abby replied, an impish grin curving her mouth.

His arms encircled her, resting his hands lightly on her legs as she grabbed the handle with both hands. It took some effort as the ice cream was nearly set by now, but Abby managed to turn it slowly, although she didn't object when his chin landed on her shoulder and one large hand came up to grasp the handle.

She released the handle and rested her own hands on top of his, acutely conscious of his presence behind her and the press of his legs alongside hers. As they moved the handle together, she found herself more than a little distracted by the flexing of his forearm muscles, goosebumps rising at the way the rough hairs on his arm rubbed alongside her own as their arms slid together.

"Ya know, this should really be a pottery wheel," Abby teased, glancing behind her. When he looked clearly puzzled, Abby giggled. "In the movie, _Ghost, _Jethro."

"Do I look like DiNozzo?"

She tilted her head, turning to look him up and down, as if taking his question seriously, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Nope, can't say that you do."

Gibbs laughed, nudged her playfully and she giggled, rolling her eyes before continuing, "You're a lost cause, you know that... it's a good job you're a gorgeous lost cause. Okay, well, in _Ghost_, Patrick Swayze sits behind Demi Moore and, erm, helps her with her pottery… and it all gets totally hot and steamy after that, which this could, er…easily go the same way," she shook herself as her concentration faltered, "especially if you don't stop breathing in my ear."

His deep chuckle wasn't helping her keep calm either, nor was the heat of him pressed against her back. She looked over the yard, noting several pairs of eyes turned their way. "Although judging by our audience, on second thoughts, perhaps we'd better keep it PG... till later anyway."

"Later, all bets are off," Gibbs promised in a low voice which made her shiver. "Keep going, it's nearly done."

"It's not the only thing," Abby muttered fervently, hearing him snort, his warm breath brushing over her neck and adding to her goosebumps.

After a few more minutes, Gibbs stopped and flexed his hand and Abby leaned back, resting lightly against him. "Wow, that's harder than I remember."

Realizing what she'd just said, she felt the laughter bubbling up and tried to suppress it… not helped when he murmured in her ear. "You have no idea."

He was too conscious of their audience to even hold her as he wanted to, contenting himself with sitting close, arms loosely around her, her creamy skin inches from his face and her pigtails brushing his face.

"Okay… you do realize you are way too distracting, don't ya?" she told him, turning slightly to face him, narrowing her eyes at his innocent look which was slightly spoiled by the amusement lurking in his blue eyes. "And just so we're clear… whoever joins the line wanting a turn, there'll be no helping anyone over the age of 16 and female."

He raised an amused eyebrow. "Not even if they bring me food and beer?"

"Especially if they bring you food and beer." She turned to face front again until a thought struck her and she turned back again, smiling teasingly. "And watch out for Dorothy… I think she wants you as her boy toy."

He grinned. "Good to know." He still found her possessiveness hot, mostly because he suspected she was only half joking.

Just then, Julie approached across the yard carrying a plate and several bottles, climbing the steps to the back porch. "Hey… brought you guys some cookies fresh out the oven and more beer."

Suppressing a smile with difficulty, Abby threw a mock warning glance at Gibbs over her shoulder who merely raised an eyebrow, blue eyes twinkling, his lop-sided grin breaking out.

Oblivious to the byplay, Julie settled herself on a nearby chair after they'd helped themselves and made appreciative noises about the warm cookies. "I'm sorry about George pestering you, Abby. He can be like a mini hurricane sometimes… well, most of the time. It can be a bit exhausting."

Abby shook her head, munching on a cookie. "He didn't, it was totally fine... it's great that he's so curious about stuff."

"Though you might get him demandin' a tattoo," Gibbs put in.

Julie laughed softly. "Oh, I'd welcome him asking me for just a tattoo… coz he usually asks for the real thing instead. Last week it was a snake."

* * *

><p>As the afternoon wore on, Abby felt she'd managed to talk to just about everybody, although she noticed that the Sheriff gave her a wide berth and as far as she could see, he hadn't been near Gibbs either. The only time they'd been within one another's orbit was when the two men passed one another in the doorway, and Abby held her breath as she watched the pair just give each other a stiff nod before heading in different directions.<p>

Abby managed to spend some time alone with Gibbs and Jackson too, who was in his element, and she even managed to get Gibbs to cooperate so she could take a photo of him and Jackson together. And from the delighted grin on Jackson's face, the whispered "thanks" in her ear and the warm hug he gave her as she returned his camera, it was one of her better ideas.

So by the time the ice cream was ready, Abby was all set to get off her feet for a bit. Commandeering one of the reclining lounge chairs in the shade at the side of the yard, she watched the kids lining up for the fruits of their labours, which Maggie and Gibbs were dishing out.

Abby noticed that Gibbs seemed to have thawed a bit towards Maggie and they were chatting easily, his body language more relaxed. His reaction to the older woman had puzzled her yesterday. Maggie had such a warm nature that Abby couldn't see how it could be anything to do with the woman herself. So she wondered what she was missing…

A short time later, she was brought out of her musings by a cheeky, grinning face peering round the nearest tree, waving enthusiastically. Abby laughed and held out her hand, beckoning George over. "I see you've had your ice cream then… although most of it's round your chin. C'mere."

George laughed and wiped at his face, managing just to smear the sticky mess even further. Abby narrowed her eyes in mock threat, making him grin as he stood in front of her. Cleaning off the rest with her handkerchief, Abby made room on the seat beside her and George clambered onto it, turning to face her.

"Have you got a snake too, Abby?" George asked curiously, pointing at her neck.

Abby shook her head, smiling as she remembered his mom's words. "Nope… no snakes, just a spider and a few others which are outta sight."

"Can I see?" he went on.

"You can see some of them, George, not all of them."

"Why not?"

Abby rolled her eyes at his persistence. "Coz you can't… here, let me show you these." She showed him the smiley face on her finger and the other tattoos on her wrists and the one on her ankle, George asking eager questions all the while.

She felt eyes on her at one point and glanced up to see Gibbs smirking at her from across the yard and smothered a giggle as he signed, _Not see others. Mine._

Abby narrowed her eyes at him, signing back, _Behave._

George watched the double handed sign with wide eyes. "What's that?"

Abby grinned. "It's called sign language… it's so I can talk to Gibbs."

George frowned, looking between them. "Can't you shout so he can hear you?"

Abby giggled, bumping George's shoulder, making him laugh. "Well, I could but it's much more fun this way… work with me here, will ya? If you use sign language, you can talk to someone from far away and without anyone else hearing you unless they understand it themselves."

He looked at her wide-eyed, as if trying to decide whether she was teasing him. "For real?"

Abby smiled, holding up her finger. "For total reals… pinky promise."

After they'd 'shaken' on it, George grinned. "That's way cool… why d'ya know it?"

"Well, it's coz my parents were deaf," explained Abby, "and it was the only way we could talk to one another when me and my brother were growing up."

George considered that for a moment. "Does that mean your mom didn't shout at you?"

Abby laughed softly, ruffling George's hair, impressed by the question. "Not with her voice, no, but oh boy, she could get real mad with her hands."

"Like my mom gets mad... only she gets mad with her voice," George confided. "What d'ya say then?" George pointed at her hands.

Abby hesitated. "Er... doesn't matter, but I could teach you some signs to show your mom, if you like, and then you and she can talk to one another." She really didn't want to explain why she was telling a grown Marine to behave himself. No sense introducing biology lessons just yet…

So Abby patiently taught the young boy some simple signs for certain words or phrases, together with how to sign _I love you _to surprise his mom. But George was astonished when the signs for _hello, goodbye_ were the same hand signals everyone used, and while he was all fingers and thumbs on the ASL signs at first, he soon picked it up. When he thought he'd got it, George scrambled off the chair and began to run off, only to skid to a halt, turn back and launch himself at Abby in an excited hug, before slipping down again and running off to find his mom.

Abby watched, amused, as the young boy animatedly described to Julie what he'd learned, only spoiling it by speaking the signs out loud as he used his hands.

She hadn't allowed herself to think about kids for a long time, mostly because she'd never been in a relationship where she'd wanted that person to be her child's father… until now.

She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Gibbs in the restaurant on Fathers' Day, about wanting more in her life. She'd mentioned kids then as part of that 'more' and had meant it. Gibbs had asked her later when they took the step to become more than just friends if she wanted all that 'more' with him and she'd said yes then, and meant it. Seeing friends get married and have children in recent years had helped awaken that part of her that wanted to be a mom, even if she doubted her ability to be a good one.

But they hadn't yet specifically talked about having kids… and it was still very early to think about it. They were still finding their feet in this new relationship, and she knew that it was entirely possible that Gibbs didn't want another child. After losing Kelly, that would be totally understandable and may explain why he'd never had any kids with his other wives.

So when… if… they did talk about it, she was going to have to tread very carefully. And she knew she would give up the wish to have kids if Gibbs didn't want to be a father again. There was no way she'd force something like that on him.

Her desire to be with Gibbs for the rest of their lives was stronger than her desire for children.

As she lay back in the recliner, talking idly to Debbie and a few others who were standing nearby, she watched George run over to Gibbs. From his animated gestures, Abby figured he was explaining to Gibbs about the signs he'd learned and smiled fondly as she watched the two of them.

Gibbs smothered a smile as George ran through the signs he'd learned, in his excitement getting a few of them muddled up. "Wanna learn how to sign Abby's name?"

George gazed at him, wide-eyed before looking down at his fingers as if still amazed what they could do. "Can I?"

"Sure… it's easy. C'mere." Gibbs gestured with his head and George came and sat next to him on the step. "As well as signs for whole words, ya can sign just single letters too… so ya can spell out names."

Gibbs showed the young boy how to finger spell Abby, figuring it would be easier than trying to fumble through the finger movements for George, which would take a bit of dexterity. And after a few practice runs, he encouraged George to sign _Hello Abby_ across the yard, signing it with him.

Abby had been watching them most of the time and when she read the sign, she broke out in a delighted smile, waving wildly. She signed _Hello_ back and then a rapid flurry of finger spelling which Gibbs translated for the small boy as his own name_._

George waved back, laughing. "Would Abby teach me that… how to sign my name?"

Gibbs nodded. "Sure she would."

"Cool." George considered for a moment before asking, "Does Abby like ice cream?"

Gibbs grinned down at the small boy. "Abby loves ice cream. Wanna take her some?"

George nodded vigorously and waited until Gibbs dished out a helping into a bowl. George balanced the dish carefully in his hands and set off towards Abby. She saw him coming and smiled as he approached, holding out her hands. When he got near her chair, George started walking faster but ended up tripping over his own feet, the ice cream bowl flying out of his hands to land squarely on Abby's stomach.

Gasping, she held her T-shirt away from her skin, soon dissolving into giggles as the ice cold mixture started seeping through her T-shirt. "Well, that's one way to cool down."

Abby looked up to see George standing by her chair, looking forlorn, battling tears as he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Abby."

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay," Abby said soothingly, taking his hand to pull him nearer, looking round for his mom but she couldn't immediately see Julie. "Hey, there's no harm done. I can go and get changed."

"Hey, bud," said Gibbs as he appeared suddenly at her side, crouching down beside George. "Wanna come get Abby some more while she cleans up?"

"Can I?" George asked, tremulously, looking between the two adults.

Gibbs nodded, picking up the bowl from where it had landed on the floor, accepting the tissues Debbie handed over with nod of thanks. "Yup… I'll let you into a secret." He leaned closer to George, lowering his voice. "Abby usually has more than one ice cream anyway… so I think Maggie made extra."

"Hey, I heard that! For that I want a double helping… so me and George can share it," protested Abby playfully, pleased to see George beginning to smile again. She set off, holding the material clear of her skin, laughing and replying to the teasing comments that came her way as she walked across the yard.

Gibbs watched her walk away before glancing down at the small boy at his side. "C'mon… Let's see if ya can't bribe Abby to teach ya how to finger spell your name." Gibbs placed a hand on George's shoulder and led him back to the ice cream maker.

When Abby reappeared clad in a fresh T-shirt, Gibbs had given the small boy another helping of ice cream for himself and Abby, and George was already perched on her chair waiting for her.

Her heart felt squeezed in her chest as she approached him, seeing his cheeky grin back as George held up the dish. He wriggled over so she could sit down and when Abby was settled beside him, George handed her the bowl and a spoon, and they shared the ice cream amidst much laughter and teasing.

When they'd finished, Abby taught him some of the finger movements for his name but by now, George was tiring and started to get frustrated with himself that he couldn't get them as easily as those for Abby's name. Abby hugged him, promising to finish teaching him later or if he was too tired, she'd show his mom.

George took the empty bowls into the kitchen and after detouring to talk to his mom, he came straight back to Abby, who was now stretched out in the chair still talking to the Sheriff's wife, Debbie.

Scrambling up onto the chair, George crawled into her lap without hesitation. Abby looked startled for a minute, but soon wrapped her arms around George who rested his head against her shoulder, snuggling into her. After she'd chatted to both him and Debbie for a while, George was soon yawning hugely, rubbing his eyes, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep, his hands fisted in her T-shirt.

Abby pressed a kiss to the small boy's soft hair and settled him more comfortably against her. She swallowed against the emotions swirling inside her, especially when she lifted her eyes to meet Gibbs across the yard and when he gave her such a tender smile, she had to blink back a sudden sting of tears.

Julie appeared at her side, smiling as she settled on the seat next to her. "You okay there, Abby."

Abby dragged her eyes away from Gibbs and looked across at Julie. "I'm fine… that is if you don't mind me..." She trailed off, gesturing, feeling suddenly awkward, wondering if Julie was upset at a woman she'd only just met cuddling her son.

Julie seemed to sense her concern and shook her head, smiling reassuringly. "Nope, don't mind at all. It'll give me a break… that is, if you're okay?"

"I'm just peachy, Julie," Abby glanced down at George's sleeping face, her arms tightening unconsciously. "Just peachy.

Watching all this from the other side of the yard where he was now sat next to Leroy, Jackson looked from his son's face to Abby and back again. The look of tenderness on both their faces had been plain to see, but no doubt now aware of his dad's gaze, his son had schooled his face into a neutral expression. But for a few seconds, Jackson had clearly seen the look of yearning on Leroy's face and it had caused his own vision to blur and throat to tighten.

Looking at Abby sitting cuddling George had triggered a host of memories to come flooding in... his Ann cradling Leroy in roughly the same spot, Shannon laughing as she held a much younger Kelly in her arms, his son chasing his granddaughter round the yard, the little girl shrieking with laughter.

"You two decide yet if you're gonna have kids?"

Gibbs froze for a moment at the sudden question before shaking his head, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. "We haven't talked about it yet."

Jackson sighed. "I miss being grandpa, Leroy."

Gibbs glanced over at his dad, seeing his own pain reflected back at him and softened his tone. "Know you do, Jack. But it's gotta be about what we want."

"Yeah, I know it is, son," Jackson acknowledged, nodding. He paused for a moment before carrying on, trying to gather his thoughts. "You never thought of having kids with those other wives?"

Gibbs took a moment to find his voice, swallowing round a lump in his throat. "Couldn't... couldn't even think about it… not at first."

Jackson glanced over at Abby where she was stroking George's hair gently, a soft smile on her face as she looked down at the sleeping boy. "And now?"

Gibbs followed his glance. "Maybe... depends what Abby wants."

"You're not getting any younger, Leroy. Don't leave it too late." Jackson struggled out of his chair, squeezing his son's shoulder as he went past. "And Abby'd make a terrific mom… she's got such a warm heart."

Gibbs nodded, looking down at his hands, lost in his thoughts. "Yeah, I know she would, dad."

Gibbs knew Jackson had only the best intentions for bringing up the subject now. But not for the first time, Gibbs wished his dad wouldn't interfere... not in something like this.

Losing his girls had nearly killed him... and for years the thought of taking the risk of having another child had scared him too much. He'd been ready to try again with Stephanie until she discovered she couldn't have kids.

And now, seeing Abby cradling George like that had released all sorts of emotions he'd forcibly kept buried for years. For once, the overwhelming feeling wasn't one of pain at what he'd lost... his heart feeling tight and full in his chest as he allowed himself to contemplate his future with Abby... to think about a family with Abby.

TBC...


	49. Chapter 49: Clearing the Air

**Fathers' Day**

**Chapter 49 – Clearing the Air**

A short time later, George woke, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he looked around and up at Abby, grinning back as she ruffled his hair. He chatted for a while longer with Abby and his mom, but his energy wouldn't let him sit still for long and he soon hugged Abby and wriggled off her lap and rushed off to join the other kids.

Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off Abby's expressive face as she watched the small boy run off and when she looked back, catching his gaze, he beckoned her over_._

Giving him a bright smile, Abby headed over, bringing her beer and settled next to him on a slightly lower step so she could lean against him more easily.

"You okay?" she gazed up at him, sensing his preoccupation.

"Yup… you?" When Abby nodded, they gazed at one another for a long moment before Gibbs gave her a reassuring smile as he looped an arm round her shoulders, squeezing the back of her neck. "Wish it was later though."

Abby let him deflect for now and rested her arm along the top of his thigh as she sipped her beer, relaxing against his side. "Me too. It'll come around soon enough though and then we can get away."

"Be good to be alone…" Gibbs was done with being on show... this feeling of being in a goldfish bowl was a familiar one in his home town and it wasn't one he'd ever enjoyed. He brushed a thumb along the soft skin of her neck over her tattoo, smiling down at Abby. "Though if you stay long enough, I think George'd ask ya to marry him."

Abby giggled, nudging him. "And I might be tempted to say yes. He's a cute kid... and he's got blue eyes just like yours. But yeah, it'd be nice to wind the clock on a few hours. D'ya think Jackson would notice if we snuck out?" she speculated with a grin.

"Yeah, he would," came a familiar voice from behind them. "And he wouldn't mind if ya did." Jackson grinned as he eased himself into the nearest chair. "But you two can get off if ya want. Maggie's done a cooler of food and drink that you can take up to the lake."

"We'll help clear up before we go, Jack," Abby offered.

"Oh, there'll be lots of helpers… they're already starting to clear up inside now." Jackson held up a hand as Abby made to get up. "You just sit there, young lady. You did enough earlier on."

"Well, so did Maggie," Abby protested, gesturing at the house, "and I bet she's in there right now beavering away."

"Yeah, she is but if you think ya can get her to stop, be my guest, coz she never listens to me." Jackson grinned fondly. "She loves rallying the troops that one."

Gibbs glanced down at Abby. "And I gotta take Julie and George back, so we'll go after that."

Jackson chuckled. "If we can prise George away from Abby."

"He's great, isn't he? Such a bundle of mischief... I bet he's a real handful at home," Abby smiled. "What's Julie's history, Jack?"

Jackson glanced over to where Julie was sitting. "Well, she grew up round here and moved back after she got divorced. She's found it a bit hard to fit back into small town life but I think having George helps... he makes friends everywhere he goes. Believe it or not, he's also a lot like Leroy was when he was about that age."

Jackson still remembered that cheeky young boy vividly and how he and Leroy had struggled to remain close as his son was growing up. There was a time when they seemed to do nothing but fight, their relationship later souring even further when his wife died and he was suddenly the single father of a grieving angry teenager.

After a few seconds silence, Jackson shook himself out of his thoughts, glancing over to see Abby looking at him expectantly and a familiar guarded look on his son's face as if he knew what his dad was thinking. "The same bare faced cheek… he even looks like him, the same black hair, big grin."

"… and blue eyes," finished Abby, nudging Gibbs. "I just said that, didn't I? So was _Leroy_ as cute as George? Go on, I bet he was."

Gibbs was thankful for the diversion, rolling his eyes and tickling her side for calling him Leroy. "Oh, here we go with the embarrassing stories... surprised it took ya so long, Jack."

"Well, I got tons to choose from. And yeah, Abby, his mom would say he was cute." Jackson grinned as Abby laughed. "I'll show you some photos tomorrow."

"Can't wait, Jack," declared Abby with a wide grin.

"Yeah, can't wait," drawled Gibbs, chuckling when Abby punched him on the arm.

"Ignore him, Jack. I'd love to see some photos... and can you copy the ones you took today?"

When Jackson nodded and made to continue, Gibbs thought it was high time he changed the subject. "Ed's a bit… subdued this afternoon. You been puttin' Valium in his beer, Jack?"

Fortunately, Abby was turned towards Jackson as Gibbs spoke and froze, just managing to contain her snort of laughter, cutting wide eyes at Jack who kept a straight face as he replied, "Darn… you found me out, Leroy."

Gibbs didn't reply but merely gazed thoughtfully at his dad for a long moment before looking back out over the yard.

The barbeque gradually wound down with everyone pitching in to clear up and as the last guests left, Gibbs sought out Julie to see if she was ready to head home.

George was still chatting with Maggie when Julie found him and the two of them moved into the main part of the store to say their goodbyes. When he caught sight of Abby standing by the counter talking to Jackson, George took off and Gibbs suppressed a grin as a mini version of her own tackle hug launched itself at Abby.

Laughing, Abby held out her arms and scooped George up, staggering a bit under the force of his enthusiastic arrival.

The small boy wrapped his arms round Abby's neck, grinning. "Bye, Abby."

"Bye, kid. Now remember, I taught your mom how to finger spell your name, and a few other words so make sure she shows ya, 'kay? And I've given her my email so you can ask me some more if you want."

"Okay, that'd be cool," George nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug before wriggling down and walking over to Gibbs, who grinned down at the small boy, ruffling his hair.

"Ready to go?"

George nodded solemnly, gazing up at Gibbs. "Can we take longer going back?"

Gibbs smothered a grin at George wanting extra time in his car, exchanging a rueful glance with Abby. "Sure..." he looked over at the woman standing by his father. "Maggie, d'ya wanna ride home?"

Maggie gave him a warm smile, nodding and went to fetch her bag. Gibbs moved past Abby, murmuring in her ear. "You gonna be ready to go when I get back?"

Abby turned to grin at him, saluting. "Sure thing... boss-man."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, kissing her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "Wrong hand... again."

Jackson came over to her, grinning. "Leroy was always good about getting outta chores. I see that hasn't changed."

Abby saw how Gibbs' shoulders tensed slightly as he held the door for Julie. When they'd left, Jackson grinned, nudging her, "Not you as well, calling him boss."

Abby glanced sideways at him, frowning slightly, "It's a nickname, Jack... just like Abbs is. We've had this conversation before."

Jackson waved his hand airily. "Maybe, but last year McGee wasn't using boss as a nickname and neither was Tony."

"Well... they do, in a way," Abby insisted, folding her arms and leaning back against the counter, annoyed all over again at how dismissive Jackson could be of his son sometimes and wondered, not for the first time, if he realized how he sounded.

"Huh?"

"The boys both call him boss and it's done out of respect as well as affection and not just coz he _is _their boss... they both look up to him, on and off the job. We all do..." Abby paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "He's my partner but he's also my colleague, Jack. We all trust him and turn to him for lots of things and there's no one the team would rather have as their team lead. Surely you know that by now?"

Jackson stared at Abby for a long moment, his own annoyance rising at the sudden lecture before shaking his head in irritation. "Yeah, 'course I do... just don't see why he needs people to call him boss."

Abby heaved an exasperated sigh, throwing her hands up. "He _doesn't _need it... and he certainly doesn't ask for it and he totally hates it when people call him sir." She paused, trying to think of the right words to explain, while trying to hang onto her temper. "No one forces Tony and McGee and a good many others to call him boss. They do it coz they want to... He's the most amazing man I know and I'm not just saying that just coz I love him, Jack. I bet he's never told you of the awards and medals he's won, has he?"

"I know about his medals in the Marines, Abby. Don't need a reminder of that. He is my son after all," Jackson told her firmly, not liking this feeling of being on the defensive.

Abby shook her head. "I don't just mean them... what about his medals since then?"

"What medals? You know we've still got a lot of catching up to do... there's so much I don't know about his life."

Abby felt a flash of sympathy for Jackson. "Well, he's won the NCIS Meritorious Service Medal at least six times... I lose count. And Jethro doesn't care... it's not about the medals for him and he always thinks it's a team effort anyway. So Tony keeps them in his desk drawer for him, coz he's so proud of him... we all are. But I guess Jethro hasn't mentioned all that."

"No..." Jackson sighed. "He never tells me much of anything."

And Jackson wasn't proud of it, but he was also feeling a little envious of how well Abby knew his son... of how much she seemed to understand Leroy. It was another reminder of how much he'd missed over the years.

"Ever thought of why he doesn't?" Abby asked softly. "Except for the obvious that he doesn't talk much anyway..." She shifted uncomfortably, debating with herself before going on. "Why d'ya do it, Jack?"

Jackson blinked at her in surprise, genuinely puzzled. "Do what?"

Abby folded her arms, biting her lip. "Well... you do throw out backhanded criticisms an awful lot, Jack. I don't know if you realize it but..."

"What d'ya mean?" demanded Jackson.

Abby took a deep breath, seeing the annoyance in Jackson's eyes but determined not to back down now, even if damaged her own relationship with him. She'd been looking for an opportunity to talk to Jackson about this and was too far along to shrug it off easily now.

Nodding to herself, Abby turned to Jackson, gazing at him seriously. "Well, er... some comments you make end with a put down, even if there's a compliment hidden away in there somewhere. You can't do that and expect him not to react... and not be hurt by it, even if he doesn't complain. I hear them and it's just that it's... it's hard to listen to sometimes, Jack."

Jackson stared at her, uncomfortable at being confronted. "Not gonna be told how to speak to my son, young lady."

"He's your son but he's my partner, Jack..." Abby reminded him sharply, "and I'm gonna speak up if I feel I need to."

Jackson opened his mouth to snap back and abruptly stopped himself, turning away and taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He didn't want to argue with Abby, in the same way he'd never wanted to argue with...

Jackson stopped dead as the similarities with other memories came flooding in.

Abby watched him warily, worried she'd gone too far and was surprised when Jackson turned back, a small smile on his face but she was even more surprised at what he said.

"Y'know, Shannon used to rip my head off sometimes too... when she thought I was being too harsh on Leroy." His smile turned wry as he admitted, shrugging slightly, "I haven't thought about that in a while... too long I s'pose. Guess I've gotten into bad habits again."

"She did, huh? I guess Shannon was as protective of him as I am..." Abby told Jackson softly. "For a big tough guy, Jethro seems to bring out the urge in a lot of people to want to take care of him... to protect him, even if he'd swear blind he didn't need it."

"Like you did with the Sheriff?" Jackson pointed out.

"Yeah... like that, I guess" admitted Abby with a rueful smile. "That was a close run thing there for a minute, Jack... I thought his gut was telling him something was hinky. Thanks for covering for me."

Jackson gazed at her for a long moment. "Well, it's up to you if you 'fess up to what you did, but you might wanna think about the fact that you did to Ed what you'd asked Leroy not to go ahead and do to the Taylor boys."

He didn't let on that his son had gone ahead anyway... just as she had.

Abby stared at him, startled before protesting, "It's not the same."

Jackson shrugged. "You say tomato..."

Abby was about to protest further when she was brought up short... remembering the argument she'd had with Gibbs about Tom, and how much he'd wanted her to promise discussing things like that in the future... as partners.

_Dammit, she did it again._

Abby became aware Jackson was looking at her curiously and smiled wryly. "You may have a point there, Jack."

Surprised she'd agreed so readily, Jackson hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I'm not saying it was wrong. Hell... I felt like cheering ya on, Abbs. But just think about it, that's all I'm sayin'... and I promise to think about what ya said." He came back to stand beside her, gazing at her earnestly. "And I don't mean to be critical of my boy... the last thing I wanna do is hurt him. I'm proud of him."

"I'm sure you are, Jack... Maybe you could try telling him that now and then," she suggested gently. "Your opinion means a lot to him, I know it does, even if he doesn't show it that easily."

Jackson stared at Abby for a long moment before reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Okay, I'll try harder. I wanna do better by him... make up for lost time, but he's hard to get through to him sometimes and we just rub each other up the wrong way."

Abby sighed and leaned against Jackson's shoulder. "It's been a long time I guess. It's not gonna be healed in a flash."

Jackson gazed off into the distance, his voice thick with emotion. "I missed him... so much. When the girls died, it was like I'd lost my son as well as Shannon and Kelly... all in one go."

Abby's throat tightened at the pain she could see on his face and hear in his voice. "Well... he's back now and I don't think he's going anywhere." Abby wrapped her arms round the older man, hugging him tightly and he returned her embrace, patting her on the back.

"Hope not... not sure I could cope with losing my son again."

"You won't... I'll make sure of it," Abby promised, pulling back to smile at him. "And are we okay?" she gestured between the two of them, nervous now the adrenaline rush had faded that she'd gone and made Jack mad at her for jumping in with both feet and letting her big mouth run riot.

"Course we are... I like feisty women who stand up to me." Jackson smiled warmly, looping his arm through hers. It had taken him by surprise but it warmed his heart she would brave his temper and stick up for his son so strongly. "And I like it that we can talk about this stuff... that you'll tell me if I screw up."

"And if I do, Jack." They stood quietly together for a few minutes until a thought struck Abby. "Jack..."

"Hmm?"

"You called me Abbs," she told him, a mischievous smile beginning to curve her lips.

Jackson looked startled for a minute, before grinning as Abby dissolved into laughter. "I did, didn't I?"

TBC...


	50. Chapter 50: First and Last

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks to Gibbsredhoodie for the head slaps and Kesterpan for helping me think through a knotty idea for this chapter, giving me the courage to try it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50 – First and Last<strong>

Gibbs glanced at Abby sat next to him as he drove, thankful to get out of town for a while. Abby seemed lost in thought, her head resting against the back of the seat. She'd been cheerful enough when he got back to the store, if a bit subdued, as was Jackson and Gibbs couldn't help but wonder at the cause.

It had been a long emotional day and Gibbs hoped it was merely tiredness and not something else that was bothering her.

They were using Jack's truck as the Challenger was unlikely to cope with the track to the lake and Jack would get a ride out to join them in the morning from Maggie, who was also lending them her boat for their planned day's fishing. So they'd loaded some supplies into the back of the truck for tonight, together with a change of clothes, and Jack would bring the food for tomorrow and the fishing gear.

Gibbs rested a hand on her knee, squeezing gently, and Abby turned her gaze his way with a weary smile.

"You okay?"

She nodded, leaning more firmly against him. "Hmm... just a bit tired is all... it's nice it'll be just us for a while."

Abby was aware of his curious glances and knew she had to snap herself out of it or Gibbs would start pressing her for reasons why she was so distracted.

"Close your eyes for a bit," he suggested. "We're not quite there yet, so get some rest. Besides, you're gonna need your energy later."

"Really?" She returned his smile, letting herself bask in the warmth of those blue eyes. "That sounds promising."

Abby squeezed his hand and let her eyes drift shut as her head settled against his shoulder, grateful for the respite to get her thoughts in order.

She was still mulling over her conversation with Jackson and how much his words had reminded her of what she'd done with Tom and the subsequent argument with Gibbs. She still didn't think it was quite the same and certainly didn't believe it had been wrong to tackle the Sheriff. She wasn't about to change who she was and how she reacted to situations... she couldn't turn off her protective instincts any more than Gibbs could.

But she had a fair idea how Gibbs would view it.

_God, this partnership thing was tough sometimes... _

She was so used to being alone and just looking after herself that it was taking some getting used to having to think of the consequences of her actions as part of a partnership.

Abby stirred herself as Gibbs pulled over into the parking area next to the covered bridge. Opening her eyes, she stretched and threw him a grin as she scrambled out of the truck and headed onto the bridge.

Gibbs followed her, leaning against the truck and watching indulgently as she wandered the length of the bridge and back. When she leaned over the parapet at the side, gazing down at the water, Gibbs stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms round her waist.

She sighed and relaxed against him, resting her hands on his forearms, stroking the skin gently. "Finally... nobody looking at us... no one else to talk to... no one else to think about but us till the morning. God... does that sound good or does that sound good?"

He nuzzled into her neck, nipping at the skin and making her giggle. "Uh-huh... We need to get to the lake by dusk but should be okay here for a while. Why d'ya wanna come here?"

"Oh, I love these bridges," she explained eagerly. "I always try and see a new one wherever I visit somewhere if I can. Love the history behind them..."

"You goin' all Bridges of Madison County on me?"

She gave him a sideways glance, a smile curving her lips. "Ooh... impressive movie reference there, Jethro."

"Meant the book."

"You've read it?" She hadn't thought it would be his cup of tea but he was a widely read guy, so wasn't totally surprised that he was familiar with it.

Gibbs nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Me too... it's a classic but of course there's also a movie." Her smile this time was teasing as she gestured. "Y'know, Meryl Streep and Clint Eastwood looking all cool and rugged... and with enough sexual chemistry to set the screen on fire."

He raised his eyes heavenward and gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'm partnered with a female DiNozzo."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Abby giggled, reaching behind to pinch his butt as he chuckled.

Silent for a few minutes, she just enjoyed the feeling of being held, leaning against his solid strength. She looked back across the bridge, biting her lip and he waited her out, sensing something was on her mind. "You musta been here before loads of times, right?" she eventually asked.

He shrugged. "Not really... might have stopped here a few times when I was a kid... for fishing mostly or on the way to the lake. Wasn't really into history as much then."

"So you never..." Abby broke off, looking down, tracing patterns on his arms.

He nudged her, urging, "Go on, Abbs."

"You never came here with... anyone then?" she asked, suddenly feeling foolish.

He shook his head. "Nah... not really. Preferred to take girls up to the lake if I wanted to take them... fishing."

She tilted her head to look into amused blue eyes. "Oh, you did, huh? Giving away all your seduction secrets there, Jethro."

His lop-sided grin broke out as he tilted his head. "Might have a trick or two up my sleeve still."

Abby smiled. "I bet you do... so, er... I'm the first girl you've brought here."

She felt mean asking... felt mean wishing that he'd never even brought Shannon here, but she just wanted one memory from their time here in Stillwater this weekend that was theirs. Something she could remember from their first trip as a couple where she wasn't also treading in anyone else's footsteps.

"You are... first and last." He kissed her hair, guessing what she was hinting at and realizing why she was suddenly nervous.

"Good... I mean, not good in that way but..."

He tightened his arms around her in reassurance. "It's okay, Abbs... this is something for us. I get it."

And he did.

Abby had been very accepting of every memory that had come up this weekend, and had coped with being reminded of walking in Shannon's footsteps every five minutes with remarkable patience.

So Gibbs understood her wish for a memory that was _theirs_... and the more he thought about it, the more he kinda liked the idea too.

"Yeah... that's right, a memory just for us," she smiled up at him, relieved he understood. "The first of many I hope, here and back home."

Abby turned in his arms, pulling him into a kiss which went on until they were both breathless. Gibbs turned them so he could press her against the rough wood of the bridge wall, the rush of the water beneath drifting up to their ears as he tried to convey his gratitude, his feelings with actions rather than inadequate words.

When he pulled back, Abby opened hazy green eyes as he ran his thumb over her full bottom lip. "When we get to the lake, we can make a few more of our own too."

"I like the way you think, Jethro." She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Turning to lean against the parapet again, Abby went on, "Maggie's really great, isn't she? Jack seems really fond of her... I'm sure she's good for him."

When Gibbs didn't reply, she turned to look at him, conscious of his sudden stillness as he gazed down at the water and when the silence stretched out, Abby ventured tentatively, "Jethro?"

He eventually nodded but didn't look up. "Yeah... she's a nice lady."

She thought Gibbs would have been glad to see his dad happy again, given Gibbs had tried to do the same thing himself... move on three times in marriages and god knows how many other relationships in between. She understood that it wasn't the same in Gibbs' mind as his mom but still...

Puzzled, Abby could sense there was more. "But..."

He opened his mouth as if to speak but then shook his head, eventually saying quietly, "Nothing, Abbs."

"O-kay."

Moving closer, Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs from behind, feeling the tension in his muscles and rested her cheek against his back, just holding him gently and letting him work out if he wanted to say any more or... more likely, not.

Gibbs covered her hands where they rested on his stomach, his throat tight as he eventually shook his head. "Can't... can't talk about it, Abbs. Not yet... Maybe one day."

One day he might tell be able to Abby more about why this was so difficult but it wasn't something he could promise.

He wanted to tell Abby about his mom, but he wasn't sure he'd be ready to share everything from the time his mom died and how Jackson had one foot out the door already... mentally and physically. He honestly didn't know whether he'd ever be able to tell Abby about his dad's affairs and what had been going wrong with his parents' marriage.

So it wasn't anything to do with not wanting Jackson to be happy now. His continuing anger and the strain on his relationship with his dad was more to do with what Jackson had done while his mom was still alive.

That Gibbs couldn't forgive that easily... if at all.

But he didn't want to affect Abby's opinion of his dad too much, not this early on... he knew she adored Jackson.

This was something he hadn't even been able to share and talk about with Shannon easily, although his first wife had the advantage of growing up in Stillwater too and had no doubt heard the gossip, along with everyone else.

But it was still a subject they tended to avoid... one of the few elephants in the corner of their marriage. He hadn't wanted to damage Shannon's opinion of his dad and he wanted Kelly to know and love her grandfather.

So he'd kept a lot of it festering inside him.

Abby had none of those advantages of foreknowledge Shannon had and he couldn't blame her for being curious or impatient with him... but it was typical of her willingness to give him space, to let him be who he was, that she didn't push him.

But Gibbs wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to completely let go of his lingering resentment of his dad's behaviour. If he added that to what had happened at his girls' funeral, there were some days when he could still taste the anger.

He knew it wasn't healthy and nothing was ever going to change what had happened all those years ago. He couldn't undo it or suddenly make it so that Jackson hadn't behaved like he did.

So it was up to him to accept it in some way and move on... if he could.

And God knows he'd done enough soul searching about it over the years and while he'd had no contact with Jack, it hadn't been an issue. But now he was having to confront it all over again and wasn't sure yet how to deal with it... wasn't sure how to deal with meeting the Maggies in Jack's life.

And it wasn't anything to do with Maggie herself.

Abby was right. She was a really nice lady. Kind and warm and she obviously cared about his dad. So it was up to him to try and accept his dad's relationship... and not shut Abby out in the process.

And of course he could understand why his dad wanted a woman in his life now. Hadn't he done the same thing after losing Shannon?

But it was hardly the same.

He'd never cheated on Shannon while she was alive.

He'd tried to replace her after Shannon was gone whereas he felt his dad was trying to move away from his mom while she was still alive.

Abby's soft voice drew him out of his thoughts. "It's okay, Jethro. I understand if it's something you don't wanna talk about." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts so she could make him understand without upsetting him. "But it's just that sometimes... I don't even know what I _can_ talk about... what's a safe subject to ask about and what's not, y'know."

"I know it's not easy, Abbs."

She rubbed her cheek against his back before pressing a kiss to his shoulder, squeezing his waist. "I wanna find out more about your life, Jethro... I wanna get to know Shannon and Kelly and grow to love them... wanna know what you were like as a boy... what Jackson was like... what your mom was like. I'm sorry if it seems I'm prying..." She wished she could see his face but hoped it was easier for him like this, with her here in contact with him but not staring him in the face demanding answers.

"It's not that, Abbs." Gibbs paused, trying to find the right words and feeling inadequate when they wouldn't come. "Wanna tell you... wanna share some things but it's... it's complicated," he finished lamely.

Abby huffed a soft laugh, her voice tender as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I kinda guessed that. It's just that... it's hard to know what's a taboo subject sometimes. It's like doing a cryptic crossword while walking on eggshells and balancing on a tightrope across a minefield..."

He smiled at the mental image and squeezed her hands to encourage her to go on. "I'll catch ya, Abbs."

"Good, coz if you helped me navigate my way around it or through it sometimes, I think I'd feel less nervous, coz the last thing I ever wanna do is upset you or hurt you with questions that I don't even know are difficult ones. I don't know what to avoid... what's safe to talk about... like with Maggie just now," Abby pointed out, working up a head of steam in her ramble. "I obviously blundered straight into the minefield without the benefit of GPS and didn't even realize it."

She didn't even know when a perfectly innocent remark would trigger a full blown Gibbs retreat to clam-ville.

He nodded. "I'll try."

"That's okay then." Abby squeezed him tight again and stepped to the side, smiling at him as she moved into his eyeline.

Gibbs stared at her profile for a long moment as she gazed down at the water. "You sure it's worth it, Abbs?"

She glanced up at him, shading her eyes. "Hmm? Am I sure what's worth it?"

He gestured between them. "Us... me."

"What... what are you saying, Jethro?"

Gibbs cursed himself for the sudden look of panic on her face, for his continuing inability to get the right damn words out in the right damn order when he damn well needed them.

He struggled to explain his churning thoughts. "Told ya I'd got a lotta baggage... but tellin' ya is different than you seeing it first hand... like this weekend. So, you sure it's worth it? Sure I'm worth the rough ride?"

He wasn't sure how he'd survive if she did walk away from him... but they all did in the end when they couldn't cope.

Now Abby looked angry as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "What I am sure of is that I could head slap you right now, y'know that... don't scare me like that. I thought you were having doubts."

"Doubts about me, not you," he admitted.

She softened her tone as she stepped closer, resting her hand on his chest. "Then don't. And I really, really don't know how to convince you but I'm gonna keep on trying every day till I die if I have to... you got that, Marine?"

Gibbs gazed at her, taking in the green eyes shining with love and felt his throat close up. He pulled her back into his arms, pressing his face into her neck, breathing her in, feeling her arms come round to hug him tightly.

When he drew back, he cupped her face and brushed a soft kiss to her smiling lips. She brushed her hand through his hair, wondering if he was ever going to stop doubting himself.

Given his history... perhaps not.

"Now, did someone say something about a lake... and swimming... which I really, really hope means I'm about to get you naked."

Gibbs grinned, leaning in for another kiss, whispering against her mouth, "I did... and it does." Abby smiled as he took her hand, tugging her towards the truck.

A thought struck him as he opened the door and glanced at Abby with an amused smirk. "You gonna tell me what Jack did to Ed?"

He wasn't prepared for the way Abby froze, abruptly dropping her gaze as she replied, "Um... Jack didn't do anything to Ed. What makes you think he did?"

"Well, your face just now tells me somethin' happened. You're a terrible liar, Abbs," he reminded her, watching the way her body language betrayed her sudden anxiety, wondering what Jack had done to Ed to trigger such an attack of nerves in Abby. "And Jack trying to give me his best poker face earlier was a dead giveaway," Gibbs shook his head, smiling slightly, "and I could feel ya tensing under my arm when I mentioned the Sheriff. So... you gonna tell me what Jack did?"

Her glance up at him was quick before it skittered away. "Erm, Jack didn't do anything to the Sheriff... it was me."

"Abby..."

She held up a hand to forestall him and Gibbs bit back his angry response. "Look... before you fly off the handle, let me get this out will ya? It was nothing really." She looked up to see his disbelieving eyebrow and sighed before going on. "I just wanted to make it clear to the Sheriff that I didn't want him ruining Jackson's afternoon by picking a fight with you again. So all I did was, erm... point out a few home truths, and it was okay coz there were other people nearby."

It sounded lame even to her own ears and she braced herself for the explosion.

He rubbed his hand over his face, turning away. "Goddammit Abby, I thought we'd discussed this."

"Yeah, we did," Abby admitted, gnawing at her lip. "And it wasn't that I was ignoring what we'd discussed, I just didn't... think of the similarities with Tom until later... I'm sorry." She refrained from pointing out that she'd only realized after Jackson spoke about it, and in the process inadvertently pointed out the similarities with Tom.

"And Jack let you?" he demanded.

Her rejoinder was sharp. "Jack didn't _let_ me do anything... in case you forgot, no one does that. But he did try to stop me... so don't be mad at Jack. And he did point out later that I'd done the very thing I'd asked you not to do with the Taylor boys." She took a deep breath to calm herself as she conceded, "So yeah... okay, I'm not sorry in one way that I tackled him but I am sorry in another way... especially since you honoured my request not to tackle those kids."

Abby saw something flash through Gibbs' eyes before his face stilled into that neutral mask which was in itself a tell. She narrowed her eyes at him, stepping closer, suddenly suspicious. "Wait a minute... you didn't... did you?"

He stared at her for a moment before nodding briefly. "Yeah, I did... but it's different."

"How is it different?" she asked, incredulously.

Gibbs shifted on his feet, still exasperated but suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "It just... is."

She folded her arms. "Oh no, don't you go down the route of it's different coz you're a man and I'm a female... or it's different because you're Gibbs."

He frowned, annoyed with himself for not explaining this right and frustrated with Abby that she couldn't see what he was getting at. "That's not it at all, Abbs... Didn't need ya to tackle Ed... didn't want ya to. Wanted to tackle those kids, saw an opportunity and I took it."

Abby stared at him for a long moment before holding up her hand, beginning to pace and Gibbs was surprised to hear her tone become suddenly thoughtful and no longer angry. "So, hold on, let me get this straight for a minute. You didn't want me to tackle either Tom or Ed... even though I was perfectly capable of doing so, but _you_ wanted to tackle the Taylor boys and so you did, even though I'd asked you not to. That about right?" She turned to him and he was puzzled to see the sudden amusement in her eyes.

"And you did the same with Ed as ya did with Tom," he pointed out. "You went ahead knowing I wouldn't like it and yet you wouldn't let me do it for ya."

Gibbs abruptly realized where Abby was going with this but before he could fully appreciate the irony, she went on and he bit back a smirk as she wound up her argument.

"So, at the risk of talking us round in ever decreasing circles, let me sum it up... We each don't want the other to do it for one another, but neither of us see anything wrong when we do it ourselves. That about the size of it?" Abby stepped closer, tilting her head on one side.

She could see the answering gleam of amusement in his eyes and the barely there curve of his lips as Gibbs nodded. "Yup..."

"There's an echo in here." She couldn't prevent an answering smile tugging at her mouth. "We're a pair, aren't we?" They stared at one another for a long moment and suddenly they were both laughing.

"Of what, I'm not sure." Gibbs wrapped a hand round the back of her neck and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly, nuzzling into her hair.

Abby pressed her face into his neck, kissing his skin lightly as she chuckled. "Oh God, we gotta work on this somehow... together."

His voice was warm and no longer angry as he replied, murmuring into her ear. "Yeah... together."

TBC...


	51. Chapter 51: Wading In

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Amazingly enough, the three hooligans, Bamacrush, Gibbsredhoodie and With the Grain have been waiting for this lake chapter... I really can't think why ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51 – Wading In<strong>

By the time Gibbs pulled up at the lake, it was dusk, the light disappearing rapidly from the day and fairly soon a full moon would be the only illumination. Fortunately, as far as he could see, he and Abby were the only people there. Neither were in the mood to share each others' company with anyone anymore tonight and he definitely had plans that didn't involve any onlookers.

Abby scrambled down from the truck and looked round eagerly at the spot where he'd parked, a curving bay sheltered on both sides by headlands forming almost a private lagoon set back from the main lake but with views across to the far side.

"What a gorgeous spot. Look at that view." She reached for his hand, grinning broadly. "This was a great idea, Jethro... even if we did nearly ruin it just now with an almost fight."

Gibbs pulled her into his side, slinging an arm round her shoulders, kissing her temple. "Nah... can't ruin this, Abbs. But you're right... guess we're as bad as one another."

Sliding an arm round his waist and hugging him, Abby nodded, figuring that was as close to an admission and an apology as she was likely to get, especially given she was equally to blame. "We'll get there if we both work at it... coz it's worth it."

Dipping his head to kiss her, he nosed against her cheek when they broke for air, murmuring into her ear, "Sure is."

As they unloaded the truck with their supplies, a blanket and cushions and found a secluded spot right by the water's edge, Gibbs explained that he used to come here as a kid on fishing trips with his dad, and sometimes with Shannon and Kelly for family picnics. And years ago, his mom had christened this place Jethro's Bay after he'd caught a big walleye from a boat just offshore... and she hugged all these precious nuggets to herself, once again delighted at how much Gibbs was sharing with her.

Abby watched Gibbs as he stood quietly looking out over the water, obviously lost in his memories, and left him to it as she spread the blanket on the ground in the shade and settled down cross-legged. The evening was still stiflingly warm and she was looking forward to cooling off in the water.

When Gibbs eventually returned to her side, Abby smiled up at him. "D'ya wanna eat now or later?"

"Later… had enough earlier." He gestured with his head towards the lake. "Wanna go for a swim now?"

"Totally." Abby took his hand and let Gibbs help her up, giving him a teasing smile. "Even if I didn't bring a costume."

And there was that cocky grin she loved. "Neither did I."

Gibbs tugged on her hand, leading Abby to the water's edge and had quickly shucked off his clothes and was wading into the water before she'd even gotten her trainers off.

Unable to look at anything else other than that long back and firm ass as he moved, Abby halted in mid strip to enjoy the view. When the water was deep enough, Abby watched as Gibbs ducked fully under the water and when he stood up again, shaking his head and running his hands over his hair, water spraying everywhere, she almost groaned aloud at the sight.

Water streamed off his head onto his shoulders and back, running down the hollow of his spine to the curve of his ass and...

_What the heck are you doing standing here, Abigail?_

_... _and she suddenly couldn't get out of her clothes fast enough, cursing when her foot snagged in her pants, nearly falling over in her haste as she scattered clothes in all directions.

By the time she'd finished stripping, Gibbs was standing hip deep in the water, head thrown back, breathing deeply as rolled his shoulders and neck as if to ease the final tensions of the day from his muscles.

Abby gasped at the coolness of the water, wading in till she reached him and Gibbs made as if to turn but she stopped him with hands on his shoulders, a soft kiss to the centre of his back and a murmured, "Wait."

He glanced back over his shoulder but didn't move, amusement gleaming in his eyes. Letting her fingers trail over his shoulder blades, feeling him shiver slightly under her light touch, she switched direction on reaching the middle of his back, hearing a low murmur of her name.

Stroking her hands down the length of his spine and into the hollow at the base of his back, Abby giggled softly as his hips shifted in response to her teasing those dimples. Before he could turn round and take control, she stepped closer and slipped her arms around his waist to hold him, mirroring her actions earlier but this time with no annoying clothes in the way.

Moulded against his back and the curve of his ass, Abby moaned at the feeling of his wet skin, cheek resting against his back, hands roaming over his stomach and on up to thread her fingers through the damp hair on his chest.

Always slightly stunned by how quickly Abby could send all his blood racing south, Gibbs reached around to slide his hands onto her butt, pulling her closer, helping her grind against him... a growl escaping at the feel of her breasts pressed against his back.

Abby eased back as Gibbs turned to face her. His silver hair was mussed and spiky wet with a few loose strands falling over his forehead. Her eyes followed the path of water droplets as they ran down his neck and onto his chest, the sight of his wet bare skin making her nerve endings tingle... spoilt for choice where to start.

His blue eyes were doing their own inventory, his heated gaze making her shiver as much as the cool water. Before she could move, Gibbs wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss and Abby gasped into his mouth at the suddenness of his action and the feel of his hard body.

Winding her arms around his neck, Abby groaned at the contact of his wet skin, the rough hair on his chest stimulating her breasts as she rubbed herself shamelessly against his front.

Abby was hyper aware of his hands as they roamed over her back to squeeze and cup her ass, hoisting her up. She prepared to wrap her legs around his waist only to gasp, her eyes flying open as he used his strength instead to toss her back into the water.

When she surfaced again, shrieking with laughter, Gibbs was already swimming away and she set off after him. But she didn't swim often enough and he was too strong so she soon gave up the chase as he teased her by letting her nearly catch him before he swam off again. Out of breath and treading water, Abby looked over to where he was similarly breathing hard, grinning at her from the shallow water near the shore.

They spent a while swimming, floating together lazily and splashing around... and she loved this relaxed, playful side of Gibbs, sneaking up to duck her or pull her under. She managed to successfully leap on him a few times, clinging to his shoulders and back but he simply ducked both of them under the water and when she emerged spluttering and laughing onto the surface, Gibbs was floating just out of reach, smirking at her.

Abby could also feel all the emotional strain of the day falling away as they exchanged teasing kisses, bodies wrapped around each other, hands roaming underwater, neither in a hurry for once... but just content to be close.

Eventually, when it was fully dark and the moon out, Gibbs pulled Abby back into the shallows so he could stand. His eyes roamed over her creamy skin, the water buoying up her breasts and he gave into the urge to take them into his hands, cover them with his mouth.

Gibbs kissed his way hungrily from her mouth down onto her neck and chest, one hand splayed over her back as he licked his way across her cool wet skin. She grasped his shoulders, letting her head fall back as his mouth latched onto a nipple, grinning against her skin as she moaned his name. Abby arched into him, eyes fluttering closed as his hand kneaded and teased her other breast, his own arousal trapped between them.

He alternated between licking and suckling hard, sliding his hands under her ass to pull her close as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Abby undulated against him sinuously, teasing them both and he buried his head in her neck, nipping her skin as he ground against her.

She grabbed his head, spearing her fingers into his hair, seizing his mouth in a deep, searing kiss that left them both breathless. Abby smoothed her hands over his shoulders and arms before sliding her mouth to his neck, nibbling her way onto his collarbone, feeling as if she wanted to glue herself to his front and not let go.

Feeling him take her weight as she wound herself around him, Abby grinned as Gibbs waded towards the shore carrying her and when they reached dry land, she slid slowly down his front to regain her feet.

Abby lay down on the blanket and reached for him, her breath catching in her throat at how sexy he looked standing there, wet skin glistening, tousled hair damp but seeming more silver than ever in the moonlight, his eyes almost dark in this light, his large powerful frame towering over her.

Gibbs allowed her inspection, a lazy grin on his face as her eyes roamed over broad shoulders, still trim hips and firm thighs, his straining erection showing he was as aroused as she was.

That lop-sided confident grin that she could lick off his face remained as he dropped down onto the blanket beside her, and only added to the ache in her lower belly.

As Gibbs knelt on the blanket, Abby couldn't resist urging him onto his back and he let her push him down before she straddled his hips, gazing down at him spread out beneath her.

It seemed longer than just last night since he'd last been inside her, but the emotional day, the being on show for much of it, their almost argument and honest discussions earlier, had built up her need to be alone with him to an almost desperate level, and with that need, lust wasn't far behind… especially when he looked like _this._

Her eyes were glued to the droplets of water trickling over his body, the moisture gleaming in the subdued light as it caught on the coarse grey hair on his chest and pooled in his navel.

Leaning over, Abby caged his head between her arms, gazing down at his face, feeling she could drown in those blue eyes which were looking at her now with such desire and love.

Gibbs cupped her face in his hands, thumbs stroking over her cheeks before pulling her down for a slow, tender kiss, lips clinging, tugging... tasting, savoring.

Coming up for air, Abby nuzzled his face, lacing her fingers through his and pressing his hands back to the blanket, silently asking him to stay still... to let her lead and she was rewarded with a slow grin and an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Abby leaned down to kiss her way across his face, covering every inch slowly, nipping at his nose and making him chuckle. Nibbling along the line of his jaw, she slid her mouth down to his neck, feeling his fingers grip hers reflexively as she licked and suckled from one side of his neck to the other.

Gibbs tilted his head to allow her better access, content to lose himself in the feel of her mouth against his skin, every nerve ending on fire. Abby heard and felt his low growl under her lips as she laved her tongue in the hollow at the base of his throat, and grinned against his skin when his hips bucked up as she ground down against him.

Moving her mouth down onto his chest, Abby nuzzled her way over his skin to torment his nipples, biting down gently as he gave a strangled gasp of her name. Mouthing her way down the fine path of damp hair over his stomach, Abby chuckled as he moaned and shifted beneath her when she suddenly suckled at his navel.

Slowly tracing her way south, she brought her hands into play, stroking her nails lightly over his skin as she used the knowledge she'd gained in the past couple of weeks to make him moan.

When his erection bumped her chin, she wrapped a hand around him and he thrust into her touch. Gibbs raised his head when Abby stilled her movements, looking down the length of his body and she held his gaze as she hovered near the tip.

The sight of the mischief sparkling in those green eyes and the full lips so close to where he wanted them had him fighting back the urge to come... _now. _

When she took him in her mouth, she hummed around his length as the taste of him burst onto her tongue. Abby felt his hand tangle in her hair as she worked her mouth over him, loving the sounds he made as she let her lips and tongue push him closer to the edge.

When Abby did that _thing_ with her tongue, his eyes rolled back in his head and Gibbs tugged at her hair, asking silently her to stop lest he lose it too early. When he came, he wanted to be inside her.

When Abby released him with a final lick over the head that had him groaning, Gibbs wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her close, slanting his mouth across hers in a hungry kiss.

Breathing heavily when they parted and unable to wait any longer, Abby straddled him, guiding him inside and they both watched as he disappeared inch by inch as she slowly sank down. Her eyes fought to stay open at the sensation of him buried inside her... filling her.

Gibbs gazed up at Abby poised above him, the moonlight playing over her creamy skin, the dim light making her eyes shine, mesmerized by how beautiful she looked.

He surged up to wrap his arms around her, moaning as the change in angle drove him deeper. He slid his hands down to cup her ass, squeezing firmly and pulling her hips closer and Abby gasped at the increased friction just where she needed it.

Abby slid her arms around his shoulders, stroking through the short hair on the back of his neck as she leaned in to capture his mouth, moaning as his hands urged her to move, steadying her as she began taking him.

Abby tried to muffle her cries into his skin as they slowly built to their releases, trying to draw it out, her movements becoming erratic as she hovered on the edge. When he nipped her neck, growling her name, it was enough to tip her over.

Abby clutched him as her intense release ripped through her, feeling his arms come around her as she trembled against him... around him.

He loved watching her come undone for him... gazing at her face as she bit her lip, eyes closed as she concentrated on the sensations running through her. Still throbbing inside her, Gibbs waited till she'd recovered slightly and opened her eyes to give him a lazy smile before he flipped them over, making her giggle.

Grinning down at her, he pushed back inside her wet heat, picking up the pace as he drove towards his own release and it wasn't long before he lost it, groaning into her neck as it washed over him.

When Gibbs became aware of his surroundings again, Abby was stroking his back and shoulders, nuzzling against his face as he breathed heavily, his heart pounding in his ears.

He kissed her neck and she held his head against her as he recovered. Eventually pulling back, he pressed gentle kisses all over her face, making her giggle softly until he reached her mouth, breaths mingling as he barely brushed her lips.

When he slipped out of her, Gibbs stretched out beside her on the blanket and they let the night air wash over their skin as they cooled down, heartbeats gradually returning to normal.

Unwilling to relinquish all contact, Abby laced their fingers together. "Now that's an outdoor memory I wouldn't mind repeating..." she paused and Gibbs could almost see the wheels turning and smirked as she almost purred his name, "_Jethro_?"

"Hmm."

"Can any neighbours see into your back yard?" Abby released his hand and rolled onto her side, tracing her fingers over his arm.

"Too many. There'd be a queue of men if we tried that... and then I'd have to get my gun."

Abby giggled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "And then I'd have to dispose of all the women ogling you over the fence... without leaving any forensic evidence of course."

He turned his head towards her, grinning. "Of course. Might be a bit tricky gettin' rid of the bodies though."

"Excellent point."

"Would sure make for a quiet neighbourhood though."

Abby laughed. "Maybe we could try the back porch then... in our chair."

He liked the way she called it _their_ chair and grinned back. She leaned in and kissed him soundly, declaring, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry after sex." Gibbs watched as she sat up and began rummaging in the cooler and ran his hand down her back, tracing the delicate lines of the cross.

Abby rolled her eyes at him, handing over a beer. "Well... yeah... gotta keep my strength up somehow or I'll never keep up with you. In fact... I could probably work out how many calories I burn off each time and how many I need to replenish..." she trailed off as her mind started to turn over the idea.

He laughed and reached round her to grab a sandwich as he sat up, resting his chin on her shoulder and sliding his hand round her hip to tickle her side. She squirmed, giggling and pushed him back.

After they'd shared the food and drink, they settled back on the blanket and cushions, lying side by side as Abby chatted about who she'd met and what they planned to do tomorrow. Gibbs was content to listen to her husky voice, his mind drifting.

When she finally fell silent, they lay quietly for a while until Gibbs rolled onto his side, head propped on his hand. His gaze ran slowly over her body, trailing his fingers gently along her pale skin, which looked flawless in the moonlight, the ink standing out even more strongly in stark contrast.

His hand came to rest on her stomach, gently stroking in slow circles, seemingly lost in thought. Abby rested her hands over his and Gibbs met her gaze, smiling softly and leaning in for a tender kiss.

"You okay," Abby asked tentatively when he pulled back. "Or am I in the middle of a minefield without realizing it?"

"If you are, I'm right there with ya." He didn't elaborate, letting his gaze rest on their joined hands and Abby let the silence drift for a while but couldn't keep quiet for too long, worried at his preoccupation.

"What's wrong?"

Gibbs glanced up, startled from his thoughts. "Nothing's wrong, Abbs..." He paused, trying to think through what he wanted to say... what he suddenly _needed_ to say. "This afternoon... with George. It suited ya."

Abby smiled, squeezing his hand. "I just loved spending time with him... George was fun..."

"They all were. Kids have no side to them… what ya see is what ya get."

She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, smiling when he pressed a kiss into her palm. "You're such a natural with them. I always love seeing that side of you."

"Enjoyed being a dad." Gibbs was silent for so long, gaze distant, that Abby was about to change the subject when he spoke again. "We haven't talked about it yet but… before we got together you said you wanted more."

"Yeah, I did and I meant it." Her heart felt squeezed in her chest that Gibbs wanted to talk about this now, her nerves bubbling up as she tried to read his expression.

"Kinda got the feeling that included kids."

"Yeah, it did," she admitted softly. "But… it's up to you. I would never put pressure on you about kids… I know it can't be an easy thing to even think about."

The strength of longing that had risen when she was with George and when she saw Gibbs with those kids had taken her by surprise.

But it fed into thoughts she'd been having for a while now… of wanting that 'more' in her life and now she had the man she wanted, it had allowed her mind free rein to think about those things as real possibilities for the first time and not some unattainable wish.

Mentally and emotionally she felt ready to think about it as part of their future. But she'd imagined it would be a long time before Gibbs would be prepared or even able to think about it, let alone discuss it.

Gibbs shook his head slightly, his voice rough as he went on. "Nope… never easy. Don't think it helped my other marriages either. Wasn't ready then. Couldn't even think about havin' another kid. Thought I was ready when Stephanie wanted kids but she couldn't have 'em."

Abby felt a flash of sympathy for Stephanie, or both of them, her heart pounding in her chest as she plucked up the courage to ask him.

"And now?"

He held her gaze, nodding slowly. "With you… yeah, I do. You?"

Earlier, watching her with George, he'd found himself swamped by that image he'd had on Fathers' Day, of a mini version of Abby with green eyes and dark hair.

"Yes… totally," Abby whispered, and reached up to kiss him slowly, tenderly and when the kiss came to a natural end, she saw a big grin spread across his face as she whispered, "Want all of it with you."

Before she could go on, he'd pulled her into his arms, hugging her close, struggling with his emotions. As she snuggled into him, she went on softly, "I kinda wanted it to be just us for a while but yeah, I do want your child… want us to have a family."

In one way, it didn't feel rushed. They'd both been investing in this relationship for years even before they were together, and knowing each other so well already, they'd been able to leapfrog over that awkward getting to know you bit.

And in another way, she wanted to enjoy _them_ for a while... she felt like she'd been waiting for him forever and wanted to savor everything they had together.

"Kinda like the idea of us too… for a while," Gibbs admitted softly, nuzzling against her face.

"Not that I wanna wait forever but..."

"... I'm not getting any younger," he finished with a rueful smile.

She shook her head. "Wasn't about to say that... but neither am I, even though I know it doesn't matter so much these days if you become a mom later in your thirties or even early forties, so we've got time." Her voice was so soft and quiet, he strained to hear as Abby continued, "Although I'm not sure I'd be a good mom… I wasn't much of a good substitute mom or helper for Luca."

When she was growing up, she'd had to act as her parents' ears very often and had taken such an active part in raising her brother that sometimes she felt like an aunt to Luca rather than his sister.

There were so many things her parents missed out on while she and Luca were growing up. Abby could still picture the tears in their eyes as she signed Luca's first spoken word to them, neither of them realizing that the almost constantly open mouth of her little brother had finally formed a coherent word instead of just making noise.

He stroked a hand gently down her hair, hearing the doubt in her voice and wanting to chase it away. "Find that hard to believe, Abbs, and that's not what Gloria or Ben told me. You're a natural with kids too… didn't need to see ya with George today to be reminded of that."

"Yeah, but looking after someone else's, even if it's your own brother, is different… I'm not the conventional image of a mom after all, am I?" Abby looked up at him, smiling and his heart ached to see the sadness and worry in her eyes. "What would I have in common with other moms, huh, and I'd just embarrass the heck out of the kids? I can just imagine any schoolteacher having kittens if I turned up on parents' day."

She loved kids but she wasn't sure how she'd be as a mom… if she could do it for herself. Quite frankly, it scared the crap out of her.

Gibbs understood her trepidation and lack of confidence but didn't share it. "You'll be a fantastic mom, Abbs. The kind other kids wish was theirs. And none of what other people think is important… it's what we want that matters."

She smiled at the confidence and warmth in his voice and burrowed back into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know… I'm just having a bit of a wobble… not about the idea." It was a comfort knowing he'd be there… knowing he'd support and help her with this most important part of their lives, as he was for everything else.

"But you're doubting yourself… again," he chided gently.

"As long as you'll still love me when I'm as big as an aircraft carrier." Abby dropped her eyes to his chest, tracing random patterns on his skin and Gibbs heard the vulnerability and the real question behind her joke and made a mental note to work on her confidence every chance he got.

"You'll be the sexiest aircraft carrier I'll ever board."

Abby snorted in amusement, poking him in the ribs. "That was so cheesy, we could stick it on a plate and serve it with crackers."

Abby could easily imagine how he'd be with her while she was pregnant. If she thought he was over-protective now, she suspected she hadn't seen the half of it... his history with Kelly would only make that come out more strongly.

His eyes ran down her body, sliding his hand over her belly again, feeling her smile against his skin, imagining what Abby would be like while carrying his child. He could easily imagine how her natural joy and beauty could only be enhanced by the glow pregnancy gave most women.

He hadn't been there for Kelly's birth and it was one of a long list of regrets in his life. So the thought of being with Abby right throughout any pregnancy and being there to see their child enter the world filled him with a torrent of emotion.

The thought that he could have that again... have a family was something he'd not been able to think about without overwhelming pain for a very long time.

Abby let herself relax in his arms, snuggling into his chest, her mind whirling in a hundred directions at once as it began to sink in that she might actually be able to have all of that 'more' that she wanted... with the man she wanted.

She'd seen Gibbs with kids so often and could only imagine what a wonderful father he'd been to Kelly and she wanted to give that back to him more than anything... wanted to give him another chance to have a family.

TBC...


	52. Chapter 52: New Beginning

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. It's not possible to reply individually to any guest reviews on FFN so hope a blanket thank you will do. Hugs also to With the Grain who is my 'go to' girl on any fishing related matters! Could not have done these next few chapters without her, and hugs also Gibbsredhoodie for listening to me rambling on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52 – New Beginning<strong>

Gibbs lay on his back gazing up at the night sky, eyes roaming over the constellations he could recognize, the whole starscape much more vivid out here in the country than in DC. He was gently stroking his fingers through Abby's thick hair as she lay sprawled across his front, legs tangled with his and head resting on his chest, her breathing steady and even as he acted as her pillow again.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so content and it was an emotion he wasn't used to, so it left him feeling calm but oddly unsettled... as if he couldn't believe he'd been that lucky again. This time alone was just what they'd both needed. A welcome contrast to the emotional stresses of the past couple of crowded days.

They'd slept for a few hours before Gibbs woke as Abby stirred and snuggled closer, murmuring his name and tightening her arms around him. Now the soothing repetitive motion of his fingers pulling through her hair eventually penetrated the fog of sleep and Abby nuzzled her face into his chest, kissing his skin.

When she began a slow teasing undulation of her hips, Gibbs moaned as his body responded and slid his hands down to cup her ass, rocking his hips up. When Abby raised her head, opening sleepy green eyes and moving up his front to seek his lips, the slide of her skin sparked his nerve endings into life.

Gibbs rolled them over, pinning her and smothering her giggles with his mouth, kissing her until she was boneless beneath him. Worshipping her body in the same way she'd tormented him last night, Gibbs slowly and thoroughly explored every curve, demanding a response until Abby was writhing in his grip as his mouth teased her.

Her hands came to rest on his head, threading through his hair as she undulated against his mouth, moaning his name amid increasingly desperate instructions.

All her focus on what his lips and tongue were doing to her, Abby rested her feet on his back, arching off the blanket with a hoarse cry as she came hard. Gibbs hung onto her hips as she bucked beneath him, easing her down off her high with gentle licks and caresses.

Kissing his way gently back up her still trembling body, he let Abby draw him down into a lingering kiss. Moaning into his mouth as she tasted herself on his tongue, she slid her hands down his back to grip his ass and canted her hips up as he buried himself inside her.

As he set a fast pace, driving into her, Abby encouraged him to take what he needed as she wrapped herself around him and it wasn't long before Gibbs was groaning his release into her neck.

Clinging together in the aftermath, it took a while for their heartbeats to calm and aftershocks to stop skittering through them both, before taking the opportunity to cool off overheated flesh in the lake and clean up. They got dressed in the change of clothes they'd brought with them, shorts and T-shirts before settling down on the blanket again to sleep. Gibbs wasn't keen on letting any early morning fisherman get an eyeful of his girl.

Sleeping for a few more hours wrapped up together, it was daylight when Gibbs came awake to the feel of her mouth pressing feather light kisses across his face, murmuring a good morning and almost purring his name when she reached his mouth.

Kissing her back lazily, Gibbs eventually slid his mouth down to nuzzle her neck, suckling over the spot that drove her crazy, rolling onto his side so he could snuggle into her body more closely.

"Oh God..." Abby moaned as a rush of heat shot through her body as his teeth grazed over her pulse point. "Don't start something we haven't got time to finish."

That brought his head up and a sleepy blue eye opened. "Woz time?"

She giggled at his sleepy mumble, stroking her fingers through his hair. "We've got about an hour to get to Jackson."

His head dropped to nuzzle into her neck again as a hand slid down her back to squeeze her ass and a mutter into her neck was the only answer. "Wanna stay here."

Abby laughed. A snugly sleepy Gibbs was adorable. "Well, so would I... but I'm hungry."

Gibbs chuckled, the vibration rolling through her skin, making her shiver, his voice still rough from sleep. "Again."

"Yup... and I don't know if you've noticed," Abby tugged his hair but he didn't move, "but we haven't got any coffee."

A pause while he considered that, followed by a grunt. "Jack'll bring some."

"You better hope he does coz if this is you uncaffeinated, you're not gonna last the day."

Another sleepy mumble was all she got and she gave up trying to get him to move and wrapped her arms round him instead as Gibbs dozed against her neck. Abby could easily have lain here all day holding him... well, in between doing other things to him all day.

* * *

><p>Finally waking an hour or so later and after a quick breakfast of leftovers, they packed up the truck and made ready to leave. Abby pulled her hair up into loose pigtails and grabbed her sunhat in lieu of her parasol.<p>

They didn't refer directly to their conversation the night before but both sensed something had subtly shifted... as what they'd discussed gradually sank in. There was an extra level of contentment, of feeling connected arcing between them and both felt it, even if neither acknowledged it... merely contenting themselves with exchanging kisses and soft caresses, drawn to each other whenever they were within reach.

As Gibbs opened the door to Jack's truck to usher Abby inside, she wound her arms round his neck and kissed him deeply, making his head spin, his hands sliding to her hips to pull her against him.

When she pulled back, Abby smiled, nuzzling his nose. "Won't have a lot of chances today to do that, so I'm stocking up."

He grinned, leaning in for another taste. "Works for me."

She scratched her fingers through the stubble on his cheeks and he shrugged. "Razor's back at the store."

"Mmm... I've always liked a man with a bit of scruff," she murmured against his mouth. "Even if it does result in beard burn."

* * *

><p>Driving down the track to the bay, they saw Jackson and Maggie had already arrived in Maggie's truck. Leaping out when they pulled up, Abby ran towards the pair and wrapped Jackson and Maggie in enthusiastic hugs.<p>

Pulling back from the warm embrace, Jackson grinned as he read the legend on Abby's T-shirt, _It's not how deep you fish, it's how you wiggle your worm._

Maggie laughed and murmured in her ear as she passed Abby, "Now ain't that the truth," triggering a fit of giggles from the younger woman.

Between the four of them, they transferred tackle boxes, fishing gear, and whatever else they would need for the day, from both trucks into the boat. Then with Gibbs standing near the water and helping to direct, Maggie backed her boat and trailer down the boat ramp until the trailer wheels were submerged.

As Maggie made to walk along the hitch to release the winch line on the bow, Gibbs waved her back, calling out. "I can get that, Mags."

Maggie looked startled at Gibbs using her nickname and Abby saw her blush slightly when the older woman took in the lop-sided grin he was directing her way. "Well, then, I'm not going to say no to that offer, Jethro. Thanks."

Abby watched as Gibbs walked along the hitch to the front of the boat where he released the bow line and pushed it off the trailer into the water, leaping into the boat at the same time. Abby glanced at Maggie standing by her shoulder, grinning when she heard the older woman give a low appreciative whistle as they were treated to a great view of his ass as Gibbs jumped in.

Maggie gave her a rueful smile and Abby giggled, turning back to watch as Gibbs rowed the boat towards the shore so they could climb aboard, admiring the play of arm muscles and the way his neck muscles corded under the effort. His T-shirt was stretched across his chest and the early morning sun glinted off his silver hair... and she really needed to get herself under control or she was going to embarrass herself.

Maggie pulled the trailer into a small parking area nearby where she and Abby switched the trailer to the back of Jack's truck.

Maggie jumped down from her truck and grinned as she approached Abby, looping her arm through Jackson's and giving him a kiss. "Well, have a great day... I'm envious but somebody round here's gotta work. You sure you can put up with this one all day, Abby?"

Abby laughed. "Well, it's gonna be tough but I'll force myself."

"Well, just remember the old adage," Maggie lowered her voice and leaned towards Abby. "Men and fish are alike... they both get into trouble when they open their mouths."

"Hey." Jackson protested, rolling his eyes at Maggie's teasing.

Abby watched the banter between them with a smile, reaching out a hand to Maggie when the older woman turned to her. "I might be out when you get back anyway so I'll say bye now. Come see us when you're both back again, won't you, Abby?"

"I'd really like that, Maggie," Abby nodded eagerly, before wrapping Maggie in another warm hug.

Gibbs raised a hand in farewell as Maggie climbed into her truck and drove off, waving out of the window. Gibbs was in the rear of the boat preparing the motor as Abby helped Jackson step into the boat and settle into his seat at the bow. Before climbing in, she shoved them off from shore and took her seat in the middle.

Abby plastered on the sunscreen and grabbed her sun hat which Jackson took from her, teasing that it was so big, it would probably shade all of them. She poked her tongue out at him as he reached over to jam it on her head and he chuckled, reaching for his camera to snap a quick photo as Abby turned to talk to Gibbs.

Abby rummaged in their supplies. Maggie had packed enough food for the day and a cooler of beer and soft drinks, and a couple of thermos of coffee. She handed over one to Gibbs, watching as he had the top off and was downing a cup of the dark brew in record time, even for him.

"Well, that's Jethro's supply of coffee, Jack. Not sure what me and you are gonna do," she teased, squealing when Gibbs splashed her.

Motoring down the lake, Jackson pointed out landmarks to Abby, explaining the history of the lake. "You see that bay comin' up, Abby?" Jackson gestured at a sheltered bay ahead, grinning fondly at the memory. "We tried that bay for the first time years ago and his mom out-fished the pair of us... she never let us forget that, did she, Leroy?"

Gibbs laughed, shaking his head. "Nope... kept wanting to come back here too." Gibbs gazed at the bay as they motored past and Abby saw he was lost in his thoughts. When they cleared the bay, Gibbs called out. "Where d'ya wanna try first, dad? Jack's stump?"

"Where's that?" Abby asked, curiously.

Jackson turned. "It's up ahead... under that headland where the trees overhang, see? It's an old tree stump the fish hide out under." He looked past Abby to Gibbs and suggested. "We could try there this morning and then troll a bit this afternoon on the other side of the lake."

They motored to the spot and got set up. Maggie had brought her fishing gear for Abby to borrow, including her own tackle box, and Jackson had dug out Gibbs' old fishing poles and tackle box that he'd kept from when he was a kid, to save him bringing his own from DC.

It was also the tackle box he'd used on visits back here with Shannon and Kelly, and his fingers traced the sticker on the outside that Shannon had given him one year as a joke, but which he'd always liked coz of its double meaning... _A wise fisherman lives here...with the catch of his life. _

Gibbs swallowed against the sudden upsurge of emotion as he remembered how she'd gotten another one for their house and he wasn't sure the last time he'd seen it.

Gibbs looked up, catching Abby's concerned gaze as she rested a hand on his arm. He smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hand and turning his attention back to the tackle box.

Gibbs shook his head as he sorted through it, amazed his dad had kept everything, including the knife his mom gave him one birthday and which he'd left behind on his last trip to Stillwater, just before he lost his girls.

Jackson saw his son looking through it and told him quietly. "Found it a month or so back... thought you might like it again. Been turnin' up all sorts as I've been going through a few things... started to sort out a few boxes and stuff up in the attic."

Gibbs looked at his dad, catching his gaze and nodded. "Thanks, dad."

TBC...


	53. Chapter 53: Gone Fishing

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: With the Grain has been her usual awesome self on fishing matters, Gibbsredhoodie has given me concussion as usual with head slaps, and Kesterpan deserves ice cream and cookies for all her help with letting me talk through the Jackson / Gibbs relationship on SO many occasions!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53 – Gone Fishing<strong>

They spent a lazy morning fishing and as there were only a couple of other boats on the lake that kept their distance, it was to all intents and purposes just the three of them... which suited Jackson. As much as he'd enjoyed the usual bustle of the Fourth of July weekend, he had to admit that having his son and Abby to himself for the day felt good.

Abby took the opportunity of pouring coffee for Jackson to move down the boat and sit next to him. Handing him a cup, she leaned against his side, murmuring in his ear. "Are we okay, Jack?"

She'd been worried since their frank discussion yesterday that she'd crossed a line somehow and that Jackson would be pissed with her interfering. His warm greeting at the boat ramp had eased her nerves a little bit, but it would prey on her mind until she could ask him outright.

Jackson turned his head, seeing the worry in her green eyes and curled his arm around her back, squeezing her in a hug, guessing what she was driving at. He kept his voice equally low as he replied, not wanting to trigger his son's curiosity. "'Course we are. You gave me a lot to think about, Abby... which is what daughters are for, aren't they?"

A wide smile spread across her face at Jackson's words and she hugged him back tightly, whispering, "Sure is... dad."

Jackson nodded, throat tightening and he had to clear his throat to speak. "That's okay then."

A deep voice from the back of the boat made them both jump. "When you two have finished canoodlin', there's fishin' to be done."

Abby giggled, kissing Jackson on the cheek as he winked at her. She clambered back to her seat in the middle, smiling at the curious look Gibbs sent her way, hoping he wouldn't ask what they'd been talking about coz she'd have to lie... usually not very successfully where Gibbs was concerned, or hope Jackson could try and cover for them again. _Yeah, like that went well too... _

As Abby settled her sunhat more firmly on her head and opened Maggie's tackle box, she noticed what Jackson was using the box Gibbs had made to now keep his lures in. She glanced at Gibbs who'd also seen it and exchanged a smile with him, seeing the pleased glimmer in his eyes.

Jackson and Gibbs used bobbers and worms while Abby decided on which color of lure to use. She didn't fish that often anymore and wanted to try something different. It was more work with artificial bait, constantly casting and reeling slowly back in, but she enjoyed the repetitive soothing action, letting her mind drift, feeling completely relaxed.

Abby looked from one to the other, both men sitting in identical postures, laughing inwardly that the pair of them looked like a couple of bookends either side of her. It was good to see both Jackson and Gibbs looking relaxed and at ease.

"Of course, you boys are fishing the lazy way, you know that, right?"

Jackson tipped his cap back and shot her a teasing grin. "Hey, I'm old. I like taking the easy way outta things. Nothing better than to just bait your hook, throw it out and watch your bobber. Do all my best thinking that way."

After a while without a bite, Jackson reeled in, checked the worm on his hook and then cast out to a different spot off the bow. This spot was better and fairly soon, the bobber was bobbing, then skimming away across the water before Jackson decided to see what he had on his line. Expertly, he hauled in the first catch of the day, a nice bass which Gibbs dropped into the live well for his dad.

"Your dad like to fish, Abbs?" Jackson asked and Gibbs smothered a grin at his dad's use of her nickname.

"He did, Jack," she said, smiling brightly. "Ben taught me when I was a kid. Luca didn't like fishing too much so I used to get dad to myself for the day."

Abby fell quiet for a moment as she became lost in her memories and Gibbs reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently. "Abbs?"

She glanced at him and reached up to squeeze his fingers before turning back to Jackson, who was looking at her with equal concern. "And it sorta runs in the family with Gloria's brother... my uncle Larry had a shrimping boat before he retired. I spent time on it one summer."

"What she didn't say, Jack, is there's a reason for that... first boyfriend. That right, Abbs," Gibbs put in, smirking.

"Hey, I didn't tell ya that story so you could snitch on me, Jethro. You rat fink," she said with a teasing smile, giggling as he winked at her and turned back.

It wasn't long before Abby squealed excitedly as she got a tug on her line and gave her fishing pole one good jerk to set the hook and started to reel in against the strong pull, both men calling instructions.

She rolled her eyes and threw them a look. "I have done this before, boys."

"Not too fast, Abby," Jackson offered, reaching out as if to take the pole. "Just take it easy... nice and slow. Take your time."

"I'm not gonna break the line, Jack... just relax."

As her pole bent over, it soon became obvious that the fish was a fighter and Abby took her time to reel it in as it pulled against the line. She stood up to get more control and Gibbs moved carefully down the boat to stand behind her, hands resting gently on her waist to steady her and when Abby swayed slightly, he slid an arm round her waist.

She didn't really need help to land most fish and was actually enjoying the battle, but wasn't about to pass up any opportunity to have his hands on her. Gibbs was standing so close behind that she was pressed against his front, and Abby felt the heat radiating off him, all too conscious of the warmth and weight of his hands.

"Easy does it, Abbs..." He was practically breathing in her ear, his stubble rasping gently on her skin, causing a shiver to go through her.

Fishing was hardly ever this much fun... or so distracting.

As the fish broke the surface, they could all see it was a big bodied walleye, but by the time Abby had played it and pulled it nearer the boat, the fight had gone out of it. As Gibbs grabbed the landing net and bent over the side of the boat, she was torn between finishing with her fish and getting an eyeful of his long back and ass as he stretched out.

_But hey, she could multi-task._

Scooping up the fish when it was near enough, Gibbs lifted the landing net into the boat to cries of triumph from Abby as she fist pumped the air and Jackson's laughter. Removing the hook from its mouth, Gibbs was about to pop it into the live well when Jackson waved his camera and insisted Abby pose for a photograph with 'her' fish.

All through the morning, Jackson took the opportunity to snatch photos of Gibbs and Abby together or individually, and Gibbs captured a few of his dad and Abby when she moved to sit near Jackson to cast from a different part of the boat and sat back to back with him.

In the middle of talking to Jackson at one point, Abby accidentally cast out too hard and her line snagged on an overhanging branch, cursing when carefully pulling at it didn't untangle it.

"Done this before, huh?" drawled Jackson.

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, it's an unfamiliar pole, Jack, and I'm kinda outta practice here, y'know." Turning to Gibbs, she batted her eyelashes at him, smiling and practically purring his name.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at familiar puppy dog eyes. Manoeuvring the boat nearer to shore, he made his way down the boat, leaning over the side to try and tease the line from the branch.

"Ever noticed, Leroy, how this women's lib is a bit selective and comes and goes whenever they need it," observed Jackson, dryly.

"Yeah, I kinda got that, Jack," Gibbs grunted, pulling at the line and meeting Abby's overly innocent gaze as she smiled sweetly up at him.

When he couldn't reach it, Gibbs stepped carefully over the side and onto the rocks and made his way out to the end of the headland. Stretching out, reaching above his head, Gibbs eventually managed to free the line but before he could retreat, he overbalanced and fell in.

Abby glanced at Jack, saw his sparkling eyes and they both dissolved into laughter. By the time Gibbs surfaced in a spray of water, the pair were doubled over. Gibbs grinned and swam back towards the boat, splashing them both when he got near enough, making Abby squeal.

Jackson was still chuckling. "Well, I guess seein' as how he'd probably capsize the pair of us tryin' to get back in, I vote we put into shore and have some lunch. What d'ya say, Abby?"

"Sounds like a plan, Jack," Abby agreed with a smile. "Shall I drive?"

Shifting to grab the oars, Abby rowed them in close to shore and Gibbs swam in behind them, wading closer when he could stand in the shallow water and grabbing the edge of the boat to hold it steady.

Abby narrowed her eyes as he grinned up at her, seeing the mischief lurking in his blue eyes as his large hands gripped the sides of the boat.

Her eyes roamed over his wet hair, the way the water droplets trickled down his face and onto his neck and the T-shirt clinging to his chest, suppressing a moan at how sexy he looked.

"You're all wet."

That prompted another eyeroll and a smirk. "Well, yeah, Abbs... someone couldn't keep their line under control."

She stood gingerly, watching his hands in case he started rocking the boat. "You gonna behave yourself so we can have lunch."

He tilted his head. "Scout's honour."

"Hmmm... not sure I'm convinced."

"I wouldn't be, Abby," Jackson put in, grinning. "Leroy was never in the Scouts."

Abby handed Gibbs the coolers and blanket and between them, they helped Jackson ashore, who was moving slowly after a morning sitting and groaning about his stiff joints.

After setting up the folding chair for his dad to sit more comfortably, Gibbs stripped off his T-shirt and stretched it out over the side of the boat to dry. As he returned to stretch out next to where Abby sat cross-legged on the blanket, he enjoyed the way her eyes roamed over his bare chest and the heat in her gaze.

As they made inroads into the food Maggie had packed, Jackson watched the pair of them as they teased one another, totally at ease. He'd watched them both a lot this weekend and the more he saw, the more he was comforted by the obvious chemistry and connection between them.

Leroy looked a lot more relaxed than he had even a few months ago and Jackson was sure it was all down to the beautiful firecracker currently trying to steal half his son's sandwich. Jackson looked at his son's laughing face as he held it just out of her reach... the happiness he could see there warmed his heart.

"Remember that place, Leroy?" Jackson asked, pointing across the lake to where the land jutted out to form a projecting finger of land covered in trees.

Gibbs nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, I do, dad." He glanced at Abby to explain. "Called it Shannon's headland. She wasn't so keen on fishin' but used to come with us..."

Jackson continued when his son trailed off. "She'd take a book and sit on that headland... see where the trees come down and the trunks of those two lean in and form like a chair where they cross. She'd spend hours just sat there watchin' and readin' while Leroy taught Kelly to fish. I've got some photos indoors I can show you, Abby."

Abby watched Gibbs' face as he remembered, his expression far away and didn't know whether to reach out to him or leave him to it.

"I'd like that, Jack... if that's okay," she said, tentatively.

"'Course it's okay, Abby. You're family," he told her warmly.

Gibbs drew his gaze back and saw the sudden hesitancy on her face. "Good idea, Jack." His dad turned away to rummage in the cooler and he took the opportunity to reach out a hand and Abby took it in both of hers, smiling uncertainly and Gibbs murmured, "No minefield, Abbs. Not even a tripwire."

Abby's smile widened with relief. "You just let me know if I stray anywhere near one, 'kay?"

He squeezed her hand. "I will... but even if ya do, doesn't matter."

Abby signed _thank you _and Gibbs brushed a kiss across her knuckles as Jack turned back, handing them each a beer.

TBC...


	54. Chapter 54: Picnic Interlude

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: I bow to my awesome fish gal, With the Grain again as we finish off this fishing day for them. Just a few more chapters to go with this marathon story now – thanks to everyone who's stuck with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54 – Picnic Interlude<strong>

As she sipped her beer, listening to more stories Jackson was sharing from past fishing trips, Abby willed herself to relax again, chiding herself for allowing her nerves to hit her every time Gibbs' past was mentioned. If she was going to react this way, she was going to be a nervous wreck in no time.

Letting Jackson's voice drift over her, Abby shifted to lie on her front, head propped on her crossed arms, lost in her thoughts until a movement on the ground in front of her caught her eye.

"Well, hello there, little fella. I don't think I've seen you before." She raised her head to watch a beetle wander across the leaf mould.

"Be careful, Abby... it's one of them blister beetles... don't let it touch ya or you'll break out," Jackson called a warning.

Abby smiled. "It's okay, Jack... I know. Looks like a green blister beetle... _lytta sayi_... maybe. I need to check. Jethro, can you pass me the camera." She reached behind her, not taking her eyes off the beetle as it scuttled across the ground. When she felt him place the camera in her hands, she glanced at Gibbs. "Can you stop him running away while I get his best side."

Sighing at her endless fascination with anything and everything, Gibbs stretched out next to Abby and persuaded the beetle to turn back, stopping its progress with a stick to avoid touching it with his hands.

"Now then... aren't you a handsome chap," Abby murmured as she took a few shots. "Okay, you can let him go now... off you go." She watched the beetle resume its journey before leaning over to press a quick kiss to Gibbs' nose as he smirked up at her and she swatted his shoulder, chuckling at the teasing glint in his eyes.

From where Abby was leaning forward, the back of her T-shirt had ridden up to expose the lower half of her cross tattoo and Jackson's voice drew her attention. "That's quite some tat, Abby."

Abby glanced over her shoulder before shuffling across the blanket to kneel next to his chair. "Take a look, Jack."

"You sure?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah… go ahead."

Jackson glanced at his son as if waiting for an objection before tentatively lifting up the back of Abby's T-shirt. "Wow… that's quite something. Did it hurt?"

Abby smiled when she saw the genuine approval and admiration in Jackson's eyes. "Yeah… a lot but it was worth it. I think it's my favorite even though I rarely get to see it."

She glanced at Gibbs, seeing the glimmer in his eyes. She already knew it was his favorite coz he'd told her so... when she was squirming under an assault from his lips and tongue tracing every line.

As Abby started to crawl back towards her original position on the blanket, she spotted something on a nearby tree and sat back on her heels, head on one side, lips pursed.

Gibbs recognized her 'thinking' face and glanced in the direction she was looking. "What's up, Abbs?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing... I've just seen something I must take a closer look at. Now where's my hand lens and my pots," she muttered to herself, rummaging in her backpack. "Aha! Got it... and my knife. Rule 9, Jack... always carry a knife."

Scrambling to her feet, clutching the lens, a penknife and a clear plastic sample pot, Abby walked over to a nearby birch tree and began examining the lichens and mosses covering the trunk itself and the ground nearby, dropping to her knees for a closer look.

Jackson turned in his seat, looking on with interest and Gibbs watched her indulgently, familiar with her mercurial changes of focus and complete absorption in a subject once it grabbed her attention.

When Abby returned to settle on the blanket again next to Jackson's chair, she held up a small pot so he could see the lichen inside it.

"Lichen... think it's one of the reindeer mosses, _cladonia rangiferina_," Abby mused. "Although I'm not sure which one it is though... yet, but I'm pretty sure it's not one I've ever seen before."

"Hang on... you just said lichen," Jackson pointed out, leaning forward to look more closely. There was something about Abby's enthusiasm that was infectious.

"I did... and it is, Jack. Trust me, I'm a scientist." A mischievous grin broke out on her face.

Gibbs snorted. "Don't doubt her, Jack... just listen and enjoy the ride."

Abby glanced his way, smiling "Aaaw, Jethro. I always thought you enjoyed listening to me rambling on..."

He ducked his head. "Busted... only get impatient when I'm in a hurry."

"Or when I drift off topic and drive straight into tangent-ville, yeah, I know... Like now... okay, Jack, moving on... back to lichen. Reindeer mosses are a lichen rather than a bryophyte." When Jackson raised an eyebrow, Abby smothered a giggle at the similarity with his son. "Just stick with me here. Mosses, liverworts and hornworts rather than lichens are bryophytes which are also autotrophic plants."

The eyebrow stayed up and she heard Gibbs chuckle and threw a grin over her shoulder at him before going on, getting into her stride and starting to gesture. "Autotrophic means self-sustaining organisms that don't need to feed off other living things... they can make their own food from things like sunlight, water and gases... You with me so far, Jack?"

"I am... just about." He grinned, seeing her green eyes sparkle, glancing at his son, catching his fond glance as he watched Abby. Her voice drew his attention back.

"But this is a lichen that just happens to be called a moss... which is kinda cool in itself if you think about it. Take a look in the lens, Jack," she urged, unscrewing the pot and taking the lichen out to sit on her hand and passing over the hand lens. "Look at all the colours and the hollow stems. Totally fascinating, isn't it? But I need to get it under the scope when I get back... it'd be easier to tell a twin apart in the dark with your hands tied behind your back than it is identifying some varieties of lichen."

"Lichen was used for emergency rations. At Valley Forge, Washington's troops used boiled rock tripes." Gibbs put in.

"Glad those history books have been useful for somethin', Leroy," Jack teased before catching the annoyed glance Abby suddenly shot him and hastily added, "That's impressive, son." Which earned him a curious look from his son.

"That's right, they'd extract this gelatinous gloopy stuff to use as thickening for soup." Abby glanced behind her, grinning. "Hey, we're a tag team today, Jethro. I like it." She turned back to Jackson as she explained. "And they were used in the past in natural dyes but now they have only, er... two commercial uses, I think... in litmus paper and as an aroma stabilizer in expensive perfumes."

Jackson stared at her. "Didn't realize you were interested in plants and knew so much about this stuff, Abby."

"I'm interested in _every_thing, Jack," said Abby, gesturing. Her grin turned impish. "Besides, what's not to lichen about them?"

Jack burst out laughing. "That's just terrible."

Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head. "You been waiting to use that line, haven't ya?"

Abby grinned. "Yup… like _forever._"

Gibbs picked up his beer, grinning at his dad. "Wait till she gets onto mold porn, Jack."

"Mold porn!" Jack snorted.

Abby clutched her hands to her chest, sighing. "Ah... be still my beating heart. I might just get too excited and start having heart palpitations if I start talking about that." She turned to rummage in her backpack again. "I'm going for a walk... stretch my legs and see if I can find some more interesting specimens."

Both men watched Abby pick her way through the trees along the trail and out onto the nearby headland where Gibbs had taken his impromptu swim.

"She's quite something, Leroy. Helluva brain."

Gibbs nodded. "Proud of her."

Jackson smiled, noting the way his son's expression softened as he watched Abby. "I can see that. Gonna have your hands full there."

Gibbs grinned. "Oh yeah."

"She's got the same fire Shannon had... Abby's is hidden under that bubbly exterior and you don't realize how strong she is at first," mused Jackson, thinking of how he'd been exposed to that strength over the past couple of days and been surprised by it at first. "I s'pose it's kinda the same way Shannon's calm nature hid a feisty temper. But Abby's different in every other way... which is not a bad thing, I guess."

"Yeah, she is..." Gibbs gazed down at the beer in his hands for a moment, picking at the label before replying. "Glad she is... About time I realized I can't replace Shan."

Jackson nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Shannon's looking down now with that warm smile of hers... wonderin' what took ya so long." Gibbs stared at his dad, a little startled but nodded after a moment, understanding the sentiment.

Jackson had had all night to think about what Abby had said to him and mull over the conversations with his son. It was an uncomfortable thing to face and Jackson still didn't think he was totally to blame, but he had to acknowledge the truth of some of what Abby had said.

Jackson glanced at his son, wondering how to broach something that had been on his mind for a while. _Dive in head first I guess_... he usually did.

"Remember that question you asked me last year when ya first came back to town? About what did I see now when I looked at ya?"

Gibbs glanced up, meeting his dad's gaze curiously. It took him a few moments to recall what Jackson was referring to. "Yeah, I remember, dad."

"Well, I never did get a chance to answer, did I? Chuck and the Sheriff bursting in like that..." He waited till his son shook his head before continuing. "Well, that look... that need for vengeance you had written all over your face after your mom died... and after you lost your girls... that look's gone away again."

Gibbs stared at him and Jackson tried to read his expression but it was infuriatingly blank. This son who could hide his feelings behind a neutral mask was almost a stranger to him sometimes. A man he was still getting used to reading and it could be unsettling at times.

"Now, with Abby, I almost see the same guy I saw when you were married to Shannon... more settled." He saw his son smile slightly and went on. "A bit older, a bit greyer perhaps... maybe a bit more worn round the edges but then, aren't we all?"

"Told ya, Jack... she makes me happy again."

"I know, son." Jackson nodded, hesitating before going on. "I know I never saw ya with them other wives of yours so I don't know what you were like then... or how happy you were... musta been happy at some point to marry 'em, I guess. But I don't know what you were like when you divorced 'em, so I can only speak for what I see..."

Gibbs was silent for so long Jackson wondered if he was going to speak at all. "Was tryin' to move on, Jack... my mistake to try and do it by replacin' someone who couldn't be," Gibb explained softly after a few minutes, easing himself down to lie back on the blanket again.

Jackson stared at Gibbs for a moment. "Don't know why you're still so mad at me for gettin' on with my life, Leroy, after all this time... for wantin' to move on... and now for gettin' involved with Maggie this time." When his son looked his way, Jackson went on. "I could see it in your face, Leroy... and I don't understand it any more. Not when you tried to do the same thing three times."

"It's not the same and you know it, Jack," Gibbs ground out, glaring at Jackson.

"Maybe not..." Jackson acknowledged reluctantly after a minute.

He knew what his son was referring to and wondered if this was gonna be a bone of contention between them for the rest of their lives. Jackson suspected nothing he could say now would make any difference. His son had always borne grudges.

His marriage had been in trouble long before Ann became sick but Jackson wasn't proud of what he'd done, especially when his wife was ill. He'd done a lot of soul searching himself since then and hoped that Ann had now forgiven him for his mistakes.

They'd tried to keep a lot of their disagreements from their son but Leroy was a smart kid and very observant and who worshipped his mother, so it wasn't any surprise to Jackson when he took his mother's side. And even when Leroy had been married to Shannon and the relationship between father and son had improved again, they'd still never talked much about Ann or what had gone wrong in their marriage.

Neither were good at talking to each other back then... and he doubted that would change. But he was willing to make the effort if it meant his son would stay in his life. But he knew that wouldn't lessen his son's anger and Jackson could hear it in his voice now.

"Not the same at all, Jack. It wasn't what you did _after_ mom died and you know it." Gibbs paused for a moment, trying to get his temper under control, before turning his head and demanding, "Are we really gonna get into this now?"

Gibbs knew it wasn't going to be pretty if they did. Even after all these years, Gibbs doubted if Jackson really understood why his son was pissed with him, not only about his mom but about bringing a date to the funeral of his girls.

Did his dad not realize even now why that would upset his son? Why it was rubbing his face in it that Jackson was moving on while Gibbs' whole world had collapsed.

Was Jackson really that thick-skinned that he hadn't worked it out for himself after 15 years that what he did was incredibly selfish? Apparently not...

Jackson stared at his son for a while. "Okay... fair point. Plenty of time to talk about this I guess... it's waited 15 years, what's one more?" When his son still glared at him, Jackson sighed and nodded, holding up his hand. "Okay, okay, time and a place for everythin' I guess. Don't wanna ruin Abby's day. Better change the subject in case she picks up on somethin'... she doesn't miss much that one."

Gibbs saw Abby picking her way back along the headland and within a few minutes, she was back with them, dropping onto the blanket, clutching more sample pots and scribbling in her notebook.

"Hold these," she instructed Gibbs, dumping several pots onto his chest without looking up and he grabbed them before they could roll off. Fortunately, she was still absorbed and hadn't noticed the tension between him and Jack.

When she'd finished making notes, Abby became aware of her surroundings again and looked up to see both men gazing at her. "What?"

Gibbs had a barely there smile on his face. "You done usin' me as a lab table?"

She rolled her eyes at the teasing, taking her samples back from him. "Yes, thank you. Now do something useful and give me a beer someone." She threw a grin over her shoulder at Jackson. "I don't know... you just can't get the staff any more. Come on assistants... assist."

Jackson leaned forward, handing her another beer and she clinked her bottle against Gibbs' bottle in a toast. Jackson tipped his hat over his eyes and leaned back in the chair and appeared to go to sleep.

Abby settled more comfortably on the blanket, leaning back against the tree as she sipped her beer, beckoning Gibbs closer with an impish smile. He moved nearer to lay his head in her lap and she threaded her fingers slowly through his hair, now almost dry from his earlier dip. Stroking down the side of his face, she traced along his jawline onto his neck and down to his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles and brushing her fingers through the sparse grey hair, conscious of his piercing blue eyes gazing at her all the time and the warmth of his skin under her hand.

Abby glanced over at Jackson, checking to see if he still looked asleep, and signed at Gibbs. _Could eat you._

That lop-sided grin she loved spread over his face as he signed and finger spelled his reply. _Sneak back to bay? Ditch Jack._

Abby giggled and for the second time in two days signed at him to _behave._

He grasped her hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a kiss on her palm and nuzzling into her skin before closing his eyes and willing himself to relax, letting the tensions Jackson had so easily triggered again drain away in her warm presence.

They lingered there for a while longer, sitting in the shade from the heat of the day, Jackson snoozing and Abby content to have Gibbs relaxing against her as he dozed. She'd noticed before how Gibbs looked years younger when he slept, his face less drawn, the lines easing out.

When they were ready to go, they packed up the lunch things and reloaded the boat. After helping Jackson back into the boat and pushing it offshore, Abby made to step in after him but squealed as Gibbs suddenly scooped her up in his arms.

"Noooooo!" she shrieked, wrapping her arms round his neck, wriggling to get free as he stepped into the water.

"Careful, Abbs... might drop ya."

Abby clutched him tightly, giggling as he stood by the boat, grinning down at her. "Put me down!" At that, his eyes gleamed and she squealed, kicking her legs. "No, I mean in the boat."

Gibbs eventually relented and lowered her gently down to stand in the water next to him and she clambered on board, throwing Gibbs a mock glare, stepping carefully past Jack who was still laughing.

They spent the afternoon motoring slowly, trolling along the shoreline on the other side of the lake and Gibbs caught a couple of decent sized bass that would do for dinner later, and Abby caught another walleye that was too small and had to be put back. Jackson caught a couple of blue gill which he said he was going to take to Maggie.

As they motored back past the spot where Abby had hauled in her big walleye that morning, Jackson called out. "That spot's not been named yet, has it? What about we christen it? Something like... Abby's Point?"

Gibbs nodded. "Sounds good." The delighted grin that spread across Abby's face showed she approved of the idea too.

At the end of the afternoon when they'd all had enough, Gibbs turned the boat around and they headed back to the boat landing. When they arrived, Abby rowed the front of the boat up onto shore where everyone got out and stretched the kinks out of cramped muscles. Jackson said he was going for a walk to ease his knees before he had to sit in the truck again and would meet them in the parking area, and Gibbs went with him to pick up the truck.

After backing the trailer down the ramp and into the water, Gibbs prepared the fish for travelling and pulled the plug in the live well. Manoeuvring the boat onto the trailer rails, he crawled out over the bow, attached the winch line, and winched the boat the rest of the way onto the trailer.

Abby watched everything he was doing, for two reasons. To make mental notes so next time she could help out more, and the second reason... coz _damn_, he looked good turning that winch, arm muscles flexing, long back stretching as he grunted with the effort. His agility as he clambered around the boat made it look easier than she was sure it actually was.

Walking along the hitch to jump down onto the dry land of the boat ramp, Gibbs grinned at Abby standing by the truck. When he was near enough, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip. He rested his hands on her waist, keeping it light and teasing, however tempting it was to pin her against the side of the truck.

Pulling back and gazing down into sparkling green eyes, a smile curving her full lips, he leaned in to nuzzle against her nose. Opening the door of the truck, Gibbs ushered Abby inside, swatting her lightly on her ass as she clambered inside, triggering her throaty chuckle.

They drove to the small parking area where Jack was now waiting and the three of them unloaded the fishing gear and picnic items from the boat into the back of the truck. The fish were put into an ice chest, which Maggie and Jack had brought along that morning.

Abby wrapped Jack in a tight hug as he moved passed her. "I've had a fantastic day, Jack."

Jack grinned as he patted Abby on the back. "Me too, Abby." He pulled back and tweaked her nose. "Remember to check for ticks later... I'm always pulling the little beggars off me hours afterwards on just about every trip... and as you two spent the night out here, they could be anywhere..." he trailed off with a grin, winking at Abby.

As Jackson disappeared round the far side of the truck and Abby moved passed to climb into the middle seat, Gibbs grinned down at her. "Sounds fun."

The gleam in her green eyes showed she was way ahead of him and Abby murmured, "It does... and I consider it my duty... coz remember, the only thing allowed to crawl all over you... is me."

TBC...


	55. Chapter 55: Into the Past and Future

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Hugs to Kesterpan for all her help with thoughts on Jackson, photos and his relationship with Gibbs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55 – Into the Past and Future <strong>

After they dropped the boat off at Maggie's, they drove back to Jack's store. After unpacking the truck, Abby insisted that she and Gibbs fix dinner while Jackson relaxed, which he agreed to after only a token protest.

Although, as he grabbed the ice chest, Abby suspected that Jackson's idea of relaxing included filleting the fish. But when she saw Jackson waving her present, the knife she'd bought, she swallowed her protest, watching with an indulgent smile as the older man headed outside.

Abby jumped slightly as Gibbs slid his arms around her waist from behind. "D'ya want first shower?"

She stroked her hands along his forearms, relaxing against him. "Was gonna suggest together but if we did, I doubt we'd get to eat this side of midnight... and Jackson might hear me screaming."

He bent his head to nip her neck, making her gasp. "No might about it, Abbs."

So while Gibbs showered, Abby took the filleted fish from Jackson and made a start on dinner, marinading the fish. When Gibbs returned, he headed out back to get the grill started while Abby took her shower. When she came back downstairs, pulling her damp hair up into a loose ponytail, Abby set to in the kitchen preparing the potatoes, taking those and the fish out to Gibbs when the grill was ready.

Abby insisted that Jackson just sit on the back porch and he chuckled as she fussed over him. "Right... Jack, can I rummage in the store for some stuff for a salad?"

"Sure, Abby, take whatever else you need... not that you'll find much choice."

"Oh, she'll find somethin', dad... forever tryin' to make me eat green stuff." Gibbs grumbled good-naturedly, chuckling at the familiar pout Abby threw him.

"Maggie's always doing that too," Jackson put in and the appealing pout turned in his direction. "I keep tellin' her if I was meant to eat rabbit food, God would have given me fluffy ears and a nose that twitches."

"Welll... now that you mention it, Jack," she teased with an impish grin and Jackson gave a surprised bark of laughter. She pointed at him, narrowing her eyes. "And the pair of you know it's healthy... besides, you won't notice a thing if I do a kick ass salsa to go with it."

Jackson chuckled as Abby bounced back inside to bring out silverware and plates, constantly amazed at how much of a bundle of energy she was. Abby uncapped more beers for them all, walking over to Gibbs and sliding her arm round his waist as he tended the grill.

She cupped his cheek, smoothing her thumb over the clean shaven skin. "Aw, all smooth..." Abby leaned in close to whisper in his ear, making him chuckle. "No beard burn." Gibbs had caught the sun today, his blue eyes even more vivid than usual in his tanned face.

Never mind the fish, she could just make a meal right here... a little marinade, salad on the side...

"We nearly done?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Uh-huh... if someone can tear himself away," Gibbs gestured with his head to where Jackson was sat at the table on the back porch working on his laptop, downloading the photos they'd taken during the day.

"Thought you were supposed to be resting," Abby called out, teasingly.

"I am resting… this is the fun stuff, Abby. C'mon, look... even your beetle came out okay." Jackson beckoned and she kissed Gibbs cheek before walking over to his dad.

Abby leaned over his shoulder as Jackson clicked through the photos, exclaiming when she saw shots she particularly liked. She turned the laptop towards Gibbs so he could see.

There were some lovely ones of the three of them... Gibbs liked the one he'd taken of his dad with Abby on the boat on the way back. Even though he'd taken it from his place in the stern so their faces weren't visible in the photo, they were leaning against one another, looking completely relaxed.

Jackson pointed out the one he'd snuck of his son and Abby where Gibbs was threatening to drop her in the water and they were laughing at one another... their feelings clear on both their faces. Abby exchanged a grin with Gibbs, mentally making a note that she wanted a print of that one for a wall somewhere.

Abby loved the one of herself and Gibbs in the boat, and there was another great one of the two men fishing. From the ones taken yesterday at the barbeque, she particularly liked the one of her and Gibbs at the ice cream maker. Jackson had caught her in mid turn, glancing back over her shoulder at a smirking Gibbs and the photo had captured the teasing look on her face.

There was a lot she'd treasure about this weekend and it would be nice to have a tangible reminder of it. She didn't have that many photos of her and Gibbs, especially since their relationship had changed.

Abby hoped these were the first of many photos from their new life together.

Jackson grinned, standing up. "Let me go get a flash drive and I can copy you the ones both of you'd like."

"Copy all of them, Jack. But it can wait till later..." Abby trailed off as Jackson disappeared inside.

Gibbs shook his head. "Stubborn old goat."

Abby laughed softly and came over to slide her arms round his waist, nosing his neck. "It's like looking at you 25 years from now."

His arms wrapped around her back and he hugged her to him, dropping a kiss on her nose. "Scary thought."

She held his gaze, seeing the vulnerability behind the jokey comeback, and felt a flash of understanding, mixed with a healthy dose of uncertainty herself.

"Actually, I think it's a very good thought and I look forward to seeing it... not that I wanna wish our lives away but you know what I mean." She reached up to brush her fingers through his hair, wanting to reassure him. "The thought that by then we'll have been together for a long time... grown older together... that's a good one, isn't it?"

Gibbs stared, taken aback for a moment that Abby was thinking so far ahead. "If I last that long."

Abby sighed, hardly needing the reminder of how he put himself in harm's way every week, but knew it wasn't the only thing he was referring to.. the subtext being, if _they _lasted that long.

She was as bad as anyone at worrying about 'what ifs' that might never happen. But it was like tempting fate. She was scared too but she didn't want to let that dictate how they behaved now in this relationship, however much they still had to work through.

She wasn't quite sure how to do that yet... how to say what he needed to hear but she was... workin' on it.

Abby wasn't quite sure when it had happened or what had caused it, but she'd gained a lot of confidence this weekend... both in herself and in her place in his life, despite some wavering along the way. She was still working out how to handle Jackson without interfering with his relationship with his son and wasn't sure she'd gotten that one right yet.

But the confidence that had been missing at the start of the weekend had somehow arrived... and she was going to cling onto it with all her fingernails if she could.

Abby nuzzled his nose, trying to work out how to get through his uncertainty. "Hey... you're not gettin' parole yet."

Gibbs tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, asking softly, "How long's my sentence?"

She tilted her head, pretending to consider. "Well, I reckon you gotta stay around for at least 25 years to clock up enough for a parole, you hear me, Marine... and I'd rather like a heck of a lot longer than that if you can manage it, 'kay?"

Abby cupped his cheek and Gibbs closed his eyes at her soft touch. "Do my best, ma'am."

"And I'll be 60 by then... now there's a thought. I'll be growing old disgracefully."

Gibbs chuckled. "Well, that I gotta stick around to see."

A thought struck her and Abby kissed him softly before nuzzling into his neck, hesitating for a moment before whispering, "We could have grandkids by then I guess."

Gibbs sucked in a breath against a strong surge of emotion, opening his mouth as if to speak several times before he could finally get the words out. "Yeah... guess we could. If we're lucky."

"Hope we are," she told him softly and Gibbs squeezed her tightly, burying his face in her hair, robbed of his voice for the moment, chest tightening at the future she was painting.

Hovering just inside the doorway, Jackson hesitated about going outside, seeing by his son's face and their body language that this was not a simple hug. He sighed. Well, he guessed he could go do something else for five minutes, to give the two of them a bit more privacy.

Dinner was a relaxed affair, with the fish and most of the potatoes disappearing fast, and she even got both men to try her salad and in between spluttering and reaching for some water, Jackson assured Abby the salsa was indeed kick ass. Gibbs, who could take his spicy food nuclear, just grinned at his dad while Abby giggled and fanned Jackson as he gulped from a glass.

After they'd eaten and she and Gibbs had cleared up, they spent a while sitting on the back porch, with Abby and Jackson doing most of the talking, before Jackson suggested they move indoors and get more comfortable so he could dig out some of his photo albums.

Jackson beckoned Abby nearer as he opened the first one and she curled up next to him on the couch, while Gibbs went to grab the bourbon bottle and some glasses. Going through the pages slowly, Jackson shared some of the stories behind the photographs and Abby listened, fascinated, trying to absorb and remember everything of this glimpse she was getting of the past of the man she loved.

Jackson noticed as one photo in particular caught Abby's attention. It was of Gibbs kissing Shannon, his arms around his wife, with Kelly smiling up at them.

Jackson smiled. "I love this one... you remember this, Leroy. I took it out back one summer." He took the drink his son handed him and turned the album so Gibbs could see.

Gibbs took the album, gazing at the photo for a minute, a soft smile on his face. "I do... Kelly used to call it scary kissing."

Abby watched, blinking back tears as she saw Gibbs trace his fingers gently over the faces of his girls before handing the album back.

She'd been so looking forward to seeing these photographs... not only for learning more about Shannon and Kelly, but also to try and show how she respected their place in his life and how much she accepted they were part of him and always would be.

But Abby couldn't help feeling a little nervous. They were skirting round the edge of that minefield again.

Jackson had a fund of stories and memories to share and the evening passed quickly. Abby glanced over at Gibbs frequently, trying to gauge how comfortable he was with everything Jack was sharing. Aware of her gaze, Gibbs tried to reassure her with a smile. However much of a strain he was finding some of this, there was no reason for Abby to feel uncomfortable.

When Gibbs was out in the kitchen getting more coffee for them all, Abby took the opportunity to ask Jackson what Gibbs was like when he was younger.

Jackson shrugged. "Like most kids, I guess... worked hard, got into mischief. Changed a bit after his mom died... he was angry at everything and everyone back then. He and his mom were real close," he explained softly, his smile wistful "It's good to talk about him, Abby... talk about them. I don't get much chance these days."

Jackson enjoyed remembering and sharing things from his past, especially from the happy times before everything had fallen apart, and there weren't that many people he could share them with any more.

All his old friends had seen these photos countless times. So to show them to someone new who'd appreciate the photos was a rare treat for him... someone who'd never seen them or hadn't heard the stories behind them.

But he was a bit surprised how little Abby knew... hadn't Leroy told her any of this?

"I want to learn about him too... learn about you and... Ann, and Shannon and Kelly," Abby told him tentatively. Glancing towards the kitchen, she lowered her voice. "I don't like asking Jethro too much, in case he thinks I'm prying."

Jackson nodded. "I'm sure it's difficult for Leroy... but he's gotta let you know this stuff a bit. It's only natural you're curious. You know you can ask me anything, don't ya? I'll try and help."

Abby nodded gratefully, squeezing his arm. "I know, Jack... thanks. Don't wanna seem like I'm going behind his back though but... yeah, I'm sure it'll help sometimes."

"Hopefully you can help me too... try and fill in some of the gaps from the last fifteen years," he gazed at her, hopefully.

Abby nodded, gnawing her lip. "I'll try... if I can, but there's lots I don't know, Jack. You know that... and there's things I'm not sure it's my place to tell you."

When Gibbs returned, Jackson picked up another album, this one from his own early years and his marriage to Ann. Abby stared in fascination at this woman who'd had such a profound influence on her son, smiling as she took in the rich auburn hair, beautiful smile and warm eyes.

Jackson seemed determined to go through as many albums as possible and as they went through one after another, one thing struck Abby as being missing and she asked tentatively, glancing at Gibbs. "No wedding shots?"

It was Jackson who answered. "Oh, only a few... hang on, let me dig that one out." Jackson grabbed another album off the coffee table and flipped through it until he came to one set of photos of a young Gibbs in his Marine dress blues and a fresh faced Shannon in a simple ivory coloured dress.

It wasn't what Abby had expected to see... she'd pictured a big traditional wedding, figuring that Shannon or at least Shannon's mom would have insisted.

Gibbs read the question in her eyes. "We eloped."

Abby gaped at him. That wasn't what she was expecting at all. "Really?"

Jackson nodded, chuckling as he looked over at his son. "They sure did... pissed me off no end at first, but I understood why they wanted to do it that way..." He shifted on the couch to face Abby as he explained. "Shannon's mom, Joann, was drivin' her crazy. Trying to make the whole wedding into some kind of big thing Shannon didn't want... and I'm damn sure Leroy didn't want all that fuss either."

Jackson looked towards his son who tilted his head in agreement, smirking slightly. "Ya think, Jack?"

As far as Gibbs was concerned, marrying Shannon had been about the two of them... not about how many guests were at the wedding; and being forced to endure three more traditional weddings since then hadn't changed his opinion.

"And I dunno what she hoped to achieve but Joann kept on at Shannon, telling her and near enough the whole damn town that my son wasn't good enough for her daughter," said Jackson, indignantly. "You can imagine my reaction to that."

Gibbs took up the story and Abby listened with baited breath, astonished he was sharing this with her. She suspected that if Jackson hadn't started it off, Gibbs might not have done, so she listened quietly... much as her mind was whirling with a whole heap of questions.

"I joked one day we should elope instead." Gibbs shook his head, smiling fondly. "Shan got that look on her face that said she was plottin' somethin' and the next thing I knew, we were sneakin' off to the next town to get hitched in the registry office. Worked for me."

Jackson laughed. "Once that girl got an idea in her head and got riled up about somethin', there was no stoppin' her... despite the trouble it got her into with her family. Shows how much she loved my son right off for her to risk that kinda upset, I reckon," Jackson shook his head, a proud smile on his face as he remember his daughter-in-law. He chuckled suddenly as another thought struck him. "You remember Joann's reaction, Leroy?"

Gibbs nodded, a grin tugging the corner of his mouth. "Oh yeah... She thought I'd made Shan do it..."

"Shannon told her mom it was happening and said she was welcome to be there if she wanted... but Joann never did. She probably thought her daughter wouldn't go through with it if she kicked up enough fuss or refused to go. Guess she didn't know her daughter as well as she thought she did," Jackson confided.

Gibbs shrugged. "She never did."

Shannon had tried to get her mom to believe it was all her idea, and that she wasn't to blame Gibbs but he doubted Joann ultimately saw it that way.

"Don't think Joann ever forgave me for that either, especially when she knew I was not only in on it but I was there for it... wasn't gonna miss it for the world... even if I did miss the other weddings, son," finished Jackson, intercepting his son's annoyed glance.

Abby looked from one to the other. "Wow... I can see why all of that would have pissed her off but totally understandable why you and Shannon wanted to do that."

Jackson went on. "Shannon organised a party about two weeks afterwards as a reception, and this time just sort of told her mom where it was happening and when, and most of the original wedding guests turned up... I'm not sure who dragged her along but Joann's face when she was there could have curdled milk."

"So, er..." Abby ventured, "I'm guessin' that things weren't so good with mother-in-law number one then, Jethro."

Gibbs glanced up at Abby, shrugging. "Not for a while. Shan managed to smooth some of it out... eventually."

"You keep in touch with Joann over the years?" Jackson had to ask, wondering if Joann had seen more of his son than he had since the funeral.

Gibbs shook his head. "Tried contacting her after... never called me back. Don't think she ever forgave me for taking her girls away."

Gibbs hadn't had a good relationship with his mother in law. They'd tolerated each other for Shannon's and Kelly's sakes and it had gotten a bit easier over the years. But after she hadn't called him back after the funeral, he'd given up trying to contact her.

Jackson opened the next album and Abby was soon absorbed in a succession of photos of Gibbs' earlier life... as a chubby faced toddler, in his baseball and football gear, with his mom and an younger Jackson.

"Yowza... that is hot," Abby teased, enjoying his slight blush as she pointed at a photo of him in his dress blues. "It's when I see photos like this, I remember why I love a man in a uniform."

Jackson handed her another photo. "Recognize this?"

"Oh boy... is that?" Abby glanced at Gibbs, holding out the photo of a younger Gibbs working on an old car that she recognized as the shell of his beloved Challenger now parked out front.

Gibbs nodded. "Yup... used to work on her a lot."

Abby smiled. "Well, I sure won't forget my first view of her in a hurry... last year, remember, you two screeching around the corner on two wheels... the faint smell of burning rubber in the air and the squeal of tires a dead giveaway that Jethro was at the wheel." She squirmed away, giggling, as Gibbs reached out to tickle her.

Next up was an album with lots of photos with Shannon and Kelly, both here in what Abby now recognized as the back yard and also in the familiar surroundings of Gibbs' house... _their _house.

Abby's throat closed up with emotion at how contented Gibbs looked in the photos... not only younger but with much less strain visible and very few lines on his face, happiness in his familiar blue eyes. The expression on Shannon's face showed very clearly how much she'd loved her husband and Kelly was just... a mischievous imp was the only way Abby could think of to describe the young girl.

The next album was of Jackson's early years, his time in the services, more photos of Ann and the handsome LJ, his friend at the mine and partner in the store and Abby listened fascinated to tales from that time.

"This was taken when Leroy was a few months old."

"Aawwww, look what a cutie you were... are," she amended, giggling when she saw his eyeroll. "I always thought the resemblance to Jack was strong but you also have your mom's nose."

Gibbs took the picture Jackson handed over, looking down at his parents when they were younger, when their marriage was still okay... happiness obvious on both their faces as they gazed down at their young son.

As Gibbs cleared their glasses and mugs away, Jackson took the opportunity to lean in to Abby, confiding, "His mom acted a buffer... a referee between us... a bit like Shannon was later."

Abby nodded, smiling in understanding. "I could see that might be necessary, Jack." She could imagine that. Both men were opinionated and stubborn and quick to anger.

Jackson sat back against the couch, feeling tired and emotionally drained all of a sudden. This evening had stirred up a lot of memories... most good, but some more uncomfortable than others, especially those associated with Ann.

He remembered the disagreements with Leroy as his son was growing up, before his wife died. When Ann took Leroy's side in a lot of arguments and in turn, his son defended his mom, it had only added to the tension in the house. It also made Jackson feel a bit excluded, especially when things started to go wrong in their marriage.

It hadn't been until Ann was slipping away from them, that he'd begun to realize how precious their lives together really were. He'd just not known how to tell her that at the time and then before he knew it, it was too late.

It was a regret he'd lived with since her death. That, and the distance that spread like wild fire between him and Leroy.

He and Leroy had started bridging that gap now and Jack knew he'd do just about anything to have the kind of relationship with his son he wished he'd had all along. He doubted they'd get that far but anything was better than a long silence on both sides.

And Jackson was savvy enough to realize that the key to a lot of what would happen in the future was the woman sitting beside him.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Last chapter next before a short epilogue... yes, that's right. I said, 'short'... stop laughing!


	56. Chapter 56: Two Halves of a Whole

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for her insights and to Kesterpan who is still throwing bunnies my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56 – Two Halves of a Whole<strong>

"Well, you two, I'm off to bed," Jackson declared as Gibbs returned to the living room. Easing himself off the couch carefully, Jackson stretched his stiff back as Abby stood with him. "Gotta shop to open in the mornin'. What time you two off back to DC tomorrow?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Not too early, Jack... sometime in the morning."

"Okay then, I'll do ya some breakfast before ya go." Jackson bid his son goodnight and kissed Abby's cheek, returning her warm hug as she wrapped her arms around him.

After Abby rinsed their glasses and mugs off in the sink, she returned to find Gibbs stretched out on the couch, arms behind his head, looking preoccupied. She waited until his gaze had come back from wherever he'd vanished to, returning his smile as beckoned her over.

As Abby approached, Gibbs reached out to tug her down, needing to hold her. Looking through Jack's albums again had been a mixed blessing, bittersweet reminders combined with fond memories. Coming on top of the strain from the earlier clash with Jackson, it had added up to another emotionally draining day.

He'd been taken aback by Jack using his later marriages as ammunition and it didn't bode well for Jack finally accepting the problems Gibbs still had with his father's past behaviour. Gibbs was almost resigned to it being an issue they might never resolve... that it ended up being the elephant in the corner no one mentions.

Abby crawled over him, lowering her head to kiss him softly as she settled herself full length on top of him. She felt his hands smooth over her back and hummed in appreciation as she snuggled in close, nuzzling into his neck, kissing the warm skin and inhaling deeply.

_God, he smelled so good. _

Abby relaxed onto him, smiling against his skin as his hands came up to loosen her ponytail. She all but purred as Gibbs slid his hands into her hair and slowly massaged her scalp before beginning to card his fingers through the strands in a repetitive motion that was soothing to them both.

She could get used to being a wood substitute.

She giggled inwardly, thankful there wasn't any sandpaper nearby or he might really get carried away.

Lying here so closely entwined, Abby could hear and feel the steady thud of his heart under her hand, his breathing evening out as his body slowly lost its tension.

Abby eventually broke the comfortable silence, tilting her head back so she could see his face. "I'd never have guessed you and Shannon eloped, but I like that thought very much... and I like Shannon the more I hear about her. Wish I could have known her... and Kelly." Even if that meant she would never have him, if she could have given Gibbs back his girls, she would have done so without a second thought.

He gazed at her for a long moment, stroking her cheek. "She'd have liked you too."

She smiled, pressing a kiss to his palm. "So... did you have to go through the big traditional thing with the others? Hired suits and frills everywhere... urgh," Abby gave a mock shudder. "With a five-layer cake, speeches that are a cure for insomnia, presents you don't need, indifferent food, enough booze to float a battleship, and bridesmaids being sick in the nearest pot plant from too much cake, kinda thing?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Sounds familiar."

"What about what you wanted?" she asked curiously.

Gibbs shrugged. "They wanted it... Guess I agreed coz it was easier. All I had to do was turn up."

"Anything for a quiet life, huh?" she guessed.

"Somethin' like that," he agreed ruefully.

Abby found that so sad because it maybe gave an insight into other aspects of those marriages too. It was like Gibbs started almost as a bystander at these big weddings and stayed one throughout the relationships.

"You know, I've never understood the whole huge celebration thing," Abby mused thoughtfully, resting her chin on his chest. "A dress you only wear for one day in your life... what a total waste that is. Relatives you never see normally and usually can't stand and everyone eating you out of house and home. I mean... at its most basic, it's a piece of paper..."

"And tax breaks," he put in, wryly.

"And tax breaks, very true," Abby laughed. Sobering quickly when she saw the sadness lurking behind his dry humour, she gazed at him for a moment before going on. "A piece of paper won't tell me I'm more committed to you than I already am... But you shouldn't need a piece of paper to make a commitment in the first place... that's always struck me as a way of making sure you get what you can outta the other person when it all goes wrong... which of course, you'd know all about... sorry," she bit her lip as her runaway mouth ran her straight into trouble again.

Gibbs huffed a soft laugh, looking amused rather than annoyed. "With one alimony left, I'm not gonna argue with that."

She nestled her head into his neck again, sliding her arms round his middle. "Thank you for sharing all that with me tonight. I know it's not easy."

It meant everything to her that not only Jackson was willing to share his stories, but that Gibbs had been comfortable enough to let her see and hear what must be very private and painful memories. She knew that Gibbs was trying to let her in and it meant so much that he was prepared to try.

"You make it easier… you make everything easier," Gibbs said, his deep voice a low murmur as his hand cupped her face, thumb stroking over her cheek as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

It wasn't easy but he found himself wanting to share... helped by knowing Abby wasn't going to chew him out for remembering two people he would always love. She accepted that part of him and wanted to remember them with him.

"I've seen glimpses of that guy in there," she murmured, gesturing at the albums on the coffee table. "The one that looks so content and relaxed... and that's all I wanna do... try and find that guy and make him happy again." She couldn't quite believe she was responsible for those glimpses she'd seen lately... much as she wanted to be.

"You do," he breathed against her hair. "He's still here, Abbs... he feels nearer the surface with you."

"I'm glad." She squeezed him tightly, nuzzling into him, letting the silence drift for a few minutes before continuing softly, "Really enjoyed hearing about them... and hearing Jack's stories."

"He enjoys an audience. Guess he hasn't been able to share this stuff for a while," he reflected.

It also helped tonight that Jack had done most of the talking. He wasn't sure he could have kept up that flow of stories and memories on his own without his voice failing him.

Abby shifted position until she could see his face, stroking his jawline with her fingertips. "They're part of you... so I want them to be part of me too... part of my life."

He gazed into green eyes shining with such love and sincerity, his throat closed over and he found he couldn't speak, so he did the only thing he could think of to show Abby how she made him feel. He pulled her in to capture her mouth, holding her head as he kissed her with everything he had.

They quickly became absorbed in each other... his kisses starting slow and teasing before morphing into demanding and hungry, making her toes curl and nerve endings hum as she melted into him.

When they broke for air, Gibbs pulled back slightly, breathing heavily, murmuring against her mouth. "Let's take this upstairs."

A slow seductive smile curved her mouth. "You mean before we get caught by Jack making out on his couch."

"Yeah, somethin' like that."

"It's happened before, hasn't it? Ooooh... hang on, let me guess... Patti, right?" When Gibbs nodded, smirking, Abby giggled softly. "Really? Wow, she sure got around... storeroom and couch, huh? That's impressive... Gotta admire that girl's initiative."

There was that cocky grin again. "Among other things."

Abby gasped, grinning as she prodded his chest, seeing the amusement gleaming in his eyes. "You... Upstairs... Now... It's about time I checked you for ticks. Just to be thorough."

As soon as they were inside his old room, Gibbs found himself shoved against the door as Abby attacked his mouth, hungrily swallowing his grunt of surprise. It wasn't long before a trail of clothes littered the floor between the door and the bed.

As she fell back on the bed, pulling Gibbs down on top of her, Abby giggled when the bed squeaked. "I thought Jack was gonna oil this thing... guess we need to be real quiet."

Gibbs grinned, braced on his arms over her body. "You're the one usually makin' all the noise."

"Excellent point..." she slid her hands down his back to grip his ass, encouraging him to grind against her, moaning when he complied and a surge of lust shot through her. "_Oh_..._god..._" Abby drew in a deep shaky breath, giggling softly. "Then I'd better check you for ticks before I get too distracted."

Abby grinned and tickled him, taking the opportunity of his laughter and distraction to flip them over and begin a teasing assault on his skin. She took her time... laying open mouthed kisses across his warm skin, nuzzling into him as her hands explored. Smiling against his flesh as he growled deep in his chest, her tongue trailed slowly, thoroughly along the path her fingers had blazed.

She didn't find any ticks, thankfully... but _oh god_, she had great fun _not_ finding them.

Making sure she covered every gorgeous inch, Abby spun it out until his patience snapped and Gibbs rolled them over, pinning her to the bed. He stole her breath as he slid inside, beginning to thrust in earnest, driving them quickly to their releases. Her body tensed under him as she muffled her cry into his shoulder, gripping him tightly as he followed her with a groan into her neck.

Lying tangled together afterwards, Gibbs lazily stroked her back as she snuggled into his side, leg flung possessively over his. "Don't think I checked you properly yet..."

Abby's husky chuckle slid down his spine. "We could multi-task if you like and decide where my next tat is going to go at the same time." She propped her head on his chest and waggled her eyebrows, seeing a full on grin spread across his face.

An erotic hour was spent deciding what might be a good spot, her soft giggles and gasps urging him on as he slowly revisited every curve and hollow of her creamy skin. He was happy to take his time now he was sated... and judging by the way her body responded to him, Abby had at least one more orgasm in her.

As Gibbs roamed over her body, his hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere and she felt her senses spinning from the sensual teasing massage. She closed her eyes, giving herself over to the sensations he was producing.

He felt her walls tightening around his fingers as he curled them inside and she moaned his name into his neck as she came. Trembling in his arms as he held her tenderly, she opened her eyes to see him grinning down at her.

"Can you remember where we decided, coz it got kinda hazy there for a minute?" she admitted with a shaky laugh.

His hand slid down her side and over the curve of her hip to cup her ass, squeezing firmly as he murmured in her ear, his gravelly voice making her shiver. "Here... where no one but me'll see it... touch it... taste it."

"Hmm... I can live with that," she gasped as he nipped her earlobe.

Now all she had to decide on was the design... although Abby had a feeling she'd have help there too, judging by the possessive heat in his eyes when she asked what he'd like for _his _tattoo.

She snuggled back into his arms and traced random patterns on his chest as her breathing and heartbeat calmed. "Not that I haven't loved this weekend but I kinda wanna go back home too, back to work coz I've missed my lab and my babies... and it'll be good to get back into a normal routine."

Gibbs nodded. "Whatever passes for normal for us."

It hadn't been a fair test of their relationship yet... this time off was unusual for them both. A stressful week of brutal cases with little sleep and tons of pressure, and him being a bastard... that was more normal.

"Excellent point, Jethro. Do you, er... wanna drop me off at my apartment on the way back?" she asked, biting her lip and feeling the sudden tension in his body at her words.

She'd surprised herself with how little she'd missed her apartment over the past week and how much it felt like home wherever Gibbs happened to be. She loved her own space, but the thought of going back to her empty apartment wasn't a welcome one at the moment, especially after spending all this time with Gibbs.

"If you want," he eventually replied cautiously. He didn't want her to go back to her apartment... but nor did he want to push her.

"Or..." she trailed off.

"Go on," he urged, gently, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Well, er... I have enough clothes with me, I guess, including clothes for work for a day or so back at your place... if you want we could...erm, go in to work from your house in the morning?" Abby suggested tentatively, holding her breath for his answer.

"We could do that."

"Well, if you count up, I've only spent like four nights in your bed in the past week or so... but I've kinda got used to waking up next to you and going to sleep with you at night," she admitted, pressing a soft kiss to his chest.

"Me too... gonna miss it." Gibbs paused for a few moments before diving in... "Stay for longer?"

Her breath hitched, heart starting to pound in her chest. "I'd like that... We can pick up some extra stuff from my apartment on the way back maybe? Erm, how much should I pack... how long were you thinking you wanted me to stay?"

He took a deep breath, debating with himself if this would be too much for her too soon. "Was kinda thinkin'... permanently. Move in with me, Abbs... _please," _he murmured huskily against her hair.

He suddenly found his arms full of Abby as she flung herself fully on top of him and peppered his face with kisses, finally landing on his mouth as she kissed him deeply, hands in his hair.

When he came up for air, he laughed, looking up into shining green eyes. "Is that a yes?"

Her smile could have lit up DC. "It's a yes please, and are you sure, and are you totally mad, all rolled into one."

He tilted his head, his grin still tugging at the corners of his mouth. "In that order... Good. Yes... and probably."

She descended on him again, laughing into his mouth as she kissed him, trying to pour everything she felt for him into it. When the kiss came to a natural end, they gazed at one another for a long moment, eyes saying what they didn't need to verbalize.

She traced her fingertips over his lips. "I've never lived with anyone before... you realize I may well drive you up the hall... if I can borrow from our fearless ninja." She hid her concern behind a joke but it was a real worry. She'd never had to consider anyone else in her daily routines... or accommodate anyone else's way of living.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, shrugging slightly. "Only one way to find out."

She burrowed back into his arms, resting her head on his chest. "Guess it makes sense... before we bring any Gibblets into the world, better see if ma and pa can live together."

"And see if you can put up with me."

He doubted if his feelings of insecurity would go away easily... if they ever did. But he wasn't doubting Abby. He was doubting himself... doubting he could be what she needed him to be, or whether he'd fall back into the bad habits of his previous marriages.

Was he too set in his ways to find a balance between the bastard he was now and the guy Shannon married?

But there was only way to find out... he could brood about it or do something about it and try to make it work this time.

_It was time to man up, Marine._

Abby's soft voice drew him out of his thoughts. "Of course, I can put up with you. You're my soulmate..."

Realizing what had just slipped out, she tensed and panicked... ever so slightly, stumbling over her words as she tried to explain, cursing herself for maybe making him uncomfortable again.

"I mean... not that I wanna dump something so heavy on you and you don't have to say anything back and I'm so not trying to force you to say anything back. I just wanted you to know that's how I feel is all..." she risked a quick glance at his face but couldn't read it. "And I er... I know Shannon's your soulmate and always will be, and that's totally cool... really it is. I wouldn't want you to think I was putting any more pressure on you to say something... just for the sake of it..."

Hands grasped her face and a hard possessive kiss cut her off in mid ramble and she gazed at him wide eyed as he drew back. "Ever known me say somethin' for the sake of it?"

"I guess not," she whispered. "I just wanted you to know that you're it for me... you're all of that more that I wanted."

It was finally sinking in that everything she wanted was now within reach... and she could have it with the man she'd had waited for.

And it was kinda overwhelming... and scary how life had changed so much in such a short time. She'd gone from thinking she could never have what she wanted with this man who appeared so far out of her reach, to having everything right there in front of her.

And to think that it was Fathers' Day two weeks ago today that had somehow been the catalyst for them both... she had a feeling Ben would have liked that.

Gibbs stroked a thumb over her bottom lip, feeling a wave of love and possessiveness pour through him, trying to work through how to say what he wanted to... what she needed to hear.

In the end, he just went with his gut.

"Beginnin' to think it's possible to have two soulmates..." he admitted quietly. "And I found both of mine. Not sure what I've done to deserve such luck but I'm not gonna argue."

Abby blinked at him, her throat closing up and all she could do was wrap herself around him again, hanging on tightly, overwhelmed suddenly by his words and her own feelings. He stroked her back gently, letting her silky hair brush through his fingers and over his arms, feeling more contented than he could remember in a long time.

He felt like he'd been searching for something for so long and had almost resigned himself to never finding it, that he'd lost part of his soul with his girls and would never get it back... until now.

The bond he'd had with Shannon would last till he died, he was sure of that.

But these strong feelings for Abby didn't damage what he'd had with Shannon or how he still felt about his first wife. He felt he could still love them both and Abby's acceptance of Shannon was a big part of that... and without each bond being compared or destroyed at the cost of the other.

Shannon would want him to be happy if he found someone he cared about and Abby understood that he was always going to love Shannon. The fact that he'd been lucky enough in his life to have these two gentle and understanding women, who loved him just as he is, made him the luckiest bastard alive.

After breakfast next morning, they took their stuff out to the Challenger and Jackson waited while they packed the car. "Nice to see the old girl lookin' so good."

Gibbs grinned at his dad. "Best car I ever had, Jack."

The two men stared at one another for a moment and then Gibbs moved forward to pull his father into a hug without a word. Jackson returned the embrace fiercely, patting his son on his back and Abby blinked back her own tears, moved at the sight.

When Gibbs moved back, nodding at his dad, Jackson turned and held out his arms and Abby ran forward, throwing her arms around the older man, hugging him tightly. "Gonna miss you, Jack."

Jackson had to clear his throat to find his voice again. "I'll miss you too, Abby... both of ya. Been real special havin' you here... and you son." He patted Abby's back and she pulled back, keeping hold of his hand. Jackson looked towards his son. "You two look after each other now. Come back again... next year maybe?"

Abby exchanged a grin with Gibbs. "You're on, Jack." They'd decided to hold off telling Jackson they were moving in together... just yet. There was a lot to do before then and neither were in the mood for another third degree this morning.

"Come see us in DC as well?" suggested Gibbs.

Jackson grinned, his surprise and pleasure evident in his eyes. "I'd like that... see the old house again. Wanted to give you somethin', Abby. It was a brooch that I gave Ann. Thought you might like it."

He lifted her hand and dropped a delicate cameo brooch into the palm. Gibbs sucked in a breath as he recognized it. He'd seen his mom wearing it and Jackson had given Shannon a bracelet with a matching design years ago which had also come from Ann. It was with Shannon's things at the house.

He met his dad's eyes and nodded slightly, moved beyond words that Jackson would give Abby something so precious.

Abby gazed at Jackson, amazed. "I, er... I don't know what to say, Jack. It's beautiful." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you... I'll treasure it."

Jackson lifted her hand and kissed it, squeezing her fingers. "I know you will, Abby."

Jackson watched them settle into the car, waving as they drove off, feeling more content and hopeful for a future that included his son and his girl, than he had in years.

Gibbs glanced over at Abby in the passenger seat as he drove out of town, reaching out to snag her hand as she smiled softly at him. He thought back to all the things he'd missed out on with Shannon and Kelly and since, with the shells of his other marriages.

He'd wasted enough time.

Gibbs was determined it would be different with Abby and their life together... with their future family and he would welcome any children they had into his life with open arms. He wanted to cherish every single moment they spent together.

They were driving back to a future he was looking forward to for once... together.

With Abby, he no longer felt so alone or lonely.

With Abby at his side, he felt whole again.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: One more chapter... the Epilogue!


	57. Chapter 57: Full Circle

**Fathers' Day**

A/N: The last chapter... yes, really! Kesterpan (who guessed 55 chapters in total) and Gibbsredhoodie (60) have to share the cookies... play nice, girls! Thanks so much to everyone who's stuck with this marathon, which was only ever meant to be a few chapters. Yeah, I know... imagine that! Really appreciate all the support and reviews and thoughtful comments from everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – Full Circle<strong>

_Eight years later – Fathers' Day, FDR Memorial Park, Washington_

"Grandpa!"

A dark haired little girl with pigtails rushed down the path, waving wildly. As she reached his chair, Jackson swung her up onto his lap and she threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug which always reminded him of her mother.

Abby and Gibbs strolled down the path after their daughter, Gibbs' arm slung around his wife's shoulders and hers snug around his waist as they joined the others sitting in the shade under the trees.

As Katy-Ann chattered happily to Jackson and Maggie about their annual walk to see the statue of Eleanor Roosevelt, Gibbs dropped onto the blanket next to their chairs and helped Abby to ease herself down. The heat from the summer's day was making her uncomfortable in her sixth month so she was glad to sit down in the shade.

Gibbs propped cushions against the tree and moved to sit behind Abby, encouraging her to sit between his legs and lean back into his body. Lacing their fingers together over her swollen stomach, he nuzzled into her hair as she shifted to get comfortable in his arms.

Abby had grumbled for days she was approaching that time when she resembled like a battleship at full sail, but to Gibbs, his wife was never anything less than beautiful and now she'd reached that stage of pregnancy where she just glowed, taking his breath every time he looked at her.

It had been a difficult pregnancy for Abby so far. Both she and the baby were healthy but she'd been badly hit by the morning sickness and tiredness that she'd largely avoided when carrying Caitlin-Ann. It was only now that she was emerging from that spell and starting to enjoy being pregnant again, except on days like this when the heat sapped her energy. Her hormones were also starting to remind her that she really should jump her husband's bones any opportunity she got... much to his delight.

Gibbs smiled as he listened to Katy-Ann's animated account of the statues in the memorial park. It was something they now did as a family every year, continuing the tradition Abby had started with her father, Ben. It would always be a special day as far as Gibbs was concerned as it had been the catalyst for he and Abby getting together.

As always, Abby seemed to read his mind.

"Eight years ago today," she murmured as she turned her head to settle into one of her favourite positions, tucking her head under his chin and nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"Mmm," he agreed quietly. "Since I got my head outta my ass you mean."

Abby chuckled softly, pressing a warm kiss to his chin. "Since we both did."

He nodded briefly. "Okay, both of us... Rub your back when we get home?" Gibbs murmured into her ear.

Abby groaned, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Yes, please... I knew there was a reason I adore you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Just one?"

"Well, we could work on the others... later," she murmured, reaching up to meet his lips, pressing into the kiss.

"Eeww... gross," came the giggled comment behind them. They broke off the kiss, laughing as they glanced over to see Katy pretending to peek through her fingers with a cheeky grin on her face as she leaned against a smirking Jackson.

Ever since they'd told their daughter about Kelly's habit of calling it scary kissing when she caught Gibbs and Shannon kissing, Katy-Ann had taken every opportunity to tease her parents doing the same thing.

Abby chuckled. "Kissing is very far from being gross, young lady, which you'll find out one day... trust me, I'm your mother."

"Your mom's right. Give it a few more years, Katy, and then you'll understand," Maggie chipped in, laughing.

"Can't imagine kissing _boys_... urgh," Katy pulled a face as Jackson chuckled.

Gibbs grinned, tilting his head. "Works for me."

Abby punched his arm as she smothered her laughter, suspecting Gibbs would keep a no fly zone around their daughter for anything male if he had his way.

"Can I go for ice cream... can I, daddy?" Katy kissed her Jackson's cheek and wriggled down off his lap to drape herself around her father's neck, and grabbing Abby's hand, batting blue eyes that were a mirror of his own and adding a pout very like her mother's to the mix. Katy's features most closely resembled Abby's but her eyes were pure Gibbs.

Abby rolled her eyes, exchanging a knowing smile with Maggie. She knew Gibbs couldn't hold out against that... her hard ass Marine rapidly took on the consistency of goo when his daughter wheedled. Katy-Ann had both her father and grandfather wrapped around her little finger.

"You can," Abby replied. "But just get us all one each. Not like last time when you brought enough back that even Tony would've been sick."

Katy considered that for a moment, head on one side in a gesture she'd copied from her father, before a mischievous grin spread over her face. "But you ate two, mom."

"That is... besides the point, kiddo, and anyway, I'm eating for two here," Abby narrowed her eyes, biting back a grin as Gibbs chuckled.

Jackson exchanged a sheepish smile with his granddaughter as he'd been responsible for indulging Katy that time. But then like his son, he found it difficult to refuse that child anything... and she knew it.

"I got it, Abbs," Maggie offered, easing herself to her feet and holding her hand out to the little girl, who took it readily, bouncing on her toes. "Everyone else want one?"

After nods all round, the two of them headed off down the path, Katy skipping along at the older woman's side and keeping up a constant stream of chatter.

Jackson and Maggie were on their annual trip to DC for Fathers' Day, a tradition they'd introduced a few years back, and then Gibbs, Abby and their daughter would drive to Stillwater for the Fourth of July weekend. Jackson and Maggie were still together, although not married and given Maggie's insistence that they'd drive each other mad if they ever tried, living separately.

Maggie was still running the diner and Jackson the store, but now had help with it. His health remained good but he'd started to slow down in recent years, and it had taken all their combined persuasion for Jackson to agree he needed help in the store and that it was okay to take things a little easier now.

Abby settled back against Gibbs as his arms round came her again. "If Katy discovers boys at the same age I did... you've got about six years till all hell breaks loose. I was 12 when I had my first kiss... and discovered I liked it."

Gibbs smirked down at her. "S'okay. Drawn up plans with Tony to barricade her in her room till she's old enough..."

"And when d'ya reckon that'll be, son?" asked Jackson, suspecting he could guess the answer, as he'd had a similar conversation with his son about Kelly years ago.

"Oh, reckon till she's about 25 should do it," Gibbs turned to smile at his dad.

Jackson burst out laughing. "Ha! Sounds about right."

Abby looked from one grinning face to the other, battling the urge to roll her eyes. "I see, and what other plans have you been cooking up behind my back, huh? No, don't tell me... I can guess."

She held up her hand, ticking her points off on her fingers. "A full background check on any boy who so much as speaks to Katy. Uncle Tim tracking her wherever she goes via GPS, then Tim and Tony trailing her by car on the rare occasions she actually manages to arrange a date and set foot outside the door, and then Auntie Ziva acting as a kick ass bodyguard wherever she goes..."

"Leon's offered satellite time," Gibbs put in, his half smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Abby snorted. "Hmm, and no doubt Jimmy will freak the poor guy out with autopsy tales, and he'll get the Gibbs death glare the minute he sets foot through our front door and Ducky will delay him with a story or five while you shoot out his tires."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Not sure he'll get as far as the door... Tony reckons a spell in interrogation first."

"The sad thing is, I know you're only half joking," Abby chuckled as the eyebrow stayed raised and his face remained deadpan. "I can see I'm gonna have to help my daughter plan an escape bid when the time comes."

Abby could read some of the half truths hidden amongst the joking. It was understandable, given everything Gibbs had lost in his life and so far, he'd done a good job of not making his over-protectiveness too smothering for either Abby or Katy-Ann... although it had come close more than a few times.

And when it had been directed at Abby in their early years together, it had resulted in some spectacular fights... in the same way that it had taken her a while to work at being in a partnership.

But their connection was rock solid and each year, she grew to love him even more and the passion they'd shared from day one never diminished. She'd never been happier, and seeing Gibbs become a father again and being able to raise a child with him had given her such a sense of fulfilment in her life that she sometimes had to pinch herself to check she wasn't dreaming.

As she'd always suspected, Gibbs was one of life's natural fathers and he'd been everything she needed him to be as a partner, especially when she'd had doubts and wobbles about her own abilities as a mother. He'd been there behind her solidly the whole time, supporting her and boosting her confidence when she most needed it.

Katy-Ann soon returned with Maggie, carrying ice creams for them all and she settled on the blanket to sit cross-legged by her father's side.

"You decided if you're gonna retire yet, Leroy?"

"Jack!" protested Maggie.

"What?" Jackson gave Maggie his 'what have I done now' look and Abby choked back a giggle.

"Well, you don't know if they've discussed it all together yet as a family, do you, Jack?" Maggie shook her head at him, affectionately. "All the tact of a rhinoceros."

Abby took pity on him, peeking around Gibbs. "It's okay, Jack. We have discussed it... we've talked about it, haven't we, Katy?"

Katy-Ann nodded vigorously, grinning at her mom as she licked her ice cream. "Uh-huh... and daddy is going to retire."

Gibbs tugged her pigtail. "Yup, he sure is, half pint."

"Not tempted to see if you can extend being a field agent or continue behind a desk?" asked Jackson, curiously.

He'd grown to understand over the past few years what being an agent meant to his son, and how important their work was to both he and Abby, so he wondered how readily he could leave it behind.

Gibbs had reached the age of mandatory retirement as a field agent. And even if he called in a few favours to extend it, which he was sure he could if he wanted to, it would only buy him a few more years out in the field... and he'd go stir crazy if he was desk bound.

Gibbs shook his head at his dad. "I could try but nah... it's time. And if I tried to carry on stuck behind a desk, DiNozzo would end up shootin' me... or Abby would."

Abby grinned, throwing him a teasing glance. "No kidding... I think there's already a pool about that one."

Gibbs chuckled before sobering and stroked her cheek gently. "Besides, I know Abby wants me to retire."

"It's not that I want you to retire, Jethro... Well, okay, it is," she admitted softly, shrugging slightly, "but only because I worry about you being in danger all the time... after all these years on the frontline, sometimes literally."

He'd had more than few near misses in recent years... they all had, and it was one of her recurring nightmares that one day his luck would run out.

"And I do too... finally Really, Abbs," he murmured, trying to reassure her for the umpteenth time, pressing a kiss to her temple.

They'd talked about it a lot and Gibbs understood Abby's fears because he shared them.

And in truth, he was tired.

He'd served his country for nearly forty years and felt he'd earned his retirement now. But what he most wanted to do now was look after his kids... enjoy time with them and with his wife.

He felt he'd been gradually morphing back into the family man he used to be, but was acutely conscious that there were more years behind him than there were in front of him.

And it was long past time for DiNozzo to take over as team lead.

He'd more than earned it.

His SFA had turned down other promotions as team leads over the years. Gibbs suspected Vance's patience was being sorely tested, even if, as a family man himself, Vance accepted Tony's reasons that he didn't want to move his family away from DC.

So that was also a good reason for Gibbs to move on and let his SFA take over what should have been his years ago.

Abby picked up his hand, lacing their fingers together as she explained to Jackson and Maggie. "He's gonna work almost till junior's born and then take retirement."

Gibbs glanced at his daughter. "And I know a little bat not a million miles away with chocolate all over her chin wants me to retire as well."

Katy-Ann giggled, wiping at her chin and licking the ice cream off her fingers. "I do... it'll be so cool, daddy. We can do so many things, stuff we said we'd do... and we can have a dog..."

"We said we'd _talk_ about havin' a dog, remember?" Gibbs put in sternly, suppressing a grin at the way his daughter had tried to sneak a dog into every conversation lately.

He quite fancied the idea of having a dog too, when he'd have more time but they were both determined Katy would understand the responsibility that came with looking after another living thing first and all it entailed; that it wasn't just another toy. She'd had some practice helping to look after the seeing eye dogs which Abby fostered occasionally but it would be different if it was their dog.

Katy-Ann's eyeroll was a killer combination of her parents too and she employed it now, making Jackson snort with amusement. "Yeah, I know... but even President Roosevelt had a dog. I told you about his little terrier, Fala, didn't I, grandpa? And besides, daddy, Uncle Timmy said he could find us a puppy like... any time."

"Uncle Timmy did, did he?" Abby put in, raising an eyebrow, seeing Jackson smothering a grin behind Katy.

"Uh-huh... totally," Katy-Ann nodded, recognizing by her mother's expression it was time to change the subject. "And it'll be really, really great to have daddy pick me up from school most of the time... and I overheard Lisa's mom sayin' to her friend she was lookin' forward to daddy pickin' me up too."

"What's Lisa's mom got to do with it?" asked Abby curiously.

"Dunno..." her daughter shrugged, pulling a face. "She just said that to Susan's mom after I told Lisa that daddy'd be pickin' me up when he retired... I _think_ I heard her say you were hot..." she added innocently.

"Oh, really?" Abby narrowed her eyes at Gibbs' smirk and his 'nothing to do with me' shrug.

Maggie burst out laughing. "Well, I can certainly see it could cause gridlock outside the school if all the moms realize Jethro's in the vicinity..."

"Hmm... I suddenly have the urge to be there myself... regularly," Abby put in, reaching out to tickle her daughter, who squirmed, giggling.

"Seriously though, I'm pleased, Jethro," Maggie added, over the laughter. "You deserve some extra time with Abby and with your kids after all these years."

Gibbs smiled at Maggie, reaching out to snag her hand and squeeze it. He'd grown fond of Maggie over the years and knew it was reciprocated. He had to acknowledge she was good for his dad and she and Abby were close, even more so since Gloria died.

Over the years, Maggie had also supported both men in their attempts to repair their relationship... which was still a work in progress and probably always would be. Even though they had smoothed over a fair number of things over the years, they still butted heads and there were some things which both men still couldn't get past.

Nor had Maggie automatically taken Jackson's side... seeming to understand without being told the details that the problems weren't necessarily all Gibbs' fault. Abby had helped too... more than she knew, both in acting as a referee and a buffer between him and Jack.

She'd smoothed out their rough edges... just like Shannon had all those years ago.

And Jackson adored his Abby. They'd grown very close over the years and Jackson's continued joy at having a grandchild again, and another on the way, shone through every time they saw him.

Maggie's voice drew him out of his thoughts. "Abby mentioned you might do some teaching or training at... what was it again, hun?"

"FLETC," Abby told her.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, part time if I want it... if I do. Not keen if it means being away from these three for too long."

Abby turned her head to gaze up at her husband. "I just worry you'll get bored... you know that."

"We'll been through this, Abbs," he reminded her, squeezing her fingers. "There's too much to do to get bored. Missed too much with Kelly. Wanna spend more time with you that isn't at work."

He'd missed so much time with Shannon and Kelly when she was growing up through being deployed and then when they'd died, he'd been robbed of the rest of Kelly's childhood, as she had.

So he wanted it all with his kids now.

Katy-Ann would soon reach the age that Kelly never lived to see and Gibbs was determined to savor every minute of it.

And anyway, he could always increase his woodwork projects. He was planning to volunteer for several Marine charities and already used his woodworking skills to work for Habitat for Humanity with Abby.

Abby smiled tenderly at him, playfully nudging his nose. "Well, you know that bit sounds really, really good."

"And we can go sailing more, can't we? Like we all did yesterday," Katy's bubbly voice interjected hopefully.

Abby laughed. "We can... I like the way you think, Katy."

They spent as much time as they could as a family on The Abigail, the boat he and Abby had started and they'd finished as a family a couple of years ago. Another family tradition had been taking Maggie and Jackson out on her the day before Fathers' Day, along with Tony and his family.

Abby had shared Gibbs' quiet satisfaction as Tony became involved with Leyla. It had been a slow build up to the relationship, but they'd gotten married last year and Tony had slipped into the role of the father that Amira had never known with a nervous excitement that Abby had been thrilled to see, and Amira adored him.

Leyla's quiet dignity and strength coupled with her warm, caring nature was exactly what Tony needed and he provided the stability and sense of belonging that both girls had been unconsciously looking for. Leyla had easily seen through the various masks Tony presented to the world to the strong, sensitive man underneath.

And Abby knew Gibbs was happy to see Mike's family being taken care of in a way his mentor would have approved of and it strengthened even further the close bond Tony shared with Gibbs. The fact that they were godfathers to each others' children only enhanced that connection.

"What you gonna do, Abby?" Jackson asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Despite numerous offers from other federal agencies and private companies over the years, she hadn't ever wanted to move from NCIS. But she was working more sensible hours now... not working such crazy days and nights since Katy-Ann had come into their lives.

"I'm gonna go part time, Jack, after the latest peanut is born... with the kids and Jethro at home, I don't wanna miss out either so I'm gonna try it out for a year or so and see how it goes... and see if we can afford it," she admitted. "Not sure Leon is thrilled but it might be time to get a job share with Carol sorted out officially now."

Carol had taken a temporary assignment with NCIS during Abby's first maternity leave and had expressed an interest in working there again, this time on a more permanent basis, helping make Abby's schedule a more sensible one when she finally came back to work.

Carol was still single but she was currently in a relationship with Fornell that seemed to be working, much to their own surprise. Abby was delighted and took every opportunity to take credit for throwing her two friends together, while Gibbs couldn't resist teasing Fornell but secretly as pleased as Abby that both friends seemed happy together.

Abby knew Gibbs was worried she'd get bored too if she went part time, but she'd reassured him it would allow her to write and publish and work on personal projects she never got time for when she was all out at NCIS. And if they needed extra money, then she could always do private consulting, provided there were no conflict of interests with her federal work.

And as she kept reminding him, now her family came first.

"You coming with me to the museum, Grandpa... Maggie?" Katy asked, eagerly.

"We are, sweetheart," answered Jackson, exchanging a smile with Maggie. "What we all doin' later? We goin' out to eat?"

"Nope," Katy shook her head. "I'm cookin'"

"Uh-oh," muttered Gibbs and Katy swatted his arm, giggling.

"I'm not cookin' alone, silly. Amira's gonna help when they come over later and Auntie Leyla said she would too."

"And me and Maggie'll be there to stop my kitchen being burned down," Abby put in, grinning at her daughter.

Tony and his girls were coming over later and they'd all decided it would be easier to make all three dads a Fathers' Day dinner together.

"Sounds good, honey," commented Jackson. "Sounds like another family tradition in the making."

He was grateful for any chance to be involved in their family life in DC and knew he had Abby to thank for a lot of the contact he'd had with his son over the past few years. It was like getting a second chance at family life again and he loved every minute of it.

"Katy, can you start packing up the lunch things please?"

"Oh mom... can't I do it later... after our walk."

"No, you can't... some of this stuff needs goin' back in the cooler." Abby raised her eyebrow at her pouting daughter as she started gathering up the leftovers from lunch. "I got one of those pouts too, missy."

Gibbs murmured, "No kidding," and Abby shot him a impish smile and he reached up to cup her neck, stroking the skin. When the two of them ganged up on him, he was usually toast.

Katy huffed but did as she was told. When her father stared at her, she tried to stare back... leaning in closer as they entered one of their frequent glaring competitions, which usually ended with her dissolving into laughter as they bumped noses.

This time, he reached up to tweak her nose. "What's your rule number two, Katy."

Another eyeroll. "Always do what mommy says."

"And that gets broken far too often," Abby teased and Katy-Ann giggled.

"Did Kelly have to tidy up too, daddy?"

Gibbs nodded, smiling at the attempt at deflection. "She did... and grumbled about it just as much as you do."

They'd been careful to share Kelly with Katy-Ann as soon as their daughter was old enough to understand and she'd grown up completely accepting her older sister, almost treating her like an imaginary friend.

They'd also explained who Shannon was, explaining carefully what had happened to both girls... with the result that Katy now understood how painful it was sometimes for her dad to talk about them. But as time went on, and Katy talked about both Shannon and Kelly so freely, calling her Aunt Shannon and asked questions so readily in that innocent way children had, it had actually helped Gibbs to share his first family more openly with both Abby and Katy.

Kelly's old bedroom was now Katy-Ann's, with lots of memories of Kelly still there. Gibbs had made new furniture for her room, which they'd used along with Kelly's old stuff and Kelly's drawings hung on the walls alongside Katy's. Photos of Kelly adorned the walls, along with those of the three of them, in the same way pictures of Shannon and Kelly were now up on the walls around the rest of the house.

Abby had been so welcoming of everything about his past and been so accepting of Shannon's memory, had wanted to learn all about this woman who'd meant so much to Gibbs, that it had gradually helped Gibbs deal with their memories better.

The wounds would never fully heal but he could look back now with fondness and not overwhelming pain. Abby had never used his memories against him... never used Shannon as a weapon in an argument like his other wives.

Abby was so unselfish in her love... it had healed a part of his soul he thought frozen forever.

"It's a pity Gloria won't be here to see her grandson born," Jackson commented suddenly.

Gibbs shot an annoyed glance over his shoulder at his dad as Abby stiffened beside him and he rubbed his hand soothingly over her shoulder, pulling her closer and resting his head against hers.

Gloria had lived long enough to see her granddaughter born but had died last year. She'd been so pleased that Abby and Gibbs were together.

"Yes, it is, Jack," Abby agreed quietly. "She'd have been so proud."

She still missed her mom who'd never really gotten over the death of her husband, Ben and given it was Fathers' Day, it had been a reminder of both her parents, her adoptive parents, which was still an emotional subject for her.

Finding out she was adopted had strained her relationship with her mother and brother, Luca, too for a time, even if she had gained another brother, Kyle, who she'd grown close to over the years. Although she was still mostly at loggerheads with the 'outlaws'. When Luca's wife, Julie, found out Abby was adopted, it had merely confirmed in her eyes that Abby was an outsider.

Abby had found that as difficult as ever to deal with but the presence of Gibbs at her side on visits had helped. He'd made it very clear to the outlaws that he wasn't impressed with the way they treated her. So now she mostly accepted that it was a relationship she'd never heal.

She saw Gibbs sign '_Minefield'_ out of the corner of her eye, using their private code for when things got tricky, and smiled sadly, leaning into him gratefully. Sensing her mother's sudden sorrow, Katy scooted nearer, resting against her father as she snuggled into Abby's side, taking her hand.

Katy-Ann whispered, "Don't be sad, mom," and curled the fingers of one hand into the sign for '_I love you'_ and rested it on Abby's stomach.

It had been natural to teach Katy-Ann sign language alongside her spoken English, not only so she'd been able to talk to her grandmother while she was alive, but because it was something they both wanted her to learn.

Abby pressed a kiss to her daughter's hair and Gibbs cradled both dark heads to his chest, wishing as he always did that he could take his wife's distress away.

Abby suddenly winced and shifted position, putting a hand on her belly where her son was making his presence felt. "Ooh... definitely a football player. We'd better get him signed up to a team."

Gibbs put his hand on her stomach, grinning when he felt the kick. Katy-Ann leaned forward, putting her hand under her father's, smiling widely as she felt the movement. She put her mouth down to Abby's belly and started to whisper, shielding her mouth from view.

"Which rule today, Katy?"

"Number three, daddy."

Abby giggled. "I might have known."

"What's rule three?" asked Maggie.

Katy-Ann looked up briefly. "Cookies should be always be chocolate."

"I thought that was rule one," Jackson put in.

Katy-Ann shook her head. "No, grandpa, rule number one is always look after mommy. I'm teachin' my brother the rules... a bit at a time."

Jackson looked on fondly for a moment before turning to his son. "Surprised you wanted to know he was a he."

Abby shrugged. "He was lying in just the right place at the last scan, Jack, so we just went with it." And both of them wanted to know and to plan.

Katy-Ann put in, "And daddy explained we wouldn't have to leave."

"What d'ya mean, sweetheart?" asked Jackson.

"Well, me and Kelly thought when our brother arrived, we'd have to leave our room but daddy said we wouldn't have to."

Maggie bit her lip, torn between smiling and crying, exchanging a glance with Abby as Katy sat back down on the blanket. "Oh, sweetheart... of course you don't."

They'd used Kelly's crib for Katy-Ann and Abby had every intention of doing the same with their son, and the guest room would be transformed into his room eventually when he was old enough to want a room of his own.

It was now a home, not a house of ghosts.

A warm house full of life and happy memories.

Gibbs hadn't been there for Kelly's birth, which was one of the major regrets in his life, but he'd been there for every step of Abby's pregnancy with Katy-Ann. And to watch his daughter being born, to hold Caitlin-Ann Gloria Gibbs in his hands for the first time was one of the most moving moments of his life. He had every intention of being there for the birth of their second child.

"Have you finally decided on a name yet... or are you swapping them around again?" asked Jackson.

Abby answered, sending Gibbs a warning glance when he sighed at the familiar question. "Well, the debate continues but the current front runners are Anthony Jackson Benjamin."

"Oh... I thought it was Anthony Benjamin Jackson last time we spoke, Abbs."

"It was, Jack, but as Katy was trying it out for size and shortening it, she inadvertently came up with TB... and as our Tony pointed out, there's been enough respiratory references in the family already, thank you."

Maggie laughed. "So if you do it the other way round, it becomes TJ... which is like LJ." When Gibbs nodded, she smiled. "That's really nice. I like that."

"We've got to decide if we call him Michael too." Abby smiled wistfully, picking up Gibbs' hand and lacing their fingers together.

Mike had been an all too brief godfather to Katy-Ann, who'd been born the year before Gibbs' mentor had been killed. But he had at least got to spend a little time with them all, even though he'd been ill at the time.

Gibbs kissed her knuckles. "Not sure we can saddle our son with four names though."

"Yeah, I'm sure Mike'd have somethin' to say about that," admitted Abby with a rueful smile.

"Ya think? I can hear him now," Gibbs switched to his usual uncanny impersonation of Mike's voice. "Giving my godson a whole alphabet soup, Probie. You been drinkin' again."

Abby joined in with the laughter, before turning to kiss him lightly, seeing the sadness lurking behind his blue eyes. "I know... but we'd both like it if we can. We'll see... although we gotta be careful of the order there too... can't have it turning out to be Michael Jackson somewhere in the middle."

Gibbs chuckled. "We got time to decide, Abbs."

"If Tony gets four names, can I have an extra one too?" asked Katy-Ann, suddenly. "Coz I've only got three. I talked it over with Kelly and if we can choose, can it be Ziva?"

Abby laughed, pulling her daughter's pigtail. "Heaven help us, a mini ninja." Katy giggled as Gibbs tickled her side. Abby went on. "Whatever order we end up with, it's definitely going to be Tony first... do you remember our Tony's face when we told him, Jethro?"

Gibbs grinned, tilting his head. "Oh yeah."

They'd both remember for a very long time the proud and delighted grin that spread across DiNozzo's face at the thought their son would be named after him. He was already godfather to their daughter and that mutual fan club had been founded when Katy-Ann was born and was still going strong.

The entire team were godparents to Katy-Ann and they had every intention of doing the same thing with their son. Their team, their family, had grown even closer over the years, particularly through all the traumas they'd gone through... the most difficult being the explosion at NCIS which had almost deprived a Katy-Ann barely 18 months old of both her parents and godparents.

As that ordeal had triggered Ducky's heart attack, and the hunt for Dearing had lasted for months after the original devastation, for a time it had been one trauma after another.

Although Ducky had returned to work and had slowly regained his confidence, he had eventually chosen to retire and spend more time with his partner, Jordan. So Palmer was now the M.E. and he and Breena were now part of their extended family.

Through all this, their own relationship had strengthened but it hadn't been without difficulties, both work related and personal. It had taken a while for Gibbs to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop and to really believe Abby wanted to be with him forever, and it had taken her a long time to work out how to handle a Gibbs who still put up walls occasionally. And two such strong, independent personalities clashed often.

But gradually they both relaxed and Gibbs was now at peace with himself and his life in general. They had both waited a long time for this and loved every minute of their personal life, even now enjoying the clashes, because they knew ultimately nothing could shake them.

Eight years was a good enough length of time to really get to know each other and trust that this was forever. And having kids had only cemented their closeness.

When they first moved in together, they'd fully intended to wait a while before having a child but Abby's first pregnancy had been an unplanned surprise... and the timing could have been better but neither regretted it for one minute.

They'd found out Abby was pregnant with Katy-Ann about the time Colonel Bell and M. Allison Hart had appeared on the scene. Then throughout the strained circumstances of that summer, during the early stages of Abby's pregnancy, they'd had the threat from the Reynosa cartel hanging over their heads... his Abby and their precious new baby in danger, along with his dad and his team, all against a background of Abby's lingering hurt after finding out about Hernandez.

Not only finding out the father of her child had killed in cold blood but what had hurt the most was that he'd kept that knowledge from her.

Having Jackson there staying with them right throughout that summer had made it both an extra anxiety and a comfort. There'd been many arguments between father and son... all adding to the strain on their relationship and extra stress on a pregnant Abby at a time when that was the last thing she needed during her first pregnancy.

"What are you planning on doing for your anniversary next month?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we thought we'd take The Kimmie out again... if Jake'll let us," Abby replied, smiling.

"Jake'll be offended if we don't," Gibbs interjected. "And he enjoys his yearly dig at me for goin' out on a boat built with power tools... if he can tear himself away from chasing Ziva."

Jake had taken one look at the dark-haired beauty at their wedding and had reacted like a man sighting an oasis in the desert.

Abby smiled fondly. "I think our Ziva is about to let herself get caught, if I'm readin' the situation right." Her friend had been understandably cautious after being so badly burned by Ray, but Jake was a good man and she and Gibbs would kiss his ass if he didn't treat Ziva right.

"Can I stay with Amira like before?" asked Katy, eagerly, leaping up and sliding an arm around her dad's shoulder.

"You can ask Leyla and Tony later," Gibbs told her, hugging her to his side.

"You not going out on The Abigail," asked Jackson.

"Oh we will, Jack," replied Abby. "We're gonna take a few days off next month and go sailing with Katy, but for a couple of days around our anniversary... we're going on The Kimmie, just me and Jethro. It kinda has sentimental memories for both of us."

Abby glanced at her smirking husband, knowing exactly where his mind was... their first time together.

For years, they'd been content just being together without being married. It didn't really matter to either of them. It wouldn't make them any more secure in how much they loved each other.

It was only when it began to affect their daughter and when other people's behaviour began to hurt Abby, that Gibbs had decided it was time to do something about it and get married, for the last time. They'd taken an early decision when Katy was born that she'd be a Gibbs rather than a Scuito and they'd both been fine with that.

The problems had started when kids at Katy's school started to make comments and ask why her mom had a different surname than her father. And as children were, their curiosity and questions had begun to upset his daughter when Katy tried to explain why, and she'd gotten into more than one fight when kids at school made unkind comments about her mom.

And when some of the other moms and even some teachers had assumed Abby wasn't her mother because of the different names, despite the obvious resemblance, Gibbs had wanted more than anything to take away the flashes of hurt he could see on Abby's face and stop his daughter's furious tears.

So with the help of his daughter and the team, they'd organised a quiet ceremony at the registry office as a surprise... Katy-Ann and Ziva picking out a dress for Abby, Gibbs organizing the honeymoon on The Abigail, Jackson and Maggie travelling in from Stillwater in time for the ceremony. Vance had quietly approved the time off for both of them and organised cover for Abby at the lab, and Tony had orchestrated the rest of the team and Leyla and Amira to arrange a simple celebration... knowing neither of them would want any fuss.

So one Saturday morning, Gibbs and Katy-Ann had woken Abby with breakfast in bed and his daughter had stood to the side of the bed, trying unsuccessfully to suppress her giggles as her father leaned over Abby with the whispered words, "Get up, Abbs... we're gettin' married in three hours."

Abby had mumbled and turned over, wrapping herself around his pillow before his words finally penetrated and one sleepy green eye opened as she mumbled, "What?"

Gibbs had grinned and leaned in for a kiss as Katy giggled and jumped on her mom, tickling her fully awake. When Abby finally realized neither of them were joking, she'd leapt out of bed and rushed around like a whirlwind, alternately leaping on Gibbs to smother him in kisses or scooping up her daughter for a hug, all the while scolding the pair of them for giving her a heart attack and not giving her enough time to get ready.

It had been a simple day, the ceremony quick but incredibly moving, surrounded by the people they cared about, and then everyone had decamped to the marina where The Abigail was berthed for the reception, and they'd sailed off that night for a few days to themselves.

His life now filled him with a sense of contentment and happiness he'd only known once before and he was going to hang onto it with all his might, for as long as he could.

Without Abby, he'd been just surviving, striving to find meaning in his work and personal life.

As he wrapped his arms around his wife and both children, he was complete again.

The end.

* * *

><p>AN: collapses in exhausted heap! Phew! Mixed feelings about finishing this story – sad and relieved at the same time. Am now working on the long overdue sequel to Distance Nightmare, along with a few other stories on the loony list. And it has been pointed out that there are opportunities for missing scenes / filling in some of the events mentioned in the past 8 years above, which I may add to the loony list as _Missing Links_... bourbon, chocolate, ice cream all considered suitable bribery if anyone wants to suggest anything to cover.


End file.
